Solo Por Ti
by Kerube-Chan
Summary: Un trato “Muy bien acepto pero solo será por un año y todo pasara a mi nombre después” Un hombre “No te preocupes Tomoyo es más tiempo del que necesito” Una Mujer “Ja se ve que no me conoce Sr. Hiraguizawa” Un solo destino “Por favor Tomoyo dejemos..EPI
1. Giselle

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor pertenece a las chicas de CLAMP.

**Nota:** Estás historia es un UA (Universo Alterno), T&E con un poquito de S&S. Clasificada T por capitulos futuros. Puede que suba de Categoria más adelante.

**SOLO POR TI**

**Summary: **Un trato "Muy bien acepto pero solo será por un año y todo pasara a mi nombre después" Un hombre "No te preocupes Tomoyo es más tiempo del que necesito" Una Mujer "Ja se ve que no me conoce Sr. Hiraguizawa" Un solo destino "Por favor Tomoyo dejemos las formalidades no es correcto que la futura _Sra. Hiraguizawa_ le hable de usted a su prometido."

**Summary Complementario**: Eriol Hiraguizawa hombre joven, apuesto y millonario está perdidamente enamorado de Tomoyo Daidoji bailarina principal del Ballet Nacional de Japón. Lo que pasa es que ella tiene problemas más graves en su cabeza en este momento que atender a otro de sus tantos admiradores, por lo tanto, Eriol se vio en la obligación de recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos para conseguir lo que quería. Por que? Porque Eriol Hiraguizawa siempre consigue lo que quiere.

**Capitulo Uno: "Giselle"**

**Osaka, Japón**

'Otro trato cerrado', pensaba Eriol Hiraguizawa, presidente de Hiraguizawa Internacional, mientras veía por la ventana de su nueva oficina en Osaka, la vista de la bahía de Osaka era maravillosa. Recién había cerrado un trato millonario adquiriendo el 51 porciento de las acciones de Metal, Inc., la empresa más grande en la rama de metalurgia en todo Japón. Los accionistas ni supieron que les pego. En verdad fue gracioso ver la cara que pusieron al descubrir que un _niñito _(Sí, habían tenido el descaro de llamarlo _niñito_) como Eriol les hubiera quitado el control de su empresa. Claro que señores con tantos años de experiencia en el mundo de los negocios, se vieran destituidos de su trono y por un joven de veinte cinco años! Deja mucho que decir, la verdad. Pero a Eriol eso le importaba muy poco.

La adquisición de las acciones había requerido mucho trabajo y tiempo de parte de Eriol. Claro que también recibió ayuda de fuera, de su mejor amigo Shaoran Li. Ya que él compró el 25 porciento de las acciones a su nombre y luego se las revendió a Eriol dándole así, control sobre la empresa.

Shaoran era muy reconocido en el mundo de los negocios ya que tenia su emporio personal en China, la Corporación Li, del cual era presidente y gracias a esto pudo comprar las acciones sin problemas. Él hizo todo esto como un favor personal a Eriol. Aunque, si salio ganando al revenderle las acciones a Eriol. Pero eso no viene al caso.

Para Eriol, toda una vida de trabajo y sacrificio se veía recompensada en momentos como éste; llevaba ya varios años haciendo lo mismo y la sensación siempre era igual, pura satisfacción de haber alcanzado lo que se había propuesto. Y vaya que su vida había sido difícil, ser el hijo bastardo del conde Hiraguizawa no es muy bueno para la salud mental de cualquiera (si siempre te andan viendo mal y hablando a tus espaldas). La única cosa buena que había hecho ese señor por Eriol fue heredarlo en vida y darle su apellido; más nada. Y claro no le quedo más remedio luego de que la madre de Eriol muriera cuando el tenia apenas dieciséis años y como "el Conde" no podía hacerse cargo de él decidió que Eriol podía cuidarse solo y resolvió todo otorgándole su parte de la herencia. Luego de lo cual Eriol consiguió su emancipación.

(N/A: Según la Enciclopedia Encarta: Emancipación, significa eliminar las dependencias externas para abolir las condiciones que impiden la autodeterminación. Ahora¿como que Eriol consiguió la emancipación?. Bueno un menor de edad puede solicitar en ciertos países la emancipación frente a la corte, debe presentar argumentos validos por lo cuales ya no quiere tener los tutores que tiene (maltrato, abuso, etc.), demostrar que puede mantenerse solo y que continuara sus estudios. Si la corte lo aprueba le otorgan la emancipación y legalmente te convierte en un adulto aunque todavía seas menor de edad. De esto me entere viendo un programa, puede que no sea exactamente así pero es la idea general.)

Eriol tuvo que trabajar mucho y parte del dinero que recibió lo invirtió en un negocio; una mina de plata para ser exactos. La otra parte, la mayor parte, la coloco en un fideicomiso hasta que cumpliera los diez y ocho años. El negocio de la mina fue muy bueno, había comprado la mina barata porque el dueño decía que ya no había más nada que sacar de allí, pero Eriol insistía que si. Trabajo muy duro y mantenía la mina con su dinero, ya que de ella no sacaban ni un centavo. Luego de un par de semanas había comenzado a pensar que comprar la mina había sido un error hasta que sucedió el milagro. Uno de sus trabajadores había llegado corriendo a avisarle que habían encontrado una beta de plata más grande que la original. De allí en adelante la vida de Eriol fue cuesta arriba.

Termino sus estudios secundarios en la escuela nocturna. Pero tuvo que abandonar la idea de seguir con la universidad ya que manejar tantos negocios le quitaba mucho tiempo (Eriol había decidido diversificar sus inversiones) por suerte siempre había sido un chico autodidacta. Luego de un par de años cuando Eriol arreglo sus asuntos y fundo Hiraguizawa Internacional, encontró el tiempo para entrar a la Universidad y fue alli donde conoció a Shaoran. Cuando estudiaron en la Universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra los dos se apoyaron mucho y se hicieron excelente amigos. Ahora cada vez que van a hacer un negocio se consultan entre ellos antes de actuar.

- Eriol - llamo una voz a espaldas de Eriol. - Eriol te estoy hablando - repitió la persona mientras se acercaba y le tocaba el hombro. - No me escuchas o que!

- Shaoran perdona pero estaba pensando en otras cosas. - dijo Eriol mientras se volteaba a verlo.

- Ya veo - dijo Shaoran mientras lo miraba inquisitivamente , sabia que significaba cuando tenia esa mirada y lo mejor era no presionar el asunto. Para Eriol su pasado siempre había sido un tema algo doloroso. - Bueno todavía no me has dado una respuesta.

- ¿A qué?

- Cómo que a qué? Te lo dije está mañana, a que me acompañaras a ver la última presentación de mi novia esta temporada con su grupo de ballet.

- Ballet?... Shaoran la verdad no tengo ganas y estoy cansado y...

- Eriol no me salgas con eso, que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi luego que te ayude con lo de Metal Inc.

- Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Descartando lo que había dicho Eriol, Shaoran prosiguió. - Además le prometí a Sakura que te conocería está noche. Ya llevas dos semanas aquí y no haz visto a mi prometida ni una vez. Vamos Eriol tienes que ayudarme ella insiste en conocerte porque dice que su responsabilidad es estar al tanto de todo lo que me concierne.

- Quiere averiguar sobre tu vida de soltero verdad?

Suspirando Shaoran respondió - Así es... Así que mucho cuidado con lo que le dices Eriol.

- Asustado?.

- Claro que no, nunca he hecho nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme, además yo le conté a Sakura todo sobre mi vida de soltero, pero me imagino que está buscando corroborar los datos. Pero... lo que me preocupa es que tu tienes un retorcido humor muy negro que me puede meter en muchos problemas con Sakura así que mucho cuidado. - dijo Shaoran en tono serio.

Eriol solo le sonrió y le dijo - Querido Shaoran no tienes de que preocuparte yo seria incapaz de ser la causa de alguna disputa entre ustedes.

- Más te vale.

- Bueno está bien acepto, de todos modos hace rato que quiero conocer a la futura Sra. Li. No todos los días una chica atrapa el corazón de mi mejor amigo de tal forma que lo arrastre directo al altar y sin quejas del mismo.

- Ya lo entenderás cuando te suceda Eriol.

- Cómo sea. - dijo Eriol mientras tomaba su abrigo de el sillón donde lo había colocado. - ¿A que hora debo estar en el teatro?

- La presentación es a las ocho en punto. - dijo Shaoran mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida junto a Eriol. - dejare tu boleto en la taquilla bajo tu nombre. Reserve una platea para nosotros.

- Entendido.

* * *

El chofer de Eriol lo había dejado en la entrada de la casa de la Opera de Osaka donde ésta noche se daría la última presentación de la temporada del Ballet Nacional de Japón. Eriol se presento en la taquilla y retiro su boleto como le había dicho Shaoran. Entro al gran salón donde ya había bastante gente reunida esperando su turno para dejar su abrigo y para que los guiaran a sus puestos correspondientes. 

El lugar era bastante deslumbrante todo estaba adornado de forma muy elegante y con un exquisito gusto. El piso era de mármol blanco pulido al extremo de poder ver tu propio reflejo en el piso, las paredes estaban pintadas de crema con hermosos acabados en dorado. Al final del gran salón se encontraba la escalera principal también de mármol blanco que llevaba a las plateas individuales. Las personas vestían ropa muy elegante, los hombres iban en esmoquin y las mujeres en vestidos de noche muy hermosos.

- Buenas noches señor, bienvenido a la Casa de la Opera de Osaka. - dijo un joven de no más de diez y ocho años a Eriol. - me permite su abrigo.

- Buenas noches - dijo Eriol mientras procedía a retirarse el abrigo - aquí tiene. - dijo Eriol mientras le entregaba el abrigo al chico dejando ver a Eriol vestido en un esmoquin de lo más elegante que lo hacia lucir... _Exquisito_.

- Aquí tiene su tiquete para retirar su abrigo a la salida, en unos instantes vendrá uno de los acomodadores a guiarlo a su puesto.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Eriol mientras el joven se retiraba a continuar con su trabajo.

Eriol no tuvo que esperar mucho al acomodador el cual le solicito su boleto eh inmediatamente después lo guió a su puesto en las plateas. No había nadie cuando llego.

Pero no tenia queja, Shaoran había reservado la mejor platea de la casa. La cual tenia una excelente vista del escenario. Antes de retirarse el acomodador le entrego a Eriol el folleto de la obra.

Como no tenia nada que hacer decidió echarle una ojeada al folleto que en la portada tenia una foto de una de las escenas de la obra, asumió que la que aparecía en ella era la bailarina principal pero la imagen era medio confusa ya que estaba como pintada al óleo y no se podía distinguir bien el rostro de la chica pero la posee en la que estaba era muy conmovedora, llevaba un vestido totalmente blanco hasta la pantorrilla, tenia ambas manos sobre su pecho como si estuviera sosteniendo su corazón, tenia uno de sus pies hacia atrás y sobre el otro se apoyaba para quedar ligeramente inclinada hacia delante como a manera de suplica y para terminar su cabeza estaba gacha. Muy buena foto en verdad. Solo con ver la imagen uno quedaba conmovido.

Eriol continuo su ojeada por el folleto, en la primera página se leía lo siguiente:

El Ballet Nacional de Japón en conjunto con la Casa de la Opera de Osaka

Se complace en presentarles el Ballet Romántico en dos actos

"Giselle"

Creador: Théophile Gautier

Música: Adolphe Adam

Coreografía original: Jean Coralli, Jules Perrot y Marius Patipa

Dirección: Misaki Horishi

Y con la presentación estelar de la primera bailarina del Ballet Nacional de Japón

Tomoyo Daidoji

Eriol paso la pagina y en ella encontró el argumento de la obra.

**I ACTO **

En los valles cercanos al Rin vive Giselle, una campesina de gran belleza y extremada inocencia. Giselle desea ante todo bailar, pero es reprimida constantemente por Berther, su madre, quien teme, debido a su frágil y quebradiza salud, que Giselle muera doncella antes de su boda, convirtiéndose así para la eternidad en una Willi, (espíritus nocturnos del bosque que matan a los hombres que están en él después de la media noche). Albrech, duque de Silesia, corteja a Giselle haciéndose pasar por Loys un apuesto aldeano llegado a la vendimia, mientras Hilarión, el guardabosque que está profundamente enamorado de Giselle, sospecha de la identidad y del engaño del forastero.

La corte del príncipe de Courtland, regresando de una cacería, hace un alto en el camino en la casa de Giselle para comer y beber, Batidle la hija del príncipe y prometida de Albrecht se impresiona por el encanto de Giselle y se hacen confidencias sobre sus amoríos sin saber ninguna de las dos que ambas aman al mismo hombre.

En el pueblo se celebra la fiesta de la vendimia y los jóvenes del pueblo eligen a la reina, honor que recae en Giselle, quien con permiso de su madre baila para todos. Hilarión entre tanto descubre la verdadera identidad de Albrech, y aprovecha la presencia de la corte y de su prometida Batidle para desenmascararle. Giselle es sorprendida por el engaño y su inocencia se ve rota por la traición, haciéndola caer en una desesperación que la arrastrará hacia la locura y la muerte.

_**II ACTO ** _

Hilarión acude al bosque para visitar la tumba de su amada y es sorprendido por la media noche y con ella la llegada de las Willis. Mirtha, su reina, es la encargada de hacer la llamada a las willis para iniciar así, una noche más, el ritual de la venganza, siendo Hilarión su primera victima.

Al oír pasos las willis desaparecen, es Albrech que se acerca, siente tanto arrepentimiento que se ha adentrado en el bosque buscando la tumba de Giselle y suplicar su perdón. Giselle se hace visible conmovida por su arrepentimiento e intenta prevenirle para que se marche del bosque, pero ya es tarde y la implacable Mirtha ordena a las willis atraer a Albrech hasta su presencia donde haciéndole bailar conseguirán quitarle la vida.

La fuerza del amor que Giselle siente en su interior será la salvación de Albrech, dándole su aliento y haciéndole resistir vivo hasta la llegada del alba. Con el amanecer las Willis desaparecen y así Giselle tiene que despedirse de su amado para siempre, Albrech trata inútilmente de retenerla pero ella tiene que seguir su triste destino envuelta en esa maldición provocada por el engaño y la traición del hombre.

'Muy triste' pensó Eriol mientras terminaba de leer el argumento de la obra. No es que Eriol fuera muy conocedor, pero estaba consiente que para representar el ballet de Giselle la bailarina que la representara debía ser excelsa en su representación.

Eriol continuo pasando las páginas del folleto donde hablaban del director, la historia del ballet de Giselle y otras cosas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

**"ELENCO"**

**Giselle** Tomoyo Daidoji

**Albrech** Yue Tsukishiro

**Mirtha** Sakura Kinomoto

**Hilarión** Kenji Samuro

Encontró lo que buscaba, Sakura Kinomoto era Mirtha en la obra y si no se equivocaba era la reina de las Willis y aparecería solamente en le segundo acto.

Eriol paso a otra página del folleto, sabia que en estos siempre ponen la biografía de los actores principales del elenco.

Tomoyo Daidoji

Primera bailarina del Ballet Nacional de Japón, a la corta edad de veinte años la Srta. Daidoji...

No, eso no es lo que buscaba, paso a la siguiente pagina.

Yue Tsukishiro

Uno de los mejores representantes de los últimos tiempos de la danza clásica, inicio sus estudios...

'Tampoco es lo que busco' pensó Eriol mientras pasaba a la siguiente página. Aquí está!

Sakura Kinomoto

Una de las más grandes representantes de la danza clásica de nuestros tiempos. Inicia sus estudios a la corta edad de 4 años con la profesora Masao Hishiri, quien al ver su gran potencial lo desarrollo al máximo logrando que ingresara a la Academia nacional de ballet Clásico a la edad de catorce años. Luego de culminar sus estudios en la academia nacional decidió que era momento de optar por nuevos horizontes y continuo sus estudios con el Ballet de Paris donde participo en varias obras. Su retorno a Japón fue recibido con mucho entusiasmo al unirse al Ballet nacional de Japón. Ahora a su corta edad de veinte años a la Srta. Kinomoto se le reconoce por su gran talento y su habilidad para transmitir los sentimientos de manera muy real. Sin duda un orgullo nacional.

'Impresionante' pensó Eriol mientras terminaba de leer lo que decía el folleto sobre Sakura.

- Eriol llegaste temprano. - dijo un acalorado Shaoran mientras se sentaba en su puesto al lado de Eriol en la platea.

- O tú llegaste tarde mi estimado amigo. - dijo Eriol mientras miraba su reloj.

- Es que fui a desearle suerte a Sakura antes de su presentación.

- Entiendo. - dijo Eriol mientras observaba como comenzaban a apagar las luces del lugar para anunciar que pronto daría inicio la función. - No me habías dicho que Sakura era muy reconocida por aquí. - dijo Eriol señalando el folleto en la página donde se encontraba la biografía de Sakura.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y le dijo - nunca preguntaste.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Como sea Eriol mejor has silencio que ya va empezar la obra.

Y en eso se apagaron las luces por completo. Lentamente el telón comenzó a subir y se dejo ver el escenario iluminado con luces muy tenues. La música comenzó a sonar y allí estaba ella! Tomoyo Daidoji en todo su esplendor. Su interpretación de Giselle era exquisita, se movía con mucha gracia y delicadeza. Todo en ella era perfecto sus movimientos tan suaves y delicados iban al ritmo de la música creando un ambiente mágico en la opinión de Eriol.

Tomoyo era hermosa de eso no cabía duda, llevaba su cabello recogido en un apretado moño en la base de la cabeza. Que por su tamaño dejaba saber que el cabello de Tomoyo era muy largo y abundante, por momentos Eriol sintió deseos de saber que se sentiría tener ese cabello entre sus manos, acariciarlo... Ya estaba pensando locuras pero no le importaba en su vida se había encontrado con un ángel tan hermoso como Tomoyo Daidoji. Su piel era blanca, tan blanca que le daba un aura etérea a su cuerpo mientras bailaba '¿qué se sentirá tocarla?' se pregunto Eriol mientras la veía. Y sus ojos, lo que más lo impresiono de ella fueron sus ojos, eran color púrpura... No, no exactamente púrpura eran como, como amatistas. Tenían el color de las amatistas. Y era tan ligera como una pluma o al menos eso aparentaba al ver con que facilidad la cargaba su pareja mientras bailaban. 'Yue era que se llamaba el tipo ese' recordó Eriol mientras los veía.

Eriol estaba tan ocupado siguiendo cada movimiento de Tomoyo, que no se percato del final del primer acto hasta que escucho aplausos a su alrededor y entonces lo comprendió. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar - BRAVO, BRAVO.

Shaoran que también estaba de pie aplaudiendo, se volvió a ver a Eriol con cara de 'que es lo que te sucede' - Eriol estás bien... Y yo que pensé que te ibas a dormir ni bien empezara el primer acto.

- Sí, no me pasa nada. - dijo Eriol mientras observaba con tristeza como se bajaba el telón. - que te parece si vamos por algo de tomar.

Salieron juntos al gran salón y en el bar pidieron ron.

Shaoran decidió iniciar una platica mientras esperaban la llamada para entrar a ver el segundo acto. - Y dime Eriol que te a parecido la obra hasta ahora.

- Hermosa

- Hermosa? - dijo Shaoran confundido, pero luego de unos segundos una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. - la obra o la primera bailarina.

- La segunda - dijo Eriol mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

- Tomoyo le quita el aliento a cualquiera lo se. Y eso que ni la conoces en persona ella es mu...

- A caso tu la conoces?

- Y como no si es la mejor amiga de mi prometida. Las dos se conocen desde pequeñas.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Si es para lo que estoy pensando te veo mal amigo.

- Acaso le vas a negar la ayuda a tu pobre amigo Eriol. Dime Shaoran cuantas veces te he ayudado y no puedes hacer esto por mi, no te voy a pedir nada del otro mundo solo que me la presentes. El encanto Hiraguizawa se hará cargo del resto.

- Vaya, eres bastante confianzudo tú. Bueno no te lo digo porque no te quiera ayudar, sino porque tus intentos serán inútiles. Tomoyo se casa en tres meses con Kenji Samuro. Él tipo que hace de Hilarión en la obra.

- Y entonces

- Eriol, como que 'Y entonces?' acaso estás loco, no me digas que de todos modos lo vas a intentar.

- Shaoran mientras que el Juez de Paz no diga los declaro marido y mujer todavía tengo esperanzas así que no té preocupes.

- Es que me preocupa, Tomoyo no es solo amiga de Sakura también es mi amiga y me niego a permitir que interfieras en su vida. Además en estos momentos las cosas no andan muy bien para Tomoyo.

- A caso su vida amorosa no va muy bien y el señor correcto no es lo que aparenta.

- No Eriol - dijo Shaoran en tono muy serio - Tomoyo está pasando por una grave situación económica y todo empeoro cuando a su madre le detectaron cáncer. Solo por eso fue que decidió regresar al Ballet, porque en verdad eso no es lo que la apasiona.

- Lo que dije antes fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte, disculpa Shaoran.

- Ya dejémoslo allí.

- Entonces me decías que Tomoyo está en una situación apretada.

- Sí así es, Ella dirigía junto a su madre una de las escuelas de danza más reconocidas de todo Japón, La escuela de danza Daidoji, la cual había sido fundada por su abuela paterna y está ubicada aquí en Osaka. Cuando el padre de Tomoyo murió, la madre de está tomo las riendas del negocio y lo llevo a su máximo esplendor. Pero hace más o menos un año sufrieron un gran desfalco por parte del contador del negocio. El tipo blanqueo las cuentas de las Daidoji y se fue dejándolas endeudadas con todos sus acreedores y todo esto se junto con el descubrimiento de que Sonomi, la mamá de Tomoyo, tenia cáncer.

Shaoran tomo otro sorbo de su copa y continuo - La enfermedad y el desfalco dejaron a Sonomi en un estado de salud muy grave. Pero Tomoyo a hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a su madre. En verdad admiro mucho a Tomoyo a penas escucho de la situación de su madre Tomoyo regreso de Paris (donde estaba estudiando becada) y tomo las riendas del asunto. Dio la cara frente a todos los acreedores e hizo arreglos de pago, re-hipoteco su casa para pagar parte de la hipoteca sobre el local de la escuela de danza, que estaba muy atrasada y apuntó de ser confiscada por el banco. Ya por último Tomoyo ingreso al ballet nacional donde rápidamente escalo posiciones convirtiéndose en la primera bailarina. Puesto con el cual tiene un salario más alto que el resto. Gracias a eso paga los gastos médicos de su madre y mantiene a duras penas su escuela de danza abierta.

- Y sabiendo todo esto no le has ofrecido tu ayuda Shaoran.

- Claro que sí, pero Tomoyo se niega a recibir ayuda de nadie, a veces ella puede ser muy obstinada.

- Ya veo, en verdad es una chica a la cual hay que admirar.

- Lo se y por eso no quiero que te metas con ella Eriol.

- Pero con todo este lió en su vida, aun así piensa casarse.

- Aunque no me guste admitirlo, desde que Kenji entro a la vida de Tomoyo las cosas mejoraron enormemente para ella. Kenji le a quitado un peso de encima a Tomoyo, la apoya en todo lo que puede. En verdad es un buen chico.

- Pero si dices que es un buen chico, porque dijiste al principio 'aunque no me guste admitirlo'

- Es que todavía ese tipo no me da buena espina, tiene un 'no se que' que no me agrada para nada. Sakura dice que me estoy imaginando cosas pero quien sabe.

- Y dime hace cuanto que este Kenji y Tomoyo se conocen.

- Se conocen de hace años pero tienen de novios seis meses. Sí hace solo un par de días fue que Kenji le pidió a Tomoyo que se casaran.

- Vaya eso fue rápido.

- Y que lo digas, a todos nos sorprendió pero no nos quedo de otra que desearles lo mejor.

En eso las luces del gran salón comenzaron a titiritar dando inicio a la primera llamada para el segundo acto.

- Bueno será mejor que vayamos. - dijo Shaoran mientras ponía su copa en la barra del bar.

- Sí a llegado el momento de conocer a la futura Sra. Li. - dijo Eriol mientras dejaba su copa al igual que Shaoran en la barra y seguía su camino.

Ya en sus puestos Eriol y Shaoran discutieron un poco sobre negocios, hasta que se dio inicio a la tercera llamada. Las luces se apagaron por completo y el telón comenzó a levantarse dejando ver a Sakura Kinomoto en el solo de Mirtha como reina de las Willis. Sakura estaba toda vestida de blanco y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño igual que el de Tomoyo con la diferencia de que Sakura en su cabello portaba una tiara que la identificaba como reina de la Willis. Sus movimientos eran sutiles y muy hermosos.

- Allí está ella Eriol. - dijo Shaoran en un susurro a su amigo. - No crees que se ve hermosa.

- Tú prometida es muy hermosa Shaoran. Hiciste una excelente elección.

- Lo sé.

Los dos continuaron admirando el resto de la obra en silencio. Eriol sin perder ni un segundo la figura de Tomoyo en el escenario. Para la última escena, el momento de la despedida fue muy triste, en el rostro de Tomoyo se reflejaba tanta tristeza y desesperanza por tener que dejar al amor de su vida. Todo fue muy conmovedor.

Cuando todo acabo, Eriol observo a las señoras de la platea de a lado de ellos secándose las lagrimas de la emoción. Todo el público se levanto de golpe a aplaudir a los del elenco. El telón se cerro y al abrirse de nuevo aparecieron Tomoyo y Yue en el centro del escenario recibiendo los aplausos del público y haciendo pequeñas reverencias. Las rosas llovían por todos lados en dirección al escenario. Yue se agacho y tomo una de las tantas en el piso y se la entrego a Tomoyo. La cual la recibió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía que Tomoyo estaba muy feliz, irradiaba felicidad por los poros.

El telón se cerro de nuevo y apareció Sakura sola en el escenario saludando al público. Eriol no se había percatado que Shaoran tenia un ramo de rosas rojas con él, llamo a Sakura desde su platea y ella se volteo y le sonrió, cosa que dejo a Shaoran colorado, pero luego de recuperarse del Shock le lanzo el ramo a Sakura. La cual lo atrapo con mucha facilidad.

El resto del elenco apareció en el escenario de a poco y al final salieron todos juntos nuevamente. Recibiendo por última vez la ovación del público.

* * *

Detrás del escenario se vivía un ambiente muy alegre. Todos estaban muy felices de haber culminado con éxito una gira de tres meses por todo Japón presentando la obra. Todo el mundo se acercaba a felicitar a Tomoyo y a Yue por su representación espectacular en la obra. 

- Vacaciones al fin. - dijo Sakura mientras entraba al camerino de Tomoyo.

- Lo se Sakura no tienes idea de cuanto las necesito en este momento. - dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a quitarse el vestido con el que había representado a Giselle esa noche.

Sakura se acerco a Tomoyo y comenzó a ayudarla a organizar las piezas del traje en el ropero. Mientras las arreglaba le pregunto. - y dime Tomoyo nos vas a acompañar está noche a celebrar el éxito de la obra.

- No lo sé Sakura no creo que...

- Vamos Tomoyo, no seas así, me costo siglos converse a Kenji y me dijo que si tu aceptabas el aceptaba también. - Sakura vio que Tomoyo iba a replicar. Pero la detuvo y prosiguió con su suplica. - Por favor Tomoyo hace años que no salimos. Vamos no seas agua fiesta van todos los chicos y las chicas del elenco hasta convencí a los de la orquesta. Y no te tienes que quedar mucho si quieres nada más haces acto de presencia y si no te gusta te vas de una vez. Porfis... Porfis Tomoyo. Si hasta el cubo de hielo de Yue va, bueno no exactamente por su voluntad pero tu sabes que Nakuru cuando le pide algo el es incapaz de negarse, Ay! Hacen tan linda pareja quien lo diría. La relacionista pública del Ballet y el bailarín principal conocido como 'El cubo de hielo' saliendo juntos...

- Sakura te saliste del tema de nuevo.

- Ay! lo siento Tomoyo. Bueno como te iba diciendo así te tenga que llevar...

- Iré

- arrastrada y no me interrumpas Tomoyo, así te tenga que llevar arras... Que dijiste.

- Que si voy.

- En serio, gracias, gracias Tomoyo te lo juro que no te vas a arrepentir. - dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amiga y salía con una gran sonrisa del camerino de Tomoyo al de ella para cambiarse.

'Está será una larga noche' fue todo lo que pensó Tomoyo mientras veía salir a su amiga de su camerino.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Nota de la autora**: Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. No se preocupen que Oportunidades llegara a su fin. Solo que ahora estoy en un pequeño bloqueo mental con esa historia y me inspire en está y aquí está.

Tómenlo como una celebración porque sobrepase los cien reviews. WAO muchas gracias a todos los que han apoyado, apoyan y apoyarán Oportunidades. No se preocupen que esa historia llegara a su final.

Bueno regresando al asunto que les parece está historia. Creen que tiene futuro o no. La continuación de la misma dependerá de que tanto le guste a ustedes. Aunque todavía no viene ni lo interesante pero ya el primer capitulo se estaba haciendo demasiado largo y lo deje allí.

**Nota Histórica: **El ballet de _**Giselle**_ fue creado en 1841 por Théophile Gautier, fue uno de los primeros ballet románticos escritos en dos actos. Su estreno oficial fue en Francia en ese año. La Música es de Adolphe Adam y la Coreografía original es de Jean Coralli, Jules Perrot y Marius Patipa. Así que como lo habrán notado el ballet de **_Giselle_** no me pertenece. Pero me parece una historia muy bonita y por eso lo utilice en este primer capitulo de Solo Por Ti. El argumetno de arriba es el original de la historia.

Por cierto no se nada de ballet, por eso ni intente poner como se llamaban los pasos de baile, lo investigue pero que enredo y lo deje así. La verdad el único ballet que he visto en mi vida fue el cascanueces y fue por la tele así que se imaginaran lo pobre que son mis conocimientos en ese aspecto. El que sea conocedor y tenga algo que corregirme bienvenido sea.

Ya me despido, deseándole mucha suerte a todos. POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER SU OPINIÓN.

**Muchas Gracias!**

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	2. Conociéndonos

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor pertenece a las chicas de CLAMP.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_- Que si voy._

_- En serio, gracias, gracias Tomoyo te lo juro que no te vas a arrepentir. - dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amiga y salía con una gran sonrisa del camerino de Tomoyo al de ella para cambiarse._

'_Está será una larga noche' fue todo lo que pensó Tomoyo mientras veía salir a su amiga de su camerino._

**Capitulo Dos: "Conociéndonos"**

- Eriol podrías hacerme el favor de apurarte. - dijo un impaciente Shaoran a la salida de la Casa de la opera de Osaka mientras esperaba que su amigo Eriol terminara de darle instrucciones a su chofer.

- Shaoran eres un impaciente... Además la obra se acaba de terminar dudo mucho que Sakura ya se haya cambiado. Así que relájate. - dijo Eriol de lo más tranquilo a su amigo. Shaoran solo le envió una mirada furiosa y siguió caminando por la acera. - Como te estaba diciendo Sota, antes de que nos interrumpiera, te puedes retirar, está noche no necesitare más tus servicios pero si el auto.

- Entendido Señor Eriol, que tenga buenas noches. - dijo Sota haciendo una pequeña reverencia y entregándole las llaves del carro a Eriol.

- Igualmente Sota hasta mañana. - Y con esto dicho Sota se retiro a descansar a su casa. - Vez Shaoran, si no me hubieras interrumpido hubiéramos salido de eso antes.

- No veo porque tuviste que pedirle a tu chofer que te dejara el carro. Si sabes muy bien que yo traje el mío y te puedo dejar en tu hotel.

- Shaoran, Shaoran, si hay algo que he aprendido en está vida es a evitar ser un mal tercio.

- Mal tercio?

Eriol se le quedo mirando a Shaoran y comenzó a negar con la cabeza para luego decirle. - Shaoran a veces pienso que eres demasiada ingenuo para tu propio beneficio... Me refiero a andar de violín, de metido, de...

- Te refieres a Sakura y a mi. Yo dudo que a Sakura le molestara que te dejáramos en tu hotel.

- Está bien digamos que a ustedes no les molesta que yo este allí, pero a mi si me molesta andar de violín. - Shaoran iba a replicar de nuevo ante el comentario de Eriol pero este lo detuvo. - Ya no te preocupes, ahora, a donde fue que me dijiste que vamos.

- Ah! Eso, a Sakura se le ocurrió que todo el elenco y demás deberían ir a celebrar el fin de la obra y van a ir a una discoteca.

- Ahora explícame en que lugar de esa ecuación entro yo. Porque no soy del elenco y demás.

- Ya no te enredes por eso, además quiero que tengas la oportunidad de conversar con Sakura... Va a llegar el día de la boda y el padrino no va a conocer a la novia!.

Eriol por unos instantes pelo los ojos como plato pero luego se tranquilizo y le pregunto. - Quieres que sea el padrino de tu boda?

- Y quién más Eriol? Eres mi mejor amigo. - dijo Shaoran calmadamente.

- Vaya... estoy halagado...

- Entonces aceptas.

- Pues claro hombre, como no? - dijo Eriol mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso a Shaoran.

- Shaoran - dijo una voz detrás de él llamándolo.

Shaoran se separo de Eriol y se voltio. Y allí delante de él estaba la visión que cada vez que veía le robaba el aliento, solo con saber que estaba allí lo ponía nervioso, ella era todo lo que el necesitaba, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había descubierto que la amaba, solo lo sabía. Ese vuelco que daba su corazón cada vez que la veía no podía ser otra cosa, debía ser amor. Shaoran no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en su rostro.

Daba muchas gracias al cielo por ese verano antes de su último año en la universidad en el que Eriol y el habían planeado ir de vacaciones a Paris y por un inconveniente de último momento Eriol tuvo que viajar a Italia a arreglar unos negocios. Fue justo ese verano en el que la conoció...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Era una fresca tarde de verano en París. Shaoran había llegado hace tres días y no encontraba nada que hacer. París no era una ciudad para conocer solo. Se encontraba dando vueltas por los alrededores del parque de Luxemburgo y acababa de llegar a una conclusión, ese día conocería la Torre Eiffel. _

'_Ya lo decidí la Torre Eiffel será' pensó Shaoran mientras comenzaba a darse la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido y tomar un taxi, cuando sintió un fuerte empujón en su hombro izquierdo que lo agarro fuera de balance he hizo que cayera de frente sobre otra persona. _

_Rápidamente Shaoran se levanto y comenzó a ofrecerle disculpas (en francés, cosa que a duras penas lograba) a la persona que había aplastado. Las cosas que traía la otra persona en su bolsa quedaron regadas por todo el piso, por unos segundos Shaoran no supo que hacer, viendo el reguero que había causado (habían panfletos y libros regados por todo el piso), salio de su pequeño trance cuando la otra persona le hablo._

_- Me vas a ayudar o no. - dijo la chica mientras en su posición sentada en el piso comenzaba a recoger los papeles que había cerca de ella._

_- Disculpa?_

_- Qué si me vas a ayudar o no?_

_- No, no es por eso, es que me sorprendió que me hablaras en español. (N/A: Bueno en verdad seria Japonés pero como la historia la estoy escribiendo en español...) - dijo Shaoran mientras se agachaba en una rodilla a ayudar a la chica a recoger los papeles. Estaba tratando de verla a la cara pero no podía porque traía un sombrero bastante grande que le disminuía a Shaoran la visibilidad._

_- Ups! - dijo la chica mientras seguía recogiendo los papeles. - Lo siento es que a veces se me enredan los cables y hablo en mi idioma natal... Si quieres te hablo en francés._

_- No es necesario, te entiendo perfectamente._

_- Ah bueno, para la próxima debes fijarte por donde andas amigo. - dijo la chica mientras que agarraba la resma de papeles y libros que tenia en las manos y los metía de nuevo a la bolsa._

_- Es que en verdad no te vi. - dijo Shaoran mientras que le entregaba los otros papeles que tenia en las manos, luego de haberlos recogidos. - Disculpa nuevamente._

_- Ya no importa. - dijo la chica mientras metía los últimos papeles que le había dado Shaoran en la bolsa. - Me ayudas a levantarme. - dijo la chica mientras levantaba su rostro de lo que estaba haciendo en la bolsa y miraba a Shaoran a la cara. Eso fue todo para Shaoran, nunca había creído en eso que decían de 'solo basta una mirada' hasta ese momento. Delante de él estaba la criatura más linda que había visto en toda su vida. Tenía los ojos verde esmeralda, el cabello castaño y la piel ligeramente bronceada... Perfecta. - Alo! Tierra llamando... Oye me escuchas._

_- Sí... Dime - Fue lo único que alcanzo a tartamudear Shaoran._

_- Que si me puedes ayudar a levantarme. - dijo la chica mientras le extendía su mano derecha para que la tomara. Shaoran se incorporo y tomo la mano de la chica, pero la jalo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, la chica se levanto muy rápido y su cuerpo se estrello con el de Shaoran haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, pero gracias a Dios los reflejos de Shaoran siempre han sido muy buenos y con su otro brazo libre tomo a la chica por la cintura. Se quedaron unos segundos así agarrados muy fuertemente el uno del otro. Shaoran perdido en la mirada esmeralda de la chica. - Eh... Disculpa, ya me puedes soltar._

_Shaoran se puso de todos los colores. Que vergüenza, no se había percatado que no la había soltado. - Disculpa - dijo Shaoran mientras soltaba a la chica muy en contra de su voluntad._

_- Bueno... Gracias por ayudarme... Adiós. - dijo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta para irse._

_Y hay se quedo Shaoran parado sin nada que decir, toda su vida había sido un chico de acción y hay estaba de pie como idiota mirando a la chica retirarse sin decirle nada. Y eso que su conciencia le decía 'que estás esperando ve tras ella' era como si su cerebro hubiera perdido contacto con el resto de su cuerpo. Pero fue sacado de su trance cuando alguien le entrego una propaganda de algún evento de quien sabe que. Solo ese segundo de distracción había bastado para perderla de vista. 'Allí iba mi oportunidad y lo peor es que ni el nombre me dijo' pensó Shaoran amargamente._

_Shaoran iba a seguir su camino cuando su pie aplasto algo. Por instinto Shaoran volteo a ver que era. 'Una cartera?' pensó Shaoran mientras recogía la carterita del piso. 'Tal vez...' BINGO su día comenzaba a mejorar. Era la cartera de la chica y lo sabia porque dentro había una foto de ella junto a otra chica de pelo negro largo. 'Bueno debe haber algo aquí dentro que me ayude a localizarla' pensó Eriol mientras revisaba la cartera. BINGO de nuevo (pero que buena racha) había un papel con una dirección escrita, era mejor que nada porque además de dinero no había ni una identificación o algo por el estilo. Pensó que lo mejor era probar allí primero._

_Horas más tarde, ya era de noche y Shaoran se encontraba parado en la entrada de un edificio de aspecto antiguo pero muy bien conservado, con una vista espectacular del río Sena. El área donde estaba ubicado se veía que era agradable. Le había tomado un rato llegar al lugar porque la dirección era un poco confusa y tuvo que parar a varios transeúntes a pedir ayuda. Pero había llegado... O al menos eso esperaba._

_Subió las escaleras del edificio hasta el tercer piso, como decían las instrucciones. 'Apartamento 3b' leyó en el papelito que tenia. Y allí estaba, la primera puerta a la derecha. Toco una vez, no hubo respuesta, toco otra vez, tampoco hubo respuesta, toco una tercera vez y escucho un leve '_Ya voy' _de alguien dentro del departamento. Se escucharon pasos hasta que al fin la puerta se abrió de par en par._

_- Disculpe la tardanza. En que le puedo ayudar. - dijo una chica de cabellos negros largos y ojos color amatista, que Shaoran reconoció como la de la foto._

_- Sí... es que me encontré está cartera en la calle - dijo Shaoran mientras le mostraba a la chica frente a él la cartera. - y lo único que tenia dentro era está dirección, no se si la dueña viva aquí o si me puede ayudar a localizar a está persona..._

_- Me temo que sí... - dijo la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza - No se donde carga ella la cabeza imagínate que solo hace un rato se dio cuenta que no la tenía. Por unos segundos me alegre de haberla hecho sacar todos sus documento de identidad de la cartera. Porque no es la primera vez que le pasa... Pero ya estoy hablando mucho, espera que la llamo. - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a gritar. - OYE APARECIO TU CARTERA VEN A BUSCARLA._

_- EN SERIO! YA VOY - grito la voz de la otra chica desde dentro del apartamento._

_La chica de cabello negro se volteo. - En un momento está aquí... Pero que descortés de mi parte pasa adelante. - dijo la chica mientras se echaba a un lado dándole espacio para pasar. El apartamento era amplio, a la izquierda estaba la cocina en el centro la sala y a la derecha un pasillo que Shaoran suponía llevaba a los cuartos. Todo estaba decorado con colores alegres y juveniles. En la pared contraria a la puerta de entrada se encontraban unas puertas grandes de madera y vidrio abiertas de par en par que daban a un balcón. Por lo que Shaoran pudo ver a leguas, la vista era maravillosa._

_- Muchas Gracias. - dijo Shaoran._

_- Pero por favor ponte cómodo. Te puedo ofrecer algo agua, jugo, té._

_- No, no es necesario - dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala._

_La chica de cabello negro tomo asiento frente a él y le dio una mirada inquisitiva. - Y dígame señor..._

_- Shaoran Li_

_- Si... Señor Li_

_- Por favor me haces sentir viejo solo Shaoran._

_- Sí... Shaoran me gustaría preguntarte... tu encontraste la cartera?_

_- Sí_

_- Y te has tomado el trabajo de buscar... de venir hasta acá para entregarla a su dueña._

_- Bueno eso era lo correcto._

_- Uhm... Y no hubiera sido más fácil entregarla a algún policía y que el se hiciera cargo._

_- No lo pensé en ese momento._

_- Uhm - fue lo único que pronuncio la chica del cabello negro mientras en sus ojos se veía un brillo extraño._

_- Ya estoy aquí - dijo la voz de una chica detrás de Shaoran, de la cual el estaba casi seguro reconocería en cualquier parte. - Y como me veo. - Shaoran se volteo en su puesto y quedo sin palabras. La chica de los ojos esmeraldas estaba parada en la entrada del pasillo y llevaba puesto un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo de tiritas, el largo del vestido daba por debajo de la rodilla. El traje era nada revelador pero muy sexy al mismo tiempo, algo difícil de explicar. - Y bien... ¿Cómo me veo?_

_- Estás fabulosa amiga, estoy segura de que cuando Jean (N/A: Jean es nombre de hombre por aquí) te vea se va a morir de un infarto, pero siento que falta algo... - dijo la chica de cabello negro emocionada y pensativa a la vez. - Pero donde anda mi cabeza, este es el joven que encontró tu cartera, se llama Shaoran Li._

_- Ay! Disculpe las molestias señor Li por haberlo hecho venir hasta acá. Es que no se donde anda mi cabe... Espera, eres el chico con el que me estrelle en el parque verdad._

_Shaoran se rasco la cabeza y le respondió. - B... Bueno este si... Soy yo. - dijo Shaoran entre tartamudeos. Esa chica lo ponía nervioso. Shaoran aclaro su garganta y dijo - Sí, es que la dejaste en el piso y cuando te fui a buscar ya te habías ido. - dijo un Shaoran más seguro mientras le extendía la mano donde sostenía la cartera._

_- Muchas Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá a traerme la cartera... Señor Li. - dijo la chica mientras tomaba la cartera._

_- No hay de que... Pero por favor dejemos las formalidades me haces sentir viejo, mi nombre es Shaoran._

_- Muy bien Shaoran, te puedo ofrecer algo agua, té..._

_- Agua está bien. - dijo Shaoran_

_- Muy bien entonces sale un agua enseguida. - dijo la chica de los ojos esmeraldas mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Al regresar le entrego el vaso de agua a Shaoran, que comenzó a tomar del mismo y le dijo - Y bien Shaoran no me has dicho que te parece mi atuendo. - Shaoran se atoro con el agua y comenzó a toser. La pregunta lo había agarrado fuera de bases. La chica de los ojos color esmeralda comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda. Cuando Shaoran se calmo le pregunto. - Oye estás bien. - Shaoran asintió. - No me haz respondido. ¿cómo me veo?_

'_Arrebatadoramente sexy' pensó Shaoran decirle pero se mordió la lengua y dijo. - Bien - 'Bien como vas a decir bien' le decía su conciencia a Shaoran._

_- Bien no es suficiente... Ese Jean debe sufrir por lo que me hizo._

_- El atuendo está bien - dijo la chica de cabello negro - Pero te falta algo... O alguien que te haga lucir a un mejor. - termino de decir la chica de cabello negro mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente y señalaba con la cabeza a Shaoran._

_Por unos segundos la chica de los ojos esmeraldas estuvo confundida pero luego agarro la indirecta. - Cierto... Y dime Shaoran tienes algo que hacer está noche. - dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a Shaoran._

_Otra vez atraparon a Shaoran fuera de base. - Quien yo?_

_- Si tú - dijo la chica de los ojos color esmeralda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_- No... No tengo nada planeado._

_- Excelente - dijo la chica de los cabellos negros. - A ver Shaoran serias tan amable de respondernos algunas preguntas. - Aunque a Shaoran se le veía la cara de contrariado, termino asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que le pedían. - Bien. Fumas?_

_- No_

_- Tomas?_

_- Solo socialmente._

_- Excelente - volvió a repetir la chica de cabello negro. - Por mi paso la prueba._

_- Por mi también. - dijo la chica de ojos color esmeralda, mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga. - Shaoran te tengo una propuesta._

_- Escucho - dijo Shaoran automáticamente. _

_- Te voy a relatar una pequeña historia. Mi amiga Tomoyo y yo tenemos que haber llegado aquí algunos meses y yo comencé a salir con este chico Jean, nos hicimos novios lo normal. Pero hace unas semanas el desgraciado ese tuvo el descaro de ponerme los cuernos. Ya he pasado por todas las fases de la recuperación desde llanto hasta negación... Lo bueno es que ahora que ya pase todo eso estoy en la fase de la venganza. Quiero que ese Jean sufra por lo que me hizo y se de cuenta de todo lo que se perdió. Me sigues hasta aquí Shaoran._

_- Sí, pero entonces como entro yo en el asunto._

_- Fácil tu, bueno si aceptas, me vas a ayudar con mi venganza._

_- Como?_

_- Está noche hay una fiesta, a la cual estoy segura que Jean ira. Y mi idea era ir para que viera lo que se pierde... Pero ahora pienso que es mejor además de lo anterior darle algo de su propia medicina._

_- y allí es donde entro yo... Quieres que aparente que soy tu chico para darle celos a ese Jean._

_- Así es, y no te preocupes tu no tendrás que pagar por nada. Yo me haré cargo de los gastos._

_- No es necesario, con tu presencia me doy más que servido... Además no seria de caballeros si dejo que pagues._

_- Pero tampoco de una Dama que tu lo pagues todo, que te parece si nos vamos a medias. Trato._

_- Trato, pero en ese caso tienes que prometer que serás mi guía turística aunque sea un día por Paris._

_- Acepto. - dijo la chica de los ojos color esmeralda mientras caminaba hacia donde Shaoran y le extendía la mano. La cual Shaoran tomo en un ligero apretón de manos. - entonces nos vamos._

_- Nos vamos. - dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba del sillón y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta junto con la chica de los ojos de color esmeralda. Ella tomo su bolso de la mesa al lado de la puerta de salida y su abrigo del perchero. Al ver esto Shaoran se voltio y pregunto - Pero, no se que piensan , así estoy bien o necesito cambiarme._

_- No, así estás bien. - dijo Tomoyo - Lo único que debes recordar es que ella debe lucir como nunca._

_- De eso no te preocupes... Tomoyo verdad?_

_- Así es._

_- Ay! pero que tonta, creo que no te he dicho mi nombre verdad. - dijo la chica de los ojos color esmeralda mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano derecha. Pero Luego se volteo a Shaoran y le dio la sonrisa más linda que Shaoran había visto en su vida. - Mi nombre es Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto. _

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ese día se había ganado un ojo morado por el pequeño plan de venganza de Sakura. Pero ni le importo... de allí en adelante no hubo día que no saliera con Sakura, el último día de sus vacaciones cuando Sakura lo fue a despedir a la estación del tren fue cuando Shaoran logro reunir el valor suficiente para pedirle que fuera su novia y ella acepto, hasta le dijo que ya se había tardado. Así era Sakura, que se podía hacer. Hacia ya dos años de ese encuentro... Recuerdos aquellos.

Se mantenían en contacto por teléfono, correo electrónico y los fines de semana que podía Shaoran viajaba a Paris a visitarla. Y así lo han hecho hasta ahora y les ha ido muy bien.

- Shaoran me escuchas. - dijo la voz de Sakura ya un poco preocupada porque llevaba rato llamando a Shaoran y este no le contestaba.

- Sí, disculpa es que estaba pensando en otras cosas. - dijo Shaoran mientras se rascaba la cabeza, cosa que hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

Sakura le sonrió a Shaoran y le paso ambos brazos por el cuello. - Y puedo saber en que pensaba mi novio favorito.

- Me estaba acordando del día en que nos conocimos. - dijo Shaoran mientras sonría ante el comentario de Sakura de 'su novio favorito'

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. - dijo Sakura antes de darle a Shaoran un ligero beso en los labios.

- Ves... a esto me refiero con lo de andar de violín. - dijo Eriol que se encontraba parado detrás de Shaoran. Shaoran le hizo un movimiento con la mano a Eriol como de 'déjalo ir' y siguió en su pequeña platica con Sakura mientras seguían abrazados. - que bueno que le dije a Sota que me dejara el carro. - dijo Eriol más para sí que otra cosa.

- Créeme que te entiendo. - dijo una voz de mujer a la derecha de Eriol. - Sakura me lo hacia a mi todo el tiempo mientras vivíamos en París. Después de un rato uno aprende a ignorarlos. - Eriol se volteo a ver quien le estaba hablando y fue una sorpresa grata la que se llevo. - Hola! - dijo la chica mientras miraba a Eriol a la cara y le extendía la mano para saludarlo. - Soy Tomoyo Daidoji, amiga de la chica guindada del cuello de tú amigo.

- Mucho gusto Señorita Daidoji, me han hablado mucho de ustedes.

- Espero que muchas cosas buenas.

- Solo cosas maravillosas - dijo Eriol mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoyo y la besaba en el dorso de la misma

- Pero que tenemos aquí todo un caballero. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonría a Eriol. - Disculpe pero creo que no capte su nombre.

- Ah! Desde luego... Que tonto de mi parte, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa amigo del chico que mira con cara de 'cordero listo para el matadero' a su amiga.

- Un placer conocerlo señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo Tomoyo mientras reía por el comentario de Eriol.

- Por favor evitemos las formalidades, si de todos modos vamos a ser como familia cuando estos dos se casen. - dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo. - Aunque me odiaría a mi mismo en este instante si por algo juego del destino en realidad estuviéramos emparentados.

Tomoyo como dama que es, ignoro por completo el último comentario de Eriol y le dijo con su mejor sonrisa - Lo siento señor Hiraguizawa, me sentiría halagada, pero creo que todavía no tenemos ese grado de confianza necesario para llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila. - luego de lo cual muy sutilmente Tomoyo retiro la mano que Eriol aún le sostenía.

- Lo entiendo y respeto su decisión señorita Daidoji. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo. 'Me agrada' pensó Eriol mientras miraba a Tomoyo. La chica lo había puesto en su lugar sin muchas palabras y todo el tacto del mundo. Decidido a que era momento de cambiar el tema y le dijo - Si me permite, me gustaría felicitarla por su actuación está noche usted estuvo maravillosa.

- Muchas Gracias. Me alegro que le haya gustado la obra.

'Y sigue evitando los cumplidos' pensó Eriol - Sí, la verdad le debo confesar que no soy muy a fin a este tipo de actividades pero estuvo todo excelente.

- Me alegro, tal vez se haga un espectador asiduo de ahora en adelante.

- Claro que con usted como estrella, creo que no faltaría a ninguna función. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo.

'Solita camine a esa' pensó Tomoyo mientras trataba de idear que responderle. Claro que se había dado cuenta de las indirectas bien directa que el señor Hiraguizawa le estaba lanzando. Ya estaba acostumbrada a encontrarse en esas situaciones, tener muchos admiradores a veces puede ser un trabajo estresante. No hay que desanimarlos, pero tampoco hay que darles pie a que piensen o se imaginen otras cosas. - Señor Hiraguizawa me imagino...

- Tomoyo llegaste! - dijo una emocionada Sakura todavía abrazada de Shaoran pero ahora este la sostenía por la cintura.

- Hace un rato. - dijo una despreocupada Tomoyo.

- Veo que ya conociste a Eriol. - dijo Shaoran mirando inquisitivamente a su amigo.

- Si, el señor Hiraguizawa y yo llevamos un rato charlando.

- Tomoyo tú no cambias, siempre tan formal - dijo Sakura mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Shaoran. - Y bueno como nadie se ha tomado la molestia de presentarnos un gusto conocerlo Eriol - dijo Sakura mientras extendía su mano hacia Eriol. - Un gusto conocerlo.

- El gusto es mío Señorita Kinomoto. - dijo Eriol mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y la besaba en el dorso al igual que había hecho Tomoyo.

- No, no, no, nada de señorita Kinomoto, Sakura por favor.

- En ese caso un gusto conocerte Sakura. Me han hablado mucho de ti. - dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Sakura. - Bueno en verdad Shaoran no hay día que no te mencione.

- En serio, bueno déjame decirte que Shaoran también me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Espero que puras cosas agradables.

- Quizás sí, quizás no. - dijo Sakura - Pero seguimos hablando en la disco. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos - dijo Sakura mirando su reloj - ya algunos de los chicos del elenco y la orquesta se fueron. Solo quedan algunos que no tienen como irse.

- Bueno en mi carro caben como cinco más. - Ofreció Eriol.

- Excelente. - dijo Sakura. Luego volteo a ver a Shaoran y le dijo - Shaoran no te importa que le demos el aventón a algunos de los chicos.

- Claro que no.

- Bueno en ese caso voy a buscarlos. - dijo Sakura mientras emprendía camino a los camerinos. Pero se detuvo en seco y miro a Tomoyo y le dijo. - Tomoyo. Y Kenji?

- Fue por el carro. Me dijo que lo esperara aquí. - Fue la respuesta de Tomoyo.

- Ah! Bueno. - y con esto dicho Sakura emprendió el camino de vuelta a los camerinos.

A los minutos Sakura regreso con un grupo de bailarinas y bailarines del elenco. Se estaban repartiendo entre los dos carros pero como no cabían todos, tuvieron que esperar a que Kenji llegara con su carro para poder irse todos juntos.

* * *

Ya en el lugar de la reunión Shaoran le dijo a Sakura - pensé que dijiste que íbamos a una discoteca. 

- Se me ocurrió que seria más divertido un Bar Karaoke

- Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema después de que no me obligues a subir a cantar. - Sakura comenzó a hacerle cara de perrito desamparado cuando este le dijo. - Y no me pongas esa cara Sakura... te puede servir para muchas cosas pero está vez no. Mira que lo digo en serio Sakura, no voy a cantar. Me niego. Sakura No.

_**

* * *

Minutos después... **_

- Por favor un gran aplauso para la señorita Horichi y su magnifica interpretación. - dijo el presentador que estaba parado en el centro de la tarima. - Ahora nuestra siguiente interpretación es un dueto.- dijo el presentador mientras revisaba la lista que tenia en la mano. - conformado por Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li. Por favor recibámoslos con un gran aplauso. - termino de decir el presentador mientras se retiraba del escenario y el foco principal alumbraba a una Sakura radiante y aún Shaoran llevado jalado por el brazo al centro de la tarima.

- Buenas noches público presente. -dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, cuando se acerco a uno de los micrófonos, a lo que los presentes hicieron una ovación.- Compañeros del elenco y la orquesta. - la ovación del público se hizo mayor en ese momento con la ayuda de los del elenco y la orquesta. - Gracias por tan calido recibimiento. Mi novio y Yo. - la parte de novio Sakura la dijo mientras le daba a Shaoran un jalón por el brazo para que se parara a lado de ella. - Está noche les queremos interpretar una canción que esperamos sea de su agrado. - dijo Sakura. Shaoran estaba rojo a más no poder y pensaba 'Porque dejo que Sakura me haga esto' - El nombre de la canción es... **_Corazones_**.

En ese segundo Shaoran comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que había hecho en ese mes, todas las cosas que había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Sakura que pudieron haber causado que Sakura le hiciera pasar esa vergüenza. 'No... Nada' pensaba Shaoran, no encontraba razón alguna. 'La única respuesta que tengo es que... a Sakura le encanta verme apenado, esto me lo acaba de confirmar' pensó amargamente Shaoran mientras comenzaba a escuchar el inicio de la música de la canción. No le quedaba de otra tenia que cantar...

_**Shaoran: **_

_Hay corazones plagados de estrellas,  
__enamorando a las noches más bellas, __  
no me imagino escribiendo estas cosas sin ti._

_Hay corazones que intentan poesía,  
__y el mío ni harto de amor te diría,  
__que no concibe belleza de luna sin ti... vez_

_Hay corazones que van despacio, locos y ciegos buscando su espacio...  
__hay corazones sí, corazones... y cada cual latirá sus pasiones.  
__Eey eye eyeye _

_**Sakura: **_

_Hay corazones con alas de espina,  
__te dan deseos, caricias,  
__no me imagino el placer de una herida sin ti... vez_

_Me llueven mares de corazones,  
cambiando el rumbo de mis emociones.  
__Un horizonte, y un para siempre.  
Mi corazón que con el tuyo se pierde. _

_**Ambos:**_

_Quiero, más que nada sé que quiero,  
__Más allá te quiero y siento  
__Siento que me hace boom, boom, mi corazón, boom, boom, boom _

_Quiero, tanto quiero y quise tanto,  
__y tanto fue que no se cuanto,  
__Siento que me hace boom, boom, mi corazón, boom, boom, boom ,boom  
__Eey eye eyeye _

_**Ambos:**_

_Hay corazones que tiran a darte,  
__y solo el tuyo que es punto y aparte,  
__no me imagino una vida, una historia, sin ti... vez_

_Me llueven mares de corazones,  
cambiando el rumbo de mis emociones.  
__Un horizonte, y un para siempre.  
Mi corazón que con el tuyo se pierde. _

_Eey eye eyeye..._

- En momentos así es que me arrepiento de no tener una cámara filmadora a mano. - dijo un Eriol bastante divertido sentado en una de las mesas del local (acompañado de algunos miembros del elenco dentro de los cuales estaban Tomoyo y Kenji) mientras veía a Sakura y Shaoran estaban cantando en el escenario. - Esto no tiene precio.

- Señor Hiraguizawa lo acompaño en su opinión nunca pensé que alguna vez vería a _Shaoran Li..._ cantando en un Bar Karaoke. - dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba al escenario. Luego se movió en su asiento para mirar a su novio que se encontraba sentado al lado de ella y tenia su brazo derecho sobre la silla de Tomoyo. - Alguna vez te imaginaste algo así. Nunca pensé que Sakura lograra convencerlo.

- Sabes que cuando Sakura se propone algo lo consigue. - dijo un Kenji también divertido. Kenji era un chico alto, más alto que Tomoyo como por una cabeza, de tez blanca, con buen cuerpo, cabello negro y ojos chocolate. Se le podía considerar un buen chico, era simpático, se llevaba bien con todos y cada vez que podía ayudar a alguien lo hacia. Estaba en su naturaleza.

- Sí lo se... Pero esto... Hasta me siento un poco mal por Shaoran. - dijo Tomoyo algo consternada.

- Pues no debes sentirte mal... Parece que Shaoran le agarro el gusto al asunto. - dijo Eriol mientras señalaba el escenario. Y se veía a Shaoran más calmado tomado de la mano de Sakura mirándola a los ojos mientras cantaban la parte a dueto. Se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras terminaban de escuchar la interpretación de sus amigos. Cuando la canción llego a su fin Sakura se lanzo a los brazos de Shaoran y le planto un súper beso allí en el escenario. Todos en el público comenzaron a silbar y a aplaudir. - Nunca he visto a Shaoran tan rojo como ahora... Eso no debe ser muy bueno para su salud tanta sangre a la cabeza y eso... - dijo Eriol mientras trataba de aguantar la risa. Shaoran luego que Sakura lo soltó se había puesto más rojo que un tomate. Cosa que parece imposible pero paso.

Sakura y Shaoran se bajaron del escenario luego de dar un par de gracias al público por los aplausos. Todo el camino del escenario a la mesa donde estaban sentados los felicitaban y Shaoran recibía muchas palmadas en la espalda departe de los hombres en el lugar felicitándolo. Cuando Sakura llego a la mesa dijo - Y que les pareció.

- Estuvieron muy bien Sakura - le respondió Tomoyo

- En especial Shaoran - dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Shaoran por la cintura y lo besaba en la mejilla. - cierto que estuvo muy bien.

- Sí en especial Shaoran. - dijo Eriol mientras miraba divertido a su amigo. Shaoran lo miro con cara de 'donde hagas un comentario estás muerto' a lo que Eriol dijo - Pero hasta allí lo dejamos. - había que dejar que el chico respirara paz... ya el lunes se daría gusto en la oficina.

- Tomoyo - llamo una de las chicas que estaba sentada en la mesa con Tomoyo.- No te importa si nos llevamos a tu novio un momentito es que necesitamos que nos ayuden con los coros de la canción que vamos a cantar.

- Claro no hay problema Kara. - dijo Tomoyo

- Que dices Kenji? Nos ayudas. - dijo Kara con su mejor sonrisa seductora.

A Kenji no le gustaba mucho la idea, Kara era muy aventada con él (se le notaba a leguas que quería algo con él, pero el seria incapaz de engañar a Tomoyo... Jamás). Después de unos momentos de insistencia por parte de Kara no le quedo de otra que aceptar. - Está bien vamos. - Y con eso dicho las otras chicas que estaban en la mesa y Kara se fueron en dirección al escenario con Kenji. En el camino al escenario arrastraron con ellas a otros chicos del elenco y la orquesta para su presentación.

- Bueno nosotros vamos a buscar algo de tomar a la barra. - dijo Shaoran ignorando por completo el intercambio entre Kara y Kenji. Era normal y estaban acostumbrados a que Kara donde pudiera intentara una movida, pero todos sabían que Kenji era incapaz de engañar a Tomoyo. - ¿Quieren algo? - les pregunto a Tomoyo y Eriol que eran los únicos dos que quedaban sentados en la mesa.

- Yo estoy bien - dijo Tomoyo

- Igual - dijo Eriol mientras señalaba su trago que estaba intacto.

Sakura y Shaoran se fueron a la barra y Tomoyo y Eriol quedaron en un silencio sepulcral que Eriol pensó era necesario romper. - Señorita Daidoji me comentaba Shaoran que usted es dueña de una academia de baile.

Dando gracias porque Eriol había comenzado una conversación decente le dijo. - Así es, la escuela de Danza Daidoji la fundo mi abuela hace años y ahora la dirigimos mi mamá y yo. - Termino de decir Tomoyo la última parte un poco más bajito como recordando algo.

Notando que Tomoyo estaba pensando en otra cosa que la hacia sentir mal Eriol prosiguió. - y dígame estás clases son para todo el mundo o solo para profesionales.

Tomoyo salio de su pequeño trance y le dijo. - Oh no, son para todo el que quiera aprender. Solo que dependiendo del nivel en que se encuentre al estudiante se le ubica en la clase que necesita.

- Ya veo... Y dígame dan clase de ballet solamente o incluyen otras áreas.

- Nuestra lista de clases es muy variada desde bailes clásicos como ballet hasta danza moderna. De todo un poco hay clases de bailes de salón como salsa, merengue, vals, tango, mambo, toda la línea de bailes de salón.

- Que interesante. Y como funciona esto de las clases. Arman grupos o parejas.

- Bueno el primer lunes de cada mes invitamos a todos los que quieran ingresar a los cursos a una gran reunión donde los profesores evaluamos su desempeño sin ningún compromiso y los ubicamos en el nivel que consideramos apto para la persona. Con los niños es distinto con ellos si armamos grupos y solo dan clases en las mañanas. Las otras clases son en la noche porque muchas de las personas que van toman las clases para desestresarse.

- Eres profesora también? - pregunto Eriol que no dejo escapar el comentario que había hecho Tomoyo de 'los profesores evaluamos...'

- Siempre que tengo tiempo libre me encargo de algunas clases... Como por ejemplo ahora que tengo un mes de vacaciones este verano iniciare un curso. Como este lunes es el primero del mes, me da la oportunidad de ir con mi grupo hasta el final. No me gusta darle clases a medias a mis alumnos, no me parece correcto. Es poco profesional.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted. - dijo Eriol - y me dijiste que está clase es abierta al público y sin compromiso.

- Sí así es.

- En ese caso tal vez me de una vuelta por allá.

Tomoyo solo le sonrió, mientras dentro de su cabeza se daba de golpes en la frente con su mano 'Que cabezona, Como se me ocurre decirle lo del curso' pensó Tomoyo - Como no, lo esperamos.

- Allí estaré. - fue lo último que dijo Eriol con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: Hola mis estimadas lectoras (res), como están? Yo espero que muy bien. Por mi parte me encuentro bien. No tienen idea cuanto me alegra el excelente recibimiento que recibió el primer capitulo de Solo por Ti. ESTOY FELIZ! GRACIAS!

Bueno este capitulo fue mayormente S&S y debía terminar unas paginas más arriba pero se me ocurrió meter lo de Shaoran cantando... No me aguante, pobrecito. Imagínense que mientras lo escribía yo me reía solita porque ponía la canción puesta y me imaginaba a Shaoran cantando y bueno... Mi hermana solo me miraba con cara de 'A está loca que le paso' porque solita me reía frente a la computadora. Puede que a algunos no le parezca gracioso lo que le hizo Sakura a Shaoran pero bueno. Y que me dicen de cómo se conocieron. Pensé ponerlo al principio para que no tenga que meterlo en la trama más adelante y entonces todo se me vuelva un enrollo. Yo creo que eso más que Flashback fue una regresión.

**Nota de la canción: **La canción **_corazones_** es cantada a dueto por **Miguel Bosé y Ana Torroja. **Es algo viejita salio hace unos años; A mi me gusta mucho, es una canción bonita y como se darán cuenta no me pertenece. Creo que si la oyen entenderán más.

Por cierto muchas gracias a Nanita-Chan y a Lebel27 por ofrecerme su ayuda para con lo de los pasos de los cuales no se nada. Bueno en los próximos capítulos no va a haber muchos ballet que digamos pero créanme que tendré presente su ofrecimiento. GRACIAS!

Ya me despido, deseándole mucha suerte a todos.

Gracias en especial a **Kaori-sama, Tomoyo, Basileia Daudojiu, Nanita-Chan, Ladyhyoga, Angexf, Lebel27, Tommi-san, Luna 310, May, Cristy-Chan, Ayin y Yuzu.** Por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejarme un Review. Se les agradece el apoyo.

Muchas Gracias! Se me estaba olvidando gracias también a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi Fic.

Ahora si ya me despido. Suerte a todas (os). Ya veremos que pasa ahora con lo de Tomoyo y Eriol en las clases de baile. CHAO!

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	3. Se necesitan Dos

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor como ya saben no me pertenece, como sabemos es propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted. - dijo Eriol - y me dijiste que está clase es abierta al público y sin compromiso. _

_- Sí así es. _

_- En ese caso tal vez me de una vuelta por allá._

_Tomoyo solo le sonrió, mientras dentro de su cabeza se daba de golpes en la frente con su mano 'Que cabezona, Como se me ocurre decirle lo del curso' pensó Tomoyo - Como no, lo esperamos. _

_- Allí estaré. - fue lo último que dijo Eriol con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro. _

**Capitulo Tres: "Para Bailar Se Necesitan Dos"**

El fin de semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El lunes había llegado...

Los lunes por la mañana siempre han sido días interesantes para Eriol Hiraguizawa. Ser presidente de una corporación como Hiraguizawa Internacional tenia sus pros y sus contras. La mayor parte de su labor giraba en torno a la toma de decisiones y a la delegación de responsabilidades a sus empleado. Había aprendido eso último a punta de golpes, nadie en este mundo es 'superman' para pensar que puede hacer todo solo, hay que aprender a tomar el riesgo de apoyarse en otros cuando es necesario. Hay que aprender a Confiar. Y no muchos se encontraban dentro del circulo de confianza de Eriol solo muy pocos, entre los que se encontraba su amigo Shaoran, por supuesto, y otros miembros de su staff.

Al principio, cuando inicio su negocio, todo giraba alrededor de la teoría de ensayo y error. Ahora que miraba atrás y analizaba las decisiones que había tomado, daba gracias por haber tenido la suerte de que todo lo que hacia le saliera bien. Porque muchas de sus decisiones fueron alocadas pero efectivas, su poca experiencia fue uno de los tantos puntos que hizo su incursión en el mundo de los negocios algo arriesgado. Pero, Eriol era un hombre que actuaba por impulso, en algunos casos era bueno, en otros no tanto. Durante los años había tratado de apaciguar sus reacciones pero todavía no lo lograba.

Pero bueno al menos lo estaba intentando. El día de hoy su nueva asistente, Miharu, estaba listándole todas las reuniones y llamadas importantes que tenia que hacer ese día. Su antigua asistente, Sally, no pudo viajar con él a Japón por su familia (los hijos de Sally la necesitan más que él). Así que la había dejado a cargo de la sección de Hiraguizawa Internacional en Inglaterra, ella le presentaba informes semanales de sus negocios y cuando había que tomar decisiones importantes de inversión lo consultaba y esperaba la aprobación por parte de él. Sally era como su mano derecha y gracias a los avances tecnológicos Eriol se mantenía al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con su negocio en Inglaterra.

Eriol escuchaba con vago interés la lista de actividades que tenia que hacer el día de hoy. Como siempre la típica llamada para ultimar detalles, con su representante, sobre esa empresa que estaba comprando en Brazil, hablar con su abogado para que le diera su opinión sobre el contrato que le había enviado para la venta de una de sus tantas fabricas de ropa, la video conferencia que tenia en la tarde con la junta directiva de Telechip Corp. (una de las tantas empresas que estaba bajo la dirección de Hiraguizawa Internacional.) para que le rindieran su informe trimestral y otras cosas de menor importancia por aquí y por allá. Cuando Miharu termino con la extensa lista de cosas que hacer, Eriol le dijo que se podía retirar.

La vida de Eriol no podía ser mejor, no eran ni las ocho de la mañana y ya tenia todo su día ocupado (noten el sarcasmo). Pero no podía quejarse el trabajo lo mantenía entretenido, porque si el hubiera querido con la fortuna que le había heredado su padre no hubiera tenido que trabajar más nunca. Pero que valor tiene ganarse las cosas sin esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Todavía no llegaba al punto de ser adicto al trabajo, pero estaba cerca. Aunque a veces tanta responsabilidad lo dejaba fuera de bases. Gracias a él muchas personas tenían trabajo y gracias a ese trabajo mantenían a su familia.

Eriol era conocido por ser muy bueno con sus empleados, todos contaban con planes de salud, fondos de jubilación, bonificaciones, entre otras cosas. Y no solo los de Hiraguizawa Internacional también los empleados de todas las empresas que formaban parte de este conglomerado y hasta en aquellas que adquiría implementaba ese sistema. Era lo menos que podía hacer, él estaba conciente de lo difícil que es pasar trabajo. Cuando veía a su madre trabajar horas extras para poder llevar más dinero a la casa porque 'El Conde' no le daba ni un céntimo para ayudar con los gastos diarios, pero lo peor vino cuando la madre de Eriol cayo enferma y no había para las medicinas. Justo antes de que muriera la madre de Eriol, fue que se le movió un poco el corazón al tipo ese, pero ya era tarde.

Y Eriol había aprendido su lección. Y se hizo todo un hombre de la noche a la mañana. Nunca espero nada de nadie y aprendió que solo su esfuerzo lo haría conseguir lo que se propusiera. Claro que la herencia que su padre le dio en vida lo sorprendió. Pero eso no iba a evitar que siguiera trabajando. Y así forjo su futuro el solo. Cosa de la cual estaba orgulloso, aunque no podía evitar a veces sentirse inmensamente solo. Sentía que algo le hacia falta y no podía especificar que era... La soledad a veces podía ser abrumadora...

- Oye Eriol me escuchas. - dijo Shaoran mientras tocaba el hombro de Eriol.

- Shaoran no te escuche entrar. - dijo Eriol que fue agarrado de sorpresa en medio de sus más profundos pensamientos.

- Ya se está haciendo frecuente. - dijo Shaoran mientras se movía de al lado de Eriol y se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio. - Pero ya no importa, dime... Como amaneciste el día de hoy.

- Yo muy bien y tu Shaoran.

- Mi día era magnifico hasta que está mañana, en mi departamento, cuando estaba ojeando el periódico local me tope con cierto articulo que quisiera discutir contigo.

- Vas a tener que afianzar un poco más lo que me estás diciendo porque la verdad hoy solo leí el Wall Street Journal, Capital Financiero, entre otros pero todavía no llego a la prensa local... Acaso hay algo de suma relevancia de lo cual no estoy enterado. - dijo Eriol de lo más tranquilo, cuando en realidad sabía específicamente de que era lo que Shaoran le estaba hablando y estaba luchando con toda su fuerza por no reírse.

- Oh no te preocupes déjame decírtelo. - Shaoran saco una copia del periódico local y comenzó a buscar en el periódico hasta que encontró el articulo que quería en una de las paginas del centro y comenzó al leer. - _Y en las noticias sociales, gracias a fuentes de información fidedignas, nos enteramos que este sábado vieron a los miembros del elenco del ballet nacional de Japón celebrando el termino con éxito de su obra "Giselle" en un Bar karaoke de la localidad donde las estrellas Tomoyo Daidoji y Sakura Kinomoto ofrecieron espectaculares interpretaciones de canciones populares, pero lo que más llamo la atención, de su escritora de sociales favorita, fue que hasta el mismísimo Shaoran Li presidente de la Corporación Li y prometido de la señorita Kinomoto, aunque que todavía 'no' oficialmente, cantando a dueto con su novia (ver foto adjunta)... _Vez a esto me refiero. - dijo Shaoran mientras lanzaba el periódico sobre el escritorio donde Eriol pudo ver de nuevo claramente la foto que ya había visto esa mañana en el periódico. Donde aparecía Shaoran y Sakura tomados de la mano y cantando en la tarima del local. - y al final la columnista pone _No se ven divinos..._ Mi reputación se vera sumamente afectada con esto.

Eriol le sonrió a su amigo y le dijo - Tranquilo Shaoran no es nada grave, ya se les pasara en cuanto confirmes el rumor de que estás comprometido con Sakura se olvidarán de lo otro y comenzarán a indagar sobre su vida privada hasta decir no más.

- Nada más contéstame una cosa Eriol.

- Dime

- Tu tuviste algo que ver con esto - dijo Shaoran mientras señalaba el periódico.

- Shaoran tu sabes que por mucho que a mi me guste jactarme de las bromas que te hago me temo que yo no soy el autor de está brillante idea... Aunque me pregunto como consiguieron esa foto, yo no vi a nadie en el local con cámaras ni nada por el estilo. Porque sino ten por seguro que lo primero que hago es pedirle que me haga una copia de las fotos para poder empapelar tu oficina con ellas. - Termino de decir Eriol tratando de animar a su amigo.

- Ja Ja que gracioso Eriol.

- Bueno ya no podemos resolver este asunto así que dime como te termino de ir ayer. Me dijiste que tenias un almuerzo con la familia de Sakura. - Shaoran solo suspiro. - Tan bien te fue? - pregunto un divertido Eriol.

- Sabes que nunca le he caído bien al hermano de Sakura, por suerte el papá de Sakura nos apoya porque sino, me las vería negras. - dijo Shaoran mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

- Pero entonces ya tiene fecha para el compromiso oficial.

- Por suerte llegamos a una conclusión con eso. La fiesta de compromiso es en dos semanas.

- Y la boda?

- Hay está el asunto... No llegamos a un acuerdo todavía. Cuando íbamos a discutir ese punto, Sakura y Touya volvieron a discutir y allí murió el almuerzo.

- Cuando te oigo hablar... hay veces que me alegro de seguir soltero.

- Ja Ja Hoy amaneciste divertidísimo tú.

- Como sea

- Ya veremos cuando te llegue la hora Hiraguizawa. Y yo voy a estar allí para ver tu caída.

- Pero mientras tanto mi estimado Shaoran, solo me queda divertirme con tu predicamento.

- Y dime tienes planeado algo para está noche.

- La verdad si... Tengo cierto compromiso en una academia de baile de la localidad.

- Eriol yo que te dije de Tomoyo.

- Oye estás dudando de mi... Me siento ofendido. - dijo Eriol con fingida ofensa. - Solo voy a afianzar mis dotes en el baile.

- Si como no. - le respondió un incrédulo Shaoran. - Se muy bien lo que buscas.

- Allá tú si no me crees.

_**

* * *

En la Escuela de Danza Daidoji **_

Eriol tenia unos diez minutos de haber llegado y estaba en el gran salón esperando que empezaran las clases de baile. Era un salón amplio con la pared contraria a la entrada recubierta de espejos de la pared al techo. Al fondo habían tres grandes ventanales que miraban hacia la calle, el lugar era calido y espacioso.

Al llegar se había sorprendido por la gran cantidad de carros que había estacionados fuera del local. Por suerte le había dicho a Sota que lo llevara porque sino hubiera tardado un buen par de minutos buscando estacionamiento. Le había dicho a su chofer que lo recogiera en una hora en ese lugar. La Escuela de Danza Daidoji... que era un edificio de tres pisos, ubicado cerca del centro de la ciudad. Estaba todo pintado de blanco y tenia un gran letrero que decía el nombre de la institución. Al entrar una joven lo recibió en la entrada sentada en un pequeño escritorio. La joven lo hizo llenar un formulario y luego de completarlo lo hizo pasar al gran salón donde ahora se encontraba con un grupo de personas bastante grande entre jóvenes y señores (ras) de edad algunas se veían emocionadas, otras estaban tranquilamente conversando, estos eventos eran perfectos para hacer vida social. Y por como se veía el lugar de lleno, Eriol asumía que era bastante famoso.

- Buenas noches a todos - dijo una voz femenina a la entrada del gran salón. Eriol como estaba parado hasta el fondo del salón no alcanzaba a ver bien a las personas en la entrada. - Mi nombre es Madam Mitzuri pero pueden decirme Madam Mitz. - dijo en tono alegre, la señora que ahora que Eriol se había movido podía ver bien. Y también noto a quienes la acompañaban - Primero que todo bienvenidos sean a este nuevo periodo. Está noche me acompañan Souma Kishi y Tomoyo Daidoji, quienes serán sus profesoras junto conmigo este periodo.

Luego de que los murmullos se aplacaron un poco luego de la mención de que la primera bailarina del Ballet Nacional iba a dar clases, Mitz continuo. - Veo que hay rostros familiares y muchos rostros nuevos. Muy Bien... Como sabrán está primera reunión es para evaluar su desempeño en el baile. Este periodo nos enfocaremos en tres bailes Vals, Salsa y Tango. Dependiendo de su desempeño se le ubicara en uno de los niveles el básico, el Intermedio, el nivel Avanzado y el nivel Profesional que se abrirá solo en caso extremo de que uno de los participantes haya pasado ya por todos los niveles anteriores o sepa bailar y solo desee afianzarse un poco más... Ahora por favor cada quien busque su pareja en caso tal no hayan suficientes personas los profesores pasaríamos a ser sus parejas de baile.

En ese instante las personas de la sala comenzaron moverse y buscar pareja. Eriol rápidamente hizo un calculo mental de cuantas hombres y mujeres había y se dio cuenta que sobraban dos hombres así que hizo todo lo posible por quedarse sin pareja hasta el final, evitando a cualquiera que se le acercaba. Luego de unos instantes ya todos tenían pareja menos él y otro señor del otro lado del salón.

Madam Mitz aclaro su garganta para que el murmullo se apaciguara y dijo. - Alguno se ha quedado sin pareja. - a lo que el señor del otro lado del salón y Eriol levantaron la mano. - Sin pena - dijo Mitz - Por favor pasen adelante. - el primero en llegar fue le señor del otro lado a lo que Madam Mitz dijo - Souma si me haces el favor de ser la pareja del señor. Tomoyo tu en ese caso serias la pareja de este joven.

Tomoyo realmente no había estado prestando atención, estaba más pendiente del reloj que otra cosa. - Claro, Madam Mitz, con mucho gusto. - dijo Tomoyo mientras que volteaba su mirada del reloj y miraba a quien seria su pareja. Por unos segundos se quedo como en un estado de completo shock pero se recupero rápidamente y con su mejor sonrisa dijo. - Señor Hiraguizawa veo que cumplió su promesa que gusto volverlo a ver.

- El gusto el mío señorita Daidoji.

- Pero si veo que ya se conocen. - dijo Madam Mitz en tono alegre.

- Sí, el señor Hiraguizawa es amigo de Shaoran el novio de Sakura.

- Oh, que bien. - dijo Madam Mitz emocionada. - Bueno ya es hora de comenzar con la clase si me disculpan. - Y con esto dicho Mitz se volteo nuevamente a la clase. - Bueno si me hacen el favor tomen posiciones, primero comenzaremos con el Vals, luego la salsa y por último el Tango. Cada ritmo tiene una duración de tres minutos tiempo en el cual los estaré evaluando. Muy bien ahora voy a poner la músi...

- Disculpen la tardanza - dijo una acalorada pelirroja parada en la puerta de entrada del gran salón.

- Nakuru llegaste! - dijo una emocionada Tomoyo mientras se separaba de Eriol para recibir a su amiga con un abrazo.

- Sí... Llegue.- dijo Nakuru mientras agarraba aire después de la súper carrera que había agarrado para llegar a tiempo. Luego de calmar su respiración dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. - Y no sabes a quien me traje de pareja. - Y con esto dicho detrás de ella apareció un muy serio Yue en la puerta.

- Yue? - dijo una contrariada Tomoyo

- No preguntes - fue la única respuesta que le dio Yue a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo solo se sonrió. Seguro que Nakuru había usado una de sus tantas técnicas para convencer a Yue de hacer cosas que no quiere. - Allí lo dejamos... Bienvenidos a las clases. Colóquense donde gusten. - Y con esto dicho Tomoyo se devolvió con su pareja... Eriol.

Los murmullos habían reaparecido en el gran salón con la llegada de Yue muy conocido por ser la pareja de Tomoyo en el ballet nacional. Mitz pidió un poco de silencio y dijo. - Muy bien ahora si iniciarem...

- Esperen. - grito Sakura desde la entrada - No me digas que llegue tarde.

- No querida no has llegado tarde. - dijo Madam Mitz mientras miraba a Sakura en la entrada. - Pero se puede saber para que tú necesitarías un curso de baile.

- No, no es para mi, es para Shaoran.

- Y si es para él donde está querida.

Sakura volteo a ver a ambos lados y no encontró a su novio. Se regreso por donde vino y luego se escucho un alboroto fuera. Todos los presentes estaban viendo con diversión los sucesos de la noche. Después de unos momentos entraron en el gran salón una radiante Sakura y un no muy feliz Shaoran. - Aquí está

- Por favor tomen sus posiciones. - dijo Madam Mitz - Bueno dicen que la tercera es la vencida tal vez ahora no recibamos más interrupciones. Les quiero recordar que iniciaremos con el Vals, luego la salsa y de último el Tango. No esperamos que hagan maravillas pero si su mejor esfuerzo. Todos listos. - Como no hubo queja Madam Mitz puso la música.

Tomoyo y Eriol tomaron sus posiciones para empezar a bailar el Vals. Él coloco su brazo derecho a la mitad de la espalda de Tomoyo manteniendo su codo a la altura de su hombro y dejando el espacio reglamentario entre ellos, ella paso su brazo izquierdo sobre el de él para sostener su hombro dejando descansar su brazo sobre el de Eriol. Por último Eriol tomo con su mano izquierda la derecha de Tomoyo. - Veo que sabes lo básico - le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol.

- Te sorprenderías - Fue la única respuesta de Eriol mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo. - Lista?

- Cuando gustes. - Y en eso empezaron a sonar los primeros compases del vals. Eriol como el hombre era el que guiaba y dio inicio al baile en un ligero y suave movimiento. Comenzaron a bailar por la pista con mucha gracia y delicadeza. La falda de Tomoyo flotaba con cada vuelta que daban y durante todo el tiempo del baile Eriol no aparto su vista del rostro de Tomoyo. Cuando bailaba Tomoyo se veía sumida en su propio mundo, era como si nada más existiera solo ella y la música. Luego de un par de vueltas más por la pista la música del Vals acabo y todas las parejas se detuvieron. - Nada mal señor Hiraguizawa.

- Y puedo hacerlo mejor. - dijo Eriol mientras se separaba de Tomoyo.

- Muy bien, Muy bien. - aplaudió Madam Mitz. - Ahora continuaremos con la salsa. - Mitz se volvió al estereo y coloco una salsa muy movida. (N/A: Por cuestiones de referencia, si quieren, lo escribí escuchando '_Valió la pena_' de _Marc Anthony_.)

- Ah sí! - dijo Tomoyo con incredulidad. Mientras escuchaba como comenzaban a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción. - Bueno estoy esperando.

- Como gustes - fue la respuesta de Eriol. Y rápidamente la tomo por la cintura con su brazo derecho y la acerco a él. Con su mano izquierda tomo la derecha de Tomoyo y comenzaron a bailar. Primero iban con los pasos simples de la salsa un pasito para adelante un pasito para atrás pero luego Eriol le puso más sabor al asunto y alejo a Tomoyo de su cuerpo y soltó la mano izquierda de Tomoyo. Reconociendo el paso, Tomoyo al ser jalada de regreso por Eriol se enrollo en su brazo para quedar la espalda de Tomoyo con el frente de Eriol. Y así tan rápido como habían quedado en esa posición se separaron Eriol haciendo que Tomoyo girara varias veces antes de detenerla y regresar a los pasos básicos.

- Nada mal señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se seguían moviendo al son de la música. Eriol solo le sonrió eh inicio una nueva serie de pasos complicados y vueltas que Tomoyo a duras penas tenia segundos para reaccionar. Pero Tomoyo no se dejaba y continuaba siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de Eriol.

Varios de los presentes habían dejado de prestarle atención a lo que hacían para voltear a ver a Eriol y Tomoyo bailar. Era un espectáculo digno de ver, era como una lucha de titanes. Ninguno de los dos cedía y aun así se movían con mucha gracia y estilo. Era impresionante verlos.

Luego de muchas vueltas y pasos más, la canción llego a su fin y Madam Mitz volvió a aplaudir a sus estudiantes. - Muy bien, me agrada lo que veo. Bueno ahora continuaremos con el último de los ritmos que pondremos a prueba está noche. El Tango. Posiciones por favor. Voy a esperar hasta que todos estén listos.

Cuando había terminado la salsa Tomoyo y Eriol se habían separado y se habían quedado mirando a los ojos sin decir nada. El baile anterior había sido _intenso_ los dos estaban completamente sudados. Eriol aprovecho la pausa para quitarse el saco, que le había comenzado a molestar, para dejarlo en una silla, y se remango la camisa hasta los codos. Tomoyo también aprovecho para rehacer la cola en la que tenia amarrado su cabello ya que con tanto movimiento se había aflojado. Los dos se quedaron a cierta distancia uno del otro esperando el inicio de la canción.

- Muy bien, veo que todos están listos así que pondré la música. - y Mitz se volteo al estereo y puso un Tango algo... _fuerte_. (N/A: Para está parte use como referencia el tango de '_Roxanne_' el que sale en la película de _Moulin Rouge_, No es que el baile de ellos vaya a ser como el de la película. Solo use la canción porque me parece un tango muy bonito y bien llevado. No piensen en los que cantan solo en la parte instrumental.)

Cuando comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes Eriol y Tomoyo comenzaron a caminar en círculos sin acercarse solo mirándose a la cara, mientras avanzaban muy despacio y con paso firme. Comenzaron a cerrar el circulo hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron bien cerca pero sin tocarse y sin apartar la mirada del otro en ningún instante. Todavía moviéndose en círculos hasta que la canción comenzó a subir de tono y cuando llego a la cúspide Eriol tomo a Tomoyo bruscamente por la cintura cerrando el espacio entre ellos completamente. Y por reacción Tomoyo subió su rodilla derecha hasta la altura de la cadera de Eriol quedando los dos muy juntos. Tomoyo se recupero rápidamente y bajo su pie al piso nuevamente, cuando estuvieron acomodados, Tomoyo con su mano izquierda en el hombro de él y Eriol sosteniendo la mano derecha de ella en el aire, comenzaron con el movimiento básico.

Ambos flexionando un poco sus rodillas se movieron juntos un paso hacia el costado derecho y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Su baile era una combinación única entre pasión y odio. No solo porque la canción se prestaba, sino que la tensión entre ellos era sumamente impresionante. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y fuertes a la vez. Eriol guiaba a Tomoyo por la pista con mucha elegancia. En uno de los pasos Tomoyo se alejo de él y al regresa su espalda quedo con el frente de Eriol. Este la tomo por los hombros y hizo que Tomoyo se deslizara por su cuerpo muy lentamente hasta que quedo agachada en el suelo con una pierna doblada y la otra extendida de una manera muy elegante. Eriol paso por al lado de Tomoyo y cuando estuvo frente a ella la levanto de golpe haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran iniciando así otra serie de movimientos impresionantes.

Hacia ya un rato que todos en la pista habían dejado de bailar y habían formado un circulo alrededor de Eriol y Tomoyo mientras los veían realizar tan magistral presentación. Para cuando la canción estaba llegando a su fin Eriol hizo que Tomoyo diera una serie de vueltas cuando quedaron frente a frente nuevamente Eriol inclino su cuerpo nuevamente haciendo que su pie derecho (el de él) quedara estirado y el izquierdo flexionado, en eso Tomoyo sube su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda de Eriol que estaba flexionada y extiende su pierna izquierda hasta quedar totalmente estirada. Cuando la canción estaba muriendo lentamente Eriol comenzó a inclinar el cuerpo de Tomoyo hacia atrás hasta que la canción llego a su fin.

(N/A: Si quieren ver de donde saque la última posición vayan a está pagina: _www. alexanderandvictor. com /images /Artists /artworklarge 1743 Perez - TANGO (aquí quiten el paréntesis y pongan el signo de porcentaje) 20II. jpg_ deben quitar los espacios)

Eriol luego lentamente hizo que Tomoyo regresara a una posición de pie. Se quedaron un rato viéndose a los ojos, sin decir absolutamente nada, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y no se escuchaba ningún murmullo en el gran salón hasta que uno de los estudiantes presentes comenzó a aplaudir y fue seguido por el resto de la clase. Fue entonces cuando Tomoyo noto que todos los estaban viendo lo que hizo que se separa rápidamente de Eriol. La ovación continuo por un rato hasta que Madam Mitz se acerco y les dijo - Oh! Estuvieron magníficos... No veía tanta pasión y sentimiento en un tango desde hace mucho. - termino de decir una emocionada Mitz.

- Tienes razón Mitz se ve que el señor Hiraguizawa sabe lo que hace.

- Me halaga... viniendo de usted señorita Daidoji.

- Se aceptar cuando algo requiere el reconocimiento debido. - dijo Tomoyo con mucha dignidad. Ella misma había tentado a Eriol diciéndole en pocas palabras, al principio del baile, que no creía que supiera mucho con respecto al tema.

- Es bueno saberlo - dijo Eriol sonriendo. En momentos así agradecía que Sally le hubiera recomendado que tomara clases de baile para desestresarse porque siempre lo veía todo estresado y sin ningún método de relajación. Los únicos que sabían de esto eran Sally, su instructora Nancy y él. Ni siquiera le había comentado a Shaoran de su pequeña incursión en este nuevo Hobbie que tenia, porque se había vuelto una afición que lo mantenía entretenido. Y le gustaba mantenerla en secreto, era como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido.

- Bueno alumnos eso es todo por hoy. - dijo Mitz dirigiéndose a la clase. - el miércoles encontraran en que nivel quedaron en el listado que ponemos en el tablero a la entrada. De allí serán dirigidos a sus respectivas clases. Que pasen buenas noches.

Las personas en el gran salón comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias y retirarse, no sin antes felicitar a Eriol y a Tomoyo por su interpretación (felicitaciones que ellos agradecieron) y despedirse de Mitz.

En eso se acercaron sus amigos y amigas a ellos. - Tomoyo estuviste genial. - dijo una emocionada Nakuru al haber presenciado tan espectacular baile. - Nunca me imagine que un tango se pudiera bailar así... Se veían tan bien. - Luego Nakuru se voltio a su novio y le dijo - Yue tengo que aprender a bailar así... Verdad que me vas a ayudar. - termino de decir Nakuru con su mejor cara de cachorro a medio morir.

- Tu y yo teníamos un trato Nakuru - dijo Yue seriamente. - quedamos en que solo te acompañaría a la primera clase.

Nakuru se guindo del cuello de él... Si, literalmente se guindo, como era mucho más alto que ella cuando lo toma por el cuello los pies de ella no llegan a la piso. - Porfis Porfis Porfis... - al ver que sus suplicas no la estaban llevando a ningún lado decidió que era el momento de usar la psicología. - Está bien no tienes que ser mi pareja de seguro rápidamente encontrare a un chico que no le importe tener que hacer esos pasos tan... _interesantes_ conmigo.

Al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Nakuru, Yue solo pensaba 'De está no me salvo' y cuando dijo lo de otro chico fue la cosa que derramo el vaso no porque le preocupara el otro chico sino porque conocía a Nakuru y sabía que a veces podía llegar a los extremos. - Está bien. - Fue la simple respuesta de Yue. - Pero me debes una.

- Hay que lindo gracias. - dijo Nakuru mientras besaba a Yue en la mejilla - Y ya sabes como es, apuntalo a la lista de favores que te debo. - termino de decir Nakuru con un gran sonrisa.

- Eriol nunca me habías dicho que sabías bailar. - dijo un intrigado Shaoran al lado de su novia.

- Es un don natural.

- Allí si no te creo. - dijo Sakura. - conozco a muchos bailarines naturales pero lo tuyo excede cualquier cosa que he visto... Seguro que has debido haber tomado algunas clases. - Eriol solo se encogió de hombros sin dar respuesta alguna.

- Te lo tenias bien guardado - dijo Shaoran mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. - Esto no tiene precio. Al fin tengo algo con que contra atacar.

- No tienes pruebas.

- No las necesito. Sabes que con el mero rumor basta. - dijo Shaoran divertido. - y yo que pensaba que tomar está clase era una perdida de tiempo.

Sakura le dio un golpe a Shaoran en la nuca - Respeta. - fue lo único que dijo Sakura. Como se le ocurre hablar así en medio de un grupo de bailarines.

- Por cierto Shaoran, eso te quería preguntar que haces aquí? - dijo Eriol cambiando de tema.

- Sakura dice que debo aprender aunque sea lo básico para antes de la fiesta de compromiso. - dijo Shaoran mientras se sobaba donde Sakura lo había golpeado.

- Así es - dijo Sakura - como es posible que no vaya a bailar en mi propio compromiso porque mi novio no sabe. Inaceptable... Por cierto todos estarán recibiendo sus invitaciones en los próximos días. No es este sabado, sino el de más arriba.

- Ya veo - fue lo único que dijo Eriol.

Luego de que Madam Mitz despidiera a todos los estudiantes, se acerco al grupo de seis que todavía quedaba en el salón. - Bueno chicos, déjenme felicitarlos... estuvieron muy bien está noche. - dijo dirigiéndose a Nakuru, Shaoran y Eriol, que eran los estudiantes. Los otros definitivamente no necesitaban ser alagados siendo todos bailarines profesionales.

- En serio lo cree así Madam Mitz. - dijo una emocionada Nakuru que ya se había soltado del cuello de Yue.

- Sí Nakuru. - dijo Madam Mitz mientras le sonreía a la chica que andaba dando brinquitos en su puesto. - por cierto señor Hiraguizawa muy impresionante su desempeño.

- Muchas gracias. - respondió Eriol

- Creo que usted debe ingresar al nivel Profesional de nuestro curso. Pero por lo que vi está noche es el único que entraría a esa categoría. - dijo Madam Mitz pensativa. - En estos casos, como usted seria el único en la clase, serian clases privadas. No se como quisiera hacer señor Hiraguizawa podrían ser una hora antes o una hora después del curso regular para los otros alumnos los lunes, miércoles y viernes.

- Todo dependería de mi agenda, pero preferiblemente lo tomaría una hora antes que los cursos regulares.

- Muy bien, como ya se conocen, tú Tomoyo serás la encargada de darle las clases de afianzamiento al señor Hiraguizawa. Y no quiero replica porque sabes que eres la única que está capacitada.

- Con gusto Mitz. - dijo Tomoyo con su mejor sonrisa aunque por dentro se estaba reclamando su suerte. - Entonces nos vemos el miércoles a las seis en punto señor Hiraguizawa.

Eriol estaba muy feliz por como habían concluido los eventos de la noche, no podía evitar sonreírse. - Aquí estaré en punto señorita Daidoji.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: Hola de Nuevo! Se estarán preguntando porque estoy actualizando tan rápido está historia. Bueno, primero porque estoy sumamente inspirada (gracias por el apoyo de las lectoras) y segundo porque tengo que aprovechar todo rato libre que tenga. Como sabrán estoy en la universidad y gracias a Dios ya acabe las materias de mi licenciatura , pero como opción de graduación (que es el único requisito que me falta para graduarme) tuve que inscribirme para dar materias de Maestría porque como trabajo no me daba para otra opción. Solo doy dos materias pero las clases y los profesores se ven algo intensas. Y de las de proyectos que nos han puesto. Por está razón estoy aprovechando ahora el principio del cuatrimestre que no hay mucho que hacer para escribir lo más que pueda porque las actualizaciones se pueden volver bastantes irregulares en estos meses.

Ahora regresando a lo nuestro, que les pareció el capitulo, por favor espero que me escriban para ver si entendieron los bailes o no. Hice todo lo posible para ponerlo bien simple y entendible creo. Porque una cosa es lo que yo crea y otra la que es. No está de más aclarar que no se nada de Vals y de tangos solo lo que he visto y de salsa porque bailo un poco a duras pena. Pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Como siempre Gracias en especial a **Luna 310, Lu-sky, Nanita-Chan, LadyAmatista, Ladyhyoga, Tomoyo, Yuzu y Basileia Daiudojiu.** Por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejarme un Review. Se les agradece el apoyo.

Ya me despido mucha suerte a todas (os) y que tengan una excelente semana. También gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic. Ya veremos como siguen las cosas entre E&T con las clases privadas. BYE!

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	4. Nunca Digas Nunca

**Nota:** Espero que ahora puedan ver la imagen del paso de tango del capitulo anterior es está la dirección: (Recuerden quitar los espacios en blanco)

_www. alexanderandvictor. com /images /Artists /artworklarge 1743 Perez - TANGO (aquí quiten el paréntesis y pongan el signo de porcentaje) 20II. jpg_

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Son de la genialidad de las chicas de CLAMP.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_- Muy bien, como ya se conocen, tú Tomoyo, serás la encargada de darle las clases de afianzamiento al señor Hiraguizawa. Y no quiero replica porque sabes que eres la única que está capacitada._

_- Con gusto Mitz. - dijo Tomoyo con su mejor sonrisa aunque por dentro se estaba reclamando su suerte. - Entonces nos vemos el miércoles a las seis en punto señor Hiraguizawa._

_Eriol estaba muy feliz por como habían concluido los eventos de la noche, no podía evitar sonreírse. - Aquí estaré en punto señorita Daidoji._

**Capitulo Cuatro: "Nunca digas Nunca"**

Había sido un largo día para Tomoyo Daidoji. En la mañana había estado todo revuelto con el inicio de los cursos de verano, la reunión con los profesores de la escuela, organizar horarios, hablar con el banco para una extensión en el pago de la mensualidad de la hipoteca (sí, así es, las cosas no estaban mejorando) y lo que superaba todo sobre todas las cosas, eran las clases de baile de salón y su pequeña... Como podemos ponerlo... _Interpretación_ junto al señor Hiraguizawa.

'No se que me paso' pensó Tomoyo mientras terminaba de acomodar los papeles en su escritorio 'Ningún hombre como Hiraguizawa debería bailar tan... _bien_.' Tomoyo estaba frustrada. Frustrada porque se había dejado llevar, muy pocas veces le sucedían esas cosas. Ella siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una persona muy centrada y ubicada en su sitio. Pero es que había algo... Un, no se que, que Tomoyo no podía ubicar que hizo que ella solo se concentrara en la música y en la persona con la que estaba bailando. Por unos segundos se vio perdida en el mar de azul noche que tenían los ojos de él... Por suerte había recuperado la compostura rápidamente.

- Ughrrr...- dijo una frustrada Tomoyo mientras volvía a reorganizar la pila de cosas en el escritorio.

- knock knock - dijo una voz desde la puerta - Tomoyo estás bien.

- Sí Souma no te preocupes. - dijo Tomoyo a su compañera y amiga. Souma era una chica alta y delgada un poco trigueña con el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

- Te vez algo alterada.

- No es nada, no te preocupes.

- Te quería preguntar Tomoyo, cuando llamaste al banco te dieron siempre la extensión.

- Logre que me dieran quince días pero luego de eso no se que haré.

Souma se acerco hasta donde estaba Tomoyo parada al lado de su escritorio y le paso un brazo por los hombros mientras le decía - No te preocupes amiga que las cosas se van a arreglar.

- Eso espero... Si esto sigue así voy a tener que cerrar la academia.

Souma apretó el hombro de su amiga a modo de apoyo y le dijo. - Ay! Tomoyo, ya no se ni que decirte... Porque no aceptas la ayuda que te ofreció Shaoran.

- No, sabes que eso no. No me gusta andar pidiendo caridad.

- Pero sabes que Shaoran no lo hace por caridad lo hace porque eres su amiga y él te estima... No veo porque el problema en aceptar la ayuda.

- Este problema es mío y yo tengo que encargarme de él.

Souma dio un suspiro de resignación y dijo. - En vista de que mi insistencia no me llevara a ningún lado el día de hoy lo dejamos allí. Ahora a lo que vine... Ya revise todos los salones y apague todas las luces. Mitz se fue hace un rato solo quedamos para cerrar el local tu y yo.

- Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que me apure ya se está haciendo tarde y Kenji no debe tardar en venir por mi. - dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a meter unos papeles en su bolso. - Por cierto no me has dicho como van las cosas con Matzuro.

- Regulares - dijo Souma mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida del despacho de Tomoyo. - Apenas llevamos unas semanas saliendo.

- Pero...

- Pero que?

- Te gusta o no? - dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del despacho.

- Es solo para pasar el rato.

- Ay! Souma tu no cambias.

- Pero que quieres que te diga si todavía no aparece mi príncipe azul. - dijo Souma mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras ya que la oficina de Tomoyo estaba ubicada en el tercer piso.

- Príncipe Azul?

- No me mires así que cada quien tiene derecho a soñar lo que quiera.

- Pero príncipe Azul?

- Bueno, mi caballero en armadura brillante.

- Príncipe azul estaba mejor. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se reía de las ocurrencias de su amiga. - Y dime como te gustaría que fuera. Para por si lo veo por allí decirle que tengo una amiga que se muere por él.

- Bueno mi príncipe Azul debe ser alguien como... Como quiero que sea?... Mira que no me había planteado esa pregunta hasta ahora. - dijo Souma pensativa mientras que ambas seguían bajando las escaleras. - Tal vez alguien como Eriol.

- Eriol?

- Sí Eriol, el que bailo contigo, ese es todo un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra. - dijo Souma mientras recordaba. - después que te fuiste tan apresuradamente Sakura me lo presento... El chico es todo un caballero.

- Si lo se.

- Y un muy buen partido también. En todos los sentidos con dinero, edu...

- Souma! - exclamo Tomoyo sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga.

- Qué? Una tiene que velar por su futuro. - dijo Souma mientras terminaba de bajar los escalones para llegar a la planta baja.

- Como vas a decir eso.

- Pero ni que fuera un esfuerzo... Te fijaste lo cuero que está Eriol.

- No, no me fije, lo cuero que está el señor Hiraguizawa.

- No, no te fijaste. - dijo Souma mientras se comenzaba a formar una sonrisa en sus labios. - Pero apuesto a que lo sentiste, que es mucho mejor.

- Souma! - Exclamo Tomoyo mientras miraba a su amiga reírse por la cara de sorpresa que había puesto. - Todo... Toque que hubo fue estrictamente profesional.

- Ja! Estrictamente Profesional. - dijo Souma mientras no apartaba esa sonrisa de su cara. - Y yo no llevo diez y seis años en el mundo de la danza... Todo conocedor sabe que allí hubo un clic entre ustedes.

- Nada de eso es verdad.

- No estoy diciendo que lo viste y te gusto... Pero definitivamente hay atracción física entre ustedes. Y no me lo niegues - dijo Souma mientras veía a Tomoyo negar con la cabeza. - Como lo dijo Mitz hace mucho que no se veía tanta _pasión_ en un tango en está academia. La forma en que se movían... Su interpretación fue espectacular para ser la primera vez que bailaban juntos. Como lo dije ustedes hicieron clic.

- Clic o no ya yo tengo mi príncipe azul. - dijo Tomoyo mientras habría la puerta principal para salir del local - Y está justo allí. - continuo diciendo Tomoyo mientras señalaba a la calle donde un carro Honda del año color plateado estaba estacionado frente a la cera de la academia. El dueño del carro en cuestión estaba recostado a este con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. El chico estaba mirando distraídamente a los carros pasando hasta que se percato que Tomoyo lo estaba viendo y le envió una encantadora sonrisa. - Y es todo lo que necesito.

Souma por unos segundos pareció estar luchando una batalla interna sobre si decirle algo a Tomoyo o no. A ella nunca le ha caído bien el tipo ese, pero con todos los que hablaba le repetían que él era lo mejor que le había pasado a Tomoyo, que era el soporte que ella necesitaba, entre otras cosas. Pero a ella seguía sin gustarle, ha estado muy cerca de decirle su opinión a Tomoyo tantas veces, pero cada vez que ve la cara que Tomoyo pone alrededor de él su fuerza se desvanece. Quien era ella para poner en duda la felicidad de su amiga. - Si tu lo dice Tomoyo, quienes somos para negarlo... Bueno ya me voy, se me esta haciendo tarde y quede de verme con Matzuro para cenar.

- Hasta mañana Souma - dijo Tomoyo mientras cerraba la puerta principal con llave.

- Hasta mañana - dijo Souma mientras bajaba las escaleras del local. - Adiós Kenji. - grito Souma desde el otro lado de la acera mientras lo saludaba con la mano cosa que el respondió con el mismo gesto y saludo.

Tomoyo bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a donde estaba su novio. El se separo ligeramente del carro y cuando ella estuvo suficientemente cerca la tomo por la cintura y le planto un beso muy dulce en los labios. - Buenas noches amor como estuvo tu día? - Le pregunto mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Tomoyo paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kenji y le respondió - En lo que cabe estuvo bien.

- Y eso? - pregunto Kenji sin soltarla.

- Ya sabes, es complicado dirigir la academia hay que contratar profesores, ordenar clases y esas cosas. Lo único que me alegra es que este periodo tenemos más alumnos que el pasado.

- Entonces las cosas están mejorando.

- Están mejorando, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. - dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba para otro lado.

Kenji tomo a Tomoyo por el mentón y hizo que está lo mirara a la cara. - Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

En verdad no le gustaba contarle está parte de sus problemas a Kenji, la hacia sentir mal porque era como si lo estuviera obligando a ayudarla y el siempre terminaba ofreciendo su ayuda que era lo peor y cada vez que lo hacia Tomoyo lo rechazaba. Tomoyo soltó un suspiro. - Hoy me volvieron a llamar del banco.

- Tomoyo cuantas veces te he dicho que si me dejaras, te ayudaría con la situación que estás pasando.

- No me parece justo que tengas que...

- Tomoyo nos vamos a casar, además sabes muy bien que para mi ayudarte no es ningún esfuerzo, sabes que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti. - Tomoyo solo le sonrió a Kenji, todavía cada vez que lo escuchaba decir 'te amo' sentía unas cosquillas que le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Y tan lindo como siempre le había ofrecido su ayuda de nuevo. - No me gusta verte tan preocupada sabiendo que puedo ayudarte. Tomoyo me estás oyendo.

- Kenji eso ya lo se, pero como te lo he dicho antes...

- No quieres ser una molestia. Y no lo eres. Porque no aceptas mi ayuda. - dijo Kenji mientras negaba con la cabeza y al ver que Tomoyo iba a volver a replicar le dijo. - Mejor lo dejamos de ese tamaño... Eres demasiado obstinada Tomoyo. - Termino de decir Kenji resignado y algo molesto.

- Pero obstinada y todo me amas. - Kenji solo le sonrió ante el comentario, a lo que Tomoyo se le acerco y le planto un beso. Luego de separarse le dijo - Yo también te amo sabes. Ya no estás molesto, Verdad?

Kenji suspiro y le dijo - Sabes que nunca puede estar mucho tiempo molesto contigo eres demasiado linda para tu propio beneficio.

Tomoyo se sonrojo y se separo de él no sin antes darle su recompensa por el halago. Otro beso. - Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos se está haciendo tarde.

- Tienes razón - y con esto dicho Kenji le dio la vuelta al carro y le abrió la puerta a Tomoyo para que entrara. Luego se cruzo a su lado, entro al carro y comenzó a manejar a la casa de Tomoyo.

De la escuela a la casa de Tomoyo no era mucha la distancia unos quince minutos en carro. La barriada donde vivía Tomoyo era bastante tranquila y estaba muy cerca de la ciudad lo que le era beneficioso por la condición de su madre, luego de doblar por una esquina se podía ver al fondo de la calle la casa de Tomoyo. Era una casa bastante grande de aspecto antiguo, todas las casas tenían ese aspecto. La casa tenia tres pisos, en la parte de adelante tenia un gran patio lleno de flores de todos los tipo; era un jardín muy bien cuidado. Era de color crema y tenia un pórtico bastante amplio.

Kenji estaciono el carro en la acera, así evitaban tener que abrir la puerta del garaje. El chico en cuestión se bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta a Tomoyo. - Servida está señorita - le dijo mientras la ayudaba a salir del carro.

- Muchas Gracias mi estimado caballero. - le dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios. Y luego agrego - Bueno será mejor que entremos aquí hace mucho frío. Tomoyo abrió la puerta de la cerca que bordeaba el terreno de la casa, camino por la vereda que llevaba al pórtico de la casa seguida por Kenji y ya en la puerta principal la abrió con su llave. - Ya llegue - dijo Tomoyo apenas entro a la casa.

- Señorita Daidoji - dijo una señora con aspecto de enfermera que acababa de salir de una puerta del lado contrario a la puerta por la que había entrado Tomoyo del otro lado de la sala. - Señor Samuro, Buenas Noches.

- Buenas Noches señora Tamao. - dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba sus pertenencias en el sillón y se acercaba a la señora. - Como está mamá? - Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Muy bien, acabo de darle sus pastillas. - dijo Tamao mientras miraba a Tomoyo. La señora Tamao era una de las tres enfermeras que cuidaba a la mamá de Tomoyo. Cada una trabajaba un turno de ocho horas para así mantener vigilada a Sonomi las veinticuatro horas.

- Y como la ve... Dígame su opinión sincera. - dijo Tomoyo preocupada.

Su madre había sido afectada por la leucemia de manera imprevista, por suerte la primera vez que se la detectaron pudieron tratarla con un tratamiento agresivo, era una combinación entre medicamentos y quimioterapia que la madre de Tomoyo había sobrellevado de manera impresionante, no dejándose vencer por la enfermedad. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes había tenido una recaída y está vez la leucemia había regresado de manera más agresiva. Los doctores le sugirieron que tomara nuevamente el tratamiento anterior pero no le daban muchas esperanzas. Pero seguían luchando y ninguna de las dos se iba a dar por vencida.

- Está algo mejorada pero sigue débil, muy débil para mi gusto.

- Entiendo. Cree que pueda verla.

- Si probablemente las pastillas todavía no hayan hecho efecto.

- Muy bien gracias. - dijo Tomoyo mientras giraba la manilla de la puerta para ingresar a la biblioteca, que ahora era el cuarto de su madre. Esto se debía a que luego de su recaída y el tratamiento de quimioterapia la mamá de Tomoyo había quedado muy débil y no podía subir escaleras ni hacer mucho esfuerzo por lo que Tomoyo transformo la biblioteca en una habitación.

- Mamá - dijo la voz queda de Tomoyo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Y allí estaba ella, Sonomi, recostada en su cama se veía muy pálida y tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos como si no hubiera descansado en días y la única luz que la acompañaba era la de la mesita de noche. Estaba arropada hasta los hombros con las sabanas su cabeza estaba cubierta por una pañoleta. Con la Quimioterapia Sonomi había perdido todo el cabello y no le gustaba que la vieran sin sombrero o pañoleta desde entonces. Tomoyo se acerco lentamente a la cama de su madre y le hablo bajito. - Mamá me escuchas.

Sonomi abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y los enfoco en su hija. - Tomoyo, mi amor, llegaste.

- Sí ya estoy aquí.

- Y hace mucho llegaste. - dijo Sonomi bajito mientras sacaba su mano de debajo de las sabanas para estirarla hacia Tomoyo.

Tomoyo tomo la mano de su madre y le dijo. - No mamá acabo de llegar... Kenji me trajo.

- Kenji... Cierto tú novio y como están las cosas con él.

- Bien, Bien. - dijo Tomoyo a su madre mientras le apretaba la mano.

- Pero dile que pase, para saludarlo.

- Mamá estás cansada no creo que sea...

- Por favor. - Fue lo único que dijo la madre de Tomoyo. Y está obedeció salio de la habitación y llamo a Kenji para que entrara.

- Kenji hijo. - dijo Sonomi cuando lo vio entrar.

- Sonomi como estás. - dijo Kenji mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba la mano de Sonomi.

- Bien, Gracias y tú. - dijo Sonomi manteniéndose a duras penas despierta. Las pastillas ya estaban haciendo efecto.

- Muy bien.

- Tomoyo me comento que le propusiste matrimonio y que ella acepto.

- Así es. - dijo Kenji mientras apretaba la mano de Sonomi.

- Quiero decirte que mejor no hubiera podido elegir, eres un buen hombre Kenji y se que mi hija estará en buenas manos cuando llegue mi momento. - dijo Sonomi con esfuerzo el sueño la estaba venciendo.

- Mamá no digas eso. - dijo Tomoyo acercándose a la cama. Se había mantenido un poco alejada luego de que Kenji entrara a saludar a Sonomi. - Sabes que no me gusta oírte hablar así tu vas a estar alrededor mucho tiempo. Hay Sonomi para rato. - dijo Tomoyo para tratar de alegrar el ambiente y olvidar el nudo que se la había formado en la garganta al oír hablar a su madre de su muerte.

- Tomoyo... - dijo Sonomi bajito.

- Por favor no lo digas mamá. - dijo Tomoyo mientras sentía como los ojos le comenzaban a arder. Pero no iba a llorar, ella tenia que ser fuerte por su madre. - Te vas a poner bien, no se hable más del asunto. - Tomoyo se acerco a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Será mejor que nos vayamos para que descanses. Hasta mañana mamá.

- Hasta mañana. - dijo Kenji mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

- Hasta mañana entonces. - fue lo último que dijo Sonomi antes de cerrar los ojos.

Kenji fue el primero en salir de la habitación seguido por Tomoyo que cerro la puerta muy suavemente. Por unos segundos Tomoyo se quedo con la mano en la perilla de la puerta sin darse la vuelta solo mirando al piso dándole la espalda a Kenji. Estaba tomando respiraciones profundas para controlarse, las lagrimas estaban muy próximas a salir pero no podía permitirse llorar, las Daidoji son mujeres fuertes. Luego de unos segundos Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y le dio una media sonrisa a Kenji que se había quedado todo el tiempo mirándola son decir nada.

- Sabes Tomoyo no deberías guardarte todo para ti. - dijo Kenji mientras le ponía su mano derecha sobre el hombro. - te puede hacer daño debes expresar lo que sientes porque sino llegara un momento en el que ya no vas a poder más y vas a explotar.

- No debes preocuparte Kenji.

- Pero me preocupo Tomoyo. Ya no se ni que decirte.

- Señorita Daidoji. - dijo la voz de Tamao mientras salía del comedor. - Como vio a su madre.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar Tamao. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía tristemente a la enfermera de su madre. - Sabes Tamao ya puedes retirarte yo me encargo del resto.

- Segura señorita Daidoji. - apenas son las diez y mi turno no acaba en dos horas.

- Si no te preocupes. Además la señora Maron está de vacaciones este mes y yo voy a vigilar a mi madre en las noches.

- Tomoyo no me habías dicho. - dijo un preocupado Kenji. - Cuando vas a tener tiempo para descansar. Con la escuela, las clases, atender a tu madre...

- No te preocupes Kenji. Todo estará bien. - dijo Tomoyo mientras veía a Kenji a los ojos.

- Bueno en ese caso me retiro. Hasta mañana señor Samuro, señorita Daidoji. - Y con esto dicho la señora Tamao camino hasta la puerta, tomo sus pertenecías y se retiro.

- Tomoyo lo que estás haciendo no es bueno para tu salud. - dijo Kenji mientras comenzaba a caminar por toda la extensión de la sala de un lado al otro.

- Te dije que no te preocuparas.

- Lo estás haciendo para ahorrar dinero. - pregunto Kenji mientras se detenía bruscamente y miraba a Tomoyo a la cara.

Tomoyo le desvío la mirada. Había acertado, todavía no descubría como Kenji hacia para mirar a través de ella como si fuera un vidrio. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él, la leía como si fuera un libro abierto. Aunque en ocasiones como está era la cosa más inconveniente del mundo. - No es eso.

Kenji camino rápidamente hasta donde estaba Tomoyo y la tomo por los hombros suavemente. Tomoyo lentamente volteo su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. - Está bien... si no quieres decirme lo acepto. - dijo Kenji pero en su rostro se veía que Tomoyo solo había confirmado lo que había pensado sin decir nada. Lo había hecho para ahorrar dinero. - Tomoyo sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

- Lo sé - dijo Tomoyo. Mientras para sus adentros agradecía que Kenji hubiera dejado el tema hasta allí.

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya. - dijo Kenji mientras se separaba de Tomoyo.

- Te acompaño a la puerta. - dijo Tomoyo mientras seguía a Kenji hasta la puerta.

Ya en la puerta Kenji se voltio y le dijo a Tomoyo. - Bueno hasta mañana, paso por ti a las ocho y media como siempre.

- Sí gracias Kenji. Hasta mañana. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kenji.

- Hasta Mañana - y con esto dicho Kenji se dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras del pórtico. Tomoyo se quedo observando a Kenji hasta que se monto al carro y se fue. Ella quería mucho a Kenji pero su vida estaba tan complicada que no disfrutaba de su relación con él. Toda la vida de Tomoyo giraba muy rápido para su gusto.

* * *

Eriol estaba sentado en su BMW del año color negro manejando hacia la escuela de Danza Daidoji para recibir su primera lección privada en el nivel profesional. La verdad en lo que iba de la semana le había ido muy bien, había cerrado un trato con unos inversionistas italianos y lo mejor había conseguido que Tomoyo Daidoji le diera clases privadas. Para ser miércoles todo iba muy bien. 

Al llegar Eriol estaciono el auto cerca de la entrada de la escuela y se dispuso a entrar. Había llegado temprano aunque las clases empezaban a las seis. Había decidido salir temprano de la oficina solo para ver el ambiente en el lugar y por esto había llegado media hora antes de lo previsto. Cuando entro al recibidor lo recibió la joven de la otra vez sentada en el mismo escritorio.

- Buenas en que le ayudo.

- Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa y vengo a mis clases aunque debo confesar que llegue un poco temprano.

La chica reviso el horario que tenia en el escritorio y le dijo. - Sí, Hiraguizawa clases con la señorita Daidoji a las seis. Si la verdad llego temprano la señorita Daidoji está ahora con un grupo del curso de ballet.

- Ya veo. No sabrá si podré pasar a echar un vistazo... Creo que no he tenido el gusto de escuchar tu nombre. - dijo Eriol con su mejor sonrisa encantadora. (N/A: es que el chico tiene lo suyo y sabe como aprovecharlo, y quienes somos para resistirnos.)

- Keiko.

- Keiko que bonito nombre... Crees que pueda pasar a echar un vistazo Keiko. - dijo Eriol todavía con su mejor sonrisa encantadora en su lugar.

- No lo se, a la señorita Daidoji no le gusta que la molesten en clase.

- Pero ni va a notar que estoy allí. - Insistió Eriol, la sonrisa encantadora sin alterarse en ningún momento.

- Bueno está bien pero si lo atrapan ni se le ocurra decir que lo deje pasar.

- Ni por un segundo me paso esa idea por la mente Keiko mis labios están sellados. - dijo Eriol reafirmando lo último con un gesto como si estuviera cerrando sus labios con un zipper.

Keiko se hecho a reír como colegiala ante la ocurrencia y le dijo. - Está en el segundo piso primera puerta a la derecha.

- Muchas Gracias Keiko- dijo Eriol mientras le quiñaba un ojo y comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso Eriol se detuvo a escuchar fuera de la puerta cerrada que le había indicado Keiko. Dentro del salón se escuchaba una música muy bonita y al prestar más atención pudo escuchar la voz de Tomoyo dando indicaciones, a lo que Eriol suponía eran sus alumnos.

Eriol abrió muy lentamente la puerta corrediza del salón lo suficiente para poder mirar hacia adentro y lo que vio le encanto. Tomoyo estaba vestida con un vestido para practicar ballet negro (N/A: Esos que son manga larga y de pantalón largo) y una faldita (N/A: no es un tutu, es que no se como se llama pero no es un tutu) de un rosa pálido del mismo color que las zapatillas de ballet, ella llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura. Los estudiantes de Tomoyo eran todas niñas que no pasaban de los seis años. Lo más lindo era que todas estaban vestidas de igual forma que Tomoyo nada más que todo o era rosado o blanco.

Tomoyo estaba de espalda a la puerta y las niñas, que eran como diez según la cuenta de Eriol, estaban sostenidas de una baranda empotrada en la pared contraria a la de la puerta de entrada, la cual era adornada por espejos del piso al techo. Eriol aprovecho que Tomoyo no había notado su presencia y abrió más la puerta para recostarse en el marco de la puerta mientras veía a Tomoyo dar la clase. Eriol apoyo su hombro izquierdo contra el marco de la puerta y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Las niñas que estaban en la clase habían notado a Eriol y lo estaban mirando inquisitivamente pero este acerco su dedo índice a sus labios, como diciéndoles que no dijeran nada, y luego les quiño un ojo. Las niñas pensando que ni les iba ni les venia ese señor continuaron escuchando la clase. Tomoyo les estaba dando instrucciones y ellas las seguían al pie de la letra. Y así pasaron unos minutos de vez en cuando Tomoyo corrigiendo alguna posición mal lograda por una de sus alumnas y Eriol sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Se notaba que Tomoyo estaba en su elemento y que le gustaba lo que hacia. Porque para el tiempo que el llevaba parado en la puerta sin que ella lo notara debía estar muy concentrada en lo que hacia o definitivamente lo estaba ignorando.

- Bueno niñas eso es todo por hoy. Recuerden practicar sus pasos en casa. - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa a sus alumnas, pero luego su tono cambio y dijo más seriamente - Señor Hiraguizawa espero que haya sido provechosa la clase para usted también - dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos sin voltearse. Estaba mirando a los ojos de Eriol en el espejo.

'Definitivamente lo segundo' pensó Eriol para luego responderle mirándola a los ojos a través del espejo también.- Fue de mucha ayuda. Gracias por preguntar. - termino de decir Eriol con su mejor sonrisa sin moverse de donde estaba.

- Me alegro. - respondió Tomoyo sin voltearse y ahora dirigiéndose a las niñas que ya habían acabado de recoger sus pertenencias les dijo con una gran sonrisa. - Listas chicas.

- Listas maestra - respondieron al unísono las niñas con una gran sonrisa. En verdad eran unos angelitos y Tomoyo adoraba a su grupo de cinco a seis años eran tan frescas y llenas de energía que la sorprendían a veces por la vitalidad que poseían. A ella le encantaba darle clases a los niños.

- Bueno en ese caso será mejor que bajemos, sus padres deben estar por llegar. - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo mientras se volteaba y veía como Eriol se retiraba de la puerta para dejar pasar a las primeras niñas que iban saliendo de la clase. Tomoyo fue la última en salir, se detuvo unos segundos frente a Eriol y le dijo muy calmadamente - Si quiere puede entrar a esperar o si lo desea puede pasar a nuestra cafetería en la planta baja. Nuestra clase empieza en diez minutos. - Y con esto dicho Tomoyo se fue con sus alumnas.

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos Eriol decidió ir a la cafetería, al menos vería otra cosa que paredes y espejos. Y a cierta maestra también... pero no viene al caso. Al llegar a la planta baja ya habían varios papás retirando a sus hijas pudo observar Eriol. Tomoyo estaba despidiendo a sus alumnas con abrazos y besos que las niñas le correspondían con gusto 'Se ve que la quieren mucho' pensó Eriol mientras veía el intercambio.

Para las finales solo quedaban dos alumnas esperando a sus papás, así que Tomoyo se despidió de ellas y se las encargo a Keiko para que las vigilara hasta que llegaran sus papas, porque ella tenia que irse a cambiar para prepararse para su siguiente clase. - Señor Hiraguizawa si me sigue lo llevo a la cafetería... Es que lo veo un poco perdido y como no se ha movido desde que bajo...

- Eso seria de gran ayuda señorita Daidoji - respondió Eriol con su sonrisa de siempre.

Tomoyo no le dijo nada y entro por la puerta que estaba a la derecha en el recibidor de la escuela. Eriol la siguió de cerca y se encontró con un pequeño salón. Con una pequeña cocina al fondo con lo básico refrigeradora, cafetera y microondas. A la derecha había una pequeña salita con un gran ventanal que miraba a la calle y al centro un juego de comedor de cuatro puestos. - Hay café en la cafetera si desea. En seguida regreso señor Hiraguizawa. - y con esto dicho Tomoyo desapareció por una puerta a la izquierda que Eriol no había notado.

Eriol decidió que mejor que tomar un café era echarle una ojeada a las paredes que estaban llenas de fotos y recortes de periodos enmarcados. Algunas fotos y reportajes eran muy viejos y otro más recientes pero de personas que Eriol no reconocía hasta que encontró lo que buscaba toda una sección dedicada a los logros de Tomoyo, fotos desde pequeñita hasta ahora. De todas las fotos y reportajes de personas que había en la pared, que más parecía un muro del recuerdo, Tomoyo era la que más logros tenia por la cantidad de reportajes y folletos de obras en las que aparecía.

Luego de un rato de seguir observando las fotos Tomoyo salio del cuartito al que había entrado toda cambiada. Llevaba una falda con mucho vuelo por debajo de la rodilla de color celeste clarito, una camisa con mangas tres cuarto blanca con diseños del mismo color que la falda y por último llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negro especiales para bailar. El cabello como siempre recogido en una cola. Eriol estaba comenzando a desear ver a Tomoyo con el cabello suelto porque por lo que se imaginaba, pensaba que verlo debía ser espectacular... Y ni se diga tocarlo. - Listo señor Hiraguizawa.

- Cuando guste señorita Daidoji. - dijo Eriol muy seguro mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo. - Por cierto muy impresionante sus logros.

- Gracias.

- Me gusta esa idea de llenar la pared recortes y fotos de sus logros.

- Fue una tradición que empezó mi abuela cuando abrió la academia, todo alumno que estuviera aquí y tuviera un gran logro seria colocado en la pared para que lo recordáramos.

- Que interesante. - dijo Eriol mientras miraba a Tomoyo a los ojos. - y pude apreciar que hasta ahora ha sido la alumna más destacada... Muy impresionante.

- Gracias por el halago, pero no considero que una persona deba ser medida por sus logros. Más importante es lo que se lleva por dentro... Sus sentimientos.

- Muy cierto... Pero no me va a negar que destacar como bailarina le ha abierto muchas puertas señorita Daidoji y le ha conseguido muchos admiradores.

- Eso es cierto. - dijo Tomoyo con calma. - Pero todos ellos solo se fijan en lo de fuera... Nunca se toman el tiempo de conocer a la verdadera Tomoyo - dijo Tomoyo tristemente.

- Si me lo permitieras yo haría eso con mucho gusto... _Tomoyo_. - dijo Eriol muy cerca de Tomoyo. Cosa de la cual ella no se había percatado.

'Y otra vez solita caí... Tomoyo que te está pasando' pensó Tomoyo mientras armaba sus ideas, él estaban muy cerca, demasiado para la opinión de Tomoyo, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. - Creo que lo mejor es que iniciemos nuestras clases inmediatamente señor Hiraguizawa - dijo Tomoyo muy calmadamente mientras veía a Eriol a los ojos. - Y le recuerdo señor Hiraguizawa que todavía no tenemos ese grado de confianza para llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila, así que le agradecería...

- Por favor no tiene que decir más señorita Daidoji la comprendo perfectamente y me disculpo por mi atrevimiento. - dijo Eriol con su sonrisa de siempre. Eriol tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió para que ella pasara primero. Todo un caballero como siempre.

Al salir Tomoyo se encontró con una preocupada Keiko. Está tomo a Tomoyo por la muñeca y se la llevo a una esquina para decirle algo. Como Eriol no tenia nada que hacer paseo su mirada por el recibidor y se encontró a lado de él con una pequeña niña, que reconoció como una de las alumnas de Tomoyo, sentada aburrida en una silla con sus pies meciéndose en el aire. Esto a Eriol le pareció una imagen muy tierna.

Luego de unos segundos Tomoyo regreso, después de escuchar lo que Keiko le tenia que decir. Paso de largo al lado de Eriol sin decirle nada y se acerco a la niña arrodillándose en el suelo frente a está. - Lucy corazón. - dijo Tomoyo muy despacito a la niña. - Tú papá llamo para decir que tu mamá no puede venir a buscarte. Así que tu abuela viene por ti en un rato. - dijo Tomoyo con voz dulce a la niña.

La niña miro a Tomoyo con sus ojos grises y le dijo en tono triste - Está bien Maestra.

(N/A: Tal vez hallen raro que Lucy este triste, pero si había algo que me ponía triste de chiquita, cuando estaba en el Kinder, era que me dejaran esperando solita en algún lugar. A algunos les puede parecer sin sentido, pero es muy triste que todos los otros niños se hayan ido y tu estés allí solita mirando al techo.)

Si había algo que Tomoyo odiaba era ver que alguien estuviera triste y más si era una pequeñita, así que le dijo. - Pero no estés triste Lucy, que te parece si te hago mi invitada de honor en mi siguiente clase. Apuesto a que nunca me haz visto dando otras clases que no sea ballet que te parece.

- En serio maestra. - dijo Lucy emocionada.

- En serio - dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía a Lucy. - Y apuesto a que al señor Hiraguizawa no le molestara en lo más mínimo que nos acompañes. Verdad señor Hiraguizawa? - Tomoyo pregunto esto último mirando a Eriol a los ojos.

Eriol se sintió unos momentos fuera de lugar, la pregunta lo agarro de improviso, miro a Tomoyo a los ojos y luego a la niña que lo miraba con esos ojazos grises que tenia casi suplicándole que dijera que sí. - Claro que no me molestaría. - dijo Eriol mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de la niña. - Lucy seria un honor que fueras nuestra invitada en la clase.

Tomoyo por unos segundos miro a Eriol sorprendida por lo que le había dicho, pero luego regreso a la realidad cuando Lucy hablo. - Muchas Gracias señor. - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa enorme a Eriol.

- Vez te dije que al señor Hiraguizawa no le iba a molestar. - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Lucy. - Pero primero será mejor que te cambies la ropa, esa está toda sudada y te puede hacer daño, cariño. - con esto dicho Tomoyo se levanto y llamo a Keiko. - Por favor Keiko acompaña a Lucy al vestidor para que se cambie.

- Claro - dijo Keiko mientras se acercaba y extendía su mano derecha a la niña. - Vamos Lucy. - La niña tomo la mano de Keiko y con la que tenia libre cargo su maleta hasta los vestidores.

Cuando Keiko y Lucy entraron por la puerta de la cafetería. Tomoyo miro mientras Eriol se levantaba lentamente de su posición en el piso. - señor Hiraguizawa quiero disculparme con usted por este inconveniente y le debo una explicación. - dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a Eriol a los ojos. Eriol solo asintió - El padre de Lucy llamo para decir que su madre había tenido un accidente automovilístico cuando venia para acá a buscarla por suerte no fue nada grave, pero tienen que hacer parte policivo y todo lo demás y el no podía venir porque iba a acompañar a su esposa. Así que dentro de poco la abuela vendrá a buscarla. En verdad espero que no lo moleste que Lucy nos acompañe.

- Para nada señorita Daidoji. - dijo Eriol mientras negaba con la cabeza. - Y con más razón luego de lo que me acaba de contar.

- Gracias por comprender. - dijo Tomoyo.

Esperaron unos minutos en un silencio algo incomodo, pero luego de unos segundos regreso Keiko con Lucy cambiada de ropa. Ahora llevaba un vestido color lila que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla acompañado con unas zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello negro azabache lo llevaba recogido en una colita y la mochila en la espalda. - Veo que ya estás lista. - fue el recibimiento de Tomoyo mientras la veía entrar. - Me encanta tu vestido está muy bonito Lucy.

- Gracias maestra. - dijo Lucy mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo. - Mi mamá me lo hizo.

- En serio. - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba la mano de Lucy y comenzaba a subir la escalera. - Pues dale a tu mamá mis felicitaciones.

- Se lo diré. - dijo Lucy mientras subía las escaleras brincando agarrada de la mano de Tomoyo.

- Veo que estás emocionada. - dijo la voz de Eriol detrás de ellas. Cosa que Lucy asintió mientras volteaba la cabeza para verlo pero sin dejar de subir las escaleras.

- Nunca he visto a la maestra Tomoyo dando otra clase. - dijo Lucy mientras volteaba a ver a Eriol, ya que habían terminado de subir la escalera.

- Bueno ahora me vas a ver. - dijo Tomoyo mientras llevaba a Lucy a la primera puerta a la izquierda. Que era la puerta contraria a donde había estado Tomoyo con las niñas antes.

Ese salón era del mismo tamaño que el otro con la diferencia que tenia un gran ventanal hacia la calle por donde se comenzaba a observar como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Dentro del salón Tomoyo guió a Lucy hasta una de las sillas a lado de la radio. - Bueno Lucy te tengo una misión - dijo Tomoyo mientras veía como a Lucy se le agrandaban los ojos como platos. - Tú vas a ser la encargada de la música.

- En serio?

- En serio - dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía ante lo simple que era complacer a los niños. - Cuando te diga vas a presionar este botón de aquí que es para que empiece a sonar la música y cuando te diga 'ya' la detienes con este otro botón. Entendiste.

- sí maestra con este lo enciendo y con este botón lo apago - dijo Lucy señalaba los botones correctos.

- Excelente. Estoy segura que serás una excelente ayudante. - dijo Tomoyo. - Bueno ahora voy a donde el señor Hiraguizawa para prepararnos y cuando te diga...

- Presiono este botón. - dijo Lucy

- Muy bien. - dijo Tomoyo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lucy.

Eriol había visto todo el intercambio entre Tomoyo y Lucy como un mero espectador de lo que sucedía. Se veía que Tomoyo era muy buena con los niños por su manera de comportarse con Lucy.

Tomoyo camino hasta donde estaba Eriol de pie cerca de la entrada del salón. - Listo señor Hiraguizawa.

- Siempre - le respondió Eriol tan seguro como siempre.

- Muy bien, si me sigue podremos empezar. - dijo Tomoyo mientras guiaba a Eriol al centro del salón de clases. - Ahora, hoy empezaremos por el Vals.

- Muy bien. - Fue la respuesta de Eriol mientras tomaba a Tomoyo como era establecido para este grácil baile. Como siempre Eriol coloco su mano derecha a media espalda de Tomoyo y luego con su mano libre tomo la mano derecha de Tomoyo. Ella coloco su brazo izquierdo sobre el de él.

Tomoyo se volteo a ver a Lucy y le hizo una seña para que pusiera la música. La niña hizo lo que le pidieron y ellos comenzaron a bailar. Como siempre Eriol guiando a Tomoyo de manera muy ligera y suave por toda la pista de baile. Luego de un par de vueltas Tomoyo le dijo. - En verdad no creo que necesite afianzamiento en este baile señor Hiraguizawa ya que lo hace muy bien.

- Gracias. - Fue todo lo que le respondió Eriol mientras la seguía guiando por la pista. Luego de unos instantes Eriol decidió que era momento de romper el Hielo. - Veo que es muy buena con los niños - dijo Eriol de la nada señalando con la cabeza a donde estaba Lucy sentada mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos a su maestra y al otro señor bailando. Por todo el rostro de Lucy se leía que estaba maravillada.

Tomoyo volteo a ver a Lucy y se encontró con una imagen que hizo que se le derritiera el corazón, Lucy se veía tan llena de alegría. Tomoyo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se esparciera en su cara. Cosa que Eriol noto inmediatamente. - Me encantan los niños. - respondió Tomoyo sin mirar a Eriol.

- Te gustaría tener muchos en el futuro.

Sin ver a Eriol todavía por estar entretenida con Lucy le respondió. - Me encantaría.

- Y ya sabes quien quieres que sea el padre de tus hijos? - pregunto Eriol de la nada y por unos segundos pensó que le gustaría que le dijera que fuera él. Hoy había visto un lado diferente de Tomoyo y le encantaba, no podía ignorarlo más. Al principio todo lo había hecho porque Tomoyo representaba un reto por haber sido tan fría con él, pero ahora había descubierto un lado de Tomoyo que le gustaba, ella era dulce, cariñosa, se preocupaba por los demás, es transparente como el agua, linda... 'Estoy perdido' razono Eriol luego de ver la línea de pensamiento que había seguido antes. No podía ser que estuviera... No... Definitivamente No.

- Sí - respondió Tomoyo sin mirarlo todavía entretenida con Lucy.

Esa respuesta de Tomoyo fue como si su propia conciencia le estuviera confirmado lo que temía, bueno ya no podía hacer nada. Solo le quedaba darle con todo y esperar lo mejor. - Y... no te gustaría darme una oportunidad a mi. - dijo Eriol bajito al oído de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo por unos segundos no registro completamente lo que le había dicho Eriol. Hasta que... - Como? - dijo Tomoyo rudamente mientras se detenía en su lugar. - Que fue lo que dijo señor Hiraguizawa. - pregunto una asombrada Tomoyo.

- Será mejor que sigamos bailando tenemos espectadores. - dijo Eriol mientras volvía a tomar a Tomoyo para seguir bailando. Pero Tomoyo estaba renuente a seguir. - No queremos causar un espectáculo frente a Lucy verdad? - Termino de decir Eriol con lo que Tomoyo comenzó a bailar de nuevo. Luego de unos instantes recuperaron el paso y siguieron bailando en silencio hasta que Eriol dijo. - Todavía no me has respondido mi pregunta.

Tomoyo sabía lo que le estaba preguntando y le dijo de lo más calmada y con una gran sonrisa. - Nunca.

- Sabes por allí hay un dicho que dice 'nunca digas nunca'

- Pero da la casualidad que en este caso no se aplica señor Hiraguizawa porque yo ya estoy comprometida por si no estaba enterado.

- Lo sé, pero el mundo da muchas vueltas. Y quien sabe que pueda pasar de aquí al día de tu boda.

- Acaso piensa, señor Hiraguizawa, que un día voy a caer rendida de amor a sus pies. - dijo Tomoyo con el mayor sarcasmo del mundo. A lo que Eriol solo sonrió. - Pues déjeme decirle señor Hiraguizawa que está muy equivocado si piensa que eso va a suceder. - dijo algo molesta por el atrevimiento de Eriol. Luego de unos segundos agrego - ... Ustedes como que es bien confiado en si mismo.

- Si yo no confió en mi, quien lo hará. - dijo Eriol mientras comenzaba a acelerar el paso de baile porque se aproximaba el final de la canción.

- Es un razonamiento valido. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se dejaba guiar por Eriol en la pista. - Pero como le dije de nada le servirá conmigo señor Hiraguizawa.

- Señorita Daidoji pero veo que usted es bastante confiada también. - dijo Eriol de lo más divertido.

- Si yo no confió en mi, quien lo hará. - dijo Tomoyo copiando la respuesta de Eriol solo por molestar.

- Es un razonamiento valido. - dijo Eriol divertido mientras le seguía el juego a Tomoyo. En eso comenzaron a sonar los últimos compases de la canción y Eriol soltó a Tomoyo, quedando sosteniendo únicamente la mano de derecha de Tomoyo que alzo en el aire he hizo que esta diera una, dos, tres vueltas. Al final de la tercera vuelta la tomo nuevamente por la cintura pero está vez la acerco a él eliminando el espacio reglamentario para bailar vals y luego comenzó a inclinarla muy despacio hacia atrás. Tomoyo por reacción levanto su pierna derecha muy despacio al mismo paso al que Eriol la inclinaba. Los dos estaban mirándose a los ojos, sus cuerpos estaban cerca muy cerca y Tomoyo sentía la respiración acelerada de Eriol y su mirada penetrante, por unos minutos ella creyó perderse en ese mar de azul oscuro que son los ojos de Eriol. Pero rápidamente regreso a la realidad cuando este le dijo despacito en el oído con su voz penetrante - Recuerde señorita Daidoji _Nunca diga Nunca._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: (Cof Cof) HOLA! Como están espero que muy bien. Yo aquí estoy de maravilla.

Ahora me hicieron algunas preguntas que me gustaría responder. La verdad no se bailar Nanita-Chan (de acaso salsa y merengue a duras penas) y también como tú descubrí los otros bailes a través de películas y de otros lados. Lo que te puedo decir es que para hacer este Fic he investigado un poco, para prepararlo correctamente.

Ahora, Basi! Basi! Basi!. Hola chica! Tu historia está quedando de lujo, una cosa sabes me di cuenta que mis reviews en tu historia no tienen nombre, está computadora está loca. Para lo próxima firmo el review. Ahora con respecto a lo que me preguntaste, te envié un reply pero creo que no llego así que aquí está mi respuesta. Estoy en la universidad, acabo de terminar mi tercer año de la carrera de Finanzas. Sí, soy financista, ya casi, unos meses más y ya me graduó YUPI!. Y no vayan a pensar que soy súper mayor, bueno la cosa es que tengo 20, la diferencia es que yo me gradué más temprano de la escuela secundaria, cosas que pasan.

Bueno por otro lado a quien no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Tomoyo. Este capitulo me salio bien largo, espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan enredado, hay unas partes complicadas.

Con respecto a la referencia de la enfermedad de la mamá de Tomoyo. También investigue sobre la Leucemia para ponerlo en la historia. Personalmente y gracias a Dios nadie de mi familia a tenido este tipo de cáncer en particular, pero mi abuelo murió hace unos años de Cáncer de Pulmón y se como son esas experiencias. Por eso las estoy utilizando, se lo que se siente y no es muy bonito.

_**FUMAR MATA! QUIERANSE UN POQUITO Y NO FUMEN...**_

Bueno ya saque eso de mi sistema, tenia que decirlo, mi abuelo fumo por muchos años y cuando lo dejo ya era demasiado tarde.

En fin como siempre Gracias en especial a **Nanita-Chan, Basileia Daudojiu, Ladyhyoga, Lu-sky, Marta, Luna310, Yuzu, Lebel 27, 2Miru, Mstica, Ayin y Sakura-Tinuviel.** Por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejarme un Review. Muchas gracias por el apoyo chicas.

Mucha suerte a todas (os) y que la pasen bien. Por cierto, también gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic.

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	5. Metodo Poco Ortodoxo N 1

**Disclaimer: **Sigue sin pertenecerme. SCC es propiedad de CLAMP.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_- Es un razonamiento valido. - dijo Eriol divertido mientras le seguía el juego a Tomoyo. En eso comenzaron a sonar los últimos compases de la canción y Eriol soltó a Tomoyo, quedando sosteniendo únicamente la mano de derecha de Tomoyo que alzo en el aire he hizo que esta diera una, dos, tres vueltas. Al final de la tercera vuelta la tomo nuevamente por la cintura pero está vez la acerco a él eliminando el espacio reglamentario para bailar vals y luego comenzó a inclinarla muy despacio hacia atrás. Tomoyo por reacción levanto su pierna derecha muy despacio al mismo paso al que Eriol la inclinaba. Los dos estaban mirándose a los ojos, sus cuerpos estaban cerca muy cerca y Tomoyo sentía la respiración acelerada de Eriol y su mirada penetrante, por unos minutos ella creyó perderse en ese mar de azul oscuro que son los ojos de Eriol. Pero rápidamente regreso a la realidad cuando este le dijo despacito en el oído con su voz penetrante - Recuerde señorita Daidoji **Nunca diga Nunca.**_

**Capitulo Cinco: **

"**Método poco Ortodoxo N.1: Usar todos los recursos disponibles... TODOS"**

Justo en el momento que Eriol susurro esas últimas palabras a su odio, Tomoyo sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Y no fueron por la cercanía de Eriol, ni porque le hubiera hablado al oído, eso ni le iba ni le venia. Sino que ella estaba segura que el le iba a probar que era cierto. 'Nunca digas Nunca' se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Tomoyo hasta que fue retirada de sus cavilaciones por Lucy.

La niña se había levantado de su puesto y había corrido hasta donde estaban Eriol y Tomoyo de pie en el centro de la pista, solo mirándose sin decir nada. - Maestra estuvo muy lindo su baile. - dijo Lucy mientras se paraba en frente de Tomoyo quedando en medio de ella y Eriol.

- Muchas Gracias Lucy. - dijo Tomoyo mientras veía a Lucy. - Me alegro que te haya gustado.

- Maestra usted se veía muy bonita. - dijo Lucy mientras que veía a Tomoyo con ojos soñadores.

- En eso apoyo a Lucy, Maestra usted se veía muy bonita. - dijo Eriol mientras miraba a Tomoyo muy divertido.

Ignorando por completo a Eriol Tomoyo se dirigió a Lucy. - Muchas Gracias Lucy.

- Algún día espero poder bailar como usted. - dijo Lucy mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo.

- Y claro que podrás. Recuerda, después que siempre des lo mejor de ti podrás lograr todo lo que propongas.

Lucy solo asentía a todo lo que Tomoyo decía mientras la miraba con esos ojazos grises abiertos de par en par. - Sí maestra - fue la respuesta de la niña a Tomoyo.

- Creo que la clase de hoy la podemos dejar hasta aquí. - dijo Eriol muy tranquilo - En vista de los sucesos... Bueno que les parece si las invito a comer. - dijo Eriol de la nada.

- No creo que... - comenzó a decir Tomoyo pero Eriol la ignoro por completo y continuo hablando.

- Que me dices Lucy - dijo Eriol mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Lucy. La niña se voltio a mirarlo con cara de desconcierto. - Me imagino que debes tener hambre, ya casi es hora de la cena. Y que te parece si luego de cenar nos comemos unos helados así de grandes. - termino decir Eriol mientras separaba sus manos como ha un pie de distancia.

- En serio? - dijo Lucy mientras se le hacia agua la boca imaginándose el heladote que se podía comer. Los niños son tan fáciles de complacer.

- En serio. - Afirmo Eriol mientras asentía con la cabeza. - Pero todo depende de la Maestra- dijo Eriol a Lucy. Pero luego elevo su mirada para encontrarla con la de Tomoyo y le dijo. - Y que nos dice _maestra_ podemos ir a comer y luego por los helados.

Tomoyo no había ni abierto la boca para responderle a Eriol cuando escucho. - Porfis Porfis maestra. - dijo Lucy mientras le pelaba los ojos a Tomoyo como cachorro desamparado y juntaba sus manitas como a modo de suplica. - Sí...

Había dos cosas en este mundo que a Tomoyo no le gustaban. La primera ver a alguien triste y la segunda negarse a una suplica. El corazón no le daba para decirle no a Lucy porque se le veía tan emocionada y si le decía que no se iba a poner muy triste. 'Ese Hiraguizawa... ' pensó Tomoyo para sus adentros 'ayudar sus avances con una niña' esto último lo pensó Tomoyo mientras suspiraba - Está bien vamos a comer. Pero debe ser en un lugar cerca para traer a Lucy en cuanto su abuela llegue.

- Me parece bien - dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de su posición agachada en el piso. - Que les parece si vamos a la cafetería que está en la esquina... Nunca he ido pero se ve bastante acogedora.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Tomoyo mientras veía a Lucy dando brinquitos de felicidad en donde estaba parada. - Bueno entonces nos vamos.

- Nos vamos - dijo Eriol mientras se echaba a un lado - Por favor las damas primero.

Tomoyo tomo la mano de Lucy y paso al lado de Eriol echándole una mirada de puro desprecio. Tomoyo bajo rápidamente las escaleras sin esperar a Eriol y cuando llego a la planta baja le dijo a Keiko a donde iban y le dio ordenes de que si llegaba la abuela de Lucy le dijera a la señora donde estaban y luego la llamara a ella al celular para traer de vuelta a Lucy enseguida. En lo que Tomoyo le terminaba de dar las instrucciones a Keiko, Eriol llego de lo más calmado y sonriéndole.

- Voy a buscar mi cartera. Si me esperan un momento. - dijo Tomoyo a los presentes en la recepción.

- Aquí te esperamos - dijo Eriol su sonrisa sin flaquear en ningún momento. Tomoyo entro por la puerta de la cafetería y en menos de dos minutos estaba de vuelta con su cartera. - Lista Maestra.

- Siempre - fue la respuesta de Tomoyo. Luego de lo cual tomo a Lucy por la mano y salieron juntas del local seguidas por Eriol.

- Nos vamos en auto o caminando. - Pregunto Eriol

- Caminando - respondió Tomoyo casi enseguida. - Además está muy cerca el restaurante más tardaríamos en buscar otro estacionamiento que lo que tardaríamos en llegar caminado.

- Por mi está bien - dijo Eriol mientras se encogía de hombros. Pero luego pregunto. - Y que dices Lucy no te importa ir caminando.

- No - fue la simple respuesta de la niña. Luego de lo cual todos emprendieron camino a su destino.

Por suerte Lucy era una niña bastante parlanchina después que agarraba confianza, porque sino, todo el camino de la escuela de danza a la cafetería de la esquina hubiera sido en un silencio sepulcral y los pocos metros hubieran parecido kilómetros.

Tomoyo toda la distancia actuó como si Eriol no existiera y escuchando atentamente todo lo que Lucy decía o respondiéndole las preguntas que le hacía. Al llegar a la cafetería los recibió una mesera. - Muy buenas tardes - dijo la chica mientras les sonreía - Mi nombre es Tiara y los estaré atendiendo. Mesa para tres?

- Sí una mesa para tres. - dijo Eriol mientras le echaba una mirada al local que era bastante acogedor. El lugar estaba pintado con colores calidos y el ambiente era muy tranquilo. El lugar estaba bastante concurrido pero no excesivamente lleno.

La mesera los guió a través de las mesas, decoradas con manteles de cuadros rojos y blancos, y los llevo a una mesa alado de la ventana que daba a la calle. - Espero que sea de su agrado. - dijo la mesera mientras les mostraba la mesa que les tocaba.

- Está perfecta Tiara - dijo Eriol con su sonrisa encantadora puesta en acción.

La mesera le sonrió y mientras se sentaban, Eriol frente a Tomoyo y Lucy entre ellos, les dijo - Bueno aquí les dejo los menú, regreso en unos minutos para tomar su orden. - y con eso dicho la chica se retiro.

Tomoyo tomo el menú y le pregunto a Lucy - Bueno Lucy ¿Qué que te gustaría comer?

Lucy se quedo pensativa unos segundos hasta que respondió. - Bueno me gustan mucho los espaguetis

- Espaguetis... Bueno aquí en el menú aparecen varias opciones. - dijo Tomoyo mientras ojeaba la sección de Pastas en el menú - Que te parece si te las leo y tu me dices cual quieres Lucy. - Al ver que la niña asentía Tomoyo procedió a acercarse a Lucy y enseñarle en el menú que era lo que estaba leyendo. Luego de haber terminado de leer la lista de pastas Lucy se decidió por los espaguetis que aparecían en la única foto que había en la página, los espaguetis con albóndigas. - Muy bien espaguetis con albóndigas para ti Lucy. Ahora veamos que quiero comer - dijo Tomoyo en voz alta mientras seguía pasando las paginas del menú. - Luego de unos minutos de estar rebuscando se decidió por un plato de comida de Pollo asado, con vegetales hervidos y Puré como acompañante. - Señor Hiraguizawa ya tiene decidido que va a pedir - le pregunto Tomoyo a Eriol luego de haber decidido que pedir.

- Ah... Sí - dijo Eriol algo distraído. Se había quedado todo el tiempo observando a Lucy y Tomoyo interactuando, se veían tan lindas como una madre con su hija. Se veía que Tomoyo algún día seria muy buena madre.

- Como veo que ni ha abierto su menú pensé que tal vez todavía no lo sabía. - dijo Tomoyo por pura cortesía.

- Yo siempre se lo que quiero señorita Daidoji - dijo Eriol de forma misteriosa mientras miraba a Tomoyo a los ojos con una mirada penetrante. - Y _siempre_ consigo lo que quiero. - Agrego Eriol sin titubear.

- Me imagino. - le respondió Tomoyo - Pero hay veces en está vida que no siempre se gana.

- Es cierto - le respondió Eriol - Pero por suerte ese todavía no es mi caso.

- Para todo en está vida hay una primera vez. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía a Eriol.

- También muy cierto. - dijo Eriol de lo más tranquilo sonriéndole a Tomoyo. - Pero como le dije antes, ese no es mi caso.

- Ay! señor Hiraguizawa si hablam...

- Listos para ordenar. - dijo Tiara mientras se acercaba a la mesa con libreta en mano para tomar su orden.

- Listos - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía a la mesera. - Aquí la pequeña princesa desea una orden de espaguetis con albóndiga y...

- A mi me trae una orden de Pollo asado, con vegetales mixtos y Puré como acompañante. - dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo a Eriol por puro gusto.

- Y usted señor - dijo Tiara terminando de apuntar la orden de Tomoyo en su libreta.

- Lo mismo que la dama. - fue la simple respuesta de Eriol.

- Muy bien. En unos minutos se los traigo... Algo para tomar mientras esperan.

- Lucy que te gustaría tomar. En el menú hay jugos y sodas. - dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba la sección de bebidas.

- Jugo de Naranja. - respondió Lucy enseguida. - Es mi favorito

- Muy bien... A ella le trae un jugo de Naranja y a mi una Limonada. - dijo Tomoyo mientras cerraba el menú y se lo entregaba a la mesera.

Tiara tomo el menú y mientras tomaba el de Eriol le pregunto - Y usted señor.

- Para mí un jugo de Naranja también.

- Enseguida se los traigo. - Y con esto dicho la mesera se retiro.

Eriol para evitar que un silencio sepulcral se apoderara de la mesa le pregunto a Lucy. - Y dime Lucy vas a la escuela. - a lo que Lucy asintió. - sí y a que grado vas.

- Voy para primer grado. - respondió Lucy orgullosa.

- Vaya si ya eres una niña grande - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía a Lucy y le acariciaba la cabeza. Esto a Lucy le dio confianza y comenzó a hablar con Eriol como si fuera un amigo que conocía de años y Eriol muy gustoso le seguía la corriente.

Tomoyo había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo solo observando la interacción entre Lucy y Eriol, que hasta habían ignorado a Tiara cuando llego con las bebidas. Estaban tan entretenidos en su platica que ni se percataron de cuando dejo las bebidas y se fue. 'Vaya quien diría que el señor Hiraguizawa fuera del tipo de hombre que se lleva tan bien con los niños' pensó Tomoyo mientras veía a Eriol 'Se ve que será un buen padre' pensó Tomoyo sin poder detener con anticipación la línea que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos. '... Tomoyo que te pasa' se reprendió ella misma 'Calma, calma solo pensaste que seria un buen padre no necesariamente el de tus hijos. Espera raya eso, definitivamente no el de mis hijos... nunca' y como una extraña... Revelación Tomoyo recordó lo que le había dicho Eriol en la clase 'Nunca digas nunca'. Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió que era momento de entrar en la conversación. - Lucy y tienes hermanos.

- No maestra - dijo Lucy mientras que volteaba a ver a Tomoyo mientras permanecía sentada en su silla.

- Ya veo, eres hija única.

Lucy asintió. - Y usted maestra? - Pregunto Lucy.

- Yo también soy hija única. - le respondió Tomoyo a Lucy.

- Y usted señor Hiraguizawa?- pregunto Lucy ahora en dirección a Eriol.

- Tengo una hermana y un hermano por parte de padre. - dijo Eriol

- En serio - dijo Lucy mientras que miraba a Eriol con asombro. - Debe ser divertido tener hermanos... Porque a veces yo me siento solita porque no tengo con quien jugar.

- Para serte sincero Lucy, yo no conozco a mis hermanos, son hijos de mi padre con otra señora.

- Entonces también debe sentirse solo. - dijo Lucy mientras agarraba la mano de Eriol y le daba un apretón, que era más que nada un intento de apretón por parte de Lucy, como apoyo moral.

Eriol miro a la niña con ternura, todo un angelito era. Y tan tierna preocupándose por los demás. - Gracias por el apoyo Lucy. - le dijo Eriol mientras que le sonreía a Lucy, no una de sus sonrisas encantadoras que eran tan efectivas con las damas con las que se rodeaba, sino una sincera y llena de aprecio.

Tomoyo noto el cambio inmediatamente y sintió que algo se le movió por dentro. No podía ubicar exactamente que era, era como sí...- Aquí está su pedido - dijo Tiara mientras ponía el plato de Tomoyo y luego el de Lucy en la mesa. - Enseguida traigo el suyo señor. - Y con esto dicho Tiara se retiro.

- Bueno Lucy vamos a prepararte. - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba la servilleta de Lucy. - Verdad que no queremos que se manche tu hermoso vestido - Tomoyo vio como Lucy asentía mientras miraba con ansias su comida y procedió a amarrarle la servilleta en el cuello. Pero Tomoyo todavía estaba preocupada por el vestido y decidió colocar su servilleta en el regazo de Lucy para así cubrir cualquier riesgo de accidente. - Bueno ya estás lista, aquí tienes tu tenedor, que disfrutes la comida.- dijo Tomoyo mientras le pasaba los utensilios a Lucy.

- Gracias maestra. - Y luego de decir esto Lucy comenzó a comer de su plato de espaguetis con albóndigas mientras Tomoyo la veía.

- No va a comer señorita Daidoji. - le pregunto Eriol desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Tomoyo desvió su atención de Lucy y miro a Eriol y le dijo. - Seria descortés de mi parte si empezara a comer antes que usted.

Lucy por unos segundos se quedo con el tenedor en el aire justo antes de metérselo a la boca y miro a Tomoyo con cara de preocupación y le pregunto. - Maestra estoy siendo descortés.

- Claro que tu no. - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras veía a Lucy, no pensó que Lucy estuviera prestando atención a lo que hablaban, porque se la veía tan entretenida en la comida. - Los niños son mantequilla, así que no estás siendo descortés - termino de decir Tomoyo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Lucy.

(N/A: mantequilla termino utilizado en los juegos de los niños cuando alguien no contaba o se dejaba pasar. Bueno en mis tiempos le decíamos así XD)

Lucy dio un suspiro de alivio y continuo comiendo. En eso llego Tiara con la orden de Eriol. - Aquí tiene señor. Provecho. - dijo con una sonrisa y con esto dicho se retiro.

- Buen provecho señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba sus utensilios.

- Igualmente señorita Daidoji. - dijo Eriol mientras acomodaba su servilleta.

La comida se llevo en paz, cada uno ocupado con sus alimentos solo se escuchaba el resonar de los cubiertos contra los platos y las conversaciones en las otras mesas en la cafetería. Lo único que logro que el ambiente se relajara era una que otra interrupción por parte de Lucy para preguntar algo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso entretenida sorbiendo los espaguetis.

Cuando terminaron sus alimentos Lucy tenia toda la boca y las manos embarrados de salsa, así que Tomoyo procedió a limpiarla un poco. - Lucy corazón pero mira como estás - dijo Tomoyo mientras limpiaba a Lucy con la servilleta que le acababa de quitar del regazo. Lucy solo le sonrió a Tomoyo de manera tímida. - Bueno está servilleta no está ayudando será mejor que te lleve al baño para que te laves.

- Por mientras ordenare que retiren los platos y me traigan el menú de postres. - dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de la mesa, donde quedarían sus modales y su titulo de caballero si no lo hacía, mientras Tomoyo se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba a Lucy por la mano para llevarla al baño.

Pero antes de irse Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol. - Como guste.

Al haberse retirado Tomoyo y Lucy, Eriol llamo a Tiara quien retiro los platos y para cuando Tomoyo y Lucy estaban de vuelta ya había dejado el menú con la lista de postres.

- Bueno Lucy puedes elegir lo que quieras del menú. - dijo Eriol a Lucy que estaba viendo las fotos de los postres en el menú.

- Gracias - fue la respuesta de Lucy mientras que le enviaba una sonrisa roba corazón a Eriol y luego regresaba a ojear el menú.

- Me avisas si necesitas ayuda. - dijo Eriol a Lucy mientras que la niña miraba el menú con el ceño fruncido.

- Es que no se que pedir. - dijo Lucy y era cierto eran demasiado tipos de postres y helados y cosas con caramelo y chocolate que era difícil la decisión.

- Solo elige el que más te guste. - le dijo Tomoyo a Lucy mientras ella también le echaba un vistazo al menú.

Luego de un rato de ver las fotos y no llegar a ninguna conclusión Eriol decidió que lo mejor era darle opciones a Lucy. - Bueno Lucy este de acá arriba se llama Locura de oreo, dice aquí dos galletas de Helado con caramelo. - dijo Eriol mientras le señalaba la foto. - Este de acá es un pie de manzana. - dijo Eriol mientras señalaba otra. - Y está...

- Ya se que quiero - dijo Lucy de repente. - Este - señalo Lucy en el menú de dulces.

- Pero que conveniente. - dijo Eriol mientras sonreía y levanto su mirada del menú para encontrarla con la de Tomoyo del otro lado de la mesa - _No me olvides_.

Tomoyo miro a Eriol contrariada mientras fruncía el ceño - ¿qué?

- Así se llama el postre un 'No me olvides' - dijo Eriol divertido - dice aquí que es el especial de la casa... Me agrada también voy a pedir uno Lucy. - dijo Eriol mientras miraba a Lucy. - señorita Daidoji está lista para ordenar? - le pregunto Eriol a Tomoyo luego de unos momentos.

(N/A: el 'No me olvides' es el nombre de uno de mis postre favoritos es una capa de caramelo al fondo, un pedazo de bizcocho encima, luego helado y luego el acompañante nueces o malva con caramelo o sirope de fresa. Lastima que ese restaurante cerro, era la especialidad de la casa. Esos postres eran la gloria. Y si, así se llamaban 'No me olvides')

- Sí, ya - dijo Tomoyo mientras ojeaba el menú por última vez.

Eriol levanto su brazo y llamo a la mesera para que se acercara. Cuando la chica estuvo cerca de la mesa, lista, con libreta en mano le dijo - Tiara, para la princesa y para mi dos 'No me olvides'

- Muy bien - dijo Tiara sonriéndole a Eriol - De que los quieren de Caramelo con nueces y helado de vainilla o de helado de Chocolate con Malva.

- Lucy que prefieres. - Le pregunto Eriol a la niña

- Chocolate con Malva - dijo Lucy emocionada.

- Ya oyó a la princesa, para mi el de caramelo. - dijo Eriol simplemente.

- Y usted - dijo Tiara dirigiéndose a Tomoyo

Tomoyo miro contrariada a Tiara unos momentos, le sorprendió la manera grosera con la que se había dirigido a ella. - Me trae una malteada de Fresa. Muchas Gracias. - dijo Tomoyo muy cortésmente.

- Entendido - dijo Tiara y luego se volteo y le sonrió a Eriol y le dijo. - Enseguida le traigo su orden.

Eriol solo asintió y Tiara emprendió su camino a la cocina. - Dígame algo señor Hiraguizawa - dijo Tomoyo de lo más cortés después de un rato de estar en silencio - Me preguntaba si siempre es así cuando alguna mujer sale con usted.

Eriol le sonrió a Tomoyo. Sabia perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando, él también había notado la descortesía de Tiara para con Tomoyo, pero nada le costaba hacer pasar trabajos a Tomoyo. - Como así? Señorita Daidoji. - dijo Eriol con fingida cara de contrariedad.

Tomoyo suspiro 'Porque será que siempre acabo metiéndome en la boca del lobo?' se pregunto Tomoyo 'Pero bueno si ya estoy aquí' - Vamos señor Hiraguizawa sabe perfectamente de lo que le estoy hablando. - al ver que Eriol seguía haciéndose el aéreo Tomoyo decidió ahondar en el tema. - Del comportamiento de las mujeres a nuestro alrededor. - dijo Tomoyo calmada. Por suerte Lucy estaba entretenida mirando todavía los postres en el menú, porque está conversación estaba tomando rumbos inesperados.

- Que vamos a hacer, no puedo evitarlo es mi encanto natural. - dijo Eriol mientras se acomodaba en la silla y le enviaba a Tomoyo una se sus sonrisas encantadoras.

- Usted es imposible. - dijo Tomoyo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. - Me imagino que nunca cambiara.

- Tal vez... cuando llegue la persona correcta... - dijo Eriol lanzando la propuesta al aire.

- Pero por como va, como que va a tardar un rato señor Hiraguizawa.

- Quizás sí, Quizás no, ya lo he dicho antes _la vida da muchas vueltas_. - dijo Eriol mientras miraba a Tomoyo a los ojos. - Pero cambiemos de tema, basta de hablar de mi. Dígame señorita Daidoji como van las cosas con su prometido.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia.

- Aunque no lo crea es de mi completa incumbencia. - dijo Eriol la sonrisa sin alterarse en ningún momento. En verdad estaba disfrutando todo este intercambio con Tomoyo. - Debo saber en que terreno me estoy moviendo.

- Pues déjeme ahorrarle el trabajo señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía también, para luego decirle. - Nada va a ocurrir entre nosotros. Nunca...

- Aquí están sus ordenes. -dijo Tiara mientras interrumpía la mini platica de Eriol y Tomoyo. - Dos no me olvides y una malteada. - Ella coloco todo en la mesa y luego de dejar las servilletas se retiro diciendo - Buen Provecho.

Lucy miraba emocionada su postre, para ella era tan grande cómo le había dicho Eriol. - Gracias señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo Lucy mientras le daba la primera cucharada al postre.

Cada quien estaba comiendo su postre en paz hasta que. - Hay pero que linda niña. - dijo una señora que pasaba cerca de la mesa. - Es una lindura. - dijo mientras miraba a Lucy que ni le había prestado atención por estar más pendiente del helado que tenia en frente. - Cuantos años tiene?

- Cinco - respondió Tomoyo a la señora. No le hallaba nada malo en darle algo de información al a señora.

- Cinco, esa es una edad tan bonita, recuerdo cuando mis hijos estaban de ese tamaño - dijo la señora mientras recordaba viejos tiempos. - Ellos crecen tan rápido.

- Tiene mucha razón - dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a Lucy con la boca toda sucia por el chocolate. - Crecen muy rápido.

- Disfrútela todo lo que puede porque después uno no se da ni cuenta cuando ya están por irse. - dijo la señora sabiamente. Tomoyo solo asentía a lo que la señora le decía hasta que... - Ustedes hacen una familia tan linda.

- Nosotros no... - trato de decir Tomoyo pero fue interrumpida por Eriol.

- En serio lo cree. - dijo Eriol mirando a la señora divertido por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

- Oh! sí, hacen tan linda pareja y su hija ni hablar es una hermosura. - dijo la señora para luego terminar diciendo. - Mis mejores deseos para ustedes.

- Muchas Gracias.- Fue la respuesta de Eriol a la señora - Los mejores deseos para usted también de parte de mi familia.

Tomoyo estaba mirando a Eriol con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que oía. Estaba en un shock tan grande que no pudo decir palabra alguna.

Con un último saludo con la mano la señora se despidió y siguió su camino a la salida de la cafetería. - Que señora más amable. - dijo Eriol mientras veía a la mujer irse.

- Señor Hiraguizawa porque no saco a la señora de su error. - dijo Tomoyo a Eriol seriamente.

- Prefería que decepcionara a la señora luego de que se le veía tan emocionada por encontrarse con tan _linda_ _familia_. - dijo Eriol divertido mirando a una Tomoyo algo alterada.

- Pero usted no puede ir por la calle diciendo que somos una familia. Los dos somos figuras publicas, se imagina que pasaría si esto llegara a los medios.

- Lo de siempre. - dijo Eriol tranquilo - llamaría a mi equipo de relaciones públicas para que arreglaran el asunto.

- Que fácil para usted no. - dijo Tomoyo molesta.

- Que le puedo decir.

Tomoyo inhalo profundamente un par de veces tratando de mantener la cordura. Este señor Hiraguizawa en verdad le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. - Mire señor Hiraguizawa que le parece si mejor dejamos está conversación hasta aquí.

- Pero porque si apenas está empezando lo mejor. - dijo Eriol divertido.

- Lo mejor.

- Sí lo mejor. Todavía debemos discutir lo linda pareja que somos y las hermosuras que serán nuestros hijos.

Tomoyo trato de calmarse nuevamente, pero que va. Está vez las cosas habían escalado a otro grado y cuando Tomoyo estaba a punto de contestarle el celular le sonó. 'Salvado por el celular' pensó Tomoyo mientras rebuscaba en la cartera buscando dicho aparato. - Alo. - contesto Tomoyo luego de que lo encontró. - ... Keiko... Entiendo, enseguida voy para allá... Muchas Gracias. - luego de lo cual Tomoyo colgó y le dijo a Eriol. - Ya la abuela de Lucy está en la escuela, debemos regresar.

- Está bien - fue la respuesta de Eriol.- Iré a pagar la cuenta.

- Con respecto a eso señor Hiraguizawa...

- Señorita Daidoji creo que deje muy claro en la escuela que yo las estaba invitando a comer por favor evitemos una discusión que no nos llevara a ningún lado.

Como Tomoyo estaba más preocupada en llegar a la escuela, que discutir quien pagaría la cuenta decidió dejarlo pasar. - Como guste señor Hiraguizawa.

- Para mi es un placer. - Y con esto Tomoyo se dirigió a los baños con Lucy y Eriol se fue a la caja.

Luego Tomoyo regreso de los baños con una Lucy completamente limpia. Las dos se dirigieron a la entrada donde estaba Eriol hablando amenamente con la camarera. Tomoyo al ver esto los ignoro y se fue de largo de la mano de Lucy.

Eriol rápidamente se despidió de la chica y se fue detrás de Lucy y Tomoyo. Cuando las alcanzo les pregunto. - Y que les pareció la comida.

- Estuvo muy rica. - dijo Lucy mientras daba brinquitos.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado - le respondió Eriol. - Y usted señorita Daidoji?

- Estuvo bien. - Fue lo único que le dijo Tomoyo y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Entre más rápido llegara más pronto acabaría la tortura. Más rápido que ligero habían llegado a la escuela de danza. Tomoyo entro y saludo a la abuela de Lucy y se disculpo por la demora. La abuelita de Lucy le dijo que no se preocupara y antes de que se retiraran Tomoyo se despidió de Lucy. - Bueno Lucy que te vaya bien y nos vemos mañana en la clase.

- Sí maestra.

- Recuerda darle las gracias al señor Hiraguizawa por la invitación comer.

Lucy asintió a lo que le dijo Tomoyo y se voltio a ver a Eriol y le dijo. - Señor Hiraguizawa muchas gracias por invitarnos a comer.

Eriol se agacho para quedar a la altura de Lucy y le dijo. - el placer es mío. - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. - Pórtate bien nos vemos luego. - Lucy le sonrió y corrió al lado de su abuela y con un último saludo con la mano se despidió y salio por la puerta. - Bueno es hora que me retire. - dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a Tomoyo y Keiko que eran las únicas dos en la recepción.

- Hasta el viernes señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. - ... Y gracias por la comida.

- Fue un placer - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía. - Hasta el viernes señorita Daidoji, Keiko - y con esto dicho Eriol se retiro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: HOLA DE NUEVO! Ya estoy de regreso. WUJU! Se que he demorado un rato en actualizar pero es que las cosas se complicaron en la U con un montón de trabajos que me dejaron y luego me fui unos días a la playa a descansar de tanto estrés... Pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Se que es un capitulo algo corto en comparación con otros pero para que se emocionen les tengo una primicia.

**Capitulo Seis: "Método poco Ortodoxo N.2: Tentar a la presa"**

Jejeje ya viene la cosa. He decidido dividir las tácticas de Eriol por eso que este capitulo se quedo allí, no quiero adelantar los hechos.

Bueno quiero decirles unas cosas. Estimada Nanita-Chan gracias por la información que me brindaste es de gran ayuda. Gracias!. Ahora, a Tomoyo, tienes razón así no debe acabar ese baile pero necesitaba que terminara así para ayudarme con lo que paso. Gracias por el comentario.

Y por último como siempre agradeciendo a todas (os) los que me dejaron un review a **Lebel 27, Yuzu, Ladyhyoga, Sakura-Tinuviel, Soledad de Los Angeles, Basileia Daudojiu, Tomoyo, Marta, Mary-Tonks, 2Miru, Nanita-Chan, Cucui-Chan, Ayin, Megumivks, Angel Amatista, Shami, ****Milfeulle y Satorichiva.** Por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejarme un Review. Pasamos la línea de los 50 YUJU! Gracias no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace su apoyo.

También gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic.

Mucha suerte y que la pasen bien.

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	6. Metodo Poco Ortodoxo N 2

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre las chicas de CLAMP son las únicas propietarias de SCC y todos sus personajes.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_- Hasta el viernes señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. - ... Y gracias por la comida._

_- Fue un placer - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía. - Hasta el viernes señorita Daidoji, Keiko - y con esto dicho Eriol se retiro._

**Capitulo Seis: **

"**Método poco Ortodoxo N.2: Tentar a la presa"**

_**Lunes 7:55 P.M. En la escuela de Danza Daidoji**_

El fin de semana había sido bastante pacifico y relajado para Tomoyo, luego de que el viernes hubiera conseguido que Madam Mitz la acompañara en su clase privada con Eriol para evitar más comentarios fuera de bases del mismo. Y por allí mismo evitar que a ella se le acabara la poca compostura que le quedaba y se saliera con alguna cosa muy impropia de una señorita.

Hasta había logrado comprometer a Mitz para que estuviera presente en todas las futuras clases como apoyo, porque nada mejor que un observador de fuera para ayudar a corregir algún error (excelente excusa según Tomoyo, claro que no muy bien aceptada por Eriol, pero que importaba lo que el pensara). Todo iba bien... hasta que... está mañana Keiko había recibido la llamada de la asistente de Eriol para informarle que por razones de trabajo este se vería en la necesidad de cambiar la hora de las clases esa semana. Cosa que no hubiera importado si no fuera porque Tomoyo no pudo encontrar a quien la acompañara en la clase. Mitz tenia un compromiso y cuando le pregunto a Souma está solo le sonrió de manera intrigante y le dijo que no podía por quien sabe que. 'Mala amiga' pensó Tomoyo al recordar la excusa barata de Souma 'De seguro nada más lo hizo para molestar, sabe lo mal que me pone estar en presencia de ese señor'. Y claro que lo sabía luego de haber estado escuchando por una hora completa a Tomoyo quejándose de lo atrevido y poco delicado del señor Hiraguizawa.

Tomoyo miraba el reloj con impaciencia, la clase anterior había acabado hacia cinco minutos y estaba esperando en la recepción a que el señor Hiraguizawa llegara, ya que Keiko se retiraba a las 7:30 P.M. de su puesto de trabajo y no habría nadie en la recepción si el se presentaba. Así que... No le quedaba otra que esperarlo.

En lo que Tomoyo permanecía de pie en la recepción, despidió a los estudiantes de las otras clases que iban saliendo de la escuela. Al los pocos minutos de los estudiantes haberse ido Mitz se despidió de Tomoyo y le deseo suerte en su clase.

Luego de unos instantes Tomoyo volvió a ver el reloj, eran las 8:05 P.M. 'Si no llega dentro de diez minutos me retiro' pensó Tomoyo viendo un pequeño hilo de esperanza de zafar de está. Pero no se le cumplió porque a los segundos entro Eriol por la puerta tan elegante como siempre. Llevaba un traje sastre hecho a la medida todo negro, acompañado por una elegante camisa de seda gris y sin corbata, la cual seguro había dejado en el carro, por lo cual había desbrochado los primero botones de la camisa.

- Señorita Daidoji - dijo Eriol mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia hacia Tomoyo quien hoy vestía un traje de tiras gruesas de color chocolate que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y el cual tenia mucho vuelo. 'Su cabello como siempre recogido... Lastima' pensó Eriol. - Que grato volver a verla.

Tomoyo solo le sonrió por cortesía y le dijo - Igualmente señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo mientras también hacia una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. - Comenzamos entonces.

- Cuando quiera. - dijo Eriol mientras comenzaba a seguir a Tomoyo hasta el salón donde han estado practicando todos estos días.

- Está semana empezaremos por la salsa. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba al estereo donde tenia preparado un CD con una combinación de canciones que ella misma había hecho.

- Muy bien - fue la respuesta de Eriol mientras comenzaba a quitarse el saco, para luego remangarse las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos.

Tomoyo coloco el CD y lo puso a sonar. Luego lentamente se acerco a Eriol y le dijo. - Bueno primero empezaremos por lo básico, para que pueda calcular sus conocimientos.

- Esta bien - dijo Eriol mientras tomaba a Tomoyo por la cintura con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo sostenía la mano de Tomoyo. Luego de estar unos segundo escuchando la canción eligió el momento perfecto para comenzar a bailar para entrar en el compás siguiente. La salsa que tocaba el estereo era movida, lo cual le parecía perfecto a Eriol. (N/A: Como referencia use la canción '_Amor mío no te vayas_' de _Gilberto Santa Rosa_). Como siempre Eriol condujo a Tomoyo con estilo. Al principio lo básico como ella le había solicitado, pero luego de un rato se canso y decidió ponerle... _Sabor_ al asunto.

Soltó la mano de Tomoyo que sostenía en el aire y se separo de ella quedando sosteniéndola solo con su brazo derecho, luego se acerco a ella de nuevo y esta vez uso su brazo izquierdo para sostenerla mientras el brazo derecho de él la soltaba nuevamente. Hizo esto repetidas veces moviéndola de un brazo a otro con el ritmo de la música hasta que luego la tomo por la mano izquierda y le dio varias vueltas en el lugar en que estaba. Luego ella regreso a su posición original y siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música está vez más juntos.

Luego la soltó nuevamente y la atrajo hacia sí quedando la espalda de Tomoyo con el frente de Eriol, él la sostuvo en esa posición con las manos de él sobre las de ella, que reposaban en su estómago. Aprovechando la posición Eriol le dijo al oído. - Veo que hoy no tenemos espectadores. - Y antes de que ella pudiera responderle, la tomo por las manos, alzo las mismas en el aire y separo a Tomoyo de su cuerpo dándole varios giros y luego de golpe la detuvo y la atrajo hacia él. Tomoyo levanto su pierna derecha quedando su rodilla a la altura de la cadera de Eriol y en eso este aprovecho y inclino la mitad superior del cuerpo de Tomoyo hacia atrás para que esta hiciera un semi-circulo de izquierda a derecha. Todo esto solo hizo que sus cuerpos se acercaran más íntimamente. Cuando Tomoyo acabo el semi-circulo con la espalda arqueada Eriol la levanto de golpe, quedando sus rostros separados por meros milímetros. - No es que me importe que estemos solos... _Para nada _- dijo Eriol mirando a Tomoyo a los ojos, observando con detenimiento como su respiración era irregular y como tenía los labios entre abiertos tratando de regular su respiración. 'Como sabrán' pensó Eriol sin quitar su mirada de los labios de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo no supo que responderle, tanta agitación la tenia desorientada y para colmo la mirada penetrante de Eriol la tenia cautiva. Hasta que como por un milagro o por pura mala suerte, dependiendo del punto de vista desde donde lo mires, se escucho como alguien cerca de la puerta aplaudía. Tomoyo rápidamente reacciono y se separo de Eriol para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de su amiga. - Souma, te puedo ayudar en algo. - dijo Tomoyo de lo más tranquila.

- No ya me iba - dijo Souma. - Solo pase a dejarte las llaves. Ya revise todo el edificio y no hay nadie así que pueden practicar en paz.- dijo Souma con una sonrisa divertida mientras dejaba las llaves cerca del estereo. Souma estaba casi segura que si se acercaba a Tomoyo está haría que se quedara allí hasta que acabara la clase. - Bueno ya los dejo que pasen buenas noches. - dijo Souma antes de girarse para regresar por donde vino, pero cuando llego al marco de la puerta se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y dijo. - Por cierto señor Hiraguizawa esos son excelentes pasos de bailes, nunca había visto a mi amiga Tomoyo tan... _Agitada_ después de un baile... Con nadie. - dijo Souma con pura mala intención de la buena. En verdad le encanta este señor Hiraguizawa para su amiga Tomoyo.

- Souma! - Exclamo Tomoyo.

- Gracias por el cumplido. - respondió Eriol sonriente a Souma. - Buenas Noches

- De nada, buenas noches para ti también. - y con esto dicho Souma comenzó a dar la vuelta para irse cuando recordó. - Por cierto Tomoyo, Kenji llamo, te estuvo tratando de localizar al celular pero como no lo cargas encima llamo aquí y dice que está atrapado en el evento que te había dicho y que no va a poder pasar a recogerte a la hora acordada y que si decides irte por tu lado que lo llames y le avises. Bueno ahora si ya me voy que me esperan. Adiós. - Y con esto dicho Souma se retiro del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Tomoyo tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse porque sabía que cuando se volteara encontraría a Eriol con esa sonrisa plasmada en su cara que ya le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Que como sabía que esa sonrisa iba a estar allí, porque lo sentía, sentía la mirada penetrante de Eriol en ella y toda su presencia en si la rodeaba... Era extraño pero así lo sentía.

Tomoyo lentamente se giro y miro a Eriol a los ojos. Luego de un rato de silencio lo único que dijo Eriol fue - Así que estamos solos.

- Así es - le respondió Tomoyo, luego de unos instantes Tomoyo añadió. - Bueno será mejor continuemos con la clase. A lo que Eriol solo asintió.

La clase continuo sin problemas Tomoyo dándole unos consejos a Eriol y resaltando unos puntos importantes que debía recordar al bailar música tropical, específicamente salsa. Al terminar la clase Eriol recogió su saco y Tomoyo lo acompaño a la salida. Se despidieron cordialmente y luego Eriol se retiro.

Tomoyo fue a su oficina a recoger sus pertenencias, tomo su cartera y su chaqueta que eran de color blanco y se las puso. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras marcaba al celular de Kenji. - Alo Kenji... Todavía estás en el evento... Ah! Ya veo... Sí, sí no te preocupes yo me regreso a casa en taxi... Si voy a tener cuidado... Besos a ti también... Hasta mañana. - y en eso Tomoyo cerro su llamada por celular y salio por la puerta principal del edificio sin mirar a la calle buscando en su cartera las llaves de la puerta, luego de un rato, su búsqueda dio frutos y pudo cerrar la misma. Al voltearse a la calle lo vio. Eriol tenia su carro estacionado frente al edificio, el estaba de pie reclinado en el carro con su mano derecha metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo más intrigante es que estaba mirándola fijamente.

Tomoyo de lo más tranquila bajo las escaleras hasta donde estaba Eriol y le dijo. - Pensé que ya se había retirado señor Hiraguizawa.

- Quería asegurarme que estuviera bien.

- Como puede ver no me ha pasado nada. - dijo Tomoyo. - De todos modos gracias por su preocupación.

- Y dígame tiene como irse a su casa.

- Voy a esperar que pase un taxi.

- No creo que a estás horas de la noche pueda tomar un taxi en está área, deberá caminar hasta la calle principal, lo cual no le recomendaría. - dijo Eriol - Que tal si acepta que la lleve a su casa.

Tomoyo considero sus posibilidades, era cierto que por allí no pasaba ni un alma a esa hora y también era cierto que tendría que caminar algunas cuadras para llegar a una calle más concurrida para tomar el taxi o caminar hasta su casa, lo cual era tan peligroso como caminar a otra área a buscar un taxi. Luego de unos momento de pensarlo decidió que si ya llevaba tanto tiempo evitando los avances de Eriol, nada le costaba del tramo de allí a su casa. - Está bien acepto. - termino diciendo Tomoyo.

- Muy bien - dijo Eriol mientras se movía para abrirle la puerta del pasajero a Tomoyo. Luego de que Tomoyo entrara y se sentara. Eriol entro al carro por la puerta del conductor y emprendió camino hacia la casa de Tomoyo luego de que ella le diera las instrucciones.

Para la sorpresa de Tomoyo Eriol no dijo nada durante el trayecto, ni una insinuación, comentario fuera de lugar, nada por el estilo, cosa que extraño a Tomoyo, pero decidió no prestarle importancia y se dedico a escuchar la emisora de música clásica que Eriol tenía sintonizada. Luego de pocos minutos ya estaban en la casa de Tomoyo, la cual era bastante fácil de encontrar. Eriol se bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta a Tomoyo para que bajara del carro como todo buen caballero. Tomoyo le dio las gracias y Eriol la acompaño hasta la entrada principal de la casa luego de pasar por la reja perimetral del terreno.

Al llegar a la puerta Tomoyo se detuvo a despedirse de Eriol. - Muchas Gracias por traerme señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo Tomoyo dándole una sonrisa. - Hasta el Miércoles será entonces. Buenas Noches. - Y con esto dicho Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a rebuscar en la cartera las llaves de la casa.

- Señorita Daidoji. - dijo Eriol para llamar su atención. - Señorita Daidoji - repitió al no recibir respuesta de Tomoyo.

- Uhm... - dijo Tomoyo mientras seguía rebuscando en la cartera. Ignorándolo a propósito, no quería lidiar con nada de esto, que quien sabe que fuera, que había entre ellos.

- _Tomoyo_ - llamo Eriol despacito.

Tomoyo se detuvo en seco. No quería voltearse, pero se veía en la obligación de hacerlo. Así que mientras se volteaba comenzó con su clásica reprimenda de... - señor Hiraguizawa anteriormente le había dicho que no tenemos e... - Pero fue detenida de proseguir con su discurso cuando el dedo índice de la mano derecha de Eriol se poso sobre sus labios para acallarla.

- Sabes, no deberías pensar tanto las cosas. - Le dijo Eriol mientras la miraba directo a los ojos y mantenía su dedo índice en los labios de ella. Luego de un momento Eriol retiro su dedo índice de donde estaba y avanzo hacia Tomoyo acortando el espacio que los separaba.

Tomoyo comenzó a percatarse de que sus latidos se comenzaban a acelerar por la cercanía de Eriol. 'Que me está pasando' pensó Tomoyo comenzando a alterarse. Eriol se movió un paso más cerca de ella haciendo que Tomoyo retrocediera por instinto y quedara atrapada entre él y la puerta. Eriol levanto su mano izquierda y la apoyo en el marco de la puerta, lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Tomoyo. Muy despacito.

Tomoyo sentía como su respiración y latidos se aceleraban por pura anticipación que iba a hacer si hacia lo que ella pensaba que planeaba hacer. Como un último intento por zafar del asunto sin tener que llevarlo a mayores Tomoyo dijo. - Bueno lo mejor será que entre.

- Me imagino - respondió Eriol suavecito. - Pero a mi parecer eso puede esperar unos minutos más. - termino de decir Eriol a centímetros de la boca de Tomoyo y como siempre mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Los ojos de Eriol la tenían atrapada no podía apartarle la mirada por más que quisiera, muy a su dolor el estaba ganando terreno y lo peor era que el lo sabía. Cuando Tomoyo noto que Eriol iba a tomar el último impulso para completar su cometido. La puerta de la casa se abrió de repente haciendo que Tomoyo perdiera el equilibrio ya que ella estaba apoyada en la puerta, pero por suerte los reflejos de Eriol fueron más rápidos y la tomo con ambas manos por la cintura para evitar que fuera a dar al piso.

Tomoyo no pudo ni voltear ver a la señora Tamao porque está se disculpo por la intromisión, tan rápidamente como cerro la puerta, así que Tomoyo ahora se encontraba en una posición algo más difícil, Eriol la tenia sostenida por la cintura y ella estaba apoyada contra la puerta, el rostro de Eriol a meros centímetros de su rostro. - Gracias por evitar dejarme caer - dijo Tomoyo algo apenada. El susto de la caída la había sacado del trance en el que había estado antes por los avances de Eriol - Ya puede soltarme.

- y si me gusta justo donde estoy. - dijo Eriol divertido.

- Pues a mi me incomoda y le agradecería si...

Pero Tomoyo no pudo terminar su frase porque esta vez lo que acallo sus palabras fueron los calidos labios de Eriol sobre los suyos. Por unos segundos Tomoyo quedo en completo shock, no pensó que en verdad pensara hacerlo, la estaba besando despacito, muy despacito y de manera seductora. Por suerte recupero la compostura rápido y coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Eriol y lo empujo tan fuerte como pudo, logrando que Eriol se separara un poco de ella. En lo que ella aprovecho y luego solo se escucho...

SPAT!

Tomoyo le dio una cacheta con la mano derecha con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir.

La fuerza del impacto hizo que Eriol moviera su cabeza hacia el lado contrario por lo cual soltó a Tomoyo. Está rápidamente abrió la puerta de la casa para ampliar el espacio entre ellos y antes de cerrarla le dijo en un tono frío y muy despacito. - Señor Hiraguizawa más le vale más nunca besarme sin mi consentimiento, porque téngalo por seguro que la próxima vez no será solo una cachetada lo que se va a ganar por su atrevimiento. - Y con esto dicho Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y le tiro la puerta en la cara a Eriol.

Eriol solo miro la puerta cerrada frente a él y no pudo evitar sonreír, todo un reto era la señorita Daidoji, como lo había previsto. Un reto que le gustaba mucho... demasiado tal vez, y más ahora que ella lo había puesto en su lugar y que decir de haber probado sus labios, tan dulces como se había imaginado. Esa había sido la cachetada mejor ganada de su vida. El golpe había valido la pena, ahora en sus labios estaba todavía remanente la sensación de calidez que dejaron los labios de Tomoyo sobre los suyo, mucho más que la cachetada. Ahora más que nada estaba seguro que debía conquistarla, seria de él como fuera.

_**

* * *

Miércoles 8:45 P.M. En la Escuela de Danza Daidoji **_

En la clase de danza Tomoyo olímpicamente había evitado que se tocara el tema del incidente del lunes, dejando en claro que no se hablaría del tema y que seguirían como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Ahora se encontraban los dos nuevamente completamente solos en la academia.

Hoy continuaban con la salsa pero está vez combinando los bailes con otros pasos de otras danzas. La clase era muy interesante bastante llevadera hasta que...

SHUFF

- Se fue la luz. - dijo Eriol mientras tenía a Tomoyo en posición para empezar otro baile.

Tomoyo soltó un fuerte suspiro y dijo - Deben ser los fusibles nuevos. Ese electricista me dijo que no habría problemas con el sistema eléctrico luego de que los cambiáramos.

- Ya veo - dijo Eriol todavía sosteniendo a Tomoyo.

- Será mejor que vaya a revisar la caja de fusibles. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se separaba de Eriol. Logrando ver su silueta gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. - Por favor espéreme aquí señor Hiraguizawa.

- Preferiría que me dejara acompañarla, tal vez le sea de ayuda- dijo Eriol

Tomoyo lo pensó un momento y no le hallo nada de malo, a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de andar caminando solita por allí en esa oscuridad. - Vamos - le dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras. - Creo que tengo una linterna en mi oficina. - dijo mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras para ir a la oficina de Tomoyo. Al llegar a la oficina. Está rebusco entre los cajones y encontró dentro de un armario una linterna en bastante buen estado. - Esto nos servirá. - dijo Tomoyo mientras encendía la linterna. Eriol se había quedado de pie en la entrada de la oficina solo observándola. - Debemos ir hasta el sótano a revisar la caja de fusibles. - Y con esto dicho ella salio de la oficina seguida por Eriol.

Al llegar a la recepción Tomoyo tomo uno de los pasillos que llevaban al fondo del local y luego abrió una puerta a la derecha. Puerta que conducía luego de bajar una escalera (bastante empinada de madera) al sótano. Tomoyo estaba parada en la entrada al sótano ideando como bajaría por esas escaleras con los tacones que tenía puestos hasta que... - Si quieres bajo primero. - dijo la voz de Eriol detrás de ella.

Tomoyo quedo en el aire unos segundos hasta que dijo. - Como?

- Si quieres bajo primero para que te apoyes de mi... La bajada se ve algo empinada y con esos zapatos puede ser peligroso. - dijo Eriol muy seguro de lo que hablaba.

- Bueno tiene razón - dijo Tomoyo luego de un momento. - Será mejor que vaya de primero. - y con esto dicho le paso la linterna a Eriol.

Eriol tomo la linterna y comenzó a bajar las escalera. Pero Tomoyo antes de comenzar a bajar le puso un pedazo de madera a la puerta, como traba, para que no se cerrara sola. Esa puerta era muy conocida por dejar encerrados a muchos en ese sótano y Tomoyo definitivamente no quería quedarse encerrada con Eriol. Luego de esto Tomoyo comenzó a descender despacito, mientras que delante de ella iba Eriol alumbrando.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras Eriol pregunto. - Donde está la caja de fusibles?

- En la pared del fondo. - dijo Tomoyo. Mientras revisaba sus alrededores, él lugar estaba lleno de cajas de utilería por aquí y por allá, y extremadamente lleno de polvo.

Eriol comenzó a caminar hacia donde le dijo Tomoyo y cuando encontró la caja de fusibles procedió a inspeccionarla. - Tienes dos fusibles quemados, vamos a tener que cambiarlos para poder reestablecer la luz.

- Me imaginaba - dijo Tomoyo mientras observaba la caja de fusibles que era alumbrada por Eriol. - El electricista dijo que esto podía pasar y dejo unos de repuesto en la mesa de la cafetería está tarde.

- Que precavido ese electricista. - dijo Eriol mientras veía a Tomoyo. - Como sabía que había hecho un mal trabajo dejo fusibles de repuesto para aliviar la carga. - dijo lo último lleno de sarcasmo

Tomoyo notando el tonito le dijo. - No es que el electricista sea malo sino que...

- Qué?

- Hay que cambiar todo el sistema eléctrico porque estás dañado. Como veras este edificio tiene su buen par de décadas.

- Y entonces

- Entonces qué?

- Porque no lo reparan. Es peor vivir en está incertidumbre.

- Lo sé, pero... Espera de todos modos yo no te tengo porque andarte dando explicaciones. - dijo Tomoyo molesta, Eriol era demasiado desesperante. En ese instante Eriol recordó lo de la situación económica de Tomoyo y que tenia cosas más graves de las que ocuparse en estos momento, por lo que no le quiso decir más nada. - Será mejor que vaya a la cafetería a buscar los fusibles. - Agrego Tomoyo después de unos instantes.

- No se preocupe yo los busco. - Y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera replicarle Eriol ya había emprendido el camino hacia la cafetería. Tomoyo como no tenia nada que hacer comenzó a dar vueltas en el sótano guiándose con la luz que entraba por una pequeña ventanita , la única, en el sótano. Luego de cansarse de dar vueltas Tomoyo decidió recostarse a la pared, pero el gusto de recostarse contra la pared para descansar no le duro mucho porque luego de unos instantes sintió que una cosa peluda le paso cerca del brazo y pego un grito que hizo que Eriol regresara al sótano en menos de treinta segundos para ver que había pasado. - Qué paso - dijo Eriol mientras bajaba las escaleras. A Tomoyo le daba vergüenza decirle porque había pegado el grito. - Me vas a decir.

- Lo que pasa es que creo que un ratón me paso por el brazo. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se sacudía el lugar por donde la cosa peluda la había tocado. Eriol solo le sonrió. - ¿Qué? Yo estaba parada allí cerca de los fusibles y entonces una cosa me toco el brazo. - dijo Tomoyo mientras señalaba el lugar donde había estado de pie.

Eriol alumbro hacia el punto al que señalaba Tomoyo y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. - Eso fue lo que te toco. - dijo Eriol apuntando con la linterna a un punto.

Tomoyo se puso roja de vergüenza al ver que era lo que la había tocado. En un perchero reclinado a la pared había un cartucho del cual sobresalía lo que parecía un pedazo de abrigo. - Bueno yo creía que era una rata.

- Pues vaya rata. - dijo Eriol divertido.

- Bueno será mejor que cambiemos los fusi...- Pero Tomoyo detuvo en seco sus palabras al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba. - No - dijo Tomoyo mientras rápidamente subía las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta la encontró cerrada. - Esto no puede ser. - dijo Tomoyo mientras agarraba la manilla de la puerta y la movía. - Por favor Dios no me hagas esto.- dijo Tomoyo mientras volvía intentar abrir la puerta.

- Algún problema - dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo.

- La puerta se cerro. - dijo Tomoyo tratando de volver abrir la puerta sin éxito. - Por eso le había puesto la traba para que no se cerrara. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se daba la vuelta con la mano derecha masajeando su sien. Sentía un dolor de cabeza venir. - Ahora estamos atrapados aquí porque la puerta solo abre desde fuera. - termino de decir Tomoyo mientras suspiraba. - No se que habrá pasado.

- Creo que yo si. - dijo Eriol - Cuando te escuche gritar vine tan rápido como puede y cuando venia entrando creo que pateé algo pero no me fije que era.

- Ay Dios esto no está pasando. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se masajeaba las sien. - Esto no está pasando.

- Pero no veo cual es el problema.

- No ve el problema! - dijo Tomoyo exasperada. - Quedarse encerrado en un sótano hasta quien sabe cuando no es un problema.

- No nos alteremos, debemos establecer prioridades. - dijo Eriol poniendo orden en el asunto. - Primero resolvamos lo de la luz y luego nos enfocamos en salir de aquí. Una cosa a la vez.

Tomoyo solo se le quedo viendo y sin decirle nada le paso por al lado y bajo las escaleras. Cuando llego al fondo de las mismas le dijo. - Y trajo los fusibles

- Aquí los tengo - dijo Eriol mientras bajaba las escaleras y se metía la mano en el bolsillo para sacar los fusibles. - Si esperas un momento los cambio. - dijo Eriol mientras pasaba junto a ella en dirección a la caja de fusibles. Eriol bajo la palanca principal para cortar por completo la luz y procedió a cambiar los fusibles. Cuando termino volvió a subir la palanca y pudo observar por la ventanita como la luz de los pisos de arriba se reflejaba en el patio de atrás.

Tomoyo subió las escaleras nuevamente y encendió la luz del sótano, pero para acabar de rematar el foco estaba quemado. - Creo que mi suerte no puede mejorar. - dijo Tomoyo mientras subía y bajaba el switch de la luz del sótano.

- Bueno ahora con el otro problema. - dijo Eriol mientras subía las escaleras con la linterna en la mano. - Me permites. - dijo Eriol mientras le daba la linterna a Tomoyo y tomaba la manija de la puerta para forzarla. Después de varios intentos infructuosos Eriol dijo. - Bueno parece que pasaremos la noche aquí. Claro a menos que tengas un celular para que podamos llamar para pedir ayuda porque el mío estás con mi saco en el salón.

- Mi celular está en mi cartera. - dijo Tomoyo mientras suspiraba. No le gustaba nada la idea de quedarse encerrada toda la noche con Eriol. 'Que vas a hacer Tomoyo' pensó la chica. - Yo no puedo quedarme encerrada toda la noche, tengo que llegar a mi casa porque me están esperando.

- Siéntete libre a probar tu suerte con la puerta. - dijo Eriol mientras se alejaba de la puerta para darle espacio a Tomoyo. Tomoyo le dio la linterna a Eriol y comenzó a mover la manija de la puerta hasta que...

CRACK

La manija de la puerta cedió y quedo en la mano de Tomoyo. Todo el esfuerzo por gusto porque la puerta no se abrió y ahora las cosas eran peor.

- Bueno ahora si que estamos bien atrapados. - dijo Eriol mientras que le quitaba la perilla de la mano a Tomoyo quien solo se había quedado viéndola.

- Esto no me puede estar pasando. - dijo Tomoyo mientras bajaba la escalera. - Esto no me está pasando. - repetía Tomoyo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del sótano, que no era muy grande.

Eriol de lo más tranquilo bajo las escaleras y se sentó en una de las cajas que había allí. - Así no va a resolver nada señorita Daidoji. - dijo Eriol mientras veía a Tomoyo caminar de allá para acá. - Lo mejor será que se siente. - termino de decir Eriol mientras palmeaba el espacio vacío en el cajón en que estaba sentado. Tomoyo solo lo miro y negó con la cabeza para luego continuar con su recorrido por el sótano.

_**

* * *

20 minutos después **_

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí? - pregunto Tomoyo mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

- Es la sexta vez que me pregunta en menos de diez minutos. - dijo Eriol mientras miraba a Tomoyo. - Esto tiene que terminar. - dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de su puesto y caminaba hacia donde Tomoyo y la tomaba por los hombros. - Señorita Daidoji calmase así solo está gastando energía innecesariamente.

- Es que no lo entiende, en mi casa me están esperando y...

Eriol la interrumpió para evitar que se siguiera preocupando diciendo. - Calma deje de preocuparse. - dijo Eriol mientras que apretaba los hombros de Tomoyo como apoyo.

Tomoyo solo le sonrió. El gesto de apoyo había sido bonito. - Gracias por el apoyo señor Hiraguizawa.

- De nada. - dijo Eriol mientras ponía en acción su sonrisa encantadora. - Tal vez podamos hablar de otras cosas.

- Otras cosas? - dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de Eriol.

- Como por ejemplo... Nuestra relación. - dijo Eriol caminando un paso hacia delante para evitar que Tomoyo se alejara.

- Entre nosotros solo existe una relación estrictamente profesional de profesor/alumno. - dijo Tomoyo seria mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás.

- Ha eso es a lo que me refiero. - dijo Eriol en tono intrigante mientras daba otro paso hacia delante. - Ya antes le he expresado mi deseo de que haya algo más que una relación estrictamente profesional.

- Señor Hiraguizawa me veo en la obligación de recordarle que estoy comprometida Y... - intento añadir Tomoyo pero no encontraba que decirle. Mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás se encontró entre Eriol y la pared cosa que se estaba haciendo común en sus encuentros con Eriol.

- Y qué? - pregunto Eriol apoyando sus manos en la pared justo a los lados de los hombros de Tomoyo para que no pudiera escapar.

- Y... Que... - Tomoyo no hallaba que decirle. La estaba poniendo nerviosa no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Lo amas? - pregunto Eriol al ver la duda de Tomoyo.

- Claro que lo amo sino no estaríamos comprometidos. - dijo Tomoyo. - el es cariñoso y me cuida y me conciente... Es un buen hombre.

- Solo un buen hombre nada más. - dijo Eriol mientras la miraba fijamente. - Nada más

- ¿Qué quiere decir con 'nada más'? - pregunto Tomoyo

- Lo único me has dicho es que te casaras con el por ser un buen hombre - dijo Eriol mientras acercaba su rostro al de Tomoyo, está se había quedado estática sin mover un músculo estaba demasiado ocupada perdida en la mirada azul oscuro que eran los ojos de Eriol. Y cuando parecía que iba a besarla, de nuevo, Eriol desvió su rostro a milímetros de la boca de Tomoyo y le dijo despacito al oído, sin tocarla en ningún momento dejando que solo el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos se tocaran - Y donde queda la _pasión_ - dijo Eriol mientras inhalaba profundamente para marcar el aroma a lilas de Tomoyo en su mente para siempre. - Donde queda la emoción de estar cerca de la persona que amas. - siguió diciendo Eriol al oído de Tomoyo muy despacito y seductoramente, esta vez acercando su cuerpo al de Tomoyo pero sin tocarla todavía. - Sentir que el mundo no importa si estás al lado de esa persona especial. ¿Dónde dejas todo eso? - Termino preguntándole Eriol mientras se abría más la brecha de aire que separaba sus cuerpos.

Tomoyo inhalo profundamente y se mordió el labio inferior. La cercanía de hacia unos instantes de Eriol la había dejado deseando más. Pero luego de que su mente se calmara logro analizar la pregunta de Eriol y pudo responderle. - Es lo que me queda. - dijo Tomoyo sin mirarlo a los ojos. - Además el siempre a estado allí para apoyarme cuando lo necesito.

- Pero eso no basta. Acaso prefieres pasar toda tu vida en una relación vacía.

- No hay nada más para mi. - le respondió Tomoyo molesta por la insistencia de Eriol.

- Sí me dieras la oportunidad descubrirías que eso no es cierto.

- No lo creo.

- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. - dijo Eriol seriamente.

- Y que es lo que puedes ofrecerme - dijo Tomoyo mirándolo a los ojos seriamente. - usted está aquí solo porque soy la primera que se la pone difícil y no cae rendida a sus pies.

- Es cierto que al principio mi interés por ti fue meramente atracción física y por el hecho que detuvieras cada uno de mis avances. Pero no es solo el hecho de que eres un reto para mí. - dijo Eriol también mirándola seriamente. - Me _gustas_ Tomoyo Daidoji - dijo Eriol ahora más despacito. - Más de lo que cualquier otra mujer me ha gustado. Has despertado en mi sensaciones que no puedo ni comenzar a describir.

Tomoyo miraba a Eriol con sentimientos adversos. El atrevimiento que había tenido al confesarle que le gustaba aunque sabe que ella está comprometida. Pero también estaba el hecho de que le confeso que ella le despertaba sentimientos que ni el mismo entendía eso hizo que se llenara su corazón de dulzura por él, nunca pensó que esas palabras la afectarán de esa manera y no hallaba que decirle. - Yo...

- No tienes que decir nada Tomoyo - dijo Eriol despacito. - Solo quiero que lo pienses. - continuo diciendo Eriol mientras le hablaba al oído a Tomoyo. - Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad de demostrarte lo maravillosa que podría ser nuestra relación. - dijo mientras tomaba a Tomoyo por la cintura y rozaba su boca justo en el lugar en el que se unen el cuello y los hombros de ella. - Todas las cosas que podrías sentir si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad.

Tomoyo estaba demasiado entretenida para percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El aroma de Eriol la tenia encantada. El perfume que usaba la tenía como embobada y para acabar cada vez que Eriol le hablaba al oído sentía un cosquilleo, un calor que le recorría el cuerpo con cada palabra que Eriol pronunciaba. No hallaba que responderle Eriol provocaba en ella sensaciones que nunca había sentido estando con Kenji. La oferta era tentadora, la vida de Tomoyo era tan monótona y la promesa de Eriol "despertar en ella sensaciones nuevas" la tenia intrigada. Kenji nunca había... 'Kenji' pensó Tomoyo más claramente 'No puedo hacerle esto a él no se lo merece no puedo... No puedo' - No puedo. - dijo Tomoyo bajito.

- Por qué? - Pregunto Eriol sin moverse de donde estaba. Su cuerpo presionado contra el de Tomoyo.

- Por que no es correcto yo estoy comprometida y...

- Y?

- No lo sé, me estás confundiendo. - dijo Tomoyo sinceramente.

- Sabes... - Pero Eriol no pudo continuar hablando cuando a lo lejos se escucho un leve 'Hay alguien aquí'

- Hay alguien en la recepción - dijo Tomoyo. Luego se escucho a la persona diciendo 'Tomoyo estás aquí' - Es Kenji. - Era su oportunidad de escapar. - Será mejor que le diga que aquí estamos. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se separaba de Eriol como pudo y comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras. Pero Eriol la tomo por la mano delicadamente deteniendo sus avances hacia la escalera, lo que hizo que Tomoyo se volteara a verlo a los ojos. No le dijo nada. Pero con solo verlo Tomoyo sabía lo que le quería decir, en el momento en que llamara a Kenji todo terminaría y no habría vuelta atrás. Era una suplica silenciosa para que no se fuera, pero no podía. - KENJI AQUÍ ESTAMOS EN EL SOTANO. - Grito Tomoyo luego de lo cual Eriol le soltó la mano. Antes de emprender el camino de vuelta lo último que le dijo Tomoyo fue - Lo siento, pero no puedo... No es correcto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: AHHHHHHHHH! POR DIOS! Hasta se me puso la piel de gallina cuando estaba escribiendo la parte en que Eriol le estaba diciendo todo lo que en una relación debía haber al oído a Tomoyo. Señor! Se los juro que donde un tipo me diga eso así hay mismo quedo. Me tendrían que recoger con pala porque solo encontrarían una gelatina regada por el piso. Jajaja...

Bueno ahora sí, HOLA! Como están espero que estén bien y gozando de buena salud. Yo ando hay más o menos con una media gripe, medio virus. Pero ya se me pasara.

Espero que este capitulo me consiga unas cuantas reacciones. DIOS! Hasta cuando me acuerdo de lo que escribí me da cosa. La primera parte (el día lunes) no tuvo tan buena lo acepto, pero es que la segunda me salio de lujo (el miércoles) DIOS! Estoy emocionada. Creo que mejor se daña.

Creo que le baile me salio medio enredado. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que fuera comprensible lo que me imagine pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede.

Bueno ahora si como siempre agradeciendo a todas (os) los que me dejaron un review a **Soledad de Los Angeles, Ladyhyoga, Lebel 27, Yuzu, Tomoyo, Basileia Daudojiu, Angel Amatista, 2Miru, Megumivks, Daidoji-Tomoyo, Sakura-Tinuviel, Ayin y Undine.** Por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejarme un Review. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, comentarios y buenos deseos. GRACIAS!

También gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic. Como siempre

Mucha suerte y que la pasen bien.

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	7. Una Nueva Oportunidad

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre las chicas de CLAMP son las únicas propietarias de SCC y todos sus personajes.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_- Hay alguien en la recepción - dijo Tomoyo. Luego se escucho a la persona diciendo 'Tomoyo estás aquí' - Es Kenji. - Era su oportunidad de escapar. - Será mejor que le diga que aquí estamos. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se separaba de Eriol como pudo y comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras. Pero Eriol la tomo por la mano delicadamente deteniendo sus avances hacia la escalera, lo que hizo que Tomoyo se volteara a verlo a los ojos. No le dijo nada. Pero con solo verlo Tomoyo sabía lo que le quería decir, en el momento en que llamara a Kenji todo terminaría y no habría vuelta atrás. Era una suplica silenciosa para que no se fuera, pero no podía. - KENJI AQUÍ ESTAMOS EN EL SOTANO. - Grito Tomoyo luego de lo cual Eriol le soltó la mano. Antes de emprender el camino de vuelta lo último que le dijo Tomoyo fue - Lo siento, pero no puedo... No es correcto._

**Capitulo Siete: "Una Nueva Oportunidad"**

_**Viernes 5:00 P.M. En la escuela de Danza Daidoji**_

- ... Y eso fue lo que me dijo - Termino de decir Tomoyo a su amiga Souma luego de contarle los sucesos del día miércoles, que todavía la tenían perturbada. Al principio no había querido contarle a nadie lo ocurrido pero ya no podía seguir así, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, que la aconsejarán. - Cuando Kenji logro abrir la puerta le explique lo que nos había pasado, obviando lo que me había pasado con Eriol claro... No se que hacer.

- Tomoyo tú me vas a disculpar lo que te voy a decir. - dijo Souma seriamente sentada en uno de los sofás en la oficina de Tomoyo. - Pero si sentiste todas esas cosas estando con él realmente no se que estás esperando. Yo tú le digo que sí.

- No le puede hacer eso a Kenji, el a sido tan bueno conmigo.

- No lo se amiga, creo que deberías mirar las cosas objetivamente. En verdad prefieres casarte con Kenji solo por compromiso... Mira que eso no seria justo ni para ti, ni para él.

- Porque tuvo que aparecer ese tipo en mi vida. - dijo Tomoyo exasperada. - Lo único que ha hecho es complicarme la existencia.

- Debes tomar una decisión quieras o no... No creo que Eriol se de por vencido así por así.

- Lo sé Souma. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se masajeaba la sien. - Lo sé...

_**

* * *

Viernes 8:34 P.M. En la escuela de Danza Daidoji **_

Para sorpresa de Tomoyo, Eriol no había hecho comentario alguno sobre lo ocurrido el miércoles, ella estaba muriendo por decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no hallaba que. Eriol estaba serio y solo se atenía a preguntar alguna cosa de la clase cuando era necesario o hacer algún comentario.

Hoy continuaban con la salsa. Pero como Eriol tenía dominado ese baile, decidió que era momento de proseguir con el tango. - Bueno señor Hiraguizawa creo que es momento que avancemos al siguiente ritmo. - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Cosa a la que Eriol solo asintió. - Tango será entonces. - dijo ella mientras se acercaba al estereo para cambiar la música. Coloco un CD de tangos y lo puso a sonar. La primera canción que se escucho fue un tango muy suavecito y relajado. (N/A: Como referencia utilice el tango que bailan en la película '_Perfume de Mujer_', es un tango muy bonito y creo que se llama así mismo) Tomoyo regreso a donde estaba Eriol y los dos se pusieron en posición para empezar a bailar. Esperaron a que empezaran los acordes adecuados y se pusieron a bailar. Como siempre Eriol llevando a Tomoyo por la pista con mucha gracia y estilo. Pero está vez no hizo ningún movimiento para tratar de acercar a Tomoyo como antes. Se dedico a lo estrictamente básico. Tomoyo al percatarse de esto decidió que era momento de romper el hielo. - Señor Hiraguizawa con respecto a lo que paso el miércoles...

- No tiene que decir más señorita Daidoji, fue una imprudencia de mi parte. - dijo Eriol seriamente sin dejar de bailar. - Tenga por seguro que no volverá a suceder y como usted dijo está es una relación estrictamente profesional. - Termino de decir Eriol mientras la miraba a los ojos tratando de obtener alguna reacción. Sabia que había llegado el momento de dejar de insistir y dejar que Tomoyo tomara la decisión por si misma de nada valían todos sus avances si Tomoyo no llegaba a la conclusión de que era momento de intentarlo. Y encontró lo que estaba buscando en los ojos de Tomoyo, por unos segundos podría jurar que vio en sus ojos duda y luego dolor por lo que el le había dicho. 'Al fin una reacción' pensó Eriol feliz.

- Ya veo. - dijo Tomoyo luego de unos instantes. - Bueno me alegro que lo haya comprendido señor Hiraguizawa.- dijo Tomoyo bajito mirando a otro lado.

Eriol de repente dejo de bailar deteniéndolos a ambos en el lugar en el que estaban. Soltando la mano de Tomoyo la tomo con ambos brazos por la cintura y muy bajito le dijo mientras la acercaba a él. - Pero sabe señorita Daidoji - dijo Eriol de manera intrigante. - Solo una palabra suya y todo eso podría cambiar. - dijo Eriol para luego acercar su boca al oído de Tomoyo y decirle en un susurro. - Todo lo que dije el miércoles es cierto... Me gustas y mucho Tomoyo Daidoji... Si tan solo...

- Yo... No se que pensar.

- Entonces no pienses... Solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes. - dijo Eriol mirándola a los ojos. Luego de lo cual comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo cerro los ojos en anticipación sabía lo que venia Eriol la iba a besar y está vez ella estaba segura de que le correspondería. Pero en eso...

RING RING

Tomoyo abrió los ojos de golpe. - Mi celular está sonando. - dijo mientras regresaba a la realidad y alejaba su rostro del de Eriol antes de que este pudiera besarla.

- _Ignóralo_. - dijo Eriol seductoramente.

- Puede ser urgente - dijo Tomoyo mientras como podía se separaba de Eriol y caminaba hacia el lugar donde había dejado su celular. 'Otra vez salvada por el celular' pensó Tomoyo 'Aunque no estoy muy segura si está vez quería que me salvara.' pensó antes de contestar el teléfono. - Buenas... Señora Tamao... Calmase... Que mi mamá qué!... - dijo Tomoyo alterada por el teléfono. - Como que no reacciona... Espere voy para allá enseguida. - dijo Tomoyo antes de colgar el teléfono y voltearse a ver a Eriol para decirle. - señor Hiraguizawa me disculpo con usted, ha ocurrido una emergencia en mi casa y la clase de hoy tendrá que quedar hasta aquí.

- No se preocupe. - dijo Eriol - Tiene como irse a su casa.

- No lo sé... Creo que esperare un taxi.

- Eso puede tardar, permítame llevarla. - dijo Eriol mientras caminaba hacia la puerta junto a Tomoyo.

- Gracias. - fue lo único que le dijo Tomoyo estaba demasiado preocupada para pensar en otra cosa. Al llegar a la planta baja Tomoyo se encontró con Souma que iba de salida. - Souma! - llamo Tomoyo

- Dime

- Me llamo Tamao para decirme que mi mamá se puso mal y me voy para la casa ya. - dijo Tomoyo acelerada. - Me harías el favor de cerrar el local.

- Claro no te preocupes. Vete tranquila. - dijo Souma mientras caminaba junto a su amiga hacia la puerta. - Cualquier cosa me llamas.

- Claro - dijo Tomoyo mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban a la calle junto con Eriol. Luego de subirse al carro durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Tomoyo se la paso mirando por la ventana del carro mientras retorcía sus manos en su regazo por los nervios. No le había gustado nada lo que le habían dicho por teléfono. Eriol logro que en menos de diez minutos llegaran a la casa de ella. Tomoyo rápidamente bajo del carro y se aproximo a la entrada de la casa. Solo ahora se había percatado que había olvidado la cartera en la escuela por el apuro así que no le quedo de otra que tocar la puerta. - Tamao - llamo Tomoyo.

- Que sucede - dijo Eriol mientras se le acercaba.

- Deje mi cartera en la escuela y no tengo las llaves. - dijo Tomoyo mientras seguía tocando la puerta. - Tamao abre. - insistió Tomoyo hasta que...

- Señorita Tomoyo que bueno que llega - dijo una preocupada Tamao mientras abría la puerta.

- Como está mi madre. - Pregunto Tomoyo mientras entraba seguida por Eriol.

- No reacciona. - dijo Tamao preocupada. - Estábamos hablando de lo más bien hasta que fui por sus medicinas a la cocina y cuando regrese no reaccionaba. Le he estado chequeando los signos vitales pero cada vez son más débiles.

Tomoyo rápidamente camino hasta la biblioteca, que era ahora el cuarto de su madre, y sin tocar abrió la puerta. - Mamá - dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a la cama de su madre. Sonomi estaba pálida y se veía que respiraba con dificultad. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomo la mano de su madre. - Mamá me escuchas.- dijo Tomoyo mientras apretaba la mano de su madre sin recibir respuesta.

- Creo que lo mejor será llamar una ambulancia. - dijo Tamao mientras entraba a la habitación.

- Una ambulancia puede tardar mucho será mejor que la llevemos en mi carro. - dijo Eriol mientras entraba a la habitación detrás de Tamao. - Sería más rápido.

- El tiene razón señorita Daidoji. - dijo Tamao

- Esta bien vamos. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de la cama. - Tamao por favor trae la silla de ruedas de mamá.

- No es necesario. - dijo Eriol - Yo la puedo cargar hasta el carro. - Al ver que Tomoyo iba a replicar le dijo. - Por favor no es momento de discutir.

- Está bien. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se echaba a un lado. - Tamao recoge una bolsa con algunas pertenencias de mamá mientras la subimos al carro.

Como no era la primera vez que ocurria que tuvieran que llevar a Sonomi de emergencia al hospital. Tamao ya estaba prepada y sabia que cosas llevar.

Mientras Tamao se ocupaba de ordenar las pertenencias de Sonomi. Eriol se acerco a la cama y cargo a Sonomi hasta el carro. Tomoyo lo asistió abriéndole la puerta de la casa y luego la puerta de atrás del carro donde Eriol sentó a la mamá de Tomoyo. En eso llego la señora Tamao con la maleta de Sonomi y lista con cartera y todo para irse con ellos. Tomoyo le dijo a Tamao que se sentara adelante con Eriol, que ella viajaría atrás con su madre. Tomoyo le dio la vuelta al carro y entro al carro por la otra puerta de atrás y se acerco a su madre haciendo que está apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

Tomoyo estaba realmente preocupada por su madre. Ya la había visto mal antes pero esto le daba muy mala espina.

Eriol emprendió su camino hacia el hospital más cercano. En el trayecto nadie dijo nada, todo estaba en silencio. Por suerte llegaron al hospital en menos de 15 minutos. Tamao fue la primera en bajar del carro para buscar ayuda. Habían llegado a la sala de Urgencias del Hospital Saint Hill. Eriol se bajo del carro y fue a ayudar a Tamao cuando llego con otra enfermera y una camilla para la mamá de Tomoyo.

Eriol bajo a Sonomi del carro y la coloco en la camilla. La enfermera que había llegado con Tamao inmediatamente entro empujando la camilla por la puerta de urgencias. Tomoyo se bajo del carro rápidamente y entro a la sala de urgencias junto a Tamao. Cuando iba a seguir a su madre al cuarto de urgencias una enfermera la detuvo y le dijo. - Joven, no puede pasar.

- Pero es que quiero estar con ella.

- Lo siento pero no puede, por favor acérquese a la recepción a llenar el formulario de admisión. - dijo la enfermera que la detuvo.

- Yo soy la enfermera personal de la señora, tal vez pueda ayudar con el diagnostico. - dijo la señora Tamao.

- Está bien. Pase a la sala uno. - dijo la otra enfermera. - Y usted señorita debe pasar por recepción a llenar los formularios de ingreso de su madre.

- Está bien - dijo Tomoyo mientras se dirigía a la recepción. - Por favor Tamao mantenme informada. - Se volteo a decir Tomoyo antes de llegar a la mesa de recepción.

- Claro Señorita Tomoyo. - y con esto dicho Tamao entro por la misma puerta por la que había ingresado la madre de Tomoyo.

Al acercarse a la recepción a Tomoyo le dieron una resma de papeles que tenia que llenar para el ingreso de su madre. Al final de la primera página luego de llenar todos los datos del paciento pedía el numero de póliza del seguro de salud del paciente. Número con el que la madre de Tomoyo no contaba, así que le pregunto a la joven en la recepción. - Joven sí la paciente no tiene seguro en ese caso como se haría.

- Bueno en ese caso debe presentar una tarjeta de crédito como garantía. - dijo la recepcionista.

- Pero es que en este momento no tengo mi cartera conmigo.

- Pues lo siento mucho, pero eso es un requisito del hospital.

- Y que pasa si no lleno ese requisito en este instante. - Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Pues en cuanto su madre sea estabilizada, se procederá con su traslado a un hospital del gobierno.

- La trasladarían por un miserable número de tarjeta de crédito. - dijo Tomoyo exasperada, tras que traía los nervios de punta está recepcionista se le salía con esa cosa. - Yo no he dicho que no voy a pagar, solo que ahora no traigo mi cartera conmigo. De donde quiere que saque la tarjeta? - dijo Tomoyo alzando la voz.

- Como le dije señorita esas son las normas del hospital. - dijo la recepcionista tratando de mantener la calma. - Está es una institución privada... Cuando guste puede retirar a su familiar.

'Esa recepcionista' pensó Tomoyo quien estaba al borde de que le diera un faracho de la rabia que estaba agarrando. - Mire señorita... - Pero Tomoyo no pudo terminar de hablar porque una mano se poso en su hombro.

- Por favor cargue lo que sea necesario a está tarjeta. - dijo Eriol mientras le entregaba su tarjeta de crédito a la recepcionista.

La recepcionista tomo la tarjeta para anotar los datos de la misma. Y mientras la tomaba le dijo a Eriol - Muchas Gracias señor.

- Señor Hiraguizawa no es necesario que se tome la molestia...

- Señorita Daidoji por favor - dijo Eriol. - Para mi es un placer ayudar en lo que pueda.

- Pero no es correcto que...

- Se sentiría mejor si le dijera que puede pagar los cargos de vuelta cuando quiera. - dijo Eriol mientras la miraba sonriendo. - Sin ningún cargo adicional.

Tomoyo miro a Eriol unos momentos y parecía que su deseo de ayudar era genuino así que le dijo. - Muchas gracias señor Hiraguizawa.

- De nada

Tomoyo regreso a rellenar los formularios que tenía a mano. Luego de estar un rato escribiendo le pregunto a Eriol sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. - Pensé que se había ido.

- Sería incapaz de irme sin estar seguro de que su madre está fuera de peligro. - dijo Eriol sinceramente.

Tomoyo detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se volteo a ver a Eriol a los ojos. - Gracias - fue la respuesta sincera.

- De nada. - dijo Eriol. - La verdad me demore porque fui a estacionar el carro, no podía dejarlo tirado a la entrada de la sala de urgencias.

Tomoyo siguió llenando papeles y en cuanto termino, se sentó con Eriol a esperar en la sala de Espera. Pasaron diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta minutos, una hora y todavía no se sabía nada de Sonomi. Tomoyo de tanto caminar de un lado a otro en la sala de espera estaba a punto de abrirle un hueco al piso. - Pero porque no dicen nada. - dijo una muy nerviosa Tomoyo sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro.

- Debe calmarse señorita Daidoji estás cosas toman su tiempo. - dijo Eriol desde su posición recostado contra la pared. Hacia unos minutos se había cansado de estar sentado.

- Lo sé - dijo Tomoyo suspirando. - Sinceramente ya debería estar acostumbrada. - termino de decir Tomoyo amargamente.

- Por qué? - pregunto Eriol.

- Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me he visto en la necesidad de entrar a una sala de urgencias con mi madre en un estado de salud grave. - dijo Tomoyo recordando.

- Es muy grave la enfermedad de su madre

- Tiene Leucemia - dijo Tomoyo mientras se detenía frente una de las ventanas en la sala de urgencia. - La primera vez que la trataron se recupero. Pero hace unos meses recayó y la enfermedad le pego más fuerte. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se le aguaban los ojos. - No creo que está vez lo logre. - dijo Tomoyo sinceramente mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Eriol no pudo resistir ver a Tomoyo tan triste y se acerco a ella. Apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro le dijo - Debe mantener la esperanza. - dijo Eriol mientras le daba un apretón a su hombro.

- Sí pero a veces pienso que ya no queda ninguna. - dijo Tomoyo mientras más lagrimas descendían por su rostro.

Eriol sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, para poder protegerla de todo. Cuando se había decidido a hacerlo. Alguien llamo. - Algún familiar de la señora Sonomi Daidoji.

Tomoyo se giro rápidamente y dijo. - Aquí - mientras se acercaba al señor que parecía doctor. - Soy su hija. - dijo Tomoyo cuando llego junto al hombre.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tokori Hiron, el doctor de turno. Fui yo el que recibió a su madre.

- Doctor como está ella? - pregunto Tomoyo

- Voy a serle completamente sincero señorita Daidoji. - dijo el doctor seriamente.- Su madre llego aquí muy grave, por suerte pudimos estabilizar sus signos vitales y ahora ella está descansando, la hemos trasladado a la sala de cuidados intensivos por unas horas para monitorear sus signos vitales, si se mantiene estable será trasladada a un cuarto privado.

- Muchas Gracias doctor, no sabe el alivio que me ha dado.

- Señorita Daidoji espero que este consciente de la gravedad de la enfermedad de su madre. - dijo el doctor seriamente. - Todo lo que ocurrió se debía al cansancio tanto físico como emocional de su madre. Sí esto sigue así no creo que le quede mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé doctor - -dijo Tomoyo con la voz quebrada. - Gracias por su ayuda.

- Estamos para servirle. - dijo el doctor a lo que luego agrego. - Podrá ver a su madre unos instantes antes de que la traslademos a cuidados intensivos.

- Gracias. - dijo Tomoyo.

- Enviare a una enfermera por usted cuando sea el momento. - y con esto dicho el doctor se retiro de la sala.

- Y como está tu madre - pregunto Eriol mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo.

- El doctor dice que está estable pero la monitorearan un par de horas en cuidados intensivos. Me dijo que me avisaría cuando podía pasar a verla.

- Me alegro - dijo Eriol.

Se quedaron un rato más sentados hasta que una enfermera vino por Tomoyo para que fuera a ver a su madre. Dentro del cuarto de urgencias Tomoyo se encontró con la señora Tamao. Ella le explico que por los medicamentos que le habían dado su madre dormiría unas horas pero que no se preocupara. Tomoyo le dijo a la señora Tamao que podía retirarse a descansar que ella acompañaría a su madre toda la noche y también le pidió el favor que llama a la señora Hiru, que era la enfermera del turno de la mañana, para que en vez de ir a la casa fuera al hospital.

Tomoyo y la señora Tamao salieron juntas del cuarto de Sonomi y caminaron a la sala de espera donde todavía estaba Eriol esperando.

- Cómo está - pregunto Eriol levantándose de su silla.

- La vi mejor. - dijo Tomoyo.

- Bueno yo me retiro. - dijo Tamao. - Buenas noches señor...

- Hiraguizawa. Eriol Hiraguizawa - dijo él mientras le estrechaba la mano a la señora Tamao. -Mucho gusto

- Mucho gusto igual. - dijo Tamao. - Bueno buenas noches a los dos. - y con esto dicho Tamao se retiro.

- Señor Hiraguizawa si lo desea puede retirarse. - dijo Tomoyo. - Yo voy a estar aquí toda la noche y me imagino que tiene que...

- Por favor señorita Daidoji, si me lo permite me gustaría acompañarla. - dijo Eriol

- No creo que sea...

- Por favor, yo insisto. - dijo Eriol seriamente.

Tomoyo solo le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, no le agradaba la idea de tener que quedarse sola toda la noche. - Gracias.

_**

* * *

Sábado 7:40 A.M. En el Hospital Saint Hill **_

Eriol despertó esa mañana un poco desorientado no reconoció donde estaba hasta luego de unos segundos en que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior regreso a su mente. No había sido hasta la media noche que habían trasladado a la madre de Tomoyo a un cuarto privado. Por suerte su condición se había mantenido estable toda la noche. Con una preocupación menos Tomoyo había logrado conciliar el sueño horas después del traslado de su madre y el también.

Ahora sentía todo su cuerpo dormido. Dormir sentado en un sillón no le hace bien a nadie. Pero había algo extraño, sentía un peso extraño en sus piernas y bajo su mirada lentamente para corroborrar lo que era, hasta que lo vio. Al parecer Tomoyo en la noche se había movido de tal forma que la cabeza de ella ahora estaba posada en el regazo de Eriol y el resto de su cuerpo estaba acurrucado en el sillón.

Se veía tan tranquila mientras dormía que Eriol no pudo evitar querer acariciarla y así lo hizo. Por unos minutos estuvo solamente acariciando su cabello muy suavemente para no despertarla, observando cada uno de sus movimientos cada vez que la tocaba, como su respiración era serena, parecía un ángel. Estuvo así hasta que...

- Veo que se preocupa mucho por mi hija. - dijo una voz a lo lejos. Eriol rápidamente levanto la vista para buscar el origen de la voz y se dio cuenta de que Sonomi ya se había despertado. Cuando le iba a responder Sonomi le dijo. - Shhh! Hablemos bajito no quiero que se despierte. - A lo que Eriol solo asintió. - Y bueno no me ha respondido mi pregunta... Mire que una madre conoce de esas cosas. - dijo Sonomi mientras le sonreía débilmente a Eriol.

- No tengo porque negarlo su hija es una persona muy especial para mí. - dijo Eriol bajito para no perturbar a Tomoyo pero lo suficientemente claro para que Sonomi entendiera.

- Ya veo. - dijo Sonomi. - Y ella le corresponde.

- Eso intento.

- Ja! me gusta su actitud. Directo al grano.

- Gracias - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía a Sonomi y está le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Buenos días dormilona. - dijo Sonomi al ver que Tomoyo comenzaba a moverse.

- Mamá te despertaste. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de golpe.

- Buenos Días señorita Daidoji. - dijo Eriol.

Tomoyo giro la cabeza rápidamente y se percato de donde había estado durmiendo. - Señor Hiraguizawa disculpe lo estuve usando de almohada toda la noche. Ay! Pero donde quedan mis modales Buenos Días.

- No se preocupe señorita Daidoji. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía.

Tomoyo solo le sonrió y se levanto del sillón para ir a saludar a su madre. - Buenos Días mamá como te sientes.

- De maravilla.

- No tienes idea el susto que me diste anoche.

- Pero ya estoy bien no hay de que preocuparse.

- Bueno si tu lo dices. - dijo Tomoyo mirando a su mamá.

- Y no piensas presentarme a tu amigo. - dijo Sonomi divertida.

- Donde quedan mis modales. - dijo Tomoyo mientras que se apartaba del rango de visión de su madre. - Te presento al señor Eriol Hiraguizawa es uno de mis alumnos en la escuela.

- Mucho gusto señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo Sonomi.

Eriol se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acerco a la cama de Sonomi. - El placer es mío señora Daidoji - dijo Eriol mientras tomaba la mano de Sonomi y la besaba.

- Nada de señora Daidoji. Llámame Sonomi.

- En ese caso un placer conocerla Sonomi - dijo Eriol muy cortésmente. - Si gusta puede llamarme Eriol.

En eso se oyó que tocaban la puerta. Tomoyo se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. - Señora Hiru buenos días. Pase Por favor.

- Buenos Días a usted también niña. - dijo la señora Hiru mientras entraba a la habitación. - Señora Sonomi me contaron lo que paso. ¿Cómo se siente?

- De maravilla Hiru no hay de que preocuparse, este descanso me ha venido bien.

- Me alegro que se sienta mejor. - dijo Hiru sinceramente.

- Buenos días - dijo Otra voz desde la puerta. - Soy el doctor Tsukimiro y estaré atendiendo a la señora.

- Pase, Pase doctor - dijo Sonomi desde la cama.

- Veo que ya se siente mejor señora Sonomi, anoche nos dio un buen susto. Lo bueno es que ya está estable, pero de todos modos no está de más tomar precauciones y por eso la tendremos una noche más en observación.

- En serio. - dijo Sonomi - Pero si yo me siento bien.

- Mamá ya oíste al doctor. - dijo Tomoyo ocupando el rol de madre. - lo mejor es que sigas sus instrucciones al pie de la letra si quieres mejorarte.

- Bueno, pero no estoy nada feliz, no voy a poder ir a la fiesta de compromiso de Sakura y Shaoran que es está noche.

- Es cierto. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se agarraba la frente. - Sakura me va a matar. Ella me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda ahora en la mañana.

- No importa hija, Hiru se queda a hacerme compañía.

- Pero no te quiero dejar sola.

- No voy a estar sola. Anda ve ha hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

- Pero...

- Tomoyo - dijo Sonomi en ese tono que solo tienen las mamas para dejar un asunto sanjado.

- Esta bien. Por favor señora Hiru cualquier cosa me llama al celular.

- Desde luego niña.

- Si quiere la llevo a su casa señorita Daidoji. - dijo Eriol.

- Gracias señor Hiraguizawa pero no es necesario que me lleve yo puedo...

- Insisto para mi no es problema.

Tomoyo suspiro profundamente y le dijo - Esta bien gracias. Bueno mamá ya me voy está tarde antes de ir a la fiesta de compromiso paso por aquí. Por favor cuídate. - dijo Tomoyo para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Antes de levantarse la madre de Tomoyo le susurro al oído. - Ese chico me agrada.

Tomoyo solo se le quedo viendo a su mamá y negó con la cabeza. Se despidió nuevamente de todos y salio junto a Eriol de la habitación.

Cuando iban camino a la casa de Tomoyo, está recordó que había dejado la llaves en su cartera que estaba en la escuela de Danza, así que Eriol se desvió hacia la misma. Ya allí Tomoyo le dijo que la esperara que no tardaría, rápidamente entro a buscar lo que le faltaba y de paso darle una breve reseña a Souma y Mitz de lo ocurrido con su madre. Las dos estuvieron felices por la pronta recuperación de Sonomi y se despidieron de ella. Luego Eriol procedió a llevar a Tomoyo a su casa. Tomoyo antes de despedirse de Eriol le dio nuevamente las gracias por el apoyo brindado y con esto dicho se bajo del carro.

_**

* * *

Sábado 7:00 P.M. En el patio de la casa de la Familia Kinomoto **_

Todo el día Tomoyo había estado de aquí para allá ayudando a Sakura con los últimos detalle de la fiesta de compromiso. Claro que primero había tenido que explicarme a Sakura todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior al no poder esconder la cara de cansancio que traía. Y lo peor fue que Sakura la reprendido como por quince minutos por no haberle comunicado lo que le había pasado a su mamá. Luego de pasar la etapa de mamá regañona y haberse asegurado ella misma llamando al hospital a Sonomi de que todo estaba bien. Fue allí cuando Sakura comenzó a recordar todo lo que tenia por hacer y pasaron el resto del día entre deberes.

Pero al fin ya era la hora de anunciar el compromiso oficialmente. La fiesta era pequeña solo se había invitado a amigos cercanos y a unos cuantos periodistas para que cubrieran el evento. La familia de Shaoran no había podido viajar hasta Japon pero les habían enviado sus mejores deseos.

Tomoyo observaba todo como si fuera una película. Shaoran ahora estaba proponiéndole matrimonio oficialmente con una cara de determinación increíble. Sakura por el otro lado le estaba diciendo que si aceptaba y luego de lo cual le estaba plantando un súper beso en la boca a su ahora prometido oficial.

Y Ella aplaudió y brindo por la felicidad de los novios y todo iba bien hasta que...

- Buenas Noches. - dijo una voz al oído de Tomoyo que ella reconocería donde fuera.

Y sin voltearse ella respondió. - Buenas noches señor Hiraguizawa.

- La estás pasando bien. - pregunto Eriol mientras se colocaba al lado de ella y observaba ahora como las parejas comenzaban a bailar.

- Muy bien gracias por preguntar. - dijo Tomoyo mientras bebía de su copa de champaña .

- Y tú prometido no anda por aquí. - pregunto Eriol casualmente.

- La verdad no lo he visto desde hace un rato, pero para tu información llegamos juntos.

- Ya veo. - dijo Eriol mientras bebía de su vaso de vodka. - Bueno creo que ha llegado la hora de felicitar a los futuros esposos, no lo cree así señorita Daidoji.

- Creo que ya es hora. - dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran recibiendo sus felicitaciones por parte de los invitados. Iba seguida de cerca por Eriol.

- Sakura! Amiga felicidades! - dijo Tomoyo alegre mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su prima y amiga. - Shaoran! - dijo Tomoyo luego de separarse de Sakura y acércasele a él para abrazarlo. - Espero que me la cuides mucho si no ya vas a ver. - dijo Tomoyo en broma y en serio.

- Ahora si que te tiraste la soga al cuello. - dijo Eriol viendo a su amigo Shaoran mientras se separaba de Tomoyo.

- A todos nos llega la hora. - dijo Shaoran viendo a su amigo.

- Eso es cierto. - dijo Eriol. - Bueno mis mejores deseos para ambos.

- Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos Eriol. - dijo Sakura mientras tomaba a Shaoran por la cintura. - Oye Tomoyo y Kenji? No lo he visto en toda la fiesta.

- No se que le paso, llegamos juntos pero desde hace un rato no lo encuentro. - dijo Tomoyo mirando a los alrededores.

- Yo lo vi subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso. - dijo Nakuru mientras se acercaba a ellos de la mano de Yue. - Hola! Disculpen la intromisión pero quería felicitar a los futuros esposos. - dijo Nakuru mientras soltaba a Yue y abrazaba a Sakura y Shaoran a la vez. - Muchas felicidades, no tienen idea de lo contenta que estoy por ustedes.

- Muchas Gracias Nakuru - dijo Shaoran tratando de zafarse del agarre de Nakuru. - Ya nos puedes soltar... Sabes? Hace falta el oxigeno...

- Oh! Disculpen no me había dado cuenta es que estás cosas me emocionan. - dijo Nakuru emocionada.

- No te preocupes Nakuru. - dijo Sakura - Y que es lo que dijiste de Kenji.

- Ah! Es que cuando llegue lo vi subiendo al segundo piso, lo llame para saludarlo pero creo que no me escucho. - dijo Nakuru.- No es cierto amor? - Está última pregunta la dirigió a Yue.

- Es cierto. - fue la simple respuesta de Yue. - Sakura, Shaoran muchas felicidades por su compromiso.

- Gracias Yue - dijo Shaoran

- Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a buscarlo no vaya a ser que se sienta mal. - dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa. - Si me disculpan.

- Adelante - dijo Shaoran. Con lo que Tomoyo emprendió camino hacia el interior de la casa de Sakura.

Primero reviso toda la planta baja para ver si por casualidad Kenji había bajado, pero como no lo vio decidió subir al segundo piso como le había dicho Nakuru. La casa de Sakura no era una mansión pero si era bastante grande. En la planta baja estaba la sala, el comedor, la cocina, baño de huéspedes, salón de estudio, biblioteca y salón de entretenimiento. En el segundo piso, que era donde se encontraba ahora, había cuatro habitaciones y un baño. El cuarto de Sakura, el de Touya y el del señor Kinomoto. El otro cuarto era el de huéspedes.

Como ella no hallaba que hacer, no se vería bien si comenzaba a gritar el nombre de Kenji para localizarlo, decidió revisar habitación por habitación.

_**

* * *

En el patio de la casa de la Familia Kinomoto **_

- Sakura si no es mucha molestia me podrías indicar donde está el baño. - le dijo Eriol a Sakura

- Como no, está el baño de huéspedes de la planta baja. El cual debe estar llenísimo así que mejor usa el del segundo piso. Subes las escaleras y es la puerta del fondo a mano izquierda. - dijo Sakura.

- Gracias.

- De nada

_**

* * *

En el segundo piso de la casa de la Familia Kinomoto **_

Tomoyo había decidido empezar por el lado izquierdo. Ya se conocía la casa como la palma de su mano y no tenía problemas en adivinar que cuarto era de quien. Primero reviso la puerta del fondo a la izquierda, que era el baño, no había nadie. Abrió la puerta que sabía era el cuarto de señor Kinomoto y tampoco había nadie. Prosiguió con la otra puerta, que era la del cuarto de Sakura, tampoco había nadie. En el cuarto de Touya que era el siguiente tampoco había nadie.

Solo le quedaba revisar el cuarto de huéspedes. Así que muy lentamente se acerco a la puerta y la abrió despacito. Dentro se escuchaban ruidos extraños y cuando pudo escucharlos bien supo inmediatamente que dos personas andaban en sus cosas, cosa que no era de su incumbencia si no fuera porque...

- _Oh! Kenji_ - dijo una voz de mujer dentro del cuarto.

'Kenji' Pensó Tomoyo 'No puede ser, él no me puede hacer esto a mí'. En eso Tomoyo volvió a escuchar a la mujer gemir y decidió que era momento de averiguar si era él o no. 'Lo mejor es salir de la duda' Fue lo último que pensó Tomoyo mientras abría la puerta de golpe.

_**

* * *

Con Eriol **_

'A ver me dijo Primera puerta a la izquierda' pensó Eriol mientras llegaba al segundo piso de la casa.

Eriol hecho una mirada a los alrededores y se percato que la habitación del fondo a la derecha estaba abierta, pero no le presto atención y se dirigió al baño.

_**

* * *

Con Tomoyo **_

Lo primero que vio Tomoyo al entrar fue ropa de hombre y de mujer regada por todos lados en el piso. Luego su mirada siguió el mismo camino de la ropa hasta que sus ojos se depositaron en la cama donde las dos personas habían detenido sus... _Actos_ por la interrupción y fue en ese momento en que lo vio...

- Kenji? - dijo Tomoyo mientras veía a su '_novio_' con otra mujer en la cama. Tomoyo sentía como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedacitos al ver la escena frente a ella. - Cómo pudiste? - dijo Tomoyo mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho, de repente se hacia difícil respirar.

- Tomoyo. - Fue la única palabra que salio de la boca de Kenji que miraba a Tomoyo desde la cama, todavía la mujer esa debajo de él.

- Como pudiste hacerme esto? - dijo Tomoyo mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a arder y lagrimas amenazaban con comenzar a correr de los mismos. Pero no lo harían no mientras ella pudiera evitarlo.

- Déjame explicarte... - Trato de decir Kenji pero Tomoyo no lo dejo.

- Explicarme qué? Dime! - dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a subir el tono de su voz. - Sí con lo que he visto me basta y me sobra.

Kenji se levanto de la cama, tapándose con la colcha, para acercarse a Tomoyo - Por favor Tomoyo debes escucharme.

- No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus mentiras baratas. - dijo Tomoyo casi gritando.

- Kenji déjala ella no vale la pena. - dijo la mujer en tono aburrido desde la cama.

- Tú cierra la boca Kara. - le grito Kenji a la tipa.

- No me estés mandando a callar. - dijo Kara molesta.

- Kara? - Repitió Tomoyo de manera monótona.

- Sí soy yo, algún problema. - dijo Kara de lo más tranquila. Pero luego de unos instantes agrego por pura malicia. - Sabes hace meses Kenji y yo estamos juntos.

Eso cautivo la atención de Tomoyo inmediatamente. - Meses?

- Como lo oyes hace meses.

Tomoyo dirigió su mirada gélida en dirección de Kenji quien no dijo nada para negarlo. - Así que hace meses me estás viendo la cara de estupida... Pues déjame decirte que esto se acabo aquí y ahora. - dijo Tomoyo mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza para mantener en su lugar a la ira que fluía dentro de ella. - Eres una basura Kenji Samuro y no quiero saber nada de ti en lo que me queda de vida. - Y con esto dicho Tomoyo se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y mirando a los ojos de Kara le dijo. - Ahora es todo tuyo haz lo que quieras con él, de todos modos la basura merece estar con la basura. - Y antes de que le pudieran decir algo Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

_**

* * *

Con Eriol **_

Eriol venia saliendo del baño cuando escucho una fuerte discusión. La hubiera pasado desapercibida si no fuera porque escucho 'Eres una basura Kenji Samuro... '. Esto capto su total atención Kenji Samuro era el nombre del novio de Tomoyo. Así que decidió investigar más a fondo el asunto pero no fue necesario que llegara tan lejos, cuando vio como salio Tomoyo de aquel cuarto dando un fuerte portazo.

Ella no se había percatado de que el estaba allí y tampoco le dio por fijarse parecía que lo único que quisiera fuera alejarse de ese lugar. Y fue por eso que empezó a correr por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Eriol que estaba de pie justo frente a las escalaras noto que Tomoyo estaba llorando silenciosamente y decidió detenerla. Aprovecho que ella venía corriendo mirando al piso para atraparla por la cintura para detener su huida. - Señorita Daidoji se encuentra bien.- pregunto Eriol preocupado. Tomoyo levanto su mirada triste para encontrarla con la preocupada de Eriol y no pudo evitar romper a llorar, todos los sentimientos que tenia guardados se le arremolinaron juntos. Y se abrazo a Eriol como si fuera una tabla salvavidas. - Tomoyo me estás asustando - dijo Eriol mientras que la abrazaba fuertemente. Al ver que ella no se calmaba decidió que lo mejor era buscar un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar en paz. Así que tomo a Tomoyo por la cintura he hizo que caminara junto a él al cuarto más cercano, que al parecer era el de Sakura. Ya dentro del cuarto Eriol se sentó junto a Tomoyo en la cama mientras la abrazaba y está seguía llorando sin parar. - Por favor Tomoyo dime que te pasa. - le suplico Eriol al oído a Tomoyo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Lo... Encontré... - dijo Tomoyo entre sollozos.

- A quién? - pregunto Eriol

- A... Kenji... Estaba en la cama con otra... - Termino de decir Tomoyo mientras volvía nuevamente a llorar con más fuerza.

Eriol no sabía que prefería hacer, si agradecerle a Kenji o irle a dar su buen par de patadas por hacer llorar a Tomoyo. En verdad ya no importaba le había dado una oportunidad de oro que no desaprovecharía. - El no merece que derrames ni una lagrima por él Tomoyo. - le dijo Eriol despacito al oído.

- Por favor... Eriol... Sácame de aquí. - dijo Tomoyo entre sollozos.

- Sí eso es lo que deseas. - dijo Eriol

- No... Quiero... estar... más... aquí.

- Muy bien. - dijo Eriol mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de la cama.

Los dos juntos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. Al llegar a la planta baja se encontraron con Souma que al ver a su amiga llorando se le acerco y la abrazo. Souma le quiso preguntar que le pasaba, pero Eriol le negó con la cabeza para que no hiciera preguntas que pudieran poner peor a Tomoyo.

Como la fiesta era en el patio trasero, cuando Eriol, Tomoyo y Souma salieron al pórtico no encontraron ni un alma lo que le pareció magnifico a Eriol y les dijo. - Por favor Tomoyo espérame aquí mientras busco el carro. Souma vigílala por favor. - y con esto dicho Eriol se retiro del lugar a buscar el carro.

Souma no había querido preguntarle más nada de lo ocurrido a Tomoyo, que seguía llorando pero más calmadamente, todo iba bien hasta que...

- Tomoyo - dijo la voz de Kenji detrás de ellas.

- Kenji. - saludo Souma al chico.- Como estás?

- Bien Gracias - dijo Kenji monótonamente ignorando a Souma y su mirada penetrante sobre Tomoyo que todavía le daba la espalda. - Tomoyo te he estado buscando... Debemos hablar.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. - dijo Tomoyo en un tono muy frío mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, todavía dándole la espalda a Kenji.

- Pero yo quiero darte una explicación. - dijo Kenji tratando de hacer que lo escuchara.

- Y que me vas a decir - dijo Tomoyo comenzando a subir el tono de su voz y dándose la vuelta de golpe para mirar a Kenji a los ojos. - Que eres hombre, y los hombres tienen necesidades y que como yo me negaba a satisfacértelas porque prefería esperar, tuviste que buscar consuelo en otro lado. - dijo Tomoyo. Cada palabra llena de veneno. - Ja! Por favor déjame reírme.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban despidiendo a los periodistas cuando escucharon una gran conmoción desde la entrada principal de la casa. Cosa que Shaoran y Sakura hubieran pasado por alto si no fuera porque la voz que escucharon fue la de Tomoyo. Al ver el interés despertado por la conmoción a Sakura y Shaoran, los periodistas encontraron que ha ellos también les interesaría saber que pasaba y fueron al lugar de los hechos.

- Ella no significa nada para mi.

- Y por eso llevas meses acostándote con ella. - dijo Tomoyo llena de sarcasmo. Tomoyo decidió que lo mejor era calmarse, no resolvería nada si se alteraba nuevamente. Debía ser fuerte. Luego de unos instantes de silencio por parte de ambos Tomoyo agrego en un tono bajito y frío. - Te odio Kenji Samuro y espero que seas muy feliz con esa. - Y con esto dicho Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del pórtico para caminar por la veredita que llevaba a la calle.

Pero Kenji no podía permitir que ella se fuera así, no quería. Y desde donde estaba parado le dijo. - Tomoyo yo te amo. - Las palabras hicieron que Tomoyo se detuviera en seco. - No se que haría si no estuvieras en mi vida. -dijo Kenji mientras caminaba hacia Tomoyo. - No me imagino mi vida sin ti.

Tomoyo solo miro a Kenji de reojo y muy bajito le dijo. - Eso debiste pensarlo antes. - Y con esto dicho Tomoyo comenzó a caminar de nuevo en dirección a la calle. Pero Kenji hizo un último intento por detener a Tomoyo, la tomo por el codo y le dio la vuelta rápidamente para que ella quedara mirándolo de frente. Pero Tomoyo tenía otros planes y antes de que Kenji pudiera reaccionar ella...

SPAT!

Le dio una gaznatada con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Kenji y le dijo gritando. - NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVERME A TOCAR... NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI, ERES UNA BASURA Y ANDA REGRESATE CON TU _AMANTE_ ESTOY SEGURA QUE CON MUCHO GUSTA LA ZORRA ESA TE CONSOLARA. - Con esto dicho Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino nuevamente. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando se acordó de algo. Y llevando su mano derecha a la izquierda retiro el anillo de compromiso que Kenji le había regalado. Tomoyo se dio la vuelta - Ten tu porquería. - dijo mientras le tiraba el anillo a la cara. - Creo que ahora lo vas a necesitar para entregárselo a esa.

- Tomoyo.- trato Kenji de nuevo.

- Mira - dijo Tomoyo señalando a las escaleras a una mujer. - Será mejor que te vayas, tu amante te está esperando no creo que quieras hacerla esperar. - y luego agrego más alto.- Kara ahora es todo tuyo haz lo que quieres con está basura de hombre.

Y sin más Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la calle donde un BMW color negro del año y su dueño la estaban esperando.

Los reporteros en la escena se quedaron en shock al ver que Tomoyo se subía a un carro y se iba con otro tipo. Pero eso lo podían analizar después, ahora había otra historia que se vendería como pan caliente. Y ni cortos ni perezosos los reporteros se pusieron en acción , unos fueron de cacería de la historia por parte de la amante o sea Kara y otros querían el punto de vista del botado o sea Kenji.

- Dígame Kara es cierto lo que dijo la señorita Tomoyo. - pregunto uno de los reporteros.

- No tengo comentarios sobre el asunto. - dijo Kara evadiéndolos.

- No le da vergüenza hacer lo que hizo. - pregunta otra reportera más atrevida.

- No tengo nada que comentar sobre el asunto así que si me permiten me retiro. - dijo Kara comenzando a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a su carro. Mientras detrás de ella seguían los periodistas sus preguntas.

A Kenji por el otro lado le paso algo parecido. - Que nos puede decir de su rompimiento con la señorita Tomoyo. - dijo un reportero

- Es solo temporal - dijo Kenji muy seguro.

- Y como está seguro de eso... Se le veía muy segura a la señorita Tomoyo cuando grito y cito 'No quiero nada de ti, eres una basura... Anda y regrésate con tu amante' ¿Qué tiene que decir sobre esto? - dijo El mismo reportero.

- Sin comentarios y si me disculpan es hora de que me retire. - Y con esto dicho Kenji se abría espacio entre los periodistas y se subió a su carro. Lo mejor por el momento era darle espacio a Tomoyo en su opinión, pero en verdad lo que lo estaba carcomiendo era saber con quien se había ido Tomoyo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: Hola! Espero que estén todas (os) de maravilla, Yo aquí ando muy bien. Le dire que como ando enfermita he estado todo el fin de semana en mi casa y por eso pude escribir el capitulo siete rapidito. Y me salio bastante larguito también.

Bueno paso lo que tenia que pasar en este capitulo. Ya vieron porque a Souma y a Shaoran les daba mala espina él tipo ese. Lo que viene es más que interesante, hasta cuando lo pienso me da cosa. Ya van a ver el porque del Summary. jejeje

Otra cosita, Gracias Sailor Alluminem por tu comentario, toda critica constructiva es bienvenida y ya mi hermana me lo había dicho también, creo que lo hago por costumbre, pero prometo que tendre más cuidado para la proxima. Gracias de Nuevo!

Bueno me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. En mi opinión es el mejor que eh escrito hasta hora. Demasiadas emociones... jejeje Señor! estuvo demasiado bueno ese capitulo y las acompaño en sus sentimientos chicas.

Seguimos, Gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review **Lu-Sky, Ladyhyoga, Yuzu, Nanita-Chan, Undine, Ta-Sama, Basileia Daudojiu, Mixa, Lady Seika Lerki, Soledad de Los Angeles, Ayin, Sakura-Tinuviel, 2 Miru, Sailor Alluminem Siren y Milfeulle.** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, comentarios y buenos deseos. GRACIAS!

También gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic.

Mucha suerte y que la pasen bien.

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	8. Dicen que a la tercera es la vencida P 1

**Disclaimer:** Chicas de CLAMP ustedes son geniales y solo tomo sus personajes prestados un ratito. Por favor no me demanden.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

_Y sin más Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la calle donde un BMW color negro del año y su dueño la estaban esperando._

**Capitulo Ocho: "Dicen que a la tercera es la vencida..." **

**"Método poco Ortodoxo N.3: Una Propuesta... Indecente... Noooo... No?"**

**PARTE 1**

Tomoyo al subir al auto rompió a llorar de nuevo, eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Todo el tiempo que había estado con Kenji, todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, todo era una mentira. Tomoyo se sentía muy mal, tenía el corazón roto, su orgullo estaba destrozado... nunca se imagino que Kenji le haría algo así. Ella había depositado su confianza en él y miren como le había pagado. Kenji era un desgraciado y de algo de lo que estaba segura Tomoyo Daidoji era que nunca lo perdonaría. 'Esto no te lo perdonare nunca' pensó Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a calmar su llanto.

Eriol había estado observando a Tomoyo desde que había subido al carro, no había querido decirle nada esperando que se calmara sola y así lo había hecho. Ahora estaba llorando pero no tan efusivamente como antes. Ya llevaban veinte minutos recorriendo la ciudad sin destino fijo, había estado esperando para preguntarle a Tomoyo a donde quería ir y encontró que este era el momento perfecto. - Tomoyo, Te encuentras bien? - dijo Eriol despacito mientras seguía manejando. - A lo que Tomoyo solo asintió. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar en especial? - pregunto Eriol.

Tomoyo no respondió nada por unos instantes hasta que... - A la escuela si no es mucha molestia.

- Claro que no. - dijo Eriol mientras doblaba por una calle para emprender el camino a la escuela de danza.

Al llegar a la escuela Eriol estaciono el carro frente a la misma y procedió a salir del carro para abrirle la puerta a Tomoyo. Ya fuera del auto Tomoyo subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del local. Al entrar Tomoyo solo dejo la puerta abierta y Eriol lo tomo como una invitación a pasar.

Dentro, Eriol encontró a Tomoyo en la cafetería, todo estaba a oscuras y solo se veía gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Eriol vio que Tomoyo estaba sentada con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su rostro apoyado en sus manos. Decidió acercarse y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón y estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que... - Mi vida es un desastre. - dijo Tomoyo bajito sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba. - Ja! Yo que pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar. - dijo amargamente. - Que ya había tocado fondo... Y ahora esto. - Eriol decidió que lo mejor era dejar que Tomoyo se desahogara, que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro. - Ya no lo soporto... Todo tiene un limite. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se le quebraba la voz, porque una nueva ola de lagrimas amenazaban por salir. - Mi vida es un desastre.

- Tomoyo no digas eso ya veras que todo esto pasara. - dijo Eriol como apoyo mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda suavemente para tratar de calmarla. - Ahora ves todo más grande porque estás dolida pero debes ser fuerte.

- Fuerte? ... Ya no me quedan fuerzas. - dijo Tomoyo mientras no podía evitar que una nueva ola de lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos. - Ya no puedo más... primero lo del desfalco, luego mi madre enferma, después cuando creía que todo estaba mejorando, mi madre había salido de su enfermedad... y Kenji y yo estábamos bien... y habíamos decidido casarnos... Todo volvió a estar mal... Mi madre enferma de nuevo y ahora peor... Y los doctores diciéndome que me prepare para lo peor... que tal vez no se salve. - dijo Tomoyo sacando de su pecho todo lo que le estaba oprimiendo el corazón. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas y el espíritu de Tomoyo se estaba rompiendo de a pedazos. - Y tras todo eso el banco amenazo con embargarme el local y la casa si no me pongo al día con los pagos... Kenji estaba allí para apoyarme y ahora esto... Ya no se que hacer... - dijo mientras seguía llorando. - por qué me hizo esto? - pregunto Tomoyo a la nada mientras continuaba llorando con mas ganas.

- El no te merece Tomoyo. - dio Eriol sinceramente mientras seguía pasando su mano por la espalda de ella para tratar de calmarla. - No supo apreciar lo valiosa persona que eres... No merece que derrames ni una lagrima por él.

- Lo se... pero no lo puedo evitar. - dijo Tomoyo mientras trababa de calmar su llanto - Son demasiadas cosas juntas...

- Tomoyo ya verás como pronto todo se resolverá.

- Yo ya no le hallo solución a esto. - dijo Tomoyo mientras volteaba a ver a Eriol a los ojos. Todo el dolor y la decepción reflejados a carne viva en sus ojos color amatista, cosa que le llego a Eriol al corazón, como alguien podía pensar si quiera lastimar a tan hermosa criatura así.

- Claro que tiene solución. - dijo Eriol mientras le dirigía una sonrisa consoladora a Tomoyo. - Pero lo primero que debemos lograr es que te calmes. - A lo que Tomoyo solo asintió. - Bueno que te parece si te preparo un té o si prefieres otra cosa...

- Un té está bien. - dijo Tomoyo mientras regresaba a apoyar su rostro con sus manos. - En la alacena debe haber un poco.

- Entonces viene saliendo un té. - Y con esto dicho Eriol se levanto de su puesto y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de la cafetería. Eriol busco los implementos necesarios y se puso a hacer el té en el microondas, cuando lo tuvo listo e iba a regresar a la sala se encontró con una sala vacía. No se había percatado de cuando Tomoyo había salido. Lo único que le dejaba saber que se había ido era la puerta abierta de la cafetería.

Salio a la recepción buscando indicios del paradero de Tomoyo, pero no encontró ninguno... hasta que escucho música que provenía de los pisos de arriba. Eriol subió las escaleras despacio dejándose guiar por la música. Era una música que era muy suave y apaciguadora. Al llegar al Segundo piso Eriol observo que la puerta del salón a la derecha estaba abierta y se percato que de allí provenía la música por lo que se decidió a entrar.

Al entrar vio una imagen que lo dejo sin palabras. Tomoyo estaba de pie frente al ventanal que daba a la calle, la luz de la luna reflejada sobre ella de manera que la hacia ver como una visión angelical, su vestido blanco meciéndose al ritmo del viento que entraba por el ventanal abierto. Vestido que hasta ahora Eriol no había notado y gracias al cual Tomoyo se veía... _exquisita_. El vestido era de cuello halter, con media espalda afuera ceñido al cuerpo en los lugares precisos resaltando la figura de Tomoyo, el mismo le llegaba hasta las rodillas y para acompañarlo traía puesta unas sandalias blancas muy hermosas.

Tomoyo se veía tan tranquila mirando a la calle por la ventana, que a Eriol le pareció inconcebible interrumpirla por lo que se apoyo al marco de la puerta y se quedo allí un rato solo observándola hasta que... - Piensas quedarte parado en la puerta solo viéndome toda la noche. - dijo Tomoyo sin voltearse.

- Es un imagen que quiero guardar por siempre en mi memoria. - dijo Eriol sin moverse.

- Cual? La de una chica deprimida y triste con el corazón roto.

- No - dijo Eriol seriamente. - La de una mujer determinada y fuerte que sabrá sobrellevar el dolor.

- Yo no pienso igual.

- Pues deberías. - dijo Eriol mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde ella estaba de pie. Tomoyo seguía mirando a la calle y la música, que eran puras baladas, seguía sonando en el fondo. - Interesante selección musical la que tienes.

- Cada vez que me siento mal me gusta escuchar ese CD.

- Ya veo. - dijo Eriol mientras daba los últimos pasos para pararse justo detrás de Tomoyo.

Luego de estar los dos un rato parados frente al ventanal en silencio Tomoyo dijo. - Debes pensar que soy una débil... al verme toda la noche llorando.

- Yo no pienso que seas débil - dijo Eriol sinceramente mientras la tomaba por el codo y despacito hacia que Tomoyo se volteara para verlo a la cara. - Con todo lo que a sucedido está noche no es para menos... Pero ya no hablemos de esto... - dijo Eriol cambiando de tema. - Señorita Daidoji me concedería el honor de bailar está pieza conmigo. - dijo Eriol mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia.

- Quien puede pensar en bailar ahora. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se sonreía un poco ante la actitud de Eriol.

- Nosotros. - fue la simple respuesta de Eriol con lo que tomo a Tomoyo por la cintura con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda tomaba la mano libre de Tomoyo y así ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la balada que sonaba.

Al principio seguían bailando con la distancia reglamentaria pero luego de un rato Tomoyo paso su mano izquierda por el cuello de Eriol y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de este, mientras dejaba que el la guiara al ritmo de la música muy suavemente.

Eriol no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban bailando pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no quería que terminara nunca. En algún punto de todo el tiempo que llevaban bailando se había percatado de que ese era el lugar que quería ocupar para siempre. Estar así cerca de Tomoyo para protegerla y apoyarla cuando lo necesitara... Si tan solo ella le diera la oportunidad.

De pronto Eriol sintió como Tomoyo se tensaba al escuchar el cambio de canción y no pudo evitar preguntarle bajito al oído. - Que sucede? - A lo que recibió como respuesta que Tomoyo soltara su mano derecha de su mano y lo abrazara por el cuello con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Eriol la tomo con ambos brazos por la cintura ciñéndola con fuerza, para asegurarle que el estaba allí para ella. La canción que sonaba era una balada muy bonita que Eriol había escuchado antes y le gustaba.

Te regalo una rosa  
la encontré en el camino  
no sé si está desnuda  
o tiene un solo vestido  
no, no lo sé

Si la riega el verano  
o se embriaga de olvido  
si alguna vez fue amada  
o tiene amores escondidos

Eriol estaba tan perdido en el mar de sensaciones que Tomoyo desataba en el, que no se había percatado de que ella estaba llorando de nuevo hasta luego de un rato. Lo cual hizo que se preocupara y le preguntara de nuevo. - Tomoyo Que sucede?

Ay, ayayay, amor  
eres la rosa que me da calor  
eres el sueño de mi soledad  
un letargo de azul  
un eclipse de mar, pero...

Ay, ayayay, amor  
yo soy satélite y tú eres mi sol  
un universo de agua mineral  
un espacio de luz  
que sólo llenas tú, ay amor  
Ayayayay...

Por un rato no recibió respuesta alguna hasta que... - Kenji me propuso matrimonio mientras bailábamos esa canción ... y la habíamos convertido en nuestra canción y ahora... - dijo Tomoyo despacito mientras lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Te regalo mis manos  
mis párpados caídos  
el beso más profundo  
el que se ahoga en un gemido, oh

Te regalo un otoño  
un día entre Abril y Junio  
un rayo de ilusiones  
un corazón al desnudo

Eriol la abrazo con más fuerza sin dejar de bailar. Por unos segundos dentro de él se desataron sensaciones intensas. La primera y la más clara celos... Estaba celoso de lo afortunado que había sido Kenji al estar con Tomoyo. La segunda era una combinación entre deseos de poseerla y protegerla de todo lo que la tenia tan mal. La tercera y más poderosa el deseo inmenso de que todo eso cambiara. El deseo de lograr que ella se sintiera mejor y protegida lo embargo eh hizo que tomara la decisión más loca y atrevida que había tomado en su vida y que lograría sin importar que pudiera ocurrir.

Ay, ayayay, amor  
eres la rosa que me da calor  
eres el sueño de mi soledad  
un letargo de azul  
un eclipse de mar, vida...

Ay, ayayay, amor  
yo soy satélite y tú eres mi sol  
un universo de agua mineral  
un espacio de luz  
que sólo llenas tú, ay amor

Los dos siguieron bailando y Eriol no hizo ningún comentario sobre la canción dejando que las cosas siguieran su curso. Estaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ya llevaban un buen rato más bailando y Tomoyo se había relajado por completo en los brazos de Eriol. Se sentía tan bien, solo estar allí abrazada a él dejándose llevar por la música que hasta se le había olvidado lo de Kenji. Todo estaba bien hasta que... - Tomoyo te tengo una propuesta.

- Uhmm... - fue la respuesta de Tomoyo. En realidad estaba más de allá que de acá, estaba tan cansada y tenía tanto sueño y donde estaba se sentía tan bien que no podía evitar que el sueño la estuviera venciendo.

- Que te parece si te digo que tengo la solución para todos tus problemas...

- Que cosa? - dijo Tomoyo bajito, solo le estaba prestando media atención a lo que Eriol le decía.

- Si yo te dijera que tengo la solución para todos tus problemas que me dirías. - Pregunto Eriol

- Que estás esperando un milagro. - dijo Tomoyo ya un poco más despierta.

Eriol abrazo a Tomoyo fuertemente por la cintura y tomo una respiración honda 'Es ahora o nunca' pensó antes de decir. - Cásate conmigo.

La información no se registro correctamente en el cerebro de Tomoyo hasta luego de unos segundos y fue cuando... - Qué? - Pregunto Tomoyo alterada tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Eriol cosa que se hizo imposible porque Eriol la tenia bien agarrada por la cintura. Y lo único que pudo lograr fue alejar un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo de la de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Ojos en los cuales se reflejaba tanta determinación que ella por unos segundos se asusto por el significado que tenia esa mirada tan penetrante.

- Tomoyo. - dijo Eriol despacito mientras miraba a Tomoyo a los ojos. - Te pregunte si quieres casarte conmigo.

- No entiendo a que viene esto. - dijo Tomoyo sinceramente.

- Creo que anteriormente he dejado en claro lo que siento por ti... y ahora que ya no hay nada que se interponga... quiero aprovechar para ganarme un lugar en tu corazón. - dijo Eriol sinceramente sin apartarle la mirada a Tomoyo.

- Pero no entiendo... Yo no te he dado ninguna razón para creer que...

- Lo sé Tomoyo... - dijo Eriol mientras pensaba que debía tener mucho cuidado con como iba a presentarle la idea a Tomoyo.- Pero que te parece si lo miramos como un trato de negocios en que ambas partes ganan.

- Un negocio?... Donde ambos ganamos? - dijo Tomoyo contrariada. - No entiendo en que podemos ganar ambos si nos casamos.

- Yo puedo resolver todos tus problemas económicos... Puedo pagar la hipoteca de tu casa, la del local, ocuparme de los gastos médicos de tu madre y todo su tratamiento. Poner a mis abogados a tus servicios para contra demandar al contador que las dejo sin nada, puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas...

Tomoyo estaba abrumada por todo lo que Eriol le había dicho y solo se le ocurrió preguntar. - Y tu que ganas con esto.

- La oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón. - dijo Eriol mientras bajaba su cabeza y la colocaba a la altura del oído de Tomoyo. - la oportunidad de demostrarte de que nuestra relación puede ser maravillosa... - continuo diciendo Eriol mientras apoyaba su frente con la frente de Tomoyo y mantenía los ojos cerrados. - Por favor Tomoyo no te pido que me des una respuesta ahora pero piensa en mi ofrecimiento... Puedo hacer que todo lo malo desaparezca si tan solo me dijeras que sí.

Tomoyo no sabia que pensar eran demasiadas emociones para una noche y ahora con está propuesta de Eriol... Ya no sabía que pensar. - No lo sé Eriol. - dijo Tomoyo sinceramente mientras abrazaba a Eriol por el cuello y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. - Siempre que pensé en el día de mi boda, me imagine como la novia más feliz del mundo porque me casaba enamorada del hombre de mi vida y ahora esto... Ni siquiera se que es lo que siento por ti.

- Lo entiendo. - dijo Eriol. - Pero ya no tienes nada que perder... Piénsalo Tomoyo.

- No puedo... Por muy mal que estén las cosas me niego a casarme por interés... va en contra de mi moral. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se apartaba de Eriol. Dando paso, con este acto, a que el frío de la noche se apoderada de ellos por la brecha recién abierta entre sus cuerpos.

- Yo soy el que te está pidiendo matrimonio bajo esas condiciones. - dijo Eriol seriamente mientras comenzaba a extrañar la cercanía del cuerpo de Tomoyo. - No veo porque va en contra de tu moral. Fue mi decisión.

- Yo... - trato de decir Tomoyo pero no encontraba que. Luego de un rato de silencio ella dijo. - Señor Hiraguizawa le agradecería me llevara a mi casa si no es mucha molestia. - dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a través de la ventana a la calle.

- Regresamos al señor Hiraguizawa... Muy bien... Con mucho gusto señorita Daidoji.- dijo Eriol mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia, cuando Eriol acabo de hacer la reverencia miro a Tomoyo a los ojos y le dijo muy seriamente. - Esto no ha terminado... Señorita Daidoji.

Tomoyo lo miro un rato tratando de ordenar sus ideas... Era como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera que. Por lo que solo se dio la vuelta y salio del salón. 'Bueno al menos un _No puedo_ es mejor que un _No quiero_' pensó Eriol mientras emprendía el camino a la salida del salón, iba ha ser _muy_ _interesante _lograr que Tomoyo cambiara de opinión.

_**

* * *

Domingo 8:00 A.M. En casa de Tomoyo **_

- Tomoyo abre la puerta sabemos que estás allí. - dijo Sakura mientras tocaba la puerta por quinta vez.

- Nos está ignorando. - dijo Souma que estaba de pie a lado de Sakura.

- En ese caso hay que usar nuestro as bajo la manga. - Y con esto dicho Sakura saco de su cartera un juego de llaves de la casa de Tomoyo. Al ver la cara de Souma de extrañeza procedió a explicarle. - Tía Sonomi me dio un juego de llaves en caso de emergencia.

- Y como está es una. - dijo Souma sarcásticamente.

- Veo que me sigues estimada Souma. - dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta. Ya dentro de la casa procedieron a dirigirse al cuarto de Tomoyo en el segundo piso. - Tomoyo. - dijo Sakura mientras abría despacito la puerta de su cuarto. Al asomarse vio a Tomoyo arrecochinada en una esquina de la cama arropada hasta el cuello con el cubre cama. - Tomoyo estás despierta. - pregunto Sakura pero no recibió respuesta.

Souma se acerco a la cama y se sentó a los pies de Tomoyo y mientras le pasaba una mano por la espalda le dijo. - Tomoyo sabemos que te debes sentir mal por lo que te hizo Kenji pero ese bastardo no vale la pena.

- Muy cierto - dijo Sakura mientras se subía a la cama por el otro lado para sentarse junto a Tomoyo. - Vamos Tomoyo levántate... Mira que te trajimos un rico desayuno de esos que te gustan.

- No quiero. - fue la simple respuesta de Tomoyo sin moverse.

- No, no, no, nada de no quiero señorita - le dijo Souma mientras se levantaba de la cama. Hemos venido aquí a sacarte de la depresión y no queremos un no por respuesta así que... - y con esto dicho Souma procedió a quitarle la sabana de encima a Tomoyo.

- Souma! - exclamo Tomoyo que todavía cargaba puesto el traje de la noche anterior.

- Arriba señorita. - dijo Sakura mientras ayudaba a Tomoyo a sentarse en la cama.

- Chicas por favor lo único que quiero es descansar... No tengo ganas de hacer nada más.

- Por eso con más razón debes de levantarte... No podemos permitir que lo que hizo el bastardo ese te tenga metida en cama llorando. - dijo Sakura

- Muy cierto.- afirmo Souma. - Tu no te mereces estar encerrada en tu cuarto llorando por él... Tú eres una chica fuerte vamos donde está el espíritu Daidoji.

- No lo sé. - dijo Tomoyo mientras sentía como lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. - Pero ya no puedo más... Es que... Ya no se nada... Pensé que el me amaba.

- Lo sabemos amiga. - dijo Souma mientras se sentaba a lado de ella y le daba un fuerte abrazo mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo del otro lado.

- Pero no te preocupes Tomoyo esto pronto pasara.- dijo Sakura

- Gracias por el apoyo chicas. - dijo Tomoyo mientras rompía a llorar. Y así se quedaron las tres un buen rato sentadas en la cama. Sakura y Souma demostrándole a Tomoyo que estaban allí para ayudarla cuando fuera demostrándole su apoyo dejándola llorar todo lo que quisiera y solo diciendo frases consoladores. Mientras Tomoyo sacaba todo lo que tenía guardado, todo lo que hasta hace unas pocas horas, en la soledad de una madrugada fría, se había percatado tenía guardado dentro de ella. Se había percatado del desastre que era su vida y que literalmente había tocado fondo y que lo peor era que no sabía como salir de allí.

Luego de un rato más de llanto Tomoyo se calmo y solo dijo - Gracias.

- Para eso estamos las amigas. - dijo Sakura mientras se separaban.

- Muy cierto. - dijo Souma - Y ahora si señorita primero lo primero. A bañarse. - y con esto dicho Souma levanto a Tomoyo de la cama y la empujo al cuarto de baño ignorando los 'no quiero de Tomoyo'

Cuando Souma dejo a Tomoyo dentro del cuarto de baño procedió a gritar a través de la puerta. - Cuando termines bajas, mientras Sakura y yo vamos a poner la mesa para el desayuno. - La única respuesta que recibió Souma fue escuchar a la regadera funcionando.

Minutos después cuando bajo Tomoyo se encontró con que Souma y Sakura habían arreglado la mesa que estaba en la cocina para desayunar. Al llegar Tomoyo se encontró con una variedad inmensa de comida desde ensalada de frutas hasta muffins, pasando por los pancakes y terminando en jugo de naranja, té o café. - Vaya chicas se pasaron.

- No hay nada mejor para la depresión que una buena comida. - dijo Sakura

- Gracias chicas. - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. El baño había relajado sus músculos y definitivamente se sentía un poco mejor que la noche anterior.

- Y ya veras el postre que te trajimos. - dijo Souma alegremente. - Pero bueno lo mejor será que empecemos a desayunar si no queremos que se enfrié la comida. - Y con esto dicho todas empezaron a comer.

Y claro que mientras desayunaban salio a relucir en la conversación. - Tomoyo con quien te fuiste anoche de la fiesta. - dijo Sakura mientras se metía un pedazo de muffin a la boca.

Tomoyo por unos segundo se quedo helada, estaba debatiendo entre contarles o no y decidió que lo mejor era que sí. - Con el señor Hiraguizawa.

Sakura casi se atraganta con el pedazo de muffin que se estaba comiendo - Qué? - pregunto Sakura impresionada.

- Es algo un poco largo de contar. - dijo Tomoyo tratando de evitar explicar los detalles. - Otro día les digo.

- No, no, no - dijo Souma ha manera de reprimenda. - No puedes venir a decir que te fuiste con Eriol y no profundizar en el tema... Vamos cuenta.

- Tomoyo tienes que contarnos. - dijo Sakura mientras veía a Tomoyo. - No nos puedes dejar con la intriga.

Al ver la insistencia de las chicas no le quedo más que contarles lo que había pasado, claro que tuvo que explicar todo desde el principio para que se entendiera. De cómo encontró a Kenji con Kara, a como Eriol la había encontrado llorando y que ella le había pedido que la sacara de allí, a la pelea de Kenji y ella en el patio de la casa de Sakura. Segundo que tomo Tomoyo para disculparse con Sakura por el escándalo que había propinado en su fiesta de compromiso, cosa que Sakura le dijo que no tenia importancia, que no se preocupara. Luego Tomoyo prosiguió con la historia de cómo había llorado como una magdalena y había dejado que Eriol la consolara cuando tuvo un total colapso emocional en la escuela de danza.

Y también les contó que había pasado el resto de la noche abrazada a Eriol bailando y... - Estuvimos bailando no se cuantas horas pero se sentía también que no pude evitarlo. - dijo Tomoyo.

- Y entonces. - dijo Souma.

- El me trajo a mi casa.

- Por que presiento que estás evitando contarnos algo. - dijo Sakura. Tomoyo se puso roja y comenzó a mirar a cualquier lado menos a sus amigas. - Vamos Tomoyo si ya empezaste termina el cuento bien.

- Él me pidió que me casara con él.

- QUE? - exclamaron Sakura y Souma al mismo tiempo.

- Me pidió que me casara con él.

- Esa parte ya la oímos. - dijo Souma. - Pero por que?

- Porque dice yo le gusto mucho y que como ya Kenji no está en su camino desea que le de una oportunidad de conquistarme.

- Y qué le dijiste. - pregunto Sakura sentada en el borde de su silla.

- Que no.

- Tomoyo pero que es lo que te pasa. - dijo Souma exasperada. - donde él me hubiera preguntado a mí le hubiera dicho si de una vez.

- Es que no les he explicado como él planteo la idea del matrimonio. - dijo Tomoyo, al ver la cara de sus amigas de explícate, ella prosiguió. - Me hizo una propuesta, si me caso con él, el se encargara de resolver todos mis problemas económicos, financieros y legales.

- Un matrimonio por conveniencia. - dijo Souma pensativa.

- Tan simple y sencillo como eso. - dijo Tomoyo - Por eso le dije que no.

- Solo porque te ofreció cosas materiales le dijiste que no. O sea que si te lo hubiera planteado de otra manera le hubieras dicho que sí. - Pregunto Souma con una sonrisa picara.

- Claro que no! - dijo Tomoyo - de cualquier forma le hubiera dicho que no, él es demasiado... Exasperante.

Souma solo negó con la cabeza. - Exasperante o no el tiene toda la razón. Sabes que el hace rato anda detrás de ti, que te cuesta si Kenji ha desaparecido del mapa por completo.

- No Souma estás equivocada...

Sakura al ver que iban a empezar otra de sus tantas discusiones decidió que mejor iba a atender a la persona que estaba tocando el timbre en la puerta principal.

Al regresar a la cocina detuvo la discusión entre Souma y Tomoyo diciendo. - Tomoyo un mensajero dejo este sobre para ti.

- Para mi. - dijo Tomoyo mientras extendía su mano para tomarlo. Al examinarlo se percato de que... - No tiene remitente.

- Le pregunte al muchacho y no me supo decir - dijo Sakura. - lo único que me dijo era que era una entrega urgente.

- Bueno ábrelo. - dijo Souma apresurando a Tomoyo

- Voy con calma. - dijo Tomoyo mientras abría el sobre. Dentro del sobre se encontró con unos papeles que tenían aspecto legal y una carta dirigida a ella que leía lo siguiente.

Estimada señorita Daidoji:

Sean mis primeras palabras portadoras de un cordial saludo. La presente es para informarle que adjunto encontrara documentos de suma importancia que demuestran mi real interés porque mi propuesta de anoche sea tomada en serio.

Debo decirle que mis abogados estuvieron gran parte de la madrugada y tempranas horas de la mañana redactando este documento que espero se tome la molestia de leer antes de pensar en tirarlos a la basura. Por favor léalos con detenimiento y cuando tenga una respuesta puede comunicarse conmigo en mi oficina a los teléfonos abajo estipulados.

Atentamente,

Eriol Hiraguizawa

- Tomoyo lee los otros papeles ya quiero saber que dicen. - dijo Souma insitando a Tomoyo a leerlos.

- No quiero.

- Hazlo que te cuesta. - insistió Sakura ya que su curiosidad había sido desatada.

Tomoyo soltó un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

ACUERDO PRENUPCIAL

- Este está loco o que. - dijo Tomoyo al ver el titulo del documento. - Me niego a leerlo.

- Bueno si no lo haces tu lo hago yo. - dijo Souma mientras le quitaba los papeles de las manos a Tomoyo y comenzaba a leer en voz alta. _Este contrato prenupcial es hecho por y entre Eriol Hiraguizawa, mayor de edad residente en Osaka, Japón y Tomoyo Daidoji, mayor de edad residente en Osaka, Japón, en consideración de el contemplado matrimonio entre las partes arriba mencionadas. Este acuerdo no será efectivo hasta que el contemplado matrimonio sea realizado._

_El acuerdo es hecho en la base de los siguientes factores:_

_1. La partes contemplan el matrimonio en el futuro inmediato._

_2. Una o ambas partes han o no han estado previamente casados._

_3. Las partes desean definir sus derechos y responsabilidades en relación a la propiedad y cuestiones financieras._

_ACUERDO_

_En consideración del matrimonio próximo entre las partes y en otras consideraciones valuables descritas más adelante, las partes acuerdan a lo siguiente:_

_Cláusula 1: Separación de propiedades._

_Las propiedades poseídas por cualquiera de las partes deberá permanecer y ser propiedad separada. Incluyendo todas las ganancias, inversiones y re-inversiones hechas con estás propiedades. (Ver adjunto el detalle de propiedades poseídas por cada una de las partes.)_

_Cláusula 2: Deudas_

_Se acuerda que el esposo se haga cargo de las deudas previamente adquiridas por su esposa antes del matrimonio y deudas futuras. Mientras que la esposa no debe hacerse responsable por ninguna deuda adquirida por el esposo antes del matrimonio o luego de este._

_Cláusula 3: Disolución del matrimonio._

_En caso de disolución del matrimonio las partes:_

_- Deberán tener intereses equitativos en las propiedades adquiridas por las partes durante el curso del matrimonio._

_- Todas las propiedades listadas como posesión de una de las partes pertenecerá solo a está y no se tomara en cuenta al momento de la separación de bienes al momento de la disolución._

_- Cualquier cuenta conjunta deberá ser dividida equitativamente._

_Cláusula 4: Manutención_

_Como cada una de las partes era capaz de mantenerse por si misma antes del matrimonio. Se acuerda que en caso de la disolución del mismo está situación se mantenga y ninguna de las partes tenga que mantener a la otra._

_Cláusula 5: Cierre_

_Ambas partes son mayores de edad, son anuentes de lo que estipula el contrato y son libres de entrar al contemplado matrimonio, tienen pleno conocimiento de las propiedades, deudas y ingresos del otro y voluntariamente entran a este acuerdo._

_Firmado por:_

**_Eriol Hiraguizawa_**

**_Tomoyo Daidoji_**

- Y miren adjunto hay cinco paginas declarando las propiedades de Eriol. - dijo Souma mientras pasaba las páginas. - Tomoyo hasta hay una página de las tuyas.

- Déjame ver.- dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba las paginas de la mano de Souma. - Y como pudo averiguar todo esto en menos de 24 horas. - dijo Tomoyo mientras comprobaba que las propiedades listadas eran de ella. - Es un atrevido como se atrevió a revisar mis propiedades.

- Bueno amiga parece que la cosa va en serio. - dijo Souma mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posaba en la cara.

- No se que pensar. - dijo una contrariada Sakura.

- Es que no hay nada que pensar. - dijo Souma - llámalo de una vez y dile que aceptas.

- Lo voy a llamar. - dijo Tomoyo comenzado a molestarse. - Pero para decirle un par de cositas de lo que pienso de su acuerdo prenupcial... Ugrr como se atreve... Está vez se paso. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de la silla furiosa. - Donde está el teléfono? - pregunto mientras revisaba la cocina aceleradamente.

- Así no vas a resolver nada Tomoyo debes calmarte - dijo Sakura. - No vale la pena que lo llames.

- Tienes toda la razón lo mejor será que le diga todo lo que pienso en su cara. - dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Jovencita para donde cree que va. - dijo Souma mientras la tomaba por el codo. - Además mira la hora que es... No me dijiste que tu mamá salía del hospital a las once de la mañana... Falta menos de media hora.

- Tienes razón. - dijo Tomoyo calmándose y dejando los documentos en la mesa de la cocina. - Debo buscar a mi mamá al hospital.

- Vamos, nosotras te acompañamos. - dijo Sakura mientras sacaba las llaves del carro de su cartera.

- No tienen que molestarse.

- Nada de eso Tomoyo para nosotras no es molestia. - dijo Souma mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

Las tres subieron al carro de Sakura y emprendieron camino al hospital. Al llegar la mamá de Tomoyo estaba acompañada de la señora Hiru. - Buenos días. - dijeron Souma, Sakura y Tomoyo mientras entraban a la habitación.

- Chicas como están. - dijo Sonomi sentada en la cama.

- Muy bien. - dijo Sakura mientras besaba a su tía en la mejilla - Y como te sientes.

- Excelente. Lista para irme. - respondió Sonomi. - El doctor acaba de pasar y me firmo los papeles de alta.

- Muy bien. Entonces voy a la recepción a pagar. - dijo Tomoyo luego de lo cual salio de la habitación.

En la recepción Tomoyo se encontró con la misma tipa de la otra vez. Muy formalmente le dio los buenos días y le pidió la cuenta de la habitación de su mamá. La joven le entrego la cuenta y a Tomoyo casi le da algo cuando... - $4,565.14 dólares por dos día en el hospital... Esto es un robo.

- Esos son los cargos que hace el hospital. - dijo la recepcionista monótonamente.

- Bueno aquí tiene cárguelo a está tarjeta. - dijo Tomoyo sacando de la cartera su tarjeta de crédito.

La recepcionista tomo la tarjeta y procedió a hacer el cargo, pero pronto regreso a decirle. - Su tarjeta fue declinada.

- Como?... Esto no puede ser.- dijo Tomoyo. - déjeme hacerle un cheque. - Cheque que seria el del dinero que había juntado para pagar la hipoteca al banco.

- No aceptamos cheques personales. - dijo la recepcionista mirando a Tomoyo.

- Como que no.

- Política del hospital.

- Y entonces.

- Entonces haremos el cargo a la tarjeta que presento el día que admitió a su familiar al hospital.

- Pero esa tarjeta no era mía.

- Política del hospital.

- Podría dejar de decir es política del Hospital esta comenzando a exasperarme. - dijo Tomoyo molesta.

La recepcionista la ignoro por completo y procedió a hacer el cargo a la tarjeta de Eriol. En lo único que podía pensar Tomoyo era que ahora le debía $4,565.14 dólares a Eriol, cosa que no le agradaba para nada. Por alguna razón no le parecía muy bueno estar en deuda con él. La recepcionista termino lo que estaba haciendo y le dio todos lo papeles a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo regreso al cuarto de su madre y procedieron a salir del hospital. Ya en la casa se sentaron todas en la sala de la casa a conversar y pasar el rato. Como a eso de las nueve y media de la noche Sakura y Souma se retiraron luego de haber comido de la pizza que habían ordenado para cenar.

Mientras Tomoyo despedía a Sakura y Souma en la puerta. La señora Tamao llevaba a la señora Sonomi a su cuarto. Tomoyo regreso al cuarto de su madre a despedirle pero antes de poder irse Sonomi le pregunto. - Tomoyo te pasa algo?

- No es nada mamá. - dijo Tomoyo tratando de evitar el tema.

- Sabes que no puedes engañarme conozco esa mirada.

Tomoyo dio un fuerte suspiro y pensó que no valía la pena ocultarle lo que estaba pasando a su mamá. - Kenji y yo terminamos... Por favor no preguntes los detalles. - dijo Tomoyo al ver la intención de su madre de que le contara más. - Solo quiero que sepas que no lo quiero volver a ver en lo que me queda de vida.

- Tan malo fue.

- No tienes idea... Pero no hablemos de eso.

- Está bien. Se que cuando lo sientas me contaras lo que paso - dijo la mamá de Tomoyo.

- Gracias por comprender.

- Y entonces que es la otra cosa que te está molestando.

- Nada. - dijo Tomoyo automáticamente.

- No me mientas.

- Nada mamá. - dijo Tomoyo mientras pensaba como sonaría 'Nada, solo que, te debes acordar de él, el chico que te llevo al hospital, ese, me pidió que me casara con él horas después de haber terminado con Kenji. Y no solo eso ya hasta me mando el contrato prenupcial. Para que me diera cuenta de lo seria que era su propuesta... Ah! y se me olvidaba sucede que ahora le debe mucho dinero para acabar.'

- Bueno te lo voy a dejar pasar... Pero no por mucho. - dijo Sonomi mirando a su hija inquisitivamente.

- Buenas Noches mamá. - dijo Tomoyo mientras la besaba en la mejilla para luego salir del cuarto. Tomoyo se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró a la señora Tamao recogiendo la mesa. - Señora Tamao no se moleste.

- No es molestia, solo estaba organizando un poco. - dijo Tamao mientras ponía los platos en el fregador.

Tomoyo comenzó a recoger las cosas de la mesa también y fue cuando los vio, allí estaban como si nada los papeles del prenupcial que le había mandado Eriol y por alguna extraña razón le dieron ganas de agarrar los papeles y llevárselos a Eriol para tirarselos en la cara. Como se había tomado el atrevimiento para revisar sus cosas personales. Y justo en ese instante Tomoyo tomo una decisión. Agarro los papeles y camino hasta la sala tomo el teléfono y marco al celular de Shaoran. - Shaoran... Necesito un favor tuyo... Me podrías dar la dirección del lugar donde se está quedando Eriol... Si espera déjame apuntar - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba la libreta de notas que estaba al lado del teléfono. - Hotel Plaza en el Penthouse... El que esta en la sexta avenida... Gracias Shaoran... Luego te cuento para que quiero la dirección... Bye. - Luego que colgar con Shaoran Tomoyo pidió un taxi por teléfono.

Camino hasta el cuarto de su mamá y le dijo que iba a salir que no se preocupara que regresaba pronto y que no la esperara despierta que debía descansar. Se despidió de la señora Tamao y cuando llego el taxi, subió y le dijo. - A la sexta Avenida, al Hotel Plaza... Tengo un pequeño asunto que necesita solución inmediata. - dijo lo último más para si que para el chofer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: Hola! Ante todo muchas gracias por sus deseos de recuperación de mi resfriadito, ya estoy curada. Otra cosa no me he dado por vencida con la historia es que no encontraba momento para sentarme a escribirla.

Segundo otro capi terminado, que les pareció, yo se que es medio exagerado el asunto, pero esto es fanfiction y por suerte uno puede escribir lo que quiera. Y de verdad me gusta mi historia como va. No tienen idea el lió que me hice con el prenupcial, primero pase una hora

en internet buscando como se escribía uno y como no encontraba uno en español me toco buscar uno en inglés y traducirlo. Por cierto esas cosas tienen como 15 cláusulas pero no me daba para tanto así que solo agarre lo que me convenía. Pero normalmente ese es el formato que tienen.

Por cierto como lo dice el principio está es la primera parte, la verdad este capitulo no iba a acabar allí pero ya estaba más que largo, así que preferí partirlo. El próximo espero publicarlo pronto porque sino pierde la gracia el asunto.

Bueno ustedes me dirán que piensan no tengo más que decir. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Y PERDON POR LA DEMORA.

Nota: La canción era de Juan Luis Guerra y se llama _Bachata Rosa_.

Mis agradecimientos por dejarme un Review a** Ladyhyoga, Basileia Daudojiu, Tommi-san, Sakura-Tinuviel, 2Miru, Yuzu, Sakura Waters, Megumi vks, Angel Amatista, Milfy, Ayin, Brisa Jael, Lebel 27, Shami, Saori Luna y Tomoyo.** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, comentarios y buenos deseos. GRACIAS!

También gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic.

Mucha suerte y que la pasen bien.

**Se despide,**

**Kerube-Chan**


	9. Dicen que a la tercera es la vencida P 2

**Disclaimer: **No son míos los personajes de SCC... No tengo más que decir.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_- A la sexta Avenida, al Hotel Plaza... Tengo un pequeño asunto que necesita solución inmediata. - Tomoyo dijo lo último más para si que para el chofer._

**Capitulo Nueve: "Dicen que a la tercera es la vencida..." **

"**Método poco Ortodoxo N.3: Una Propuesta... Indecente... Noooo... No?"**

**PARTE 2**

Al llegar al Hotel Plaza Tomoyo se dirigió inmediatamente a los elevadores y le dijo al operador del elevador que la llevara al penthouse. Tomoyo estaba que echaba chispas y había venido pensando todo el camino desde su casa hasta el hotel todo lo que le iba a decir a Eriol. Hasta lo había ensayado mentalmente para no dejar nada por fuera. En verdad estaba molesta como se había tomado él atrevimiento de investigar sobre su vida privada y tras eso hacérselo saber a través de un acuerdo prenupcial.

Cuando el timbre del elevador anuncio su llegada al piso cincuenta, Tomoyo le pregunto al operador muy seriamente. - Cual es el departamento de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

- El de la derecha señorita. - dijo el chico antes que se cerrara la puerta del ascensor.

Tomoyo tomo unas respiraciones ondas para calmarse, luego de lo cual camino con paso firme a la puerta del departamento de Eriol. Todavía tenía los papeles del contrato prenupcial en la mano y los estaba agarrando con una fuerza increíble.

Al llegar a la puerta de Eriol toco firmemente. Y no obtuvo respuesta, espero unos segundos y todavía no había respuesta. Espero unos segundos más y como seguía sin respuesta decidió tocar la puerta más duro y sin parar hasta que le abrieran... Lo que consiguió llamar la atención del inquilino del departamento.

- Sí dígame. - dijo un distraído Eriol mientras abría la puerta. Y fue justo en ese instante que el disco duro de la memoria de Tomoyo se borro por completo. Enfrente de ella estaba de pie la imagen más provocativa que Tomoyo había visto en su corta vida. Eriol estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, al parecer se estaba duchando y eso no era lo peor o mejor, depende de donde lo mires, lo único que tenia puesto eran unos pantalones largos de seda azul oscura para dormir. Dejando con esto al descubierto su escultural figura, no era hasta este instante que Tomoyo se percataba de lo bien... _Formado_ que estaba Eriol. Y no era que no lo había notado en las clases, ya saben por la cercanía a la hora de bailar y eso. Pero una cosa era imaginarlo y otra totalmente diferente era tenerlo en vivo, a todo color y mojado. Pequeñas gotas de agua cubrían todo el cuerpo de Eriol y se escurrían a través de su piel hasta que se perdían en la banda del pantalón, a la altura de la cadera de Eriol justo justo debajo del ombligo.

Eriol tenia una toalla guindada del cuello y se estaba secando el pelo con ella por lo que todavía no se había fijado realmente bien de quien era la persona que estaba llamando a su puerta. Hasta que termino con lo que estaba haciendo y fijo su mirada en la persona delante de él... - Señorita Daidoji. - llamo Eriol, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta al parecer Tomoyo hallaba más interesantes otras partes de su cuerpo que lo que el pudiera decir. Y no era que le molestara... La verdad hasta le gustaba por lo que decidió darle a Tomoyo un mejor ángulo. Eriol tomo los extremos de la tolla que tenia en el cuello con ambas manos y se reclino su hombro derecho contra el marco de la puerta. Tomoyo al notar movimiento salio de su trance y miro a Eriol a los ojos. Eriol la miro divertido y le dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja. - Interesante el panorama.

Tomoyo estaba más que entretenida siguiendo el recorrido de una gota que descendía por el cuello de Eriol y seguía su camino por su pecho bien formado y más abajo hasta que perdió la concentración por el movimiento repentino del objeto de su letanía. Cuando Eriol le hablo decir que Tomoyo se puso más roja que un tomate es poco. Tras que se le queda viendo embobada, la agarran en el acto. Definitivamente más bajo no se puede caer. - se...señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo Tomoyo tartamudeando. 'Al parecer si se puede caer más bajo' pensó Tomoyo mientras veía la cara divertida de Eriol. Y no lo pudo soportar era demasiada vergüenza para una noche hasta se le había olvidado porque estaba allí por lo que... - Veo que llegue en mal momento. - dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba para todos lados menos a Eriol. - Será mejor que regrese en otro momento. - Y con esto dicho Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso para irse Eriol le dijo.

- Veo que recibió los documentos que le mande.

Esa simple frase hizo que el cerebro de Tomoyo hiciera clic y recordara porque estaba allí y todo lo que pensaba decirle. Tomoyo se dio la vuelta para mirar a Eriol y decirle... - Yo... - Pero se quedo sin palabras. Eriol era demasiada tentación, no podía concentrarse si lo veía.

- Me decía. - dijo Eriol tratando de que Tomoyo prosiguiera.

Tomoyo volteo su cara para mirar a la pared y concentrarse en el cuadro que había en ella. Luego de que su mente ya no divagaba fue cuando pudo unir las piezas y decirle. - Yo vine a decirle lo que pienso de esto. - dijo Tomoyo mientras levantaba los papeles y seguía sin mirar a Eriol.

- Ya veo - fue la simple respuesta de Eriol. El la miro inquisitivamente unos segundos. Segundos en los cuales Tomoyo seguía sin mirarlo, pero luego de un rato Eriol le dijo. - Será mejor que pasemos adentro, no es correcto discutir estos asuntos de pie en un pasillo de hotel... - dijo Eriol seriamente. - Cosas tan importantes como nuestro futuro... juntos.

Tomoyo se voltio a ver a Eriol a los ojos y lo miro seriamente tratando de descifrarlo, pero no encontraba el porque de su insistencia de un futuro juntos. Los dos estuvieron unos segundos mirándose fijamente hasta que Eriol rompió el contacto visual echándose a un lado de la puerta, siendo está una invitación tacita para que Tomoyo entrara. Tomoyo dudo por unos segundos entrar al departamento de Eriol, pero luego decidió que no valía la pena negarse y que lo mejor era salir de ese asunto rápido. Por lo que entro al departamento de Eriol sin decir nada.

Decir que el lugar era grande, era poco, el sitio era enorme. Al entrar lo primero que vio Tomoyo fue la sala, que tenia una chimenea y bar incluido. Del otro lado de la sala estaba la puerta que daba al balcón. A la derecha había un pequeño comedor y más allá del comedor estaban unas puertas dobles que llevaban, a lo que Tomoyo asumía, era la recamara principal. - Por favor toma asiento donde quieras. - dijo Eriol desde detrás de Tomoyo. Ella por unos segundos se asusto por la repentina platica pero recupero la compostura rápidamente y se dirigió a una de las sillas a lado de la chimenea. - Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar. - dijo Eriol mientras caminaba al bar.

- Nada gracias. - dijo Tomoyo muy cortésmente.

- En ese caso yo tampoco quiero nada. - dijo Eriol mientras se aproximaba a la sala y se sentaba en la silla del lado contrario a la de Tomoyo. Lo único que los separaba era una pequeña mesita de centro. Eriol se sentó en la silla muy cómodamente, cruzo sus piernas y recargo su codo en el brazo de la silla apoyando su mejilla en su mano. - Me decía señorita Daidoji.

'Es ahora o nunca' pensó Tomoyo 'nada más no lo mires' se dijo así misma para agarrar fuerzas. Ella estaba perfectamente anuente que donde lo mirara perdería el control del asunto por lo que... - Que le vine a hablar de esto. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a caminar de un lado para el otro como leona enjaulada sosteniendo los papeles en el aire. - Como se atreve usted a investigar sobre mis vida privada... Esto es un atrevimiento de su parte. - dijo mientras seguía caminando de aquí para allá. - Como hizo para conseguir toda esa información sobre mi.

- Uno tiene sus fuentes.

- Compradas con dinero... - dijo Tomoyo molesta, ya se le habían pasado los segundos de flaqueza con Eriol y ahora pesaba más su enojo que la tentación que podía ser Eriol, por lo que había podido verlo de nuevo a los ojos sin problema.

Eriol le sostuvo la mirada a Tomoyo y le dijo. - Como sabrá para mi el dinero no es un problema.

- Eso no es excusa.

- Señorita Daidoji dígame la verdadera razón de su presencia aquí. - dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de su puesto.

- Vine a regresarle esto. - dijo Tomoyo mientras que tiraba los papeles del contrato prenupcial en la mesita de centro.

- Y además de eso? - dijo Eriol mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Decirle que me niego rotundamente a aceptar su propuesta.

- Está segura? - dijo Eriol muy confiado.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo muy segura. - Sí.

- Tal vez no este tan anuente de su situación financiera como cree. - dijo Eriol

- Que quiere decir. - dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a Eriol. Este no le dio ninguna respuesta y se dio la vuelta, Tomoyo vio que fue hasta la mesa del comedor y saco de un portafolio un fólder lleno de papeles. Al regresar a la sala Eriol le dio el fólder a Tomoyo. Ella se quedo en el aire y le pregunto. - Y esto?

- Revísalo. - dijo Eriol mientras se sentaba en la misma silla en la que se había sentado al principio.

Tomoyo abrió el fólder y se encontró con su vida entera, resumida a un informe presentado por alguien. Había contratos, informes de ingresos, copia de los pagares de las hipotecas, declaraciones de renta del negocio y hasta había un estudio financiero de todos los ingresos futuros y egresos y el informe presentaba claramente que en menos de tres meses Tomoyo seria incapaz de cubrir sus obligaciones. De la sorpresa Tomoyo se sentó en el silla, que había ocupado al principio, de golpe dejándose caer. - Esto...

- Y todavía falta incluir el gasto de la hospitalización de su madre en el que incurrió hoy. - dijo Eriol tranquilamente evitando mencionar que se pago con la tarjeta de crédito de él.

Tomoyo estaba en ese punto en el que uno tiene una rabia tan grande que no puede pronunciar palabra. Sentía que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Luego de unos segundos decidió que lo mejor era calmarse e ir por una cosa a la vez, así que comenzó por... - Ese dinero se lo voy a pagar inmediatamente.

- Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres hacer. - dijo Eriol mientras la veía rebuscando en la cartera y sacando todo lo que tenia dentro dejándolo en la mesita de centro, mientras buscaba la chequera. - Tengo entendido que ese es el dinero de la hipoteca... No se preocupe señorita Daidoji no se lo estoy cobrando.

- Pero me voy a sentir mejor cuando se lo pague. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se apoyaba en la mesita para hacer el cheque. - En eso el celular de Tomoyo comenzó a vibrar, porque lo tenia en silencio, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía seis llamadas perdidas de su casa. Tomoyo inmediatamente pensó que algo malo había pasado por lo que... - Alo... Señora Tamao...

_**

* * *

En casa de Tomoyo en ese instante **_

- Señorita Tomoyo que bueno que me contesta... Sí soy yo. - dijo Tamao por el teléfono - ... No ha pasado nada malo no se preocupe... Señorita Tomoyo la llamo para decirle que creo que metí la pata... Kenji estuvo por aquí y me pregunto por usted, y de verdad señorita Tomoyo yo no sabía, así que le dije que la vi apuntando en la libreta una dirección y que luego se fue diciendo que no la esperaran. Luego el tomo la libreta y arranco la pagina con la dirección y se fue... Yo estaba pensando que tal vez la iba a buscar, pero cuando entre a ver a su mamá me contó que usted había terminado con él y no me atreví a decirle, a su mamá, que el había ido a buscarla así que espere hasta que se durmiera para llamarla. Señorita Tomoyo de verdad siento mucho esto...

_**

* * *

En el Hotel Plaza, en el Penthouse **_

- ... Gracias por avisarme señora Tamao, no se preocupe... Hace cuanto fue eso ... Hace tanto! Bueno Adiós. - Tomoyo cerro la llamada y procedio a recoger su reguero, de la mesa de centro de Eriol, rápidamente.

- Paso algo malo. - pregunto Eriol al ver el apuro de Tomoyo en irse.

- Me tengo que ir. - dijo Tomoyo simplemente mientras firmaba el cheque y lo arrancaba de la chequera. - lo deje en blanco, llénelo y deposítelo donde más le parezca. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se lo dejaba en la mesa y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

Eriol la siguió de cerca y cuando Tomoyo estaba abriendo la puerta para salir. Eriol la cerro con una mano, dejando a Tomoyo sorprendida. - Que sucede. - Pregunto Eriol seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos. - Su madre está mal de nuevo... Porque si es así yo la puedo acompañar. - dijo Eriol sinceramente.

Tomoyo se sorprendió por la actitud de Eriol y por unos segundos le dieron ganas de darle las gracias por interesarse, pero recordó porque tenía que irse y... - No es eso. -dijo Tomoyo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. - debo irme por otra cosa. - dijo Tomoyo tratando de abrir la puerta de nuevo. Pero Eriol le estaba evitando la salida.

- Por qué?

Tomoyo trato de abrir la puerta de nuevo pero no pudo. - A caso no me va a dejar salir hasta que le diga.- Cosa a la que Eriol solo asintió. Tomoyo soltó un suspiro y dijo. - Kenji viene para acá y no quiero que me encuentre aquí.

- Por qué?

- Porque puede pensar lo que no es.

- Y eso la afecta como?... Tengo entendido que luego de lo ocurrido ayer usted termino con él.

- Sí pero...

- Pero que?... A el que le importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer si de todos modos ya no son nada... Además hacerlo sufrir un poco luego de lo que te hizo no tiene nada de malo.

Tomoyo se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo Eriol y de repente se le vino a la cabeza una de esas ideas locas, que uno en el momento encuentra perfecta, pero luego cuando la analiza con la cabeza fría, luego de realizada, se arrepiente. Bueno tenía una de esas ideas que decidió llevar acabo, movida completamente por el deseo de venganza. 'Que sienta lo mismo que yo sentí cuando lo agarre con esa' pensó Tomoyo mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

Eriol se había quedado mirando la reacción de Tomoyo luego de lo último que dijo y pudo ver en sus ojos que había tomado una decisión interesante. - Y bien... - dijo Eriol

- Creo que tiene razón. - dijo Tomoyo mientras soltaba la manigueta de la puerta y se alejaba de ella. - Es más creo que podemos profundizar en el tema de hacerlo sufrir.

- Veo que tiene su lado malvado. - dijo Eriol divertido.

- Solo sale cuando alguien se lo gana a pulso. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba el abrigo y la cartera en el sillón. - Pero voy a necesitar su ayuda.

- Lo que quiera. - dijo Eriol mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta y cruzaba los brazos.

- Donde está la recamara principal.

Eriol arqueo una ceja y estuvo apunto de hacer un comentario... _interesante_, pero decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada fuera de orden por el momento, por lo que le dijo. - La puerta doble del fondo.

- Muy bien cuando llegue el momento solo sígame la corriente y ... - pero Tomoyo fue interrumpida porque alguien toco la puerta bastante fuerte. - Debe ser él. - dijo Tomoyo bajito. - Solo niegue que estoy aquí. - Y con esto dicho ella se apresuro a entrar a la recamara principal.

Eriol se separo de la puerta y se fue hasta la mesita a recoger los papeles regados mientras dejaba que la persona que estaba en la puerta siguiera tocando como loco. Cuando comenzó a escuchar que gritaban 'Tomoyo se que estás allí' fue que decidió que era momento de abrir la puerta. Eriol comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió pregunto. - Si dígame.

- Está Tomoyo. - dijo un sulfurado Kenji.

- No se de que me habla. - dijo Eriol asiéndose el loco.

- Es usted Eriol verdad, el amigo de Shaoran. - dijo Kenji reconociéndolo.

- Sí así es. - dijo Eriol de lo más tranquilo. - Pero eso que tiene que ver.

- Estoy buscando a mí _novia_ Tomoyo.

Eriol no sabía si reírsele en la cara o de plano darle el golpe que hace rato tenia ganas de darle. - Pues si es Tomoyo la amiga de Sakura. Aquí no está.

- En su casa tenía escrita está dirección y su nombre en un papel.

- Eso no quiere decir que este aquí. - dijo Eriol

- Pero si ese es su abrigo. - dijo Kenji mientras se metía al apartamento de Eriol de su gana y agarraba el abrigo de Tomoyo.

Eriol estuvo a punto de responderle cuando se escucho desde el cuarto '_Eriol espero que no te moleste que use una de tus camisas_'. La expresión en el rostro de Kenji ante el reconocimiento de la voz dentro del cuarto no tenía precio. Era digna de una foto.

Kenji miro a Eriol con los ojos llenos de rabia y coraje. Cosa que no amedrento a Eriol ni un poquito y solo se decidió por encogerse de hombros. Kenji tiro el abrigo de Tomoyo en el sillón y camino con paso firme hasta la puerta de la recamara, seguido muy de cerca de Eriol.

Kenji al estar frente a la puerta la abrió de par en par y la imagen dentro lo dejo sin palabras. Eriol que venia de cerca se quedo de pie un par de pasos detrás de Kenji, no se puede decir que estaba sin palabras, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que estaba bastante sorprendido.

Cuando ambos entraron Tomoyo estaba de espaldas a la puerta y justo se venía subiendo una de las camisas manga largas de Eriol por los hombros, camisa que le llegaba justamente a medio muslo. Eriol aprovecho y escaneo la habitación rápidamente. Tomoyo realmente había echo un gran montaje. Toda la ropa de ella estaba regada por el piso en lugares estratégicos y la cama era un reguero. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía imaginarse lo que '_se supone_' había pasado en ese cuarto.

Ella se quedo unos segundos de espalda y mientras se volteaba abrochando el último botón de la camisa, dijo concentrada en el botón. - Eriol espero que no te moleste que tomara una de tus camisas. - Luego aprovecho para sacar de dentro de la camisa el cabello que se le había quedado atrapado y cuando miro hacia delante, la cara de sorpresa que puso era digna de una primera actriz. - Kenji? - dijo Tomoyo mientras por unos segundos cruzo su mirada con la de Eriol. El cual traía una expresión divertida.

- Tomoyo. - fue lo único que dijo Kenji mientras analizaba todo lo que sus ojos veían. Luego de unos segundos dijo en tono molesto - Que significa esto?

- Esto de que? - pregunto Tomoyo haciéndose la aérea.

- Esto - dijo Kenji señalando su alrededor. - Pensé que tu y yo podíamos arreglar las cosas.

- Qué! Tú y Yo ya no somos nada. - dijo Tomoyo molesta. - A caso pensabas que te iba a perdonar... Por favor no ofendas mi inteligencia.

- Y por eso vas y te acuestas con el primero que se te cruce enfrente. - dijo Kenji subiendo la voz.

- Yo soy libre de hacer lo que se me de la gana... No veo cual es tu problema. - dijo Tomoyo también subiendo el tono de voz.

- Tanto que me dijiste que querías esperar hasta el matrimonio y todo eso. -dijo Kenji mientras casi gritaba. -Y vas y te acuestas con el primero que se te para enfrente. No eres más que una zorr...

- No se te ocurra terminar esa frase.- dijo Eriol mientras sostenía a Kenji por el cuello contra la pared. El movimiento de Eriol había sido tan veloz y brusco que agarro a Kenji por sorpresa. - Y será mejor que te vayas antes de que pierda la poca compostura que me queda y te saque de aquí a patadas.

Kenji miraba a Eriol asustado nunca pensó que reaccionaria así. - Está... Bien. - dijo Kenji con esfuerzo porque Eriol le estaba cortando la respiración. Luego de lo cual Eriol lo soltó Y le señalo la puerta para que se largara.

Pero antes de salir Kenji se voltio a ver a Tomoyo por última vez y fue cuando ella le dijo seriamente. - Y solo para tu información... Eriol y Yo nos vamos a casar.

Eriol al escuchar lo que dijo Tomoyo, permaneció con una postura impasible ante Kenji y no denoto ningún tipo de emoción aunque al escuchar lo que había dicho Tomoyo podría jurar que su corazón se salto un latido. Pero luego recordó que todo era por la emoción del momento así que lo dejo pasar.

Kenji por el otro lado sabía que Tomoyo estaba hablando muy seriamente la expresión de su rostro y su mirada tan seria lo denotaba. Él sabia perfectamente que Tomoyo con esas cosas tan serias no jugaba y que si lo dijo era porque era verdad. Y tan poco Tomoyo era de las chicas de andar pegando mentiras... Era cierto.

- Qué estás esperando para irte. - dijo Eriol muy seriamente viendo que Kenji no se movía. Luego de lo cual Kenji se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada, la expresión en su rostro lo decía todo, era una combinación entre sorpresa y dolor. Que bien merecido se lo tenia.

Eriol siguió con la mirada a Kenji sin moverse hasta que salio por la puerta principal y la cerro de un portazo. Luego se volteo y miro a Tomoyo recogiendo su ropa del piso. Eriol la observo unos segundos y pudo observar que Tomoyo tenía los ojos aguados, estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Eriol camino hasta donde Tomoyo estaba recogiendo una de las últimas prendas que le faltaba y fue cuando el se agacho al mismo tiempo que ella a recogerla. Los dos la tomaron y subieron de vuelta lentamente mirándose a los ojos. - Tomoyo.

- Por favor no digas nada. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le quitaba la cara.

- No vale la pena que llores por él. - dijo Eriol mientras con su pulgar secaba una lagrima silenciosa que escapaba de los ojos de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo no le respondió nada por unos segundos se dedico a mirar a través de la ventana la vista de la bahía de Osaka, hasta que luego de un rato le dijo. - La venganza no es tan dulce como la pintan... Será mejor que me vaya.

- Yo te llevo. - dijo Eriol inmediatamente

- No te molestes...

- Por favor no es ninguna molestia. - dijo Eriol seriamente. - Yo te voy a llevar a tu casa.

Tomoyo soltó un suspiro y le dijo. - Está bien, voy al baño a cambiarme. - y con eso dicho Tomoyo desapareció por la puerta de baño.

Eriol se cambio rápidamente en el cuarto y espero a que ella saliera en la sala.

Durante todo el trayecto a la casa de Tomoyo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hasta cuando Eriol estaciono el carro fuera de la casa de Tomoyo está le dijo. - Lo que le dije a Kenji es en serio.

Eriol se quedo sorprendido unos segundos y le dijo - Estás segura.

Tomoyo solo asintió y le dijo. - Ya no hay marcha atrás... Mañana hablamos. - Y con esto dicho se bajo del carro y entro a su casa sin mirar atrás.

_**

* * *

Lunes 10:00 A.M. en la Oficina de Eriol. **_

Ese día Eriol había llegado temprano a la oficina y había sido recibido por una llamada muy especial, había sido Tomoyo concertado una cita con él a las diez de la mañana, para discutir su _situación_. Decir que Eriol estaba de buen humor era poco. Irradiaba dicha y satisfacción por los poros, Tomoyo y él pronto estarían casados, justo como él lo había planeado.

- Señor Hiraguizawa la señorita Daidoji está aquí para su cita de las diez. - dijo la voz de su asistente por el altavoz del teléfono de Eriol.

- Hágala pasar. - dijo Eriol, respondiéndole por el mismo método. - Y por favor cancela todas mis citas del día.

Tomoyo tenía un nudo en la boca del estomago, ni siquiera sabia como había reunido las fuerzas en la mañana para llamar a Eriol y concertar una cita. De verdad se sentía mal y estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de lo que le había dicho a Kenji para salir del paso. Aunque en el momento le había parecido lo mejor que podía hacer, restregarle en la cara que ella ya había encontrado a otro y que lo que el dijera o hiciera ni le iba ni le venia.

Con cada paso que daba en dirección a la oficina de Eriol la _situación_ se hacia cada vez más real. Tomoyo se detuvo frente a la puerta de Eriol y tomo una respiración honda antes de entrar a la oficina.

Eriol estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando Tomoyo entro a la oficina. Este rápidamente se levanto y le ofreció a Tomoyo asiento frente al escritorio. Luego Eriol regreso a su puesto del otro lado del escritorio y le dijo. - Estás segura de esto.

- Te dije que no hay marcha atrás. - dijo Tomoyo seriamente.

- Pero no lo haces porque en realidad quieras.

- Así es...

- Un reto... Me parece fantástico... - dijo Eriol mientras apoyaba su codo en el brazo de la silla y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano. - Estás anuente de cual es mi objetivo con este matrimonio.

- Así es pero no creo que consiga nada.

- Ya veremos. - dijo Eriol misteriosamente. - Ahora pasemos a otro tema... Me imagino que viste los periódicos está mañana.

- Ni me lo digas. - dijo Tomoyo mientras suspiraba.

- Debo decir que me encanto la foto esa justo en el momento en que cacheteabas al tipo ese... Creo que la voy a mandar a enmarcar. - dijo Eriol divertido.

- Por favor no quiero hablar de eso. Me basta con el acoso de mis amigos y conocidos preguntando que paso.

- Y que les estás diciendo.

- La verdad que el me engaño con otra y por eso termine con él, que más voy a decir.

- Eso era lo que quería saber.

- Para que?

- Por ahora no importa... - dijo Eriol evitando la pregunta. - Bueno a lo que vinimos... Que piensas del Acuerdo Prenupcial. - dijo adquiriendo la postura que usaba cuando estaba apunto de cerrar un trato y solo le estaba dando los últimos toques.

- Me parece bien pero necesito que se le agreguen otros puntos. - dijo Tomoyo decidida.

- Cuales?

- Si en seis meses no pasa nada entre nosotros anularemos el matrimonio y cada quien se queda con lo que era de él. - dijo Tomoyo decidida. - Y si por alguna razón yo consiguiera el dinero para pagarle todo lo que se gastara en... Ayudarme, antes de los seis meses el matrimonio quedaría anulado.

- Muy bien, me parece que tu propuesta es valida... Pero necesita un pequeño ajuste. Prefiero un año.- dijo Eriol mirando fijamente a Tomoyo.

- QUE? - dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba abruptamente de la silla.

- Puedo aumentarlo a cinco si así lo deseas. - dijo Eriol con una sonrisa picara. Por lo que Tomoyo prefirió no decir más nada. - Mira míralo como una situación ganar/ganar tú obtienes tu cláusula de escape si reúnes el dinero antes y yo el tiempo que deseo. Que más podemos pedir. - dijo Eriol mientras se recostaba al respaldar de la silla de manera relajada. En verdad no creía que conquistar a Tomoyo le tomara tanto tiempo, la situación era difícil ahora porque ella se encontraba tensa, herida, mal emocionalmente y el presionándola tampoco era lo mejor. Pero si algo había aprendido de los negocios era a no tener compasión a la hora de buscar resultados y este era un resultado que conseguiría sin importar que.

Se quedo viendo a Tomoyo un rato sin decir nada, podía ver que en su cabeza se estaba dando una gran batalla entre lo correcto y lo conveniente. Pero por ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Si había algo que Eriol sabia con certeza era como manejarse en una negociación y gracias a eso había aprendido a oler a kilómetros cuando se acercaba el cierre de un negocio y este era precisamente el momento de uno y de uno muy bueno. - Entonces tenemos un trato.

Tomoyo luego de unos instantes le dijo decidida mientras lo miraba a los ojos. - Muy bien acepto pero solo será por un año y todo pasara a mi nombre después.

- No te preocupes Tomoyo es más tiempo del que necesito. - dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Ja! Se ve que no me conoce Sr. Hiraguizawa. - dijo Tomoyo desinteresada tratando de no dejarse vencer por Eriol.

- Por favor Tomoyo dejemos las formalidades no es correcto que la futura _Sra. Hiraguizawa_ le hable de usted a su prometido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: Hola! Como están? Espero que de maravilla y muy bien de salud. En especial a Angel Amatista que espero que para estás alturas ya estés curadita de tu resfriado.

Continuando quiero responder unos mensajes por aquí. A _2Miru_ y _Basi_! Me alegra que supieran cual era la canción. Siempre he pensado que es más emocionante si sabes como va. Me imagino que con eso se imaginan el tipo de canciones que venían bailando y como las venían bailando. AY DIOS! Que loca que estoy. Ahhhhhhh! Cof Cof. Les comentare que soy una gran admiradora de Juan Luis guerra y varios de sus CD reposan en mi pequeña colección. El tiene canciones lindísimas.

Bueno Continuemos...

Ahora hablando de la historia, debo decirles que este era una parte que estaba muriendo por escribir. Señor! La escena en el departamento de Eriol, cuando Tomoyo había llegado a reclamarle. Ese pedacito con la venganza y todo. Les juro que había pensado esa escena desde antes de comenzar está historia. En verdad estoy tan emocionada porque pude llegar a una parte que quería escribir que no puedo pensar claramente si está bien o no. En lo único que puedo pensar es en Eriol recién bañado abriendo la puerta. POR FAVOR díganme que les pareció. Estuvo bien, regular, horrible, cualquier cosa pero digan algo.

Bueno y ya habrán notado que lo de abajo es medio relleno medio importante. Ya me despido se me están cerrando los ojos solitos y no puedo pensar claramente.

Oh! Por cierto alguien me dijo algo sobre poner más signos de puntuación. Se que mi historia está medio llena de errores ya me lo habían dicho y algún día los arreglare. Pero antes debo confesarles que Español nunca fue mi mejor materia. Ustedes dirán español! si es una materia pendeja! Pero es cierto les juro que mi cerebro no da para eso del Español. Háblenme lo que quieran de números y cálculos pero no de español. Esa es una de las poderosas razones por las que estudio finanzas me encantan los números soy una persona sumamente analítica. Y ya creo que me pase escribiendo esto, no quiero decir que eso que el Español no se me da bien sea una excusa, prometo que para los próximos capítulos tendré más cuidado.

Gracias muy especiales por haberme llevado a sobrepasar la línea de los 100 Reviews a **Lebel 27, Milfy, Sakura-Tinuviel, Soledad de los Angeles, Daidoji-Tomoyo, RubyMoon, Hikari, Shami, Sakura Waters, Undine, Basileia Daudojiu, Aby, Faith-Winters, Saori-Luna, Angel Amatista, 2 Miru, SachielitaX, Ayin, Anna15, Sailor Aluminem Siren, Satorichiva y Hiraguizawa-Tomoyo. **GRACIAS CHICAS POR EL APOYO!

Como siempre gracias también a los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic.

Mucha suerte y que la pasen bien.

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	10. Toques Finales

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre aclaro que SCC y todos sus personajes son propiedad de las CLAMP esto es nada más un préstamo para quitarme las ganas de que E&T estuvieran juntos en la serie.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_- Entonces tenemos un trato. _

_Tomoyo luego de unos instantes le dijo decidida mientras lo miraba a los ojos. - Muy bien acepto pero solo será por un año y todo pasara a mi nombre después._

_- No te preocupes Tomoyo es más tiempo del que necesito. - dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de la silla._

_- Ja! Se ve que no me conoce Sr. Hiraguizawa. - dijo Tomoyo desinteresada tratando de no dejarse vencer por Eriol._

_- Por favor Tomoyo dejemos las formalidades no es correcto que la futura Sra. Hiraguizawa le hable de usted a su prometido._

**Capitulo Diez: "Toques Finales" **

Tomoyo miro muy seriamente a Eriol a los ojos y luego de un largo silencio le dijo. - Bueno ya que todo está dicho será mejor que me vaya. - Decidió que lo mejor era ignorar ese último comentario de parte de él. Su paciencia se estaba agotando y lo mejor que podía hacer era calmarse sino perdería el poco control que tenia sobre la situación y sobre ella.

- No tan rápido. - dijo Eriol antes de que Tomoyo se diera la vuelta. Lo que la detuvo en seco. - Ya que el _todo_ está decidido debemos arreglar los pequeños detalles. - dijo Eriol mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente en su escritorio.

- Como qué? - Pregunto Tomoyo todavía de pie.

- La fecha de la boda, como haremos conocer nuestro compromiso, invitados, etcétera, etcétera. - dijo Eriol adquiriendo una posición relajada en su puesto.

- No podemos hacer eso en otro momento. - pregunto Tomoyo con un dejo de esperanza. En verdad quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

- No - dijo Eriol seriamente. - Debemos ponernos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a decir antes de que salgas por esa puerta.

Al ver la determinación de Eriol, para que el asunto quedara totalmente resuelto en ese momento, Tomoyo dio un suspiro de resignación y se sentó en la silla en la que anteriormente había estado sentada. - Bien por donde empezamos.

- Debemos decidir si daremos a la luz este pequeño trato entre nosotros. - dijo Eriol mientras se reclinaba en su asiento. - Por mi parte, preferiría que se mantuviera solo entre nosotros.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Nadie tiene porque enterarse de nuestro trato. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se acomodaba en la silla. - Aunque debo decirte que ya Souma y Sakura saben... Ellas estaban allí cuando recibí el prenupcial.

- Entiendo. Por consiguiente Shaoran también debe saber, me imagino que Sakura le habrá dicho.

- Sí me imagino. - dijo Tomoyo mientras suspiraba. - Pero si se los pedimos no creo que digan nada.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Entonces fuera de ellos tres nadie más sabrá de nuestro trato. Estás de acuerdo.

- De acuerdo. - dijo Tomoyo. - En especial mi madre. No quiero saber cual sería su reacción si se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. - Si había algo que realmente preocupaba a Tomoyo, fuera de todo este enredo, era la reacción de su madre... Tomoyo se imaginaba a su madre preguntándose que clase de hija había criado. Y lo peor era que si se llegara a enterar tal vez se pusiera peor. Si en el estado en que se encontraba era grave, no quería ni saber que podía hacer una revelación tan fuerte.

- Muy bien - dijo Eriol. - Pero te das cuenta que para que nadie se de cuenta de nuestro trato, en especial tu madre, debemos comenzar a actuar de forma diferente.

Tomoyo suspiro nuevamente. - Sí, lo sé - Y claro que lo sabía perfectamente. Debían hacer creer a todos que eran una pareja feliz, contenta y... No lo quería pensar... Enamorada. Tomoyo sabía que a Eriol no le iba a costar nada. Pero en cambio a ella... está situación requeriría el uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Eriol le sonrió a Tomoyo y le dijo. - Bueno el primer paso debe ser dejar de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos.

- Me va a costar un poco, pero lo haré... Eriol.

- Me alegra mucho oír eso Tomoyo. - dijo Eriol mientras seguía sonriéndole a Tomoyo. - Bueno pasemos al siguiente tema, ya que nos pusimos de acuerdo en que nadie más fuera de los que ya saben se enteren de nuestro trato, hablemos de la compra de tus propiedades.

- Compra de mis propiedades? - dijo Tomoyo contrariada.

- Debo asegurarme de que luego de que yo cancele tus deudas, no vayas a faltar a tu palabra.

- Yo seria incapaz de romper una promesa - dijo Tomoyo ofendida. - Y si le dije que me iba a casar con usted, es porque lo voy a hacer.

- De todos modos, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

- Está desconfiando de mi.

- No - dijo Eriol seriamente. - estoy siendo precavido.

Tomoyo le dio su mejor mirada asesina a Eriol y le dijo. - Está discusión no nos llevara a ninguna parte... que tiene en mente.

- Yo compro tus propiedades al banco y estás se mantendrán a mi nombre hasta la culminación de nuestro trato.

- Y porque Yo no debería dudar de usted. - dijo Tomoyo con suspicacia.

- Porque en verdad, no tienes otra opción. - dijo Eriol divertido.

- Todavía no estoy muy segura... pasemos a otro tema. - dijo Tomoyo para salir del paso, en verdad quería salir de allí. - Luego te doy mi opinión al respecto.

- Bueno... Que te parece si ahora hablamos de la fecha de la boda. - dijo Eriol mientras apoyaba sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazaba sus dedos, para luego apoyar su mentón en ellos. - que tienes en mente.

- Entre más pronto mejor. - dijo Tomoyo casi sin pensarlo. - Así salimos rápido de esto.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Eriol mientras veía a Tomoyo fijamente. - Entonces este Domingo será.

Por unos segundos Tomoyo no registro bien lo que Eriol le había dicho por lo que le pregunto. - Cuando? - Más alto de lo que tenia pensando.

- Este domingo. - dijo Eriol tranquilamente. Sabía perfectamente cual sería la reacción de Tomoyo y la estaba esperando con ansias, le encantaba verla exasperada.

- Domingo! - Exclamo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a caminar de un lado para el otro de la oficina. - Pero eso es en menos de una semana... No puedo... Que van a decir si acabo de terminar con mi prometido este fin de semana y el otro me caso con un completo desconocido.

- Tu fuiste la que dijiste que entre más rápido mejor. - dijo Eriol sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

- Si, pero tan poco es para tanto. - dijo Tomoyo mientras seguía caminando de un lado para otro.

- Si el problema es que van a pensar los demás, No te preocupes por eso, si ya todo Osaka sabe porque terminaste con tu exprometido... Y todo gracias a la maravillosa prensa local. - dijo Eriol, lo último con sarcasmo.

- Pero... - Tomoyo no hallaba que decirle. - es muy pronto... Además fuera de que ya todo el mundo sepa porque deje a Kenji... Eso no quiere decir que no se vera extraño que en menos de siete días me case con otro... - termino de decir mientras que se detenía frente a la ventana con vista a la bahía. - No está bien.

En algún momento durante el monologo de Tomoyo, sobre porque la boda no debía ser tan pronto, Eriol se había levantado de su puesto y había caminado hasta donde Tomoyo se encontraba deteniéndose justo detrás de ella. - Y quien dijo que los demás se tienen que enterar. - dijo Eriol al oído de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta tan rápido que choco con Eriol, lo que hizo que perdiera el balance momentáneamente. Pero Eriol reacciono rápidamente y la sostuvo con un brazo por la cintura. - Gracias. - dijo Tomoyo luego de recuperar el equilibrio y esperando a que Eriol la soltara, ahora que estaba correctamente de pie. Pero eso nunca sucedió y Tomoyo comenzaba a incomodarse. - Esto... seria tan...

- Escapémonos. - dijo Eriol seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

- Qué quiere decir? - pregunto Tomoyo temiendo por la respuesta.

- Nadie tiene porque saber que nos casamos. - dijo Eriol suavecito a Tomoyo. - Podemos casarnos donde queramos... solo tienes que pedírmelo Tomoyo. - dijo mientras cerraba el espacio restante entre sus cuerpos, haciendo que el calor de ambos se combinara en uno solo. - Solo necesitamos estar nosotros, el juez, dos testigos y nadie más.- Continuo diciendo Eriol mientras le hablaba al oído muy despacito y seductoramente. - ... La boda puede ser en una playa en el caribe, en una colina en Francia, en una villa en Grecia. Donde tu quieras Tomoyo... Solo tienes que pedir por esa boca. - dijo mientras apartaba su rostro del oído de Tomoyo y la miraba a los ojos y luego bajaba su mirada hasta posarla en la boca de ella. - Pídeme lo que quieras. - termino de decir Eriol en un susurro casi imperceptible.

- Yo... - Tomoyo no hallaba que decirle, Eriol se veía tan determinado. Y la forma en que la miraba, por alguna razón que ella desconocía hacia que se sintiera débil.

- Nadie tendría que saber y así nos libramos de estar dando explicaciones - dijo Eriol volviéndola a mirar a los ojos. - Para cuando estemos de vuelta no les quedara más que aceptar nuestro matrimonio.

Era como si Tomoyo hubiera perdido la voz, no encontraba que responderle a Eriol. Su cercanía y el aroma de Eriol, estaban haciendo que no pudiera pensar claramente. La propuesta era más que tentadora, ella estaba casi segura que si le decía que se quería casar en la cima del Everest el lo haría posible, solo por ella. Eriol la confundía... Y ahora con esto no sabía que pensar sobre él. - Yo... - Tomoyo era un manojo de nervios pero logro tomar una decisión. Desvió su mirada de la de Eriol, sabía que si seguía mirándolo a los ojos no lograría decir lo que quería. - Por muy tentadora que me parezca tu propuesta... No le puedo hacer eso a mi mamá... Estaba tan emocionada con poder organizar mi boda con Kenji, bueno me imagino que está la querrá organizar... Lo siento. - y en verdad lo sentía, que no daría por evitarse la pena de que todo el que la viera le dijera que sentía mucho lo de Kenji y que encontraría algo mejor. Ya estaba cansada de eso, no quería escuchar ningún 'lo siento mucho' más. Pero no le estaba inventando nada a Eriol, su mamá tenia muchos deseos de ayudar a organizar la boda de su única hija.

- Lo entiendo. - dijo Eriol mientras se separaba de Tomoyo, sin quitar su mano de la cintura de está. - Todavía el domingo te parece una fecha muy próxima. - pregunto Eriol tranquilamente. En verdad le hubiera gustado que Tomoyo y él se fueran solos dejando todo lo demás atrás.

Tomoyo pensó unos segundos que decirle a Eriol y se decidió por... - Sabes, el domingo está bien. - Ya le había negado muchas cosas a Eriol tenía que ceder en algo y tarde o temprano se iban a casar así para que hacerse un lió con la fecha. Eriol le sonrió. - Pero quiero que sea algo pequeño solo familia y amigos... Podemos realizarla en el patio de mi casa.

- Me parece perfecto. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía y la guiaba, todavía con su mano apoyada en la parte baja de la espalda de ella, hacia la silla donde había estado sentada antes. - Bueno ya que te vas a ocupar de la boda con la ayuda de tu madre, yo me haré cargo de la luna de miel.

Tomoyo se detuvo en seco y sintió como rápidamente como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban. Claro que el casarse _implicaba_ por consiguiente que hubiera una luna de miel. Cosa que no había pensado hasta ese instante. - Este...

Eriol noto divertido como Tomoyo se tensaba completamente ante la mención de la luna miel y decidió divertirse un rato con el asunto. - Sucede algo malo Tomoyo? - pregunto Eriol en tono preocupado.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar ponerse roja de la vergüenza. - Es que...

- Sí - dijo Eriol intentando que prosiguiera y tratando no reírse en el proceso. Tomoyo estaba sumamente roja y al parecer hallaba muy interesante el color de la alfombra de su oficina.

- Con respecto... A nuestro... - Tomoyo aclaro su garganta en un intento de calmarse. - status marital. - Encontró correcto decir. - Bueno yo... Quiero decir que... - Tomoyo no encontraba como decirle lo que pensaba del asunto.

Eriol decidió que Tomoyo ya había sufrido bastante - Sabes Tomoyo. - dijo Eriol muy despacito al oído de Tomoyo mientras la tomaba por la cintura con ambos brazos. Tomoyo se quedo estática en su puesto, sentía como la cercanía de Eriol hacia que su respiración comenzara a acelerarse. Todavía hablándole al oído le dijo Eriol despacito. - Yo sería incapaz de obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no desea. - Eriol sintió como Tomoyo se relajo en sus brazos. Con lo que aprovecho y atrajo más el cuerpo de ella al de él. - _Todo..._ - dijo Eriol mientras besaba el cuello de Tomoyo. - lo que tenga que pasar... - dijo mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños besos al cuello de Tomoyo hasta llegar a su oído. - Sucederá _solo_ cuando tú quieras. - Tomoyo no pudo evitar la necesidad de inclinar su cabeza para darle mejor acceso a Eriol a su cuello. Cada vez que Eriol besaba alguna sección de su cuello, sentía como si cientos de choques eléctricos le recorrieran el cuerpo. Eriol estaba haciendo que perdiera el control, las sensaciones que le causaba su cercanía hacían que no tuviera control sobre sus actos.

Eriol por el otro lado estaba disfrutando las reacciones que causaba en el cuerpo de Tomoyo. Podía escuchar como su respiración se aceleraba y como todo su cuerpo se relajaba más ante sus acciones. - Eriol... - dijo Tomoyo casi en un susurro. Y esa fue la señal para que Eriol detuviera sus avances. No podía permitirse hacer algo que pusiera en riesgo todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento. Por lo que muy lentamente se separo de Tomoyo y la miro a los ojos. Ojos llenos de confusión y algo más, indescifrable para Eriol... Por el momento.

- Ya aclarado todos los puntos - dijo Eriol tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. - Que te parece si almorzamos juntos?. - Pregunto Eriol sin soltar a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo regreso a la realidad de golpe luego de escuchar la pregunta de Eriol. El estaba haciendo que perdiera el control sobre sus acciones y esto no le gustaba para nada a Tomoyo. Decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de él lo más pronto posible. - No puedo debo... - dijo Tomoyo mientras se separaba de Eriol y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

- Por favor. - dijo Eriol despacito mientras le tomaba la mano. Ante este acto Tomoyo se vio incapaz de negarse. Y solo sintió como su cabeza asentía ante la invitación. - Muy bien entonces nos vamos. - dijo Eriol mientras la guiaba hasta la puerta sin soltarle la mano. Al salir de la oficina Eriol le pidió a su asistente que le dijera a su chofer que le dejara el carro en la entrada principal y que no lo esperaran más en todo el día. Tomoyo dejo que Eriol la guiara por los pasillos y al ascensor hasta que llegaron a la planta baja y Eriol le abrió la puerta para que entrara al carro. Eriol al subirse al lado del conductor le pregunto a Tomoyo... - A donde te gustaría comer.

- Cualquier lado esta bien - le respondió Tomoyo mientras miraba por la venta.

- Bien, conozco el lugar perfecto. - dijo Eriol mientras ponía en marcha el carro.

_**

* * *

**__**Quince minutos después**_

Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en la barra de una hamburguesería esperando su orden. El lugar perfecto para almorzar de Eriol, había sido una hamburguesería ubicada cerca del parque central de Osaka. No es que Tomoyo se quejara por la elección, la verdad ni le importaba donde comieran, pero si estaba sorprendida de que _Eriol Hiraguizawa_, magnate de las industrias, multimillonario, entre otras cosas. Fuera feliz comiéndose una hamburguesa en un parque. A estás alturas Tomoyo hubiera pensado que Eriol estaba corroído por su dinero... Como otros que ella conocía. Pero él no... El era diferente, ahora que lo analizaba Eriol era bastante sencillo y reservado, claro que a veces tenía sus salidas extrañas, como el hecho de que se quisiera casar con ella costara lo que costara, pero eso no venia al caso. Tomoyo estaba tan perdida en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando Eriol estaba pagando la cuenta. - Tomoyo - llamo Eriol

- Sí dime. - dijo Tomoyo rápidamente.

- Ya nos podemos ir. - dijo Eriol mientras que se levantaba de su puesto. - Espero que no te importe que haya pedido la comida para llevar. Pero hace muy bonito día para desperdiciarlo. - Termino de decir Eriol con su mejor sonrisa.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. - Claro que no. - después de lo cual ambos salieron del lugar sin rumbo fijo.

Caminaron sin rumbo hasta que encontraron refugio en un banco debajo de un árbol de cerezo. Comieron en silencio admirando el paisaje, viendo a la gente pasar, a los niños correr todo esto en un silencio cómodo, para la sorpresa de Tomoyo.

Luego de terminar de comer Tomoyo no pudo evitar preguntarle a Eriol. - Eriol porque te quieres casar conmigo?

Eriol se giro completamente en dirección a Tomoyo y fijo su mirada en ella. - Ya te lo he dicho antes.

- Si lo sé, pero no termino de entenderlo.

- A veces los sentimientos no hay que entenderlos... Solo hay que vivirlos al máximo para después no arrepentirse de los 'y si hubiera'. Esa es mi filosofía de vida. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo volteo a ver a la calle y una sonrisa triste se poso en su rostro. - Es cierto... Los 'y si hubiera' no existen.

Eriol observo a Tomoyo un rato, no dejaba de sorprenderlo su belleza natural, era como una delicada muñeca de porcelana que debía ser tratada con mucho cuidado. La brisa de verano soplaba con fuerza y hacia que el cabello de Tomoyo, recogido en una cola, se moviera como en cámara lenta. Eriol sentía la necesidad de capturar este momento para siempre en su mente. Pero se vio sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando Tomoyo se levanto abruptamente. - Vamos te invito un helado. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se volteaba a ver a Eriol todavía sentado en la banca.

Eriol le sonrió, se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar junto a Tomoyo hasta la heladería del otro lado de la calle, justo en la línea donde habían estacionado el carro. Ambos pidieron sus helados y luego de Tomoyo pagar procedieron a caminar por la línea de tiendas observando los aparadores. Uno de las cuales llamo especialmente la atención de Tomoyo. Era una tienda de ropa de diseñador y en la vitrina exhibían el vestido más exquisito que Tomoyo había visto en su vida. Era de un color negro satinado, de cuello tipo Halter (N/A: La ropa con corte Halter son las que se amarran al cuello), con un corte en uve en la parte del escote bastante revelador, pero sin caer en lo vulgar. El vestido era largo y tenía media espalda al descubierto. - Lo quieres. - Le pregunto Eriol al oído a Tomoyo.

Ella sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero esta vez no brinco, ni se dio la vuelta ni nada por el estilo lo único que le dijo fue. - Está bonito.

- No te pregunte eso. - dijo Eriol - Lo quieres? - volvió a preguntar.

Se moría por decir que si, pero sabía que no tenía como pagarlo y ni loca se iba a endeudar más con Eriol así que opto por... - No - y con esto dicho emprendió su camino.

Eriol se quedo mirándola mientras se retiraba. Y no pudo evitar sonreír, en verdad era bastante orgullosa Tomoyo. Otra cosa que le gustaba de ella. No daba su brazo a torcer por nada. Eriol miro por última vez el vestido, como tomando nota de algo y procedió a seguir a Tomoyo.

_**

* * *

**__**6:00 P.M. En la escuela de Danza Daidoji**_

Luego de haber terminado sus helados, Eriol llevo ha Tomoyo hasta la escuela y le dijo que la vería a las seis para su clase de baile como siempre. Eriol se fue antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle porque quería seguir con las clases si ya de todos modos se iban a casar, pero ya encontraría el momento para preguntarle.

En estos instantes Tomoyo se encontraba esperándolo en el salón que usaban siempre para sus clases. - Buenas Tardes. - dijo Eriol desde la entrada.

- Buenas Tardes. - respondió Tomoyo mientras se volteaba a verlo.

- Como te ha ido con tus clases. - pregunto Eriol entablando conversación mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Tomoyo.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar. - dijo Tomoyo por pura cortesía. - Que es lo que traes allí - pregunto Tomoyo mientras veía que Eriol traía una carpeta en la mano.

- Esto. - dijo Eriol mientras movía la carpeta. - Es para ti. Para que los leas y los firmes.

- Qué es? - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba la carpeta y la abría.

- El acuerdo prenupcial y los contratos de compra/venta de tu casa y la escuela. - dijo Eriol tranquilamente.

- Tan rápido. - dijo Tomoyo mientras leía con detenimiento los documentos.

- Por algo les pago lo que les pago a mis abogados.

- Bueno si me esperas un momento los leo y los firmo. - dijo Tomoyo sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

- Como quieras. - dijo Eriol mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas en salón.

Tomoyo lo siguió y se sentó junto a él, sin dejar de leer los papeles. - Veo que se hicieron los cambios que solicite. - dijo Tomoyo más para si que para Eriol. Luego de unos minutos de estar leyendo Tomoyo le pidió una pluma a Eriol, firmo los papeles y se los regreso a él.

Eriol reviso los papeles y le dijo. - No firmaste los contratos de compra/venta.

- Y no lo voy a hacer. - dijo Tomoyo muy decidida mientras se levantaba de su puesto. - No te voy a vender el patrimonio de mi familia.

Eriol muy tranquilamente se levanto de su asiento y le dijo. - Muy bien si así lo quieres... En verdad para mi no es ningún problema esperar que el banco embargue la escuela y tu casa para comprarla, igual terminarían a mi nombre... Aunque eso tomaría más tiempo, pero siempre me he considerado un hombre paciente.

Tomoyo miro a Eriol con una mirada fulminante. - Me harías pasar por la vergüenza de que me embarguen mi casa y me echen a vivir a la calle. - Eriol solo le sonrió. - Muy bien, dame eso. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le quitaba a Eriol la carpeta de las manos y firmaba los papeles restantes.

- Gracias - fue lo único que le dijo Eriol luego de que ella le regresara los papeles.

- Bueno será mejor que empecemos con la clase de hoy. - dijo Tomoyo mientras que caminaba al centro del salón.

- Me parece excelente - dijo Eriol mientras dejaba la carpeta en la silla y caminaba hasta donde estaba Tomoyo.

Tomoyo tenía la música puesta hacia un rato. La última vez habían bailado tangos por lo que todavía seguían en esa línea de música. Eriol tomo a Tomoyo como correspondía para el baile y comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Tomoyo no sabía porque pero bailar tangos con Eriol era una experiencia... _interesante_. En cuanto sus cuerpos se tocaban era como si ya no tuviera control sobre sus movimientos y la música atrapara su cuerpo y el de Eriol en una ola de sensaciones sin fin. Y que decir del modo en que Eriol la miraba mientras bailaban, solo con verlo a los ojos Tomoyo sentía que le faltaba el aire, era una mirada tan penetrante... Como si estuviera tratando de comprenderla solo con mirarla, era como si estuviera escarbando para sacar a la luz el más mínimo de sus secretos.

Luego de la quinta canción y de un giro espectacular para terminar el tango en una posición algo comprometedora. Tomoyo tenia ambas piernas alrededor de la cadera de Eriol, con una de sus piernas estirada en una posee elegante. Eriol por el otro lado sostenía a Tomoyo por la espalda baja y había inclinado ligeramente su cuerpo hacia delante para acabar la posee. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, la respiración de ambos era acelerada, sus cuerpos estaban empapados de sudor y todavía ambos estaban acelerados por la adrenalina liberada con el baile.

Eriol se enderezo mientras bajaba a Tomoyo despacito y está lo agarraba por el cuello para evitar caer, manteniendo la vista fija el uno con el otro. - Ya me puedes soltar - dijo Tomoyo bajito mientras calmaba su respiración.

- Lo sé - fue la respuesta de Eriol igual de bajito que Tomoyo. - Pero antes me gustaría saber si quieres cenar conmigo está noche... - dijo Eriol mientras acercaba su boca al oído de Tomoyo. - Solo seremos tú... y yo... Bailando bajo las estrellas - dijo Eriol mientras comenzaba a mecerse suavecito como si estuviera bailando una balada y abrazaba a Tomoyo con fuerza - ... Será una noche para recordar. - Prometió Eriol.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar moverse al ritmo de la canción imaginaria que estaban bailando. Se quedaron así un rato y ella le respondió bajito. - Está bien.

Eriol se sonrió y le dijo. - Paso por ti a las nueve a tu casa. - Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y salio del salón llevándose la carpeta que había traído y dejando atrás a una muy confundida Tomoyo.

_**

* * *

**__**8:56 P.M. En casa de la Familia Daidoji**_

Sonomi junto a la señora Tamao estaban esperando en la sala, a que Tomoyo saliera arreglada para su cita. Sonomi se había enterado por boca de Tomoyo de lo que Kenji le había hecho esa mañana y no pudo evitar odiar con todas sus fuerzas al desgraciado ese por romperle así el corazón a su hija. Pero el odio pronto cambio a sorpresa luego de que Tomoyo le dijera, que ahora que lo pensaba en verdad no le había dolido tanto el engaño de Kenji. Que lo que había hecho era abrirle los ojos, ella en verdad no amaba a Kenji solo era una ilusión a la que se había aferrado con fuerza en su soledad.

Lo que la mamá de Tomoyo no sabía era que lo que Tomoyo le había dicho era media verdad. Lo que le había hecho Kenji todavía le dolía, pero Tomoyo necesitaba preparar el terreno para que su madre no sospechara tanto al momento de anunciar su boda con Eriol.

Tomoyo había tomado varias respiraciones ondas antes de entrar a su casa esa noche. Se había preparado para empezar lo que sería una semana de puras actuaciones. Debía convencer a su madre de que estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por cierto inglés que ella ya conocía. 'Porque habré aceptado la invitación?' Se pregunto Tomoyo antes de entrar a su casa con una gran sonrisa y contarle a su madre "_emocionada_" que tenía una cita con Eriol, 'Ah el joven del hospital' había dicho la madre de Tomoyo con un aire de 'lo sabía'. Luego de lo cual le había dicho a Tomoyo que le alegraba que no se diera por vencida en el amor, luego de lo ocurrido con el otro. Sonomi felicito una vez más a su hija por su fuerza de voluntad luego de lo cual Tomoyo se despidió de su madre y comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras para arreglarse para su 'cita'con Eriol. No sin antes su madre gritarle desde la planta baja que le había llegado un paquete y que lo había puesto en su cuarto.

Tomoyo al entrar a su cuarto lo primero que noto fue la caja de color plateado sobre su cama y como la curiosidad siempre a podido más que ella. La abrió para encontrarse dentro de ella el mismo vestido, que había visto en el aparador de aquella tienda de diseñador en la tarde. La respiración de Tomoyo se corto por unos segundos, si el vestido era hermoso en el aparador de cerca era aún mejor. Ella saco el vestido de la caja con delicadeza notando que de entre la ropa se desprendía una pequeña nota que leía.

"_Está noche quiero que estés radiante" _

Y Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír, se notaba que Eriol era un hombre detallista. Tomoyo rápidamente recogió sus pertenencias y procedió a bañarse. Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos de estarse arreglando Tomoyo escucho que su madre la llamaba desde el piso de abajo. Al parecer Eriol había llegado. Era hora de bajar.

Eriol al llegar saludo muy cortésmente a la madre de Tomoyo y a la señora Tamao. Y escucho como la primera le gritaba a Tomoyo para que saliera. Estuvieron conversando un rato esperando a que Tomoyo bajara las escaleras y justo cuando oyeron pasos en las mismas, todos voltearon a ver a las escaleras y fue justo allí que la respiración de Eriol se detuvo. Tomoyo era toda una visión, estaba más que hermosa. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño estilizado, estaba maquillada levemente y el vestido acentuaba a Tomoyo en los lugares correctos, el negro del vestido contrastaba perfectamente con la piel blanca de Tomoyo. 'Perfecta' pensó Eriol mientras la veía bajar las escaleras y le daba una sonrisa.

- Buenas Noches Tomoyo. - dijo Eriol cortésmente con una pequeña reverencia. - Si me permite decirle, luce magnifica está noche.

- Buenas Noches a ti también Eriol. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía - Y gracias por el cumplido. - termino de decir Tomoyo mientras observaba a Eriol, quien llevaba un traje sastre de color negro, con una camisa blanca que llevaba los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Dándole a Eriol un aire casual y contemporáneo que le acentuaba de maravilla.

- Hija estás espectacular. - dijo Sonomi mientras admiraba a su hija. Se encontraba mucho mejor, ahora que había pasado unos días en el hospital. Era una mujer renovada. - No te había visto ese vestido antes.

- Fue un regalo.- le respondió Tomoyo a su madre mientras Eriol seguía sonriendo.

- Muy bonito regalo. - dijo Sonomi. - Pero ya no los entretengo más... vamos sino llegaran tarde a su reservación.

- Reservación? - pregunto Tomoyo mirando a Eriol.

- Es una sorpresa. - dijo Eriol mientras la tomaba por el brazo y la guiaba hasta la salida.

Tomoyo y Eriol salieron por la puerta no sin antes escuchar una última advertencia de la madre de Tomoyo 'Espero que se porten bien'. Tomoyo se puso roja y exclamó. - Mamá! - Pero solo se encontró con la puerta de la casa ya cerrada. Tomoyo suspiro y le dijo a Eriol. - Disculpa a mi madre, es que a veces se sale con unas cosas.

- No te preocupes. - dijo Eriol - Tú mamá se ve que es buena persona. - Tomoyo solo le sonrió. - Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos. - y con esto dicho Eriol dirigió a Tomoyo hasta la limosina que los esperaba en la calle.

- Una limosina? - Pregunto Tomoyo mientras se acercaban al carro.

- Te dije que seria una noche para recordar. - Y con esto dicho Eriol le abrió a Tomoyo la puerta del carro para que entrara seguida por él.

El viaje en la limosina fue tranquilo y silencioso, estuvieron en el auto unos veinte minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino. Al bajar del carro Tomoyo reconoció el lugar inmediatamente, era el restaurante más caro y exclusivo de toda Osaka. Tomoyo no pudo evitar las ganas de preguntarle a Eriol mientras esperaban, ser guiados a su mesa, en el recibidor. - Como conseguiste una reservación tan rápido?... Para entrar aquí hay que esperar meses.

- Uno tiene sus métodos. - dijo Eriol mientras que guiaba a Tomoyo por entre las mesas siendo liderados por el mesero. El lugar era muy bonito y estaba siendo amenizado por un cuarteto de cuerdas en vivo sentados en una esquina. La mayoría de las mesas eran ocupadas por parejas, conversando, cada quien en su mundo. - Recuerda que el querer es poder.

- Me imagino lo que habrás hecho para conseguir está reservación.

- No solo la reservación, también la mejor mesa de la casa. - dijo Eriol mientras veía como el mesero se detenía frente a una mesa ubicada en el balcón. El restaurante estaba ubicado en un mirador y tenía una vista magnifica de toda la ciudad desde donde estaba ubicado. Pero esa mesa era la mejor, porque miraba directamente hacia la bahía de Osaka.

Tomoyo sentía como su respiración se detuvo unos segundos. La vista era magnifica, era una noche despejada y llena de estrellas, las luces de la ciudad se veían a los lejos y se reflejaban de manera etérea sobre la bahía de Osaka. Tomoyo no pudo evitar decir. - Esto es hermoso. - mientras tomaba asiento con la ayuda de Eriol.

Luego de lo cual el procedió a sentarse en el asiento opuesto al de Tomoyo. - Te gusta?

- Sí es hermoso. - respondió Tomoyo sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

- Me alegro. - dijo Eriol mientras tomaba el menú que el mesero le estaba ofreciendo.

Tomoyo por el otro lado hacia lo mismo. Mientras ella ojeaba el menú Eriol no pudo evitar mirarla mientras lo leía. Realmente estaba hermosa está noche, solo verla le robaba el aliento, era algo indescriptible. Ella realmente lo tenía bajo su control y lo peor era que ella no se daba ni por enterada.

- Tengo algo en la cara. - pregunto Tomoyo de repente.

Lo que saco a Eriol de su trance. - No - le respondió rápidamente.

- Es que desde hace un rato no dejas de mirarme y pensé que tenía algo. - dijo Tomoyo sinceramente.

- No, no es nada. - dijo Eriol reafirmando su respuesta. - Te dije que estás hermosa está noche.

- Si ya lo habías dicho. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía.

- Pero creo que no te lo he dicho lo suficiente. - dijo Eriol en tono seductor.

- No es necesario. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se sonrojaba.

- Si lo es.

- Listos para ordenar - dijo el mesero acercándose a la mesa.

- Yo estoy lista. - dijo Tomoyo mientras observaba como Eriol le enviaba una mirada asesina al mesero. - Me trae un filete a la plancha.

- Excelente selección señorita. - dijo el mesero cortésmente. - Y el señor que va a ordenar.

- Lo mismo que la señorita.

- De tomar - pregunto el mesero.

- La mejor champaña de la casa. - dijo Eriol sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Tomoyo. El mesero tomo nota de la orden y con una pequeña reverencia se retiro del lugar. Luego de lo cual Eriol dijo. - En donde quedamos... Cierto, estábamos hablando de lo hermosa que estás esta noche.

Tomoyo ignoro lo último que dijo y pregunto. - Y a que debo la invitación.

- A caso un hombre no puede invitar a una mujer a cenar solo por el placer de hacerlo.

- En nuestra situación?... No. - respondió Tomoyo.

En eso el mesero llego a servirles a cada uno una copa de champaña. - Tomoyo debes aprender a dejar de buscar motivos ocultos en todo lo que hago. - dijo Eriol mientras levantaba su copa. - Pero ya olvidémonos de esas cosas... Brindemos.

- Por qué? - Pregunto Tomoyo mientras levantaba su copa.

- Por estar aquí... disfrutando de una velada tranquila y porque el resto de la noche siga así.

- Salud . - dijo Tomoyo mientras chocaba su copa con la de Eriol.

Durante el resto de la velada continuaron hablando de todo un poco y en realidad de nada, ni siquiera recordaban como había iniciado la conversación. Gracias a esto descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común y muchas otras en las que diferían totalmente de opinión. Analizándolo, Tomoyo descubrió que está era la primera vez que tenia una conversación de verdad con Eriol. Normalmente ella andaba evadiéndolo o dándole instrucciones en las clases, más nada. Pero está vez era diferente, estaban hablando y lo más interesante era que no quería que la platica terminara.

En algún momento de la velada sirvieron la comida. Al final de la cual Tomoyo se excuso para ir al baño. Cuando venía de regreso se encontró a Eriol hablando con el mesero y al llegar a la mesa le pregunto a Eriol. - Sucede algo.

- No. Solo le estaba pidiendo que nos trajera la carta de los postres. - dijo Eriol con su mejor sonrisa. A los segundos llego el mesero de vuelta con la carta de los postres.

- A mi me trae un Cheescake de Fresa. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le devolvía la carta al mesero. - Por favor podría hacer que le agregaran un porción extra de fresas. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía al mesero. Esa táctica siempre funcionaba. - Es que me encantan las fresas y de verdad se lo agradecería mucho.

- Con gusto señorita. - dijo el mesero mientras le sonreía de vuelta a Tomoyo. - Y el señor que va a pedir. - dijo dirigiéndose a Eriol.

- Nada por el momento.

- Muy bien, enseguida regreso con su pedido. - dijo el mesero mientras se retiraba con una pequeña reverencia.

- No te gustan los dulces. - pregunto Tomoyo haciendo conversación. A lo largo de la noche las cosas entre ellos se habían relajado bastante.

- No me apetecen ahora. - dijo Eriol. - Pero veo que a ti te encantan.

- Todo lo que tenga fresas es mi mayor debilidad. - dijo Tomoyo. - No lo puedo evitar las fresas son la cosa más deliciosa del mundo.

- Ya veo. - dijo Eriol mientras se reclinaba en su asiento. Era una noche de verano fresca y el viento soplaba ligeramente, llevando consigo un viento calido.

El mesero llego con la orden de Tomoyo y se retiro con una reverencia. Eriol estuvo observando a Tomoyo mientras degustaba su postre, la manera en que lo saboreaba lo tenia hipnotizado. Pasaba su lengua por sus labios de una manera tan tentadoramente sensual que lo invitaba a probar esos labios. Eriol se vio en la obligación de utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar darle la vuelta a la mesa y plantarle un beso a Tomoyo en ese instante.

Tomoyo estaba más que entretenida comiendo su postre, cuando escucho algo que llamo su atención. El violinista del cuarteto que estaba amenizando el restaurante se levanto de su puesto, mientras tocaba una hermosa balada, y se acerco a la mesa de Eriol y ella.

Ella voltio a ver al violinista y luego a Eriol. Este último solo le sonrió. Tomoyo supo en ese instante que eso era lo que habían estado hablando él y el mesero mientras ella no estaba.

Eriol se levanto de la mesa y le extendió la mano. - Bailamos. - Pregunto Eriol.

- Pero esto es un restaurante, aquí no se baila. - dijo Tomoyo bajito mientras observaba como todos los presentes en el restaurante volteaban a verlos.

- Y qué? - pregunto Eriol mientras le seguía sonriendo. - No hay ninguna ley que diga que no se puede bailar en un restaurante.

- Sí, pero por etiqueta en los... - dijo Tomoyo mientras movía los brazos haciendo énfasis.

- Por favor Tomoyo. - dijo Eriol mientras le tomaba la mano y le daba un beso al dorso de la misma. Tomoyo se silencio automáticamente, sorprendida por el gesto y no pudo evitar perderse en el mar azul noche que eran los ojos de Eriol. - Solo será una pieza. - dijo Eriol bajito mientras lentamente hacia que Tomoyo se levantara de su puesto.

Tomoyo no se dio cuenta en que momento comenzaron a bailar, tampoco era que le importara hasta se había olvidado de la gente a su alrededor, lo único que sabía era que no podía dejar de mirar a Eriol a los ojos. La tenia como hipnotizada. La melodía que tocaba el violinista era un tema triste y melancólico, que lo único que lograba era que Tomoyo se abrazara más de Eriol.

Y así estuvieron bailando un rato abrazados, moviéndose muy suavemente al ritmo de la melodía, y por unos leves segundos Tomoyo pensó que así le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida, pero desecho la idea rápidamente. Que le estaba pasando 'ya estoy pensando incoherencias' pensó Tomoyo pero luego fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando... - Tomoyo te quieres casar conmigo. - pregunto Eriol bajito a su oído.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreírse. - Si no me equivoco creo que ya antes he aceptado tu propuesta. - dijo Tomoyo divertida.

Eriol se separo de ella y le sonrió. - Pero da la casualidad que antes no te lo había pedido correctamente. - dijo Eriol sin que su sonrisa dejara su rostro. Tomoyo estaba a punto de responderle que no era necesario que se lo propusiera correctamente, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y el aire dejo de circular por sus pulmones, cuando vio como Eriol se arrodillaba delante de ella. Eriol tomo la mano izquierda de Tomoyo entre sus manos, mientras Tomoyo por impulso se coloco su mano derecha sobre su corazón, le latía tan fuerte que pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho. - Tomoyo - dijo Eriol mientras introducía su mano derecha en su bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña cajita negra.

Tomoyo sentía que le faltaba el aire, estaba tan conciente de lo que seguía, que no sabía como reaccionar, miro a su alrededor unos segundos para averiguar porque tanto silencio, aunque el violinista seguía tocando, y es que la atención de todos los comensales en el restaurante estaba fijada en ellos. Algunos sonreían porque sabían lo que seguía, otros solo estaban curioseando y otros... Mejor dicho otras se molestaban por la buena suerte de algunas.

- Tomoyo. - volvió a repetir Eriol para llamar su atención y fue allí cuando cruzo su mirada con la de ella. Y en ese segundo Eriol supo que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, sabia que no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que le gustaría estar que no fuera al lado de ella, este era el momento perfecto. - ... Te quieres casar conmigo. - dijo Eriol mientras abría la cajita con su mano libre y con la otra seguía sosteniendo la mano de Tomoyo. El anillo dentro de la cajita era exquisito. Era una sortija de oro incrustada con un diamante blanco, con un diseño simple y hermoso.

Este era el momento definitivo, el aceptar la propuesta de Eriol en público dejaba sellado en piedra su compromiso con él, ya no habría marcha atrás... Su visión de hizo borrosa y luego de tomar una respiración profunda le dijo con una leve sonrisa. - Sí, acepto. - Luego de lo cual no pudo evitar que las lagrimas que nublaban su visión cayeran. Ahora si no había marcha atrás, no sabía si estaba llorando por eso o porque en verdad estaba feliz de que Eriol hubiera tenido un gesto tan lindo con ella. Eriol se levanto de su posición y coloco la sortija en la mano de ella. Tomoyo levanto su mirada de la sortija para cruzarla con la de Eriol, quien le sonreía calidamente, y ella no pudo evitar darle un tímido gracias mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Eriol la abrazo de vuelta. - De nada. - le dijo mientras escuchaba como la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a aplaudir.

Todos en el restaurante estaban aplaudiendo y felicitándolos, cuando de repente un impertinente dijo. - Beso, Beso. - mientras los demás siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a corear lo mismo.

Tomoyo se puso roja y desvío su mirada al piso. - Les damos el gusto. - dijo Eriol al oído de Tomoyo sensualmente. Tomoyo se volteo a verlo de golpe y trato de decirle algo a Eriol, pero no pudo porque sus labios se vieron atrapados por los de Eriol.

Tomoyo escucho como la gente a su alrededor comenzó a aplaudir más duro y decidió que lo mejor era evitar hacer un espectáculo tratando de separarse de Eriol. Por lo que se quedo sin hacer nada, dejando que Eriol hiciera todo el trabajo.

Eriol la estaba besando suavemente muy despacito, pero luego el beso se hizo más intenso y Tomoyo no pudo evitar responder al sentir como la lengua de Eriol le rozaba lentamente sus labios, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Permiso que Tomoyo le concedió mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Eriol coloco una de sus manos en la nuca de Tomoyo para mantenerla en posición, mientras que la otra descansaba el parte descubierta de la espalda de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se vio en la necesidad de separarse de Eriol en el momento en que recordó que el aire era un elemento esencial para la supervivencia de un ser humano. Tomoyo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras trababa de recuperar el aliento. No se atrevía a mirar a Eriol, tenía las emociones revueltas dentro de su pecho. Pero se vio obligada a abrirlos cuando... - Señorita Daidoji, no pensé que luego de lo ocurrido con el señor Samuro, se recuperaría tan rápido. Me parece formidable su capacidad de recuperación. - dijo la persona.

Tomoyo se tenso en los brazos de Eriol. Cosa que Eriol noto inmediatamente. - Señora Katzu que gusto verla. - dijo Tomoyo con su mejor sonrisa falsa puesta en su lugar.

- Igualmente. - dijo la señora Katzu, una mujer muy elegante y estilizada de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate claro, mientras miraba a Eriol. - Pero creo que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su _ahora_ prometido.- dijo con toda la doble intención del mundo.

- Que modales los míos. - dijo Tomoyo amablemente mientras maldecía su suerte. 'De todas las personas, me la tenía que encontrar a ella' pensó Tomoyo amargamente. - Mi prometido Eriol Hiraguizawa. Eriol ella es la señora Sasi Katzu escritora de la columna de sociales en el periódico local.

- Mucho gusto - dijo Katzu mientras extendía su mano. Eriol se separo de Tomoyo para tomar la mano de Katzu y besarla en el dorso.

Tomoyo estaba lamentando que Eriol la hubiera soltado, el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Eriol le hacia falta. - El gusto es mío. - dijo Eriol mientras soltaba la mano de Katzu y volvía a pasar su brazo por la cintura de Tomoyo. Cosa que está agradeció.

- Veo que te has ganado todo un caballero - dijo Sasi mientras le levantaba sugestivamente las cejas a Tomoyo. - Usted no es no es de por aquí. Verdad?

- Soy de Inglaterra. - dijo Eriol viendo divertido a la señora frente a él, que no podía tener más de cuarenta y cinco.

- Y un inglés, vaya señorita Daidoji veo que ese engaño fue para bien.

- Preferiría no hablar de eso. - dijo Tomoyo molesta.

- Pero no me va a negar que lo que le hizo...

- Señora Katzu ha sido un gusto conocerla - dijo Eriol interrumpiendo la tensión creciente, por parte de Tomoyo, en el aire. - Pero me temo que mi novia y yo nos vemos en la necesidad de retirarnos para compartir las buenas noticias con nuestros familiares y amigos.

- Cierto. - dijo Katzu agarrando la indirecta. - Bueno muchas felicidades y espero recibir una invitación a la boda. - Eriol solo le sonrió y le asintió. Con lo que Katzu se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Tomoyo se agarro con ambas manos las cara y comenzó a decir. - ¿Por qué ella¿Por qué?

- Qué sucede Tomoyo? - Pregunto Eriol mientras la abrazaba con un brazo y con el otro le hacia señas al mesero para que trajera la cuenta.

- Esa señora es la persona más chismosa y entrometida que conozco. Para mañana a está hora todo Osaka sabrá de nuestro compromiso. - termino de decir Tomoyo mientras sentía el principio de un dolor de cabeza.

- Y eso que tiene? - Pregunto Eriol.

- Que prefiero ser yo la que le de la noticia a mi madre de mi compromiso, que un completo desconocido.

Eriol le sonrió a Tomoyo y le dijo. - Por ahora no te preocupes por eso. Es hora que nos retiremos. - dijo Eriol luego de pagar la cuenta en efectivo y dejar una sustanciosa propina.

Tomoyo suspiro y comenzó a cruzar de la mano de Eriol el restaurante, en dirección a la salida, agradeciendo con su mejor sonrisa las felicitaciones. Al llegar afuera la limosina de Eriol los estaba esperando. Regresaron a la casa de Tomoyo en completo silencio.

Eriol acompaño a Tomoyo hasta la puerta de la casa y le dijo. - Gracias por tan placentera velada.

- Gracias a ti. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía. De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y... - Mamá! - dijo Tomoyo viendo a su madre en la puerta.

- Y que dijo. - pregunto Sonomi a Eriol, ignorando por completo a Tomoyo.

- Acepto. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía a la mamá de Tomoyo.

- De qué están ha...- pero Tomoyo no pudo terminar la frase porque su madre le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que le saco el aire.

- Felicidades hija. - dijo Sonomi mientras se le aguaban los ojos. Tomoyo todavía no entendía. - Está tarde cuando el señor Hiraguizawa se acerco a mi a pedir tu mano estaba renuente pero me demostró que tiene buenas intenciones contigo y por eso le dije que si tu decías que si yo no tenia ningún inconveniente.

- Le dijiste a mi mamá - Pregunto Tomoyo viendo a Eriol con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Como crees que esa caja llego a tu cuarto. - dijo Sonomi mientras sonreía recordando su complicidad con Eriol.

- No esperabas que pidiera tu mano sin antes tener el consentimiento de tu madre. - dijo Eriol. A Tomoyo se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Su madre se veía tan contenta.

- Y cuando es la fecha del gran evento.- pregunto Sonomi interrumpiendo el intercambio.

'Es hora del espectáculo' pensó Tomoyo mientras se volteaba a ver a su madre con su mejor sonrisa y abrazaba a Eriol por la cintura. - Decidimos que este domingo. - dijo Tomoyo mientras besaba a Eriol en la comisura de los labios para mayor efecto.

- Este domingo, no creen que es muy pronto. - dijo Sonomi algo preocupada.

- En cambio a nosotros nos parece una eternidad. - dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a su madre con su mejor sonrisa de enamorada. - No te preocupes mamá, estoy segura de lo que quiero -dijo Tomoyo seriamente para convencer a su madre. - y te aseguro que Eriol es justo lo que me recomendó el doctor. - Agrego Tomoyo para relajar la tensión en el ambiente.

Sonomi se sonrío y dijo - Mientras estés segura que eso es lo que quieres yo te apoyo el cien por ciento.

Luego de lo cual Tomoyo se separo de Eriol y dijo. - Gracias por entender mamá. - Mientras abrazaba a su madre.

- Eriol bienvenido a la familia. - dijo Sonomi mientras le sonreía a su nuevo yerno.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: Hola! Me gustaría conversar mas con ustedes pero mi hermana me esta echando de la computadora y si no me mueve este capi no sale hoy. Saben debería estar estudiando para los exámenes finales que empiezo esta semana y estoy aquí escribiendo este capitulo. Pero es que ya me sentía mal por no actualizar en tanto tiempo.

Bueno rápidamente les digo que el próximo capitulo ya hay boda. Yo se que es como acelerado pero bueno. Por cierto que viene un gran giro en la trama de la historia. Ya no dijo más.

Me están corriendo de la silla! Auxilio! Bueno ya termino, la cosa es que le deseo buena salud a todas, feliz cumpleaños angel amatista y mucha suerte en sus clases y trabajos. Por cierto que en el mío me están sacando la madre. Me cambiaron de departamento en mi trabajo y tengo una de cosas que hacer que ni les digo. Pero allí vamos.

Por cierto, Misato si soy de Panamá... Panameña de pura cepa! Por allí no hablamos me alegra saludar a una compatriota.

Por cierto me alegra que les allá gustado el capitulo. De verdad estoy orgullosa de ese capitulo. Eriol es lo máximo... Yo quiero uno como Eriol! Si no se percataron las últimas líneas del capitulo anterior es lo que dice el summary. jejeje

Por cierto me preguntaron si iba a ver lemon en esta historia. Y la verdad no lo he decidido. O sea claro que los personajes de E&T en algún momento lo van a hacer, pero recordemos que el lemon implica explicar el acto. Y no estoy segura de si lo vaya a explicar. Cuando llego el momento de escribir esa escena tomare la decisión por mientras les puedo decir que faltan algunos capítulos para eso. Tal vez ustedes puedan ayudarme díganme que piensan.

Este capitulo no me gusto mucho, pero bueno. Ahí vamos y lo hice larguito en compensación a la espera.

Tengo como dos horas diciendole a mi hermana que ya acabo.

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	11. La Boda

**Disclaimer: **Que les puedo decir... No me pertenecen. Son solo de la genialidad de las chicas CLAMP los personajes de está historia.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_- Este domingo, no creen que es muy pronto. - dijo Sonomi algo preocupada._

_- En cambio a nosotros nos parece una eternidad. - dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a su madre con su mejor sonrisa de enamorada. - No te preocupes mamá, estoy segura de lo que quiero - dijo Tomoyo seriamente para convencer a su madre. - y te aseguro que Eriol es justo lo que me recomendó el doctor. - Agrego Tomoyo para relajar la tensión en el ambiente. _

_Sonomi se sonrío y dijo - Mientras estés segura que eso es lo que quieres yo te apoyo el cien por ciento. _

_Luego de lo cual Tomoyo se separo de Eriol y dijo. - Gracias por entender mamá. - Mientras abrazaba a su madre._

_- Eriol bienvenido a la familia. - dijo Sonomi mientras le sonreía a su nuevo yerno._

**Capitulo Once: "La boda" **

Quien podría imaginar que organizar una boda fuera tan fácil. Sí como lo oyen. Fácil. Fácil si se tienen los contactos correctos, las amistades correctas y sobre todo la suma de dinero correcta. Y como todos sabemos para Eriol Hiraguizawa ninguna de las tres cosas es un problema.

Por lo tanto la organización de su boda en tiempo récord no tuvo mayor inconveniente. Solo uno que otro encuentro _interesante_ con su futura esposa, rápidamente resuelto con la ayuda de su futura suegra, quien es una mujer muy comprensible, frente a los ojos de Eriol, después de todo quien no querría solo lo mejor para la boda de su única hija.

Sonomi había salido en la defensa y apoyo de Eriol en los momentos más críticos de la organización de la boda. Como por ejemplo, cuando el miércoles en la mañana Eriol se apareció en casa de Tomoyo con la señora Hamato, renombrada organizadora de bodas en todo Japón, mejor dicho la mejor organizadora de bodas de todo Japón.

Apenas puso ojos sobre ella, Tomoyo había comenzado a decir que no era necesario contratar alguien, porque como la boda iba ser pequeña y solo sería familia, ella tenía planeado organizarlo todo ella con la ayuda de su madre y un poco de excusas más. En resumidas cuentas Tomoyo no quería mucho revuelo para una boda que dentro de un año sería un divorcio más dentro de la estadística. Por suerte, la madre de Tomoyo no lo tomo de esa forma, es más, le agradeció a Eriol y reprendió a Tomoyo, porque la idea de casarse tan pronto era de ella al igual que de Eriol, por lo que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible si querían tener todo listo para el domingo.

A Tomoyo no le había quedado más remedio que resignarse y dejar todo en manos de su madre y de la señora Hamato. Porque literalmente la habían dejado por fuera de la organización de su boda, decidiendo ellas todos los detalles relacionados a la misma.

Esa tarde, Eriol había invitado a almorzar a Tomoyo y a Sonomi a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad. Bueno, cabe afirmar que para ese momento ya toda la ciudad sabía de las futuras nupcias de la primera bailarina del Ballet Nacional con el nuevo magnate multimillonario del área. Nada como un buen chisme para venderse como pan caliente, y más si se deja en las manos de una cierta escritora de la sección de sociales del periódico local.

Pero regresando al caso, otra situación _interesante_ se presento en ese almuerzo, cuando en medio de la comida terminaron hablando de cuanto gastarían en la boda. Tomoyo insistía en cubrir la mitad de los gastos y Eriol por el otro insistía en que el se encargaría de pagar todos los gastos de la boda. Justo cuando la discusión estaba tomando proporciones épicas, fue cuando Sonomi intervino y le dijo a Tomoyo que si su futuro esposo quería darle el regalo de hacer la boda como a ella le gustara sin importar el costo, lo mejor sería que aceptara el regalo. Con lo que Tomoyo se tuvo que quedar callada muy a su pesar. Eso de que Sonomi estuviera fascinada con su nuevo yerno, no le hacia ningún bien a Tomoyo.

Y que decir del jueves y la otra ola de eventos _interesantes_, esa mañana Eriol había pasado a buscar a Tomoyo a su casa para llevarla al trabajo, como lo estaba haciendo desde que se comprometieron formalmente, y justo cuando la dejo en la escuela, Eriol le dio un sobre y se fue sin decir nada.

Curiosa por naturaleza Tomoyo abrió el sobre al llegar a su oficina en la escuela de danza y para su sorpresa se encontró dentro del mismo con una tarjeta de crédito American Express a su nombre y una chequera, adjunto a esto venia una nota de Eriol diciendo que podía disponer de los fondos de la tarjeta y la chequera como mejor le pareciera. Por supuesto que esto hizo que Tomoyo se pusiera furica y agarrara el primer taxi que encontró a la oficina de Eriol para decirle un par de cosas.

Eriol la había esperado muy tranquilamente en su oficina, sabía cual sería la reacción de Tomoyo. Le gustaba verla cuando tenía esas reacciones, por lo que ver a Tomoyo entrando a su oficina como San Pedro por su casa, portando un aire de superioridad, peligro y con una muy angustiada Miharu, la asistente de Eriol, detrás de ella tratando de detener su entrada, no lo había sorprendido para nada. Solo fascinado.

Miharu pidió muchas disculpas a Eriol por interrumpir su reunión, porque da la casualidad que Eriol estaba reunido con los vice-presidentes de la empresa, Eriol le dijo a Miharu que no se preocupara y se excuso con los caballeros reunidos con él afirmándoles que la reunión se tendría que posponer. Tomoyo se mantuvo de pie dentro de la oficina de Eriol con una posee estoica y solo asintiendo con la cabeza a los caballeros mientras salían de la oficina y la felicitaban por su próxima boda.

Al estar solos Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol si pensaba que la podría comprar con dinero y otro poco de cosas, que ese tipo de regalos no iban con ella y que ella no necesitaba nada de él y que ella era muy capaz de pagar sus gastos.

Eriol había escuchado con paciencia toda la retahíla de cosas que Tomoyo tenía por decir, cuando está termino de caminar como leona enjaulada toda la oficina, fue cuando Eriol le explico que como él no podía ir para todos lados para pagar los gastos de la boda, había hallado más fácil darle a Tomoyo una extensión de sus cuentas personales para que ella pagara todo con el dinero de él. Claro que obvio decirle que tenía pensado que ella se quedara con la tarjeta y la chequera por siempre.

Tomoyo muy estoicamente dijo un pequeño 'oh' y luego le dijo a Eriol que para evitar malas interpretaciones en el futuro, se explicar mejor. Eriol solo le sonrió de vuelta y le dijo que no se preocupara que lo tendría presente. Luego de lo cual ordeno a su chofer que llevara a Tomoyo a la escuela de Danza.

Esa noche mientras cenaban todos juntos en casa de Tomoyo y hablaban de los nuevos últimos detalles de la boda que habían arreglado Sonomi y la señora Hamato, se percataron de que no habían organizado lo del traje de novia de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo dijo que no había problema que el día siguiente, viernes, iría a una tienda de la localidad a comprarlo, comentario que hizo que la señora Hamato se atragantara con la comida y luego de recuperada comenzara un discurso de lo imprescindible del traje de novia y que ella, como la novia, debía de lucir radiante y que un simple vestido de tienda no bastaría. Comentario con el que Sonomi y Eriol compartían su opinión.

Y aquí llega el otro evento _interesante _del día, porque Eriol ofreció su jet privado para que llevara a Tomoyo a Tokio a visitar las tiendas de alta costura y así pudiera escoger _cualquier_ traje de diseñador que le gustara. Cuando Tomoyo iba a replicar que no era necesario, Sonomi intervino y le dijo que ella debía estar radiante y lo mejor era que fuera a Tokio donde tendría más opciones, para escoger el traje de novia perfecto.

Por lo que el viernes encontró a Tomoyo, Sakura y Souma en un avión con dirección a Tokio. Sonomi había afirmado que los preparativos de la boda la tenían ocupada y que no la podía acompañar por lo cual le recomendó llevar a sus amigas.

Justo durante el vuelo de Osaka a Tokio fue que Tomoyo tuvo su total colapso nervioso. Toda la semana soportando mantener la faceta de novia enamorada, la tenía totalmente desgastada y justo allí le confeso a sus amigas lo que sentía...

- Ya no puedo más. - dijo Tomoyo luego de un largo suspiro, tratando de suprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. - Me estoy volviendo loca, ya no soporto más está farsa... Soy una vil mentirosa y...

- Tomoyo no digas eso. - dijo Sakura mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda dándole apoyo a Tomoyo. - Debes tomar la situación con calma. - Las tres se encontraban sentadas en uno de los sofás del jet privado de Eriol.

- Lo sé, pero es tan difícil mantener las apariencias. - dijo Tomoyo. No le preocupaba hablar tan francamente con sus amigas, porque el martes de esa semana Eriol y ella habían reunido a sus amigos más cercanos, Sakura, Souma y Shaoran, y les habían dicho de sus planes. Estos tomaron la decisión con calma y les dijeron que les mantendrían el secreto del verdadero porque de su boda. - La situación esta fuera de mi control.

- Pero no me vas a negar que está boda tiene su lado positivo. - dijo Souma mientras apretaba la mano de Tomoyo. - Que no daría yo por conseguirme uno como Eriol.

- Souma! - dijo Sakura en tono de reprimenda.

- Que! Si es verdad. - dijo Souma tratando de apaciguar el ambiento con algo de humor. - Te imaginas que me consiga uno que este tan loco por mi, que haga hasta lo imposible por que me fije en él.. - dijo Souma en tono soñador. - Que no daría yo por uno como Eriol.

- Te lo regalaría, sino fuera porque la boda es en menos de dos días. - dijo Tomoyo, mientras asomaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- No gracias.- dijo Souma mientras sonreía. - Eriol está más que echado a perder. Él es caso perdido. Si a leguas se nota que está loco por ti.

- En eso apoyo a Souma Tomoyo. - dijo Sakura. - No has considerado darle a Eriol una oportunidad.

- No - dijo Tomoyo definitivamente. - En estos instantes no tengo cabeza para eso y luego de lo de Kenji.

- Por eso mismo. - dijo Souma. - Recuerda que un clavo saca otro clavo... Deberías al menos considerar la posibilidad.

- De todo modos. - dijo Tomoyo en tono definitivo - En estos instantes no me encuentro para eso.

Sakura y Souma se dirigieron miradas de resignación y decidieron cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. - Bueno hablemos de otras cosas, como por ejemplo... Tomoyo ya decidiste como quieres que sea tu traje de novia. - dijo Souma. - Ya sabes, arreglada o no, esta es tu primera boda y debes lucir radiante.

- La verdad pensaba comprar el primer vestido que me quedara. - dijo Tomoyo calmadamente. - Quiero regresar lo más pronto posible.

- Ah no señorita! - dijo Sakura - Nada de eso. Souma y yo nos ocuparemos de que luzcas radiante el día de tu boda, así que deja de pensar que te vas a salir tan fácil de esto. Tenemos todo un día de compras por delante.

- Y de todos modos Tomoyo. - dijo Souma sonriendo. - No todos los días a una le dan libre acceso a un tarjeta de crédito para gastarla como mejor le parezca.

- Eso es solo para los gastos de la boda.- dijo Tomoyo mientras suspiraba ante el prospecto de pasar un día con sus amigas, siendo arrastrada de aquí para allá de almacén en almacén.

- Por lo mismo Tomoyo. - dijo Souma sonriendo. - Tu traje de Novia entra dentro de esa categoría. Así que fin de la discusión.

Cualquier replica que Tomoyo pudiera haber pensado decir, se vio detenida por la voz del capitán del avión informándoles que estaban prontos a aterrizar en Tokio, que por favor regresaran a sus puestos y se abrocharan sus cinturones.

Las chicas tomaron sus asientos y esperaron que el avión aterrizara. Luego de lo cual Sakura y Souma literalmente arrastraron a Tomoyo hasta las mejores tiendas de Tokio para que se probara los más exquisitos trajes de novia que pudieran encontrar. Tomoyo al principio estaba renuente pero después de mucha insistencia por parte de sus amigas decidió tomar parte en la selección de su vestido.

Luego de muchas horas y muchas discusiones Sakura y Souma tenían a Tomoyo más que lista para la boda. Habían encontrado el vestido perfecto para Tomoyo. Terminaron comprando todo lo necesario y algo más, para estar listas para la boda.

En la tarde cuando regresaron a Osaka, Eriol estaba esperando a Tomoyo en el aeropuerto para llevarla a cenar. Sakura y Souma inventaron un poco de excusas para desaparecer del área, antes afirmándole a Tomoyo que ellas se encargarían de dejar los paquetes en su casa.

Durante el trayecto hasta el restaurante Tomoyo no dijo ni una sola palabra. Por lo que Eriol pregunto. - Y cómo te fue en Tokio.

- Bien. - respondió Tomoyo secamente.

- Solo bien? - pregunto Eriol. - Entonces encontraste lo que buscabas?

- En verdad no buscaba nada en especial. - dijo Tomoyo mientras veía a la calle por la ventana del auto. Eriol no le respondió nada y siguió manejando, eran como las cinco de la tarde muy temprano para cenar, pero muy tarde para almorzar. Tomoyo continuo mirando a través de la ventana y luego de unos minutos se percato que estaban cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. - ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto Tomoyo a Eriol, viendo como Eriol tomaba por una de las carreteras de la zona costera, que durante todo su trayecto bordeaba con el mar.

- Es una sorpresa. - dijo Eriol sin dejar de mirar la carretera. Quince minutos después, Eriol tomo un giro a la izquierda entrando por los portones de una propiedad privada.

Tomoyo conocía esa área de la ciudad. Era muy bien conocido que a lo largo de esa carretera, se ubicaban las residencias de los personajes más...poderosos del área de la bahía de Osaka. Por lo tanto, sus residencias, se podría decir, eran algo mas que ostentosas. Eran magnificas.

Tomoyo analizo unos segundos el paisaje, luego de pasar por el portón principal atravesaron un pequeño tramo, de la carretera que tomaron, cubierto de árboles. Era un pequeño bosque. Luego de que pasaron el pequeño bosque. Tomoyo encontró frente a ella la mansión más espléndida que había visto en su vida.

Era un edificio de dos pisos, adornado por un patio cubierto de flores silvestres, que se combinaban de manera magnifica con el color blanco de la casa. El pequeño bosque se extendía alrededor de la casa, pero como a unos cien metros de la residencia.

Eriol estaciono el carro, en el redondel de la entrada, dejando el carro aparcado directamente frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal de la casa. Este bajo rápidamente del carro y le dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo bajo del carro por inercia, mientras tomaba la mano que Eriol le ofrecía, encantada con el paisaje. - Te gusta - susurro Eriol al oído de Tomoyo.

- Es muy bonito. - respondió Tomoyo tranquilamente, ignorando por completo el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda cuando Eriol le hablo al oído.

- Me alegro. - dijo Eriol sin soltarla de la mano. - Y eso que no has visto lo mejor.

Tomoyo dejo que Eriol la guiara por los escalones a la entrada de la casa. Cuando iban por el cuarto escalón Tomoyo le pregunto. - Después de todo que hacemos aquí?

Eriol le sonrió y le dijo. - Quiero tu opinión

- Mi opinión? - dijo Tomoyo intrigada. - sobre qué?

- Luego te lo explico... mientras vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí.

Al llegar al pórtico, Eriol saco de su bolsillo un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta principal. Por unos segundos Tomoyo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, presintiendo que algo extraño estaba pasando. Pero toda su duda fue descartada de su mente, cuando frente a ella se abrieron las puertas dobles de la entrada revelando la magnificencia de la residencia frente a ella.

Eriol tomo a Tomoyo por la mano y la llevo dentro de la casa. Lo primero que vio Tomoyo al entrar fue el gran candelabro de adornaba el recibidor, que tenia cerca de dos pisos de alto, era un lugar muy amplio, a la derecha y a la izquierda habían entradas a otras estancias de la casa. Eriol le explico que a la derecha daba a la sala que tenia una gran chimenea al fondo justo frente a la puerta. Y luego una puerta al fondo que llevaba a un pasillo a otras estancias. A la izquierda, era un pasillo que llevaba al comedor, la biblioteca y a la cocina.

El lugar no estaba amueblado, pero aún así se veía imponente. En el fondo del recibidor flanqueando ambas paredes habían un par de escaleras que se unían en el piso superior, ambas escaleras estaban echas de puro mármol blanco dándole un toque muy elegante al recibidor.

Tomoyo camino hasta la base de las escaleras y se detuvo, al ver que al fondo del recibidor, un par de puertas francesas dobles, separaban el recibidor del patio trasero. Tomoyo miro a través del vidrio transparente de las puertas y lo que vio la hizo apresurarse a abrir las puertas. - Que hermoso. - dijo Tomoyo mientras abría las puertas dobles.

Frente a ella uno de los atardeceres más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Tomoyo cruzo la terraza y bajo rápidamente los tres escalones que daban a la piscina. Tomoyo rodeo la piscina y luego de llegar al otro lado, se apoyo en el balcón de la terraza. Que era lo único que se interponía entre ella y una caída de doscientos metros, desde el acantilado donde se encontraba situada la mansión. Tomoyo observo que a su izquierda había una escalera de cemento, en zigzag, que llevaba hasta al fondo del acantilado, dándole acceso a la casa a una playa privada. Y si era privada, por que por el aspecto que tenían los acantilados alrededor de la pequeña playa, las únicas formas de accesarla eran o a través de las escaleras o por barco, que probablemente si se podía gracias al muelle ubicado a un lado de la pequeña playa.

Tomoyo estaba tan entretenida viendo el atardecer, que no se dio cuenta que Eriol se estaba acercando, hasta que este la abrazo por la cintura. Al instante Tomoyo se tenso y trato de darse la vuelta pero Eriol no se lo permitió. Tomoyo todavía intentaba soltarse de su agarre, cuando este bajo su cabeza hasta la altura del oído de Tomoyo y le dijo. - Relájate y disfruta del paisaje.

Y por una razón desconocida para Tomoyo, está hizo como Eriol le había pedido. Tomoyo se relajo totalmente y no pudo evitar el impulso de recostar su cabeza al hombro de Eriol.

Todo estaba conspirando contra ella pensó Tomoyo. El atardecer tan hermoso, la brisa suave del mar que acariciaba su piel de forma calida, el olor del mar y sobre todas las cosas Eriol.

Eriol, quien la abrazaba por la cintura de manera muy ligera, pero con un aire de posesividad, que Tomoyo no podía dejar de percibir. Eriol la intrigaba, de eso no cabía la menor duda, su forma de ser, su sencillez, su perspicacia y sobre todo el que pudiera predecir lo estaba pensando sin haber emitido ni una palabra. Eso último hacia a Tomoyo algo vulnerable cosa que no le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, por más que intentaba poner una barrera emocional entre ella y Eriol, para que el no supiera lo que ella pensaba o sentía, el de alguna forma siempre encontraba una forma de romper esa barrera.

Tomoyo dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y decidió concentrarse en las sensaciones, lo que la hacia sentir la cercanía de Eriol, el calor de sus cuerpos mezclándose, convirtiéndose en uno a través del ligero abrazo que los mantenía juntos. Tomoyo se relajo aun más y dejo que el estable latido del corazón de Eriol la calmara.

Calma, eso era lo que le hacia falta en su vida, durante las últimas semanas todo se había convertido en un tumulto de emociones, realizaciones y hechos, que la tenían agotada. Lo único que quería Tomoyo era descansar. Y al parecer Eriol había comprendido el mensaje que Tomoyo trataba de ocultar.

Estuvieron en silencio y abrazados hasta que el sol se oculto en el horizonte, solo la claridad de los últimos rayos mantenía el lugar ligeramente ilumindado. En el cielo se comenzaban a asomar las primeras estrellas anunciando la llegada de la noche.

Luego de otros instantes Eriol bajo su cabeza a la altura del oído de Tomoyo y le dijo bajito, tratando de no ahuyentar la magia que los rodeaba. - Te gusto?

- Sí, ha sido uno de los atardeceres más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. - dijo Tomoyo.

- Me alegro. - dijo Eriol mientras con su mano en la cintura de Tomoyo le daba la vuelta, para que quedaran mirándose frente a frente.

La mirada de Eriol se poso fija en los ojos de Tomoyo. Por unos segundos Tomoyo se vio perdida en el azul oscuro de los ojos de Eriol. Su mirada era tan penetrante que tenía a Tomoyo cautivada. Luego de unos segundos de estarse mirando a los ojos, Tomoyo más que ver, sintió como la mirada de Eriol se posaba en sus labios, como tratando de tomar la decisión de si debía o no besarla. Y por unos muy locos segundos Tomoyo tuvo el impulso de hacerlo llegar a una decisión ella misma. Pero se contuvo justo a tiempo y decidió que lo mejor era desviar la atención de Eriol hacia otros asuntos. - Y sobre que querías mi opinión. - Pregunto Tomoyo en una voz muy suave y muy sensual para su gusto. La estaba afectando el que Eriol la tuviera abrazada.

Eriol regreso su mirada a los ojos de Tomoyo y le dirigió una de sus sonrisas encantadoras luego de lo cual le dijo. - Quería que me dijeras que te parecía nuestro nuevo hogar.

Por unos segundos el cerebro de Tomoyo no funciono correctamente, tratando de buscarle sentido a las palabras de Eriol hasta que todo el peso y significado de las mismas cayo en su lugar. Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos y le dijo. - No estarás pensando que vivamos juntos aquí. - dijo Tomoyo haciendo énfasis en su punto moviendo su mano derecha en el aire.

Eriol atrapo la mano derecha de Tomoyo con la suya y la llevo a la altura de su boca. Tomoyo se paralizo inmediatamente. Y sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de Tomoyo. - La verdad. - dijo Eriol mientras posaba un beso en los nudillos de Tomoyo. - No se me había ocurrido la idea. - continuo diciendo mientras posaba otro beso sobre el dorso de la mano de Tomoyo cerca de la muñeca. - Hasta que Sonomi lo trajo a colación hace un par de días. - Y con esto dicho Eriol poso un beso en la muñeca de Tomoyo y continuo su camino recorrido por el brazo de Tomoyo con besos suaves, lentos y sensuales, que dejaban a la piel de Tomoyo ardiendo. Los ligeros besos se detuvieron cuando Eriol había pasado por completo el brazo de Tomoyo por sobre su hombro.

Tomoyo sentía que le faltaba el aire. Su mente estaba nublada y no podía pensar claramente. Lo único que había hecho los últimos segundos era seguir con su mirada el recorrido de la boca de Eriol por su brazo derecho. Luego de unos instantes de estar sumergida en ese mar de sensaciones, fue que pudo recrear en su mente las palabras que había dicho Eriol. Y no pudo evitar fruncir el seño. - Mi mamá que tiene que ver con esto.

Eriol tomo la mano izquierda de Tomoyo y comenzó el mismo recorrido que había hecho con la derecha. - Tu madre. - dijo Eriol besando el dorso de la mano izquierda de Tomoyo de manera sensual. - Me menciono muy sutilmente que lo mejor para los recién casados era tener su propia casa y que sería lo mejor para un matrimonio joven como el nuestro. - dijo Eriol sin dejar de mirar a Tomoyo a los ojos. Y sin detener su recorrido por el brazo de Tomoyo.

- En serio te dijo eso. - dijo Tomoyo suavecito, sin dejar de seguir el recorrido que hacia la boca de Eriol.

- Uhju. - dijo Eriol entre besos. - Y debo admitir que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

Tomoyo no hallaba que decir, estaba demasiado entretenida en otras cosas. - No me gustaría dejar a mi mamá sola.

- Lo mismo le dije yo, que no creía que fuera conveniente que se quedara sola.- dijo Eriol mientras pasaba el brazo izquierdo de Tomoyo sobre su hombro como había echo con el derecho. Eriol bajo sus brazos y los coloco en la espalda baja de Tomoyo para acercarla más a él. - Pero tu madre puede ser bastante insistente... Y persuasiva cuando quiere.

- Lo sé - dijo Tomoyo ignorando por completo las sensaciones que evocaba dentro de ella estar tan cerca de Eriol. - Y que fue lo que te dijo. - dijo Tomoyo tratando de desviar la atención de Eriol, que por unos segundos había caído nuevamente en sus labios.

Eriol subió su mirada a los ojos de Tomoyo y le dijo. - Que con las enfermeras que la cuidan las veinticuatro horas bastaba y sobraba. Y otro par de puntos interesantes. - Luego de lo cual le sonrió a Tomoyo y le dijo. - Pero sabes, no me has respondido mi pregunta.

Tomoyo tuvo que repasar mentalmente todo lo que habían hablado para recordar la pregunta que los había llevado hasta esa posición. - Es bonita, pero no creo que sea necesario que alquiles una casa. Podemos mudarnos a un...

- Quien hablo de alquilar. - dijo Eriol seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

- Piensas comprar esta mansión... Pero si debe costar una fortuna.

- Solo busco lo mejor para mi futura esposa. - dijo Eriol mientras acercaba más a Tomoyo a su cuerpo de forma posesiva.

- Pero... - Tomoyo no pudo continuar con su replica, gracias a que los labios de Eriol se posaron sobre los de ella. Las sensaciones que recorrieron el cuerpo de Tomoyo la tenían atrapada. Al principio el beso de Eriol era suave, delicado, lento, irradiaba sensualidad con cada caricia, pero luego se fue transformando, evolucionando con cada nueva caricia que sus labios infringían a los de Tomoyo. El beso trascendió a algo más, se convirtió en posesivo, demandante, apasionado.

Tomoyo no pudo suprimir el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando las manos de Eriol comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, invitándola a más. Lo único que consiguió fue que Tomoyo se abrazara más a él y que hundiera más sus manos en su cabello. Tomoyo no podía ubicar el punto en el que había comenzado a participar activamente en su pequeño interludio, y la verdad tampoco le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que el momento no acabara, se sentía tan bien, era algo que no podía describir concretamente.

Decir que Eriol estaba satisfecho con la reacción de Tomoyo era poco, está lo fascinaba, la forma en que ella se acoplaba a él de forma perfecta lo tenia encantado. Era como si ella perteneciera allí. Y era deber de él hacer que así siguiera. Poco a poco Eriol sentía como las barreras de Tomoyo se derribaban, dejando a Eriol acercarse cada vez un poco más.

El mundo de Tomoyo no dejaba de girar, las sensaciones eran tantas y tan intensas que cualquier pensamiento racional estaba fuera de su alcance. Las caricias de Eriol... Todo él, la tenia atrapada en el momento, en ese sutil 'déjate llevar' que circulaba en el ambiente que los rodeaba. Estar en los brazos de Eriol, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto.

Y como por mutuo entendimiento ambos se separaron para recuperar su aliento, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, sus cuerpos irradiaban calor, a pesar de la brisa fría que los acompañaba gracias a la llegada de la noche. Eriol miraba intensamente el rostro de Tomoyo, observando como ella con algo de esfuerzo trataba de controlar su respiración.

Tomoyo por el otro lado sentía la mirada de Eriol sobre ella, sabía que el estaba esperando que ella lo mirara, pero Tomoyo era muy sabia para hacer eso, sabía que primero debía controlar su respiración, controlarse ella para poder encararlo. Cuando Tomoyo logro alcanzar suficiente control sobre sus emociones, fue que abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en los de Eriol.

Lo que encontró Tomoyo en la mirada de Eriol la dejo sin aliento. Los ojos azul noche de Eriol estaban oscurecidos, irradiaban pasión... Deseo. Su mirada era tan penetrante que Tomoyo no pudo evitar perderse en la invitación de la mirada de Eriol; invitación a que lo acompañara en el mar de sensaciones que podrían surgir entre ellos si ella se dejaba llevar también por la pasión y el deseo.

La parte racional del cerebro de Tomoyo le gritaba que se contuviera, que tuviera cuidado, que no debía. Pero la parte emocional, la que estaba en completo control, decía otras cosas, déjate llevar, déjate querer.

Y la tentación fue demasiada y Tomoyo sin pensarlo dos veces atrajo el rostro de Eriol hacia ella, con las manos que tenia todavía enredadas en su cabello, y lo beso. Lo beso como nunca antes había hecho con nadie. Y Eriol con mucho gusto se obligo a seguir las ordenes de su futura esposa.

Y gracias a eso, las sensaciones alcanzaron otro nivel, algo que Tomoyo creyó imposible. La pasión y el deseo se fusionaron en algo incontrolaba, algo que escapaba de las manos de Tomoyo y lo mejor era que no le importaba. Estaba lista para dejarse llevar por la corriente, si no hubiera sido porque...

- Buenas, disculpen - dijo una voz femenina que Tomoyo no reconoció.

Eriol fue el primero en reaccionar y detener, contra su voluntad, el beso. Sin moverse de la posición en que se encontraba giro su cabeza, hacia la izquierda y miro a la persona que había interrumpido... Sus avances. - Diga.- dijo Eriol lo suficientemente alto para que la mujer del otro lado de la piscina lo escuchara.

- Si, mi nombre es Naki Shinawa y soy de la inmobiliaria. Ustedes disculpen la tardanza pero el trafico estaba terrible. - dijo Naki - Usted debe se el señor Hiraguizawa. Verdad? - Eriol asintió sin voltearse. - Excelente - dijo Naki sin moverse de donde estaba, no quería interrumpir más de lo necesario. - Necesitan otro tour por la casa o ya han llegado a una decisión.

Eriol se volteo a ver a Tomoyo. Está había desenredado sus manos del cabello de Eriol y las había bajado hasta el pecho de él donde ahora agarraba las solapas de su saco con fuerza. La frente de Tomoyo estaba apoyada contra el pecho de Eriol y su respiración era irregular.

Eriol bajo su rostro hasta la altura del oído de Tomoyo y la llamo despacito. - Tomoyo. - dijo Eriol mientras apoyaba su cabeza con la de Tomoyo y la incitaba a mirarlo. Tomoyo tomo una respiración profunda y levanto su rostro lentamente hasta mirar a Eriol a los ojos.

La imagen que capto Eriol lo dejo sin aliento, los ojos de Tomoyo normalmente un amatista brillante, estaban oscurecidos y brillaban con una luz distinta, la pasión y el deseo fluía como un río en los ojos de Tomoyo. Su mirada estaba nublada, desenfocada, totalmente perdida en las sensaciones.

Eriol tomo una respiración profunda para controlarse. Al instante en que miro a Tomoyo a los ojos lo atrapo el deseo casi incontenible de bajar su rostro y continuar en lo que estaban. Pero la parte racional de su cerebro, que estaba funcionando perfectamente, lo detuvo. Pero no por eso le iba a negar a Tomoyo lo que deseaba.

Así que Eriol, como todo buen caballero que es, se obligo a complacer a la señorita y bajo su rostro y rozo sus labios ligeramente con los de Tomoyo. Eriol sintió como un ligero temblor recorría el cuerpo de Tomoyo y no pudo evitar sonreír, ese era el momento perfecto.

Separando su rostro del de Tomoyo ligeramente, la miro y pudo observar como Tomoyo se mordía su labio inferior tratando de contenerse. El volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Tomoyo y susurro bajito. - Tomoyo. - luego de lo cual rozo sus labios con los de ella, logrando que dejara de morder su labio inferior. Lo único que salio de los labios de Tomoyo fue un ligero 'Uhmm' - La empleada de la inmobiliaria necesita saber si llegamos a alguna decisión. - dijo Eriol mientras comenzaba a administrar su atención, con ligeros besos, a ese punto sensible debajo de la oreja de Tomoyo. Al no obtener respuesta, Eriol trazo una línea de besos desde donde anteriormente estaba prestando atención hasta la boca de Tomoyo. La cual rozo ligeramente. - Entonces, te gusta... aquí.

- Sí. - Fue lo única respuesta coherente que logro formular Tomoyo casi en un susurro imperceptible.

- Me parece excelente. - dijo Eriol mientras volvía a tomar sus labios en un beso apasionado. Luego, con esfuerzo, Eriol se separo del beso que Tomoyo y él compartían, giro su cabeza hacia la chica de la inmobiliaria y le dijo. - La compramos.

La chica de la inmobiliaria no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posara en su rostro. Ganarse el uno por ciento de comisión, de la venta de una casa de 2.5 millones de dólares era bastante y a cualquiera emociona. - Entonces voy por los papeles al carro para que firmemos el contrato de compra y venta. - Con esto dicho la chica se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa. Pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta, les dijo. - Los espero en la sala.

El mundo de Tomoyo estaba girando demasiado rápido, tenía la ligera idea que había caído en una trampa, que había aceptado algo a lo que si pudiera pensar de forma racional, hubiera dicho que no. Pero en esos instantes eso no le importaba.

Eriol al escuchar que la puerta detrás de ellos se cerraba, decidió regresar su atención a Tomoyo. La miro a los ojos y vio que por unos segundos la confusión se apoderaba de ellos, pero rápidamente fue reemplazada nuevamente por la pasión y el deseo. Una invitación que Eriol no iba a dejar pasar.

Tomoyo no tuvo ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, ella solamente se dejo llevar por las sensaciones, por el calor que la invadía cada vez que Eriol la acariciaba.

Eriol no quería que el momento acabara, pero sabía que tenia que llegar a su fin... Por ahora. Lentamente él se separo de Tomoyo y observo como esta lentamente abría los ojos nuevamente con una única suplica palpable en sus ojos 'no te detengas' y el con mucho gusto hubiera obedecido, pero dentro de la casa los esperaban. Eriol rozo sus labios con los de Tomoyo y le dijo. - Luego. - voltio a rozar los labios de Tomoyo en un ligero beso y le dijo bajito y de forma sensual. - Lo prometo.

A Tomoyo la recorrió por el cuerpo otro escalofrió, pero de anticipación. Todo lo que el tono de voz de Eriol insinuaba con esas palabras hacían que su piel vibrara por la anticipación.

Eriol se separo ligeramente de ella y con ambas manos en su cintura, la bajo del barandal del balcón. Como había quedado sentada allí y en que momento escapaba de la comprensión de Tomoyo. Luego de unos segundos de analizarlo Tomoyo se puso roja, porque la posición en que los había visto la empleada de la inmobiliaria era bastante, y no lo digo por exagerar, bastante comprometedora, porque entonces todo el tiempo Eriol estuvo de pie entre las piernas de ella.

Eriol vio el sonrojo de Tomoyo y se sonrió. Luego de lo cual añadió bajito. - No te preocupes. Ella está al tanto de que nos vamos a casar.

Tomoyo tomo una respiración profunda y trato de enderezarse, pero lo halló casi imposible, sus piernas estaban como gelatina, si no fuera porque Eriol todavía la tenía agarrada por la cintura, estaba segura de que hubiera dado con el piso.

Eriol percibió esto y paso un brazo por la cintura de Tomoyo y la reclino contra él. Tomoyo estaba tan relajada y tranquila, que no encontraba razón para negar la ayuda y más si el había sido el causante de su estado. La cabeza de Tomoyo se encontraba como en una nube, relajación total era lo que sentía.

Caminaron juntos lentamente hasta la casa. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo por temor a arruinar el momento. Al llegar a la sala se encontraron a la joven Naki, con los papeles listos para su firma, sobre una pequeña mesa de madera que reposaba en la sala.

Naki procedió a explicar todos los pasos legales y demás documentación al momento en que Eriol y Tomoyo se pararon frente a ella. Esto no le tomo más de diez minutos a Naki. Luego de lo cual le explico a Eriol donde debía firmar.

Tomoyo había estado prestando media atención a las explicaciones, si de todos modos esa era la casa de Eriol, el debía saber que le convenía. Tomoyo escucho a Eriol hacer unas preguntas a la empleada de la inmobiliaria, algo como si habían hecho los cambios como el quería en las escrituras y Tomoyo solo alcanzo ver a Naki asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Eso me parece excelente. - dijo Eriol mientras firmaba donde Naki le había indicado. Luego de lo cual Eriol le ofreció la pluma a Tomoyo y le dijo. - Debes firmar.

- Para qué? - pregunto Tomoyo tomando la pluma que Eriol le ofrecía por inercia.

- Vas a ser mi testigo. - dijo Eriol mirándola fijamente.

- Testigo? - dijo Tomoyo y miro a Naki. - No sabía que ahora se requerían testigos.

Naki por unos segundos se quedo en blanco, pero fue gracias a la mirada penetrante de Eriol, que reacciono al último minuto y dijo. - Oh sí, es una nueva política establecida en el estado de Osaka para la compra de propiedades, porque se han dado unos serios casos de fraude estos últimos años.

- Ah! - fue lo único que dijo Tomoyo y luego de unos segundos añadió. - Y donde firmo.

Y por una razón fuera de la comprensión de Tomoyo ella termino firmando más papeles que Eriol. La idea de preguntar porque eran tantos papeles paso por su mente, pero estaba tan cansada. El día con las chicas en Tokio y una tarjeta de crédito para gastar, había sido sumamente agotador. Agotador el evitar que quisieran usarla para comprar otras cosas que no tenían que ver con la boda, Souma y Sakura habían estado algo difíciles.

- Eso es todo. - dijo Naki, luego que Tomoyo firmara el último papel. - Con esto firmado, ya es casi nada lo que falta en el aspecto legal.

- Bien - dijo Eriol - Entonces mis abogados estarán esperando su llamada para culminar con los detalles.

- Exacto. - dijo Naki terminando de recoger los papeles y meterlos en su portafolio. - Bueno y si me disculpan, ya me retiro, que tengan una excelente noche.

- Igualmente - dijo Tomoyo todavía reclinada a Eriol.

Eriol observo a Naki partir y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Tomoyo. Y vio como esta ocultaba un esbozo. - Estás cansada. - pregunto Eriol.

- Algo. - dijo Tomoyo con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada al hombro de Tomoyo.

- Vamos te voy a llevar a tu casa. - dijo Eriol mientras que guiaba a Tomoyo hasta la entrada principal.

Eriol subió a Tomoyo al carro y en menos de media hora la llevo hasta su casa. El recorrido fue tranquilo y Tomoyo durmió la mayor parte del trayecto.

Eriol bajo del carro, abrió la puerta del lado de Tomoyo y muy suavemente la despertó. - Ya llegamos. - dijo Eriol bajito.

- Gracias. - dijo Tomoyo mientras bajaba del carro.

Eriol la abrazo por la cintura y hizo que Tomoyo apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Al llegar a la puerta fueron recibidos por una alegre Sonomi. Quien desde que se había anunciado la boda había presentado una gran mejoría. - Buenas Noches Sonomi. - dijo Eriol mientras entraba a la casa.

- Buenas Noches Eriol. - dijo Sonomi.- Tomoyo?

- Está algo cansada - respondió Eriol por ella. La verdad no tenia fuerza ni para eso. - Me imagino que tuvo un día interesante en Tokio.

- Eso debe ser. - dijo Sonomi. - Con la cantidad de cosas que trajeron Sakura y Souma me imagino que estuvieron de aquí para alla todo el día.

- Si me disculpan. - dijo Tomoyo con la voz llena de cansancio. - Me despido de ustedes. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se separaba de Eriol - Nos vemos mañana.

- Mañana? - dijo Sonomi. - No creo que lo veas hija. Recuerda que el novio no puede ver a la novia veinticuatro horas antes de la boda. Es de mala suerte.

- Oh! Es cierto. - dijo Tomoyo. - En ese caso, hasta el domingo Eriol.

Eriol tomo a Tomoyo por la muñeca y la giro hacia él. - Creo que lo mínimo que merezco es un incentivo para tan larga espera. - dijo Eriol en tono sensual.

Tomoyo tomo nota mental que su madre estaba presente y no se podía salir con alguna locura por lo que. - Así que eso piensas? - dijo Tomoyo en igual tono.

Sonomi al ver la interacción entre los chicos rápidamente encontró un excusa para retirarse a la cocina.

- Sí - dijo Eriol mientras la acercaba a él y sin decir más le dio un beso apasionado que le robo a Tomoyo el aliento. Luego de unos instantes Eriol se separo de ella y le dijo bajito, con voz suave.- No tienes idea las ganas que tengo de que ya sea domingo. - Luego la beso brevemente de nuevo y la soltó. Eriol se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás salio de la casa. Temía que si la veía no iba a poner contener las ganas que tenía de alzarla en brazos y llevarla a un lugar donde estuvieran completamente solos donde pudieran... Eriol sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, hacia el lugar donde iban sus pensamientos no era algo muy sano... Por el momento.

Tomoyo se quedo de pie en la sala viendo como Eriol se retiraba sin decir más nada. Tomoyo salio de su estupor al escuchar el carro de Eriol arrancar, está sacudió su cabeza y se retiro a su habitación a descansar. Necesitaba descansar había sido un día repleto de sucesos _interesantes_.

_**

* * *

Domingo 7:45 de la mañana. **_

_**Con Tomoyo**_

El gran día estaba aquí. Y Tomoyo estaba más nerviosa que nunca. En su vida había estado tan nerviosa, ni el día que se subió por primera vez a un escenario había estado tan nerviosa. Y todo había alcanzado proporciones astronómicas gracias a Eriol.

El sábado por la mañana, cuando Tomoyo había tenido tiempo para reevaluar todo lo acontecido el viernes, específicamente los eventos de la tarde, fue que cayo en cuenta del peso de los eventos, las cosas que había hecho... Lo que había aceptado. Y la promesa de Eriol, lo que había dicho '_No tienes idea las ganas que tengo de que ya sea domingo.' _la frase se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Tomoyo, junto con la implicación tácita que Eriol le había infringido a la frase. Y esa mañana Tomoyo tuvo la revelación de que cabía la gran posibilidad de que ella fuera incapaz de evitar que los avances de Eriol la afectaran.

Pero toda preocupación quedo reducida a nada cuando sus amigas, Sakura y Souma, entraron a su cuarto y literalmente la arrastraron de su casa para que pasara su último día de soltera consintiéndose. Le planearon un día para ella, primero toda la mañana en un Spa, luego de compras y por último noche chicas en la disco. Todo el día Souma y Sakura tuvieron a Tomoyo entretenida por lo que se olvido por completo del tema que le había preocupado esa mañana; y el llegar a las dos de la mañana a tu casa, cuando se supone que tú boda es ese mismo día a las ocho de la mañana puede hacer que te olvides por completo de tus preocupaciones y solo quieras caer en tu cama y dormir hasta decir no más.

_**

* * *

Con Eriol **_

- Quien iba a pensar que tu serias el primero en caer. - dijo un muy sonriente Shaoran mientras entraba a la cocina de la casa de Tomoyo donde Eriol estaba esperando. - Entonces estás listo para tirarte el lazo al cuello? - pregunto Shaoran mientras palmeaba la espalda de Eriol.

- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estoy más que listo. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía a su amigo.

- Bueno amigo, de todo corazón te deseo lo mejor y toda la suerte del mundo... Porque la vas a necesitar. - dijo Shaoran sonriendo. El estaba más que consciente del pequeño peligroso arreglo al que habían llegado Tomoyo y Eriol.

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos Shaoran. Pero no hay de que preocuparse si las cosas continúan como hasta ahora, probablemente todo este asunto llegue a una conclusión favorable antes de lo esperado.

- Sí tu lo dices. - dijo Shaoran mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la cocina y veía como ya la mayoría de los invitados estaban ubicados en sus puestos. La boda se llevaría a cabo en los jardines de la casa de Tomoyo, por mutuo acuerdo de todos los involucrados en la boda, Tomoyo y Eriol y Sonomi y la señora Hamato. - Y se puede saber después de la boda a donde se dirigirán.

Eriol que había caminado hasta donde Shaoran para observar lo que pasaba afuera, se sonrió y le dijo a su amigo. - Un crucero por el mediterráneo... Dos semana alejados de todo.

- En serio. - dijo Shaoran en tono de incredulidad. - Y tu futura esposa sabe de tus planes.

- Lo único que le dije fue que prepara una maleta con ropa suficiente para una semana de viaje. Me iba replicar, pero por suerte se lo dije frente a Sonomi y no le quedo más que aceptar.

- Hablando de Sonomi, veo que te la echaste al bolsillo. Un total logro. Para ser la primera vez que te toca tratar con la suegra. - dijo Shaoran. Eriol cada vez que tenia algún tipo de relación con alguna mujer, no pasaba de las citas. Nunca tomaba el siguiente paso de conocer a la familia de la chica. No le gustaba darle falsas esperanzas a nadie.

- Es mi encanto natural. - dijo Eriol mientras miraba a los invitados.

- Sí claro. - dijo Shaoran mientras se reía. Estuvieron un rato mirando el jardín luego de lo cual Shaoran recordó algo. - Oye no se supone que dentro de una semana empiezan los ensayos de la próxima temporada en el teatro.

- Así es

- Entonces, como se van a ir dos semanas de crucero si Tomoyo debe presentarse a las prácticas.

- Eso ya lo resolví. - dijo Eriol. - Una breve visita al director del ballet y una generosa donación en pro de la cultura pueden hacer maravillas.

Shaoran se sonrió. - Lo tendré presente para cuando sea mi turno. - Estuvieron otro rato más mirando el jardín y luego de eso Shaoran le palmeo la espalda a su amigo. - Bueno creo que ya es hora mi estimado.

- Sí, lo se. - dijo Eriol. - Tienes los anillos.

- Seguros como caja fuerte en mi bolsillo. - dijo Shaoran mientras se palmeaba el bolsillo de su saco y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta que daba al patio.

- Eso espero. - dijo Eriol mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección a la puerta también.

_**

* * *

Con Tomoyo **_

- Tomoyo deja de moverte. - dijo una exasperada Sakura tratando cerrar el broche del collar que intentaba ponerle a Tomoyo. - Si no dejas de moverte nunca vas a estar lista.

- Lo siento, pero estoy nerviosa. - dijo Tomoyo mientras torcía el pañuelo que tenia entre las manos.

- Lo sé - dijo Sakura en tono condescendiente. Luego de lo cual siguió con su labor. - Listo - dijo Sakura luego de un rato. - Hasta que al fin.

- Tomoyo estás preciosa. - dijo la mamá de Tomoyo desde el otro lado del cuarto de Tomoyo, donde estaban todas reunidas. - Y el detalle que tuvo Eriol al enviarte ese regalo, el es todo un amor.

'Todo un amor' repitió Tomoyo en su cabeza, de verdad su madre era un caso totalmente perdido en lo que se refería a su nuevo yerno. - Sí, muy lindo. - dijo Tomoyo por seguirle la corriente a su madre, mientras rozaba sus dedos sobre el regalo de Eriol, que colgaba en su cuello.

Cuando Tomoyo recibió esa mañana una cajita de parte de su madre, informadole que Eriol se la había mandado como regalo de bodas. Tomoyo se sorprendió y se sorprendió mucho más luego de abrir la cajita y encontrase con un juego de aretes y collar de diamantes. Eran la cosa más delicada que Tomoyo había visto en su vida, era un juego sumamente sencillo un par de aretes pequeños en forma de lagrimas y un collar muy delicado de oro blanco del cual caía un pendiente en forma de lagrima también.

Ni tiempo de molestarse por el regalo tuvo Tomoyo, porque en el momento en que lo abrió todos a su alrededor comenzaron a hablar maravillas de Eriol. A Tomoyo no le quedo más que pasar la cajita a las manos de su madre para que apreciara las prendas.

Y ahora aquí estaba lista para lo que se supone debía ser el día más feliz de su vida. Entonces porque se sentía tan mal. Su reflejo en el espejo era el epitome de la perfección, todo estaba en su lugar, tenia el vestido correcto, el maquillaje correcto, el peinado correcto, los accesorios correctos, pero _no_ las razones correctas para casarse y eso la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y Tomoyo no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Ella había dado su palabra y claro que cumpliría con ella. Tomando un suspiro hondo, Tomoyo planto la sonrisa más realista que pudo y se dio la vuelta, para que el pequeño grupo reunido en su cuarto diera su aprobación.

- Ay! Tomoyo estás preciosa. - dijo Souma. - Te abrazaría pero me da miedo arrugarte el vestido.

- Apoyo a Souma. - dijo Sakura - Estás magnifica.

- Gracias Chicas. - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba las manos de sus amigas. - De verdad, por todo lo que han hecho por mi está semana. Por todo lo que me han aguantado.

Sakura y Souma le dieron sus mejores sonrisas a Tomoyo y le dijeron. - Para eso están las amigas.

- Bueno, bueno. - dijo la voz del papá de Sakura desde la puerta. - Veo que ya están listas. - dijo mientras se acercaba a las chicas. - Tomoyo estás radiante.

- Muchas Gracias señor Fujitaka. - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

- Bueno ya es hora. Será mejor que vayamos bajando. - dijo el señor Fujitaka mientras tomaba el brazo de Tomoyo. Como el padre de Tomoyo había muerto hacia algunos años está le pidió al señor Fujitaka, con el permiso de su madre, si el podía ser quien la llevara al altar. Y el señor Fujitaka muy halagado había aceptado.

- Muy cierto. - dijo Sonomi mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguida de Sakura y Souma. Los últimos en salir fueron Tomoyo del brazo del señor Fujitaka.

Ya en la planta baja Sonomi se dirigió junto a Souma a tomar sus asientos entre los invitados. Sakura como era la madrina de la boda se quedo con Tomoyo y su papá dentro de la casa. Luego de unos instantes Sakura se asomo por la puerta que daba al jardín por la cual debía salir Tomoyo y se percato que todos estaban en sus puestos, luego fijo la mirada en su novio que estaba con Eriol a lado del altar y le pregunto con la mirada si ya estaba todo listo a lo que Shaoran asintió.

Sakura regreso a la sala donde estaba Tomoyo esperando y le dijo. - Lista

A lo que Tomoyo solo pudo devolver una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba hiper nerviosa hasta sentía un nudo en la boca del estomago de solo pensar en lo que seguía. Y al parecer el señor Fujitaka se percato de esto y le dio un apretón a la mano de Tomoyo que se mantenía en su brazo. - Calma Tomoyo todo saldrá bien. - dijo el señor Fujitaka dando su mejor sonrisa.

- Eso espero. - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y escuchaba como las primeras notas de la marcha del cortejo comenzaban a sonar.

_**

* * *

Con Eriol **_

Al escuchar las primeras notas de la marcha del cortejo Eriol fijo su mirada en la puerta por la cual debía descender Tomoyo. Lo primero que vio fue a la madrina, Sakura, descender los cinco escalones que separaban el patio del pórtico de la casa. Sakura llevaba un traje rosa pálido de tiritas muy sencillo y elegante, tenía el cabello suelto y como toque final llevaba un ramo de flores silvestres blancas y de color rosa en sus manos.

Al llegar al altar Sakura le sonrió a Eriol y le guiño un ojo a su novio, que había quedado con la boca abierta cuando la vio bajar. Cuando Sakura estuvo en su lugar el Juez de Paz se levanto y con el todos los invitados, que no pasaban de treinta entre amigos y familiares.

En eso empezó la marcha nupcial y justo en ese momento el mundo de Eriol dejo de girar. Frente a él estaba la imagen más exquisita que había visto en su vida. Tomoyo estaba de pie en el pórtico de su casa del brazo del señor Fujitaka, luciendo esplendorosa. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un peinado muy elegante que era adornado por tres orquídeas. Muy sencillo y elegante nada ostentoso. Su maquillaje era natural muy sencillo, que lo único que hacia era resaltar y favorecer el rostro de Tomoyo.

Y que decir del vestido, Eriol estaba más que complacido con la elección. El vestido era de seda satinada no exactamente blanco puro, mas bien un blanco cremoso. El vestido le ajustaba a Tomoyo en todos los lugares correctos, tenía un cuello tipo halter con un escote en uve revelador, pero nada vulgar, en Tomoyo era hasta elegante. El vestido era totalmente ajustado al cuerpo desde la cintura hasta los muslos, desde donde descendía con un corte recto el resto de la falda.

Eriol se percato que la tela del vestido se comenzó a mover y fue cuando se percato que Tomoyo había comenzado a descender las escaleras. El vestido le ajustaba como una segunda piel y se movía al compás de los movimientos de Tomoyo como si fuera algo natural. Cuando Tomoyo hubo descendido las escaleras fue que Eriol pudo percatarse que el vestido tenia una pequeña cola que le daba el toque final perfecto al vestido.

Tomoyo camino por el pasillo hasta el altar con su frente en alto y su mejor sonrisa. Apenas había salido al patio había notado la mirada de Eriol sobre ella, la forma inquisitiva en que la miraba, la sonrisa complacida que se había posado en el rostro de él a verla. Tomoyo tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar que en su cara se notara el enfado. La estaba evaluando y la sonrisa que tenía ese en su rostro era de 'pasaste el examen'.

Tomoyo respiro hondo apretó el brazo del señor Fujitaka y comenzaron a caminar por el corto pasillo. Todos a su alrededor la felicitaban y le hacían cumplidos por lo hermosa que estaba. Pero Tomoyo no estaba para cumplidos, porque ahora más calmada era que podía apreciar bien a su futuro esposo en el altar. Que decir de Eriol, estaba regio, llevaba un conjunto de saco y pantalón muy elegante que le ajustaba a la perfección, con una corbata plateada y en la solapa del saco una orquídea del mismo tipo que adornaba la cabeza de Tomoyo.

Eriol estaba impecablemente sexy y lo que más afectaba a Tomoyo era la mirada de él. No le había quitado la vista de encima desde que había salido al pórtico. Pero cuando ella llego a la base de la escalera, se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño cambio en la mirada de Eriol, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Tomoyo se percato de que la mirada de Eriol se había hecho más oscura, más penetrante, más...

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el altar. Eriol se aproximo hasta donde Tomoyo y el señor Fujitaka, estrechando la mano de este último separo a Tomoyo de él, luego de que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla en forma de gracias.

Eriol poso su mano izquierda en la espalda de Tomoyo y fue cuando se percato de la falta de tela. Dio un pequeño vistazo y lo que vio le gusto y mucho. Fuera de la tela que se unía en el cuello de Tomoyo no había nada más hasta la base de la espalda baja, el vestido era completamente espalda afuera. Y le ajustaba a Tomoyo de forma perfecta.

Tomoyo observo como Eriol la miraba de forma depredadora y no pudo evitar, al cruzar la mirada con él, alzar las cejas en forma de pregunta. Lo que recibió a cambio fue una sonrisa devastadora y un muy sensual susurro al oído. - Estás Magnifica.

Eriol ayudo a Tomoyo a subir los dos peldaños hasta al altar, donde los esperaba el juez de paz, y puso la mano de Tomoyo en su brazo. Más feliz Eriol no pudo haber estado, todas las piezas del juego estaban cayendo en su lugar a la perfección.

Para Tomoyo la ceremonia acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Solo percibió como un lejano recuerdo el escuchar a Eriol decir 'Sí, Acepto', al igual que se escucho ella decir de forma muy segura 'Sí, Acepto', cosa que ella creyó era imposible. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba firmando el libro de actas de la boda.

Tomoyo sintió regresar a la realidad cuando escucho al Juez de Paz decir 'Ya puede besar a la novia'. La mirada de Eriol... No más bien lo que expresaban sus ojos, hicieron que a Tomoyo le dieran ganas de darse la vuelta y salir del rango de alcance de Eriol inmediatamente. Pero ella era una Daidoji y no se iba dejar asustar. Tomoyo se paro un poco más recta y levanto la quijada en forma de reto. Eriol solo levanto la ceja ante el acto y se sonrió.

Eriol tomo de sorpresa a Tomoyo, paso sus brazos sobre los de ella, la tomo por la espalda y la acerco a él. Y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso con tanta pasión y deseo que Tomoyo sintió que su mundo se sacudió por completo. Por unos segundos Tomoyo no reacciono, pero recordó que ese era el día de su boda y que ella 'amaba' mucho a su ya esposo así que Tomoyo correspondió el beso con la misma pasión, con el mismo deseo, cosa que hizo que Eriol profundizara más el beso y reclamara lo que ahora por ley era su derecho.

Lo que regreso a Tomoyo a la realidad fue un distante. - Hermano, déjala respirar. - dicho por un muy sonriente Shaoran. La mirada de desprecio que le dirigió Eriol, luego de que muy a su pesar tuvo que separarse de Tomoyo, solo logro que Shaoran sonriera aún más. - Otros queremos felicitar a los recién casados, ya tendrás tiempo para lo otro más adelante. - Termino de decir Shaoran mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo. Y recibía otra de esas miradas que para nada lo intimidaban. - Tomoyo felicidades. - dijo Shaoran mientras iba a abrazar a Tomoyo.

'Es hora del espectáculo'pensó Tomoyo mientras veía como las personas se juntaban a felicitarlos. Ella abrazo a Shaoran y le dio las gracias. Luego llegaron sus amigas gritando y Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar a Souma y a Sakura con fuerza. Luego llego su madre a felicitarla con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - Yo me prometí que no iba a llorar. - dijo Sonomi mientras se secaba las lagrimas. - Muchas felicidades hija, a los dos. - dijo Sonomi mientras abrazaba a ambos. - Se que Tomoyo está en buenas manos. Ya puedo tranquilizarme en ese aspecto.

- Muchas gracias mamá. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se le aguaban los ojos. Pero ella no iba a llorar.

Y así continuaron la ola de felicitaciones y buenos deseos de el resto de los invitados. Tomoyo sonreía daba las gracias y los invitaba a disfrutar del buffette de desayuno que se había preparado para la boda. Todo mientras sonreía y se aguantaba las inmensas ganas que tenía de golpear la mano que Eriol, posesivamente había puesto en su espalda y no había quitado desde que comenzaron a llegar las felicitaciones.

Y lo malo no era que tuviera su mano en la espalda, sino _donde_ la tenia y lo que estaba _haciendo_ con ella. Eriol había colocado su mano en la espalda baja de Tomoyo y estaba haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar en la piel de Tomoyo. La de sensaciones que enviaba ese ligero movimiento por el cuerpo de Tomoyo era indescriptible. Tenía todos los sentidos en alerta gracias a Eriol y lo peor era que el sabía lo que estaba haciéndole a sus sentidos. Se le notaba a leguas solo con verle la sonrisa complacida que tenía en el rostro.

El desayuno prosiguió en calma, el ambiente estaba relajado y como casi todos se conocían entre sí, se estaba desarrollando una platica amena. En el patio habían puesto varios gazebos y mesas, unas mesas debajo de los gazebos otras al aire libre. Luego llego la hora del primer baile de los esposos. Sakura y Souma sacaron a los novios de su puesto y los llevaron hasta el otro lado del patio donde se había instalado la pequeña banda en vivo.

- Está fue una solicitud especial hecha por el novio. - dijo el que parecía el cantante principal de la banda. - Espero que la disfruten y muchas felicidades.

Eriol llevo a Tomoyo hasta el centro del lugar del patio designado como la pista de baile. Y ambos se colocaron en posición para bailar. - Espero que te guste la canción, la elegí especialmente para está ocasión. - Tomoyo estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque la solicitud especial. Pero no tuvo tiempo porque la canción dio inicio. - Escucha lo que dice la letra.

_Como Un Cuchillo  
__En La Mantequilla  
__Entraste A Mi Vida  
__Cuando Me Moría_

_Como La Luna  
__Por La Rendija  
__Así Te Metiste  
__Entre Mis Pupilas_

_Y Así Te Fui Queriendo A Diario  
__Sin Una Ley, Sin Un Horario  
__Y Así Me Fuiste Despertando  
__De Cada Sueño, Donde Estabas Tu_

Y Tomoyo escucho, nunca antes había escuchado esa canción, y no pudo evitar reaccionar ante la canción, la misma invitaba a relajarse a dejarse llevar. Y ella lo hizo soltó la mano de Eriol y lo abrazo por el cuello con ambos brazos y coloco su cabeza en su hombro. Eriol estaba guiando a Tomoyo en un baile muy lento y lleno de sensaciones nuevas para ambos.

_Y Nadie Lo Buscaba  
__Y Nadie Lo Planeo Así  
__En El Destino Estaba  
__Que Fueras Para Mi  
__Y Nadie Le Apostaba  
__A Que Yo Fuera Tan Feliz  
__Pero Cupido Se Apiado De Mi...  
__Se Apiado De Mi...  
__Se Apiado De Mi..._

Eriol abrazo a Tomoyo con fuerza, como queriéndole dar a entender sin palabras, que lo que decía la canción era lo que sentía. Tomoyo se sentía débil la canción tenía un mensaje tan profundo que le robaba el aliento. Tomoyo se sentía perdida mientras sus cuerpos se continuaban moviendo al compás lento de la música.

_Como La Lluvia  
__En Pleno Desierto  
__Mojaste De Fe Mi Corazón  
__Ahogaste Mis Miedos_

_Como Una Dulce Voz  
__En El Silencio  
__Así Nos Llego El Amor  
__Amor Del Bueno_

_Y Así Te Fui Queriendo A Diario  
__Sin Una Ley, Sin Un Horario  
__Y Así Me Fuiste Despertando  
__De Cada Sueño, Donde Estabas Tu_

En el ambiente se respiraba tranquilidad y armonía, todos los presentes podían observar la interacción entre Eriol y Tomoyo, todos tenían la misma idea en la cabeza, eran el uno para el otro. Tomoyo sintió como las manos de Eriol recorrían su espalda en una suave caricia y Tomoyo no pudo evitar abrazarlo e incitarlo a continuar.

_Y Nadie Lo Buscaba  
__Y Nadie Lo Planeo Así  
__En El Destino Estaba  
__Que Fueras Para Mi  
__Y Nadie Le Apostaba  
__A Que Yo Fuera Tan Feliz  
__Pero Cupido Se Apiado De Mi  
__Y Nadie Le Apostaba  
__A Que Yo Fuera Tan Feliz  
__Pero Cupido Se Apiado De Mi  
__Se Apiado De Mi..._

- Gracias. - dijo Tomoyo bajito luego de terminada la canción. Luego de lo cual le dio un ligero beso a Eriol en los labios.

Eriol solo se separo lo suficiente de Tomoyo para poder verle el rostro. - Espero que no te importe si la nomino como nuestra canción.- dijo Eriol mientras sonreía.

Tomoyo le sonrió. - Me parece perfecta.

- Me alegro que te gustara. - dijo Eriol luego le robó a Tomoyo un beso ligero y suave. - Espero que hayas entendido el mensaje que quería transmitir con esa canción. - Luego de terminada la canción y los aplausos, la banda inicio con otra balada y otras parejas en la fiesta se acercaron a la pista de baile.

- Lo sé.- Fue lo único que dijo Tomoyo, luego de lo cual apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Tomoyo y siguieron bailando. Tomoyo no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, sus emociones estaban revueltas, se sentía halagada, emocionada, atrapada mientras estaba en los brazos de Eriol, sentía que no podía pensar claramente. Debía alejarse unos segundos de él para analizar que era lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba alejarse y ya. - Eriol voy a la casa a refrescarme un poco. Ya regreso. - Y antes de que Eriol pudiera decirle algo Tomoyo se dio la vuelta, y hubiera corrido si hubiera podido pero el traje le impedía dar pasos largos, por lo que tuvo que avanzar con un caminar rápido.

Eriol la iba a seguir a la casa, pero fue detenido por el pequeño grupo de sus invitados, los vicepresidentes de su empresa. Como no conocía a más nadie en la ciudad fuera de Shaoran, los había invitado. Y no le quedo más que platicar con ellos, mientras lo felicitaban por su elección. Eriol siguió a Tomoyo con la mirada y vio como ágilmente esquivaba a los invitados y entraba a la casa apresuradamente.

_**

* * *

Con Tomoyo **_

Al poner pie dentro de la casa, Tomoyo tomo una respiración profunda y decidió que lo primero era llegar a su cuarto para pensar tranquilamente, camino hasta la sala donde estaban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, cuando de repente vio algo que llamo su atención. Un desprecio incontenible se apodero de Tomoyo y en el tono más frío que logro adquirir dijo. - Que haces aquí? - La persona se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado y comenzó a acercarse a Tomoyo. - Kenji te pregunte que haces aquí? Como tienes el descaro de poner pie en mi casa.

- Estás hermosa. - Fue la única respuesta que recibió Tomoyo de Kenji mientras se seguía acercando a ella.

El instinto de auto preservación de Tomoyo le insistía que se fuera de allí. Pero otra parte, el orgullo, le decía que ella no era la que tenía que salir corriendo, era él quien estaba donde no le correspondía. - Te pregunte _Qué_ haces aquí?

- Quería verte. - dijo Kenji mientras se detenía frente a Tomoyo y la miraba a los ojos.

Tomoyo lo miro a los ojos y observo que los tenía rojos y desenfocados y ahora que lo pensaba como que le estaba costando bastante mantenerse de pie en una posición recta y fue cuando lo entendió. - Estás borracho. - Kenji no dijo nada. - No lo puedo creer, después de todo lo que me hiciste, tienes el descaro todavía de aparecerte en mi casa y borracho. - dijo Tomoyo en tono acusatorio bajito, no quería alertar a nadie, ella podía librarse de _ese_ solita. - Lárgate.

- No - dijo Kenji

- No? Cómo que no? Esta es mi casa y quiero que te vayas inmediatamente. - dijo Tomoyo de forma amenazante.

- No lo voy a hacer. - dijo Kenji mientras agarraba a Tomoyo y la abrazaba. Abrazo con el cual pretendía restringir el movimiento de Tomoyo porque atrapo los brazo de ella debajo de los de él y la acerco a él para que no se moviera.

Tomoyo comenzó a forcejear con él, pero la tenía bien agarrada. - Sí no me sueltas en este instante voy a gritar.

- No me importa. - dijo Kenji la borrachera lo había hecho valiente. - Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

- Estás loco o que te pasa. - dijo Tomoyo mientras con esfuerzo lograba liberar uno de sus brazos y apoya su mano en el pecho de Kenji para tratar de alejarlo. No sirvió de mucho. - Eso lo hubieras pensado antes. Ahora estoy con Eriol, que no entiendes que me acabo de casar.

- No me importa.

- Por favor suéltame. - dijo Tomoyo. - Está es la última vez que te lo pido por las buenas.

- No - dijo Kenji mientras bajaba su cabeza y besaba a Tomoyo por sorpresa. Decir que Tomoyo quedo en completo shock por unos segundos es poco. Se vio incapaz de moverse con rapidez ya que Kenji atrapo la muñeca de la mano que todavía tenia atrapada bajo su brazo y con la otra mano la agarro por la nuca para mantenerla en su lugar.

_**

* * *

Con Eriol **_

Eriol ya se había librado de sus invitados y había emprendido camino detrás de Tomoyo. La busco primero en la cocina y como no la vio, camino por el pasillo que daba a la sala. Escucho voces, pero hablaban muy bajito para entender que decían, por lo que decidió acercarse a ver.

Al entrar a la sala lo que vio lo dejo paralizado en su sitio unos segundos, pero luego su pecho se lleno de emociones tan fuertes que Eriol sintió que le dolía. Rabia, celos, desprecio, odio todo se conjugo en un solo remolino que hicieron que Eriol lo único que viera fuera rojo. Rojo de rabia, estaba tan molesto que lo único sabio que encontró para hacer era darse la vuelta y marcharse sin dejar que notaran su presencia.

_**

* * *

Con Tomoyo **_

Luego de los segundos de estupor por la sorpresa, la reacción de Tomoyo era separarse, comenzó a hacer su cabeza para atrás pero Kenji no la soltaba. Tomoyo quería soltarse le daba asco que _ese_ la estuviera besando. En medio de la desesperación, Tomoyo tuvo una gran idea, levanto su pie derecho y con todas las fuerza que pudo piso el pie de Kenji con el tacón del zapato.

Esto lo agarro por sorpresa y aflojo su agarre en Tomoyo por lo que esta pudo soltarse y en cuanto pudo alejarse levanto su mano derecha y le dio una sola gaznatada, que lo dejo fuera de bases.

- Más nunca se te ocurra hacer eso. - dijo Tomoyo mientras empujaba a Kenji en dirección de la puerta.

- Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo nada, quiero que te largues en este momento. - dijo Tomoyo mientras lo seguía empujando. - Ya te lo dije, no quiero saber más nada de ti... Nunca. - Con esto último abrió la puerta de la sala y le dio un último empujón para dejarlo afuera de la casa. - Me das asco. Adiós. - Luego de lo cual Tomoyo le tiro la puerta en la cara y le metió el seguro.

Tomoyo tomo varias respiraciones profundas y decidió que lo mejor era regresar a la fiesta. Ya ni pensar bien podía.

_**

* * *

Con Eriol **_

Eriol bajo las escaleras con una sola dirección en mente el bar. Necesitaba un trago. Y urgente. Su cerebro estaba más haya del pensamiento lógico, nunca pensó que alguna vez en su vida se encontraría con emociones tan fuerte. Estaba tan dolido.

- Un wisky seco y llene el vaso. - dijo Eriol al chico del bar. Todo el aire alrededor de Eriol despedía peligro.

- Un trago un poco fuerte para esta hora. No lo crees? - dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a Eriol. Este solo lo miro y se bajo el trago de un solo golpe. - Eriol que te pasa, estás bien? - pregunto Shaoran muy pocas veces había visto a su amigo con esa mirada y sabía lo que significaba. Era su mirada de no me toques sino quieres afrontar las consecuencias.

- No me pasa nada. - Fue la respuesta seca de Eriol. - Otro igual. - le pidió Eriol al bartender.

- Sí no te pasara nada no traerías esa cara. - dijo Shaoran mientras veía como Eriol se bajaba el otro vaso que había pedido. - Ni estarías tomando, esa no es tu costumbre.

Eriol estaba apunto de responderle alguna grosería, pero el movimiento de blanco en el pórtico capto su atención y Eriol rápidamente fijo su mirada en su ahora esposa. Que a menos de dos horas de haberse casado ya le estaba poniendo los cuernos. Excelente.

Una pequeña parte del cerebro de Eriol le insistía que el sabía que ella era incapaz de hacer algo así, que debía hablar con ella para preguntarle que había pasado. Pero el hablar estaba más haya de las posibilidades de Eriol por el momento. La rabia que tenia era tan grande que sentía que veía rojo.

- Bueno será mejor que dejemos eso aquí. - dijo Shaoran mientras le quitaba el vaso vació de la mano a Eriol y lo ponía en la barra. - Lo estabas apretando tan fuerte que pensé que lo ibas a romper. - Shaoran voltio a ver que era lo que Eriol miraba con tanta intensidad y fue cuando la vio. Tomoyo estaba de pie en la base de la escalera hablando con unas compañeras del ballet. - Ya veo, problemas en el paraíso. - dijo Shaoran tratando de ponerle humor al asunto. La mirada que le lanzo Eriol fue tan oscura, que Shaoran por unos momentos dudo. Pero luego dijo. - No puede ser tan malo.

Eriol volvió a mirar a Shaoran. No le dijo nada por unos instantes. - Sí, me disculpas ya es hora de que mi esposa y yo nos vayamos. - dijo Eriol en tono frío. - Tenemos un avión que alcanzar.

- Eriol. - dijo Shaoran mientras agarraba a su amigo por el brazo. - Que es lo que pasa? Que estás pensando hacer? - dijo Shaoran en tono preocupado.

- Nada... Solo disfrutar de mi luna de miel. - dijo Eriol en tono sarcástico. Y con esto dicho se soltó del agarre de Shaoran y se dirigió a donde estaba Tomoyo hablando y sonriendo con unas amigas. La risa de Tomoyo llego a sus oídos mientras se iba acercando y lo único que cruzo por su mente fue la idea de lo feliz que debía de estar ella por haberle visto la cara de tonto, de seguro que ya tenía planeado todo con su amante. Solo recordar lo que vio hacia que su rabia y coraje aumentara hasta puntos extremos que el jamás pensó podría alcanzar. - Tomoyo - Llamó Eriol en tono frío.

- Bueno nosotras los dejamos. - dijeron las chicas que estaban hablando con Tomoyo pensando en darle espacio a los novios.

- Dime. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se volteaba a ver a Eriol. La mirada que este le dio la preocupo. - Sucede algo?

Eriol sonrió amargamente. - Sí sucede algo? No. - dijo en tono sarcástico. - Pero ya es hora de irnos.

- Pero si todavía es temprano. - dijo Tomoyo mientras lo miraba. Algo muy en el fondo le decía que tuviera cuidado.

Con su mano derecha Eriol la agarro por el antebrazo y apretó. - Te dije que nos vamos _ya_.

Tomoyo lo miro con incredulidad y cuidado. - Primero que todo deja de apretarme así que me estás lastimando. - dijo Tomoyo muy seriamente luego de lo cual sintió que el agarre de Eriol en su brazo se aflojaba pero no la soltaba. - Ahora, si quieres que nos vayamos ya, nos vamos, solo déjame cambiarme y despedirme de todos.

Eriol la miro fijamente por unos segundos y le dijo en tono frío. - Está bien, pero que sea rápido. Te espero en la entrada. - Y con esto dicho Eriol la soltó.

Algo muy dentro de Tomoyo le decía que por autopreservación, ya no le dijera más nada, pero la curiosidad le gano. - Después de todo nunca me dijiste a donde iríamos luego de la boda.

Una luz extraña brillo en los ojos de Eriol, luego de lo cual le sonrió una sonrisa fría y calculada y le dijo en tono bajito. - Eso querida, es una sorpresa. - Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: Creo que ni todas las banderitas blancas del mundo me van a salvar de está.

HOLA! Mis estimadas lectoras, cuanto tiempo, creo que son más de tres meses. Deben pensar que soy una desgracia y ni todas las excusas valen para justificar tan larga espera. Pero bueno. Antes que nada quiero compartir una buena noticia para mi con ustedes. Al fin me gradué de la Universidad, justo fue el pasado 30 de junio. Estoy bien feliz. Estos fueron unos meses complicados, pero ya estoy aquí. Sonó a canción. XD y espero poder continuar más periódicamente las actualizaciones en mis historias.

Hablemos de la historia. Casi 30 páginas lo más largo que he escrito. Es más salía para dos capítulos, pero yo les había prometido boda para el cap. 11 y allí estuvo. Ustedes no tienen idea lo que me costo escribir este capitulo. Es más creo que hasta que se notan mis cambio en el modo de escribir. Por que lo dejaba en stand-bye un buen rato y luego seguía y fue una locura.

De todo corazón espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido.

Bueno ya me despido, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A TODAS. Cuando no me sentía con ánimos de seguir escribiendo leía sus reviews y me inspiraba a seguir escribiendo. De verdad. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Gracias a **S****ilmarwen754****, Soledad de los Angeles, Ayin, Sakura-Tinuviel, 2 Miru, Milfy Sakuraba, Serena, Daidoji-Tomoyo, Lebel 27, SachielitaX, Saori Luna, -Fíger-Mazu-Zuriku-, Serena 2000, Angel Amatista, Karla, LMUndine, Basilea Daudojiu, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Shami, Shinu Lady, Saku-aneliz, Emma, Shiroi, Suri-Chan, MiaT y Karen Thalía. **Todas ustedes me ayudaron a inspirarme para continuar.

Por cierto igual me van a querer ahorcar por como acabo el capitulo, me imagino que por lo que venían leyendo pensaron que algo _más_ iba pasar. Pero ya ven les dije que se preparan para un giro en la trama. Ahora lo que viene es algo más _interesante_. jejejejeje

Saludos! Cuídense, pórtense bien, suerte en la escuela, en el trabajo y todo lo demás. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer.

CHAO!

P.D. La canción se llama "_Amor del Bueno_" del cantante _Reyli_. Ese señor es lo máximo y canta hermoso. Si tienen la oportunidad escuchen la canción para que sientan lo que quise trasmitir en la escena.

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	12. Saint Emilion P 1

**Disclaimer: **Siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes de está historia. Estos son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_Tomoyo lo miro con incredulidad y cuidado. - Primero que todo deja de apretarme así que me estás lastimando. - dijo Tomoyo muy seriamente luego de lo cual sintió que el agarre de Eriol en su brazo se aflojaba pero no la soltaba. - Ahora, si quieres que nos vayamos ya, nos vamos, solo déjame cambiarme y despedirme de todos._

_Eriol la miro fijamente por unos segundos y le dijo en tono frío. - Está bien, pero que sea rápido. Te espero en la entrada. - Y con esto dicho Eriol la soltó._

_Algo muy dentro de Tomoyo le decía que por auto preservación, ya no le dijera más nada, pero la curiosidad le gano. - Después de todo nunca me dijiste a donde iríamos luego de la boda._

_Una luz extraña brillo en los ojos de Eriol, luego de lo cual le sonrió una sonrisa fría y calculada y le dijo en tono bajito. - Eso querida, es una sorpresa. - Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue._

**Capitulo Doce: "Saint-Emilion" **

**PARTE I**

_Dieciséis. _

Dieciséis era el número de horas de vuelo que llevaban Tomoyo y Eriol. Tomoyo había pasado su noche de bodas durmiendo cómodamente en un asiento de primera clase, del vuelo 781 con destino a Alemania.

Bueno eso era lo único que sabía, porque después de haberse despedido de los invitados de la fiesta de manera muy fría, Eriol no había pronunciado palabra en su dirección. Y Tomoyo como tampoco se moría por dirigirle la palabra a él, gracias al humor que cargaba, estaba más que feliz por no tener que iniciar una platica.

_Dos pueden jugar al juego de la ley del hielo._

Habían salido a las once de la mañana de la casa de Tomoyo y se habían dirigido al aeropuerto de Osaka donde los estaba esperando el jet privado de Eriol para llevarlos a Tokio donde a las doce en punto abordaron el vuelo 781 con destino a Alemania. Y ahora aquí estaban a las cuatro de la mañana hora de Japón, con diez horas de diferencia, domingo seis de la tarde hora de Alemania. Esperando la llamada del vuelo que los conectaría a su destino final.

Al bajar del avión en Alemania, Eriol se había acercado a uno de los puestos de la línea aérea donde estaban viajando a hablar con el asistente de la línea, para arreglar lo de su trasbordo. Tomoyo se acerco a ellos para tratar de averiguar cual era su siguiente destino, pero se le hizo imposible averiguarlo porque Eriol hablo todo el tiempo con el chico de la línea aérea en Alemán. Sí como lo oyen, en Alemán, lo único que pensó Tomoyo en el momento fue que Eriol era un hombre lleno de sorpresas y que hablaba perfectamente el Alemán, porque en ningún momento titubeo o le pidió al chico que le repitiera la información.

Por esto, a Tomoyo no le quedo más que resignarse a dirigirse a un destino incierto, Eriol seguía sin mencionarle palabra y ella tampoco lo iba a incitar a nada. Por lo que luego que Eriol termino de hablar con el chico de la línea aérea y le entregaran sus nuevos boletos, lo único que hizo fue hacerle un movimiento a Tomoyo con la cabeza, señalando que lo siguiera.

Esto solo hizo que el temperamento de Tomoyo se encendiera un poco más, ya se estaba hartando de todo el asunto, prácticamente Eriol ni la determinaba y ahora señas. Señas!. Como si fuera su mascota. Tomoyo estuvo a punto de replicar, pero escucho que en inglés anunciaba los vuelos que estaban por comenzar a abordar. 'Vuelos con destino a Madrid puerta cuatro, Londres puerta once y París puerta veintiuno' dijo la voz desde el altoparlante.

- Ese es el nuestro. - dijo Eriol sin mirarla caminando delante de ella. - Debemos apresurarnos. - Y sin más acelero el paso.

Tomoyo miro a su alrededor y se percato de que en efecto apenas iban por la puerta trece por lo que tenían que acelerar el paso. 'Bueno al menos se digno a decirme algo' pensó Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido.

_**

* * *

Tres Horas Después **_

_**París, Francia . Domingo 9:00 P.M. **_

- Hasta que al fin. - dijo Tomoyo más para si, que cualquier cosa. Acababan de salir del aeropuerto luego de pasar más de hora y media en migración poniendo sus papeles en orden. Tomoyo estaba cansada, con hambre y sucia; lo único que quería era ir a comer, darse una ducha y dejarse caer en la primera cama que encontrara. Ya estaba más que cansada de estar viajando. Y fue gracias a esto que se decidió a dirigirle la palabra a Eriol. - Y de aquí a donde vamos? - pregunto Tomoyo dándole poca importancia al asunto.

- A la estación del tren. - Respondió Eriol sin verla. Estar más de dieciséis horas viajando le habían hecho bien. Había utilizado el tiempo para pensar con calma toda su situación y como debía proceder. Originalmente, Eriol había pensado que debían pasar su primera noche de casados en un lugar en vez de viajando, por lo que había arreglado todo para que se quedaran en el mejor hotel de Tokio. Pero luego de lo que... _Presencio_ en casa de Tomoyo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sacarla de allí inmediatamente, alejarla del alcance de _ese_. Por lo que hizo los arreglos necesarios, para acelerar su viaje a Europa.

Su asistente Miharu había arreglado todo en menos de una hora. No pudo encontrar un vuelo directo a Francia, pero logro ubicarlo en un vuelo directo a Alemania, desde donde sería más fácil conseguir un vuelo a Francia, que era su destino final. Y ahora aquí estaba cansado, con hambre, con sueño y con la mujer de sus sueños a lado de él preguntándole adonde iban. Si tan solo ella supiera el daño que le había hecho...

- A la estación del tren? - Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Debemos tomar el tren de las diez a Burdeos. - dijo Eriol sin verla, desde que salieron de Japón no había cruzado su mirada con la de ella. Eriol no se creía capaz de soportar verla a los ojos, todavía tenia las emociones encontradas.

- Burdeos? - pregunto Tomoyo tratando de que Eriol afianzara sobre el asunto. Pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue un 'uju' desinteresado de Eriol mientras seguía mirando a todos lados, buscando a algo, menos a ella. - Eriol - Dijo Tomoyo mientras se paraba frente a él y cruzaba sus brazos. Las noches de verano en París siempre eran frías, pero hoy era el colmo. Tomoyo tenía un pesado abrigo de lana blanco y una bufanda del mismo color, y con todo y que tenía la capucha del abrigo sobre la cabeza estaba botando humo por la boca. - Y se puede saber que vamos a hacer a Burdeos?. - Pregunto Tomoyo. Eriol la miro de reojo y no le dijo nada. - Eriol - dijo Tomoyo en tono amenazante. - Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa.

- Nada. - dijo Eriol mientras se volteaba a agarrar su maleta.

Tomoyo lo agarro por el brazo eh hizo que Eriol se volteara a verla. - Eriol mírame cuando te hablo, te pregunte que te pasa? y no me digas de nuevo nada...- Tomoyo se quedo callada al ver la mirada que Eriol le dio, era tan oscura, vacía y por algunos segundos Tomoyo pudo jurar que la vio llena de... de dolor. Pero tal vez todo era idea de ella, la luz era poca, casi nula en la entrada del aeropuerto y la luz de la luna estaba siendo obstruida por unas cuantas nubes.

- Tomoyo. - Fue lo único que dijo Eriol en tono frío y por reacción Tomoyo lo soltó inmediatamente.

Por unos segundos Tomoyo se vio atrapada en la mirada penetrante de Eriol, pero luego de unos momentos, recupero su centro, levanto su quijada de forma altiva y le dijo seriamente. - Sí en este momento no me aclaras a dónde _exactamente_ nos dirigimos, te juro que no habrá poder alguno sobre este planeta que me haga moverme de aquí.

Eriol miro la determinación de Tomoyo y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque fríamente. De todos modos ese era uno de los aspectos de su personalidad que adoraba de ella. - _Exactamente_ nos dirigimos a 'Saint-Emilion', es un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Burdeos.

- Y adónde _allá_ nos dirigimos exactamente. - Pregunto Tomoyo con interés, este era el momento de decidir si ir con él o no. Algo en el aire alrededor de Eriol no la convencía, era como si ir con él, era aceptar una invitación al peligro. El año que paso estudiando en París, le habían ganado muchos amigos en la ciudad, por lo si creía necesario alejarse de su esposo en el acto, sabia perfectamente que encontraría alojamiento con sus amigos de la cuidad.

Eriol la miro unos segundos como tratando de tomar una decisión, sobre cuanta información quería revelarle a ella. - Tengo un viñedo en Saint-Emilion, es pequeño y acogedor, lo compre porque el lugar es muy tranquilo y tiene un bonito paisaje. - dijo Eriol sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. - Pensé que lo mejor luego de estos días ajetreados era retirarnos al campo a descansar. Y que mejor que la campiña francesa y sus exquisitos paisajes, alejados de _todos_... - dijo Eriol inquiriendo algo que Tomoyo no pudo definir exactamente. - De todo el estrés que provoca la ciudad.

Tomoyo miro a Eriol nada en su postura, en el aire que lo rodeaba había cambiado, todavía despedía un aura de misterio y peligro. Pero por el otro lado nunca había conocido Saint-Emilion y le habían hablado maravillas del lugar. Además, nada _tan_ malo podía pasar mientras estuvieran allá. Eriol nada más le dijo que empacara para una semana de viaje y eso es lo que ella había hecho. Por lo que Tomoyo tomo su decisión.- Está bien, me parece una buena idea. - dijo Tomoyo mientras seguía mirándolo a los ojos. - Gracias por compartir la información conmigo.

- El placer es mío. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos. Luego miro sobre la cabeza de ella y le dijo. - Ya llego nuestro transporte será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos perder el tren.

Y con esto dicho Eriol tomo su maleta y camino hasta la limosina que se había detenido frente a ellos. El chofer se bajo rápidamente y se aproximo a Eriol. Por lo que pudo captar Tomoyo, el chofer le estaba ofreciendo disculpas por llegar tarde. Eriol como que le dijo, en Francés, que no se preocupara y luego la señalo a ella. Lo único que pudo pensar Tomoyo es 'Cuantos idiomas más podría hablar Eriol'.

El chofer metió rápidamente la maleta de Eriol al maletero del carro y luego se dirigió a donde ella. - _Bonnes nuits, madame _- (Buenas Noches, señora) dijo el chofer a Tomoyo, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia. - _André a son service_. (André a su servicio.)

- _Bonnes nuits, André_. - (Buenas Noches, André) dijo Tomoyo mientras inclinaba su cabeza devolviendo el saludo. - _Enchantée de le connaître_. (Encantada de conocerlo)

- _Le goût est le mien_. - (El gusto es mío) dijo André mientras tomaba la maleta de Tomoyo y la llevaba hasta el carro.

Tomoyo lo siguió de cerca y se detuvo junto a Eriol mientras veía como André acomodaba la maleta. - _Je vois que, tu n'as pas perdu la pratique_. - (Veo que, no has perdido la práctica) dijo Eriol a Tomoyo bajito.

- _Ce n'es pas ce qui est seul qui peut parler plusieurs langues_. - (No eres el único que puede hablar varios idiomas.) dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol de reojo. - _l'année que j'ai ici étudiée je m'aide beaucoup à améliorer mon français_. - (El año que estuve estudiando aquí me ayudo mucho a mejorar mi francés).

- Ya veo. - dijo Eriol regresando al Japonés. Cuando André cargo todas las maletas al carro y se volteo hacia ellos. Con una seña Eriol le informo que ya estaban listos para irse. Eriol le abrió la puerta del carro a Tomoyo y le dijo. - Después de ti.

- _Merci_. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía a Eriol y entraba al carro.

El camino a la estación de trenes fue tranquilo, solo se detuvieron en su camino a la estación por alimentos, encontrando más rápido pedir un par de hamburguesas en un restaurante de comida rápida.

Al llegar a la estación y luego de arreglar todo para su viaje en el tren expreso con destino a Burdeos, Tomoyo le pregunto a Eriol. - Eriol no hubiera sido más fácil si tomábamos un avión hasta Burdeos... Es que en avión solo toma una hora y en tren son casi diez horas de viaje.

'Claro que estoy anuente de eso' pensó decirle Eriol pero se contuvo, ella no tenía porque enterarse de las razones que él tenía para mantenerlos en movimiento. Y es que desde que habían salido de Japón algo dentro de él lo había estado moviendo, impulsando, para alejar a Tomoyo de allí, y eso mismo le decía que no se calmaría hasta que la tuviera solo para él en Saint-Emilion. Hasta la idea de pasar la noche en un hotel, como sería lo correcto después de tan largo viaje, no le agradaba.

Y es por esto mismo que ahora estaban abordando el tren de las diez de la noche con destino a Burdeos. Eriol se vio incapaz de conseguir un jet privado a esa hora para que los llevara a Burdeos, por lo que no le quedo de otra que buscar otro medio que los mantuviera moviéndose hacia Saint-Emilion y que mejor que un placentero viaje en tren. - Me pareció entretenido viajar en tren, hace mucho que no lo hago.

- En serio?. - pregunto Tomoyo con algo de incredulidad, caminando por el estrecho pasillo del tren seguida por Eriol. Como después de un rato no recibió respuesta a su pregunta por parte de él, dijo. - Si tu lo dices.

Eriol detuvo sus avances por el pasillo al final del quinto vagón, donde abrió la puerta de la que seria su cabina durante el viaje. - Con tan corto aviso solo pude conseguir una habitación doble. - dijo Eriol mientras dejaba entrar a Tomoyo primero. Y la verdad, a estás alturas, a Tomoyo no le importaba tener que compartir un cuarto con Eriol, estaba tan cansada que cualquier cosa estaría bien, luego de que tuviera una cama, por lo que no hizo comentario alguno.

El lugar era pequeño con cinco pasos ya estabas del otro lado del cuarto. A penas uno entraba, lo primero que veía al fondo era una ventana de vidrio bastante grande. A cada lado de la ventana había una cama simple, una para cada uno. Tomoyo se quedo de pie en la entrada analizando el lugar y vio que a su derecha había una especie de armario y a la izquierda una puerta que Tomoyo asumió llevaba al baño. Cosa que corroboro entrando a la misma, y dio muchas gracias porque en ella hubiera una pequeña ducha, en verdad necesitaba un baño.

Eriol entro detrás de ella a su cabina y dejo las maletas frente a la puerta del armario. Luego de lo cual cerro la puerta de entrada y se fue a sentar en la cama de la izquierda para poder observar por la ventana y pensar.

Tomoyo salio del baño y vio a Eriol sentado al lado de la ventana con los ojos cerrados, lo que se le ocurrió es que Eriol estaba tomando un breve descanso luego de tanto trajín. Tomoyo tomo su maleta y la coloco sobre la cama de la derecha, que asumía sería la de ella, necesitaba sacar los implementos necesarios para bañarse.

Sorpresa la que se llevo Tomoyo al abrir la maleta y encontrar una caja que antes no había estado allí. De eso estaba más que segura. Tomoyo saco la caja de la maleta, era de color rojo y era como de tres pulgadas de alto y quince pulgadas de largo y ancho. Y como la curiosidad siempre a podido más con ella, abrió la caja. Lo que encontró la dejo con la boca abierta, dentro de la caja encontró tres juegos de camisones bastante... _atrevidos_ en colores blanco, negro y color amatista.

Cuando hubo sacado y observado los tres detenidamente se percato que al final de la caja había un sobre del mismo color que la caja. Tomoyo lo tomo en sus manos y saco la nota que había dentro. La nota decía:

_Nuestra estimada Tomoyo:_

_Imagina que este es nuestro pequeño especial regalo de bodas. De tus mejores amigas para ti._

_Esperamos que lo disfrutes... Y les des buen uso._

_Atentamente, _

_Sakura y Souma_

_P.D.: Y ya sabemos que idea está recorriendo tu cabeza que 'ni loca vas a usar eso', pero verás nosotros también llegamos a esa conclusión y te ahorramos el tener que buscar una excusa para ponerte nuestro regalo, sabemos que en el fondo te mueres por usarlos. _

_Como sea, como te darás cuenta en los próximos segundos, hemos retirado de tu equipaje todas tus otras pijamas, por lo que no te queda de otra... Así que diviértete picarona._

_P.P.D.: Eso último fue idea de Souma y me pareció brillante. Hasta luego y no te olvides de traernos un recuerdo._

Tomoyo dejo la nota a un lado y en efecto corroboró que sus amiga habían eliminado todo rastro de sus pijamas de algodón de camiseta y pantalón que había empacado. Dejándola solamente con los camisones de seda de aspecto sumamente caro y con muy poca tela para el gusto de Tomoyo. - Cuando las vea las voy a ahorcar a las dos. - dijo Tomoyo más para sí, que otra cosa. Mientras seguía revisando la maleta esperanzada de encontrar algo.

- Sucede algo. - dijo Eriol bajito. El brinco que pego Tomoyo al darse la vuelta no fue normal.

- Que susto me diste. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se agarraba el pecho y miraba a Eriol. Eriol solo le levanto una ceja en modo de pregunta y ella rápidamente agrego. - No pasa nada, es que estaba buscando mis implementos para darme una ducha antes de ir a dormir.

Eriol había visto desde su posición cerca de la ventana todos los movimientos que Tomoyo había realizado desde que había subido su maleta a la cama. Al parecer ella no se había percatado de que él la estaba observando y la verdad, el tampoco quería perturbarla. Había estado observando su perfil atentamente por un rato hasta que vio que algo capto la curiosidad de Tomoyo y por ende la de él y no le quedo más que seguir los movimientos que hizo Tomoyo.

Y lo que vio le pareció interesante, Tomoyo puso los ojos como plato cuando abrió la caja roja que había llamado su atención y saco lo que había adentro. Unas camisolas y cada una más provocativa que la otra, observo Eriol mientras veía como ella las revisaba. Luego vio como Tomoyo las dejaba a un lado y leía una nota que venía dentro de la caja, y luego de eso comenzaba a rebuscar como loca en su maleta. Al ver esto y escuchar un ligero 'Cuando las vea las voy a ahorcar a las dos.', Eriol se vio en la necesidad de preguntar que pasaba.

- Así que vas a tomar una ducha. Pensé que te había pasado otra cosa, como estabas rebuscando la maleta con tantas ganas.

- No, no es nada. - dijo Tomoyo con su mejor sonrisa. - Ya recojo esto y me voy a bañar.

Eriol solo levanto una ceja, la miro por unos segundos más y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Y luego de eso Tomoyo regreso a su maleta y a su dilema. Por su mente paso la idea de dormir en jeans, pero solo recordar la incomodidad la hizo abstenerse de la idea. Por lo que no le quedo de otra que ponerse una de las fatídicas prendas. Por suerte sus amigas habían tenido la sabiduría, o el descuido, de dejar su bata de dormir de algodón en la maleta.

Tomoyo se dirigió al baño y tomo una larga ducha. Media hora después cuando emergió del baño totalmente renovada luego de la ducha, con la bata amarrada firmemente en su lugar con un fuerte nudo y el cabello en una trenza, Tomoyo termino de organizar su maleta y sacar la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente. Luego de lo cual se metió en su cama, con todo y bata puesta, antes deseándole buenas noches a Eriol.

Eriol todavía seguía sentado en la posición en la que estaba mirando hacia fuera, aunque de reojo estaba captando todos los movimientos de Tomoyo. Y por supuesto se había percatado de la pesada bata de dormir de algodón que Tomoyo cargaba encima. Eriol no pudo evitar sonreírse internamente.

Luego de unos instantes Eriol procedió a buscar sus implementos para bañarse y se metió al baño, apagando la luz del cuarto antes de entrar. Quince minutos después Eriol salio listo para dormir. Lo único que alumbraba la habitación era la tenue luz del baño y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Eriol apago la luz del baño, camino hasta su cama y se sentó en el mismo sitio donde se había estado sentado antes, con la única diferencia que ahora tenia su mirada fija en Tomoyo, que por el suave y rítmico bajar y subir de su pecho, sabía que estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Eriol no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo allí sentado solo mirando a Tomoyo dormir placidamente, mientras la luz de la luna la acariciaba al dormir, se veía tan etérea, un ser en paz y tranquilidad. Y Eriol no pudo evitar pensar que Tomoyo no sería capaz de hacerle lo que él había estado pensando. Ella era tan diferente al resto, tan determinada, directa, hasta obstinada y luego del engaño de _ese_. Todo esto hacia creer a Eriol que tal vez, tal vez ella no fuera capaz de engañarlo de esa forma y menos con _ese_. Pero luego estaba el trato entre ellos y lo bien que Tomoyo había llevado el papel de novia enamorada frente a los ojos de todos, hasta había convencido a su madre. Eso deja mucho que decir.

El suave vaivén del tren hizo que Eriol desviara su mirada hacia la ventana, para analizar que era lo que estaba haciendo, a donde los estaba guiando todo esto. Analizándolo todo no lo quedo más que afirmar que su comportamiento era bastante infantil frente a los hechos. Pero no lo quedo de otra, en el momento no supo como reaccionar y hasta ahora se le hace difícil el tomar una decisión de cómo proceder. Le costaba aceptar el engaño de Tomoyo, pero solo recordar lo que vio hacia que su rabia y coraje se elevaron inmensurablemente, como ahora. Tomoyo debía aprender...

Movimiento capto su atención por el rabillo de su ojo y vio como Tomoyo estaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá, peleando con las sabanas. De repente Tomoyo se sentó en la cama, todavía con los ojos cerrados y murmuro algo como 'hace calor' y comenzó a deshacer el nudo que mantenía en su lugar su bata. Cuando acabo de pelear con el nudo, Tomoyo, se quito la bata y la dejo a un lado de la cama. Y se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama.

Eriol había estado observando todo el movimiento con mucha atención y gracias a eso se percato de que Tomoyo había optado por ponerse la camisola de color blanco, la cual era de tiras y tenía el corte del escote algo bajo, pero no lo suficiente, para revelar mucho. Y de allí no podía observar nada más, porque Tomoyo estaba arropada hasta la cintura con la sabana.

Eriol se quedo observando a Tomoyo dormir y literalmente no podía pensar en más nada, solo en lo hermosa que era, lo linda que se veía alumbrada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y hacia su cuerpo resplandecer. Las pequeñas gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente... 'Sudor?' pensó Eriol 'Bueno pensándolo bien si hace algo de calor' asimilo Eriol luego de analizar el ambiente de la habitación y corroborar que el también estaba sudando.

Tomoyo volvió a moverse en la cama y esto atrajo de vuelta la mirada de Eriol. En otra de sus guerras con las sabanas, Tomoyo en su sueño, decidió que lo mejor era echarlas a un lado. Y esto capto la total devoción de Eriol, para admirar la figura en la cama del otro lado del pequeño cuarto. Eriol descendió su mirada lentamente por el cuerpo de Tomoyo, empezando en su cara angelical, siguiendo por su cuello, su torso, sus caderas, la forma en que la camisola se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel gracias a que Tomoyo estaba bañada en sudor, lo cual dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Eriol siguió descendiendo su mirada por el cuerpo de Tomoyo hasta sus piernas, donde se percato que la camisola le llegaba hasta medio muslo, siendo las dos últimas pulgadas de la misma una sola tira de encaje muy fina. Sí, ella lo había comprado o se lo habían regalado Eriol daba gracias de todos modos. Tomoyo era un deleite para los ojos.

Otra vez, movimiento capto la atención de Eriol y vio como Tomoyo comenzaba a moverse en un sueño sin descanso. Luego de unos instantes Tomoyo suspiro profundamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama. - Sucede algo? - pregunto Eriol.

Tomoyo levanto la cabeza bruscamente y miro a Eriol, por unos segundos se sorprendió, pero luego le dijo calmadamente. - No te estás muriendo de calor. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se abanicaba el rostro con una mano.

- Sí hace algo de calor. - dijo Eriol mientras la veía detenidamente.

- Algo? Me estoy cocinando aquí donde estoy. - dijo Tomoyo mientras seguía soplándose. Al parecer se le había olvidado por completo como estaba vestida. - Esto no es normal algo debe de sucederle al aire acondicionado.

- Puede ser. - dijo Eriol sin quitarle la vista de encima a Tomoyo.

- Me imagino que no has podido dormir por la calor. - dijo Tomoyo mientras fijaba su miraba en un muy sudado, a la luz de la luna, sexy Eriol. Vestido con una camiseta azul oscuro y unos pantalones largos de dormir del mismo color.

La pregunta agarro a Eriol fuera de bases, mejor que pensara eso a que supiera que no había podido dormir por estar observándola dormir a ella todo este tiempo. - Así es. - dijo Eriol de lo más normal. Pero observo como Tomoyo lo estaba observando con ojos inquisidores, como si estuviera viendo más allá de su mentira. Por lo que Eriol necesitaba una excusa para salir rápido de allí. - Voy a averiguar que sucede con el aire. - dijo Eriol mientras se paraba de la cama y caminaba hasta la puerta. - Ahora vuelvo.

- Voy contigo. - dijo Tomoyo saltando de la cama. - Me haría bien un poco de aire fresco.

Eriol la miro de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta, luego de lo cual le alzó una ceja y mirándola a los ojos le dijo. - Crees que es apropiado que salgas vestida así.

Tomoyo no tuvo que mirar para abajo para recordar que era lo que tenía puesto. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejilla, pero sin quitarle la mirada a Eriol le dijo. - Tienes razón, será mejor que espere aquí.

Y con esto dicho Eriol salio del cuarto. En el pasillo se encontró con dos empleados del tren y con algunos de los inquilinos de las cabinas adjuntas a la de ellos en el vagón número cinco, al parecer uno de los fusibles del aire acondicionado de ese vagón se había quemado y por eso el aparato había dejado de funcionar, pero ya estaban solucionando el problema y en pocos minutos el aire funcionaria de nuevo. Por lo que Eriol emprendió el camino de vuelta a la cabina.

Al entrar se encontró con una muy estresada Tomoyo, con la pesada bata de algodón encima nuevamente, peleando con la única ventana en el cuarto, la cual se negaba ha abrir. Eriol cerro la puerta detrás de él silenciosamente y se quedo observando a Tomoyo un rato peleando con el seguro de la ventana.

- Vamos ventanita ayúdame. - dijo Tomoyo, luego de haber intentado todo lo que se le ocurría para aflojar los dos seguros que mantenían la ventana cerrada. Tomoyo dio un fuerte suspiro y volvió a ejercer presión sobre los seguros, que estaban a ambos lados de la ventana, para tratar de bajar la ventana. Y fue cuando sintió la presencia de Eriol detrás de ella y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta. Eriol paso sus brazos por los lados de Tomoyo y coloco sus manos sobre las de Tomoyo que todavía sostenía los seguros de la ventana.

- Para abrirlas. - dijo Eriol suavecito al oído de Tomoyo. - Debes hundirlos. - dijo Eriol mientras presionada sus pulgares sobre los de Tomoyo, que estaban en el seguro. - Y girarlos hacia arriba. - termino de decir Eriol mientras continuaba con la demostración. - Y ahora empujas con fuerza hacia abajo. - Y allí fue cuando la ventana cedió y abrió por completo, dejando entrar la fresca brisa de la noche por la ventana.

Las ganas de recostarse al pecho de Eriol, como había hecho en el balcón de la que luego sería su casa, fueron tan grandes que a Tomoyo no le quedo más que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse vencer por la tentación. Eriol estaba tan cerca y el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando le hablo al oído todavía estaba presente en su piel. Ya se había hecho costumbre, Tomoyo no podía evitar tener esa reacción cada vez que Eriol le hablaba al oído.

Tomoyo bajo la manos de la ventana ya abierta y Eriol hizo lo mismo. Luego de dos respiraciones profundas Tomoyo se giro hacia Eriol, para mirarlo de frente, y le dijo con su mejor sonrisa. - Gracias.

- El placer es mío. - dijo Eriol todavía hablando bajito y mirando a Tomoyo intensamente.

Esto a Tomoyo la incomodaba un poco, por lo que dijo. - Y pudiste averiguar algo sobre el aire.

- Se quemo un fusible pero ya lo están cambiando en unos minutos estará de vuelta el aire.

- Ah bueno! Me alegro. - dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a moverse para pasar por a lado de Eriol a su cama. Pero Eriol se lo impidió poniendo su brazo derecho en el marco de la ventana. - Eriol si me permites, me gustaría regresar a mi cama para intentar dormir.

- No. - fue la simple respuesta de Eriol.

- No, cómo que no? - dijo Tomoyo a Eriol. Está situación le parecía familiar.

- Antes. - dijo Eriol mientras rozaba los labios de Tomoyo con los suyos. - Creo que merezco una recompensa. - y sin más agarro a Tomoyo, casi, por sorpresa y la beso. El beso inicio de manera brusca, era un beso arrebatador, lleno de pasión que le robo el aliento a Tomoyo y a ella no le quedo más de devolver la misma pasión, luego de que Eriol la agarrara por la nuca con su mano derecha y pasara su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de ella para acercarla más a él.

Y las sensaciones volvieron a hacerse intensas, la pasión y el deseo abundaban en el ambiente, tanto así, que Tomoyo no pudo evitar el querer hundir nuevamente sus manos en el sedoso cabello negro azulado de Eriol y así los hizo. El beso se mantuvo apasionado, demandante, y por unos segundos por la cabeza de Tomoyo paso la loca idea de que Eriol estaba tratando de dejar su marca sobre ella, como si quisiera reafirmarla como de su propiedad a través de sus besos, sus caricias.

Y por una extraña razón a Tomoyo no le importaba, lo único que le importaba eran las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que Eriol la acariciaba, cada vez que recorría sus manos por todo su cuerpo. En algún momento dentro del interludio Tomoyo quedo atrapada entre la ventana y Eriol. Los besos de Eriol se volvieron devastadores, sumamente intensos, Tomoyo sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, le faltaba el aire.

Pero rápidamente fue devuelta a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de Eriol recorrer su muslo izquierdo por debajo del camisón. Tomoyo hecho su cabeza para atrás y la inclino hacia un lado tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero Eriol lo tomo como una invitación a que siguiera descubriendo los placeres que brindaba su cuerpo. Tomoyo no pudo evitar el pequeño suspiro de placer que escapo de sus labios, cuando Eriol comenzó a prestar especial atención en ese punto debajo de la oreja de ella, que tanto la afectaba.

Tomoyo sintió como Eriol le dio un ligero tirón a su muslo invitándola a acercarse más a él y sin más ella obedeció subiendo su pierna hasta la altura de la cadera de Eriol. La de sensaciones que recorrieron el cuerpo de Tomoyo cuando Eriol sin esfuerzo cubrió el resto de la distancia y acerco sus cuerpos más íntimamente.

Eriol abandonó ese punto especial debajo de su oreja y continuo su seductor recorrido por el cuello de Tomoyo con lentos y calidos besos, hasta que encontró el sitio en la base del cuello de Tomoyo donde podía sentir su pulso acelerado, gracias a sus caricias. Por unos segundos Eriol, se sintió muy complacido por las reacciones que lograba evocar en Tomoyo, lo que quería decir que él no le era indiferente. Lo sabía por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus caricias, la forma en que ella devolvía la misma pasión y deseo con cada beso, su respiración acelerada, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Todo indicaba que ella estaba tan consciente de él, como él de ella.

Tomoyo estaba perdida en las sensaciones tenía mucho calor (con todo y que la ventana detrás de ella estaba abierta), le costaba respirar, le costaba pensar algo coherente, sabía que esto no podía seguir así. Pero no encontraba las fuerzas para decirle a Eriol que se detuviera. Eriol todavía estaba prestando atención a su cuello, pero fue lo que paso luego de eso lo que la trajo a la realidad por completo. En algún punto Eriol había desecho el nudo de su bata de eso estaba anuente Tomoyo, lo que la agarro desprevenida fue la mano izquierda de Eriol que retiraba de su hombro su bata y comenzaba a bajar la delicada tira que mantenía el camisón en su lugar. Fue en ese momento que Tomoyo logro calcular las consecuencias de sus acciones. Y reacciono inmediatamente.

- Eriol detente. - dijo Tomoyo demasiado bajito para el gusto de ella. Claro que por ende Eriol la ignoro. Así que tomo una respiración honda, a duras penas y con todas las fuerzas que logro reunir dijo más fuerte. - Eriol basta.

- Por qué debería? - pregunto Eriol con la voz ronca mientras seguía prestándole atención al cuello de Tomoyo.

- Porque quiero que te detengas. - dijo Tomoyo recuperando las riendas de su cerebro. Luego de lo cual puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Eriol y comenzó a empujarlo. - Eriol te dije que basta. - dijo Tomoyo tratando de moverlo, pero era casi imposible.

- No veo por qué. - dijo Eriol sin levantar su cabeza del cuello de Tomoyo, pero luego de unos segundos siguió con su recorrido de besos hasta el oído de Tomoyo y le dijo bajito con voz ronca. - Sí de todos modos haces lo mismo con _él_, porque no conmigo, _Yo_ tengo más de derechos que _él_ ahora.

Tomoyo quedo en total desconcierto por unos segundos. 'De que está hablando' pensó Tomoyo 'De que _él_ está hablando'.- De que estás hablando? - pregunto Tomoyo honestamente. Lo cual ceso por completo las caricias de Eriol.

Eriol volteo a verla a los ojos tan bruscamente que la agarro por sorpresa. La mirada que le dio, le robo el aire de los pulmones a Tomoyo, se veía tan molesto en menos de segundos regreso a él el aura de peligro que lo había rodeado a lo largo del viaje. - ¿Cómo que de que hablo?. - dijo Eriol fríamente en tono molesto. - Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando Eriol. - dijo Tomoyo sinceramente con mucho cuidado.

- Estoy hablando de... - trato de decir Eriol, pero se le hizo imposible, el solo recordar lo que había visto había hecho que su sangre hirviera y que todas las emociones que había sentido en ese momento regresaran a él con más fuerza. Las emociones eran tan fuertes que el solo tocar a Tomoyo lo afectaba de sobremanera y por eso la soltó rápidamente, como si ella fuera un pedazo de hierro caliente que lo quemaba, que lo hería. Eriol dio un paso hacia atrás cerro sus ojos, tomo una respiración profunda y dijo. - No pasa nada. - luego de lo cual abrió los ojos y le dijo en voz fría y calmada. - Será mejor que vayamos a dormir... Mañana será un largo día. - y sin más se dio la vuelta y se metió al baño.

Tomoyo se quedo allí de pie, viendo a Eriol entrar al baño, confundida como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Tomoyo estaba tratando de analizar lo sucedido en los últimos minutos pero no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza. Daba muchas gracias por tener a la pared detrás de ella porque de verdad necesitaba de que apoyarse. Tantas ideas recorrieron por su cabeza que no sabía por donde empezar. Pero había una más potente que el resto. 'De que rayos estaba hablando Eriol, quién era el _él _al que se refería' Muchas ideas dieron vuelta por la cabeza de Tomoyo pero no lograba ponerle el dedo a la herida. Así que decidió mejor optar por un sueño reparador. Eso era lo mejor en estos casos.

Eriol al salir del baño se encontró con Tomoyo acostada en su cama mirando hacia la pared, si estaba dormida o estaba pretendiendo no le importaba, así era mejor. Eriol apago la luz de baño y se metió en su cama. No podía evitar repetir una y otra vez en su cabeza los últimos minutos de su conversación con Tomoyo. Por unos segundos pudo jurar que vio sincera preocupación al no saber a que era lo que él se refería. Pero todos sabemos que Tomoyo es una excelente actriz, por lo que Eriol borro esa idea de su mente. Le era más fácil enfocarse en el enojo, la rabia y el coraje, que tener la esperanza de que todo fuera un malentendido.

_**

* * *

Lunes 5:30 A.M. **_

_Indiferencia._

Esa era la táctica que tenía planeada Eriol utilizar con Tomoyo, pero luego de varias horas de analizar lo sucedido y no poder pegar el ojo en toda la noche, Eriol se dio cuenta que eso sería bastante difícil, para no decir imposible. Y es que el no podía evitar reaccionar ante Tomoyo, ella era toda una tentación. Y estaba tan cerca, para ser más precisos a menos de un metro de distancia en la cama junto a la de él durmiendo tranquilamente.

Tan tranquila se veía que una parte del cerebro de Eriol le repetía una y otra vez que Tomoyo no sería capaz de engañarlo, pero Eriol no podía aceptarlo, no quería, los hechos eran más poderosos que la razón... y además la decisión ya estaba tomada Tomoyo debía aprender su lección... _'Nadie juega con Eriol Hiraguizawa'_.

Eriol se levanto y se sentó en el borde de la cama, todavía era temprano, pero si en toda la noche no había dormido, ahora no lo haría. Por lo que opto por levantarse, darse una ducha y alistarse para cuando llegaran a Burdeos.

Tomoyo se levanto gracias a que alguien sumamente desconsiderado, estaba hablando sumamente alto y no la dejaba seguir durmiendo. Tomoyo intento apaciguar el sonido cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada, pero fue en vano. Así que no le quedo más que quitarse la almohada de la cabeza, abrir los ojos y tirarle dagas con la mirada al culpable. Que por supuesto tenía que ser su lindo marido.

- Buenos Días. - dijo Eriol cuando vio que Tomoyo lo estaba mirando. Acababa de colgar el celular, estaba hablando con el capataz de su hacienda arreglando unos últimos detalles sobre un asunto que necesitaba se resolviera y para que los recibiera en la estación cuando llegaran a Saint-Emilion. Eriol al ver la mirada asesina que le estaba enviando, la chica con el cabello revuelto acostada en la cama, se sonrió internamente y le dijo. - Veo que nos levantamos con temperamento por las mañanas. Lo tendré presente para más adelante.

Luego de enviarle más dagas con la mirada, después de ese comentario, Tomoyo le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Seis y quince. - dijo Eriol luego de ojear su reloj. - Será mejor que te vistas rápido si quieres alcanzar a desayunar.

Tomoyo se restregó los ojos mientras se levantaba de la cama. Ahora era la primera vez que veía bien a Eriol llevaba puesto unos jeans azul oscuro ajustados, una camisa manga larga de rayitas delgaditas celestes remangada hasta los codos y llevaba una chaqueta crema colgada del brazo. Tenía el cabello mojado, por lo que recién había salido de la ducha. - Primero me voy a dar una ducha. - dijo Tomoyo mientras pasaba a lado de Eriol a agarrar su maleta y subirla a la cama.

- Cómo quieras, te espero en el comedor. - Y sin más Eriol abrió la puerta y se fue.

Media hora después Tomoyo encontró a Eriol tomando café y leyendo el periódico local. Tomoyo se sentó en la mesa frente a Eriol y pidió un desayuno bastante fuerte, no sabía que le esperaba durante el día, así que lo mejor era prepararse. Como estaba en la campiña francesa había optado por vestir unos pantalones estilo pescador color crema a la cadera y un suéter de tiritas blanco, el juego iba acompañado por una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón, pero la había dejado en el cuarto. Como ella estaba consciente los días de verano en Francia pueden ser muy calurosos opto por usar una ropa ligera, y claro como siempre el cabello recogido en una cola.

Tomoyo termino su comida con calma y luego comenzó a leer el periódico también, no había que hacer y todavía les quedaba una hora de viaje.

Al bajar en la estación en Burdeos Eriol le informo que todavía tenían que tomar otro tren, que era el que los llevaría a Saint-Emilion. Por lo que Tomoyo tomo una respiración profunda y se dispuso viajar otra vez en tren. El viaje en el segundo tren fue más tranquilo y los paisajes ni hablar, eran todo un deleite para los ojos, la fusión de colores y texturas mientras pasaban a través de las praderas francesas era bellísimo.

Tomoyo se mantuvo entretenida, los cuarenta minutos que duro el viaje, viendo por la ventana el paisaje. Al irse aproximando al pueblo Tomoyo noto como por hectáreas se extendían los viñedos que hacían tan famosa la región. Se dice que el mejor vino de Francia proviene de Saint-Emilion. Tomoyo estaba emocionada por conocer el pueblo.

Al bajar en la estación del tren en Saint-Emilion, los recibió un hombre que Eriol identifico como el capataz de sus tierras. Tomoyo muy cortésmente saludo al señor y recibió con su mejor sonrisa las felicitaciones que le dio el señor por su boda con el señor Eriol. Tomoyo no pudo evitar la familiaridad con que lo trataba el empleado y le pareció interesante, para un hombre en la posición de Eriol tener ese grado de confianza con sus empleados.

Luego Tomoyo dejo a los dos hombres, Eriol y el señor Patrick (Tomoyo descubrió que ese era el nombre del capataz), para que se pusieran al día sobre los últimos hechos relevantes ocurridos en los viñedos de Eriol. Mientras Tomoyo aprovecho para pasar su mirada, sobre el pueblo.

La estación del tren estaba ubicada en una colina, por lo que se veía el pueblo perfectamente desde allí. Tomoyo comenzó a observar las casas, todos con un estilo barroco muy bonitas, era como ver una ciudad detenida en el tiempo. En los balcones de todas las casas, resaltaban los diversos colores de las flores que los adornaban dándole un toque especial a las calles y avenidas de la ciudad.

Luego de unos minutos de estar observando los alrededores Tomoyo decidió regresar su atención a Eriol y el señor Patrick mientras hablaban, en Francés, que bueno que entendía perfectamente lo que hablaban sino seria bastante penoso estar allí parada sin entender nada. Pero cuando comenzó a prestar real atención a la conversación ya estaban acabando y solo escucho a Patrick afirmarle a Eriol que todos los arreglos que había pedido se habían hecho al pie de la letra. Tomoyo no le presto mucha atención al asunto porque pensó que tendría que ver con los negocios de Eriol.

_Si tan solo supiera..._

Eriol se despidió de Patrick y guió a Tomoyo hasta un jeep que los estaba esperando en la calle cargado con sus maletas. El Jeep lo había traído Patrick con un ayudante, para que Eriol lo utilizara. El jeep era color negro y no tenía techo, bueno como si lo necesitara con las calores que hacían en esos días.

Eriol guió el carro a través de la ciudad sin detenerse. Estuvo conduciendo cerca de media hora a través de los acres y acres de terreno cubiertos por los viñedos a lo largo del camino, cuando cerca de una intersección dio un giro a la izquierda y entro a un espeso bosque, manejo unos quince minutos más por el bosque, pasando bache tras bache, la carretera desde que habían entrado al bosque se había vuelto difícil.

Al final del penoso camino vieron un claro y fue cuando Eriol dijo. - Ya llegamos.

Tomoyo miro a sus alrededores, el claro, estaba rodeado por puro y espeso bosque, no se veía ni un alma en los alrededores, lo único que había era una pequeña y descuidada cabaña al centro del claro. Tomoyo miro la cabaña con algo de aprensión pero no dijo nada.

Eriol detuvo el carro frente a la misma. Era una pequeña cabaña de dos pisos, la planta baja estaba echa de piedra y el piso superior de madera, para llegar a este se debía utilizar la escalera ubicada en la parte de afuera de la casa; se veía que la misma estaba un poco descuidada, como si nadie viviera allí desde hace mucho tiempo. Al lado de la pequeña cabaña había lo que parecía un establo lo suficientemente grande para meter un carro, como el de Eriol.

Eriol se bajo del carro y se dirigió a la parte de atrás donde estaban las maletas. Tomoyo se bajo del auto y lo siguió. Eriol ya había puesto las dos maletas en el piso, cuando tomo la de él y le dijo. - Será mejor que entremos.

- Eriol. - llamó Tomoyo antes que este diera algún paso en dirección a la escalera. Ahora que veía de cerca la casa, se veía en condiciones poco adecuadas para que alguien viviera en ella, por lo que tenía que confirmar. - Solo te quería preguntar si aquí es donde vamos a quedarnos durante está semana. - dijo Tomoyo en tono un poco consternado.

Eriol levanto una ceja sarcásticamente y le dijo. - Algún problema? - En un tonito que a Tomoyo no le gusto para nada. - O Acaso la _señora_ desea ir a otro lugar más contemporáneo a su nueva posición social.

La manera en que le habló hizo que a Tomoyo le hirviera la sangre, mínimo ella era una de esas chicas frufrú que no aguanta ni cinco minutos lejos de la civilización y las comodidades, la sorpresa que se iba a llevar. - Por supuesto que no. - dijo Tomoyo con fiereza, agarro su maleta y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. 'Qué se cree este' pensó Tomoyo mientras subía las escaleras 'Sí piensa que le voy a rogar para que me lleve a otro lado está bien equivocado... Primero muerta'

_Cuidado con lo que deseas..._

Eriol la miro divertido, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Y emprendió camino por las escaleras detrás de Tomoyo. Al llegar al balcón donde estaba la puerta de entrada Tomoyo se detuvo a esperar que Eriol llegara con la llaves para abrir la puerta. Eriol llego a donde Tomoyo estaba sacó las llaves de la puerta de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. - Las damas primero. - dijo Eriol haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Tomoyo lo miro con su mejor mirada asesina y entro a la casa con la frente en alto cargando su maleta.

El lugar era la pesadilla de cualquier fanático de la limpieza, todo estaba lleno de polvo, telarañas y otro poco de cosas que Tomoyo no quería ni preguntar que eran. La cara que puso tuvo que haberle dado algún tipo de idea a Eriol de lo que le parecía a Tomoyo el lugar.

- Algún problema querida. - dijo Eriol sarcásticamente.

Tomoyo se volteo a verlo, ya que este había entrado a la cabaña detrás de ella. - Para nada querido. - dijo Tomoyo en el mismo tono que el estaba utilizando. - No hay problema que no tenga solución.

Eriol le sonrió fríamente y le dijo. - Me alegra mucho que pienses de esa manera. Espero que tengas esa idea presente los próximos días... Tal vez necesites recordártela constantemente.

Tomoyo le sostuvo la mirada. Una pregunta tácita revoloteaba por el ambiente.

'_Me estás retando'_

Eriol levanto una ceja sarcásticamente, la mirada de Tomoyo le decía todo, ella era muy transparente no tenía que poner lo que estaba pensando en palabras. Por lo que el tampoco.

'_Tú que crees'_

Tomoyo vio como Eriol levanto una ceja sarcásticamente. Definitivamente la estaba retando y Tomoyo Daidoji no era mujer de rendirse sin antes dar batalla. 'Dos pueden jugar ese juego' pensó Tomoyo luego de lo cuál ella también levanto una ceja sarcásticamente y se volteó a estudiar la cabaña. Dejando que su respuesta llenara el ambiente que los rodeaba.

'_Reto aceptado'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: Hola! Como están? Espero que excelente y que en todas sus actividades les vaya muy bien.

Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, la verdad lo publique con un nudo en el estomago, es que el pobre no me terminaba de convencer.

Pero vieron les dije que se preparan para un giro; Allí está la cosa, en guerra avisada no muere soldado. Pero bueno, al parecer las cosas se están calentando por aquí jejejeje. Les dije que las cosas se iban a comenzar a poner _más_ interesantes jujujuju. Este capitulo, que les puedo decir, creo que me pase con la escena del tren. Y por lo que quiero que pase en está historia me voy a seguir pasando. XD

Como ven está fue la **primera parte **de este capitulo, si les digo la verdad iba para las treinta paginas como el anterior, pero me decidí por no ponerlas a leer algo tan largo y lo corte por la mitad. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De verdad, ese capitulo no iba a terminar allí, sí ustedes supieran lo que viene... Yo creo que por eso no se entiende lo que busca Eriol con todo esto, aunque si lo pienso muchas veces actuar bajo impulso como resultado de los celos, puede llevar a un comportamiento irracional por si solo, ya no se que estoy hablando. Bueno lo hecho, hecho está.

Otra cosita, el pueblo de Saint-Emilion si existe y esta cerca de la ciudad de Burdeos en Francia, leí de el en una revista y se veía tan pintoresco que decidí meterlo en mi historia.

Por cierto por allí me preguntaron de que me gradué, bueno obtuve mi titulo de Licenciada en Finanzas. WUJU!

Bueno ya me despido, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A TODAS a **Karen Thalía, Ayin, 2Miru, Emma, Undine, Mia T., Ly Malfoy, Ina Black, Basilea Daudojiu, Kagura Haruno, Saori Luna, Milfy Sakuraba, Kibun No Tenshi, Mary Tonks, Suri-Chan, Hikari, Yumi, Pily-Chan, Lizzy86, Shami y Sony Lee.**

Saludos! Cuídense, pórtense bien, suerte en la escuela, en el trabajo y todo lo demás. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer. DEJEN SU REVIEW! PLEASE! Me gustaría saber que piensan.

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	13. Saint Emilion P 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de está historia pertenecen a la genialidad de las chicas de CLAMP. Gracias CLAMP!

**Nota: **Casi treinta páginas, que lo disfruten. XD

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

'Me estás retando'

_Eriol levanto una ceja sarcásticamente, la mirada de Tomoyo le decía todo, ella era muy transparente no tenía que poner lo que estaba pensando en palabras. Por lo que el tampoco._

'Tú que crees'

_Tomoyo vio como Eriol levanto una ceja sarcásticamente. Definitivamente la estaba retando y Tomoyo Daidoji no era mujer de rendirse sin antes dar batalla. 'Dos pueden jugar ese juego' pensó Tomoyo luego de lo cuál ella también levanto una ceja sarcásticamente y se volteó a estudiar la cabaña. Dejando que su respuesta llenara el ambiente que los rodeaba._

'Reto aceptado'

**Capitulo Trece: "Saint-Emilion" **

**PARTE II**

La cabaña a donde la había traído Eriol era un poco menos que habitable, pero tampoco era lo peor de lo peor. La habitación era un solo cuarto gigante, apenas entrabas lo primero que veías era la cocina en frente de ti. Del otro lado del cuarto al fondo, había una chimenea de piedra, frente a la cual estaban ubicados dos bancos de madera, uno en frente del otro, bastante largos, que contaban con respaldar de mimbre. Y lo más interesante era que entre la cocina y los bancos de mimbre había una sola cama doble.

Tomoyo paso su mirada por el lugar por última vez y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en Eriol. - Bueno será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra si queremos convertir _esto_ en un lugar medianamente habitable. - dijo Tomoyo señalando con sus manos el lugar.

- Muy cierto. - dijo Eriol. - Entonces mientras arreglas aquí, voy a mandar a traer víveres y de paso revisar como va la cosecha de este año en el viñedo.

Tomoyo lo miro con dagas en los ojos. - Y piensas dejarme aquí sola, con todo lo que hay que hacer.

- Estoy más que seguro que puedes arreglártelas sola. - Y sin más Eriol se dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta.

Tomoyo clavo su mirada en la espalda de Eriol mientras salía de la cabaña. Luego de unos segundos de que Eriol hubiera desaparecido de su rango de visión, fue que reacciono y salio por la puerta de la casa detrás de Eriol. Pero este ya se estaba subiendo al carro y antes de que pudiera decir algo ya había arrancado.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo, que estaba parada en el balcón de la cabaña con los brazos cruzados, y le sonrió. Una sonrisa de satisfacción total.

Tomoyo lo miro extrañada, no hallaba que pensar de Eriol, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue 'Desgraciado' mientras miraba el auto de Eriol desaparecer por la carretera de tierra por donde habían llegado.

Tomoyo tomo tres respiraciones profundas para calmarse. Tenía que concentrarse no podía darle el gusto a Eriol de verla derrotada en este pequeño juego, que ella ni siquiera sabía porque había empezado.

_**

* * *

Dos Horas después en la Cabaña **_

Limpiar, limpiar, limpiar. Era lo único que había hecho Tomoyo las últimas dos horas, y entre más tiempo transcurría más ganas de ahorcar a Eriol tenía.

Por suerte a los cuarenta y cinco minutos de la partida de Eriol, el señor Patrick se había aparecido con víveres y enseres para la limpieza. Lo único que había logrado hacer Tomoyo en todo ese tiempo era barrer, con una escoba toda desbaratada que había encontrado en una esquina, y sacudir los muebles con un trapo viejo.

El señor Patrick, al ver el dilema de Tomoyo, se ofreció a ayudarla. Cosa que Tomoyo agradeció mucho, porque sin él no se abría percatado que la única forma de conseguir agua era de un pozo que había detrás de la casa.

Entre ella y el señor Patrick movieron muebles, limpiaron por aquí y por allá, dejando a la cabaña medianamente habitable. Luego de lo cual Tomoyo decidió que lo mejor era lavar las sabanas y las cortinas. El señor Patrick le consiguió un cubo, agua y jabón con lo que a Tomoyo no le quedo más que lavar a mano todo.

Y ahora aquí estaba tomando un descanso junto al señor Patrick, luego de tender todo lo que había lavado. Ambos estaban sentados en la escalera de la casa compartiendo un plato de ensalada de frutas, hecho a la velocidad de la luz, porque el hambre ya los estaba atacando.

Según los cálculos de Tomoyo eran pasadas la una de la tarde y al pequeño valle lo recorría una brisa fresca. Era una tarde de verano muy bonita y decidió que lo mejor era disfrutarla. Por suerte su francés era fluido y el señor Patrick bastante conversador. Tomoyo le pregunto del pueblo, si tenía familia, a que se dedicaba, entre otras cosas. La conversación siguió de manera amena por un largo rato, pero cuando cayo en preguntas sobre Eriol y sus andanzas por el área, el señor Patrick se volvió reacio y cambio el tema.

Tomoyo lo dejo pasar y solo lanzo un comentario al aire. - Pagaría lo que fuera por darme un baño en una tina.

El señor Patrick la miro y le dijo. - No habrá tina, pero puedo llenarle de agua una barril que hay dentro del lugar que normalmente usan para bañarse.

- En serio. - dijo Tomoyo esperanzada, pero luego una pregunta invadió su cerebro. - Y donde esta ese lugar?

- Venga que la llevo. - dijo Patrick mientras se levantaba de la escalera y comenzaba a bajar. Tomoyo también se levanto y siguió al señor Patrick hasta la parte de atrás de la casa. Luego de pasar las sabanas tendidas, el señor Patrick le enseño el lugar. - Es allí.

Tomoyo miro la edificación con aprensión, eran cuatro paredes y un techo de zinc, que parecían estar a punto de caerse. Tomoyo se acerco y abrió la puerta de madera, adentro estaba tan mal como afuera. El señor Patrick al ver la cara de estrés de Tomoyo se sonrió y le dijo. - No se preocupe señora yo lo voy a limpiar y se lo voy a dejar listo para usar.

- Muchas Gracias - dijo Tomoyo aliviada. - Por mientras voy a limpiar lo que ensuciamos en la cocina. Y sin más Tomoyo se dio la vuelta a buscar todo lo que habían ensuciado y llevarlo hasta cerca del pozo para poder lavarlo. No estaba tan loca como para ponerse a cargar tanques de agua hasta la cocina para fregar.

Entre lo que iba, venía y terminaba de limpiar los detalles paso otra hora. Momento en el cual el señor Patrick había terminado de limpiar el baño.

- Listo señora Hiraguizawa. - dijo Patrick mientras entraba a la cabaña.

A Tomoyo le recorrió un escalofrió con el 'señora Hiraguizawa', con el señora no era tan grave porque tenía que aceptar que su estado civil había cambiado, pero el Hiraguizawa era lo que le ponía los pelos de punta. - Por favor solo Tomoyo.

- Está bien señora Tomoyo.

Tomoyo solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, algunas costumbres no se pueden cambiar. - Oiga, le quería dar las gracias por toda su ayuda.

- No se preocupe señora estoy para servirle en lo que necesite. - dijo Patrick con una sonrisa sincera. - Bueno ya le deje el baño listo, pero antes de irme voy a llenar el tanque de agua de la cocina para que no pase trabajo.

- Se lo voy a agradecer. - dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía. Y con eso dicho agarro su maleta y la puso sobre la cama, para comenzar a sacar lo que iba a utilizar en el baño. Durante todo ese tiempo, el señor Patrick fue y regreso con varios cubos de agua hasta que logro llenar el tanque de la cocina. Se despidió de Tomoyo y está le volvió a agradecer su ayuda y lo invito a pasar por la cabaña al día siguiente para seguir conversando.

Tomoyo se despidió del señor Patrick desde el balcón y cuando el jeep de este estuvo fuera de su vista, se dirigió al baño. Tomoyo llevaba todo lo que necesitaba en una bolsa y la toalla en una mano. A llegar al fatídico lugar, a Tomoyo no le quedo más que respirar profundo y entrar.

El lugar había mejorado bastante, se podía decir que estaba limpio. Tomoyo dejo todo en una banco que había en una esquina y se aproximo al barril con agua. Por unos segundos le paso por la mente no bañarse, pero estaba tan sucia, que no había de otra.

Tomoyo comenzó a desvestirse y luego inicio su baño a cubetazos. Había tanto silencio a su alrededor que tenía los nervios de punta, así que para calmarse comenzó a cantar.

_**

* * *

Con Eriol **_

Luego de haber salido de la cabaña esa mañana, Eriol había decidido aclarar su mente dando una vuelta por su viñedo. Estaban apunto de recoger la cosecha y todo iba de maravilla según le había explicado uno capataces de la finca.

Después de horas de dar vueltas por aquí y por allá, saludando a todo el mundo y poniéndose al corriente de las actividades en el viñedo, fue que decidió regresar a la cabaña donde había dejado a Tomoyo. Todas las horas que estuvo entretenido en el viñedo lo habían ayudado a calmarse. Estaba poniendo las cosas en perspectiva y analizando sus acciones... Era un comienzo, aunque todavía estaba molesto.

Al estacionar su jeep le sorprendió no ver a Tomoyo salir a recibirlo con un par de piedras por dejarla sola limpiando. Se bajo del carro, preparado mentalmente para lo que fuera. Subió las escaleras y entro a la casa pero no encontró a Tomoyo por ningún lado, de lo que si se percato fue de que ella no había perdido el tiempo y había limpiado todo de cabo a rabo.

Una ligera capa de preocupación le cubrió el cuerpo, hasta que escucho que alguien cantaba y enseguida reconoció la voz de Tomoyo. Presto atención a la melodía unos instantes para ubicar de donde provenía y se dio cuenta que era del patio de atrás, por lo que salio de la casa y emprendió camino hacia el mismo.

Paso su mirada con interés por el tendedero, donde yacían las sabanas y cortinas ya secas. Eriol camino a través de ellas lentamente mientras se dejaba envolver por la canción, que Tomoyo estaba cantando. La letra de la canción era triste, melancólica, casi rayaba en lo deprimente, pero por alguna razón al escuchar a Tomoyo cantándola todo eso cambiaba.

Eriol se quedo de pie a unos metros de donde se encontraba ella, solo escuchándola cantar, hasta que todo se vio detenido abruptamente por el grito ahogado de Tomoyo. Se escucharon unos estruendos dentro del baño y Eriol se acerco rápidamente a la puerta para entrar. Pero justo cuando tenía la mano en la manigueta la puerta se abrió de golpe. Y del lugar salio una muy estresada Tomoyo, con solo una pequeña toalla blanca encima.

Tomoyo salio tan rápido del baño que ni se fijo a donde iba y se estrello con Eriol. Por unos segundos perdió el balance, pero rápidamente Eriol la agarro por la cintura y la estabilizo atrayéndola hacia él.

La cara de sorpresa de Tomoyo solo duro unos segundos, luego de lo cual - Hay una tarántula dentro del baño. - dijo mientras ponía cara de asco. - Es de las que tienen pelo y los ojos rojos y... Sácala.

- Por que debería? - pregunto Eriol divertido mientras miraba el estado de Tomoyo, tenía el cabello recogido en lo alto de su cabeza con unos palitos chinos y lo único que cargaba encima era una minúscula toalla blanca, que por la forma en que la tenia agarrada no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Solo la sostenía cerrada con su mano derecha en la espalda. El sol de la tarde hacia maravillas en la piel mojada y perfumada de Tomoyo... Era una tentación demasiado grande para cualquiera.

- Como que por qué? - dijo Tomoyo molesta. - Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer luego de que me la he pasado toda la mañana limpiando este lugar.

Eriol suspiro profundo, ella tenía razón. - Uhm...

- Por favor Eriol. - dijo Tomoyo. - Es una araña así de grande. - dijo mientras le mostraba a Eriol con _ambas_ manos el tamaño de la tarántula, que por cierto según Tomoyo era del tamaño de la cara de una persona. Mientras tanto Eriol rápidamente agarraba la toalla donde Tomoyo la había soltado evitando que esta cayera.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo a los ojos mientras esta volvía a agarrar la toalla de donde la había soltado. Ni rastro de conciencia de lo que había hecho, al parecer más la preocupaba la tarántula que cualquier otra cosa. Había sido un movimiento inconciente e inocente. - Está bien. - dijo Eriol mientras retrocedía un paso y soltaba a Tomoyo. Ella le sonrió como agradecimiento y se hecho a un lado para que Eriol entrara. - Y donde la viste? - pregunto Eriol mientras entraba al baño.

Tomoyo parada desde el umbral de la puerta le señalo. - En esa esquina, creo que corrió detrás del barril.

Eriol camino hasta el barril y se asomo por detrás del barril y en efecto allí estaba en el piso, la indefensa tarántula más asustada que Tomoyo. - Ya la vi.

- No la mates. - dijo Tomoyo rápidamente. - solo échala lejos de aquí. - Eriol la miro confundido. - Que le tenga pánico, no implica que tenga que morir por ello la pobre tarántula. - dijo Tomoyo preocupada por lo que Eriol fuera a hacer con el animalito.

- Está bien. - dijo Eriol mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Que vas a hacer? - dijo Tomoyo mientras veía a Eriol salir del baño.

- Necesito buscar algo con que empujarla para que salga de allí. - dijo Eriol mientras se agachaba y recogía un pedazo de rama de árbol que había en el piso. Entro de nuevo al baño y le dijo a Tomoyo. - Será mejor que te alejes de la puerta. - y sin más se volteo hacia el barril para sacar a la tarántula. Luego de varios minutos de lucha logro sacar a la tarántula por la puerta y la empujo hasta que se metió por el monte.

Al darse la vuelta Eriol vio a Tomoyo de pie junto a la puerta y no pudo evitar recorrer su mirada de arriba ha abajo y devuelta. Tomoyo era la visión de la tentación en persona y la brisa soplando moviendo ligeramente los mechones de cabello que se habían soltado del peinado, lo único que hacían era mejorar de sobremanera la imagen que presentaba. 'Nada bueno puede salir de esto' pensó Eriol con pesar mientras veía como Tomoyo se ponía roja como un tomate, después de haber analizado porque Eriol la había visto de esa forma.

Tomoyo agarro con fuerza la toalla y le dijo. - Gracias. - levanto su barbilla en el aire, manteniendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba luego de recapitular sobre lo que había pasado luego de que había salido corriendo del baño, y le dijo. - Si me disculpas voy a terminar de vestirme. - Se dio la vuelta y entro al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Eriol se quedo esperando fuera del baño mientras Tomoyo se vestía. Al salir Tomoyo no hizo más que verlo de reojo y siguió su camino ignorándolo por completo. Eriol no hizo más que quedarse mirando a Tomoyo mientras caminaba hacia la casa, llevaba puesto un pantalón corto color negro y una camisa de tiritas celeste. Eriol respiro profundo y miro al cielo tratando de agarrar fuerzas para lo venía.

Tomoyo detuvo su andar hacia la casa a medio camino para recoge la ropa seca. Eriol camino detrás de ella hasta donde ella estaba. - Y cómo te fue hoy. - dijo mientras veía a Tomoyo luchar para recoger las sabanas, mientras cargaba su bolsa en un hombro y la toalla en el otro.

- De maravilla. - dijo en tono sarcástico mientras recogía las sabanas.

- Me alegro. - dijo Eriol

Tomoyo termino con la fila de sabanas y cortinas, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta donde estaba Eriol, dejando caer en sus brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria la ropa. - Pues, me alegro que te alegre. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se daba la vuelta con la frente en alto y emprendía su camino a la casa nuevamente.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo irse y no pudo evitar sonreírse amargamente, si no fuera porque todavía estaba molesto con ella por lo sucedido, esto sería lo más divertido del mundo. Verla enojada le fascinaba.

Eriol se percato que Tomoyo ya había desaparecido de su rango de visión por lo que emprendió el camino hacia la casa. Al entrar por la puerta se percato de que Tomoyo estaba arreglando su maleta. Eriol por su parte camino hasta el banco más cercano y antes de que pudiera dejar caer su carga Tomoyo le dijo sin voltear a verlo - En esa esquina están las cornisas de las cortinas. - luego de cual se volteo a verlo con las manos en la cintura. - Espero que sepas lo que tienes que hacer.

Y claro que lo sabía, tenía que soltar su carga al piso, caminar hasta donde estaba Tomoyo de pie con un pantalón demasiado corto y demasiado pegado para la salud mental de cualquier hombre, y besarla hasta el olvido. Sacarle de la mente al idiota ese que se hacia llamar su novio y ...

- Eriol me estás oyendo. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le pasaba una mano por la cara para ver si reaccionaba.

- Sí - dijo Eriol mirándola extraño, según Tomoyo, por unos segundos sus ojos se oscurecieron y su mirada se volvió tan intensa, que Tomoyo no sabía que pensar.

- Me alegro... entonces que esperas. - dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina a buscar una botella de agua, de las que había traído el señor Patrick.

- Yo solo pase por aquí a buscar algo y me iba enseguida, pero tu pequeño dilema en el baño me entretuvo.

Tomoyo lo miro con dagas en los ojos. Después de todo lo que ella había hecho, él no podía hacer esa pequeña cosa. - Así que te entretuve... Bien. - dijo Tomoyo fríamente, si el creía que la iba ver hacer un berrinche el estaba muy equivocado. Tomoyo tomo aire y le sonrió, una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. - No te preocupes déjalas por allí, que yo lo haré después.

Todos los instintos de Eriol le decían corre, porque sabían que al volcán le faltaba poco para explotar. Pero por alguna retorcida razón la idea cada vez se hacia más tentadora.

Tomoyo camino hasta su maleta saco un libro y salio por la puerta sin decir palabra. Estaba molesta... No, estaba más que molesta, estaba a punto de reventar, tenía ganas de gritar. Pero no. Ante todo ella era una dama y no iba a permitir que su 'dizque' marido le pusiera los nervios de punta, solo para su deleite personal.

Y era cierto, porque después de mucho pensarlo, eso era lo único que se le ocurría para justificar lo que sucedía. Eriol hacia todo esto solo porque le gustaba verla enojada. Ya una vez se lo había hecho saber, tal vez esa era la razón de todo esto. Pero aún con este razonamiento Tomoyo no podía dejar de pensar que había algo más profundo detrás de todo el asunto.

Tomoyo bajo las escaleras con paso fuerte y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el árbol más cercano, un cedro gigante. Verificó que no había nada peligroso en el piso y se sentó a la sombra del árbol a leer.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo, a través de la ventana, sentarse debajo del árbol y decidió que lo mejor era retirarse por el momento, de todos modos quería visitar su casa antes de que oscureciera. Eriol dejo su carga de sabanas y cortinas en el banco, y agarro su maleta para sacar lo que venia a buscar. Diez minutos después estaba sentado en su carro con dirección a su residencia en Saint-Emilion.

Al llegar a su casa lo recibieron el conglomerado de todos sus empleados, esperando poder ver a su esposa, de la cual habían escuchado maravillas por parte del señor Patrick. Pero en vano fue la espera al ver que Eriol llegaba solo. Eriol saludo a todos y se dejo abrazar por su casera la señora Mary, a la cual tenia cerca de un año sin ver. La señora Mary era una mujer mayor, que siempre lo ha tratado como si fuera uno más de sus hijos. Cosa que a Eriol le encantaba. - Pero mira que flaco estás. No te estás alimentando bien, sabía que la vida en la ciudad te arruinaría.- dijo la señora Mary mientras caminaba junto a él hasta la puerta de la casa.

Decir que la residencia de Eriol en Saint-Emilion era una simple casa era decir sandeces. La casa de Eriol, era _la_ mansión del pueblo. Era toda de piedra color crema, tenía dos pisos y se respiraba un aire casero que a Eriol siempre le había fascinado, es más, había comprado la propiedad por eso.

La mansión se posaba de manera imponente sobre la colina ubicada en el centro del área por donde se extendían todos sus viñedos. Hasta más allá de donde la vista llegaba se extendía su propiedad. Colina tras colina de plantaciones de uvas se extendían a lo largo y a lo ancho, dándole un toque pintoresco al lugar.

Eriol paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la señora Mary y le dijo de forma cariñosa. - Señora Mary no puede ser que no tengo más de cinco minutos de poner pie aquí y usted ya me está regañando. - Termino de decir Eriol mientras le sonreía a la señora Mary.

- Y te seguiré regañando. - dijo la señora Mary seria. - Como es eso que te casaste y llevas a tu esposa a la casucha esa. Patrick me lo contó todo, teniendo está casa como puedes hacerle eso a la pobre chica.

- Señora Mary, ese es un tema que no me gustaría discutir en estos instantes. - dijo Eriol mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la señora Mary y luego comenzaba a subir las escaleras al piso superior lo más pronto posible. - Estoy muerto, voy a darme un baño.

- _Jovencito_ estás muy equivocado si piensas que te vas a escapar de darme un explicación. - dijo la señora Mary con las manos en la cintura y en tono autoritario. - Si no estás en media hora en la cocina, yo misma voy y te saco del baño.

Con el 'jovencito' a Eriol le recorrió un escalofrío, conocía muy bien que significaba cuando la señora Mary usaba ese tono con él, por lo que no le quedo más que asentir y correr por su vida.

Ya en la ducha Eriol dejo que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo mientras analizaba su situación. Que era lo que realmente le molestaba de todo lo que había pasado, que Tomoyo todavía sintiera algo por Kenji o que le habían pisoteado el orgullo. Ver a Tomoyo en brazos de otro, el solo recordarlo hacia que le hirviera la sangre, ella era su esposa, de él, de nadie más. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas y no encontraba ningún pensamiento racional, solo que se sentía seguro teniendo a Tomoyo en aquella cabaña alejada de todos.

Luego de unos minutos al repasar lo que había pensado Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente y decir. - Me estoy volviendo loco... Tomoyo que me has hecho.

_**

* * *

Con Tomoyo **_

- Pero que coraje me da. - Dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba de un lado para otro dentro de la cabaña. - El es insoportable, no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que le pasa o que es lo que quiere... Argh... - Tomoyo del coraje ya no encontraba palabras. - Pero si cree que me voy a dejar vencer está bien equivocado.

De la boca de ella no saldría queja alguna de la situación en la que se encontraba. Sola en una cabaña en medio de la nada, sin agua, sin luz, sin teléfono. Solo una pequeña linterna como su aliada.

Ya era de noche y se había tenido que poner otro de los fatídicos regalos de sus 'fabulosas' mejores amigas (está vez le había tocado ponerse el negro). Ellas eran otras que se la iban a pagar cuando regresara a Japón. Tomoyo estaba tan molesta que comenzaba a ver rojo, hasta se le habían quitado las ganas de comer.

En eso escucho un carro llegar y al ver por la ventana, corroboro que era Eriol el que acababa de llegar. Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia la cama mientras amarraba con fuerza el nudo de su bata de algodón. - Y que vea donde va a dormir porque la cama es mía. - dijo Tomoyo decidida mientras se metía a la cama, apagaba la linterna y se acostaba en todo el centro de la cama.

_**

* * *

Con Eriol **_

Lo único que había sacado Eriol con su visita a su casa, era un supremo dolor de cabeza gracias al sermón de más de una hora de la señora Mary, sobre como un esposo debe tratar a su esposa.

Realmente estaba cansado, Eriol subió las escaleras lentamente y con pesadez. De verdad, no tenía humor para discutir, por suerte al abrir la puerta de la cabaña se encontró con todo en silencio y en calma. Tomoyo se encontraba dormida, al menos eso parecía, en la cama. Solo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana definía su silueta entre todas las sombras. Eriol la miro desde el umbral de la puerta y no pudo evitar pensar que nunca se cansaría de verla así, durmiendo tranquilamente... Llena de paz.

Decidió que lo mejor era entrar sigilosamente para no molestarla. Cerro la puerta con cuidado y camino hasta donde había dejado su maleta para buscar su ropa de dormir.

Tomoyo estaba durmiendo de costado, mirando hacia la chimenea. En cuanto Eriol entro había sentido su mirada sobre ella y por unos segundos Tomoyo sintió que le faltaba el aire, como era posible que solo con mirarle el tuviera ese efecto sobre ella. Era como si su mirada pesara tanto, hasta más, que la forma como la acaricia cuando la besa.

Pero luego, el peso de la mirada de Eriol se había levantado de donde ella estaba y escucho mientras este caminaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación, quedando dentro del rango de visión de Tomoyo. 'De seguro ha de creer que estoy dormida' pensó Tomoyo mientras veía a Eriol abrir su maleta y buscar dentro de ella.

Tomoyo estaba mirando todo lo que Eriol hacia con los ojos entrecerrados, vio como sacaba de su maleta su ropa de dormir y volvía a cerrarla. Vio como se quitaba su chaqueta y luego como sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar su camisa muy lentamente. En eso Eriol se dio la vuelta por completo y quedo de espaldas a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar deleitarse con la vista que tenía en frente, Eriol muy lentamente se saco la camisa del pantalón y comenzó a quitársela. La forma en que los músculos de Eriol se contraían con el movimiento tenían a Tomoyo con la boca seca, la luz de la luna sobre la piel desnuda de Eriol, solo ayudaba al creciente aumento de la temperatura en la habitación. Tomoyo tenía calor. (N/A: Tomen 5 segundos para imaginárselo...jejeje)

Luego tampoco pudo evitar _deleitarse _al ver como Eriol se ponía la camiseta que utilizaría para dormir, aunque era una lastima que interrumpiera la vista panorámica que tenía unos instantes atrás, igual el movimiento de fuertes músculos bajo la piel de Eriol mantenía a Tomoyo con la boca seca. Eriol exudaba una fuerza y una seguridad que Tomoyo jamás había visto en ningún otro hombre.

Y en eso Tomoyo vio como las manos de Eriol se movieron hacia el cinturón de su pantalón. Y a Tomoyo le pudo más el pudor que la tentación, cerro los ojos con fuerza y con mucho cuidado se dio la vuelta para el otro lado, como haría cualquier persona que se mueve mientras duerme.

Eriol noto el movimiento en la cama pero no le presto atención y termino de cambiarse. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Tomoyo se había movido de posición, no le presto atención al asunto y se acerco a la cama.

Tomoyo sintió que Eriol se acercaba a la cama y el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza. 'Que es lo que piensa hacer' pensó Tomoyo mientras sentía como le levantaban el cobertor con el que se había arropado y él acostaba junto a ella en la cama.

Tomoyo más rápido que ligero se paro de la cama de un salto y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Eriol, que estaba acostado en la cama. - Que crees que estás haciendo? - pregunto Tomoyo molesta.

- Durmiendo con mi esposa. - Tomoyo le abrió los ojos como platos y Eriol se apresuro a aclarar. - No esperaras que duerma en el piso habiendo suficiente espacio en esta cama.

- Yo no voy a dormir en la misma cama que tú... Nunca.

Eriol solo le alzo una ceja y se sonrió. - No querrás tentarme con ese tipo de comentarios Tomoyo... Debes tener cuidado con lo que dices y sobretodo como lo dices. Tal vez te tome la palabra y acepte el reto.

Tomoyo cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y le dijo. - Bueno estoy esperando.

- Esperando que? - pregunto Eriol mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la almohada.

- Como que 'esperando qué?' - dijo Tomoyo exasperada. - Quiero que te levantes de _mi_ cama inmediatamente.

- Pues da la casualidad que esta casa es mía y _yo_ duermo donde _yo_ quiera. Y hoy voy a dormir aquí.

Tomoyo contuvo un grito frustrado ante la actitud infantil de Eriol. Si quería comportarse así ella podía hacer lo mismo así que sin más, le arranco la almohada y el cobertor de la cama a Eriol. - Pues puedes quedarte con _tu_ cama. - Y sin más le dio un almohadazo en la cabeza a Eriol y se dio la vuelta emprendiendo el camino hacia los bancos frente a la chimenea, para acostarse a dormir en uno de ellos.

Eriol tenía pensado dejarle la cama a Tomoyo, pero luego del pequeño acto infantil que había realizado, por él, ella podía dormir en le piso si le daba la gana. Eriol agarro la almohada que quedaba en la cama y luego de darle un par de golpes, se dejo caer sobre ella.

Tomoyo estaba que echaba chispas 'es un atrevido, ególatra, mentiroso y todo adjetivo que se le parezca.' pensó Tomoyo mientras trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir en el duro banco de madera. Luego de unos minutos de estar luchando por encontrar la posición apropiada Tomoyo se dejo vencer por un sueño profundo, en verdad estaba cansada.

Eriol no podía dormir le remordía la conciencia, no podía dejar que Tomoyo se durmiera en ese duro y frío banco. Por más de una hora Eriol no hizo otra cosa que mirar el techo tratando de decidir que hacer, pero algo en los movimientos de Tomoyo llamo su atención. Estaba temblando, debía ser del frío, pero era extraño porque desde donde él estaba no hacía tanto frío como para temblar aún teniendo un cobertor encima.

Y fue cuando se percato, todas las ventanas de la sala estaban abiertas y estaba entrando una brisa fuerte por las mismas. Eriol se levanto de la cama y camino hasta las ventanas para cerrarlas. Luego, se acerco hasta donde estaba Tomoyo durmiendo en posición fetal y se percato de que todavía estaba temblando. La miro fijamente unos segundos y se sentó en la mesita de centro para observarla mientras dormía, esperando que dejara de temblar pero no lo hacia.

Y sin más, levantó parte del cobertor con el que Tomoyo se estaba arropando, se paso el brazo izquierdo de ella por detrás del cuello y la cargo en brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Tomoyo tenía frío mucho frío, era tanto el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, pero su cansancio era tanto que no tenía fuerzas para buscar el lugar de donde provenía tanto frío. Luego de unos instantes escucho movimiento a su alrededor, pero no le presto atención, el frío y el cansancio podían más con ella. Pero todo cambio cuando sintió que un calor rico la rodeaba y lo único que podía pensar era que debía aferrarse a ese calorcito.

Sintió que la levantaban en brazos y la acostaban en un lugar mucho más cómodo que en el que estaba. Pero entonces la fuente de calor rico, comenzó a alejarse y Tomoyo se asió con fuerza de la fuente de calor, no quería que se fuera.

Eriol sin mayor esfuerzo llevo a Tomoyo en brazos hasta la cama. Al momento en que la deposito en la cama y comenzaba a separarse de ella, Tomoyo lo agarro fuertemente por el cuello tratando de que no se fuera.

Eriol la miro dudoso, se veía que Tomoyo estaba profundamente dormida, el que lo tuviera agarrado debía ser un movimiento inconsciente. Trato de separarse de ella de nuevo, pero Tomoyo lo agarro con más fuerza. Eriol cerro los ojos, respiro profundo, le rezo a cualquier deidad que estuviera despierta escuchando a esa hora de la noche, le pidió que le diera fuerzas para aguantar lo que venia y sin más, se acostó junto a Tomoyo en la cama.

Tomoyo sintió que el calor rico regreso por completo y hasta más extenso. Su única reacción en ese momento fue resguardarse en ese calorcito.

Tomoyo comenzó a moverse en sueño tratando de encontrar un lugar cómodo. A Eriol no le quedo más que esperar a Tomoyo se acomodara para poder respirar de nuevo con calma. Eriol le paso el brazo derecho por detrás y Tomoyo aprovecho y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras que con otro movimiento se medio inclinaba sobre Eriol, dejando sus manos atrapadas entre ambos cuerpos para recuperar el calor. Las tenia muy frías. Igual hizo con sus pies, buscando el calor de los de Eriol, los entrelazo con los de él.

Luego de que Tomoyo se terminara de acomodar y cayera en un sueño más profundo. Eriol no pudo evitar recapitular los sucesos del día y lo que estaba pasando ahora. Que no daría por poder dormir junto a ella todas las noches, sus cuerpos entrelazados, compartiendo el calor mutuo convirtiéndolo en uno solo.

Pero desear eso estaba fuera de la realidad, por como estaban las cosas entre ellos, era mejor ser realistas. En verdad era su deseo que este matrimonio funcionara, pero si no hubiera sido por él idio... Suceso ese, todo estaría de maravilla. El y Tomoyo estarían surcando el mar mediterráneo en un crucero, con la brisa del mar acariciando sus rostros y un cielo lleno de estrellas, el ambiente perfecto para la conquista y no aquí.

Aunque viendo a quien tenia entre sus brazos, él cambio de planes había tenido una recompensa... O sería mejor dicho un castigo, porque tenía entre sus brazos a la única mujer que lo había vuelto loco y no la podía tener. Tenía que ser una broma del destino, es más hasta sentía que el destino en estos instantes se estaba revolcando de la risa, viendo su situación.

Inconscientemente, Eriol poso su mano derecha en la espalda de Tomoyo y comenzó a hacerle pequeñas caricias con su pulgar, mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. En eso Tomoyo se movió un poco y saco su mano derecha, que estaba atrapada entre sus cuerpos, y la poso en el pecho de Eriol.

El movimiento de Tomoyo hizo que el cuerpo de Eriol se tensara. Y es que ya era demasiado, tenerla tan cerca era demasiado para la salud mental de cualquiera. Eriol sentía la presencia de ella en todo, en el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, en la forma en que su suave respiración tocaba su cuello con cada exhalación, en la forma en que más que oír sentía como latía su corazón de forma rítmica, en la forma en que sus curvas se amoldaban al cuerpo de él de manera perfecta, en la sensación de tranquilidad que le provocaba tenerla tan cerca.

Ya era demasiada tensión para Eriol, pero con todo y eso, no encontraba las fuerzas para levantarse de la cama. Muy en el fondo sabía que ese era el lugar que le correspondía y allí quería permanecer.

_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente... **_

La primera idea que le recorrió la cabeza a Tomoyo, en ese punto de consciencia-inconsciencia cuando uno se levanta en las mañanas, fue que había dormido magníficamente. Su sueño había sido reparador, toda la tensión y el estrés del día anterior habían desaparecido, dejándola en un estado de completa relajación. Trataba de encontrar ese 'no se que' que la había ayudado a descansar, pero no lo encontraba... Y la verdad con lo bien que se sentía, en estos instantes no le importaba.

Tomoyo se levanto sintiéndose de maravilla. Lentamente comenzó a estirarse en la cama. Se dio la vuelta y justo allí fue que cayo en cuenta, que ya _no_ estaba en el duro banco donde se había acostado la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie estaba sola en la cabaña, ni rastro de Eriol. Se levanto de la camina y camino hasta la ventana para verificar si el carro de Eriol seguía allí.

En efecto el carro estaba allí pero ni rastro de Eriol. Tomoyo camino hasta la puerta y salio al balcón, según su cálculos debían ser como las ocho de la mañana, el cielo estaba un poco nublado, pero igual la fresca brisa mañanera recorría el lugar de manera calida.

Tomoyo paseo su vista por el claro frente a la casa y vio a Eriol sentado debajo del mismo árbol donde ella se había sentado el día anterior, al parecer en un profundo estado de meditación. Llego a esa conclusión al verlo sentado sobre una especie de petate en la posición clásica de meditación. Tomoyo lo miro un rato y decidió que no valía la pena molestarlo, así que se dio la vuelta y entro a la cabaña para buscar algo para desayunar. Ya le preguntaría más tarde cómo era que había llegado a la cama.

Tenía cerca de una año sin tener que recurrir a la ayuda del yoga para relajarse. Desde aquella vez en que se había hecho socio de una firma naviera alemana no lo había practicado, y si mal no recordaba había sido por esa fatídica negociación que había comenzado a necesitar otros medios para drenar el estrés y la tensión de su cuerpo. Y aquí estaba nuevamente meditando, porque a menos de 36 horas de casado, su esposa había logrado crearle más estrés y tensión, que todo el acumulado durante los tres meses de duro la negociación con los alemanes.

Eriol tomo una última respiración profunda y se levanto del piso, luego de lo cual recogió su petate. Miro al cielo y corroboro que estaba justo del color que se sentía... Gris. Respiro profundo y se dirigió a la cabaña.

Al entrar se encontró con Tomoyo sentada en una silla en el comedor de dos puestos. Tenía la bata de dormir abierta y estaba sentada de medio lado con las piernas cruzada, dándole a Eriol una vista magnifica de sus largas piernas. Eriol no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al ver el color de pijama que había elegido ponerse Tomoyo.

- Buenos días - dijo mientras caminaba hasta un banco cercano y dejaba el petate.

- Buenos días - dijo Tomoyo sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, y mientras se metía una fresa a la boca le dijo. - Hay café en la estufa si quieres.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo y luego emprendió camino hasta donde estaba la cafetera, se sirvió una taza y se sentó frente a ella en la mesa.

Tomoyo sintió la mirada de Eriol sobre ella y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. La intensidad con la cual la estaba miranda, era impresionante ella no tenía ni que mirarlo para saber que la estaba viendo. Luego de unos segundos de tensión Tomoyo levanto su vista del libro, que estaba intentado leer y le dijo. - Sucede algo?

- Nada. - dijo Eriol mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

- Pues no parece. - dijo Tomoyo luego de lo cual se metió otra fresa a la boca. Al ver que Eriol no le contestaba y solo la seguía mirando ella decidió iniciar una conversación que rayara en lo civilizado. - Y que piensas hacer en el día de hoy?

- Pasar por la planta procesadora para ver como van las preparaciones, para cuando la próxima cosecha de uvas este lista. - dijo Eriol mientras metía la mano en el plato de Tomoyo y le robaba una fresa.

- Oye! Esas son _mis _fresas, si quieres desayunar en la cocina hay bastante de donde puedes elegir para hacerte. - dijo Tomoyo medio molesta.

- A caso no te puedes dignar a compartir tu desayuno con tu esposo. - dijo Eriol divertido, podía ver a leguas como el temperamento de Tomoyo estaba comenzado a aflorar.

- Puedes ser mi esposo en papeles, pero eso no implica que te tenga que cargar como un bebe. - dijo Tomoyo lo más calmadamente que pudo, hoy había despertado de maravilla y no iba a permitir que su 'dizque' marido le arruinara el día.

Eriol decidió que lo mejor era mover la conversación a otro plano. - Y dime esposa mía, como amaneciste el día de hoy.

Tomoyo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados analizándolo por unos segundos y luego le dijo seriamente. - Como llegue a la cama Eriol? - Eriol le sonrió divertido. - Eriol te estoy preguntando algo.

- Sí te digo la verdad no me vas a creer.

- Pruébame. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se comía otra fresa.

- No tienes idea de cuanto me gustaría hacerlo. - dijo Eriol mientras veía como Tomoyo se relamía los labios evitando que el jugo de la fresa que se acababa de morder se derramara. Luego de ese comentario, Tomoyo le lanzo una mirada que lo devolvió al tema de conversación de inmediato. - Al rato de que te dormiste me percate que estabas temblando del frío, por lo que decidí llevarte a la cama donde estarías más cómoda y resguardada del frío.

Tomoyo lo miro a los ojos y parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad, con lo que agrego. - Está bien te creo, pero y tú donde dormiste?

- Dónde crees? - dijo Eriol mientras levantaba una ceja en forma sexy.

Tomoyo suspiro profundo. - Sabes realmente ya no quiero saber más detalles de lo que paso anoche, siento que puede arruinarme el resto de mi día. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de la silla y recogía la taza y el plato que había usado para desayunar. - Me voy a bañar. - dijo mientras salía de la cocina y se encaminaba hasta el banco donde tenia puesta su maleta, para sacar lo necesario. - Puede que demore un rato, si quieres puedes bañarte primero.

Eriol estaba dejando la taza en la cocina cuando dijo. - No, yo me voy a bañar en la casa, así aprovecho y... - 'grave error' fue lo único que cruzo la mente de Eriol al ver como Tomoyo le pelo los ojos al escucharlo decir que se iba a bañar 'a casa' que por ende era su casa.

- Lo sabía. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le lanzaba dagas con la mirada a Eriol y se acercaba a él. - Sabía que esta no podía ser tu casa. - dijo Tomoyo sumamente molesta. - Tú - dijo mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice en el pecho. - Me tienes aquí pasando las de verdes y las maduras, mientras que _tú _te das la gran vida. - dijo Tomoyo señalando con el dedo en el pecho con cada palabra.

Eriol la agarro por la muñeca y le dijo bajito de forma peligrosa. - _Deja_ de hacer eso.

Tomoyo lo miro a los ojos de manera desafiante - Dejare de molestarte cuando me expliques que es lo que buscas con todo esto? Qué es lo que ganas en tenerme aquí encerrada? - dijo Tomoyo tratando de contener el coraje que sentía. - Porque así es como estoy aquí, acaso crees que soy tu prisionera o algo así? Pues no. - dijo Tomoyo alzando la voz con cada palabra, esto había llegado al limite. - Esto se acabo aquí y ahora, quiero regresar a Japón.

- _No_ - La sencilla respuesta de Eriol había sido dicha con tanta convicción, que a Tomoyo la recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Pero la dignidad no la dejaba flaquear.

- No! Cómo que no? Tú no eres mi dueño y yo puedo hacer lo que yo...

- Si mal no recuerdo _querida_. - dijo Eriol fríamente, apretando con fuerza su muñeca. - Tú y yo tenemos un trato y mientras lleves el apellido Hiraguizawa eres de mi propiedad.

- De tu propiedad. - dijo Tomoyo con incredulidad, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. - Tú lo que eres es un machista, retrograda y todo lo demás que caiga en esa línea. - dijo Tomoyo sumamente molesta. - Y si piensas que vas a poner tenerme encerrada aquí, estas muy equivocado. Primero muerta. - dijo Tomoyo mientras de un solo tirón se soltaba del agarre de Eriol.

Tomoyo camino hasta donde estaba su maleta y comenzó a tirar todo dentro, luego de lo cual la cerro y emprendió camino hacia la puerta. - Qué haces? - le pregunto Eriol mientras la veía caminar hasta la puerta.

- Me voy contigo a tú famosa casa. - dijo Tomoyo sin detenerse a mirarlo.

- No lo creo. - dijo Eriol mientras rápidamente se acercaba por detrás de Tomoyo, cuando esta estaba llegando a la puerta, y la cargaba por la cintura con un solo brazo.

Tomoyo del susto soltó la maleta y contuvo un grito ahogado, luego de lo cual comenzó a moverse para tratar de liberarse del agarre de Eriol. - _Suéltame_. - dijo Tomoyo peligrosamente mientras seguía moviéndose.

Eriol la soltó lo suficiente solo para darle la vuelta y que esta quedara de frente a él. - Y si no te suelto que vas a hacer?. - Pregunto Eriol molesto, observando las mejillas sonrojadas de Tomoyo por toda la rabia contenida y observando la intensidad de su mirada, estaba tan enojada que el color amatista había adquirido un color oscuro muy intenso.

- Podría hacer muchas cosas. - dijo Tomoyo amenazadoramente. - Soy una mujer con _muchos_ recursos.

- Lo sé. - dijo Eriol - Por eso fue que me case contigo. - Por unos segundos Eriol estuvo tentando a besarla, pero reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y se contuvo. No creía poder controlar sus actos en el estado en que se encontraba. Estaba molesto, muy molesto... Debía salir de esa casa antes de que ocurriera un hecho del que se pudiera arrepentirse toda su vida.

Eriol lentamente soltó a Tomoyo. Está se quedo mirándolo a los ojos, todo en él irradiaba peligro, su mirada, sus movimientos, el aire que lo rodeaba... Pero también había algo más en la forma en que la miraba, era como... Deseo, pero deseo de que.

Tomoyo dio dos pasos hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos. En el estado en que se encontraban los dos no podrían razonar, por lo que decidió, que por el momento lo mejor era aplicar la carta de la retirada, hasta los más grandes estrategas saben que a veces hay que dar un paso hacia atrás, para poder alcanzar la victoria.

Eriol sintió la retirada de Tomoyo de su pequeña batalla y decidió que era sabio que el hiciera lo mismo. La miro fijamente unos segundos, luego de lo cual dijo. - Me voy. - Se dio la vuelta agarro las llaves del carro de donde las había dejado, en una butaca cerca de la puerta, y salio con la ropa de dormir todavía puesta sin ni siquiera darle una mirada a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo escucho el carro arrancar y cuando se perdía el sonido del motor a lo lejos, fue que se permitió dejarse caer sobre la cama. La batalla de poderes entre ambos era demasiado desgastante. Y todavía no terminaba de entender el porque del comportamiento de Eriol, toda está situación debía tener alguna razón. Una razón, que escapaba de la lógica de Tomoyo.

Por largo rato Tomoyo se quedo mirando el techo analizando la situación y a la única conclusión sabia a la que llego, fue salir de allí en cuanto pudiera. Es más ese mismo día saldría de ese lugar, no sabía como, pero de que lo haría lo haría.

_**

* * *

Horas después... **_

Tomoyo tenía un plan, después de horas y horas de pensarlo, lo único que se le ocurría era escaparse, llegar al pueblo, comprar un boleto de tren a París y al llegar contactar a sus amigos de la universidad para que la ayudaran.

Pero el problema principal era como salir de allí, llevaba horas pensándolo y no encontraba como. Analizando sus opciones se percato que la única forma de salir era en carro, no había de otra. El problema era en cual carro... Le pediría el favor al señor Patrick pero no se había aparecido en todo el día, seguro que Eriol había prohibido que la viera a ver... El solo acordarse de Eriol hacia que le hirviera la sangre. - Es un... Es un... Argh. - dijo Tomoyo más para si misma que otra cosa, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como leona enjaulada.

Tenía que pensar las cosas con calma.

Tomoyo camino hasta la ventana y miro con aprensión como pesadas nubes oscuras comenzaban a arremolinarse en el área, podía escuchar el sonido de la tormenta acercándose a la lejos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no era que le tuviera miedo a las tormentas, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre está.

Tomoyo suspiro profundamente no encontraba una solución, por lo que decidió que actuaría según transcurrieran los hechos. Ya vería que pasaría.

_**

* * *

Con Eriol **_

Todo el día había tenido un humor de perros. Desde que llego a su casa, no había querido salir de su cuarto, temiendo descargar su rabia en alguno de sus inocentes empleados. Y es que ellos no tenía la culpa, que el tuviera la esposa que tenía, que pudiera llevarlo al borde de la locura al mismo tiempo que lograba despertar en el un deseo que ninguna otra mujer había logrado despertar.

Ella le había preguntado por qué la tenia encerrada y estuvo en la punta de su lengua decirle todo, pero al ver la forma desafiante en que lo miraba y como había declarado que regresaría a Japón, hizo que se olvidara del resto por completo y solo pudiera concentrarse en el deseo que le apretaba el corazón con fuerza. Él tenerla allí solo para él era demasiado importante para su salud mental, no podía dejarla ir.

Eriol miro por la ventana de su habitación el paisaje, se aproximaba una tormenta y una muy grande. Las tormentas de verano no eran extrañas en el área, pero lo único que pensaba Eriol era que combinaba a la perfección con el humor que tenía.

Estuvo mirando por la ventana un largo rato, hasta que logro reunir la fuerza suficiente para regresar a la cabaña, se estaba haciendo de noche y si la lluvia lo agarraba en el camino era probable que no pudiera llegar a donde estaba Tomoyo.

_**

* * *

Con Tomoyo **_

Tomoyo estaba mirando por la ventana el paisaje, ya se había hecho de noche y hacia unos minutos había comenzado a llover a cantaros con truenos, relámpagos y una brisa muy fuerte.

_Estaba esperando_

Esperando a que el carro de Eriol apareciera por el camino, tenía todo apagado no quería que supiera que estaba despierta. Había decidido permanecer vestida y solo ponerse la bata de algodón por encima, llevaba puesto un pantalón pescador negro, una camisa de tiritas blanca y una chaqueta manga larga del mismo color de la camisa.

Tomoyo estuvo mirando la lluvia caer por largo rato antes que ver las luces del carro de Eriol aproximarse al claro donde estaba ubicada la cabaña. Vio como Eriol estaciono el carro frente al establo, se bajaba corriendo y abría las puertas del mismo de par en par para dejar entrar al carro.

Tomoyo rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se fue a acostar al banco de la noche anterior. Agarro el cobertor y se arropo de pies a cabezas. Presto mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En eso escucho como Eriol abría y cerraba la puerta lentamente, luego de lo cual comenzó a caminar y sintió cuando la mirada de este se poso sobre ella. Por un largo rato Tomoyo contuvo la respiración hasta que sintió la mirada de Eriol abandonarla y escucho como este comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Si estaba fingiendo o en verdad estaba dormida, Eriol lo agradecía de igual forma. Porque en verdad no tenía ganas de discutir con ella. Estaba cansado. Lentamente camino hasta la cama se sentó en el borde y se dejo caer sobre la misma, sin importarle que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y que de seguro dejaría un molesto rastro de agua en el colchón. Pero no le importo. En verdad no tenía fuerzas para preocuparse por pequeñeces. Necesitaba descansar del agotamiento mental que tenía. Cerro sus ojos y se encontró cayendo en un ligero sueño, no reparador.

Tomoyo espero cerca de media hora antes de intentar moverse. Lentamente se sentó en el banco y miro hacia la cama. Se percato que Eriol estaba completamente vestido y la ropa que tenía puesta la tenía pegada al cuerpo por lo mojada que estaba. Tomoyo lo observo detenidamente por unos minutos, esperando ver alguna señal de que estaba despierto pero no encontró ninguna.

Así que, lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible que pudo, se levanto se quito la bata, agarro sus zapatillas en una mano, con la otra agarro la linterna y se encamino hacia la puerta. Camino muy despacito y silenciosamente, aunque casi no había necesidad porque el conjunto de los truenos con la fuerte lluvia evitaban que se escuchara algo, pero no esta de más ser precavida.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta despacio y antes de salir por ella se acordó que no tenía las llaves del carro. Miro a su alrededor para buscarlas y por suerte Eriol las había dejado en el mismo lugar donde las había recogido esa mañana. Tomoyo las agarro, salio de la casa y cerro la puerta junto al sonido de un trueno para evitar que Eriol sospechara algo.

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros y con solo salir de la casa ya estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, pero no le importaba. Tomoyo se sentó en las escalares y se puso las zapatillas rápidamente. Agarro la linterna de batería y no la encendió hasta que estuvo de pie frente al establo.

Tomoyo quito la traba de la puerta, las manos le temblaban, no sabía si era por el frío o por el miedo que la recorría de pies a cabeza. Nunca había hecho algo como esto, la sola idea le parecía irracional, tener que llegar a este punto en que no le quedaba de otra era tonto. Pero si Eriol quería que las cosas fueran así, ella también podía jugar su juego.

Tomoyo abrió las puertas del establo de par en par puso la linterna en el piso, corrió hasta la puerta del carro y la abrió deprisa. Se subió rápidamente y arranco el carro, mientras rezaba para que Eriol no escuchara el ruido del motor gracias a la lluvia observaba que el carro no tenía capote, por lo que se hizo a la idea de que se iba a mojar durante todo el camino.

Tomoyo tomo dos respiraciones profundas para calmar sus nervios, reunió todo el valor que tenia, dijo una oración y se enlisto a sacar el carro en retroceso. Ya fuera del establo, Tomoyo pensó que era mejor no dejar rastro visible de que había desaparecido, por lo que se bajo del carro a cerrar las puertas del establo.

Eriol se despertó al escuchar el sonido de un carro siendo encendido, al principio pensó que era su imaginación, hasta que se percato que por la ventana entraba el leve resplandor de las farolas de un carro. Eriol rápidamente se sentó en la cama y miro a su alrededor, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Tomoyo y en efecto, como lo temía, Tomoyo no estaba donde debería.

Eriol se levanto rápidamente de la cama y camino con paso firme hasta la puerta. Al salir se encontró con Tomoyo luchando con uno de los portones del establo. Eriol la miro fijamente sin moverse de donde estaba hasta que Tomoyo logro cerrar la puerta. Luego vio como rápidamente se dirigió al otro portón y comenzaba a luchar para cerrarla, la fuerte brisa no la ayudaba mucho. Eriol bajo las escaleras con paso decidido y se acerco a Tomoyo.

A Tomoyo le latía el corazón tan rápido, que le estaba constando respirar, pudio escuchar la su rápido pulso en sus oídos. Estaba sumamente nerviosa y la tormenta que arreciaba a su alrededor no la ayuda, temía que Eriol se apareciera en cualquier momento y eso era justo lo que deseaba evitar.

Le estaba costando esfuerzo cerrar las puertas del establo, ya había cerrado una pero ahora le faltaba la otra que muy lentamente, demasiado según Tomoyo, estaba cediendo a su comando. Todo iba bien hasta que...

- Que crees que estás haciendo? - dijo una voz muy fría detrás de ella.

El escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Tomoyo no era debido al frío, sino del miedo que se apodero de ella al escuchar la frialdad en el tono de voz de Eriol. Tomoyo se vio atrapada y no le quedo más que afrontar lo que venía.

Ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, por alguna razón fuera del razonamiento de Tomoyo la tormenta había elegido ese momento para arreciar con toda su fuerza. Lo único que los alumbraba eran las faroles del carro, que seguían encendidas y uno que otro relámpago que alumbraba en la distancia.

Tomoyo suspiro profundamente, puso su frente en alto y se volteo desafiante a ver a Eriol, que estaba de pie detrás de ella como a unos dos metros de distancia. Eriol era la viva imagen del peligro, estaba más que molesto, exudaba un aire oscuro a su alrededor que Tomoyo no lograba entender.

Tomoyo analizo sus posibilidades y decidió que lo mejor era lanzarse a un último intento antes que afrontar a Eriol. Con lo que Tomoyo comenzó a correr hacia la puerta del carro, pero el intento fue en vano por antes de que diera tres pasos hacia el carro, Eriol la tenia agarrada por la cintura.

El aire dejo los pulmones de Tomoyo por un minuto completo al sentir como los fuertes brazos de Eriol la sostenían por la cintura con fuerza, mientras la levantaban del piso. Tomoyo comenzó a patalear y a forcejear con Eriol, pero no había manera de que la soltara del fuerte agarre en que la tenía.

Eriol camino con paso firme hasta dentro del establo donde solo la leve luz de la linterna los alumbraba. Estaba tan molesto. Y Tomoyo no dejaba de forcejear con él para soltarse. Dentro del establo Eriol miro a su alrededor y encontró lo que buscaba, camino hasta una de las esquinas y dejo caer a Tomoyo como un saco de papas sobre una paca de paja.

Eriol la miro a los ojos y le pregunto. - Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Tomoyo se levanto rápidamente como pudo y lo miro a los ojos. - Me voy. - Y sin más hizo ademán de empujar a Eriol, cosa que no lo movió ni un milímetro.

Eriol la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. - Tú lugar es aquí conmigo. - Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del ambiento, no se escuchaba nada más, la tormenta por alguna razón extraña se había detenido. Ambos estaban detenidos en el segundo de calma antes de la tempestad.

Tomoyo comenzó a moverse para tratar de separarse de él pero era en vano. - Pues ya no, porque en cuanto regrese a Japón voy a meter los papeles del divorcio. - Eriol se puso tenso con la información. - Casarme contigo es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida. No tienes idea como me arrepiento. - dijo Tomoyo mirándolo a los ojos con todo el odio que podía reunir.

Eriol aflojo su agarre sobre Tomoyo y dejo caer sus brazos de manera pesada. La tormenta comenzó a azotar con más fuerza que antes. Tomoyo vio el dolor en los ojos de Eriol, pero decidió ignorarlo era ahora o nunca. Sin hacer movimientos bruscos se separo de él y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. - Esto lo haces para estar con él verdad?

Tomoyo frunció el ceño ante el comentario tan extraño y se voltio a ver a Eriol, que estaba de espaldas a ella. - De que estás hablando? - pregunto Tomoyo sinceramente, el cuestionamiento de Eriol había despertado su interés.

Eriol sonrió amargamente y se dio la vuelta. - De verdad me crees tan idiota Tomoyo?

Tomoyo frunció aún más el ceño y le dijo - Si no te explicas como voy a saber a que te refieres.

Eriol camino rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella de pie, la agarro por la cintura y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera reaccionar la estaba besando con tanta fuerza que a Tomoyo le costaba tener un solo pensamiento racional, el beso estaba lleno de fuerza, de tanto deseo, de tanta pasión contenida que el mundo no dejaba de girar a los pies de Tomoyo.

Pero luego de unos segundos Tomoyo recupero el poco de cordura que le quedaba y comenzó a empujar a Eriol para alejarlo de ella. Eriol renuente dejo de besarle pero sin soltarla y le dijo. - A esto es a lo que me refiero, luego de lo que te hizo ese vas detrás de _él_ como si nada hubiera pasado y en cambio yo...

- De que él me estás hablando?

Eriol la miro molesto y la soltó. - Kenji.

- Kenji? - pregunto Tomoyo contrariada. - Qué tiene que ver Kenji en todo esto?

- No puedo creer que todavía te hagas la ingenua luego de que los vi besándose a menos de una hora, _una_ hora de habernos. - dijo Eriol fríamente. El shock que invadió a Tomoyo fue tan grande que la dejo sin palabras. Pero Eriol malinterpreto la reacción de Tomoyo a una de 'alguien agarrado en la mentira' en vez de lo que realmente era 'no puede ser que crea que caería en la misma trampa dos veces'. Eriol se alejo de ella un par de pasos. - Ni siquiera pretendes negarlo.

Tomoyo respiro profundo y recupero la compostura. - Es que no hay nada que negar. - dijo Tomoyo seria. - Y si te hubieras quedado a ver como acabo todo no estaríamos en estás.

- _No_ soy masoquista. - dijo Eriol también serio. - Además con lo que vi me basta y me sobra.

- Pues estás muy equivocado. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se le acercaba. - Debiste haberme preguntado y yo te abría informado que Kenji llego borracho a la fiesta, me agarro por la fuerza y me beso _sin_ mi permiso. - dijo Tomoyo mirándolo a los ojos, para que leyera la verdad en ellos. Eriol le sostuvo la mirada sin ningún tipo de reacción. - Además te hubiera contado del certero golpe que le di y como muy diligentemente lo saque a empujones de mi casa. - Eriol se quedo mirándola sin decir nada. - Y si no me crees igual a estás alturas ya no importa. Voy a pedir el divorcio en cuanto llegue a Japón. - Y sin más Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Mientras se daba la vuelta Tomoyo sintió que la agarraban por la mano y le daban un pequeño tirón. No era una demanda, solo una solicitud. Tomoyo se detuvo y se voltio a mirar a Eriol.

- Me estás diciendo la verdad?

- No tendría porque mentir. - dijo Tomoyo mientras lentamente removía su mano del agarre de Eriol y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta nuevamente.

El alivio que invadió el cuerpo de Eriol era tan grande que no sabía que hacer con tantas emociones. Pero una cosa le quedaba clara no podía permitir que Tomoyo se fuera. Tenía que disculparse con ella.

Eriol camino rápidamente para alcanzar a Tomoyo e interceptarla antes de que pudiera salir del establo. - Tomoyo tenemos que hablar.

- Ahora si tenemos de que hablar? - dijo Tomoyo con sarcasmo, estaba muy molesta, estaba herida y molesta. Como era posible que creyera que ella seria capaz de engañarlo y con _Kenji_, se veía que no la conocía lo suficiente. - No lo creo esto se acabo, no puedo seguir viviendo así esto es...

Pero antes de que Tomoyo pudiera terminar de formular su respuesta Eriol tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la beso, pero no de una manera posesiva, está vez el beso era suave, delicado, excitante. Tomoyo no pudo evitar perderse en el beso, era tan suave, lleno de ternura, que Tomoyo no pudo evitar corresponderlo.

Al sentir la respuesta de Tomoyo Eriol la asió por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano la sostuvo por la nuca para poder profundizar el beso. Tomoyo paso sus manos por el cuello de Eriol y se dejo llevar por el mar de sensaciones que la invadían. No se había percatado del frío que tenia hasta que el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Eriol la envolvía en un manto calido. Ambos están mojados de pies a cabeza pero no importaba, solo importaba el momento, las sensaciones que se apoderaban de ellos. La creciente necesidad de estar cerca.

Eriol dejo de prestar atención a la boca de Tomoyo y se dedico a recorrer la ruta en el cuello de Tomoyo, que sabía la volvía loca. Un suspiro de placer escapo de los labios de ella mientras que Eriol se ocupaba de atender ese lugar tan sensible debajo de su oreja. Tomoyo inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a Eriol a su cuello. Mientras miraba al techo Tomoyo comenzó a sentir como Eriol los movía lentamente hasta que el cuerpo de Tomoyo choco con una pared.

El choque con la fría madera no fue tan grande cómo el que sintió cuando Eriol presiono por completo su cuerpo contra el de ella. La cabeza de Tomoyo daba tantas vueltas, la única emoción que reconocía era el deseo intenso de estar cerca, más cerca de Eriol. Ese solo pensamiento regreso a Tomoyo a la realidad de golpe. - No me vas a dejar regresar a Japón. - Más una declaración que una pregunta.

- _No_. - le respondió Eriol mientras seguía recorriendo la curva de su cuello.

Tomoyo cerro los ojos ante la nueva ola de placer que recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Pero consiguió fuerzas para concentrarse en su objetivo, _debía_ regresar a Japón y acabar con esta farsa de matrimonio. Debía hacerlo por su salud mental, Eriol la estaba volviendo loca, en muchos sentidos más de los que le gustaría, y no podía permitírselo. _No_ _debía._

Pero ahora estaba la duda, que hacer para separarse de él, con lo concentrado que estaba en estos instantes dudaba mucho que consiguiera algo razonando con él. Por lo que tomo una decisión bastante lógica, según ella, en el momento. 'Si no puedes contra ellos úneteles'.

Tomoyo agarro el rostro de Eriol con ambas manos e hizo que sus miradas se encontraran, deseo y pasión era lo único que se leía en los ojos de Eriol, por unos segundos Tomoyo dudo ante el camino que había elegido, pero antes de que pudiera analizarlo Eriol la beso, con un beso tan avasallador que a Tomoyo le costaba concentrarse en su objetivo.

Eriol estaba abrumado con tantas emociones, el cuerpo de Tomoyo presionado contra el de él, lo mantenía en un plano alejado de la realidad. Sus ropas mojadas se habían convertido en una segunda piel, dejando _nada_ a la imaginación. Eriol estaba abrumado, extasiado, en el paraíso teniendo a Tomoyo entre su brazos. Luego noto con interés el cambio en el cuerpo de Tomoyo, como sus movimientos lo invitaban a explorar más y el más que dispuesto se dio a la tarea.

Tomoyo ya había tomado su decisión, pero debía encontrar la manera de lograrla. Y fue cuando, según ella, tuvo una genial idea. Tomoyo se separo de la pared y lentamente empezó a empujar a Eriol hasta la esquina donde estaba la paca de paja. Al chocar con el borde Eriol se dejo caer llevándose a Tomoyo con él. Y juntos iniciaron una nueva oleada de sensaciones que los dejo a ambos sin aliento.

Pero Tomoyo sabía que debía asirse a su plan como fuera. _Debía_ regresar a Japón. Tomoyo aprovecho su posición ventajosa sobre Eriol y comenzó a recorrer sus manos por todo su pecho. Y muy lentamente comenzó a sacar la camisa Eriol del pantalón sin dejar de besarlo. El movimiento dejo a Eriol estático unos segundos, pero rápidamente se recupero y continuo en lo que estaba, besar a Tomoyo hasta el olvido.

Tomoyo comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de Eriol y cuando los tuvo libres a todos, abrió la camisa de par en par, para que sus manos se deleitaran acariciando los fuertes músculos debajo de la suave piel de Eriol. El placer que recorrió el cuerpo de Tomoyo al tacto fue glorioso y más aún cuando sintió el pequeño temblor de placer que recorrió a Eriol.

Tomoyo quería seguir explorando pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lentamente comenzó a separarse de Eriol y le dijo al oído bajito. - Cierra los ojos. - En un tono que exudaba seducción con cada palabra. Tomoyo comenzó a levantarse y al sentir como Eriol estaba renuente a soltarla le dijo en igual tono al anterior. - Es más divertido si te quedas quieto. - Eriol de una vez se detuvo y dejo que Tomoyo se levantara. - Debes cerrar los ojos - le dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonría de manera picara.

Tomoyo reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo, se levanto decidida y corrió como nunca hacia la puerta.

Lo único que escucho Eriol fue el movimiento de pasos y el portón del establo cerrar de golpe. Eriol abrió lo ojos y maldijo por lo bajo. Camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y la golpeo un par de veces. - Tomoyo abre la puerta. - dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Escucho como el carro comenzaba a moverse y volvió a maldecir por lo bajo. No creía que Tomoyo fuera tan insensata como para manejar bajo esta tormenta. Pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

La preocupación se asió del corazón de Eriol como nunca antes lo había hecho. Miro a su alrededor y encontró una ventana lo suficientemente baja para salir por ella.

'Odio los carros de cambio' Pensó Tomoyo mientras luchaba con el embrague, estaba lloviendo tan duro que todo el piso se había vuelto un lodazal y se le estaba haciendo muy difícil salir. Tomoyo maldijo su suerte e intento meter nuevamente el retroceso está vez si le agarro.

- Tomoyo. - dijo Eriol lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo oyera.

Tomoyo levanto la vista de golpe hacia el frente del auto donde estaba Eriol de pie en medio de la lluvia, iluminado por las farolas del carro, totalmente mojado, con la camisa abierta dejando a la vista el magnifico conjunto que eran los músculos de su pecho. A Tomoyo se le seco la boca. Pero no podía dejarse vencer por la tentación. Miro a Eriol a los ojos unos segundos y cuando vio que comenzaba a acercarse al carro ella le negó despacio con la cabeza y hecho el carro a andar en reversa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para maniobrar, dio la vuelta y emprendió camino por la carretera de tierra, ignorando por completo las advertencias de Eriol.

A Eriol se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estomago al ver a Tomoyo partir con semejante tormenta. Se paso la mano por el cabello mojado tratando de analizar que era lo que debía hacer. En eso vio que un carro venia de vuelta por la carretera de tierra. Rogaba a los cielos que fuera Tomoyo pero no era así.

Dos Jeeps como la de Eriol entraron al claro y se estacionaron frente a la casa. El señor Patrick se bajo rápidamente del carro y se aproximo a Eriol, ignorando por completo el aspecto de su patrón. - Señor Eriol esa era la Señora Tomoyo la que iba manejando como alma que lleva el diablo por esa carretera.

- Esa misma - dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba al carro de Patrick y miraba a los otros pasajeros en el otro jeep. - Voy a tomar tu carro prestado.

- Claro señor no hay problema. - dijo Patrick mientras veía a Eriol subirse al carro.

- No tengo la menor idea de porque viniste hasta acá Patrick, pero no tienes idea cuanto te lo agradezco. - dijo Eriol sinceramente mientras rápidamente abotonaba unos botones de su camisa.

- Es que veníamos a advertirle que habían anunciado que se esperaba que la tormenta empeorara más y más, por lo que venimos a buscarlos para llevarlos a la casa.

- Gracias. - dijo Eriol - Por favor hazte cargo de que recojan nuestras pertenencias dentro de la casa y que las lleven a la hacienda. Ahora si me disculpas debo encontrar a mi esposa antes de que le pase algo.

_**

* * *

Con Tomoyo **_

Tomoyo tenía el Jesús en la boca, la carretera era malísima y con la poca luz de los faroles tenia que tener mucho cuidado con como maniobrar el carro. Había visto pasar a los carros hacia la cabaña, lo que implicaba que Eriol vendría a buscarla enseguida por lo que tenia que apresurarse.

El corazón le latía tan rápido que creyó se le saldría del pecho, Eriol debía estar cerca lo presentía por lo que tenía que apurarse. Tomoyo puso la doble tracción en una loma difícil, teniendo mucho cuidado mientras maniobraba, su avance era lento porque la tormenta había empeorado a tal grado que no veía a más de dos metros frente a ella.

Por unos segundos estuvo tentada a detenerse y esperar a que Eriol apareciera a buscarla, pero no lo haría. Saldría de este embrollo como fuera.

Tomoyo siguió avanzando por la carretera de manera lenta, pero en un momento de calma aparente de la tormenta, Tomoyo aprovecho y acelero todo lo que podía, iba maniobrando una curva cuando el lodo acumulado hizo que el carro patinara, Tomoyo trataba desesperadamente de recuperar el control del carro, pero era casi imposible. Un árbol se encontraba en su camino y Tomoyo rápidamente giro el timón por completo a la derecha, para evitar estrellarse con el árbol, causando que el auto derrapara, chocara contra un tronco caído y se volcara.

Lo último que sintió Tomoyo fue el impacto de su cuerpo salir despedido del auto en el que estaba, sintió como los segundos se volvían horas mientras esperaba el momento del impacto con el piso, al momento del mismo Tomoyo sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho y luego todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad... Ya no sentía nada.

_**

* * *

Con Eriol **_

Estaba tan acostumbrado al área que se le hacia más fácil avanzar rápidamente, el nudo que tenía en el estomago con cada segundo que pasaba se hacia más y más doloroso. Algo malo ocurriría, lo presentía... - Tomoyo dónde estás? - dijo mientras miraba para todos lados, esperando que hubiera tenido la sensatez de estacionarse y esperar que la tormenta pasara.

Pero de nada valía su búsqueda, seguía sin tener idea del paradero de Tomoyo, continuo avanzando lo más rápidamente que pudo, concentrado en la búsqueda, no quería profundizar en la idea de lo que le pudiera suceder a Tomoyo con este clima.

Tomando una curva cerrada, fue que el alma se le cayo al piso, el jeep negro se encontraba volcado saliendo de la curva, lo único que lo hacia visible eran las farolas del carro que aún seguían encendidas.

Eriol detuvo su carro y se bajo corriendo del mismo, su corazón latía tan fuerte que no sabía si podría sobrevivir a tantas emociones. Corrió hasta al otro lado del auto que estaba volcado y se agacho para chequear si veía a Tomoyo, pero no la encontró dentro del auto. Eriol sintió como si una mano gélida hubiera agarrado su corazón y lo estuviera apretando con mucha fuerza. La preocupación lo estaba matando.

Se levanto rápidamente del piso y miro a su alrededor, pero no veía nada, el espeso bosque y la fuerte lluvia disminuían su rango de visión. Comenzó a gritar el nombre de Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en la maleza, hasta que luego de unos instantes un rastro de tela blanca llamo su atención. Ajusto su visión y se percato que el pedazo de tela blanca lo acompañaba un cuerpo.

Eriol corrió hasta donde estaba Tomoyo unos metros más adelante. Al llegar, Eriol se arrodillo en el piso a lado de Tomoyo para observarla. Ella estaba tirada sobre su costado derecho, estaba inmóvil. Eriol respiro profundo y agarro a Tomoyo por el hombro para darle la vuelta. - Dios no permitas que este muerta... Por favor - fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio Eriol antes de girar el inerte cuerpo de Tomoyo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: Dun Dun Dun... Cuanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida... Hasta que me da vergüenza.

HOLA! Como andan? Espero que de maravilla. Como siempre me disculpo por tan larga espera y es que la verdad, el trabajo me tiene sumamente ocupada y además la musa de la inspiración me abandono un rato. Pero al parecer regreso más atrevida que nunca y con unas ideas más... _Interesantes_ que bueno, me imagino que ya lo leyeron. XD

A decir verdad este capitulo es un enredo, quería que pasaran tantas cosas que siento que al final lo arruine por completo. No lo sé, si hubieron escenas de lo mejor, pero el mismo conjunto de todo el capitulo no me termina de gustar. Fuera de la lamentable (eso lo acepto) excusa de Tomoyo. De verdad no se que me paso. Pero bueno a lo hecho pecho, de todos modos necesitaba que los hechos se dieran así para poder darle sentido a lo que sigue. Aunque los hechos en este capitulo no tengan mucho sentido. Y como ustedes saben estoy abierta a todo tipo de criticas.

Oh! Pero en verdad, el comportamiento humano merece un aplauso, somos tan complicados, que es hasta divertido... Vieron que hablando se resuelven las cosas.

Bueno quiero responder unas preguntitas: Helena, si es cierto, saque la idea de está parte de la historia de 'Por tu amor', siempre quise hacer mi propia versión de los hechos y la verdad tenía pensado utilizarlo desde que empecé esta historia. Este hecho y otro(s) más. Espero que te gustara mi versión. Yami1716, a decir verdad es difícil decir que tan seguido actualizo, trato de escribir en mi tiempo libre pero se esta haciendo difícil. De verdad quiero acabar esta historia antes de fin de año. Lina, otra compatriota Yeiiii! Muchas gracias por el cumplido.

Por cierto, debo decirles que próximamente estaré subiendo de categoría a este fic a la categoría **_M_**. La verdad lo estoy haciendo por precaución, las interacciones entre los personajes están escalando a... Bueno ustedes me entienden. XD

Y ahora ya me despido, Nuevamente gracias a TODAS por el apoyo. Me alegra que les guste el fic y por allí nos estaremos leyendo... Saludos a **DulceA., Isa, Kibun No Tenshi, 2Miru, Mia T., Karen Thalía, Nerak Cibeles, Ina Black, Undine, Saori Luna, Shiroi, Suri-Chan, Milfy Sakuraba, Sony Lee, Sakura-Tinuviel, Ceci-Usui, Shami, Basilea Daudojiu, Sadako1997, Yumi, Fabiana, Ani, Sailor Alluminen Siren, Furide Kawai, Ayin, Kirlatan, Helena, Marin, Mary, Lina y Yami1716.**

Y como siempre cuídense, pórtense bien, mucha suerte en la escuela, trabajo, en todo y nos leemos en la próxima. Gracias también a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer.

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	14. Separacion

**Disclaimer:** Mis respetos a las chicas de CLAMP por inventar a tan fabulosos personajes. Simplemente los adoro. XD

**Nota Importante:** _Segundo Aviso_. Esta historia se estará moviendo a la _categoría M_. Favor tenerlo presente, cuando el próximo capitulo salga, la historia se moverá a _M_.

**SOLO POR TI**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

- Dios no permitas que este muerta... Por favor - fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio Eriol antes de girar el inerte cuerpo de Tomoyo.

**Capitulo Catorce: "Separación" **

La imagen que se encontró no lo ayudo mucho, Tomoyo estaba pálida, sus labios estaban sin vida, lo primero que se le paso por la mente a Eriol, era chequearle los signos vitales. La volteo por completo para que quedara acostada en el piso y luego se inclino sobre ella, coloco su dedo índice y medio sobre el cuello de Tomoyo y coloco su oído derecho sobre la nariz de Tomoyo, esperando con ansias oír su respiración.

Fueron los cinco segundos más largos en la vida de Eriol...

Hasta que, ubico el débil pulso de Tomoyo y sintió como el ligero aliento de ella le acariciaba el oído fue que volvió a respirar. Luego de chequear que todavía tenia pulso y respiraba, se dispuso a buscar alguna otra herida visible. Paso su vista sobre Tomoyo y se percato que su hombro derecho estaba torcido en una posición extraña, probablemente lo tenía dislocado. Termino de recorrer su mirada por el cuerpo de Tomoyo y al no encontrar ninguna otra herida visible, fuera de que estaba inconsciente, se dispuso a llevarla hasta el carro tenía que llevarla al hospital de inmediato.

Pero primero debía inmovilizarle el hombro dislocado. Eriol rápidamente se quito la camisa para crear un cabestrillo improvisado para el brazo de Tomoyo. Acomodo el brazo derecho de ella sobre su pecho de forma que su mano derecha tocara su hombro izquierdo y luego procedió amarrar la camisa de forma que inmovilizara el brazo por completo. La levanto un poco para poder pasar la tela de la camisa detrás de ella y luego hizo un fuerte nudo en el hombro izquierdo de Tomoyo con las dos mangas de la camisa.

Esto hecho, Eriol levanto a Tomoyo en brazos y la cargo delicadamente hasta el carro teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimar más el hombro de Tomoyo. Llego al carro como pudo, tratando de no resbalar en el lodazal en el que se había convertido la carretera. Abrió la puerta y deposito a Tomoyo en el asiento del pasajero, reclino el asiento, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y luego de cerrar la puerta, corrió hasta el otro lado para emprender el camino al hospital.

Tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible...

_**

* * *

En el hospital**_

El camino hacia el hospital había sido sumamente difícil gracias a la lluvia y a la fuerte brisa. Pero había logrado llegar en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

El hospital de Saint-Emilion no era gran cosa, es más, rayaba más en la línea de centro de salud. Al ser un pueblo pequeño y con índice bajo de accidentes, no requerían de un gran hospital.

Pero ese no era el caso con Tomoyo, necesitaba la atención adecuada y de manera urgente. Durante todo el trayecto hasta el hospital Eriol había estado monitoreando sus signos vitales una y otra vez tratando de hallar alguna mejoría. Pero cada vez que le tomaba el pulso sus esperanzas se veían rotas. A cada segundo la condición de Tomoyo empeoraba, estaba pálida y su temperatura corporal había bajado a niveles alarmantes. Al tacto Tomoyo parecía un cubo de hielo y en medio de su inconsciencia comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente por el frío.

Todo el camino hasta el hospital Eriol se mantuvo elevando plegarias a la deidad que lo estuviera escuchando, para que por favor le permitiera llegar rápido.

Y con todo y lluvia lo había logrado, al detenerse frente al hospital había frenado con tanta fuerza que el carro derrapo un par de metros. Pero no le importo, se bajo corriendo del carro, abrió la puerta de Tomoyo, la cargo en brazos y entro al hospital pidiendo ayuda.

Gracias a Dios, el doctor de turno lo atendió rápidamente y ahora aquí estaba, corriendo por el pasillo del hospital junto a la camilla de Tomoyo respondiendo pregunta tras pregunta al doctor que lo había recibido al llegar.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Pregunto el doctor mientras chequeaba el pulso de Tomoyo y corría a lado de la camilla donde habían depositado a Tomoyo.

- El carro en el que iba se volcó y salio disparada. Cuando la encontré estaba tirada sobre su costado derecho. - dijo Eriol rápidamente tropezando contra sus propias palabras. - La revise rápidamente, pero no vi ninguna herida visible, pero al parecer su hombro esta discolado.

- Hizo bien en inmovilizarlo. - dijo el doctor mirando el cabestrillo improvisado de Eriol. Mientras atravesaban un par de puertas dobles. - ¿Cuál es el nombre de la paciente?

- Tomoyo. - respondió Eriol, mientras detenían su avance en lo que parecía ser el cuarto de urgencias.

- Enfermera Rossette - llamo el doctor rápidamente.

La susodicha entro corriendo por una puerta lateral. - Dígame. - dijo calmadamente mientras analizaba la imagen frente a ella.

- Dos cosas. - dijo el doctor rápidamente mientras alumbraba los ojos de Tomoyo con una literna buscando señales que lo alertaran sobre el estado real de Tomoyo, porque fuera del estado de inconsciencia y el brazo dislocado no había más a la vista. Pero con estos accidentes uno nunca sabe. - Busque a la enfermera Margie y dígale que venga inmediatamente. Luego llame al Doctor Wiltz y dígale que tenemos una emergencia y necesitamos de su asistencia urgentemente. - Luego de lo cual la enfermera salio por la puerta con suma urgencia.

A los dos minutos entro por la puerta, la que Eriol asumía era, la enfermera Margie. - En que lo puedo asistir. - dijo la enfermera mientras se colocaba al lado del doctor.

En ese momento el doctor estaba revisando el ritmo cardiaco de Tomoyo y por unos segundos no dijo nada. Respiro profundo y rápidamente dijo - Llame a radiología para que tenga el equipo listo, necesitamos examinar con rayos X si la joven tiene alguna contusión interna.

La enferma asintió y corrió hasta el teléfono que estaba en la mesa del rincón. - Como está? - dijo Eriol preocupado.

- Hasta que no le hagamos lo exámenes pertinentes no podemos estar seguros, debemos asegurarnos de que no tenga ninguna lesión interna, antes de proceder con cualquier tipo de tratamiento. - El doctor respiro hondo mientras miraba a Tomoyo. - El shock del accidente, combinado con la caída acelerada de su temperatura corporal puede agravar su situación. Debemos hacer que entre en calor ante todo.

Eriol apretó la mano libre de Tomoyo. Estaba fría. Eriol no quería pensar en la sensación de esa mano fría le provocaba. Mantuvo su mirada fija en Tomoyo unos segundos y sin levantar la vista le pregunto al doctor. - Cree que estará bien?

- En este momento no podemos asegurar nada señor...

- Hiraguizawa. Eriol Hiraguizawa. - dijo Eriol sin ver al doctor.

- En este tipo de accidentes, debemos ser cuidadosos. - dijo el doctor tranquilamente. - Sería de mucha ayuda si me ayuda a contestar unas preguntas.

- Lo que sea. - dijo Eriol enseguida.

- ¿Cuál es su parentesco con la joven? - dijo el doctor.

- Soy su esposo.

- ¿En ese caso tal vez pueda ayudarnos con unas preguntas básicas? - Eriol solo asintió. - ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Eriol tuvo que pensar la respuesta unos segundos. - Veinte. - dijo mientras el doctor lo miraba extrañado.

- ¿Sabe que tipo de sangre posee?

- No - dijo Eriol bajito. El doctor frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Es alérgica a algún medicamento?

- No lo sé - dijo Eriol

- ¿Sufre de alguna enfermedad crónica?

- No lo sé - dijo Eriol mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Estás eran cosas que un esposo debía saber, pero no tenía ni la menor idea. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió inútil. - Nos casamos hace casi tres días. - dijo Eriol mientras respiraba profundo. No era una excusa. Pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de la mujer que lo tenía loco y ahora yacía inconsciente frente a él. Eriol sintió que se le apretaba el pecho, un dolor muy grande se apoderaba de él. Todo esto era su culpa.

El doctor decidió no preguntar más nada al ver la cara de preocupación de Eriol. La enfermera Margie regreso con el doctor y le dijo. - La sala de rayos X ya esta lista.

- Muy bien. - dijo el doctor mientras veía entrar a Rossette por la puerta.

- El Doctor Wiltz ya esta en camino. - dijo Rossette mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba la paciente.

- Señor Hiraguizawa lo mejor por el momento será que se retire a la sala de espera mientras que llevamos a su esposa a realizar sus exámenes. - dijo el doctor. - Enferma Margie por favor acompañe al señor a la sala y encárguese de conseguirle una muda de ropa. Sería conveniente que se cambiara la ropa para evitar una neumonía. - Lo último lo dijo el doctor fijando su atención en Eriol.

Pero Eriol no los estaba escuchando, su atención estaba centrada en Tomoyo. Se veía tan frágil, que hasta se le formaba un nudo en la garganta con solo pensar en lo que podría pasar. Eriol levanto la vista rápidamente y miro al doctor fijamente. - No repare en gastos, haga todo lo que sea necesario para salvarla.

El doctor se mordió la lengua para evitar comentar que _'Ni todo el dinero del mundo puede comprar la vida de una persona'_, sabía que Eriol tenía dinero, había reconocido el nombre inmediatamente, él era conocido en toda la región por tener el viñedo más grande y productivo del lugar. Pero el doctor decidió que lo mejor era no comentar nada al respecto y le dijo - Haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance.

- Eso no es suficiente. - dijo Eriol fríamente. Sabía que el doctor no tenía la culpa, pero la vida de Tomoyo estaba en juego. Y el no se podía permitirse perderla. No podía...

- Señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo la enfermera Margie colocándose a lado de él. - Por favor venga conmigo entre más rápido llevemos a su esposa a rayos X mejor.

Eriol miro una última vez a Tomoyo y le soltó la mano que había estado sosteniendo con fuerza. Eriol miro con pesar como la camilla donde estaba Tomoyo desaparecía entre las puertas dobles.

La enfermera Margie le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro ha manera de apoyo y le dijo. - Venga conmigo.

Eriol la siguió con pesar, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas, por su culpa Tomoyo estaba sufriendo... Hasta podría morir. Un escalofrío intenso recorrió la espalda de Eriol y no era por la falta de ropa. Eso ni siquiera lo molestaba.

La enfermera sentó a Eriol en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y le dijo que enseguida regresaría con un cambio de ropa para él, no era muy conveniente que anduviera caminando sin camisa por un hospital.

Al regresar, Margie le entrego un cambio de ropa de asistente de enfermería. Era de color azul brillante el simple conjunto de camisa y pantalón. La enfermera lo guió hasta el baño y le dijo que lo esperaría en la sala.

Eriol aprovecho el tiempo de soledad para poner sus emociones en orden. Todo dentro de su cabeza era un embrollo se sentía culpable, frustrado, angustiado, dolido, exhausto... Era como si todo el malestar se hubiera juntado en un solo paquete. Le dolía el cuerpo. Más bien le dolía el alma y por reflejo su cuerpo sufría. No soportaba pensar en la idea de perder a Tomoyo, no podía suceder.

Eriol miro su reflejo y se lamento, era como si todos los años del mundo le hubieran caído encima. Su mirada estaba como perdida. Respiro profundo y giro la llave del lavamanos, dejo que el agua caliente corriera entre sus dedos hasta que ya no sentía nada por el calor, luego de lo cual se enjuago la cara y procedió a quitarse la ropa.

Tomo la ropa mojada y la coloco dentro de la bolsa que le había traído la enfermera Margie junto con la ropa. Salio del baño y camino despacio hasta la sala. La enfermera lo estaba esperando.

Eriol tiro la bolsa en el piso y se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla donde se había sentado antes. La enfermera le regalo una media sonrisa y le dijo. - No hay alguien a quien le gustaría llamar... En estos casos lo mejor es apoyarse en la familia.

Eriol se paso ambas manos por la cara y el cabello mojado en un movimiento hacia arriba. - No. - dijo con pesar. - Yo no tengo familia. Y la madre de Tomoyo se encuentra en Japón.

- Entiendo. - dijo la enfermera.

- Puede creer que se me ocurrió traerla aquí a pasar nuestra luna de miel. - dijo Eriol mientras reía amargamente.

- Hay veces que por mucho que uno quiera estas cosas no se pueden evitar. - dijo la enfermera mientras trataba de darle palabras alentadoras a Eriol.

Eriol volvió a reír amargamente. - Pero esto se pudo haber evitado si no fuera tan... tan...- 'Idiota tal vez?' pensó - Impulsivo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? - pregunto la enfermera.

- En verdad ya no importa... Sabe, pensaba llevarla por un crucero en el mediterráneo y mire donde terminamos. - Eriol respiro profundo se sentía como basura, la culpa le estaba ganando, porque sabía perfectamente que si hubiera tenido un poco de coraje el día de la boda podría haber arreglado todo este asunto. Pero no. El orgullo de macho herido pudo más con él. No debía sentirse como basura, era en efecto, una basura. Tomoyo no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, ni siquiera era culpa de ella que tuviera un marido tan... idiota.

Pero si se seguía lamentando no llegaría a ningún lado, debía mantenerse fuerte y enfocado.

- En verdad siento todo lo que le esta pasando señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo la enfermera Margie suavemente. - Bueno... Mientras esperamos le agradeceré me complete el formulario de admisión de su esposa.

Eriol tomo los papeles y los miro con desprecio, pero no le quedaba de otra, era mejor que se entretuviera en algo antes que volverse loco de la preocupación.

_**

* * *

Media Hora después**_

'Para lo que habían servido los malditos papeles' pensó Eriol con amargura. No pudo completar ni un quinto de la información que solicitaban de Tomoyo. Y ahora se sentía peor. Suspiro con fuerza y tiro la pluma sobre la mesita de centro que había utilizado para apoyarse.

- Listo. - pregunto Margie viendo a Eriol mirar con desprecio a los papeles.

- Hice todo lo que pude. - dijo Eriol mientras le devolvía los papeles a Margie sin mirarla.

Margie ojeo los papeles, pero decidió que lo mejor era no comentar nada.

Luego de un largo e incomodo silencio Eriol decidió preguntar. - Como sigue Tomoyo?

Todavía se encuentra en la sala de rayos X. - dijo Margie despacio. - Pero no se preocupe en cuanto tenga noticias de su condición se lo haré saber?

- Gracias - fue la simple respuesta de Eriol. Se agarro la cabeza con las manos y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas.

Y la enfermera Margie no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el hombre sentado frente a ella. Se veía tan desesperado, cargaba sobre sus hombros un sentimiento de culpa tan grande, que con solo una mirada cualquiera podía percatarse de su malestar.

La enfermera Margie sonrió amargamente, le dolía ver el dolor de otros. - Señor Hiraguizawa no se preocupe, todo estará bien. - Y con esto dicho se dio la vuelta y se alejo de él.

Eriol no podía calcular exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba sentado en esa silla, cavilando en su miseria y su culpa. Lo único que sabía era que hacia mucho tiempo había recibido noticias de Tomoyo por última vez, demasiado para su gusto. La espera lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Señor Eriol. - dijo una voz a lado de Eriol. Eriol no respondió. - Señor Eriol - volvió a llamar la voz. Eriol levanto la cabeza lentamente y vio al señor Patrick de pie junto a él. - Vimos el accidente en la carretera y nos apresuramos a venir. - dijo el señor Patrick mientras veía el estado cansado y desesperado se su patrón. - Como esta la señora?

Eriol soltó un suspiro largo y mientras se reclinaba en el respaldar de la silla dijo. - Hace un rato que no he sabido nada de ella.

- Eso es bueno entonces. - dijo el señor Patrick mientras se sentaba junto a Eriol.

- Bueno? - pregunto Eriol lleno de duda.

- Recuerde que las malas noticias vuelan rápido. - dijo el señor Patrick calmadamente. - ... Así que todavía hay esperanzas de que todo salga bien.

Eriol no dijo nada y se mantuvo mirando a la nada por un largo rato. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y luego de tres respiraciones profundas dijo cansadamente. - Todo esto es mi culpa.

- Señor Eriol los accidentes pasan y ...

- No... esto se pudo evitar, no debí obligarla a venir aquí. - Eriol rió amargamente. - Es más ni oportunidad de negarse le di, me comporte como un bruto con ella. Y ahora... - Respiro profundo, las palabras se le ahogaban en la garganta. - Ahora puede que muera por mi culpa.

- Aunque he tratado poco con la señora, se que es una joven llena de fuerza y voluntad de vivir... Ella estará bien.

Eriol quería creer fielmente en las últimas palabras del señor Patrick, pero le costaba... Y mucho. Porque a diferencia del señor Patrick el era el que había encontrado a Tomoyo casi muerta a orillas de la carretera, el había visto lo pálida que estaba, había sentido lo fría que estaba, había escuchado lo débil de su respiración.

Un dolor inexplicable se apodero nuevamente de su pecho y esta vez con mucha más fuerza que antes. Se volvió a agarrar la cabeza y coloco sus codos sobre sus rodillas y así se mantuvo por mucho rato. Ni él, ni el señor Patrick cruzaron palabra durante todo ese tiempo. Cosa que Eriol agradecía. Porque en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, pero tampoco quería estar solo. Por alguna extraña la compañía del señor Patrick lo estaba ayudando a sobrellevar la situación.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos y los minutos convirtieron en horas y para cuando Eriol se percato ya tenía más de dos horas y media sin tener noticias de Tomoyo. Por suerte en el segundo en que se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de urgencias, el doctor, que había atendido a Tomoyo cuando llegaron, apareció por el pasillo junto a otro doctor más.

Eriol se levanto rápidamente y camino a su encuentro. - Doctor como esta Tomoyo? - Fue la única frase razonable que se le ocurrió decir a Eriol.

Señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo el doctor que los atendió al llegar. - Creo que lo mejor es que tomemos asiento primero. - A Eriol lo recorrió un frío intenso por toda la espalda, pero obedeció la sugerencia del doctor. Cuando él y ambos doctores estuvieron acomodados en la pequeña salita el doctor le dijo. - Señor Hiraguizawa, no le vamos a mentir, la situación de su esposa es grave.

Eriol nunca pensó que fuera posible que el corazón de alguien se congelara de pronto. Pero si no fuera porque en el segundo en que el doctor había terminado de hablar el de él hiciera exactamente eso, seguiría manteniendo su postura de que era un hecho imposible. El dolor en su pecho se hizo más intenso, pero aún así logro preguntar. - Qué tan grave?

- Al llegar su esposa estaba en estado critico, tenía el hombro derecho discolado, sus signos vitales no eran muy estables y presentaba un severo grado de inconciencia. - dijo el doctor calmadamente. - Hemos colocado nuevamente su hombro en posición, pero me temo que su estado en general se vio más afectado de lo que habíamos previsto y entro en estado de hipotermia. Y su inconsciencia solo agrava las cosas, los rayos X no demuestran ningún tipo de daño interno, pero no logramos ubicar la causa de su inconciencia.

Eriol miro a los doctores fijamente. - Y ahora como esta ella?. - Pregunto Eriol lo más calmadamente que pudo.

- Hemos logrado estabilizar sus signos vitales y estamos tratando de devolverle el calor a su cuerpo, en estos instantes solo nos queda esperar a ver como la paciente evoluciona. - dijo el otro doctor. Un señor bastante mayor.

- Pero debemos admitir que hay algo que nos preocupa. - dijo seriamente el doctor que lo atendió al llegar. - Este hospital no cuenta con los recursos necesarios para sobrellevar el estado de su esposa... Por lo que creo, lo más conveniente es que la traslademos a un hospital con mayor capacidad. Aunque debo reconocer que trasladarla también representa un peligro. Su estado podría agravarse.

- Entiendo. - Fue la simple respuesta de Eriol. - Doctor... Haga los arreglos necesarios para trasladar a Tomoyo. Yo corro con todos lo gastos, no importa cuales sean.- La decisión ya estaba tomada. Sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo mayor, pero tenía que velar porque Tomoyo recibiera la mejor atención. - Me gustaría verla. - dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Claro señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo el doctor mayor. - Y no se preocupe nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo. El doctor llamo a la enfermera Margie y esta lo llevo a ver a Tomoyo.

- Ahora mismo esta calmada y sus signos vitales son estables. Pero no podemos bajar la guardia, por lo que solo puede estar con ella unos minutos. Cualquier cosa me puede llamar, estaré en el cuarto de al lado. - Y sin más la enfermera Margie abrió la puerta del cuarto de Tomoyo, luego de que Eriol atravesó el umbral, cerro la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

Eriol camino sigilosamente hasta la cama donde Tomoyo estaba. Estaba descansando tranquilamente con su largo cabello negro regado sobre la almohada, se veía tan tranquila y en paz.

Por unos segundos Eriol se encontró clavado en el piso a mitad de camino a la cama de Tomoyo. Por alguna razón no se sentía digno de estar en su presencia. Pero Tomoyo necesitaba saber que alguien estaba allí para ella, que no estaba sola en estos momentos, por lo que con nueva resolución camino hasta la cama y tomo la mano izquierda de Tomoyo entre las suyas. Estaba fría.

No hubo ningún tipo de reacción por parte de Tomoyo con el contacto. La respiración de Tomoyo se mantenía leve pero estable, Eriol imagino que la mascarilla de oxigeno que tenía puesta la ayudaba mucho. Recorrió su mirada por el cuerpo de Tomoyo, la habían cambiado de ropa y ahora estaba cubierta de gruesas frazadas para que entrara en calor.

Nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa se apodero de él. Tomoyo estaba tan pálida y se veía tan frágil. Estuvo varios minutos de pie a lado de Tomoyo, solo observándola. Dejando que todas las sensaciones y sentimientos dentro de él se calmaran.

Eriol se reclino levemente sobre Tomoyo y le susurro al oído. - Tomoyo. - No hubo ninguna reacción. - Tomoyo... - Eriol respiro profundo. - Por favor tienes que despertar... no tienes idea de cómo lamento todo esto.

Las maquinas que median el ritmo cardiaco de Tomoyo comenzaron ha acelerarse. Eriol pensó que esto era una buena señal y continuo susurrándole al oído despacito. - Créeme que si pudiera regresar atrás el tiempo y cambiar lo sucedido lo haría. - La respiración de Tomoyo se hizo más entrecortada y acelerada. Eriol apretó la mano de Tomoyo con fuerza y le dijo con voz quebrada. - Lo siento tanto Tomoyo... por favor no me dejes ahora que te encontré... te necesito conmigo. - La maquina que media el ritmo cardiaco de Tomoyo comenzó a pitar de forma alarmante y a los pocos segundos entraron la enferma Margie y Rossette al cuarto de Tomoyo.

- Que sucedió? - Pregunto la primera mientras corría al lado de Tomoyo.

- Estaba hablándole y de repente reacciono de esta forma. - dijo Eriol sin moverse del lado de Tomoyo.

- Es claro que su presencia la altera señor Hiraguizawa. - dijo la enfermera Rossette mientras analizaba las lecturas de la máquina. - Será mejor que me acompañe, en estas condiciones no es recomendable que permanezca aquí.

Eriol observo fijamente unos segundos a ambas enfermeras, asintió con su cabeza y lentamente comenzó su camino hacia la puerta seguido por la enfermera Rossette.

Y mientras salía de la habitación no pudo evitar escuchar como la enfermera Margie con su dulce voz le decía a Tomoyo. - No te preocupes cariño, ya se fue... Ya puedes relajarte. - Y Tomoyo en efecto se relajo, sus signos vitales comenzaron a regresar a la normalidad y su respiración se hizo más regular.

Justo en ese instante Eriol supo como se escuchaba y sentía un corazón roto. Era para reírse la situación... Su esposa lo repudiaba tanto que en medio de su inconsciencia la sola presencia de él la alteraba. Y no era para menos luego de todo lo sucedido en los últimos tres días, que esperaba. Que ella lo amara con locura.

Eriol camino pesadamente hasta la sala de espera y se dejo caer en la silla que había ocupado anteriormente. El señor Patrick todavía se encontraba sentado en la sala y al ver la cara de Eriol decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar nada y solo brindar su apoyo. Cosa que Eriol agradeció.

_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente**_

A lo largo de la noche la condición de Tomoyo no presento mejoría y por culpa de la tormenta no pudieron completar los preparativos, para trasladar a Tomoyo de hospital, hasta ese día. Ningún piloto se atrevía a volar bajo el inclemente tiempo.

Y ahora aquí estaban en un claro a las afueras del pueblo esperando a que el piloto del helicóptero, que Eriol había alquilado, aterrizara. Eriol no había vuelto a ver a Tomoyo en toda la noche. No quería que ella se alterar más por culpa de él.

Hasta ahora... ahora que los enfermeros la estaban bajando en camilla de la ambulancia era que la volvía a ver. Y se veía tan frágil como antes, nada en su condición había cambiado. Estuvo tentado a acercársele pero se arrepintió al recordar cual había sido la reacción de Tomoyo la noche anterior. Por lo que se mantuvo alejado de ella.

Todo estaba arreglado para que viajaran en el helicóptero Tomoyo, el doctor Wiltz, la enfermera Margie y él. Eriol no quería correr ningún riesgo. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en la media hora que se tarda en llegar hasta Burdeos en helicóptero.

Luego de varios intentos el helicóptero toco tierra y todo comenzó a moverse con rapidez. El copiloto se bajo rápidamente y se acerco hasta donde ellos estaban. Dio unas cuantas instrucciones rápidas y prosiguió su camino hasta el helicóptero seguido por los señores que llevaban la camilla donde iba Tomoyo.

Cuando hubieron instalado la camilla de Tomoyo, subieron el doctor Wiltz, la enfermera Margie y por último él, en el asiento del copiloto en la parte de adelante del mismo. No quería molestar a Tomoyo. Por lo que al copiloto no le quedo de otra que sentarse junto a el doctor en la parte de atrás.

El viaje fue rápido y sin problemas. Al llegar al hospital Saint Claire en Burdeos fueron atendidos rápidamente y Tomoyo fue ubicada en una habitación privada. Luego de ver a Tomoyo instalada el doctor Wiltz y la enfermera Margie se despidieron de Eriol y regresaron a Saint Emilion por el mismo método en el que se habían ido.

El nuevo doctor de Tomoyo era un tal Doctor Bron. - Señor Hiraguizawa debe tener presente que el estado de shock y el grado de hipotermia que presenta su esposa, son graves. Haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance pero su esposa es la única que puede hacer algo en estos instantes para mejorar su condición.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente doctor. - dijo Eriol pesadamente mientras miraba a través del vidrio a Tomoyo. Los cuartos en la sala de cuidados intensivos de ese hospital tenían ventanales gigantes para permitir observar a los pacientes en todo momento.

- Solo nos queda esperar lo mejor. - Y sin más el doctor Bron se dio la vuelta y se retiro. Eriol entro silenciosamente a la habitación y se sentó en la silla que estaba colocada a lado de la cama de Tomoyo.

No quería hacer ningún tipo de ruido que pudiera alertarla de su presencia. Sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de Tomoyo pero no lo podía evitar, quería permanecer cerca de ella.

Eriol no supo cuantas horas estuvo allí sentado solo viendo a Tomoyo. Cada cierto tiempo entraba una enfermera a chequear los signos vitales de Tomoyo, que al parecer estaban mostrando una leve mejoría. Pero fuera de eso, Eriol no notaba más nada a su alrededor. Solo a Tomoyo postrada en la cama.

El doctor Bron entro a la habitación y llamo a Eriol para que lo siguiera hasta una de las esquinas del cuarto. Eriol obedeció.

Tomoyo escucho en leve murmullo a lo lejos, no podía ubicar que era exactamente, pero lo escuchaba y era molesto. Le dolía la cabeza horrible y que decir del resto de su cuerpo. Sabía que tenía que abrir los ojos para poder ubicar en donde estaba, pero le estaba costando reunir las fuerzas necesarias para abrirlos. Luego de muchos intentos y un gran esfuerzo Tomoyo logro abrir lo ojos.

Lo primero que pensó fue que la luz era sumamente molesta por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos. Parpadeo un par de veces y luego los abrió completamente. Trato de moverse un poco, pero algo se lo impedía, miro hacia abajo y se percato de que estaba bien arropada con muchas frazadas.

Frunció el ceño tratando de ubicar porque estaba allí, pero el pensar solo empeoraba el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía y el molesto murmullo de antes se hacia más claro y mucho más molesto. Luego de unos segundos se percato que eran personas hablando, trato de mover su cabeza en dirección a las voces, pero el resto de su cuerpo se negada a responder a ese tipo de ordenes por el intenso dolor que sentía.

Por lo que no le quedo de otra que preguntar. - Quien esta allí?

Las voces dejaron de hablar inmediatamente y lo único que escucho Tomoyo fueron pasos acercándose a su cama. - Señora Tomoyo. - dijo un señor de aspecto extraño todo vestido de blanco. - Como se siente?

- Mal. - fue la sincera respuesta de Tomoyo. Hasta hablar le dolía.

- No tiene idea cuanto nos alegra que haya decidido acompañarnos nuevamente. - dijo el doctor mientras sacaba una linterna de su bolsillo.

- A que se refiere? - pregunto Tomoyo confundida. Mientras dejaba que el doctor le alumbrar los ojos. - Dónde estoy?

- Está en el hospital Saint Claire en Burdeos.

- Hospital?! - dijo Tomoyo mientras trababa de incorporarse con los codos, pero un dolor intenso se apodero de su hombro derecho. - Ahhhhh!

- No debe levantarse. - dijo el señor que Tomoyo asumía era un doctor. - Después del accidente que tuvo lo mejor es que descanse.

- Accidente! - dijo Tomoyo conmocionada, el dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando.

- Qué es lo último que recuerda señora Tomoyo? - dijo el doctor tranquilamente.

- Yo estaba en la cabaña y ... y ... Tuvimos una pelea y luego de eso ... - todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior le regreso de golpe a Tomoyo como si se tratara de una película, la discusión, la revelación, las caricias, los besos, las sensaciones, los sentimientos encontrados, el miedo. - El carro en el que iba patino en una curva y choque con un tronco... Lo último que recuerdo es que salí disparada del auto y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi lado derecho.

- Es buena señal que recuerde tan detalladamente lo sucedido. - dijo el doctor tranquilamente. - Con el impacto se disloco su hombro derecho. - Tomoyo pelo los ojos como platos. - Ya se le ha colocado nuevamente en posición pero, lamentablemente no podrá mover ese brazo por lo menos durante dos meses... Su esposo me comento que usted es bailarina profesional. - Tomoyo solo asintió, no encontraba la fuerza para hablar y su visión comenzaba a nublarse. - Como su profesión requiere que su cuerpo este en perfectas condiciones me temo que...

- No podré bailar. - Era más una declaración que una pregunta.

- No. - fue la simple respuesta del doctor. - Es por su bien. - dijo el doctor mientras veía como silenciosas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de Tomoyo. - Pero no se preocupe ya vera que en menos de lo que piensa podrás regresar a los escenarios.

Pero regresar a los escenarios no era lo que le preocupaba a Tomoyo. Como pagaría los tratamientos de su madre era lo que le preocupaba realmente. Su trabajo como primera bailarina en el ballet nacional era lo que había pagado los tratamientos de su madre durante el último año. Si no trabajaba como haría.

- Pero no se preocupe. - dijo el doctor mientras palmeaba levemente la mano de Tomoyo, para darle apoyo. - Aquí hay alguien que me imagino se alegrara de ver. - El doctor se hecho a un lado y Tomoyo logro ver a la persona con la que el doctor había estado hablando... Eriol. - Bien los dejo para que conversen, voy a buscar a la enfermera de turno, debo dar instrucciones para que se le hagan algunas pruebas ahora que recupero la conciencia. - Y sin más el doctor se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron por largo rato sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La mirada de Eriol era una combinación entre alivio y arrepentimiento que Tomoyo no podía comprender. Dentro de Tomoyo se comenzaron a despertar una serie de sentimientos muy intensos, sentía coraje, rabia, odio hacia el hombre que estaba de pie frente a ella y Eriol debió notarlo en su mirada, porque las facciones de su rostro y su mirada se cambiaron a unas de inmenso pesar.

- Tomoyo no tiene idea cuanto lamento...

- Debes estar feliz. - dijo Tomoyo amargamente mientras le mantenía la mirada.

El tono de Tomoyo hizo que Eriol se detuviera en el instante y con mucha precaución dijo. - Créeme que lo que te sucedió no me hace para nada feliz.

- No es por eso... - dijo Tomoyo mientras volteaba la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado y con la voz quebrada le respondió. - Debes estar feliz porque ahora me tienes a tu completa merced... - Eriol se quedo sin palabras tras el comentario. Tomoyo giro la cabeza bruscamente y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo fríamente. - Eso era lo que querías no.

- Yo nunca quise...

- Nunca que? - dijo Tomoyo con fuerza. - Se muy bien que lo que buscabas al encerrarme en esa cabaña era tenerme a tu merced.

- Tomoyo yo...

- No intentes negarlo. - dijo Tomoyo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a rodar con mayor frecuencia de sus mejillas. Tomoyo respiro profundamente, no quería llorar pero no podía evitarlo. Reunió las fuerzas que pudo y dijo muy bajito. - No tienes idea cuanto te odio... Haz arruinado mi vida.

Un frío espantoso se apodero del pecho de Eriol luego de escuchar a Tomoyo. Nunca había sido su intención que esto sucediera, que las cosas escalaran a estos niveles. Pero muy en el fondo tenía que reconocer que lo que había buscado con todo lo sucedido era tener a Tomoyo solo para él. Y su egoísmo había terminado en una tragedia más grande.

- Tomoyo yo...

- Por favor vete. - dijo Tomoyo mientras volteaba a ver para otro lado nuevamente.

Eriol pensó en reprochar e insistirle hasta que lo escuchara, pero lo pensó mejor y le dijo. - Como gustes... Hay alguien en especial que quieres que venga a verte. Todavía no le he informado a nadie de tu accidente.

- No.

Eriol asintió, salio de la habitación y mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente, escucho como Tomoyo rompía a llorar con más fuerza.

Y el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos nuevamente, como era posible que hiciera sufrir tanto a la mujer de su vida. Se paso su mano por el cabello y recostó su frente contra la puerta y mientras escuchaba a Tomoyo llorar, se prometió a si mismo hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para enmendar lo sucedido.

La brecha que se había creado entre ambos era tan grande que le dolía hasta el alma de pensar el daño que le había hecho.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: Un placer saludarlas a todas nuevamente! HOLA!!!!.

Notita: A que se preocuparon con el final del capitulo anterior. XD jijijiji Pero no teman yo sería incapaz de acabar con la vida de Eriol o Tomoyo. No podría, ellos merecen estar juntos... Que loca que estoy XD

Primero, espero que se encuentren muy bien de salud, en la escuela, trabajo, etc.

Segundo, me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ya me dirán que piensan de este. La verdad es que normalmente soy bien autocrítica y por eso tiendo a buscarle peros a lo que hago. Tratare de evitar hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

Tercero, con respecto a este capitulo ya le tocaba un poco de angustia y drama a esta historia, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas (le acabo de robar esa frase a alguien XD). Pobre Tomoyo hasta que me dio cosa lo que le hice. Oye por cierto, la verdad mis conocimientos de primeros auxilios son escasos y lo poco que me acuerdo del curso que di hace años es que nunca nunca se debe mover de posición el hueso que se haya salido de su posición. Por lo que, lo que hizo Eriol fue súper incorrecto, pero mi historia necesitaba que lo hiciera. XD

Cuarto, favor tengan presente que para cuando salga el próximo capitulo la historia estará en la categoría M.

Quinto, les he comentado lo feliz que me hace leer sus reviews. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir, cualquier cosa que quieran decir es bienvenida. A ver que les pareció este capitulo.

Y como siempre saludos a **ximenix2005, Zapi-Chan, Sony Lee, Shami, Antotis, Ina Black, 2Miru, Undine, NerakCibeles, Lady Saika Lerky, MiaT., Hopesol, Karen Thalía, Angel-Shia, Sakura Tinuviel, Kagura Haruno, Ayin, Fairy, Mary, Satorichiva, Helena, Lina Chan, Lady Mariba, Basilea Daudojiu, Shiroi, Yami-1716, Elina y Chibineko**. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su review.

Cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos, hasta la próxima. **DEJEN SU REVIEW**.

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	15. Rupert

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP es dueño de todos y cada uno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi trauma. TOMOYO & ERIOL merecen estar juntos... XD.

**SOLO POR TI**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Eriol asintió, salio de la habitación y mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente, escucho como Tomoyo rompía a llorar con más fuerza.

Y el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos nuevamente, como era posible que hiciera sufrir tanto a la mujer de su vida. Se paso su mano por el cabello y recostó su frente contra la puerta y mientras escuchaba a Tomoyo llorar, se prometió a si mismo hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para enmendar lo sucedido.

La brecha que se había creado entre ambos era tan grande que le dolía hasta el alma de pensar el daño que le había hecho.

**Capitulo Quince: "Rupert" **

**Cuatro días después**

A Tomoyo le habían dado de alta del hospital luego de que su condición se hizo lo suficientemente estable para viajar. En las pocas veces que había hablado con Eriol en los pasados cuatro días, habían acordado viajar a Londres. Eriol lo propuso porque era mejor esperar a que ella recuperara sus fuerzas antes de realizar el largo viaje de regreso a Japón y como la residencia principal de él estaba allá, que mejor lugar.

Tomoyo lo tomo desde otra perspectiva. No se sentía con ganas de ver a nadie conocido. Y más luego de las reacciones que recibió por teléfono. A la primera que llamo fue a su madre a la que le juro y le perjuro que estaba muy bien, que el accidente no había sido nada grave pero como el doctor le recomendó no hacer mucho esfuerzo había decidido no participar esta temporada con el ballet nacional. Le dijo a su madre que sería una 'fabulosa luna de miel extendida'. _Mentira más grande no podría haber dicho_.

La siguiente llamada había sido al director del ballet nacional de Japón. Al pobre hombre casi le da un paro con la noticia, por lo que Nakuru fue la que obtuvo todos los detalles (Ella había recogido el teléfono luego de que el director se desmayara.) Para cuando el hombre recobro la conciencia ya Nakuru se estaba despidiendo de Tomoyo, lo último que escucho antes de cerrar fueron los gritos furicos del director. Ese era uno al que no volvería a llamar en un largo rato.

Con la siguiente llamada converso con Souma y Sakura a las cuales les dio los detalles reales de los hecho. Sus amigas estaban entre indignadas, enojadas y emocionadas. Porque las muy '_lindas_' a la final dijeron "Eso quiere decir que si te quiere de verdad". Luego de lo cual Tomoyo les tiro el teléfono.

Y bueno, aquí estaba ahora sentada en su cama esperando a que Eriol la viniera a buscar. - Señora Tomoyo. - dijo una enfermera mientras tocaba en la puerta abierta.

Tomoyo volteo a ver a la enfermera y le dijo. - Diga.

- Su esposo ya vino por usted y vine a llevarla hasta la salida.

- Muchas Gracias. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta la puerta.

- Pero por favor siéntese. - dijo la enfermera mientras señalaba una silla de ruedas que traía con ella . - Reglas del hospital. - Tomoyo solo asintió y dejo que la enfermera la llevara. - Sabe, su esposo es un señor muy dedicado. - dijo la enfermera entablando conversación. Tomoyo hizo un ruido como de 'Uhum' - Sí, no hubo día que se despegara de usted.

- Pues si lo vi tres veces en todo ese tiempo es mucho. - dijo Tomoyo molesta.

- Ah! Pero no me refiero a las visitas de día. - dijo la enfermera emocionada. - No hubo noche en que su esposo se despegara de su lado, se quedaba toda la noche despierto cuidándole y se iba en la madrugada antes de que se despertara.

Tomoyo escucho atentamente las palabras de la enfermera y no dijo más nada en todo el trayecto. Lo único que pensó fue 'Debe ser que le remuerde la conciencia... Aunque...'.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Londres, Inglaterra_**

**_En casa de Eriol_**

El vuelo hasta Londres, en el avión que había alquilado Eriol, había sido corto y silencioso. Eriol había intentado entablar una conversación, pero la indiferencia de Tomoyo había detenido sus avances.

Eriol vivía en un edifico en el centro de la ciudad. Para ser exactos en el Penthouse del edificio. Era un apartamento de dos pisos con sala, comedor, biblioteca, estudio, piscina, salón de entretenimientos, cocina, mayordomo, sirvienta, cocinero y etc... Vivía mejor que la realeza, de eso no cabía duda.

Al llegar Eriol le presento a Tomoyo a todo el personal de la casa y a la que sería su asistente/enfermera/fisioterapeuta personal. Cindy, era el nombre de la chica y la primera impresión que tuvo Tomoyo era que era una chica muy agradable.

En general a Tomoyo todo el personal de Eriol le había dado una buena impresión. Y el que estuviera enojada con él no implicaba que tenia que agarrarla con el resto del mundo.

Eriol le dio a Tomoyo un rápido recorrido por todo el apartamento. En la planta baja estaban ubicadas la sala, el comedor, la biblioteca, el estudio, salón de entretenimientos y la cocina. En el segundo piso habían cuatro habitaciones cada una con su propio baño y en ese piso estaba la terraza lugar donde se ubicada la piscina. Cada habitación tenia su propio balcón y la habitación que Eriol le había asignado tenía una vista panorámica del río Tamesis.

- Y bueno, en sí eso es todo. - dijo Eriol desde el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Tomoyo. - Espero que te guste tu habitación.

- Es bonita, gracias. - dijo Tomoyo sin voltear a ver a Eriol. Su mirada fija en el horizonte.

- Debes estar cansada del viaje, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla. Frederick estará encantado de ayudarte.

- No te preocupes no necesito nada. - Eriol se reclino en el marco de la puerta y fijo su mirada en Tomoyo. Luego de unos segundos Tomoyo le dijo sin voltear a verlo. - Algún problema?

- Ninguno. - dijo Eriol con su mirada penetrante. - Solo me gusta observarte.

- No soy pieza de museo para que me estén observando. - dijo Tomoyo mientras volteaba a verlo.

- Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo. - dijo Eriol mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. - Eres demasiado hermosa.

Tomoyo no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción. Solamente le levanto una ceja y le dijo. - Si no tienes nada más que decirme te agradeceré te retires de mi habitación. Estoy cansada.

Eriol asintió levemente y se retiro de la habitación.

Las cosas entre él y Tomoyo iban de mal en peor. Tomoyo casi ni le dirigía la palabra, solo hablaba con él lo estrictamente necesario. Estaba molesta y tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. Hasta él estaba molesto con él mismo.

Había intentado en varias ocasiones disculparse con ella pero no lo había conseguido. Cada vez que intentaba disculparse siempre lo recibía la pared de la indiferencia de Tomoyo.

Y a decir verdad la indiferencia de Tomoyo había calado más hondo de lo que podría haber calado un arranque de rabia y de gritos. Porque al menos, en ese último caso, Tomoyo hubiera estado expresando lo que sentía y él hubiera podido lidiar con eso.

Pero ahora, Tomoyo solamente estaba guardando todo el malestar que sentía y eso no le podía hacer bien a nadie. Eriol respiro profundo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su apartamento. Por ahora no podía hacer nada, por lo que se le ocurrió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a su oficina y ponerse al corriente de sus negocios. Sus ideas más geniales se le ocurrían estando en la oficina, tal vez sucedería un milagro y se le ocurriría algo que lo ayude con Tomoyo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Con Tomoyo**_

Estaba enojada con todos. Enojada con Eriol... Enojada con ella... Enojada con la mentira que era su vida. A estas alturas Tomoyo hallaba que más bajo no podía caer. Y sin embargo sentía que estaba cayendo en un profundo agujero negro del cual no había salida. Estaba enojada con el clima... Enojada con el lodo... Enojada con la cabaña... Enojada con los carros...

Enojada porque cada vez que pensaba en Eriol una pequeña parte de su corazón dolía con mucha fuerza... Y al final de cuentas no hallaba porque.

Al principio se le había hecho fácil echarle la culpa de todo lo que pasaba a Eriol y por un rato había funcionado, al hacer a Eriol responsable de todo, ella evitaba tener que buscar el porque de su reacción. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, luego de que la parte madura y racional de su cerebro había tomado posesión de su cuerpo nuevamente, había llegado a la conclusión de que parte de lo sucedido también había sido culpa de ella, pero a la final, era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

Y más ahora que no podía solicitar el divorcio. Tenía que admitir que sin la ayuda de Eriol en los meses venideros se las vería negras, de que iba a vivir si se encontraba incapacitada para trabajar. Además de que ahora, luego de los gastos hospitalarios, le debía a Eriol más dinero del que pudiera ganar en una vida.

Y también estaba enojada por eso, porque ahora era dependiente de él. Era dependiente de los designios de su marido. Toda su vida se había considerado una mujer independiente, para ahora llegar a esto.

Tomoyo cerro sus ojos cansadamente, llevaba horas sentada en el balcón de su habitación. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse. Tomoyo cerro sus ojos nuevamente para descansar la vista y fue cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con un perro sentado a su lado. Era un perro pastor inglés, muy peludo de color blanco con negro.

Tomoyo se le quedo mirando al perro con el ceño fruncido. El perro se le quedo viendo de vuelta e inclino su cabeza a la izquierda.

Y Tomoyo sabía que estaba perdida, siempre había tenido un lado suave por los animales y este perrito no era la excepción. Tomoyo se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada y el perro también se levanto.

- Hola perrito. - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras camina hacia donde el perro, que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla. El perro movió su pequeña cola de felicidad y comenzó a ladrar. Tomoyo se arrodillo en el piso y llamo al perrito. - Ven perrito. - El perro siguió las ordenes. - Eso es, buen chico. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas. - Sabes que eres un perro muy guapo. - dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía, el perro le estaba lamiendo el cachete y le hacia muchas cosquillas.

La risa de Tomoyo solo incitaba al perro a continuar con su ataque de lenguetazos. Y como Tomoyo tenía su brazo derecho en un cabestrillo, se le hacia difícil controlar al cariñoso perrito con un brazo. Y a la final perdió la batalla y cayo de espaldas en la alfombra del cuarto, mientras el perrito no paraba su ataque. Tomoyo rió como hace un buen rato no hacia. Y lo único que paso por su mente fue que realmente le hacia falta.

Tomoyo como pudo se sentó en el piso nuevamente y logro darle la vuelta al perro. Con lo que comenzó a rascarle la barriga. Y el perro muy sinvergüenza se quedo quietecito mientras Tomoyo se la rascaba.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar volver a reír. - Eres un fresco. - le dijo Tomoyo al perro con una sonrisa mientras le seguía rascando la barriga. A lo que el perro solo ladro.

- Veo que ya conoces a Rupert. - Tomoyo se sobresalto y de inmediato dejo de rascar al perro en la barriga. Rupert se incorporo rápidamente y ladrando se acerco a su dueño lleno de felicidad. - Hola muchacho, como estás? - dijo Eriol mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el piso y acariciaba a Rupert detrás de las orejas.

- No me percate cuando llegaste. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba del piso. - Hace mucho que estás allí.

- No. Llegue hace un momento. - dijo Eriol tranquilamente sin levantarse de donde estaba. Pero luego de unos instantes agrego con una sonrisa. - Espero que también consideres al dueño tan guapo como su perro.

Tomoyo decidió ignorar el último comentario, el cual le indicaba que hace un buen rato los estaba observando. - Muy bonito tu perro. - dijo Tomoyo mirando con envidia como Rupert le daba sus demostraciones de cariño a Eriol.

Eriol le sonrió. - Legalmente hablando, ahora ambos somos dueños de Rupert.

Tomoyo ignoro esto último también y le dijo. - Lo tienes hace mucho.

- Hace tres años. - dijo Eriol mientras se incorporaba y entraba a la habitación de Tomoyo. - Lo encontré deambulando por la calle cuando era un cachorro, a decir verdad casi lo atropello, por suerte logre esquivarlo a tiempo, cuando fui a verlo estaba muy asustado y como no tenia correa me lo traje a mi casa y desde entonces esta conmigo.

- Se ve que te quiere mucho. - dijo Tomoyo mientras veía como Rupert se sentaba muy quietecito a lado de Eriol, mientras los miraba a ambos como si se tratara de un partido de Tenis. - Y porque no me lo presentaste cuando llegamos? - pregunto Tomoyo.

- Hoy le tocaba su cita mensual con el veterinario. - dijo Eriol mientras le palmeaba la cabeza a Rupert.

- Ya veo. - dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el balcón. Tomoyo se reclino en el marco de la puerta esperando que la indirecta le llegara a Eriol. Pero al parecer el hombre no entiende si no se lo dicen con palabras. - Sí tienes algo importante que decirme hazlo ahora, porque sino agradeceré que te retires... Quiero estar sola.

- La verdad venía a convencerte de que me acompañaras a cenar. - dijo Eriol tranquilamente.

- Pues déjame ahorrarte el trabajo, porque no tengo hambre. - dijo Tomoyo sin voltear a verlo.

- Frederick me dijo que no almorzaste nada. - dijo Eriol adquiriendo un tono serio. - Sabes perfectamente que el doctor dijo que debías mantener una dieta saludable para acelerar tu recuperación.

Tomoyo se giro sobre sus talones y lo miro con rabia. - Se muy bien lo que dijo el doctor. - dijo Tomoyo mientras apretaba los puños. - No tienes que estármelo recordando.

- Pues no te lo tendría que recordar si siguieras las ordenes del doctor. - dijo Eriol comenzando a exasperarse. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente un rato y luego de un fuerte suspiro Eriol le dijo. - Dios! Tomoyo no podemos seguir así... He intentado disculparme contigo innumerables veces y todo lo que consigo es que cada vez seas más indiferente hacia mi.

- Y que esperas Eriol, que acepte tus disculpas de lo más feliz de la vida. - dijo Tomoyo llena de sarcasmo. - Pues no.

- Tomoyo. - dijo Eriol suavemente mientras comenzaba ha acercarse lentamente a ella. - Yo estoy muy arrepentido del modo en que te trate... las cosas que hice... la manera en que reaccione no fue la correcta. - dijo Eriol mientras acortaba casi toda la distancia que los separaba. Tomoyo sentía como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, la mirada de Eriol era tan intensa que le cortaba la respiración y los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde le hacían maravillas a su rostro, el contraste de las sombras con la claridad definía su rostro de manera perfecta.

Tomoyo sintió que el pánico comenzaba ha apoderarse de ella, no podía permitir que Eriol se le acercara, no en momentos en que su mente no estaba pensando claramente. - Quédate donde estas. - dijo Tomoyo a Eriol con fuerza. - No te acerques más.

Eriol se detuvo en seco a un par de pasos de Tomoyo. - Porque?

- Por que no quiero que te acerques a mi... Eso es todo. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Tomoyo comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad cuando vio que Eriol se quedo quieto justo en el lugar en que estaba. - Eriol, la verdad estoy muy cansada y agradeceré dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí.

- No... no hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir. - Tomoyo miro a Eriol fijamente y vio tanta resolución en su mirada, que no se atrevió a negarle su oportunidad de hablar. Por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza. Eriol respiro profundamente y dijo. - Primero quiero que entiendas lo que paso por mi mente cuando te vi besándote con el idiota ese.

- Te dije que el me forzo...

- Deja que termine de hablar por favor. - dijo Eriol mientras daba unos pasos acortando la distancia entre ellos. - No te imaginas la rabia que sentí cuando los vi besándose, pensar que me habían visto la cara de tonto hizo que mi razón se nublara, mi único deseo era hacerte pagar por lo que había visto, pero mis ideas no eran claras y en lo único que podía pensar era en alejarte de él y tenerte solo para mí. De allí la razón de nuestro viaje tan apresurado. - Eriol paso su mano por su cabello y siguió caminando de un lado a otro. - Nunca fue mi intención, que los hechos se sucederían de esta forma. - dijo mientras se detenía y miraba a los ojos a Tomoyo.

La mirada de Eriol era tan intensa, que Tomoyo sentía que le faltaba el aire, sus ojos estaban tan llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento, que ha Tomoyo le costaba mirarlo, por lo que termino desviando la mirada hacia la pared.

Al ver esto, Eriol camino los pocos pasos que los separaban y se detuvo frente a Tomoyo. - Cuando te encontré luego del accidente, de mi corazón se apodero un frío indescriptible, el solo pensar que podía perderte para siempre, me hizo comprender lo mucho que significas para mi. - Eriol tomo a Tomoyo por la barbilla y muy sutilmente hizo que girara la cabeza para que lo viera, pero los ojos de Tomoyo estaban clavados en el piso. - Tomoyo mírame. - dijo Eriol en un susurro. - Por favor.

A Tomoyo le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando escucho la sutil suplica en la voz de Eriol. Con una respiración profunda tomo fuerzas y lo miro a los ojos. La respiración de Tomoyo quedo congelada en el segundo en que fijo su mirada en los ojos de Eriol, eran tan intensos los sentimientos que circulaban en sus ojos, que se le estaba haciendo difícil pensar racionalmente.

- Tomoyo mis sentimientos por ti, son más que un mero deseo carnal, quiero compartir contigo todo, lo bueno, lo malo, quiere que siempre estés a mi lado, que me dejes ser tú amigo. - dijo Eriol mientras retiraba con la mano que tenía en la barbilla de Tomoyo un mechón de cabello negro que caía sobre sus ojos. - Tú confidente. - dijo Eriol en un susurro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Tomoyo.

El calor de la caricia de Eriol, se esparcía por el cuerpo de Tomoyo como un torrente, Tomoyo respiraba aceleradamente, y cada palabra de Eriol calaba en su ser de una manera inimaginable, se sentía débil, el mundo giraba a un ritmo al que ella no estaba acostumbra y no sabía que hacer.

- Tú amante. - dijo Eriol muy suavemente, antes de cerrar la distancia que lo separaba de la boca de Tomoyo y besarla de la forma más dulce y tierna del mundo. Eriol con mucho cuidado, intentando de no lastimar a Tomoyo, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo muy suavemente. Tomoyo muy lentamente comenzó a corresponder el beso de manera tímida, reservada. Era como si no quisiera arriesgar mucho. Y Eriol entendía muy bien porque, Tomoyo había salido de una relación con el corazón roto, para empezar otra casi a la fuerza y de una manera muy inestable. Pero el sabía que todo lo que necesitaban era tiempo. Tiempo para curar la heridas y tiempo para que se conocieran mejor y afianzaran los lazos que los unían para toda la vida.

Tomoyo lentamente subió su mano izquierda por el pecho de Eriol y poso su mano en su hombro para estabilizarse. Eriol la estaba besando de manera tan tierna y dulce, que todo el cuerpo de Tomoyo vibraba por las sensaciones que la recorrían. Eriol le había pedido una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, para reestablecer lazos, pero no estaba segura de que hacer. Todo había sucedido de manera tan rápida en estas últimas semanas que todo en su cabeza era un confusión, todo menos la idea de que Eriol besaba delicioso. Tomoyo estaba confundida, no sabía que decisión tomar. '_Y por qué no darle una oportunidad_' susurro una voz dentro de la cabeza de Tomoyo. '_Por qué no_'

Eriol con un último beso, se separo de Tomoyo y se obligo a esperar a que Tomoyo lo mirara. Cuando esta lo hizo le dijo muy bajito - Tomoyo, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad. Quiero que dejes que nos demos una oportunidad. Pero la decisión es tuya, entiendo muy bien que debes estar molesta conmigo, pero estoy dispuesto a darnos todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que las cosas sigan su curso normal. Es tu decisión.

Tomoyo miro a Eriol un largo rato sin decir palabra, Eriol contuvo la respiración hasta que Tomoyo dijo. - Eriol quiero que entiendas que todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros ha sido muy duro para mi, yo... yo... La verdad no se que pensar, estoy confundida y todo me parece tan irreal que no estoy segura de tener una repuesta correcta, necesito pensarlo. Necesito... - pero Tomoyo no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de Eriol la acallaron con un beso.

- Te entiendo Tomoyo. - dijo Eriol suavemente.

- No. No lo entiendes. - dijo Tomoyo exasperada. - Es más, ni yo lo entiendo. No entiendo lo que siento, no entiendo que es lo que quiero, no entiendo porque siento unos fuertes deseos de darnos lo oportunidad que me pides... Yo estoy confundida. No se supone que deba sentirme así, toda mi vida he sido una persona fuerte, independiente, que tiene muy claro lo que quiere en la vida. Pero en estos instantes me siento como un tren a punto de descarrilarse y estrellarse. - Eriol guardo silencio, mientras esperaba que Tomoyo se calmara, algunas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de Tomoyo, pero Eriol se obligo a esperar que Tomoyo terminara de deshogarse.

- Ya no puedo más, he tratado por tanto tiempo de mantenerme fuerte, con lo de la enfermedad de mi madre y los problemas económicos que tenemos, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, hasta que te apareciste en mi vida. - dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a llorar. - Ahora todo a mi alrededor es confusión, mis fuerzas se terminaron soy un ser un humano con limites y yo he alcanzado el mío. - Tomoyo se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda y apoyo su frente en el hombro de Eriol. - Estoy cansada. - dijo mientras seguía llorando. - Estoy cansada de ser fuerte. - dijo en un susurro lleno de dolor.

Este era el momento, lo que tanto temía Tomoyo había sucedido, su cuerpo, su mente y su alma había llegado al límite y pedían a gritos liberarse. Y lo habían conseguido, 'pero delante de quién' pensó Tomoyo para sí, mientras no podía dejar de llorar. Tomoyo sintió los brazos de Eriol cerrarse sobre ella con mucha fuerza. Luego de lo cual Tomoyo se dejo llevar por el cansancio que la invadía y se dejo caer. Eriol la sostuvo y luego la alzo en brazos, cuidando que su hombro izquierdo fuera el que se apoyara en su pecho.

Eriol camino despacio hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, con Tomoyo en su regazo. Procedió a quitarle los zapatos y luego como pudo se acomodo hasta quedar su espalda apoyada en el respaldar de la cama. Eriol con un par de movimientos ágiles se quito sus zapatos y acomodo a Tomoyo en su regazo, para que ella estuviera más cómoda, mientras la seguía abrazando con fuerza.

Tomoyo no se percato cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando en el hombro de Eriol, pero le agradecía su presencia. Y también agradecía que no hubiera hecho más preguntas, ni hecho más comentarios. Solo se había dedicado a escuchar y estar allí para brindar apoyo. Tomoyo nunca se imagino que Eriol pudiera ser tan sensible y comprensivo.

Lentamente Tomoyo comenzó a incorporarse, no se atrevía a mirar a Eriol a los ojos. La habitación estaba sumida en total oscuridad a excepción de la tenue luz proveniente de la calle. Como pudo Tomoyo llego hasta el borde de la cama y puso sus pies en el piso. No se atrevía a voltear, pero sabía que Eriol tenía su intensa mirada clavada en ella. Lo sentía en cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo.

En eso Rupert se le acerca y coloca su cabeza en el regazo de Tomoyo, el perrito tenía una cara de preocupación. Tomoyo le acaricio la cabeza un rato y luego se levanto de la cama, encontró sus sandalias a un lado de la cama y se las puso. Camino hasta el espejo y miro su imagen un rato, era un completo desastre tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su cabello estaba revuelto, todo era un desastre. Pero no podía negar, luego de todo lo sucedido, que su cuerpo, su mente y su alma sentían que un gran peso se había quitado de encima, se sentía liberada. El haberse desahogado hizo que el sentimiento que aprisionaba su pecho dejara de existir.

Tomoyo tomo el cepillo, que estaba en su cómoda y comenzó a peinarse un poco el cabello. Aunque era un poco difícil con el cabello recogido y con solo una mano para ayudarse. Cuando vio que no podía hacer más por su cabello, tomo un kleneex para limpiarse el rostro.

Tomoyo sintió movimiento detrás de ella, pero se negó a voltear. Se imagino que era Eriol buscando sus zapatos. Luego de unos minutos escucho pasos aproximándose y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse a la puerta, no quería enfrentarse a Eriol. - Me ha dado hambre será mejor que vea que hay para cenar. - dijo Tomoyo mientras aceleraba el paso hacia la puerta.

Pero Eriol no dejo que avanzara más, la tomo por la mano izquierda, la atrajo hacia él y la beso con tal intensidad que Tomoyo sintió que sus piernas volvían a flaquear. El beso fue rápido, luego de lo cual Eriol acerco su boca al oído de Tomoyo y le dijo muy quedamente. - Ya no estas sola Tomoyo. - Eriol beso a Tomoyo tiernamente debajo de la oreja. - Estoy aquí para apoyarte. - Eriol volvió a besarla en la boca y mientras la miraba a los ojos con mucha intensidad le dijo. - Recuérdalo siempre.

Luego Eriol se separo de ella y llevo hasta sus labios la mano izquierda de Tomoyo le dio un ligero beso y le dijo. - No tienes que decir nada ahora. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía. - Será mejor que vayamos a cenar, a estas alturas la cocinera estará pidiendo por nuestras cabezas. - Tomoyo lo miro confundida y el le dijo. - No importa. - Eriol tomo una respiración profunda e hizo una reverencia. - Mi estimada Tomoyo sería un honor para mí que me acompañara a cenar. - Eriol le volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez una sonrisa devastadora, de esas que te hacen temblar las piernas.

Tomoyo sonrió por el gesto y asintió con la cabeza, dejando que Eriol la guiara entre la oscuridad a su destino. Eriol tenía a Tomoyo agarrada de la mano, su agarre era fuerte y calido. Era como si quisiera reafirmar su declaración. Tomoyo no estaba muy convencida, pero muy en el fondo una parte de ella estaba muy feliz por la declaración de Eriol. Aunque le costara admitirlo talvez, solo talvez, las cosas entre ellos pudieran mejorar. Y a la final tal vez pudieran ser hasta... Amigos luego que finalice el periodo de su trato.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: Hola!!!!

Ante todo mis más sinceras disculpas por el retrazo. No era mi intención no actualizar en tanto tiempo, pero la verdad me quede bloqueada totalmente. Total y profundamente bloqueada, no sabía como hacer la transición de un punto al otro, saben cual es el problema, que tengo los tres último capítulos de esta historia gravados en mi mente y me costo un rato conseguir un capitulo que ayudara a la transición entre el principio y el fin.

Pero lo bueno es que la musa de la inspiración regreso a mi y me permitió mejorar el idilio que he creado entre estos dos, desde aquí creo que las cosas empezaran a mejorar.

Este capitulo es corto en relación a lo que normalmente escribo, pero me pareció mejor dejar que todo acabara allí, ya no quedan muchos capítulos, no creo que pase de los veinte. Dios quiera y pueda publicar el próximo muy pronto.

Muchas gracias y mil disculpas a todas las lectoras, ustedes saben que sin su apoyo, esta historia no avanzaría, si no fuera por sus mensajes recordándome constantemente que le debo a todas ustedes terminar esta historia, no creo que hubiera podido continuar. A todas muchas gracias. **Les agradezco a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un review, no me olvido de ustedes, muchas gracias por el apoyo, comentarios y demás. Se les quiere, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Nota**: Hace unas semanas escribí un ONESHOT también de Eriol y Tomoyo, por allí lo buscan en mi perfil y me cuentan que les pareció. Se llama 'No vas a encontrar nunca'.

**Otra Nota**: Decidí no realizar el cambio de categoría todavía, igual lo que necesita ser M es el último capitulo y todavía hay tiempo. Alguien me pregunto que es M y es una categoría dentro del rango de Fanfiction dependiendo del contenido (Material adulto) dentro de la historia. Las M son para mayores de 18 años. Pero igual cada uno lee lo que cree que puede leer.

Besos y Abrazos, Dios quiera esta vez no demore tanto, hasta la próxima. DEJEN SU REVIEW.

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	16. Dias Contigo

**Disclaimer**No me pertenecen, no me pertenecen, no me pertenecen. Allí esta, ya lo dije!. Todos y cada uno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, pertenecen a las magnificas chicas de CLAMP. _Tomoyo & Eriol por siempre!!!!!_

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_Luego Eriol se separo de ella y llevo hasta sus labios la mano izquierda de Tomoyo le dio un ligero beso y le dijo. - No tienes que decir nada ahora. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía. - Será mejor que vayamos a cenar, a estas alturas la cocinera estará pidiendo por nuestras cabezas. - Tomoyo lo miro confundida y el le dijo. - No importa. - Eriol tomo una respiración profunda e hizo una reverencia. - Mi estimada Tomoyo sería un honor para mí que me acompañara a cenar. - Eriol le volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez una sonrisa devastadora, de esas que te hacen temblar las piernas._

_Tomoyo sonrió por el gesto y asintió con la cabeza, dejando que Eriol la guiara entre la oscuridad a su destino. Eriol tenía a Tomoyo agarrada de la mano, su agarre era fuerte y calido. Era como si quisiera reafirmar su declaración. Tomoyo no estaba muy convencida, pero muy en el fondo una parte de ella estaba muy feliz por la declaración de Eriol. Aunque le costara admitirlo talvez, solo talvez, las cosas entre ellos pudieran mejorar. Y a la final tal vez pudieran ser hasta... Amigos luego que finalice el periodo de su trato._

**Capitulo Dieciséis: "Días Contigo" **

_**Mes y medio después**_

Su estadía en Londres había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eriol se había comportado de maravilla, no había día que no la invitara a salir y los días en que se quedaban en casa pasaban horas conversando frente a chimenea, hablando de todo y de nada. Entre su trabajo y los compromisos, Eriol había encontrado el tiempo para convertirse en el guía turístico de Tomoyo.

En un mes Tomoyo había visitado tantos sitios históricos y lugares con paisajes tan hermosos, que no pudo evitar enamorarse de Londres. En verdad le haría mucha falta ahora que regresaban a Japón, pero extrañaba mucho a su madre y a todos sus amigos, y eso que hablaba casi todos los días con ellos. Y para su sorpresa ya no le costaba tanto mentirle a su madre sobre Eriol y su relación, porque hacia unos días se había percatado de que en verdad estaba feliz.

Las cosas entre ellos se habían calmado bastante y aunque no habían vuelto a mencionar lo transcurrido aquella noche en la habitación de Tomoyo. La tensión entre ellos había disminuido y sus interacciones eran más naturales y llevaderas.

En todo este tiempo Eriol no había intentado ningún otro tipo de avance sobre ella, pero se había puesto la misión de saberlo todo sobre ella. Y con esto, una pequeña parte del corazón de Tomoyo se regocijaba con la idea de que Eriol estuviera interesado en conocerla, en saber lo que pensaba, en las cosas que le gustaban.

Dentro de esas largas conversaciones que tenían hasta altas horas de la noche Tomoyo había descubierto que Eriol tenía muy buenas ideas para el desarrollo de su negocio y como podía implementar muchos planes de ayuda para los demás con sus empresas. Tomoyo quedo bastante sorprendida con esta información, porque nunca pensó que Eriol estuviera tan interesado en ayudar a los demás de esta forma.

Esa conversación dio paso a la situación actual de Tomoyo. Durante toda su estadía en Londres Eriol había evitado llevar a Tomoyo a funciones sociales y a reuniones con sus socios, debido a que quería que Tomoyo se recuperara del todo de su herida, sin tener que estar preocupándose por presentaciones y charlas sin sentido en reuniones sin sentido. Por lo que se había tomado el tiempo y el esfuerzo, de que siempre estuvieran solo ellos dos en sus salidas. Solo esta última semana Eriol había aceptado una que otra invitación a cenar con amigos cercanos a él.

Claro que tanto secretismo sobre la nueva señora Hiraguizawa tenía a la prensa como moscas sobre la miel. Los periódicos sensacionalistas morían por obtener una foto de la nueva pareja y por semanas no se hablo de otra cosa, que de la joven prima dona que había capturado el corazón del soltero más codiciado de todo Londres. A Tomoyo siempre le daba risa leer la versión de los periódicos de lo sucedido. Más equivocados no podían estar.

Bueno regresando al tema, la conversación de hace dos días había llevado a Tomoyo al dilema en que se encontraba ahora...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jueves en la Noche**_

_Eriol y Tomoyo estaban reunidos en la biblioteca de la casa de Eriol, habían adquirido la costumbre de sentarse a conversar en este acogedor salón luego de cada cena. Era una habitación amplia con una hermosa chimenea de mármol negro en la pared del fondo y dos grandes ventanales a los lados de la chimenea, de allí todas las paredes de la habitación, a excepción de la puerta, estaban llenas de estanterías cargadas de libros. _

_Para acentuar el ambiente de la habitación, los muebles eran diseños clásicos en madera de caoba con forros en tonos azules oscuros. La habitación era el recinto de un hombre, todo su diseño y el ambiente en si destilaba la esencia de Eriol. Y ha Tomoyo le encantaba, pero claro que nunca se lo mencionaría a Eriol._

_Las primeras semanas, cuando no podía hacer más de cuatro cosas, Tomoyo pasaba horas devorando los libros en la biblioteca de Eriol, para su sorpresa sus gustos eran muy parecidos en este aspecto, cosa que Tomoyo apreciaba mucho, porque esto hacia más llevaderas las mañanas luego que terminaba su hora de terapia con Cindy. Normalmente, se quedaba leyendo mientras esperaba a que Eriol llegara para llevarla a conocer algún otro lugar._

_Tomoyo había adquirido como costumbre sentarse en la alfombra frente a la chimenea a jugar con Rupert, mientras que Eriol tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás a lado de la chimenea. Y en el día de hoy no era la excepción. Eriol se encontraba tomando una tasa de té, mientras Tomoyo jugaba con Rupert a jalar un trapo._

_Justo esa mañana el doctor le había realizado un chequeo rutinario a su hombro lastimado y le notifico que por lo visto ya estaba completamente recuperado, por lo que podía dejar de utilizar el cabestrillo que había utilizado por semanas, su única recomendación era que terminara con las dos semanas de terapia que le habían recetado, para evitar complicaciones. Más contenta Tomoyo no podía haber estado, al parecer sus años como bailarina y la excelente condición física que mantenía habían acelerado el proceso de su recuperación._

_- No crees que estas esforzando mucho el brazo. - dijo Eriol mientras miraba a Tomoyo por sobre la orilla de la tasa. - Apenas esta mañana el doctor te dijo que podías dejar de usar el cabestrillo._

_Tomoyo estaba tan entretenida jugando con Rupert que el sonido de la voz de Eriol la tomo por sorpresa. Tomoyo fijo su mirada en Eriol y le dio una sonrisa. - Lo se, pero es que no lo puedo evitar. - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba a Rupert con ambas manos por la cabeza y le daba un beso en la nariz. - Es que es tan lindo. - Tomoyo volvió a sonríele a Eriol, luego mordió su labio inferior tratando de reunir valor y le pregunto. - Crees que podamos llevar a Rupert con nosotros a Japón?. - Tomoyo hablo tan rápido por el nervio, que Eriol tuvo que repasar por su cabeza una vez más lo que ella había dicho antes de entender lo que quería decir. Pero Eriol no logro emitir su respuesta porque Tomoyo siguió como carretilla. - Es que me da una pena que se quede aquí solito todo este tiempo..._

_- Tomoyo. - dijo Eriol tratando de interrumpirla. _

_- El no se merece eso, pobrecito se ha de sentir muy triste, encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, si no es porque lo saco a pasear todas las mañanas que seria de él..._

_Eriol suprimió la sonrisa que trataba de apoderarse de su rostro, esta era la primera vez que Tomoyo le pedía algo desde que la conocía, era extraño, pero le agradaba la idea de pensar que Tomoyo se sentía ya tan a gusto con él, que sintiera que pudiera pedirle un favor tan simple, si ella supiera que solo tenia que pedir lo que quisiera y el haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para dárselo._

_- Tomoyo. - volvió a repetir Eriol, pero Tomoyo seguía hablando como carretilla, el discurso que al parecer había desarrollado en su mente. Eriol espero un par de minutos más hasta que Tomoyo tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire y fue cuando aprovecho para arrodillarse en el piso y colocar un dedo sobre los labios de Tomoyo. La tasa de té olvidada sobre la mesa junto al sofá. - Tomoyo guarda silencio por un momento quieres. - Tomoyo solo logro asentir como robot. - Ahora, si mal no entendí, luego de todo lo que dijiste, lo que me pides es que llevemos a Rupert con nosotros a Japón. - Tomoyo volvió a asentir mientras sonreía y un brillo luminoso se apoderaba de sus hermosos ojos amatistas. - Ya veo, a decir verdad ya estaba haciendo los arreglos pertinentes para que Rupert viajara a Japón, se ha apegado tanto a ti, que creo que el pobre sufriría una depresión si no te ve._

_Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos y se abalanzo sobre Eriol para darle un abrazo. - En serio! Muchas gracias Eriol. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se separaba de él y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Sus rostros estaban a meros centímetros uno del otro. _

_Eriol estuvo a punto de ceder ante la tentación de besarla, la luz que emitía la chimenea encendida hacia que su tono de piel adquiriera un tono más calido y la forma en que brillaban sus ojos, cada poro de su cuerpo exudaba felicidad y Eriol no pensaba en otra cosa que reclamar lo que le pertenecía, pero no era el momento, su relación con Tomoyo había avanzado mucho, para que un simple deseo carnal lo arruinara todo en unos segundos._

_Sin estar consciente del efecto que ella tenía sobre él, Tomoyo lo soltó de golpe y se giro a abrazar a Rupert. - Oíste Rupert, nos vamos a Japón, te va ha encantar. - decía Tomoyo mientras le alborotaba los pelos de la cabeza a Rupert._

_Eriol se termino de sentar en el piso y apoyo su espalda en el sofá que había estado ocupando con anterioridad. Se contentaba con solo sentarse a observar a Tomoyo, se veía tan linda jugando con Rupert, tan inocente, tan... Era perfecta. Ella era la perfección encarnada y nada en este mundo lo haría cambiar de opinión. _

_Él estaba consciente que existían métodos con los que podría conquistarla, pero el no quería eso, no quería que la única atracción que sintiera Tomoyo por él fuera meramente física, quería el corazón de Tomoyo para él. Pero la otra idea no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza y sabía perfectamente que si le ponía el empeño suficiente, lograría que Tomoyo se entregara a él. _

_Y claro que lo sabía, Tomoyo era tan inocente que no podía evitar que sus reacciones a las caricias y besos que él le brindaba se apoderaran de cada una de sus acciones, la forma en que su delicado cuerpo se amoldaba al de él, la forma en que lo besaba cuando olvidaba por completo sus peros y se entregaba solo al momento. Eriol no podía sacar de su mente esos momentos transcurridos aquellas veces que habían estado juntos los primero días de su matrimonio. Pero Eriol se había propuesto mantenerse a raya y lo estaba logrando. Solo que le estaba constando demasiado._

_- Eriol. - dijo Tomoyo, algo alto pero al parecer el hombre frente a ella estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. - Eriol. - dijo un poco más fuerte._

_- Dime. - dijo Eriol fijando su intensa mirada azul en ella, Tomoyo contuvo su aliento unos segundos y mordió su labio inferior inconcientemente. Hacia mucho no sentía esa mirada tan penetrante de Eriol sobre ella y estaba más que conciente cual era su significado. Eriol la miro a los ojos unos segundos más y luego muy lentamente descendió su mirada hasta sus labios, parpadeo un par de veces y aquella mirada intensa había desaparecido. Al parecer ver a Tomoyo mordiendo su labio inferior lo había distraído. - Disculpa no escuche lo que me estabas preguntando._

_Tomoyo respiro tranquilamente y le dijo. - Te pregunte como te había ido hoy en el trabajo. - dijo Tomoyo mientras se sentaba más cómodamente en el piso y comenzaba a acariciar la melena de Rupert que se había quedado echado junto a ella. _

_- La verdad me fue bastante bien. - dijo Eriol tranquilamente. Le encantaba que Tomoyo todas las noches se tomaba la molestia por preguntar como había sido su día, Tomoyo no se percataba que cada vez se involucraba más en su rol de esposa. - Tuve un par de reuniones importantes, lo normal._

_- Que bien, me alegro que te haya ido bien. - dijo Tomoyo mientras lo miraba._

_- Por cierto, quería consultar contigo una cosa. - Tomoyo solo asintió. - Recibí una invitación para ir este sábado a una gala benéfica a favor de la fundación de lucha contra el cáncer. Están realizando un homenaje a sus benefactores y como hace unos meses di una donación sustanciosa, están solicitando mi asistencia al evento. - dijo Eriol de lo más tranquilo como si fuera cosa de todos los días, que ha uno lo homenajearan por su trabajo social. - La verdad quería preguntarte si te gustaría acompañarme, igual será nuestra última noche en Londres y me gustaría que fuéramos al evento._

_- Claro que me gustaría ir. - dijo Tomoyo demasiado rápido para el gusto de ella. La verdad es que moría por salir a uno de esos eventos de los que tanto había oído hablar a las esposas de los amigos de Eriol. Tomoyo aclaro su garganta un par de veces y le dijo con una sonrisa. - Desde luego que me encantaría, lo único es que no creo tener la ropa adecuada para ir._

_Eriol le sonrió y le dijo. - Eso se resuelve fácilmente. Mañana le diré a Robert que te lleve a comprar todo lo que necesites, puedes decirle Cindy que te acompañe si necesitas ayuda._

_- Muchas gracias Eriol. - dijo Tomoyo mientras le volvía a sonreír a Eriol. - Bueno creo que ya es hora que me retire, mañana será un largo día. - Tomoyo comenzó a incorporarse del piso. Una vez de pie miro a Eriol a los ojos unos segundos y luego se despidió con un leve hasta mañana. _

_Eriol observo la figura de Tomoyo retirarse de la habitación y no pudo evitar la sensación de complacencia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Definitivamente las cosas entre él y Tomoyo iban mejorando de manera exponencial, en verdad estaba muy feliz._

**

* * *

**

_**Sabado en la Tarde**_

Y bueno es por esta razón que Tomoyo se encontraba en el dilema que la aquejaba. Para su sorpresa el día anterior Eriol le había dado instrucciones específicas a Cindy para que se ocupara de que Tomoyo no se preocupara por el precio de nada. Todo correría por la cuenta de él.

En un principio Tomoyo pensó en molestarse por esa idea de Eriol, pero luego de un rato de analizarlo llego a la conclusión que pasaría más tiempo molesta de lo que estaría enfocada en su objetivo, que era conseguir un vestido para la gala de la noche siguiente. Y viéndolo bien en ese momento no le quedaba mucho tiempo, para que molestarse si igual Eriol saldría ganando.

Pero lamentablemente había terminado la tarde del viernes indecisa entre dos vestidos. Y ya era tanto el cansancio de Cindy, Robert (El guardaespaldas / Chofer que le había asignado Eriol) y ella, que había decidido llevarse los dos vestidos. Cualquier cosa regresaría el que no llegara a utilizar.

Y aquí estaba seis de la tarde del sábado sin poder elegir un vestido, ya la estilista que había contratado había terminado de arreglar su cabello en un elegante peinado recogido. Lo único que estaba esperando para terminar de maquillarla era que se decidiera por algún vestido.

El primero era un vestido sin mangas, con un corte recto en la línea arriba del escote, el vestido era de un color lila satinado muy hermoso, estaba recogido por uno de los costados y el vuelo de la falda daba la impresión de que se movía como la brisa, dejando detrás de si una ráfaga.

En cambio el segundo vestido era de color gris platinado con dos delgadas tiras en los hombros. El escote era en corte recto como el otro vestido, el corte de la falda dejaba una pequeña cola que lo hacia muy elegante, el único inconveniente era la muy reveladora raya que recorría toda la pierna derecha hasta la altura de medio muslo.

- El vestido lila me parece la mejor opción. - dijo Tomoyo mientras seguía observando los vestidos, ubicados en el perchero de su cuarto. - El otro es demasiado revelador. Que Irán a pensar de mí si me ven con algo tan... tan atrevido. - Termino de decir Tomoyo, sin hablar directamente con alguien.

- La verdad creo que tiene razón señora. - dijo Cindy mientras observaba los vestidos detenidamente. - El vestido lila se ve mucho más elegante y adecuado para una función benéfica.

- Ciertamente Cindy. - dijo Tomoyo agradeciendo que al fin hubieran podido llegar a alguna conclusión. - El vestido lila será.

- Bueno en ese caso mejor ponernos manos a la obra. Nos queda menos de una hora antes de que el señor Eriol se reúna con usted. - dijo Cindy mientras llevaba a Tomoyo hasta el buró para que pudieran terminar de maquillarla.

_**

* * *

**__**Con Eriol**_

Hacia más de media hora que estaba listo para partir, y todavía seguía en espera de que su esposa se reuniera con él. Frederick le había informado que Tomoyo se disculpaba por el atraso, pero que ya estaba por reunirse con él. Ya pasaba del cuarto de hora desde que Frederick le había dado el recado de Tomoyo.

Por lo que Eriol empezó a caminar de un lado al otro en el recibidor del apartamento. Primero, le preocupaba la hora que era y segundo, le intrigaba saber que pensaría Tomoyo sobre el regalo que le había comprado.

Los pensamientos de Eriol viajaban en un sin fin de direcciones, por lo que no se percato cuando Tomoyo comenzó a descender por la escalera. - Eriol. – llamo la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo y Eriol inmediatamente se volteo hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

Eriol se quedo totalmente pasmado en su sitio al observar a Tomoyo mientras descendía las escaleras, estaba más que hermosa, todo en ella era perfecto. Su cabello recogido en un elegante moño el cual dejaba que unos suaves rizos de cabello negro enmarcaran su rostro y acariciaran su cuello, cuello que era solo adornado por la tez blanca y sedosa de Tomoyo. Eriol continuo descendiendo su mirada por el cuerpo de Tomoyo, deleitándose en cada pequeño detalle, el color lila del vestido resaltaba el color de los ojos de Tomoyo y la hacían lucir radiante. Y que decir de la forma en que el vestido se amoldaba a sus curvas.

Eriol estaba sin palabras y no fue sacado de su trance hasta que Tomoyo le hablo, luego de detenerse en el penúltimo escalón. – Y como me veo. – dijo Tomoyo mientras con la palma de sus manos estiraba la parte delantera del vestido. Era un claro signo de nerviosismo, no por nada Eriol tenía fama de ser un as en las negociaciones, llevaba muchos años estudiando el comportamiento de las personas para saber diferenciar el significado de los sutiles detalles que conllevan los gestos que realiza una persona.

Con esto en mente Eriol le dirigió a Tomoyo una de sus sonrisas devastadoras y camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la base de la escalera. Sin palabras tomo la mano izquierda de Tomoyo y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos le dio un ligero beso al dorso de la misma. Luego de lo cual le sonrió nuevamente, subió un escalón y se acerco lo suficiente para susurrar a su oído de manera seductora. - _Estás magnifica_.

Esa sola frase y la forma en que la misma fue pronunciada, hizo que por el cuerpo de Tomoyo se recorriera la sensación más placentera y sensual había experimentado en su vida. Y como rogaba a los cielos que no se mostrara en su rostro lo mucho que la había afectado. - Gracias. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se mordía el labio inferior de manera nerviosa. Eriol la estaba mirando de manera muy penetrante, no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que la había visto bajando la escalera. - Sabes, estaba un poco indecisa sobre que ponerme, nunca he asistido a un evento de este tipo.

- Créeme que no tienes de que preocuparte, vas a hacer que sea la envidia de todos los hombres en el lugar. - dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía.

Tomoyo le sonrió de vuelta y le dijo. – Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.

- Pero antes. – dijo Eriol mientras la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a bajar los últimos escalones. – Te tengo una sorpresa. – caminaron juntos hasta la mesita que se encontraba a lado de la puerta en el recibidor, sobre la cual se posaba un gran espejo. Tomo entre sus manos una caja negra cuadrada y se la entrego a Tomoyo. – Esto es para ti.

Tomoyo lo miro confundida y bajo su mirada a la caja mientras la abría. Dentro se encontraba el collar de diamantes, más hermoso que Tomoyo había visto en su vida. El diseño del collar era como pequeños pétalos de Flor de Cerezo entrelazados entre si, con unos aretes a juego. El conjunto no era nada ostentoso, era delicado y muy elegante. Tomoyo miro unos segundos más el collar y luego dijo - Eriol no…

- Shhhh. - acallo Eriol a Tomoyo suavemente mientras sacaba el collar de la caja y se colocaba detrás de Tomoyo. - No digas que no puedes aceptarlo. – dijo Eriol mientras que pasaba el collar por el cuello de Tomoyo. - Este es mi regalo de aniversario para ti. – dijo Eriol en un susurro al oído de Tomoyo mientras abrochaba el collar. Cuando termino de colocar el collar, Eriol coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Tomoyo y en un leve y sensual movimiento bajo sus manos por los brazos de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sintió que un escalofrió le recorría toda la columna y sin dejar de mirar a través del espejo como las manos de Eriol recorrían su cuerpo le pregunto con voz cortada. – Regalo de aniversario?

Eriol observo por el espejo como Tomoyo tenía su mirada fijada en los movimientos que realizaban sus manos y no pudo evitar deleitarse con las reacciones de Tomoyo a sus caricias. Muy lentamente Eriol descendió su cabeza y coloco sus labios justo en ese lugar debajo de su oreja, del cual sabía Tomoyo era muy sensible, y comenzó a susurrar. – Sabes – Eriol sintió como Tomoyo se tensaba y un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo. - Esta mañana me percate que hace un par de semanas cumplimos un mes de casados y no te había regalado nada.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos con fuerza, el aliento calido de Eriol acariciaba su cuello de manera sensual, cada palabra que pronunciaba Eriol resonaba por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Como pudo, Tomoyo se obligo a relajarse y logro emitir en un susurro. – Pero… yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti.

Eriol subió sus manos por los brazos de Tomoyo y al llegar a sus hombros hizo que se girara lentamente. Tomo la caja negra de entre sus manos y la coloco sobre la mesita detrás de ella.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente y fijo su mirada con la de Eriol. - El mejor regalo que puedes darme es aceptar mi regalo sin peros. - Al sentir que Tomoyo iba a replicar le dijo suavemente. – Por favor.- Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior y asintió sin decir palabra. – Excelente. – dijo Eriol mientras pasaba las manos por la cintura de Tomoyo, logrando que Tomoyo retrocediera y su cuerpo quedara atrapado entre él y la mesa. Eriol noto el intento de escape de Tomoyo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. – Te molesta si te ayudo a cambiar tus aretes. – dijo Eriol mientras con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tomoyo alcanzaba detrás de ella la caja y sacaba los aretes.

- Yo puedo hacerlo sola. – dijo Tomoyo bajito, mientras se tragaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta. La cercanía de Eriol no la estaba ayudando a calmar sus nervios.

- Lo sé, pero me gustaría tener el placer de hacerlo yo. – dijo Eriol mientras la volvía a mirar que aquella manera en que hacía que le temblaran las piernas. Tomoyo se vio atrapada en un dilema, algo muy en el fondo le decía que Eriol se tramaba algo, pero luego de unos segundos se dijo a si misma _"Porque No?"_

- Esta bien. – dijo Tomoyo con voz segura tratando de ocultar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante la anticipación. La mirada de Eriol le hacia pensar muchas cosas, pero la sonrisa picara que le dirigió Eriol luego de que aceptara fue lo que hizo que Tomoyo comenzara a arrepentirse de haber aceptado. Eriol lentamente descendió su boca hasta el cuello de Tomoyo y comenzó a darle ligeros besos. – Qué haces? – pregunto Tomoyo con algo de pánico, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado.

- Ya lo veras. – dijo Eriol contra la tersa piel de Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a ascender por su cuello, dejando a su paso un camino lleno de calidos besos. Al llegar a la base del oído de Tomoyo se tomo un poco más de tiempo del necesario en prestar atención al lugar que sabía la volvía loca.

Tomoyo tuvo que morder su labio inferior con fuerza para evitar que un gemido de placer escapara de sus labios. Eriol era un total peligro para su salud mental. Si no fuera porque lo que estaba haciéndole era tan delicioso, tengan por seguro que hace un rato hubiera detenido sus avances.

Eriol dejo de prestar atención a ese lugar especial de Tomoyo y muy lentamente comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos alrededor de la oreja de Tomoyo, luego de lo cual tomo el lóbulo de la oreja de Tomoyo entre sus labios y succiono ligeramente.

Esta vez le fue imposible a Tomoyo detener el gemido de placer que escapo de sus labios. Dios, Eriol la estaba volviendo loca, quien diría que cambiar un par de aretes pudiera ser tan sensual y eso que ni había terminado con el primero.

Eriol se sonrío y sin dejar de succionar coloco el pequeño arete entre sus dientes y en un solo movimiento lo removió. Rápidamente movió su mano para atrapar el broche antes que cayera y se separo unos milímetros de Tomoyo. Tomoyo tenía los ojos cerrados y era un deleite verla, con su respiración acelerada y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Solo tener el placer de mirarla era una dicha.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y observo como Eriol removió de su boca el pequeño arete. Luego de lo cual de manera tan deliberadamente lenta, que casi lindaba en pecado, coloco el arete en forma de hojas de flor de cerezo en la oreja de Tomoyo.

Y de igual manera como había echo con el arete anterior removió el que le hacia falta. Para cuando Eriol había terminado de cambiarle los aretes, Tomoyo se encontraba en un estado de total olvido. Lo único que le interesaba era el concentrarse en los lugares en los que Eriol la acariciaba, concentrase en aquellos puntos en donde el calido aliento de Eriol había dejado su huella. "Luego de esta noche nada seria igual" pensó Tomoyo mientras más que ver sentía la mirada de Eriol sobre ella.

Lentamente Tomoyo abrió los ojos, la mirada de ambos se cruzo por un largo minuto, sin que ninguno de los dos mencionara palabra. Eriol fue el primero en reaccionar y antes de que la magia que los rodeaba se perdiera, bajo su rostro y coloco un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de Tomoyo, luego de lo cual le dijo. – Es hora irnos, no me hago responsable de lo que suceda si nos quedamos un segundo más aquí. – Eriol le sonrío, dio un paso hacia atrás y removió sus manos de la cintura de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo agradecía tener el soporte de la mesa detrás de ella, porque estaba casi segura de que si no fuera por ella hubiera caído al piso como gelatina. Apoyo una mano sobre la mesa y tomo varias respiraciones profundas sin mirar a Eriol.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo mientras está trataba de recuperar la compostura. Cuando vio que estaba casi lista le dijo. – Nos vamos. – mientras tomaba su mano derecha y la colocaba en su brazo para guiarla hasta la salida. Luego del primer paso Eriol se detuvo, porque Tomoyo no se movía de donde estaba parada. - Sucede algo Tomoyo? – pregunto Eriol mientras la miraba.

Por la cabeza de Tomoyo pasaban muchas cosas, muchas ideas, muchas sensaciones, muchos deseos uno de los cuales era caminar el paso que la distanciaba de Eriol agarrarlo por el cuello y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana. Y al parecer esa idea se reflejo en su mirada, porque inmediatamente la mirada de Eriol se convirtió en intensa y oscura, el deseo transpiraba por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, al igual que el de ella.

Eriol con su mano libre acaricio el rostro de Tomoyo y le dijo. – No es el momento. – y sin más dejo caer su mano y volvió a emprender camino hacia la puerta con lo que Tomoyo lo siguió. Eriol coloco su mano en la manigueta de la puerta pero antes de girarla para abrirla le dijo a Tomoyo sin mirarla. - Pronto… - Y sin más abrió la puerta y guió a Tomoyo hasta el elevador.

_**

* * *

**_

_**En la Fiesta**_

Tomoyo llevaba más de tres horas con una sensación extraña dentro de su cuerpo, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Eriol antes de salir del apartamento "Pronto", Tomoyo se preguntaba una y otra vez que habría querido decir con eso. Y eso no era lo malo. Lo malo era que con el mero contacto con el cuerpo de Eriol la situación se agravaba. Era algo extraño, su cuerpo estaba totalmente consciente de la presencia de Eriol a su lado, era como si un sexto sentido se hubiera despertado dentro de ella.

Y lo peor era que desde que habían llegado a la fiesta habían sido el centro de atención. Claro, si era la primera vez que el señor Hiraguizawa presentaba a su esposa a la sociedad de Londres, por lo que todos querían conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de la vida de Tomoyo. Por suerte en el trayecto hacia la fiesta, Eriol le había advertido sobre el comportamiento que podía esperar de las personas que le presentaran.

Por lo que desde que puso pie en la fiesta Tomoyo se había dado a la tarea de sonreír calidamente a todo aquel que le presentaran, mantener conversaciones amenas y desviar de manera muy sutil cualquier intento de los más osados en conocer sobre su vida privada. Lo bueno era que Eriol no se había despegado de ella en toda la noche.

Eriol estaba muy complacido, en este momento era la envidia de todos los hombres de Londres y no era para menos, con la belleza que le hacia el honor de acompañarlo. Eriol estaba sumamente feliz, no solo Tomoyo era hermosa, sino que era brillante, se había adaptado al nuevo ambiente en el que se encontraba inmediatamente, se amoldaba a las conversaciones sin problemas, era discreta y muy sutil en sus comentarios. Pero cuando quería expresar su opinión era muy apasionada. En verdad estaba feliz, Tomoyo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Y si antes estaba decidido a que ella le correspondiera, ahora estaba más resuelto a no descansar hasta lograrlo y más con lo ocurrido en el recibidor del apartamento. Tomoyo no le era indiferente, en lo más mínimo.

Ya llevaban más de tres horas en la fiesta y el cansancio estaba comenzando a vencer a Tomoyo. Cuando llegaron le toco aprenderse el nombre de todo aquel que le presentaran, luego en la cena les había tocado sentarse en una mesa de diez puestos con un grupo de los homenajeados junto a sus esposas, luego de eso vinieron los discursos, la entrega de premios y hasta hace poco había iniciado el baile. Algunas personas ya se habían retirado del evento y otros se encontraban bailando como lo hacían ahora Tomoyo y Eriol.

Eriol no tenía idea de cuanto Tomoyo le agradecía que la hubiera liberado aunque fuera por unos minutos de tanto ajetreo. Estaban bailando una balada lenta dejándose llevar solo por los acordes de la música, sus cuerpos moviéndose al unísono lentamente, ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra mientras duro la canción. Al terminar Eriol guió a Tomoyo hasta una de las barras a los lados del salón de baile, para pedir algo de tomar.

Eriol ordeno champagne para Tomoyo y vodka para él. Cuando sus tragos fueron servidos y tomaron su primer sorbo Eriol le pregunto. - Como te sientes?

- Bien. – respondió Tomoyo mientras pasaba su mirada por el salón observando como las personas tomaban posiciones para bailar al escuchar los primero acordes de otra canción.

Eriol dejo su vaso sobre la barra y miro a Tomoyo fijamente. – Solo bien? – inquirió Eriol, sabía que algo la estaba molestando y quería saber que era. Tomoyo lo miro y no dijo nada. – Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Tomoyo lo miro un rato sin decir palabra y luego sin más soltó como carretilla. - A decir verdad, no me gusta estar aquí, toma demasiado esfuerzo y energía pretender ser alguien distinto solo para complacer. Eso no me gusta. – Eriol se sonrío. – Y se puede saber de que te ríes? - Pregunto Tomoyo algo molesta al ver la sonrisa de Eriol.

- Porque es exactamente lo que pienso de estos eventos. – dijo Eriol mientras sonreía más ampliamente. - La verdad pensé que era el único.

- Pero si no te gustan, por que sigues asistiendo? – pregunto Tomoyo algo más relajada al saber que Eriol compartía su opinión.

- Gajes del oficio. – dijo Eriol con un suspiro. – Un hombre en mi posición tiene que de vez en cuando dejarse ver en los círculos sociales.

- Entiendo. – dijo Tomoyo más para si que para Eriol.

- Espero que esto no sea un problema. – dijo Eriol mirando a Tomoyo. - Tienes que tener presente que ahora que estamos casados, se espera que mi esposa aparezca conmigo en mis ocasionales visitas a los eventos sociales.

- Lo entiendo. – dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su copa de champagne. - Bueno imagino que durante los meses que dure nuestro acuerdo debo acompañarte cuando sea necesario.

Este comentario lo molesto, era como si le desagradara la idea de pasar el tiempo con él, pero Eriol no pudo responder porque alguien detrás de él le tapo los ojos. Por la suavidad y delicadeza de las manos que le restringían la visión se pudo percatar que era una mujer y más cuando esta se acerco a él de manera de que cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo se amoldaban a las de él. - A que no adivinas quien soy? - dijo de manera sensual la mujer que le cubría los ojos.

Eriol fingió pensarlo unos segundos y luego se sonrió. - Sabes que te podría reconocer en cualquier parte. – dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre la mano de la mujer que le tapaba los ojos y trataba de removerla.

- No, no, no. – dijo la mujer de manera pícara y sensual. - Antes mi nombre?

Eriol logro remover la mano de la mujer, pero antes de voltearse le dijo. – Kaho. Sabes que te reconocería como fuera. – dijo Eriol mientras se giraba un poco y apoyaba su espalda en la barra del bar. Tomo la mano de Kaho y le dio un beso en el dorso. - Tan radiante como siempre. - dijo Eriol mientras miraba a Kaho.

- Todavía no me explico como sabes que soy yo. – dijo Kaho de manera sensual mientras reclinaba la mitad de su cuerpo sobre Eriol. - Tienes que decirme tu secreto.

- Pero porque quitarle lo divertido a nuestro pequeño interludio. – dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía. – Sabes que te encanta que adivine que eres tú.

- Esta bien no lo niego. – dijo Kaho mientras acercaba su rostro al de Eriol. – Pero igual me encantaría saber como lo haces. – dijo Kaho mientras se relamía los labios. Luego agrego en tono más bajo. - Debe ser algo muy especial.

Eriol le sonrío. "Tan egocéntrica como siempre" pensó Eriol mientras miraba a Kaho. Todavía se preguntaba como había sobrevivido a un año con esa mujer… Ah sí, el sexo. Lo que le faltaba a Kaho en unos aspectos los cubría y con creces en otros… lugares. Pero esos tiempos habían quedado atrás en aquel tiempo era un muchacho recién salido de la escuela y que una mujer madura de la estirpe de Kaho se fijara en él era toda una maravilla. Ella era la primera relación larga y duradera que había tenido. Pero sus varios cientos de miles le había costado mantener los gustos de Kaho.

- Tú perfume. – dijo Eriol despacio. – _Envy_ de la casa _Gucci_. Podría reconocerlo en ti donde fuera. - Eriol le sonrió. – Tuve que regalarte tantos frascos de ese perfume que esta impregnado por siempre en mi memoria.

Kaho lo golpeo de manera juguetona en el pecho. – Eriol, lo recuerdas. – dijo Kaho alegremente mientras miraba a Eriol de manera sensual.

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella estaba parada allí a lado de ellos y era como si no existiera. Que falta de respeto más grande y lo peor era que la tipa esa se le estaba restregando a Eriol. Tomoyo sentía tanto coraje que no podía hablar. A la tipa esa solo le faltaba encuerarse y tirar a Eriol sobre la barra para hacer con el lo que quisiera. Aunque para lo que le faltaba con ese vestido rojo en miniatura que llevaba puesto. Eso no podía llamarse vestido era más bien un retaso de tela.

Tomoyo cerro lo ojos con fuerza para calmarse y volteo a mirar a su alrededor, todos en el salón los estaban viendo. Era como si ellos supieran algo que ella no. Pero si estaban esperando ver un escándalo o un alboroto estaban muy equivocados, ante todo era una dama y las Daidoji no se rebajaban a realizar escenas. Bueno con la leve excepción de lo de Kenji.

Tomoyo respiro profundo y dijo con voz calmada. - Eriol creo que no he tenido el gusto de conocer a tú amiga.

Kaho fue la primera en reaccionar.

Tomoyo miro como la mujer a la que Eriol se había referido como Kaho la miraba de arriba abajo con desprecio, hasta que poso sus ojos sobre el collar de Tomoyo, solo en ese instante pudo notar un ligero cambio en la mirada de la tipa. Todo dentro de Tomoyo temblaba de la rabia, pero no dejaría que nada de eso se reflejara en su rostro.

- Disculpa no fue mi intención. – dijo Eriol relajadamente mientras se enderezaba un poco. Al ver la situación y las miradas que lanzaba Tomoyo decidió que podía divertirse un poco con el asunto. Por lo que deliberadamente dijo. - Tomoyo te presento a Kaho. Kaho te presento a Tomoyo.

"Descarado" pensó Tomoyo mientras por unos segundos le abría los ojos como platos a Eriol. Pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y dijo. – Mucho gusto. – mientras extendía la mano con el anillo que le había regalado Eriol para su boda. - Tomoyo Hiraguizawa.

Tomoyo miro con gusto como Eriol casi se atragantaba con el trago de Vodka que se acababa de tomar y mucho más deleite recibió al ver la cara que ponía la tipa esa.

Pero Kaho se recupero rápidamente y mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoyo miro a Eriol y le dijo. – Eriol nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermanita.

Eriol tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír, la mirada asesina que Tomoyo le estaba enviando a Kaho era insuperable.

- Querida me temo que te equivocas. – dijo Tomoyo mientras soltaba la mano de Kaho. Tomoyo se acerco a Eriol y lo tomo por el brazo. - No es cierto amor.

Eriol en ese momento no pudo soportarlo más y se sonrió. "Así que esto es lo que toma para hacer que reaccione" pensó Eriol mientras miraba fascinado como Tomoyo se acercaba a él de manera muy intima. – Tienes toda la razón… amor. – dijo Eriol sin dejar de mirar a Tomoyo. – Hace más de un mes que Tomoyo y yo nos casamos.

- No te parece eso maravilloso. – dijo Tomoyo presionando sobre la llaga mientras veía como el rostro de Kaho pasaba por varias fases primero incredulidad, luego comprensión, enojo, coraje y de repente todo se detuvo y su rostro se convirtió en una mascara.

- Había visto los anuncios en los periódicos. – dijo Kaho de lo más tranquila. – Pero ya me conoces Eriol, ver para creer. - Kaho volvió a mirar a Tomoyo de arriba a bajo y por primera vez en su vida Tomoyo hubiera deseado ser más alta. Con todo y tacones Eriol le llevaba una cabeza de estatura y la mujer esa era casi del tamaño de Eriol. Por eso cada vez que la miraba de esa forma la hacia sentir como poca cosa.

Pero Tomoyo era incapaz de dejarse manipular por ese tipo de cosas. Por lo que decidió que en vez de presionar, mejor le echaba sal a la llaga. – Y sabes? - dijo Tomoyo de manera confidencial mientras tomaba con su mano libre el brazo de Kaho para llamar su atención. Cuando vio que la atención de Kaho estaba fijada en ella removió su mano y la pasó suavemente por encima del collar de diamantes que adornaba su cuello. - Mira lo que Eriol me regalo en nuestro primer mes de aniversario. – dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Normalmente no haría ese tipo de comentarios pero molestar a la mujer esa le daba un placer inigualable. – No te parece maravilloso de su parte.

La mirada que le lanzo Kaho a Tomoyo era de temer, pero Tomoyo estaba totalmente inmovible ante la amenaza de Kaho. Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada y luego Eriol intervino. - Kaho y como esta Woldshine estos días.

- James esta descansando en una de las mesas del fondo. – dijo Kaho señalando al aire.

- Dirás que se quedo dormido. – dijo Eriol mientras sonreía. - Cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes andar arrastrando a tu esposo de aquí para allá. A su edad debe guardar reposo y cuidarse.

- A su edad? – Pregunto Tomoyo intrigada.

- Si no me equivoco acaba de cumplir 91 años. Verdad Kaho? – dijo Eriol mientras miraba a Kaho.

- 92. – dijo Kaho algo renuente.

Tomoyo tuvo que morderse la lengua. Eso lo explicaba todo, la tipa esa no era más que una caza fortunas. Y con esta nueva información no pudo evitar regocijarse, a la final ella era mejor que aquella tipa frente a ella. Aunque ella se había casado también por razones monetarias, esa no había sido su única misión en la vida. Había trabajado muy duro para reconstruir su negocio y poco a poco lo había conseguido. Aunque no a la velocidad necesaria.

Con esto Tomoyo accedió a relajarse. Eriol inmediatamente noto el cambio de postura en Tomoyo, pero no dijo nada. Tomoyo giro su cabeza para mirar el perfil de Eriol y mientras continuaba mirándolo se sonrió, luego de lo cual decidió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol mientras seguía escuchando la conversación.

- Vaya y pensar que solo hace un par de años estuve en su boda. – dijo Eriol recordando. – Y como te va con sus hijos.

Kaho suspiro. - Todavía odian a la madrastra. - dijo Kaho sin preámbulos. – Pero que le vamos a hacer no soy monedita de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo.

- Kaho cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes que ganar su respeto. – Como crees que se sienten al saber que su padre se caso con una mujer más joven que el menor de sus nietos. Eso es un trauma para cualquiera.

- Bueno ya basta. – dijo Kaho mientras que con un ágil movimiento lanzaba su larga melena roja hacia atrás. - Dejemos de hablar de cosas estresantes.

- Como gustes. – dijo Eriol.

- Y que me dice de ti Eriol? – dijo Kaho mientras levantaba una ceja. – Como fue que se conocieron.

- A decir verdad la primera vez que la vi fue en su última presentación la temporada pasada en el ballet de Osaka. A penas fije mí mirada en ella me dije: Eriol esa es la mujer de tu vida. – dijo Eriol sonriendo mientras veía que Tomoyo lo mirada extrañada. Eriol bajo la cabeza un poco y coloco un beso en la frente de Tomoyo. – Y luego inicio mi pequeña cacería, por suerte la prometida de Shaoran, recuerdas a Shaoran? – Kaho asintió. – Ella es la mejor amiga de Tomoyo y ellos nos presentaron. Una cosa llevo a la otra y no me di por vencido hasta que conseguí que Tomoyo aceptara casarse conmigo.

- Eriol es muy persistente cuando quiere. – dijo Tomoyo ingresando en la conversación. - Insistió e insistió hasta que accedí a casarme con él. Se la pasaba diciendo que no podía vivir sin mí. – Tomoyo tuvo que cruzar los dedos detrás de su espalda para pedir disculpas por la mentira que estaba pegando, pero no lo podía evitar le brindaba un placer demasiado grande toda esta situación.

Eriol decidió que podría aprovechar la oportunidad que Tomoyo le estaba brindando con lo que dijo. - Y sabes que es cierto. - Eriol la tomo por el mentón y fijo su mirada azul noche en los ojos de Tomoyo. - Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti. – Termino de decir Eriol de manera sensual mientras cerraba la distancia que lo separaba de los labios de Tomoyo y sin más la beso, pero esta vez no fue un beso tierno, fue una lleno de pasión y de deseo al cual Tomoyo se vio incapaz de no corresponder, era como si todo ese deseo reprimido, luego de lo ocurrido en el recibidor del apartamento aprovechara para desbocarse en ese momento.

El cuerpo de Tomoyo vibraba sin control era como si tuviera mente propia y no quisiera escuchar a la razón. Eriol estaba realizando maravillas a su boca, la manera en que su lengua se pasaba sensualmente sobre su labio inferior buscando permiso para entrar a su boca, era simplemente delicioso. Tomoyo estaba como en una nube, pero la dicha no duro mucho al ser interrumpidos por una tos insistente a su lado. Tomoyo primero fijo su mirada en el origen del sonido y vio como Kaho los miraba, luego cruzo su mirada con Eriol y lo que vio en sus ojos hizo que Tomoyo se sonrojara como un tomate y ocultara su rostro en el hombro de Eriol.

- Tú disculparas Kaho. – dijo Eriol de lo más tranquilo. – Pero entenderás que estamos recién casados y no nos damos abasto el uno del otro. – Tomoyo hizo un sonido irreconocible y Eriol desvió la mirada para ver a Tomoyo. Estaba roja. Eriol se sonrió y continúo. – Y disculparas a mi esposa pero todavía se avergüenza de que le haga demostraciones de cariño en público.

Kaho no menciono palabra y los miro de manera intrigante unos minutos. - Ya veo. – dijo. Y luego agrego sin una gota de sinceridad – Bueno, mis felicitaciones.

- Gracias. – dijo Eriol en igual tono. Pero cuando iba continuar hablando los interrumpió uno de los meseros.

- Disculpen. – dijo mientras se acercaba, luego se giro a Kaho y le dijo. – Señora Woldshine, su esposo me envió a decirle que ya desea retirarse y la espera en la entrada.

- Gracias. – dijo Kaho sin nada de animo mientras el mesero se retiraba. – Bueno creo que es hora de que me retire. - Se voltio a mirar a Tomoyo a la cual se le había bajado un poco el sonrojo. - Un placer conocerte. – dijo mientras extendía la mano.

Tomoyo se separo de Eriol y le dio la mano a Kaho. – El gusto fue todo mió.

Y sin más Kaho soltó a Tomoyo y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera reaccionar abrazo a Eriol y le planto un beso en la comisura de los labios.

"No hagas una escena, No hagas una escena, No hagas una escena" se repetía Tomoyo como un mantra una y otra vez.

Kaho aprovecho ese momento para susurrar sensualmente al oído de Eriol, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Tomoyo escuchara. – Cuando te aburras de la niña y quieras una mujer de verdad sabes donde encontrarme. – Eriol se sonrió. Tomoyo estaba furica. – _Adieu, mon amour_. – dijo Kaho mientras se separaba de Eriol y se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

La iba a matar, Tomoyo iba a matar a esa mujer, como se atrevía a decirle niña _"niña"_ ahora le iba a demostrar quien era la niña. Pero antes de que ella pudiera completar un solo paso Eriol la tomo por la cintura y le dijo al oído. – Baila conmigo. - Y sin más la arrastro hasta la pista de baile. Eriol los coloco en posición para bailar la balada que empezaba, pero Tomoyo se negaba a moverse. – No me digas que piensas hacer una escena aquí. – Tomoyo miro a Eriol con rabia y se digno a comenzar a bailar a regañadientes. - Prometo que después de esta canción nos vamos.

Al terminar la canción Eriol guió a Tomoyo hasta la salida, despidiéndose en el camino de todo conocido que se cruzaba en su camino. Al llegar a la entrada Eriol mando a llamar a su chofer, mientras esperaban se volteo a ver a Tomoyo y le dijo. – Te sucede algo Tomoyo.

"El descaro" pensó Tomoyo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Nada. – dijo Tomoyo entre dientes.

- Me parece que estas molesta. – dijo Eriol mientras trataba de no reírse, claro que sabía que estaba furica por lo que había pasado con Kaho, pero le encantaba verla enojada.

Tomoyo respiro profundo y le dijo en tono serio. - Ya te dije que no me pasa nada. - En eso el chofer llega con el auto y se baja a abrirles la puerta. Tomoyo entro al auto sin decir palabra y Eriol la siguió. Luego de un largo silencio Tomoyo no lo soporto más y dijo. - Solo para saber. A cuantas más de tus amantes me voy a tener que aguantar?.

- Para tu información lo de Kaho y yo termino hace muchos años. – dijo Eriol mirando el perfil serio de Tomoyo.

- Pues no pareciera. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se cruzaba de brazos nuevamente. - Sabes que es lo que me molesta. – Eriol negó con la cabeza. "Hombres todo hay que deletreárselo" pensó Tomoyo mientras su coraje crecía por segundos. - Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decir algo cuando la tipa esa me llamo niña. NIÑA. - Eriol esta vez no pudo contener la carcajada y se hecho a reír. Al ver esto Tomoyo lo golpeo en el brazo y le dijo. - No es nada gracioso.

- Para mí si.- dijo Eriol mientras trataba de controlar su risa. Miro la mirada seria de Tomoyo y se calmo un poco más. – Lo que sucede es que tu comportamiento en estos instantes es el de una niña. Con lo brazos cruzados, tu cara roja del coraje y no me vas a negar que si no te saco a bailar esa última pieza hubieras ido detrás de Kaho a jalarle el cabello.

Tomoyo agarro un coraje más grande al escuchar a Eriol porque eso es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer si ni fuera porque la había agarrado. – Ugghhh. No quiero hablar más contigo. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se giraba a mirar por la ventana.

Eriol iba a realizar un comentario, cuando el chofer les indico que ya habían llegado.

Los dos entraron al edificio y tomaron el elevador. A mitad de camino durante el ascenso Eriol no lo soporto más y le dijo al oído. - Estas celosa. - Más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Tomoyo le pelo los ojos como platos y mientras se agarraba el pecho le dijo. – Yo! Celosa. Por _ti_. _**Nunca**_.

- Pues no pareciera. – dijo Eriol mientras se sonreía.

A Tomoyo la tenían harta esas sonrisas. – Podría saber de que te ríes?

- Sabes. – dijo Eriol confidencialmente acercándose al oído de Tomoyo. - Eres demasiado transparente para mí. Conozco cada uno de lo pequeños detalles, virtudes y defectos que te hacen ser quien eres y por eso es que me gustas tanto. Y es por esa razón que te elegí como la mujer perfecta para mí.

Tomoyo sintió que toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza de un solo golpe y dio gracias al cielo por la campanilla del elevador que anunciaba que habían llegado a su destino. Rápidamente salio del elevador y se dirigió hasta la puerta del apartamento. Al entrar Frederick los recibió en la puerta y tomo sus abrigos. Frederick pregunto si lo necesitarían para alguna cosa y Eriol le respondió que podía retirarse.

Tomoyo aprovecho ese segundo de distracción para retirarse pero Eriol la alcanzo antes de que comenzara a subir la escalera. - No me respondiste.

Tomoyo realmente no quería saber. – A que cosa?

- Estas celosa. - dijo Eriol tranquilamente.

- Ya te dije que no. – dijo Tomoyo exasperada mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, no quería quedarse quieta. No quería saber que podría suceder si lo hacía. - Lo único que quiero que me digas es cuantas escenitas como la que paso hoy voy a tener que aguantarme. A cuantas de tus ex voy a tener que soportar?

- Tomoyo deja de hablar como si yo hubiera sido un soltero empedernido. – dijo Eriol mientras tomaba a Tomoyo por el brazo. – Podrías quedarte quieta un segundo.

Tomoyo se sacudió y logro soltarse del agarre de Eriol. – No quiero. – dijo mientras veía a Eriol sonreírse nuevamente. - Puedo saber de que te ríes? No sabía que me había ganado el puesto de payaso de circo.

- Me encanta verte enojada. – dijo Eriol sin preámbulos.

- Así que por eso es toda esta discusión. – dijo Tomoyo ofendida. O sea que Eriol todo este tiempo se la había pasado echándole leña al fuego solo por verla enojada. - Eres… Eres.. Uggghhh. No quiero hablar más contigo. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se daba la vuelta para subir las escaleras.

Pero antes de que pudiera poner pie en el primer escalón Eriol la tomo por la mano la giro hacia él y la agarro con fuerza por la cintura. – No has escuchado porque. – dijo Eriol bajito mirando a Tomoyo a los ojos.

- Porque qué? – dijo Tomoyo en un susurro, tenía la boca seca. La intensidad con la que Eriol la miraba había alcanzado nuevos niveles.

- Me encanta verte enojada, porque te ves muy linda, tus ojos brillan de una manera especial, toda tu postura y comportamiento cambian. Eres apasionada y determinada… te conviertes en otra persona. – dijo Eriol como una caricia contra los labios de Tomoyo. – Y sabes que es lo que más me gusta. – Tomoyo cerro lo ojos y negó lentamente. – Que en lo único que puedo pensar es como será cuando redirijas toda esa pasión y determinación cuando estemos juntos. Como será cuando mis manos se deslicen por tu cuerpo desnudo, como será cuando recorra todo tu cuerpo con mi boca, como será cuando te haga mía una y otra vez hasta que ambos estemos tan saciados que no podamos movernos. Eso Tomoyo es lo que quiero saber.

Tomoyo sentía que le faltara el aire, el escuchar a Eriol decir todo eso hizo que el cuerpo de Tomoyo se encendiera como nunca lo había echo. Cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo más que haber escuchado había sentido cada una de las palabras de Eriol. Y Tomoyo estaba casi segura que en el segundo en que Eriol la besara, estaría completamente perdida y dejaría de importarle lo demás para solo vivir el momento.

Pero el beso nunca llego. Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como Eriol la miraba fijamente sin decir palabra. Tomoyo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro inmediatamente porque no sabía que decir. En estos instantes Eriol era un enigma.

- Será mejor que te retires. – dijo Eriol mientras soltaba a Tomoyo. – No querrás hacer algo de lo que después te arrepentirás. - Eriol sabía que tenía a Tomoyo bajo su control, pero así no quería que ella se entregara a él, el quería que ella lo hiciera porque lo deseaba, porque tenía sentimientos profundos por él, no por un mero juego de palabras seductoras.

Tomoyo dio un paso hacia atrás y tomo la baranda de la escalera para apoyarse. La reciente perdida del contacto con el cuerpo de Eriol la había hecho perder el equilibrio unos segundos. Largos segundos pasaron mientras Tomoyo fijaba su mirada con la de Eriol. No sabía que pensar.

Al ver la confusión en los ojos de Tomoyo, Eriol tuvo que responder y mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos, para evitar la tentación de tocarla, le dijo. - Ya una vez te había mencionado que _Todo lo que tenga que pasar, sucederá solo cuando tú quieras_. Y no me parece correcto que me aproveche, cuando yo deliberadamente provoque el estado en que te encuentras.

Tomoyo respiro profundo. - Entiendo. – dijo Tomoyo mientras recuperaba la compostura luego de varias respiraciones profundas. – Hasta mañana. – y con esto dicho comenzó a subir las escaleras. Ya a mitad de camino se detuvo y se giro a mirar a Eriol que se encontraba en la base de la escalera. – Gracias.

- De nada. – dijo Eriol mientras la miraba. Pero luego su mirada se torno oscura y seductora. Al ver esto Tomoyo se quedo paralizada donde estaba. – Espero que tengas dulces sueños. En cambio yo… creo que ni una ducha fría será de mucha ayuda.

Al entender el predicamento de Eriol, Tomoyo se sonrojo y subió rápidamente las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Al ver la reacción de Tomoyo Eriol se sonrió nuevamente y camino con paso firme hasta su biblioteca tal vez un trago de ron antes de dormir lo ayudaría con su problema. Aunque estaba casi seguro que no tendría ningún efecto. Pero igual, el peor intento es el que no se hace.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora**: Hola mis estimadas(os) lectoras(es)! Como siempre mil disculpas por la demora.

**Y ante todo**: Juro solemnemente que Kaho no tendrá nada más que ver en esta historia, su única aparición será en este capitulo y ya. Que se queme mi computadora si rompo mi promesa. XD Pero como que le dio sabor al asunto.

Ahora sí, ha sido una total dicha escribir este capitulo. I AM BACK!!!! Hace rato no me divertía tanto escribiendo un capitulo. Yo solita me reía con las locuras que se me ocurrían.

Ya hasta me da algo de nostalgia saber que se acerca el final. Pero en verdad ha sido un placer el escribir toda esta historia. Lo bueno es que de aquí en adelante todo esta planeado y calculado, ya no faltan muchos capítulos, no tienen idea como me estoy muriendo por escribir el capitulo final. Ya casi. Ya casi.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Hasta que ya le hacia falta algo de calentura al rumbo de esta historia. Ji ji ji ji. XD. Eriol sigue en la lucha y Tomoyo ya no aguanta vamos a ver cuanto más se resiste.

Quiero uno como Eriol. s_niff!_. Vamos a tener que prender una veladora para ver si nos hacen el milagrito y a cada una de nosotras nos mandan uno como Eriol, porque sinceramente no se donde encontrarlos XD. Creo que se extinguieron.

Bueno como siempre saludos a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar su review, ustedes siempre me dan ánimo y me ayudan a continuar. Ya saben cualquier comentario, observación o queja es bienvenida. **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**!!!!. Sigan dejando sus reviews. Igual gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia. Espero que este capitulo genere algunos comentarios.

Saben como es que logre sacar este capitulo, me tuvo que dar un resfriado de los buenos para que me tirara en cama y yo pasara mis horas pensando en cosas divertidas como: Que será bueno para continuar la historia. XD

Bueno, se me cuidan, pórtense mal estas vacaciones, besos y abrazos, hasta la próxima.

**DEJEN SU REVIEW.**

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	17. Contigo

**Disclaimer**: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de CLAMP. Que mas puedo decir, gracias por crear estos personajes. XD

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_Al ver la confusión en los ojos de Tomoyo, Eriol tuvo que responder y mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos, para evitar la tentación de tocarla, le dijo. - Ya una vez te había mencionado que Todo lo que tenga que pasar, sucederá solo cuando tú quieras. Y no me parece correcto que me aproveche, cuando yo deliberadamente provoque el estado en que te encuentras._

_Tomoyo respiro profundo. - Entiendo. – dijo Tomoyo mientras recuperaba la compostura luego de varias respiraciones profundas. – Hasta mañana. – y con esto dicho comenzó a subir las escaleras. Ya a mitad de camino se detuvo y se giro a mirar a Eriol que se encontraba en la base de la escalera. – Gracias._

_- De nada. – dijo Eriol mientras la miraba. Pero luego su mirada se torno oscura y seductora. Al ver esto Tomoyo se quedo paralizada donde estaba. – Espero que tengas dulces sueños. En cambio yo… creo que ni una ducha fría será de mucha ayuda._

_Al entender el predicamento de Eriol, Tomoyo se sonrojo y subió rápidamente las escaleras sin mirar atrás._

_Al ver la reacción de Tomoyo Eriol se sonrió nuevamente y camino con paso firme hasta su biblioteca tal vez un trago de ron antes de dormir lo ayudaría con su problema. Aunque estaba casi seguro que no tendría ningún efecto. Pero igual, el peor intento es el que no se hace._

**Capitulo Diecisiete: "****Contigo" **

_**Vuelo 989 destino Tokio, Japón**_

Tomoyo encontraba casi imposible relajarse en su asiento de primera clase. Ustedes se preguntaran como con tanta comodidad y lujos una persona se vería incapaz de relajarse. Pero verán, Tomoyo Daidoji, corrijo, Tomoyo Hiraguizawa en estos momentos no se podía calificar dentro de la categoría de una persona en el uso normal y funcional de su cuerpo.

No con la manera como se sentía, no con las reacciones ilógicas que tenia ante las atenciones de su ahora esposo. Decir que tenía los nervios de punta era poco, Tomoyo estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Y todo se agravaba de gran manera por la falta de sueño, no logro pegar un ojo como hasta las cuatro de la mañana y tuvo que levantarse a las cinco y media para poder alcanzar el avión a tiempo.

Lo ocurrido con Eriol la noche anterior la dejo con una sensación extraña, era una mezcla de desilusión y agradecimiento. Desilusión porque Eriol decidió justo ese día hacer uso de toda la caballerosidad que le habían inculcado para dejarla ir y Agradecimiento porque Eriol había utilizado toda su caballerosidad y no la había presionado de ninguna manera.

Pero a decir verdad lo que preocupaba a Tomoyo, luego de meditarlo profundamente, es que muy probablemente ella hubiera tirado todo lo que su madre le había inculcado al viento y se hubiera dejado llevar por las sensaciones del momento.

Un escalofrío delicioso recorrió el cuerpo de Tomoyo ante el recuerdo. El solo evocar lo ocurrido la noche anterior las sensaciones, las emociones, las palabras cargadas de pasión, los susurros provocativos, lo que pudo haber ocurrido…

Y con eso en mente, Tomoyo toda la mañana había estado evitando a Eriol a toda costa. Pero ahora era imposible porque estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el largo vuelo de regreso a Japón.

Tomoyo no podía evitar de vez en cuando dirigir su mirada al rostro de Eriol para corroborar que en verdad estaba durmiendo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era regular, por lo que Tomoyo asumió que se mantenía en un sueño ligero. Tan mal estaba que ni se atrevía a mirarlo mucho tiempo. Había quedado reducida a un manojo de nervios y eso no le gustaba, es más, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"_Dios! porque tenías que poner a Eriol Hiraguizawa en mi camino"_ pregunto Tomoyo a la nada y al todo al mismo tiempo.

Era como si alguien durante la noche se hubiera robado su cuerpo y le hubiera dejado otro el cual ella no podía controlar. Todos y cada uno de sus sentidos se encontraban estirados a su máxima expresión y solo la mera presencia de Eriol hacia que todas las fibras de su cuerpo se enfocaran solo en él.

Toda la situación entre ellos era un caos, bueno para ella lo era. No podía dormir, solo pensaba en Eriol, su sola presencia cautivaba toda su atención, lo que le estaba sucediendo no podía ser normal. No tenía ningún sentido. Necesitaba pensar.

Pero, como tener un segundo para pensar claramente si Eriol desde hace algunos meses era un constante en su vida. Sin quererlo había dejado que Eriol comenzara a formar parte de su vida, de su rutina. Las semanas transcurridas en Londres solo agravaron la situación, porque al encontrase sola en un país extraño Eriol se había convertido en su única compañía, hasta inconscientemente habían implementado una rutina.

Todas las tardes cenaban juntos y luego se sentaban a conversar en el estudio de Eriol. Sin darse cuenta Tomoyo le dio a Eriol cabida en su vida y lo peor era que con el paso del tiempo Eriol se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad, el constante de su presencia la hacia sentir bien, segura, protegida… Su sola presencia la hacia recordar que de ahora en adelante no tenía que afrontar los problemas sola, que tenía un ancla de la cual amarrarse para obtener fuerzas y seguridad.

Pero ella tenía que mantener presente que esa situación no se mantendría por mucho tiempo, después de todo su trato acababa en algo más de diez meses y miren que rápido pasa el tiempo.

Pero pensar en esas cosas tampoco ayudaba, por lo que decidió enfocarse en la salud de su madre, en su escuela de baile y en como pagar a Eriol el dinero que le debía.

Tres situaciones muy diferentes la una de la otra pero muy imperativas en su vida. En primer lugar y la más importante estaba la salud de su madre, ya tenia cerca de dos meses sin verla y la extrañaba mucho, con todo y que todos los días se mantenían en contacto, pero jamás seria lo mismo. En el teléfono sonaba mejorada y más tranquila, pero con estas cosas nunca se sabe y menos con el carácter de su madre quien procuraba no darle más preocupaciones y guardarse las cosas.

En segundo lugar estaba su escuela de baile, ahora que había quedado fuera de la temporada por su accidente, no lo quedaba más que enfocar su energía para sacar el mejor provecho a la escuela y así ocuparse de su tercer dilema que era pagarle el dinero que le debía a Eriol.

Aunque por el momento eso último se mantenía al final de su lista, era lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. No le gustaba la idea de deberle nada a nadie y mucho menos a Eriol.

Pero que podía hacer, el solo ingreso proporcionado por la academia no bastaba debía encontrar alguna alternativa a su dilema, tenia que pensarlo.

Tomoyo paso mucho tiempo tratando de formular ideas y planes pero ninguno llegaba a termino y luego de un rato el cansancio acumulado de la noche anterior la alcanzo y no le quedo más que rendirse ha un sueño profundo.

Eriol se despertó de su sueño lentamente, le había hecho mucha falta dormir luego de la noche tan incomoda que había pasado. Todavía el sueño nublaba su mente por lo que le costo unos segundos ubicar donde se encontraba y con quien.

Con esto último en mente dirigió su mirada a la figura de Tomoyo dormida a lado de él, en algún punto durante el viaje Tomoyo también se había quedado dormida y había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro.

Eriol recorrió su mirada lentamente por el rostro de Tomoyo mientras admiraba las delicadas líneas que lo componían. Era demasiado hermosa y que decir de esos ojos, que aunque ahora eran cubiertos por sus parpados Eriol recordaba a la perfección, un color amatista muy difícil de olvidar y más la intensidad que se guarda en ellos.

Y pensar que hace unos meses atrás lo último que pasaba por su mente era casarse y mucho menos con alguien como Tomoyo. Tomoyo era apasionada, independiente, orgullosa, decidida y muchas cosas más que la describían como un espíritu libre. Ella no se dejaba llevar por el que dirán, ni por los estándares impartidos por la sociedad, cuando quería decía lo que pensaba, si quería hacer algo lo hacía y defendía con uñas y dientes a sus seres queridos. Pero a la vez ella era tan delicada y sensible, era alguien que merecía ser cuidada y querida por alguien.

Todas esas cosas juntas habían tentado al espíritu dormido de Eriol, ese espíritu que durante mucho tiempo se había encontrado pasivo, esperando el momento en que algo tentara sus sentidos, esperando que alguien tentara al depredador que dormía dentro de él.

No se arrepentía de haber… como podemos ponerlo… incitado a que Tomoyo no tuviera más remedio que aceptar casarse con él. Desde un principio esa había sido su idea, ya una vez casados y bajo sus garras, Eriol había pensado conquistar a Tomoyo poco a poco paso a paso. Pero se preguntaran porque tuvo la imperativa necesidad de lograr que se casaran.

Muy fácil, porque el casarse era una declaración al resto del mundo que ella le pertenecía y claro que estando casados todo, se supone, sería más fácil. Pero lamentablemente no había sido así. Sus instintos más básicos vencieron a su poder de raciocinio convirtiéndolo en alguien que ni el mismo reconocía. Y solo en ese momento pudo percatarse del gran impacto que tuvo Tomoyo sobre su vida, ahora toda su vida giraba en torno a ella y la verdad no se arrepentía para nada.

Y ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a que su relación funcionara, luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no le quedaba duda, de que poco a poco estaba comenzando a ganar terreno en esta batalla que libraban. Aunque ella no se percataba, poco a poco comenzaba a bajar la guardia más y más. A Eriol no le quedaba más que ser paciente y aguardar el momento perfecto, el ganarse la confianza de Tomoyo era lo primordial.

Pero tenía que admitir que le estaba costando y bastante, la tentación de tenerla tan cerca y al alcance estaba acabando con su control y más con lo sucedido la noche anterior. Hasta el se sorprendió del grado de autocontrol que logro mantener. Si no fuera por eso, probablemente ni siquiera hubieran pasado de la escalera y Eriol hubiera terminado haciéndole el amor muy muy despacio en medio del recibidor del apartamento, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en descubrir los secretos que guardaba su cuerpo.

La mente de Eriol comenzó a divagar entre las posibilidades, una pequeña gran tortura que valía toda la pena. Pero todo duro hasta que la azafata lo saco de sus no tan puros pensamientos para avisarle que dentro de poco estarían sirviendo el almuerzo. Eriol le dio las gracias a la azafata y se propuso despertar a Tomoyo.

Pensó en varios maneras de despertarla, pero opto por la que más lo complacía en ese momento. – Tomoyo - Llamo despacio y sensualmente. – Tomoyo, es hora de despertar. – dijo Eriol mientras con sus dedos acomodaba un mechón suelto del cabello de Tomoyo detrás de su oreja. Tomoyo aún no despertaba por lo que Eriol muy suavemente recorrió la delicada línea de la quijada de Tomoyo hasta llegar a su barbilla, donde con un ligero movimiento inclino su cara hacia él.

Eriol observo a Tomoyo unos segundos, admirando lo tranquila y relajada que se veía, sus facciones eran iluminadas por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana dándole una luz etérea a su piel. Inconcientemente Eriol comenzó a acariciar muy despacio el labio inferior de Tomoyo con su pulgar mientras seguía sosteniendo su barbilla.

Los labios de Tomoyo, con ese color rosa tan característico invitaban a ser besados y por esa razón Eriol no lo pensó más y se decidió a besarla. Se inclino los pocos centímetros que separaban sus labios y la beso muy suavemente más que un beso era una caricia muy íntima y delicada. Al principio Eriol no recibió respuesta alguna pero luego de unos segundos Eriol sintió como los instintos de Tomoyo comenzaban a despertarse y muy lentamente comenzaba a corresponder a la delicada caricia.

Todo el momento fue muy íntimo y delicado, los labios de Eriol recorrían muy despacio la boca de Tomoyo y ella muy lentamente devolvía la suave caricia. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, solo enfocados en el momento y en las sensaciones.

Al separarse, Tomoyo muy lentamente abrió sus ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron, el momento estaba cargado de energía y Tomoyo lo sentía en cada uno de sus poros, los ojos de Eriol expresaban tantas cosas, hablaban más que mil palabras y ella comprendía el mensaje. El problema era que tenía mucho miedo del significado del mismo.

Así que opto por iniciar una conversación. - Y se puede saber, por qué fue eso? – Pregunto Tomoyo demasiado bajito y sensual para su gusto.

Eriol le sonrío esa sonrisa sensual que solo él sabía conjurar y hacia que algo dentro de ella se derritiera.

Eriol soltó la barbilla de Tomoyo y muy sensualmente paso su mano por su cuello para tomarla por la nuca, la acerco muy despacio y justo cuando Tomoyo pensó que la volvería a besar, Eriol desvió su rostro y le dijo sensualmente al oído. – Porque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo y no me vas a negar que no lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.

Un ligero color rosa tiño las mejillas de Tomoyo, muy pocas veces le había ocurrido eso en su vida y esta era una de ellas. Por que justo en ese momento tenían que sucederle esas cosas? Claro, porque no podía negar lo mucho que le había gustado ser despertada de esa manera tan tierna y sensual.

Eriol se separo de Tomoyo lentamente, observo con detenimiento el color rosa que teñía las mejillas de Tomoyo y miro con agrado como comenzaba a morder su labio inferior. Si ella tan solo supiera lo sensual que se veía haciéndolo, lo único que lograba con eso era que sus labios adquirieran un rosa más intenso y provocativo.

Gracias al cielo Tomoyo no tuvo que responder a la declaración de Eriol, debido a que la azafata había llegado con el carrito de la comida.

No era que Tomoyo tuviera mucha hambre, pero se obligo a comer para no tener que iniciar una conversación con Eriol, prefería mil veces meterse la comida a la fuerza. No tenía cabeza en esos momentos para mantener una conversación meramente superficial y más porque sabía que Eriol intentaría a toda costa dirigir la conversación en otras direcciones más de su agrado.

Tomoyo fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una ligera turbulencia, nada grave, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que los cubiertos se movieran de su sitio. Si había algo que detestaba de volar en avión sobre todas las cosas eran las turbulencias, esa sensación de vacío que provocaban la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Otra ligera sacudida movió el avión. Tomoyo no le presto atención hasta que otra sacudida más fuerte sacudió el avión y se comenzó a escuchar como las bandejas caían al piso. Las turbulencias se detuvieron unos segundos, pero iniciaron nuevamente con más fuerza. El avión se comenzaba a sacudir incontrolablemente y Tomoyo observo como la azafata corría con el carrito hasta su estación para asegurarlo en su base.

Las personas en el avión estaban empezando a entrar en pánico, las turbulencias no se detenían y cada vez eran más fuertes. Luego en medio de la confusión se escucho la voz del capitán del avión solicitando que se ajustaran sus cinturones al mismo tiempo que se encendían las señales de aviso.

En eso la azafata tomo el micrófono y menciono. – Por su seguridad, favor agradecemos coloquen sus bandejas de comida en el piso y cierren sus mesas. – Tomoyo rápidamente se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad e hizo lo que la azafata le había indicado. Luego de lo cual cerro sus ojos y agarro con fuerza los brazos de su silla.

Cada sacudida que daba el avión era peor que la anterior, pero Tomoyo no se atrevía a mirar, lo único que escuchaba eran las platicas aterradas y desesperadas de las personas a su alrededor mientras el avión seguía sacudiéndose.

Tomoyo escuchaba claramente como alguien detrás de ella comenzaba a rezar y Tomoyo mentalmente comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Algo en la boca de su estomago le decía que este era el momento, pero no quería aceptarlo, si dejaba que el pánico se apoderada de ella seria el fin, tenía que mantenerse tranquila.

Pero el poco valor que había logrado reunir se vino a pique cuando sintió como el avión caía en un profundo vació, lo único que pasaba por la mente de Tomoyo, mientras escuchaba a las personas a su alrededor gritar en pánico, era que iba a morir. Estaba casi segura.

Pero ese pensamiento solo duro el segundo en que Eriol tardo en colocar su mano sobre la de ella, Tomoyo abrió los ojos de repente y observo la fuerte mano de Eriol cubriendo la suya, el calor que emanaba de ella y la fuerza que sentía a través del contacto hizo que la tensión de Tomoyo se relajara un poco. Tomoyo desvío la mirada y la fijo en la mirada de Eriol.

La confianza y seguridad que emanaban de los ojos de Eriol le dieron confianza a Tomoyo, con lo que soltó el brazo de la silla y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mano de Eriol. Eriol apretó su mano con fuerza y le dijo calmadamente. – No te preocupes todo estará bien. – Eriol levanto sus manos entrelazadas y le dio un ligero beso al dorso de la mano de Tomoyo.

Y por una extraña razón ese solo gesto le dio fuerza y confianza a Tomoyo. Eriol era su ancla, tal y como había pensado con anterioridad.

El avión siguió sacudiéndose con fuerza, pero Tomoyo ya no estaba tan asustada, aunque con cada nueva ola de sacudidas apretaba con fuerza la mano de Eriol. Eriol se mantenía sereno y le hablaba palabras de aliento mientras el avión seguía sacudiéndose sin control. Luego de algunos minutos que parecieron horas se oyó la voz del capitán hablar nuevamente.

- Debido a problemas técnicos estaremos realizando un aterrizaje de emergencia en la ciudad de Calcuta, agradecemos conserven la calma y se mantengan en sus asientos.

Tomoyo cruzo su mirada con Eriol nuevamente y este le dirigió una ligera sonrisa mientras le decía. – Siempre quise conocer Calcuta… quien diría que esta seria mi oportunidad. – Y por una razón inexplicable ese comentario tan fuera de lugar logro sacarle una sonrisa a Tomoyo.

A Tomoyo no le quedo más que negar con la cabeza y cerrar los ojos rezando por lo mejor.

* * *

El aterrizaje fue una de las experiencias más horribles que Tomoyo había pasado en su vida. El avión no dejaba de moverse y afuera llovía a cantaros. Aún luego del incidente estaba pálida y se sentía débil, tenía las piernas como gelatina y si no fuera porque Eriol la mantenía en un fuerte abrazo, juraría que hubiera terminado regada en el piso.

Ahora ya reunidos en la sala de espera, luego de haber sido evacuados del avión en medio de la lluvia, uno de los representantes de la aerolínea les explicaba que el motor había sufrido una falla debido a las turbulencias y por eso habían tenido que aterrizar de emergencia en Calcuta.

Tomoyo no entendía casi ni la mitad de lo que el hombre estaba hablando porque hablaba demasiado rápido y en un inglés bastante complicado. Además de que no tenía cabeza para concentrarse en tratar de entender. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de contener sus temblores, entre lo que se había mojado en la lluvia, el frío del aire acondicionado y las subsecuentes reacciones de su cuerpo luego de tal experiencia, Tomoyo no dejaba de temblar.

Eriol tenía su atención dividida entre el empleado de la aerolínea y la mujer entre sus brazos. Eriol escuchaba con atención las explicaciones del hombre, mientras acariciaba despacio la espalda de Tomoyo, la cual estaba cubierta por una gruesa frazada que les habían entregado al entrar a la sala.

Eriol sentía en cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo los temblores de Tomoyo mientras ella mantenía oculta su cabeza en su cuello. La verdad estaba muy agradecido de que todo hubiera acabado bien, no podía negar que por unos minutos estuvo muy preocupado, pero uno de los dos debía mantener la calma y mantenerse sereno. Y siendo él, ese era el rol que le correspondía.

Luego de las explicaciones, el empleado de la aerolínea dijo al fin lo que querían saber. Debido a las fuertes lluvias, todos lo vuelos habían sido cancelados y hasta nuevo aviso todos los pasajeros serian reubicados en un hotel.

Lentamente otros empleados de la aerolínea comenzaron a recorrer la sala preguntándoles a los pasajeros si viajaban solos o acompañados. Al llegar donde ellos Eriol respondió que estaba viajando con su esposa, por lo que les tocaría compartir una habitación.

Luego de terminar con el debido papeleo de entrada a Calcuta, fueron llevados en varios buses turistas hasta el hotel donde la aerolínea los había acomodado. Dentro del bus reinaba un silencio extraño, nadie pronunciaba palabra cada persona librando una batalla con sus demonios internos. Nada como una experiencia cercana a la muerte para hacerte recapacitar sobre tu vida.

Tomoyo había dejado de temblar pero el frío que sentía se mantenía constante. Al llegar su turno de registrarse en el la recepción Eriol tomo las manos sobre el asunto. – Necesito rentar otra habitación. – Al ver que el recepcionista iba a hablar Eriol lo detuvo con la mirada y le dijo. – El dinero no es problema.

El recepcionista recupero la compostura y le dijo. - Lo entiendo señor, pero verá, este fin de semana se celebra el fin del Ramadan y todos los hoteles están llenos por lo que no tenemos muchas habitaciones disponibles y hemos tenido que realizar arreglos con otros hoteles para poder hospedar a todos los pasajeros.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo y esta levanto los hombros en signo de resignación. Tomoyo no podía negar que había hecho el intento de conseguirles habitaciones separadas. - Muy bien. – dijo Eriol mientras el recepcionista les hacia entrega de sus tarjetas para entrar a la habitación.

- Sus equipajes serán enviados en un momento. – dijo el recepcionista mientras los despedía. – Cualquier cosa no duden en pedirla, que tengan buenas noches.

Eriol guió a Tomoyo a los elevadores y junto a otros huéspedes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Al llegar Eriol inspecciono el cuarto y se encontró con que era bastante simple pero muy bien equipado. Guió a Tomoyo hasta la cama y la sentó en ella, luego de lo cual se dirigió al baño a sacar un par de toallas.

Al regresar se detuvo frente a Tomoyo, retiro la frazada húmeda que la cubría y se dispuso a secar un poco el cabello mojado de Tomoyo. Luego de que estuvo satisfecho con su labor se puso en cuclillas frente a Tomoyo, coloco sus manos sobre sus muslos cubiertos por sus jeans mojados y la miro a los ojos. – Quieres que hablemos sobre lo que sucedió. - Tomoyo lo miro un largo rato sin decir palabra, luego de lo cual negó con la cabeza. - Estás segura? - Pregunto Eriol en un último intento de hacer que Tomoyo hablara, Eriol comprendía perfectamente que luego de experiencias de este tipo los sentimientos se debían expresar, pero al parecer Tomoyo no tenía nada que decir.

- Lo único que quiero es darme una ducha. – y sin más Tomoyo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Eriol se levanto y fijo su mirada en la figura de Tomoyo hasta que está desapareció por la puerta del baño.

* * *

Para cuando Tomoyo salio del baño cubierta por la gruesa bata que otorga el hotel, ya las maletas habían llegado a la habitación. Tomoyo inmediatamente camino hasta donde estaba su maleta y la coloco sobre la cama, mientras comenzaba a sacar sus pertenencias Eriol se acerco a ella y le dijo - Acabo de hablar con Shaoran y le explique lo que sucedió. Me dijo que se encargaría de informar a tu madre y a Sakura.

- Gracias. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama a acomodar el reguero que había causado tratando de ubicar su ropa de dormir. Dirigió su mirada a Eriol y le dijo bajito. – No me siento con ganas de conversar con nadie por ahora.

- Entiendo. – dijo Eriol mientras emprendía su camino hacia el baño. – Me voy a tomar una ducha, si quieres puedes pedir que nos traigan algo para cenar. – Y sin más Eriol entro al baño y cerro la puerta detrás de él.

Tomoyo aprovecho para cambiarse de ropa y se puso unos pantalones largos de dormir de seda celeste y un top blanco de tiras. Tomo un cepillo y mientras comenzaba a desenredar su cabello mojado, llamo al servicio a la habitación a pedir un par de emparedados para cenar.

Cuando Eriol salio de baño Tomoyo estaba sentada en una silla, mirando la lluvia caer a través de la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba al balcón. Era como si la tormenta que estaba azotando Calcuta no tuviera fin, la fuerte lluvia que caía golpeaba con potencia el vidrio y Tomoyo estaba concentrada en ver como las pequeñas gotas se escurrían hasta perderse en la nada.

Eriol camino despacio sin hacer ruido hasta donde estaba su maleta y la coloco en la cama para buscar su ropa de dormir. Al parecer Tomoyo todavía no se había percatado de su presencia y él tampoco quería molestarla.

Tomoyo observo por el rabillo de su ojo movimiento y dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba Eriol de pie removiendo las cosas en su maleta, solo con una toalla blanca amarrada a la cintura. Por unos segundos, se vio atrapada por la imagen frente a ella, Tomoyo estaba perdida en cada uno de los movimientos de los músculos del cuerpo de Eriol debajo de su piel húmeda, como cada uno de sus músculos bien definidos se contraía y expandía con cada movimiento, haciendo denotar la fuerza en ellos.

La imagen era avasalladora, ya antes había observado a Eriol de esta forma, pero la vez anterior la vergüenza le había ganado y no se había atrevido a mirar mucho, pero ahora era diferente, ahora se estaba dando la oportunidad de ver a Eriol con ojos diferentes, como un hombre, que si quería, podía hacerla ceder a sus instinto más básicos.

Era muy interesante ver la potencia restringida que denotaba el cuerpo de Eriol, a simple vista no se notaba, pero después de haber estado tanto tiempo con él, Tomoyo había aprendido a reconocer y ha apreciar esa fuerza interior de Eriol.

Al sentir la mirada de Tomoyo sobre él, Eriol no dio ningún indicio de estar anuente de la misma, dejo que Tomoyo lo observada todo lo que quisiera. Para nada se trataba de una mirada lasciva, era más bien una mezcla de curiosidad y apreciación de las cosas que lo conformaban.

Al ya no tener nada más que buscar en la maleta a Eriol no le quedo más que levantar la mira y fijar su mirada en los ojos de Tomoyo. Eriol le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, que para su sorpresa ella respondió sin decir palabra y se giro nuevamente a mirar por el vidrio la lluvia caer.

Eriol tomo el momento para dirigirse al baño para terminar de cambiarse. Al salir, vestido con un pantalón negro largo y una camiseta blanca, encontró a Tomoyo atendiendo al botones que traía su pedido en un pequeño carrito de servicio.

Tomoyo dejo al chico pasar y al salir le dio una propina. Eriol camino hasta el carrito y miro la selección de Tomoyo. - Me parece perfecta tu elección. – dijo Eriol mientras tomaba uno de los platos y se sentaba en la silla contraría a la de Tomoyo que estaba posicionada frente a la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón.

Tomoyo tomo el otro plato y se sentó donde había estado sentada. – La verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito. – dijo mientas comenzada a jugar con la papas fritas que había en su plato.

- Y quien lo tendría después de lo que pasamos. – dijo Eriol mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado. Luego de unos minutos de silencio amigable Eriol le dijo. – Sabes, ya una vez me había encontrado en otra situación como esa, fue bastante difícil, recuerdo que estaba en un viaje de negocios y me dirigía a Alemania, por mi cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, los amigos de los que no me había despedido, de las personas que trabajaban para mi y muchas cosas más, pero recuerdo perfectamente que en ese momento en mi vida, mi único arrepentimiento había sido no poder haber hecho las paces con mi padre. –

Eriol sonrió tristemente, mientras recordaba. - Nunca me he arrepentido de las cosas que hecho y hasta el momento mantengo esa posición, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que esa era una ventana en mi vida que aunque creía cerrada, en realidad continuaba abierta. - Eriol giro su mirada y la fijo con la de Tomoyo, quien desde hace un rato lo estaba mirando fijamente. - Ese día en cuanto pude, tome el primer vuelo que encontré de vuelta a Londres y fui a visitar a mi padre.

Eriol se detuvo en ese punto en su historia y Tomoyo tuvo que contener la respiración para no preguntarle que había pasado. Sabía que tenía que esperar a que Eriol terminara de relatar la historia a su tiempo. Su semblante se veía tan serio, que Tomoyo no se atrevió a perturbarlo.

Eriol desvió la mirada y tomo una respiración profunda. - Lo fui a visitar a su oficina y… bueno creo que mis esperanzas eran muchas al creer que mi padre alguna vez pudiera ser una persona diferente. – Eriol volvió a mirar a Tomoyo y continúo. - Pero hable con él, le dije lo que pensaba y lo mucho que me había dolido lo sucedido luego de la muerte de mi madre, pero que ya no le guardaba rencor, ese solo hecho me había convertido en el hombre que soy ahora y por una parte tenía que estarle agradecido.

- El no me dijo nada. Pero igual que podía decir, solo se digno a escuchar lo que tenía que decir… Al menos tuvo la decencia. – Eriol se sonrió. – Luego de salir de su oficina un gran peso se levanto de mis hombros, desde ese día no he vuelto a hablar con él… Las dos partes tienen que cooperar si quieren que una relación funcione y su falta de interés deja mucho que decir… Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. - Eriol fijo su mirada en su emparedado y le dio otra mordida.

Y justo en ese momento Tomoyo desarrollo un nuevo nivel de respeto por Eriol. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que era lidiar con demonios internos y aunque nunca antes Eriol había hablado de su padre con ella, ella entendía que ese era un punto delicado. Eriol había enfrentado su desacuerdo con su padre y lo había encarado. Tal vez no con le fin esperado, pero el había realizado todo lo que estaba de su parte para arreglar las cosas con su padre.

- Nunca antes me habías hablado de tu padre. – dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba la mitad de su emparedado en el plato.

- Es un tema que para mí esta zanjado, pero nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de hablar al respecto. – Eriol miro a Tomoyo un largo rato y le dijo. – Tomoyo, entiendo que estas experiencias son difíciles y si quieres hablar al respecto estoy aquí para escucharte.

Tomoyo medito las palabras de Eriol un momento, tantas cosas habían pasado por su mente en ese momento su familia, sus amigas, sus compañeros de trabajo, toda su vida había transcurrido frente a sus ojos, las cosas que había alcanzado, el éxito profesional como bailarina, el tener una familia a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, tener amigas incondicionales, el tener un hogar, un trabajo que adoraba… Pero de que se arrepintió en ese momento… era difícil de recordar, las emociones habían sido muchas y tan diversas.

- La verdad. - Comenzó a decir Tomoyo bajito mientras colocaba el plato de comida sobre la mesita de noche junto a la silla y se acomodaba para observar mejor el panorama. Eriol realizo la misma acción, concentrando toda su atención en Tomoyo - Lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento eran dos cosas, que tal vez no vería a mi madre una vez más y no podría decirle lo mucho que la quiero y…

Eriol detecto la duda en el semblante de Tomoyo, pero se obligo a no presionarla para que hablara, ella tenía que decir lo que pensaba sola. – Y… también pensé en que me arrepentía de nunca haber conocido el amor verdadero. – Tomoyo se sonrío para sí, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en la lluvia. - Sabes? Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de lo engañada que me tenía a mi misma, pensaba que Kenji había sido mi gran amor, pero justo en esos momentos en el vuelo, tuve la revelación de que nunca lo había amado y de que me arrepentía con todas mis fuerzas de nunca haber conocido el amor, de haber conocido a esa persona especial que llenara mis días y mis noches, con la cual pudiera formar una familia y tener muchos hijos. - Tomoyo se volvió a sonreír para si misma, con lo que desvió su mirada hacia Eriol. - Tal vez pensaras que es una idea tonta.

- No me parece una idea tonta. – dijo Eriol seriamente.

Al escuchar el tono serio de Eriol, Tomoyo lo miro a los ojos y lo que encontró en ellos la dejo sin palabras, Eriol la observaba con tal intensidad que Tomoyo sintió que le faltaba la respiración. Era como si con esa mirada quisiera trasmitir tantas cosas, cosas que ella sabía que eran, pero se negaba a lidiar con ellas, por lo que se obligo a volver a respirar con tranquilidad y le dijo cambiando de tema. – Eriol, durante este vuelo te llegaste a arrepentir de algo.

- La verdad si. – dijo Eriol tranquilamente. Su arrepentimiento había sido en la misma línea que el de Tomoyo, pero a diferencia de ella, el tenía en frente de él a esa persona especial. La persona que quería que llenara sus días y sus noches, con la cual podría y quería formar una familia y con la cual tendría muchos hijos. Eriol se sonrío por la línea de sus pensamientos. – Pero no viene al caso.

- Como que no viene al caso. – dijo Tomoyo divertida mientras lo golpeaba con uno de los almohadones de la silla, el haber conversado sobre el asunto la había relajado un poco. - Si yo te conté los míos es más que justo que me cuentes los tuyos.

Eriol se sonrío y atrapo con una mano el almohadón con el que Tomoyo estaba tratando de golpearlo. Ambos quedaron sosteniendo el almohadón y Eriol busco con la mirada los ojos de Tomoyo. - Bueno yo te conté de mi experiencia, por lo que eso hace que estemos a mano. - Eriol le sonrió y le quito el almohadón de las manos para que no pudiera seguir atacándolo.

Tomoyo le achino los ojos fingiendo molestia pero luego le sonrío. – Me parece bien si no quieres contarme no tienes que hacerlo. – Tomoyo volvió a dirigir su mirada al ventanal. Ambos estuvieron un largo rato en un silencio amigable viendo la lluvia caer. Luego de lo cual Tomoyo se levanto de la silla y anuncio. – Me voy a dormir. - Emprendió camino hacia la cama, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y se regreso hasta donde estaba Eriol, se reclino un poco y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Eriol la miro un poco sorprendido y le pregunto. – Eso por que fue?

- Es mi forma de darte las gracias. – dijo Tomoyo con un ligera sonrisa. – Gracias por el apoyo que me brindaste, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. - Y por una extraña razón Eriol estaba consciente que no se refería solo por lo sucedido en el avión.

Eriol tomo la mano de Tomoyo y le dio un ligero beso al dorso. – El placer es todo mío. - Tomoyo negó con la cabeza divertida por las ocurrencias de Eriol y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y acostó a dormir entre los cobertores de la cama.

* * *

_**Horas después**_

Tomoyo simple y sencillamente se estaba congelando bajo los cobertores de la cama, tenía tanto frío que se despertó de golpe. Giro su cabeza y ubico a su derecha el reloj en la mesa de noche. Eran las 1:38 de la mañana.

Tomoyo trato de acomodarse para ubicar otra posición que le brindara calor, pero no la encontraba, luego recordó que Eriol debía estar acostado junto a ella y Tomoyo estiro su mano tratando de ubicar a Eriol del otro lado de la cama, pero se encontró con que el mismo estaba desocupado.

Tomoyo se restregó los ojos tratando de espantar un poco el sueño y se sentó en la cama, pasó su mirada por la habitación tratando de ubicar a Eriol y lo encontró en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado antes de irse a dormir.

Por la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana Tomoyo se percato que continuaba lloviendo. Todo se encontraba en total oscuridad, pero ella podía ver con detalle la figura de Eriol sentado en la silla y al parecer estaba tomando algo, porque tenía un vaso en la mano.

- Eriol. – llamo Tomoyo en una voz un poco sensual debido a que aún se encontraba en un estado entre despierta y dormida. Por unos segundos se sorprendió, pero luego no le importo y le dijo. - Eriol, hace frío porque no estas en la cama.

Eriol dirigió su mirada a Tomoyo y observo con detenimiento su silueta, la oscuridad no lo dejaba apreciar mucho, pero con su mente podía detallar a la perfección los rasgos y las facciones de Tomoyo. - No creí que apreciaras la idea de que tuviéramos que compartir la cama.

Tomoyo en su mente nublada por el sueño, registro lentamente las palabras de Eriol. - No seas tonto, con el frío que hace como vas a dormir en ese sillón. – dijo mientras comenzaba a echarse a un lado de la cama. – Ven aquí, hay espacio suficiente para los dos.

Eriol la miro detenidamente unos momento, luego de lo cual dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la cama con paso lento. Pensó en que tal vez debería hacerle un favor a Tomoyo y bajar el termostato, pero luego de reconsiderarlo detenidamente, decidió que podía quedarse justo como estaba. Sabía lo propensa al frío que era Tomoyo, por lo que decidió dejarlo así.

Eriol levanto los cobertores del lado de la cama que le correspondía y no había hecho más que meterse a la cama cuando Tomoyo le paso una brazo por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, luego de unos segundos de estarse acomodando, Tomoyo dijo más dormida que despierta. – Estas frío.

Eriol le paso ambos brazos por la espalda y la acomodo para que quedara medio cuerpo de Tomoyo sobre él. No respondió nada al comentario de Tomoyo y se limito a acomodarlos lo mejor posible, ya Tomoyo estaba más allá que de acá por lo que no le prestaba mayor atención a lo que hacia Eriol.

En cambio a Eriol se le ocurría un largo listado de cosas que hacer para entrar en calor, en verdad era masoquismo pensar en esas cosas, por lo que decidió enfocarse en dormir, fijo su mirada en el rostro de Tomoyo y se contento con observar lo relajada que se encontraba, hacia un rato se había empezado a percatar de lo cómoda que se sentía Tomoyo a su alrededor, ya había dejado de existir esa aprensión que ella sentía al principio.

Eriol se sonrió y beso la frente de Tomoyo. – Buenas Noches, Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol bajito mientras dejaba que el sueño comenzara a nublar su mente.

* * *

_**Osaka, Japón. Cinco días después**_

Tomoyo se encontraba desayunando en lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar, luego de su regreso a Japón, dos días después del incidente todo había sido un caos en su vida.

Desde que había regresado, Tomoyo no había parado de responder interrogatorio tras interrogatorio. Primero su madre, luego sus amigas, sus compañeros, sus estudiantes, todo el mundo quería saber de su salud, de lo ocurrido en el vuelo y sobre todas las cosas querían saber como le iba en su nueva vida de casada.

Tomoyo había respondido todos los interrogatorios de la mejor manera posible y siempre con una sonrisa. Pero algo que llamo su atención de sobremanera fue un comentario que había hecho su madre. Ella le dijo _"Me alegro que se hayan habituado a la rutina de una pareja casada, la verdad estaba preocupada de que con lo apresurado del matrimonio, les tomaría mucho tiempo adaptarse, pero me alegra haber estado equivocada."_

Ese comentario había agarrado a Tomoyo fuera de bases, y luego de analizarlo Tomoyo había llegado a la conclusión de que era cierto. Cosa que la asusto mucho, se estaba apegando demasiado a Eriol, por lo que luego de ese momento había decidido atiborrar su agenda con visitas y reuniones, para no tener que afrontar a Eriol, ni tener que lidiar con lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Por lo que llevaba tres días de total caos, se levantaba temprano, desayunaba, salía de la casa antes que Eriol, por las mañanas visitaba a su madre, en las tardes se ocupaba de los asuntos de la escuela y visitaba a sus amigos del ballet y en la noche había retomado la labor de dar clases, por lo que cuando llegaba a la casa era tan tarde y estaba tan cansada que se iba a la cama sin probar bocado. Y gracias a todo esto no había tenido que toparse con Eriol en esos días.

Tomoyo miro el reloj en su muñeca y se apresuro a terminar sus alimentos, hoy se le había hecho un poco más tarde, debido al cansancio le había costado despegarse de las sabanas. Pero si quería evitar a Eriol debía retirarse inmediatamente. Le dio las gracias a Azuki, la nueva sirvienta, por la comida y se apresuro hasta el recibidor a buscar sus pertenencias.

Eriol observo divertido como Tomoyo se apresuraba a arreglar sus pertenencias, sabía que ella había estado tratando de evitarlo todos estos días y Eriol había decidido darle su espacio para que Tomoyo se adaptara al cambio en su relación.

Pero hoy era el día en que su paciencia había terminado. Eriol bajo silenciosamente las escaleras sin despegar su mirada de los movimientos que realizaba Tomoyo, que al parecer estaba tratando de ubicar algo que había perdido en su cartera. Luego de unos segundos al parecer Tomoyo ubico lo que estaba buscando y sonriente se dispuso a darle los últimos toques a su persona con su mirada fija en el espejo del recibidor.

Al llegar al umbral de la escalera, Eriol le dirigió una mirada significativa a su nuevo mayordomo Omaro y este entendió correctamente el mensaje, por lo que se retiro silenciosamente del lugar.

Eriol fijo su mirada en Tomoyo mientras se veía en el espejo y no pudo dejar de agradecer mentalmente a su asistente por haberse encargado de contratar un decorador y a todo el personal de la casa. La verdad había hecho un excelente trabajo y ese espejo en el recibidor le daba la oportunidad perfecta.

Eriol camino con paso seguro hasta donde estaba Tomoyo, pero antes de que está pudiera reaccionar Eriol la había atrapado entre la mesa en el recibidor y su cuerpo. Tomoyo se giro rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para evitar quedar atrapada por Eriol.

Tomoyo apoyo una mano en la mesa detrás de ella y la otra la llevo a su corazón y le dijo a Eriol casi sin aliento. - Eriol me asustaste. - Eriol solo le sonrió no había nada mejor, como el factor sorpresa.

- Sabes Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello suelto de Tomoyo y lo enredaba en sus dedos. - Tengo la ligera impresión de que has estado evitándome todos estos días.

Tomoyo puso su mejor cara de inocencia y le dijo. – Eriol como crees que voy a estar evitándote. Lo que pasa es que estos días he estado bastante ocupada, ya sabes con la escuela y poniéndome al día con mis amistades y conocidos.

Eriol le sonrió esa sonrisa tan característica de él, dejándola ver que ninguna de las palabras que había dicho lo convencía, pero no comento nada más al respecto. - Entiendo lo que dices. – dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Tomoyo. Por instinto Tomoyo trato de dar un paso hacia atrás pero se encontró atrapada por la mesa por lo que no le quedo más que inclinarse un poco hacia atrás tratando de establecer un mayor espacio entre ella y él.

Tomoyo trago profundo y le dijo. – Me alegro que lo entiendas. - Tomoyo trato de moverse hacia un lado pero Eriol puso su mano en la mesa impidiendo que Tomoyo se moviera.

- Dije que lo entiendo, pero no por eso estoy feliz al respecto. – dijo Eriol seriamente, luego de lo cual se movió una fracción más cerca de Tomoyo. Tomoyo le sostuvo la mirada pero no dijo nada, podía observar perfectamente como del cuerpo de Eriol se desprendía esa fuerza dominante que normalmente mantenía muy bajo control. Al ver esto Tomoyo opto por mantenerse en silencio y estudiar lo que Eriol tenía que decir.

Al no recibir respuesta de Tomoyo, Eriol opto por continuar con su plan, la miro fijamente unos segundos y luego acerco su boca a su oído. - Sabes que día es mañana. – dijo Eriol despacio y de manera sensual. Eriol escucho como Tomoyo contuvo la respiración y como ella se obligo a no reaccionar ante la caricia de su aliento sobre su oído. Eriol se sonrió internamente por la reacción de Tomoyo y continúo diciendo. - Mañana cumplimos dos meses de casados. - Eriol espero unos segundos esperando que la idea se asentara en la mente de Tomoyo y le dijo despacio. – Así que desde este momento reclamo el derecho a celebrar con mi esposa nuestro aniversario. - Eriol se separo de Tomoyo y fijo su mirada seria en los ojos de Tomoyo. - Hoy voy a permitir que sigas evitándome, pero… - Eriol volvió a bajar su cabeza al oído de Tomoyo y tomo entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de Tomoyo y lo succiono ligeramente.

Tomoyo trato con todas sus fuerzas de contener su reacción, pero sus barreras se vieron totalmente derrumbadas luego que Eriol le dijera muy despacio. - Pero mañana eres toda _mía_. - Tomoyo no pudo detener el escalofrío de placer que la recorrió ante las palabras de Eriol, la forma en que había hablado, todo lo que implicaban sus palabras.

Eriol aprovecho el momento, tomo a Tomoyo por la cintura y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso con toda la pasión y el deseo contenido dentro de él. Solo le tomo unos segundos a Tomoyo corresponder el beso y dejarse llevar por el río de sensaciones que provocaba la pasión entre ellos.

Eriol la besaba con vehemencia tratando de transmitir todos sus deseos a través del beso. Eriol comenzó a subir lentamente su mano derecha por la espalda de Tomoyo hasta colocarla en su nuca, con lo cual estabilizo a Tomoyo y logro volver el beso más profundo. Eriol inclino la cabeza de Tomoyo hacia atrás con lo cual obtuvo el acceso que deseaba a la boca de Tomoyo. Su lengua se deslizaba de manera sensual dentro de la boca de Tomoyo, caricia que era devuelta con la misma intensidad por Tomoyo.

Muy despacio las manos de Tomoyo encontraron su camino hasta el cabello de Eriol donde entrelazo sus dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos, tratando de evitar que Eriol se separara de ella.

Eriol camino un paso hacia delante logrando que Tomoyo separa sus piernas y ubicándose en medio de las mismas consiguió un mejor acceso al deleite que era la boca de Tomoyo. Cada una de las curvas del cuerpo de Tomoyo se amoldaban a la perfección a su cuerpo y de manera inconsciente, o consciente Eriol no podía estar seguro, Tomoyo lo acariciaba con todo su cuerpo de manera sensual, cada uno de los movimientos del cuerpo de Tomoyo, incitaban a Eriol a continuar con su invasión y no dejar espacio de la boca de Tomoyo sin explorar.

Al pasar los minutos el beso fue creciendo en intensidad, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y ninguno de los dos encontraba las fuerzas para dejar su interludio. Tomoyo sentía en cada poro de su cuerpo, cada una de las caricias que la ardiente boca de Eriol marcaba en su camino.

Eriol deslizo su boca por el cuello de Tomoyo encontrando ese punto especial, donde se unía su cuello con su hombro, y obteniendo la recompensa esperada a sus atenciones al escuchar el suspiro cargado de placer que escapo de la boca de Tomoyo.

Sonriendo para sí, Eriol continúo enfocado en brindarle a Tomoyo el mayor placer posible, muy despacio comenzó a subir la otra mano que tenía en la espalda de Tomoyo. Acaricio muy despacio su cadera, luego de lo cual continúo su camino por el contorno de la cintura de Tomoyo siguiendo su ascenso hasta encontrar su hogar en los pechos de Tomoyo.

El escalofrío que recorrió a Tomoyo al sentir la mano de Eriol cerrarse sobre uno de sus pechos, dejo a Tomoyo estática por unos segundos, pero todo eso término al sentir como Eriol muy suavemente comenzaba a rozar su pulgar sobre la aureola de su pecho, logrando que el mismo se endureciera.

A Tomoyo le estaba constando respirar, pensar, tener algún tipo de reacción coherente a todo lo que sucedía, solo podía concentrase en la mano de Eriol acariciando de manera posesiva su pecho, como si fuera su completo derecho hacer con ella lo que quisiera y por una muy extraña razón eso excito a Tomoyo aún más. Sus pechos comenzaban a doler por el deseo, Tomoyo quería más, con lo que arqueo su espalda para darle mejor acceso a Eriol.

Con esta acción Tomoyo recibió como respuesta un gruñido de aprobación de Eriol mientras este seguía prestándole atención a ese lugar especial de su cuello y volvía más firme y precisa su caricia sobre los pechos de Tomoyo.

Un calor extraño para Tomoyo comenzaba ha acumularse en su cuerpo, muy en el fondo algo le decía que debía tomar las cosas con calma, pero no le importaba, la gama de sensaciones que estaba experimentando era algo que nunca antes le había sucedido.

Eriol continúo deleitándose con las reacciones que obtenía del cuerpo de Tomoyo, la respiración acelerada, los suspiros cargados de pasión, los escalofríos de placer que la recorrían.

Eriol levanto su rostro del cuello de Tomoyo, para observar el rostro de ella bañado de placer. Tomoyo mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Al parecer completamente concentrada en el punto en que su mano acariciaba sus pechos.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada de Eriol fija en su rostro, Tomoyo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que él veía en los mismos, pero estaba segura que lo que fuera le gustaba y mucho, porque Eriol mantenía una mirada intensa llena de pasión y deseo. Sus facciones mostraban una intensa concentración mientras continuaba con sus caricias.

En eso Eriol volvió más intensas sus caricias con lo que Tomoyo dejo escapar un suspiro de placer y vio mientras dejaba caer sus parpados pesados, que Eriol acercaba su rostro al de ella y la volvía a besar con fuerza.

Eriol se dio el placer que besar a Tomoyo una última vez antes de encontrar las fuerzas para separarse de ella. Eriol movió sus manos muy lentamente y las coloco en la espalda de Tomoyo donde empezó a suministrar ligeras caricias que en vez de incitar invitaban a relajarse.

Tomoyo se negaba ha abrir los ojos, estaba tratando de absorber la idea de todo lo que había pasado y su reacción a lo mismo. No tenía palabras para describir el grado de intensidad que había alcanzado su interacción. Algo entre ellos había cambiado de manera trascendental, pero Tomoyo se negaba en analizar el que.

Cuando Eriol sintió que Tomoyo se había relajado y su respiración regreso a la normalidad, por unos segundos encontró difícil separarse de ella, pero luego de unos instantes reunió las fuerzas para dejar el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Tomoyo y regresar a la realidad.

Pero antes de separarse de ella, le dijo en una voz cargada de pasión. – Recuerda. _Mañana eres toda_ _mía_. - Y sin más Eriol la soltó, se separo de ella se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás. No estaba seguro de poder salir del lugar si la veía nuevamente con esos ojos tan expresivos llenos de pasión y deseo.

Tomoyo no pudo más que ver la figura imponente de Eriol retirándose del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que ella no era más que un manojo de nervios, el solo recordar lo sucedido hacia que su cuerpo temblara recordando el placer que había experimentado en los brazos de Eriol.

Con esto en mente no pudo evitar recordar las últimas palabras de Eriol. "_Mañana eres toda_ _mía_." Tomoyo respiro profundamente y trato de recuperar la compostura, luego de lo cual salio de su casa sintiéndose sumamente confundida, una mezcla de miedo y emoción, por las palabras de Eriol, se apodero de ella y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba más asustada por sus reacciones hacia Eriol, que lo que Eriol pudiera hacerle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora:** Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora. Pareceré CD rayado, pero en verdad siento mucho no poder actualizar al ritmo que me gustaría.

Primero que todo gracias por todos los review que me han dejado, no tienen idea el animo que me dan cuando no encuentro inspiración. En estos meses se me ha hecho sumamente difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir, pero bueno, yo prometí que esto llegaría a su fin y así será. Me alegra que les guste la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, definitivamente la siguiente vez que traten de rastrear esta historia van a tener que buscarla en la categoría M. No quiero quejas después de que no encuentran la historia. Recordemos que por default el sitio solo trae las historias de la categoría K a la T. En guerra avisada no muere soldado, ya falta poco para el fin de esta historia, espero que les este gustando.

Bueno no tengo más que mencionar por el momento. Solo que estuvo caliente este capitulo, al fin estamos llegando a algo más concreto con esta pareja. Jejejeje. Por allí me comentan que les pareció.

Ahora si me despido, son casi las dos de la mañana y tengo que ir a trabajar en unas horas, POR FAVOR, ya saben que se agradece que dejen sus comentarios.

Y como siempre, besos y abrazos, nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo. BYE!!!!

**DEJEN SU REVIEW.**

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	18. Un Día Para Recordar

**Disclaimer**: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, pertenecen a CLAMP. Y como digo, repito y mantengo yo solo tomo a sus personajes prestamos para saciar mi trauma de que E & T quedaran juntos en la serie. XD

**Nota**: Este capitulo tiene contenido _Lemon_ altamente explicito y por esto es que se coloco esta historia en la categoría M. Bueno no quiero que después me acusen de no haberles avisado. Espero que lo disfruten. Y lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_Cuando Eriol sintió que Tomoyo se había relajado y su respiración regreso a la normalidad, por unos segundos encontró difícil separarse de ella, pero luego de unos instantes reunió las fuerzas para dejar el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Tomoyo y regresar a la realidad._

_Pero antes de separarse de ella, le dijo en una voz cargada de pasión. – Recuerda. Mañana eres toda mía. - Y sin más Eriol la soltó, se separo de ella se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás. No estaba seguro de poder salir del lugar si la veía nuevamente con esos ojos tan expresivos llenos de pasión y deseo._

_Tomoyo no pudo más que ver la figura imponente de Eriol retirándose del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que ella no era más que un manojo de nervios, el solo recordar lo sucedido hacia que su cuerpo temblara recordando el placer que había experimentado en los brazos de Eriol. _

_Con esto en mente no pudo evitar recordar las últimas palabras de Eriol. "Mañana eres toda mía." Tomoyo respiro profundamente y trato de recuperar la compostura, luego de lo cual salio de su casa sintiéndose sumamente confundida, una mezcla de miedo y emoción, por las palabras de Eriol, se apodero de ella y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba más asustada por sus reacciones hacia Eriol, que lo que Eriol pudiera hacerle._

**Capitulo Dieciocho: "****Un Día para Recordar" **

"Por que me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi", pensó Tomoyo Daidoji mientras daba vueltas en su cama, había cambiado tantas veces de posición en las últimas dos horas, que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Había intentado contar a cien, contar ovejas, concentrarse en no pensar en nada, etc., etc., etc. Pero todo eso era inútil debido a que las únicas imágenes que saltaban a su mente eran las que habían plagado todo su día, el recuerdo del calor de las manos de Eriol sobre su cuerpo, la manera en que la besaba, las caricias intimas compartidas, todo el kaleidoscopio de emociones pasaba una y otra vez por su mente y no la dejaba en paz.

Y lo peor era que cada recuerdo que venía a su mente, la convertía en una persona que no reconocía, por culpa de Eriol había pasado todo el día sonrosándose sin razón alguna, bueno más bien para los demás no tenía razón alguna, pero para ella tenía ramificaciones totalmente fuera de su control.

Su cuerpo la estaba traicionando de eso no cabía la menor duda, porque no podía ser que cada vez que pensara en Eriol, su mente evocaba imágenes nada… propias de una señorita y que decir de las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, todo su ser deseaba más mucho más y Tomoyo no estaba segura de que hacer.

- Ughh… Ya basta. – se dijo Tomoyo así misma. - Estoy tiene que detenerse, te ordeno que no pienses más en lo que paso. - Cualquiera que la escuchara podría jurar que estaba loca, pero Tomoyo ya no encontraba que más hacer para dejar de pensar en Eriol y lo sucedido.

Por unos segundos todo estuvo en calma, pero luego la mente de Tomoyo comenzó a divagar nuevamente y reiniciar el recorrido que había llevado todo el día.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando" pensó Tomoyo amargamente mientras volvía a darse vuelta en la cama. "Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él"

"_Porque deseas saber que más puede suceder"_ dijo aquella vocecita, a la que en momentos así, raramente le hacia caso porque se salía con la exacta respuesta que Tomoyo no quería escuchar. _"Ya no eres una niña Tomoyo, eres toda una mujer con necesidades y deseos… Porque no aprovechar esta oportunidad que se te presenta."_ Tomoyo pelo los ojos, las cosas que maquinaba su mente estaban llegando a limites extremos. _"Eriol es un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra y con lo poco que nos ha enseñado, creo que tenemos una clara idea de las cosas que puede hacer… del placer que es capaz de evocar."_

Tomoyo medito unos segundos y se respondió ella misma. "No me quiero involucrar sentimentalmente con él"

"_Y quien hablo de involucrarse sentimentalmente."_ Volvió a decir aquella vocecita a la cual no debería hacerle caso. _"No niegues que no sientes curiosidad por saber lo que sigue, por dar ese paso que falta para conocer todo lo que implica la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer"._

Tomoyo se imaginaba claramente en su cabeza la sonrisa sátira de la vocecita. "Y quien dijo que tengo curiosidad" escucho a la vocecita reírse "Esta bien, si tengo curiosidad, pero quien dijo que tiene que ser Eriol"

La vocecita río con ganas. _"Y quien más puede ser, que más puedes desear, Eriol esta dispuesto a enseñarte y al alcance de tu mano"_. Tomoyo ahora se imaginaba claramente como a la vocecita le comenzaban a salir unos cuernos en la cabeza. _"Y con la figura que se carga, te puedes imaginar lo que se debe sentir recorrer tus manos por su suave piel mientras los músculos se contraen debajo de tus dedos, te imaginas…"_

Y con la cola a la vista Tomoyo trato de desviar la discusión. "Lalalalala, no me digas más nada no quiero seguir escuchando... Eres una mala influencia."

"_Tomoyo a caso se te ha olvidado en que siglo estamos, este es el siglo XXI y de estas cosas se puede hablar libremente. Además, no se porque tienes tantos problemas en tomar una simple decisión, si ya están CA-SA-DOS." _

Tomoyo frunció mentalmente el ceño. "Eso no tiene nada que ver."

"_Lo se"_ dijo la vocecita. "_Pero me pareció bueno recordártelo."_ Tomoyo no dio ninguna respuesta con lo que la vocecita siguió. _"Respóndeme unas preguntas simples que nos ayudaran a llegar a una conclusión"_

"Uhmm… esta bien pregunta."

"_Eres una mujer independiente, liberal y dueña de sus propias decisiones?"_

"Sí, Sí y Sí" dijo Tomoyo sin pensarlo mucho.

"_Entonces que estas esperando."_ Dijo la vocecita comenzando a exasperarse. _"Mujer que te cuesta ceder un poco"._

"No lo entiendes, Eriol desea muchas cosas más de esta relación y si cedo, cuando llegue el momento de separarnos todo será más difícil" dijo Tomoyo suavemente poniendo en palabras la idea que había estado circulando en su mente.

La vocecita respiro profundo y en su voz más seria le dijo. _"No será que tienes miedo Tomoyo, miedo de ser tu la que quede involucrada sentimentalmente y llegado el momento no puedas dejarlo ir."_ Tomoyo no dijo nada. _"Se muy bien lo que pasa dentro de tu cabeza, no por nada vivo aquí"._ La vocecita se sonrió tratando de darle humor al asunto.

"_Pero verás la vida esta llena de encrucijadas y puede llegar un momento en el que voltees la mirada y recuerdes este punto de tu vida, y te preguntes que pudo haber sucedido… Y si todavía no encuentras la suficiente confianza para involucrar tus sentimientos, al menos intenta descubrir que es lo que fluye entre Eriol y tú. Porque no podemos negar que las llamas están allí… encendidas y latentes. El punto es si te atreves a acercarte lo suficiente aunque puedas quemarte."_ La vocecita se quedo en silencio un largo rato, sabia que la idea estaba calando en la mente de Tomoyo_. "No lo medites mucho, solo toma la decisión y déjate llevar por el momento, Eriol es un hombre comprensivo y sabrá guiarte por él camino, solo debes abrir la puerta a la oportunidad, a obtener el conocimiento de lo desconocido y a experimentar lo que nunca has vivido. Saciar tu curiosidad no es pecado"._

La vocecita no dijo ninguna otra palabra y dejo a Tomoyo meditando, repasando una y otra vez por su cabeza la gran cantidad de posibilidades que yacían a sus pies. Eriol buscaba algo más en su relación, pero no por eso ella no podía aprovechar para satisfacer su curiosidad y si lo pensaba con calma, no encontraba ningún otro candidato más adecuado que Eriol para enseñarle todo lo que debía saber.

Y pensándolo bien, que la detenía? Nada, simple y sencillamente lo único que detenía su camino era la idea que verse involucrada sentimentalmente, no podía… quería volver a pasar por otra decepción. Así que, que le quedaba, dejar el miedo a un lado y resguardar sus sentimientos en una caja fuerte para que no se vieran involucrados.

_No tenía nada que perder._

Esta idea hizo clic en la mente de Tomoyo, era muy cierto, no tenía nada que perder ella era una mujer libre, independiente y dueña de sus propias decisiones, todo estaba al alcance de sus manos solo debía extender los dedos y tomarlo…

Todo estaba al alcance de sus manos, incluyendo la oportunidad de aprender algo que a sus 21 años aún le era desconocido y como dicen por allí no es lo mismo tener el conocimiento técnico que haberlo experimentado.

Y ella a sus 21 años quería experimentar, conocer, disfrutar del momento y si las cosas que habían sucedido entre ella y Eriol eran solo una pequeña probada, entonces ni pensar en las posibilidades… Con esto en mente, Tomoyo llego a la decisión más radical que había tomado en su vida. Todo en aras del conocimiento. Todo en aras de saciar al animal hambriento que era su curiosidad.

Con su decisión ya tomada, Tomoyo encontró la paz suficiente para conciliar el sueño, aunque los mismos estuvieron plagados por un hombre, alto de tez blanca, figura de escultura griega, cabello azul oscuro y los ojos azul noche más intensos que ella haya visto en su vida, un hombre que tenía como única meta enseñarle todo lo que ella deseaba y anhelaba saber…

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Tomoyo se levanto con la sensación más extraña y deliciosa del mundo.

De lo que estaba anuente era de que estaba en ese punto del despertar donde eres abrazado por la nada y tu cuerpo solo descansa.

Y en lo único que podía pensar en esos minutos, en los que el cuerpo esta entre dormido y despierto, era que la sensación más deliciosa del mundo estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, era un sensación que no era exactamente una caricia, era algo más intimo más personal, más cargado de propósito.

Y con esto en mente Tomoyo dejo que esas sensaciones la abrazaran y acariciaran todo su ser, las sensaciones iban y venían como olas que bañan la suave arena. Tomoyo se negaba a abrir los ojos, a despertar para encontrarse con la revelación de que todo era parte de su imaginación, no quería estaba demasiado absorbida por las sensaciones que la recorrían.

Pero luego de unos minutos más de placer desconocido, Tomoyo escucho como alguien hablaba a su oído. Trato de entender lo que decía pero no lograba descifrarlo, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada absorbiendo el tenor sensual de la voz que hablaba a su oído…

Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada, cautivada por los ligeros choques eléctricos que provocaba en su piel el aliento calido que acariciaba su oído.

Luego de unos segundos de tratar de descifrar, lo que el murmullo sensual que acariciaba su oído decía, Tomoyo sintió como ligeramente la tomaban por el hombro izquierdo y la movían hasta que lograron que su cuerpo quedara acostado en una posición horizontal. El movimiento aunque ligero y delicado, logro despertar los sentidos de Tomoyo, con lo que pudo descifrar que era lo que decía el murmullo.

Era su nombre, una y otra vez lo repetía con total reverencia, mientras le brindaba palabras de aliento para que despertara.

La voz en su oído la estaba convenciendo, poco a poco Tomoyo sintió como todo su cuerpo iba despertando de manera placentera de su sueño. Tomoyo sintió como la caricia que originalmente había captado su atención, se movió lentamente de manera ascendente por su brazo y luego se dirigía a acariciar su cuello y por último a acariciar su rostro, su quijada, mejillas, parpados, nariz y su boca. Esta última caricia duro menos de un segundo porque fue reemplazada por el beso tierno de unos calidos labios.

Con todas las sensaciones que embargaban el cuerpo de Tomoyo en esos momentos, ella se vio incapaz de no corresponder, con lo que muy ligeramente devolvió la caricia. El contacto no duro más que unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para lograr que Tomoyo abriera los ojos.

Lentamente encontró su mirada con la del hombre frente a ella, la mirada azul oscuro de Eriol decía tantas cosas, Tomoyo estuvo observándolo sin moverse, Eriol estaba sentado a su lado en la cama y estaba ligeramente inclinado sobre ella, para mantener el contacto visual.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra por largo rato, luego de lo cual Eriol sonrío esa sonrisa sensual y tan característica de él y le dijo en voz baja, en un interludio intimo que solo escuchaban ellos dos. – Buenos Días. – expresó mientras rozaba ligeramente sus labios con los de Tomoyo. Se separo lentamente y le dijo. - Feliz segundo mes de aniversario. – Con lo que volvió a bajar su rostro y besar con más intensidad a Tomoyo.

El intercambio solo duro unos segundos, pero dejo a Tomoyo lo suficientemente despierta para poder reaccionar. Coloco una mano en la cama, en la cual se apoyo y lentamente se levanto hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

Eriol se percato de que un silencio diferente se apodero de la habitación, no era un silencio incomodo, pero tampoco era un silencio de entendimiento. Era un silencio diferente, totalmente diferente, algo había cambiado entre ellos y tal vez era su imaginación pero algo en Tomoyo era diferente, era como si hubiera llegado a una nueva resolución y no tenía la menor idea de que podía ser.

Eriol miro fijamente a Tomoyo unos segundos más y se dijo a si mismo que a lo largo del día tendría tiempo de averiguar que era lo que había cambiado entre ellos. Por lo que le sonrío nuevamente de manera intima y le dijo. – Tengo un regalo para ti. - con lo que Eriol levanto su mano derecha, donde llevaba una rosa blanca, y deslizo los suaves pétalos de la misma por la tersa piel del brazo de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo bajo la mirada y siguió el movimiento de la flor sobre su brazo y se percato que la sensación que evocaba era la misma con la que se había despertado de manera tan placentera. Tomoyo se relamió lentamente sus labios y observo como Eriol levantaba la rosa para que ella la tomara.

Tomoyo tomo la rosa entre sus dedos y la acerco a su rostro para apreciar su fragancia. – Gracias. – dijo Tomoyo mientras le dirigía una ligera sonrisa a Eriol. - Es muy bonita.

- Me alegro que te guste. – dijo Eriol mientras con su mano removía un mechón de cabello de la frente de Tomoyo y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja. - Espero que también te guste el resto. - Eriol observo divertido como Tomoyo fruncía ligeramente el ceño en confusión. Eriol le sonrió y le dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza. - Mira a tu alrededor.

Eriol no tenía que mirar para ver que era lo que Tomoyo estaba viendo. El mismo había organizado cada detalle, por lo que se concentro en observar la lluvia de expresiones que embargaban los ojos de Tomoyo. Las emociones iban desde sorpresa hasta alegría, pasando por la confusión y el asombro.

Los ojos de Tomoyo estaban tan llenos de alegría que Eriol se dijo que cada segundo de organización había valido la pena.

Todo había valido la pena, despertarse a las cinco de la mañana para esperar a que llegara el camión cargado con el regalo de Tomoyo, el lograr que Azuki y el resto de los sirvientes lo ayudaran a llenar el cuarto de Tomoyo con los arreglos sin que esta se percatara de nada.

Y luego cuando hubieron terminado, Eriol le dio las gracias a sus trabajadores y les indico que podían descansar el resto del día. Entonces aprovecho los minutos de quietud para apreciar la figura de su esposa mientras dormía placidamente.

Tomoyo se veía tan hermosa, estaba acostada de lado, tenía el cabello revuelto y por lo que Eriol podía apreciar había tenido una guerra campal con las almohadas, porque muchas yacían tiradas en el suelo.

Eriol camino unos pasos hacia la cama de Tomoyo y en su camino recogió una de las rosas blancas que adornaban la habitación. Se detuvo al pie de la cama y se dio el gusto de apreciar la figura de Tomoyo que era envuelta por la suave seda blanca de las sabanas de su cama.

Y por unos momentos se tomo el tiempo de examinar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos y más recientemente lo ocurrido el día anterior, definitivamente estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por mantener la promesa que le había hecho a Tomoyo… "_Todo lo que tenga que pasar, sucederá solo cuando tú quieras"…_ Pero la batalla contra sus propios sentimientos era cada vez más feroz y que decir de sus reacciones hacia Tomoyo.

Para muestra lo que había sucedido el día anterior, él solo había querido dejar en claro que esperaba que pasaran el día de hoy juntos, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y se vio incapaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad de sentirla nuevamente entre sus brazos, de besarla de tal forma que supiera todo lo que el no se atrevía a poner en palabras.

Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue la reacción de Tomoyo, ya no podían obviarlo más, la atracción entre ellos había alcanzado nuevos niveles y reunido con la pasión de ambos, la intensidad de sus personalidades, todo en conjunto estaba abriendo las puertas a nuevos horizontes, si tan solo Tomoyo le diera la oportunidad a su relación de abrirse paso y crecer… Pero Tomoyo era la que debía tomar la decisión, el solo podía estar allí y seguir siendo un constante en su vida.

Pasados unos minutos decidió que era momento de despertarla por lo que camino hacia el lado derecho de la cama y se sentó a espaldas de Tomoyo. Con un ligero movimiento paso la rosa por la tersa piel del brazo de Tomoyo, al no recibir respuesta continuó con la ligera caricia, tratando de obtener alguna reacción.

Al ver que Tomoyo continuaba completamente dormida, decidió intentar de otra forma con lo que acerco su boca al oído de Tomoyo y comenzó a llamarla, a incitarla a despertar, ligeramente la tomo por el hombro y la giro para que quedara completamente acostada en la cama, con lo que siguió llamándola pero no consiguió respuesta.

En un último esfuerzo Eriol tomo la rosa y acaricio todo el cuerpo de Tomoyo, su mirada fija en el recorrido ascendente que llevaba la misma, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la misma se encontraba en la boca de Tomoyo y a Eriol lo consumieron unas ganas irresistibles de ser esa rosa, de ser la ligera caricia que acariciaba la boca de Tomoyo.

Eriol no lo pensó más y puso sus pensamientos en acciones y beso ligeramente a Tomoyo, caricia que fue correspondida y solo le quedo contener el aliento hasta ver como los expresivos ojos amatista de Tomoyo se posaban en los de él. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la mirada de Tomoyo aunque al principio había demostrado algo de sorpresa ahora era una mirada pensativa.

Eriol no se detuvo mucho a pensar y le dijo suavemente, tratando de mantener el ambiente intimo. – Buenos Días. – Con lo que no resistió las ganas de besarla y lo que prosiguió fue una serie de eventos que lo llevaron a este momento de recompensa.

Tomoyo volteo a mirar a Eriol luego de haber recorrido su habitación con la mirada y le dijo. - Eriol no debiste haberte molestado. – La habitación se había convertido en un mar de rosas blancas y lirios en todos lo tonos de púrpura que podían existir. Todos los arreglos de flores eran una verdadera belleza.

- No fue nada. – dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía complacido a Tomoyo.

- Pero como lograste organizar esto sin que me diera cuenta. – dijo Tomoyo mientras continuaba pasando su mirada por su habitación. - Es más como supiste que los lirios son mis flores favoritas.

Eriol le sonrío. – Con respecto a tu última pregunta, debo decir que tu madre es una gran fuente de información. - Tomoyo volteo a mirarlo con una pregunta en sus ojos. - No pensaras que no he hablado con Sonomi en todo este tiempo, desde que regresamos hemos conversado unas cuantas veces. - Tomoyo solo asintió, era lógico que para mantener el teatro que tenían, Eriol debía mantener estrechas relaciones con su familia. – Y con respecto a tu primera pregunta, debo decir que tienes el sueño bastante pesado, créeme que sin eso nunca hubiéramos podido hacer todo esto.

Tomoyo tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. - Siempre he tenido ese problema, mi madre siempre luchaba conmigo para que me levantara a tiempo.

Eriol le sonrió y extendió su mano hasta el brazo de Tomoyo, tomo con sus dedos la tira del pijama de Tomoyo que se había resbalado de su hombro y percibió como Tomoyo contenía la respiración. Sostuvo la tira un segundo más del necesario y en un ligero movimiento la coloco en su lugar. Sus miradas se cruzaron y le dijo suavemente. – Lo voy a tener presente para futuras ocasiones.

Con la mirada que le lanzo Eriol, Tomoyo sabía perfectamente a que se refería, sus ojos azul noche hablaban tan claro como el agua. Un escalofrío placentero recorrió la espalda de Tomoyo y ella se vio en la necesidad de utilizar todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir para que Eriol no notara el efecto que sus palabras, y el significado oculto de las mismas habían tenido sobre ella.

Tomoyo sintió como Eriol movía su mano acariciando su hombro, luego deslizándolo por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano donde la tomo.

En un grácil movimiento Eriol se levanto de la cama y con su mano libre removió la sabana que todavía cubría parte del cuerpo de Tomoyo, por unos segundos Eriol se deleito con la imagen de Tomoyo vestida en un pijama de algodón, que por lo que Eriol apreciaba le llegaba hasta medio muslo, con un divertido diseño de vaquitas voladoras.

Eriol le sonrió y le dijo. – Y como lo prometido es deuda, este día eres toda mía y por eso empezaremos con un desayuno digno de reyes. - Eriol hizo una reverencia extravagante, beso el dorso de la mano de Tomoyo y le dijo confidencialmente. – Mi estimada Tomoyo para mi seria un honor y un completo placer que me acompañaras a desayunar.

Tomoyo no pudo contener la risa y se hecho a reír. Eriol le dio un ligero tirón a la mano de Tomoyo con lo que esta se arrodillo en la cama y se movió de esta forma hasta llegar al borde la cama. Ya de pie, Tomoyo hizo una reverencia tan extravagante como la de Eriol y le dijo. – El placer será todo mío.

Y con esto dicho Eriol guió ha Tomoyo hasta las puertas francesas que daban a la terraza. Camino a las puertas dobles Eriol no pudo evitar decirle a Tomoyo al oído. - Por cierto que me encantan tus vaquitas. – Tomoyo miro para abajo y vio cual era el pijama que llevaba puesto.

Tomoyo tomo el borde del pijama y lo estiro hacia abajo y adelante. - Pero no me vas a negar que se ven muy lindas.

- No tanto como quien las lleva puesta. – dijo Eriol mientras miraba como la acción realizada por Tomoyo hacia que la prenda se ajustara a su cuerpo.

Tomoyo golpeo a Eriol en el hombro y le dirigió una sonrisa divertida. Al llegar a las puertas francesas Eriol las abrió de par en par. Como buen caballero Eriol dejo que Tomoyo lo precediera.

La sorpresa que se llevo Tomoyo al salir fue más que grata, no solo hacia un hermoso día soleado, al parecer el sol y el mar se habían puesto de acuerdo para dar la mejor de sus vistas, todo el océano estaba teñido de un azul aqua hermoso y que decir del decorado que adornaba la terraza.

Desde que habían llegado de Inglaterra la terraza se había mantenido intacta no tenía ningún tipo de arreglo, solo era un enorme balcón que unía a todas las habitaciones del segundo piso. Pero ahora, la misma era adornada de canto a canto con los mismos arreglos de rosas blancas y lirios que adornaban el cuarto de Tomoyo. Frente a las puertas de Tomoyo habían colocado un juego de mesa de terraza, que era comprendido por una mesa de hierro y dos sillas una frente a la otra. Todo estaba listo, solo a la espera de su llegada.

Tomoyo se giro a mirar a Eriol y lo vio recostado al marco de la puerta. - Esto es es… - trato de decir Tomoyo pero no encontraba las palabras. Por lo que opto por un simple - Gracias.

Eriol se separo del marco de la puerta y camino hasta donde estaba Tomoyo. – De nada. – Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas un largo rato, definitivamente algo trascendental había cambiado entre ellos, pero Eriol no ubicaba que era. Luego de unos segundos Eriol los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. - Será mejor que nos sentemos a la mesa antes que se enfrié el desayuno. – Y sin más Eriol tomo del brazo a Tomoyo y la guió hasta su puesto en la mesa.

* * *

El desayuno pasó en un ambiente agradable, la vista era hermosa, la brisa del mar era cálida y la conversación amena. Eriol le comento que tenía todo su día juntos planeado, pero por más que intento, Tomoyo no logro sacarle una sola pista a Eriol. Se despidieron en la terraza y quedaron que en media hora se encontrarían en el recibidor de la casa. 

Tomoyo se apresuro a bañarse y a vestirse, Eriol le había mencionado que le tenía otra sorpresa antes de salir de la casa y Tomoyo estaba ansiosa por saber que era. Al bajar las escaleras Tomoyo se encontró con Eriol revisando la correspondencia, este vestía un pantalón jeans y un suéter polo color celeste que le asentaban de maravilla.

Al escuchar sus pasos Eriol dirigió su mirada a la escalera y miro con aprobación el atuendo de Tomoyo, vestía un jean azul oscuro con un suéter estampado de tiras, una chaqueta del mismo color que el jean y por último unas zapatillas deportivas. Le había advertido a Tomoyo que para las actividades que tenía planeadas en el día debía vestirse lo más casual y cómoda que pudiera.

Al llegar a la base de la escalera Tomoyo camino hasta donde estaba Eriol y le dijo con una sonrisa. – Ya estoy lista.

Eriol dejo a un lado lo que estaba revisando y tomo la mano de Tomoyo. - En ese caso será mejor que nos apresuremos. - Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada y salieron al pórtico, habían bajado solo dos escalones cuando Eriol se detuvo bruscamente y le dijo. – Antes que nos vayamos debes ver cual es la otra sorpresa que te tengo preparada. – Y sin más Eriol silbo con fuerza.

Y por una razón extraña el corazón de Tomoyo se acelero, Tomoyo comenzó a pasar su mirada por los jardines, pero no encontraba lo que estaba buscando, hasta que lo vio doblando por una esquina, como un bólido blanco con negro, venía Rupert a toda velocidad.

Tomoyo se soltó de la mano de Eriol, se agacho un poco y comenzó a aplaudir llamando a Rupert. Al reconocer quien lo estaba llamando, Rupert se emociono mil veces más y aumento la velocidad logrando que su lengua se saliera por uno de los lados de su boca dando una imagen muy tierna y graciosa.

Al llegar donde estaba Tomoyo, Rupert le brinco encima de la emoción logrando que Tomoyo cayera sentada en la escalera. Los siguientes diez minutos se pasaron entre lenguetazos de una emocionado Rupert y palabras de cariño de Tomoyo hacia Rupert.

Como pudo Tomoyo se levanto con la ayuda de Eriol, el emocionado Rupert no dejaba de brincar y ladrar. Eriol le ofreció a Tomoyo su pañuelo, esta lo tomo y comenzó a limpiarse un poco. - Creo que voy a tener que ir al baño a lavarme. – dijo Tomoyo mientras trataba de remover los rastros del cariño de Rupert. Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo a la casa seguida por Eriol y Rupert. Tomoyo entro al cuarto de baño de invitados y mientras se lavaba las manos y la cara le pregunto a Eriol. - Como conseguiste que llegara tan rápido, pensé que el pobre tendría que pasar por cuarentena antes de que lo dejarán entrar al país

- Logre que unos contactos agilizaran la entrada de Rupert. – dijo Eriol mientras se reclinaba el la puerta del baño. - Justo anoche lo dejaron salir.

- Me hubieras dicho. – dijo Tomoyo con reproche.

- Anoche no tuve la oportunidad de cruzarme contigo. – Tomoyo se sonrojo, porque recordó exactamente porque lo había estado evitando. Pero lo oculto enjabonando su rostro. Ya lista nuevamente salieron los tres por la entrada principal. Rupert se había pegado a Tomoyo como una pulga como hacia desde que la había conocido. - Desde que te conoce ya no quiere saber más de mí.

Tomoyo acaricio la cabeza de Rupert. – Eso no es cierto, verdad lindo.- dijo Tomoyo mientras que le rascaba las orejas y caminaban hasta el carro que estaba estacionado en la entrada de la casa.

- Le haces tantos mimos a Rupert, que creo que lo has arruinado para siempre, ahora no va aceptar que más nadie se le acerque. – dijo Eriol mientras veía la emoción de Rupert por estar cerca de Tomoyo.

- Ay Eriol, no digas esas cosas. Estoy segura que Rupert sabrá comportarse a la altura.

Eriol siguió caminando a paso lento hasta el carro y cuando llegaron junto a él le dijo a Tomoyo. – Vamos a hacer un experimento. – Eriol abrió la puerta de atrás de su BMW negro del año y le dijo a Rupert.- Rupert arriba. - El perro se quedo sentado al lado de Tomoyo sin moverse un solo centímetro. Eriol repitió la instrucción, pero el perro seguía sin hacer caso. Eriol miro a Tomoyo y le dijo. – Ahora inténtalo tú.

Tomoyo miro a Rupert y le dijo. – Vamos lindo sube al carro. – y sin más el perro movió su pequeña cola y subió en un segundo.

Eriol cerró la puerta detrás del perro y le dijo. – Ves lo que te digo.

Tomoyo ignoro el comentario. - Eso no es nada, lo que tienes que entender es que a ellos les gusta que les hablen bonito.

Eriol levanto una ceja sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que Tomoyo entrara. - Rupert esta echado a perder. – Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada fulminante, Eriol le sonrió y cerró la puerta de Tomoyo luego de que esta hubo entrado.

* * *

El resto del día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a Tomoyo y todo había sido magnifico. Eriol simple y sencillamente era maravilloso, esa la única idea que cruzaba por su cabeza en su camino devuelta a casa. Y esto solo reafirmaba la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior. 

Para Eriol la idea de un día juntos había sido una excursión al campo. Quien diría que algo tan sencillo y simple como una salida al campo, pudiera ser tan… pudiera tener tanto significado.

El viaje había tomado casi dos horas y al llegar al lugar Tomoyo se encontró con que estaban en la finca de una amigo cercano de Eriol, muy amablemente el señor le había dado carta abierta a Eriol sobre la finca y sus alrededores.

El capataz de la finca muy amablemente se presento ante ellos y les dio un rápido recorrido por el lugar, Eriol le explico a Tomoyo que ya había asistido a esa finca con anterioridad por invitación de su amigo y que le había parecido el lugar perfecto para no ser perturbados.

El día era maravilloso y Tomoyo no podía estar más que de acuerdo con la elección de Eriol, el lugar era muy tranquilo y con unas vistas maravillosas. Y al parecer Rupert también estaba de acuerdo porque no dejaba de correr de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, era como ver a un niño comenzando a explorar sus alrededores.

Tomoyo se quedo observando un largo rato a Rupert mientras esperaba que Eriol terminara de hablar con el capataz. Al volver a su lado Eriol le comento. – Que te parece si damos un paseo a caballo.

Tomoyo le pelo los ojos a Eriol y le dijo. – Para serte sincera la única vez que he montado a caballo en mi vida, fue en una excursión de la escuela y alguien iba llevando al caballo. No estoy segura de saber como.

- No te preocupes, procurare que te den un yegua mansa y maniobrable. - Eriol le sonrió una sonrisa para darle confianza y mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a caminar a los establos le dijo. - Además no pienso separarme de tu lado un solo segundo, todo estará bien. – Apretó su mano con fuerza y volteo a mirarla. - Confía en mí.

Y por alguna extraña razón una sensación extraña se apodero del estomago de Tomoyo y sin tener que pensarlo mucho Tomoyo estaba más que segura que podría contar con Eriol y no solo en ese momento, lo que transmitía su mirada era una promesa, una afirmación de que siempre podría contar con él.

Luego de unas breves clases Tomoyo estaba lista para su pequeña aventura, lo bueno era que le encantaban los animales y la yegua que le habían preparado era magnifica y no tardaron mucho en congeniar.

El largo paseo había sido de lo más placentero, el sendero estaba en buen estado y Eriol se había mantenido a su lado todo el tiempo, andaban a paso lento, pero seguro. Y Tomoyo disfruto de cada momento del mismo, según le explico Eriol el sendero le daba la vuelta a la finca por lo que el camino pasaba por diversas explanada y pequeños bosques.

Cada cuanto Tomoyo desviaba su mirada del magnifico paisaje para enfocarla en el hombre que estaba junto a ella, Eriol se veía exquisito montado en el corcel negro que le habían preparado, alrededor de Eriol fluía un aire de seguridad, confianza y poder que era resaltado por la facilidad con la que manejaba al gran animal. Al lado del caballo de Eriol su yegua parecía un pequeño juguete. Y Tomoyo no pudo dejar de asombrarse de esta nueva faceta de Eriol, jamás pensó… jamás se había imaginado que Eriol pudiera disfrutar de las actividades del campo y que pudiera verse tan… bien.

No solo por lo bien que se veía montando, sino también por el aire que lo rodeaba no solo era el poder y la seguridad, sino lo pendiente y atento que era con ella. De que ella se sintiera a gusto y estuviera cómoda, justo hasta este momento que había tomado la decisión de saciar su curiosidad era que se percataba de las cosas que Eriol hacia por ella, era asombroso como no se había percatado antes, o más bien había preferido obviarlo para mantener distancia entre ambos. Nunca lo había pensado hasta ese momento…

Por otra parte, Rupert había estado todo el tiempo metiéndose entre los arbustos oliéndolo todo y explorando, la verdad se había comportado muy bien y se veía feliz, luego de todo el tiempo que estuvo en aduana un poco de aire fresco le venía de maravilla.

Al llegar al final del sendero Eriol hizo que se desviaran y luego de un pequeño trecho Tomoyo se encontró con otra maravillosa sorpresa de Eriol. Un lindo picnic al aire libre y así pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando, riendo, recordando, de todo un poco y más que eso Tomoyo no podía pedir. Por unas horas logro olvidarse de sus problemas y disfrutar del momento y todo gracias a Eriol.

Cuando Eriol estaciono el carro frente a la puerta principal, Tomoyo bajo rápidamente para dejar salir al pobre Rupert que estaba como desesperado, no hizo más abrirle la puerta y el perro salio volando del carro sin destino fijo.

Tomoyo observo divertida como Rupert desapareció por en medio del bosque que rodeaba la casa. Eriol se aproximo a ella y la tomo por la cintura. - Te gusto el paseo. – dijo Eriol a su oído mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la casa.

- Fue un detalle muy lindo Eriol. – dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba a su lado. – Muchas gracias.

- El placer fue todo mío. – Continuaron caminado hasta entrar a la casa, una vez en el recibidor Eriol detuvo a Tomoyo y le dijo. - Tengo una última sorpresa preparada el día de hoy.

- No tengo la menor idea que otra cosa se te puede ocurrir, créeme que hasta ahora ha sido un día maravilloso.

- Y lo será mucho más con lo que tengo planeado. – dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía de manera misteriosa. – Que te parece si nos reunimos aquí dentro de dos horas, el evento es una cena formal, espero estés preparada.

- No me darás ninguna pista de adonde vamos. – dijo Tomoyo intrigada por la idea de Eriol. - Es una cena con amigos, familia, algo…

- Es una sorpresa. – dijo Eriol mientras se separaba de ella y comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras. - Te espero aquí a las seis de la tarde. - Y sin más se retiro del lugar dejando a una Tomoyo muy intrigada y emocionada. Hoy sería el día y no había marcha atrás, no había más que pensar.

* * *

Tomoyo se baño, vistió y arreglo con una sensación extraña recorriendo su cuerpo, era una mezcla ansiedad por lo desconocido y entusiasmo por lo que ocurriría. 

Observo nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo y lo que vio la complació, le había costado un poco, jamás se había vestido con el único fin de seducir a alguien, le daba un cierto aire de improperio a todo el asunto. Pero igual la emoción era mucha y el resultado era magnifico, Eriol no tendría queja.

Había optado por lucir el traje gris platinado que había comprado en Londres, se había visto incapaz de regresar el vestido, era demasiado hermoso y mejor que no lo hizo porque ahora cumplía con todos sus requisitos.

La forma como el vestido se ajustaba a sus curvas, la forma en que las delicadas tiras que sostenían el vestido eran casi invisibles dando la sensación de que tenía la piel desnuda, la pequeña cola que llevaba el vestido y no podemos olvidar la muy reveladora, tentadora y fascinante abertura que recorría toda la pierna izquierda de Tomoyo hasta llegar a medio muslo.

Definitivamente Eriol no tendría queja. No con la forma en que había recogido su cabello en un moño algo desaliñado, lo que era perfecto porque los mechones sueltos resaltaban los rasgos de Tomoyo y más con el maquillaje sencillo que había utilizado.

Tomoyo se observo por última vez en el espejo y salio con aire decidido de su cuarto. Pero al llegar a las escaleras su resolución iba perdiendo fuerza y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

"Vamos Tomoyo cálmate que tu puedes hacer esto." Se dijo a si misma mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Estaba tan preocupada que no se percato cuando Eriol subió las escaleras para encontrarla a medio camino de las mismas.

- Debo decir que estas magnifica. – dijo Eriol mientras la tomaba de la mano y besaba el dorso. – Siempre estas magnifica pero hoy… - Eriol bajo un escalón y miro con detenimiento a Tomoyo, desde su cabello, pasando por su rostro, su cuello desnudo, pasando por su escote y siguiendo su lento recorrido por su torso hasta llegar al punto donde comenzaba la abertura del vestido, en ese segundo Tomoyo escucho como Eriol tomaba una respiración profunda, y continuo su descender hasta llegar a sus pies cubiertos por una finas sandalias plateadas con tacón de aguja. Tomoyo todavía no se explicaba como una mirada pudiera sentirse como una caricia, nunca había conocido a nadie que imprimiera esa sensación en ella, solo Eriol - Hoy estás radiante y debo confesar. – dijo Eriol mientras que subía un escalón y se reclinaba para decirle al oído. – La elección de vestido me parece excepcional, me alegra que no lo regresaras.

Tomoyo miro a Eriol detenidamente y se sonrojo. - Gracias por el cumplido.

- Como siempre el placer es todo mío. – Eriol tomo la mano de Tomoyo que no había soltado y la coloco sobre su brazo, con lo que comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. – Pero dime Tomoyo te sucede algo te veo nerviosa.

- No, no me pasa nada. – dijo Tomoyo con su voz más serena, pero por dentro era un mar de nervios, jamás había intentado seducir a nadie, pero por la mirada en los ojos de Eriol debía haber hecho algo bien, porque la intensidad con la que la miraba no era como las otras veces, era diferente, era como si la llama fuera más ardiente que antes.

- Sabes? - dijo Eriol pensativamente mientras continuaban bajando por las escaleras. Se acerco al oído de Tomoyo y le dijo con una voz cargada de sensualidad. – Yo no muerdo. - Eriol le sonrío y continúo en el mismo tono. – Al menos no en público. – Y sin más se acerco a la boca de Tomoyo. Tomoyo trastabillo un paso, pero Eriol la tomo por la cintura, la apoyo contra el barandal y la beso.

La beso de manera suave, un beso que no saciaba, no llenaba, solo le añadía más leña al fuego que no dejaba de arder dentro de ellos. El beso solo los dejaba deseando más…

Eriol antes de separarse de ella tomo su labio inferior entre sus dientes y le dio un ligero mordisco. Tomoyo respiro profundo y lo miro a los ojos y decidió que era momento de arriesgarse. – No te parece que este lugar es bastante público. – dijo divertida.

- No, si hice que todos los empleados se retiraran a descansar para que pudiéramos estar completamente solos. - Eriol le sonrió y le dijo - Bueno, será mejor que continuemos nuestro camino si queremos llegar a tiempo.

Tomoyo dejo que Eriol la guiara y cuando llegaron a la base de la escalera le pregunto. – No me has dicho a donde vamos.

- Ya te dije que es una sorpresa.

- Y la sorpresa está en la parte de atrás de la casa. – dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba que Eriol la guiara hasta las puertas francesas que daban al patio.

- Se puede decir. – dijo Eriol mientras abría la puerta y dejaba salir a Tomoyo. Eriol continúo guiando a Tomoyo y la llevo hasta las escaleras que bajaban el acantilado.

- No creo que un paseo por la playa sea lo más adecuado con estos trajes de todos… - Tomoyo se detuvo a media frase cuando miro hacia el muelle y observo un yate de tres pisos anclado al mismo.

Eriol miro con satisfacción la reacción de Tomoyo y le dijo. – Sorpresa. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la guió por las escaleras hasta que llegaron al muelle. - Espero que te guste la sorpresa.

- Como hiciste para conseguir un yate. – dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba por el muelle y observaba el navío.

- Conozco al amigo de un amigo que alquila su yate para eventos especiales.

- Un evento especial como este. – dijo Tomoyo interesada.

- No todos los días se cumplen dos meses de aniversario.

Tomoyo miro unos segundos a Eriol. – Hup! eres un hombre bastante extraño, Sabes?

- Gracias. – dijo Eriol mientras se echaba a un lado y le daba paso a Tomoyo. - Por favor sigue adelante.

Al subir al yate fueron recibidos por el capitán y su equipo. Luego de las debidas presentaciones Eriol les indico que zarparan con destino a las afueras de la ciudad de Osaka.

Tomoyo se dejo llevar por Eriol, que los llevo hasta el segundo piso del yate donde en la parte de atrás había una cubierta totalmente despejada y acorde a la ocasión, una mesa para dos adornaba el centro de la misma, con un mesero muy regio esperando a su lado.

- Buenas Tardes. – dijo el mesero mientras se presentaba. – Mi nombre es Nakuto y estoy a sus ordenas.

- Gracias Nakuto. - dijo Eriol mientras examinaba el arreglo del lugar. – Han realizado un excelente trabajo.

- Gracias señor. – dijo el mesero mientras realizaba una reverencia. - Desea que se sirva la comida inmediatamente o si desean algo más. Si me permite recomendarles, abordo tenemos una excelente colección de champagne.

- Que piensas Tomoyo. – pregunto Eriol.

- Prefiero que sirvan la comida cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, no me agrada la idea de comer mientras el barco esta andando. Con respecto al champagne acepto su oferta. - Tomoyo miro a Eriol. - Debemos empezar la celebración de algún modo.

- Como ordene señora. – dijo el mesero, mientras emprendía el camino hacia la cocina.

- Todavía no me acostumbro a que me digan señora.- dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba hasta el barandal para observar los últimos rayos del sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Eriol no hizo comentario alguno y se dedico a seguir a Tomoyo. Al llegar a la baranda se coloco de espaldas a la misma, se cruzo de brazos y fijo su mirada en Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sentía la miraba de Eriol sobre ella, pero se negaba a reaccionar. Pero debía admitir, que la estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Por lo que decidió llenar el silencio con palabras. - Para ustedes los hombres siempre es más fácil, ya están acostumbrados a que les digan señor, pero nosotras además que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a un nuevo título tenemos que lidiar con un nuevo apellido.

Eriol le sonrió de manera pícara. – Pero no me vas a negar que ser la señora Hiraguizawa tiene sus ventajas.

- Ah Sí!, como cuales si se pueden saber. – dijo Tomoyo mientras le levantaba una ceja en forma de incredulidad y con una sonrisa picara en labios.

- Puedo enumerar varias… _Uno_, una tarjeta de crédito sin límites.

- Sabes que no tengo interés sobre las cosas materiales. – dijo Tomoyo dando batalla.

- Pero verás en nuestro caso si cuentan, ya verás como. - Eriol le volvió a sonreír. – _Dos_, una cuenta de banco sin limites de fondos, y antes de que digas algo, dicha cuenta compro un par de propiedades en las cuales ambos tenemos intereses por diferentes motivos. _Tres_, Carta abierta a todos los eventos sociales a los que desees asistir.

- No me interesan los eventos de ese tipo.

- Ah, pero notaras que te contradices, siendo tu una estrella del ballet acostumbrada a la atención y los halagos. Lo que me lleva al punto _cuatro_, Una excelente posición social.

Tomoyo se giro y apoyo su cadera en el barandal para mirar a Eriol - No importa lo que digas ese tipo de cosas siguen sin contar y no pienses que…

Eriol continúo como si no la hubiera escuchado. – _Cinco_, tienes un marido que esta loco por ti y haría cualquier cosa que le pidieras.

Ese comentario silencio automáticamente a Tomoyo. El aire entre ellos se electrifico y una sensación extraña se apodero del estomago de Tomoyo. Por unos segundos Tomoyo no supo que decir, pero logro encontrar las palabras. - Cualquier cosa?... No crees que esas son palabras mayores.

Eriol la miro seriamente y le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia delante cerrando el espacio entre ellos. - _Seis_, Tienes un hombre que está dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida contigo, cuidar de ti y de tus seres queridos.

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración y dio un paso hacia atrás. Lo que había comenzado como un juego, se había transformado en algo sumamente serio.

- _Siete_, Tienes un hombre, que por suerte, es tan terco como tu y que no se da por vencido fácilmente. – dijo Eriol mientras le mantenía la mirada a Tomoyo y daba un paso hacia delante. Tomoyo volvió a retroceder. - _Ocho_ – dijo Eriol mientras daba otro paso. - Un hombre que ha puesto su corazón a tus pies y solo pide una oportunidad. - Tomoyo volvió a retroceder y choco contra el barandal quedando atrapada en la esquina.

- Veo que ya no tienes a donde correr. – dijo Eriol tranquilamente, luego de los cual le sonrió esa sonrisa tan característica de él y a la cual, Tomoyo se había percatado en las últimas horas, era muy _muy_ susceptible. – _Nueve_, Un hombre endemoniadamente apuesto y sexy, según he escuchado. - Eriol bajo el tono de su voz a un murmullo ronco y sumamente sexy. - Dime Tomoyo crees que ese punto sea refutable. - Tomoyo negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras trataba de lograr que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, pero se le hacia difícil porque Eriol con ese último paso había invadido el espacio de aire que los separaba. - Crees que me falta agregar algo a esa lista?

Tomoyo no encontraba que responder, las palabras de Eriol habían calado profundo en su mente. Estaba tratando de analizar la situación, pero no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza. Quería llegar a una decisión pero tenía miedo de las consecuencias, de abrir de nuevo su corazón para ser roto nuevamente.

Por suerte para Tomoyo el momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada del mesero. Tomoyo como pudo se separo de Eriol y camino hasta donde estaba el mesero, como ya había oscurecido bastante habían encendido las luces de la cubierta dándole un ambiente acogedor al lugar.

El mesero descorcho la botella y sirvió dos copas, haciéndole entrega de una a Tomoyo y la otra la llevo hasta donde Eriol se encontraba de pie recostado al barandal. Tomoyo probó un sorbo de su copa y al comprobar que tenía un sabor agradable la vació de un solo golpe, estaba nerviosa y tal vez el champagne la ayudaría a relajarse.

- El capitán me indica que estaremos en quince minutos en nuestro destino, cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme. - Luego de decir esto Nakuto emprendió su camino a la cocina pero se detuvo a llenar la copa de Tomoyo antes de retirarse.

Eriol observo a Tomoyo vaciar su segunda copa de champagne y llenarla nuevamente. Lo que había sucedido hacia unos minutos había sido por impulso, no tenía pensando hacer esas declaraciones, es más ni el mismo se había percatado de lo profunda que eran sus emociones hasta que las puso en palabras. En verdad todo había empezado por un juego para molestar a Tomoyo, pero al final se volvió una revelación muy profunda.

Por un lado sentía alivio por haber expresado lo que quería, pero por el otro no estaba seguro de la reacción de Tomoyo, cuando se comportaba de esta forma era casi imposible saber que pasaba por su mente.

Al ver que Tomoyo iba a empezar su cuarta copa, Eriol decidió que era momento de intervenir. Camino hasta donde estaba la radio que había mandado a traer y subió un poco el volumen de la música, camino hasta donde Tomoyo le quito la copa cuando iba por la mitad y antes de que ella pudiera quejarse Eriol puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio y le dijo. - Baila Conmigo. - Eriol dejo las copas en la mesa y tomo a Tomoyo de la mano para guiarla hasta el centro de la cubierta.

Por varios minutos se mantuvieron en silencio dejándose llevar por la suave música y el sonido de las olas chocando contra la cubierta, era un atardecer hermoso y a lo lejos se podía apreciar como la ciudad comenzaba a cobrar vida preparándose para darle la bienvenida a la noche.

Eriol guió el baile con paso seguro, sus cuerpos sumergidos en el placer de dejarse llevar por el momento, despreocupándose de todo y dejándose llevar por las emociones que rodaban en el ambiente.

Tomoyo tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Eriol y no sabía si era por las copas o por la compañía, pero una sensación placentera se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano que tenía alrededor del cuello de Eriol y oculto un poco más su rostro en el cuello de Eriol, dejando que el aroma de su colonia combinado con su esencia personal se adueñara de sus sentidos.

Luego de unos segundos de estar perdida en el momento Tomoyo se percato que estaba comenzando a sonar en la radio una de su baladas favoritas. Tomoyo se relajo por completo y dejo que la música y la letra se adueñaran del momento.

_Pueden pasar tres mil años,  
__Puedes besar otros labios,  
__pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré._

Eriol llevo la mano de Tomoyo que estaba sosteniendo hasta su cuello y la dejo allí, para luego recorrer suavemente el contorno del calido cuerpo de Tomoyo hasta abrazarla por la cintura.

_Puedo morirme mañana.  
Puede secarse mi alma,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré._

Tomoyo se abrazo con fuerza al cuello de Eriol, era una sensación tan placentera estar así abrazados y totalmente despreocupado de los problemas y las preocupaciones. Si tan solo el momento pudiera durar para siempre.

_Pueden borrar mi memoria.  
Pueden robarme tu historia,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré._

Eriol conocía la canción a la perfección, era una de sus favoritas y no es que fuera un romántico pero siempre le había gustado el mensaje que transmitía la letra de esa canción. Eriol tomo una respiración profunda y abrió sus ojos lentamente, fijando su mirada en el horizonte. Era un paisaje hermoso el que se posaba ante sus ojos, pero nada se comparaba a la emoción que sentía por la mujer que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Este momento, en donde el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, Eriol lo atesoraría por siempre.

_Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.  
Cómo olvidar tus miradas.  
Cómo olvidar que rezaba  
para que no te marcharas._

_Cómo olvidar tus locuras.  
Cómo olvidar que volabas.  
Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero  
más que a vivir, más que a nada._

Bailaron en silencio un largo rato, la brisa del mar acariciaba sus cuerpos de manera calida. Tomoyo estaba, muy en el fondo, rogando que nunca terminara la canción, rogando porque el momento se extendiera por siempre. Si tan solo lograra conseguir el coraje para dejarse llevar y aceptar a Eriol, pero como, como lograrlo después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos... Justo en ese segundo los pensamientos de Tomoyo se congelaron al escuchar la voz de Eriol en su oído cantando muy a su manera…

_Pueden pasar tres mil años.  
Puedes besar otros labios,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré._

No era para nada comparado a la voz del artista, hasta estaba algo desentonado y fuera de ritmo, pero por una extraña razón los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lagrimas, Eriol era tan maravilloso, si tan solo ella encontrara el valor para quererlo.

_Puedes echarme de tu vida.  
Puedes negar que me querías,  
pero nunca te olvidaré.  
Sabes que nunca te olvidaré._

Tomoyo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas, pero era una tarea imposible, quien diría que la cosa más tonta y linda del mundo al mismo tiempo pudiera tener ese efecto en ella.

_Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.  
Cómo olvidar tus miradas.  
Cómo olvidar que rezaba  
para que no te marcharas._

Tomoyo se separo lentamente de Eriol y fijo su mirada en la de él, los ojos de Eriol la miraban con tal intensidad que Tomoyo sentía que las piernas en cualquier momento le iban a dejar de funcionar. Y fue en ese segundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron que descubrió que ya no tenía ninguna duda de lo que sucedería aquella noche. Con esa idea en mente Tomoyo acerco lentamente su rostro al de Eriol y sus bocas se rozaron lentamente.

_Cómo olvidar tus locuras.  
Cómo olvidar que volabas.  
Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero  
más que a vivir, más que a nada._

Eriol abrazo a Tomoyo por la cintura con fuerza y se dejo llevar por el calido beso que compartían. Eriol mantuvo el beso en una suave caricia que ambos disfrutaban. Luego de unos segundos muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado se separo de Tomoyo y fijo su mirada en sus ojos, los cuales continuaban inundados de lagrimas. Eriol retiro sus manos de la cintura de Tomoyo y tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

Eriol no podía evitar deleitarse en la delicadeza de su piel, en las facciones de su rostro y esos ojos que eran la venta al alma más pura en la cual Eriol había posado su mirada. Suavemente, Eriol recorrió sus pulgares sobre las mejillas de Tomoyo para secar sus lágrimas y lentamente acerco sus rostros nuevamente, el beso se mantuvo en una caricia suave y calida, ninguno de los dos intento profundizarlo, estaban más que satisfechos con compartir la emoción del momento.

_Pueden pasar tres mil años.  
Puedes besar otros labios,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré._

Luego de unos instantes Eriol volvió a abrazar a Tomoyo por la cintura y reinicio el suave baile que hacia unos minutos se había detenido. Otra canción empezó y ninguno daba indicios que querer separarse del otro. Pero el momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Nakuto anunciando que habían llegado a su destino y que la comida sería servida inmediatamente.

Eriol tomo a Tomoyo por el brazo y la guió hasta la mesa, retiro una de las sillas y Tomoyo tomo asiento. Eriol camino hasta el otro lado de la mesa y tomo su puesto.

Las palabras estaban de más entre ellos Tomoyo tomo la copa que tenía medio llena todavía y tomo un poco, luego de lo cual le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa intima a Eriol. Sonrisa que Eriol correspondió mientras levantaba su copa hasta sus labios y tomaba de su copa.

La comida pasó sin mayor problema, la conversación fue amena y superficial, ninguno de los dos comento sobre lo sucedido. Por mutuo acuerdo decidieron disfrutar de paisaje y de la cena.

El capitán del barco los había llevado justo a las afueras de al ciudad de Osaka, dándoles una vista estupenda, desde su posición, de la ciudad y sus grandes edificios llenos de luces y colores.

A Tomoyo no le cabía duda de que este había sido un día maravilloso, desde el instante en que abrió los ojos Eriol no había echo más que sorprenderla y Tomoyo había disfrutado cada una de esas sorpresas al máximo. Y la cena a la luz de la luna y las estrellas con una vista magnifica de la ciudad que la había visto crecer había sido el final perfecto para tan maravilloso día.

Pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin y Tomoyo y Eriol acordaron regresar temprano a casa.

Y en una abrir y cerrar los ojos había llegado el momento de la verdad, hacia unos minutos habían empezado la larga travesía desde el muelle hasta la casa, luego de haberse despedido de la tripulación y haberles dado las gracias por tan placentero viaje.

Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Eriol mientras continuaban su asenso por las escaleras, luego de los primero tres escalones Tomoyo se percato que había tomado un poco más de lo debido, de ella se apodero un mareo que no la dejo avanzar más, por lo que Eriol le paso una brazo por la cintura y la apoyo contra el para ayudarla a continuar.

Decir que Tomoyo estaba avergonzada era poco, pero lo más triste es que ella nunca tomaba, pero justo hoy se le ocurría tratar de reunir valor con unas copas. Para futuras ocasiones, cuando sintiera ganas de volver a tomar, recordaría la vergüenza de este momento y lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a tomar.

Al llegar a la cúspide de la escalera, Tomoyo se separo de Eriol para salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba y dio unos pasos por si misma, al percatarse que el mareo no se presentaba mientras caminaba en una superficie plana, se giro a mirar a Eriol y extendió una de sus manos.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo unos segundos sin moverse de donde estaba. Tomoyo estaba haciéndole una clara invitación, el problema era que Eriol no estaba seguro cuales eran las razones detrás de la misma.

Al ver que Eriol no se movía de donde estaba, Tomoyo camino los dos pasos que los separaban, lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso suavemente, luego de lo cual lo tomo de la mano y lo guió con paso decidido hacia la entrada de la casa.

El problema para Tomoyo se presento cuando se encontró en la base de la escalera que daba al segundo piso. Se detuvo allí, no porque le preocupara el mareo que sabía vendría apenas pusiera un pie en la escalera. Se había detenido porque estaba conciente de lo que sucedería una vez llegaran al segundo piso, las manos le habían comenzado a sudar y las piernas no le respondían correctamente. Por unos segundos Tomoyo comenzó a perder todo el coraje y la resolución que había reunido. Estaba apunto de arrepentirse cuando sintió como Eriol la cargaba en brazos y comenzaba a subir las escaleras con paso firme.

La sorpresa por la acción de Eriol solo le dio tiempo de agarrarlo por el cuello mientras Eriol subía las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso, Eriol fijo su mirada en Tomoyo y ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo rato.

Tomoyo le mantuvo la mirada y trago profundo cuando lo oyó preguntar. – Tú cuarto o él mió? - Tomoyo estaba segura que si hubiera estado de pie probablemente las piernas le hubieran dejado de funcionar. Una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Tomoyo y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Su corazón se acelero y Tomoyo sintió como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, por suerte la casa se encontraba casi en penumbras por la hora que era.

Tomoyo respiro profundo y respondió decidida. - El mío.

Eriol camino la corta distancia con Tomoyo en brazos y una vez en la puerta bajo a Tomoyo al piso. Eriol coloco ambas manos a los lados del rostro de Tomoyo quien se encontraba apoyada contra la puerta.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo un largo rato, casi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, estaban a punto de dar un paso muy serio en su relación y luego de esto ya no había marcha atrás por lo que tenía que estar seguro. - Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol suavemente mientras le sostenía la mirada. Se veía tan linda, era aparente que estaba nerviosa, pero Eriol no podía olvidar la manera tan decidida en la que le había ofrecido su mano en la terraza para traerlo hasta aquí, ni la forma tan decidida en que lo había besado y había tomado las riendas sobre el asunto. Y ahora aquí estaban, él pensando en las mil y una cosas que le encantaría enseñarle de manera muy lenta y explicita y ella con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro y sus ojos muy abiertos mientras le mantenía la mirada. Dios! Ella eran tan inocente, pero las cosas que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo no tenían nombre. – Tomoyo. – Volvió a repetir Eriol mientras buscaba las palabras que quería decir.

Pero antes de que Eriol pudiera continuar Tomoyo lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso. Era un beso apasionado que Eriol se vio incapaz de detener, Tomoyo se separo de la puerta y acerco sus cuerpos de manera intima, inmediatamente Eriol separo sus manos de la puerta y tomo a Tomoyo por la cintura, ambos trastabillaron unos pasos hasta que el cuerpo de Tomoyo choco contra la puerta y Tomoyo sintió una calor intenso dentro de ella al sentir el impacto del cuerpo de Eriol contra ella mientras la aprisionaba contra la puerta.

En ese momento el beso se hizo sumamente intenso y Eriol comenzó a devolver con creces el beso apasionado que Tomoyo había iniciado, la respiración de ambos comenzaba a acelerarse y Eriol aprovecho que Tomoyo separo sus labios, con un suspiro apasionado, para introducir su lengua y recorrer la boca de Tomoyo, luego de unos segundos las manos de Eriol iniciaron su recorrido por el cuerpo de Tomoyo logrando encender cada una de las fibras del mismo.

Luego de unos momentos más de deliciosa tortura Eriol se separo de Tomoyo y espero hasta que Tomoyo enfocara la mirada en el él. – Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol con voz ronca cargada de deseo. - Estas segura?

"Había algo más que decir" pensó Tomoyo "No, no lo había". - Estoy segura. – dijo Tomoyo mientras asentía firmemente con la cabeza y acercaba su rostro al de Eriol, reiniciando así su batalla, pero esta vez con mucha más intensidad, Eriol no necesitaba ningún otro tipo de estimulo.

Los besos continuaron creciendo en intensidad y la mano de Eriol encontró la abertura en la falda de Tomoyo, Eriol tomo la pierna de Tomoyo y la coloco en su cadera y la mantuvo en posición mientras que su mano continuaba su ascenso por el muslo de Tomoyo.

El movimiento hizo que sus cuerpos se acercaran más íntimamente y Tomoyo se separo de Eriol en un grito ahogado cuando sintió que las caderas de él se movían suavemente contra su parte más intima, Tomoyo sintió con un poco de vergüenza y asombro como la tensión se comenzaba a acumular en su parte baja.

Eriol aprovecho el segundo de desconcierto de Tomoyo para besar su cuello y ese lugar especial debajo de su oído que sabía le encantaba que besara. Los pequeños sonidos de placer que escapaban de los labios de Tomoyo lo estaban volviendo loco y tenía que estarse recordando una y otra vez que esta era la primera vez de Tomoyo y no sería un muy bonito recuerdo si se dejaba llevar por sus instintos más básicos y la hacia suya contra la puerta de su cuarto.

Por lo que aprovecho que Tomoyo estaba concentrada en otras cosas y llevo la mano que tenía en uno de sus muslos hasta sus caderas para mantenerla en posición mientras con la otra abría la puerta de cuarto.

Una vez abierta la puerta Eriol tomo a Tomoyo por la espalda y la cargo en peso los pocos pasos necesarios para entrar al cuarto. Cerró la puerta con una de sus piernas y giro a Tomoyo para que quedara nuevamente atrapada entre la puerta y él. Los minutos que prosiguieron fueron sumamente intensos, Eriol jamás pensó sentir tal intensidad, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de transpiración y la ropa se había hecho sumamente molesta, pero Eriol no se atrevía a despojar a Tomoyo de sus ropas porque muy probablemente no podría resistir hacerla suya en el momento en que la viera en toda su gloria.

Pero Tomoyo no pensaba lo mismo y había luchado hasta que había despojado a Eriol de su saco, luego continuo recorriendo sus manos a lo largo del torso de Eriol, detallando el contorno de cada una de sus músculos a través de la fina camisa que lo cubría. Pero Tomoyo descubrió que quería más, quería sentir a Eriol, por lo que bajo sus manos hasta que encontró el inicio del pantalón de Eriol y comenzó a sacarle la camisa.

Al sentir esto Eriol tomo las manos de Tomoyo y las llevo hasta su cuello y la apretó con fuerza contra la pared para que Tomoyo no pudiera continuar con sus avances. Tomoyo hizo un pequeño sonido de protesta, pero fue acallado por la boca de Eriol. Eriol deslizo suavemente su lengua por el labio inferior de Tomoyo logrando que esta separara los labios y así conseguir el acceso a su boca que tanto deseaba. Lentamente Eriol cambio la intensidad de sus besos de un deseo apasionado o una caricia dulce.

Quería hacer que esta vez fuera especial para Tomoyo.

Una vez Tomoyo se hubo relajado y habituado al nuevo ritmo que habían adquirido, Eriol la cargo en brazos sin dejar de besarla y la llevo hasta la cama.

Al llegar al borde de la cama Eriol bajo a Tomoyo. El beso continuo de manera relajada y fue cuando Eriol aprovechó para desprender a Tomoyo de sus ropas, lentamente acaricio la espalda de Tomoyo hasta que encontró la cremallera del vestido y muy lentamente bajo la cremallera, disfrutando de cada segundo.

Luego en un momento de deseo Tomoyo echo la cabeza hacia un lado y Eriol aprovecho para invadir su cuello con pequeños besos. Lentamente Eriol removió las tiras que mantenían el vestido en su lugar y el mismo se deslizo por el cuerpo de Tomoyo como agua cayendo de una cascada.

Eriol dio un paso hacia atrás para deleitarse con el cuerpo de Tomoyo, la miro de pies a cabeza unos segundos, cuando Eriol descubrió que Tomoyo estaba tomando conciencia de la poca ropa que tenía se acerco nuevamente a ella y le susurro contra sus labios - Eres hermosa. – Luego de lo cual la beso con tal intensidad que Tomoyo no tuvo tiempo de sentir vergüenza por estar de pie frente a Eriol solo en su ropa interior.

Tomoyo jamás había experimentado algo como lo que estaba sintiendo con Eriol. Todo su cuerpo vibraba por él. Eriol era magnifico, sabía exactamente como besarla, donde besarla, cuando besarla, de que forma acariciarla para encender la llama, pero sin dejar que la misma la consumiría dejándola siempre deseando más.

Estaba conciente que en algún punto Eriol había logrado que entraran al cuarto y los había llevado hasta donde estaban ahora de pie cerca del borde de la cama. El olor a rosas y lilas llenaba toda la habitación y acariciaba los sentidos de Tomoyo de maneras inimaginables. Todos sus sentidos estaban al mil por ciento, estaba segura que si Eriol no hacia algo pronto toda ese deseo acumulado dentro de ella estallaría de una forma u otra.

Y al parecer Eriol había leído sus pensamiento porque justo en ese momento Eriol cargo a Tomoyo para colocarla en la cama. Por unos segundos Tomoyo se sintió un poco incomoda bajo el escrutinio de Eriol mientras se mantenía de pie y ella yacía en la cama. Pero Tomoyo decidió que no era momento para dudas y extendió sus brazos hacia Eriol en una clara invitación y Eriol la acepto inmediatamente.

Sentir el cuerpo de Eriol sobre ella fue una de las sensaciones más placenteras que Tomoyo había experimentado. Ambos se unieron nuevamente en un beso apasionado y continuaron con la exploración mutua de sus cuerpos. Eriol encontró el broche del sostén de Tomoyo y se deshizo de él en un fluido movimiento dejando caer la prenda al suelo.

Tomoyo no tuvo tiempo de protestar porque inmediatamente después sintió la boca de Eriol prestándole suma atención a uno de sus senos. Tomoyo podría jurar que su sangre se convirtió en lava ardiente al sentir la boca de él sobre ella, ya no podía pensar claramente lo único que sabía era que quería más mucho más y fue justamente lo que le hizo saber a Eriol. - Por favor Eriol. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se ahogaba tratando de lograr que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. – Por favor.

Tomoyo sabía perfectamente que Eriol sabía a que se refería pero el hombre en vez de ayudar lo que hacia era incrementar la intensidad del momento. Una vez satisfecho con la atención prestada a un seno, decidió que era momento de hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Era una total tortura, era en lo único que podía pensar Tomoyo mientras Eriol continuaba con sus avances y cuando pensaba que ya no había forma de empeorar la tortura, Eriol deslizo su mano a lo largo de su estomago hasta encontrar ese punto en la parte baja de Tomoyo que era cubierto por sus delicadas bragas de encaje.

Y sin pensarlo mucho Eriol puso manos a la obra, literalmente, y comenzó a acariciar a Tomoyo sobre la fina tela con suaves caricias hasta que sintió como la misma se humedecía. Eriol estaba a punto de explotar, pero había decidido convertir esta en una noche inolvidable para Tomoyo y así sería, ya tendría otras cientos, miles de noches para compensar lo sufrido en esta.

Tomoyo se hizo conciente de la humedad que se acumulaba en donde Eriol la acariciaba pero ya había dejado de importarle, quería más y sabía que Eriol podía dárselo, pero el hombre continuaba avanzando poco a poco y ella estaba por volverse loca. Tentativamente Tomoyo comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la mano de Eriol obteniendo así más placer. Tomoyo escucho a Eriol realizar un sonido ininteligible mientras ella comenzaba a moverse y luego de eso sintió como Eriol tomaba la prenda por uno de los lados y la deslizaba por sus piernas de un solo golpe.

Casi inmediatamente la mano de Eriol regreso a continuar con el trabajo que había estado realizando. El shock que recibió Tomoyo fue increíble, Eriol muy lentamente continuo con sus caricias, hasta encontrar la entrada al punto más intimo al cuerpo de Tomoyo. Eriol se separo un poco de Tomoyo para mirarla a los ojos luego de lo cual la beso intensamente mientras al mismo tiempo invadía el cuerpo de Tomoyo con uno de sus dedos.

En el segundo en que un gemido escapo de la boca de Tomoyo, Eriol aprovecho para insertar su lengua en la boca de Tomoyo y besarla una y otra vez hasta que Tomoyo logro relajarse. Luego de lo cual Eriol igualo lo invasión de su lengua a la boca de Tomoyo con la de su dedo moviéndose dentro de ella.

Segundos después Tomoyo comenzó a mover sus caderas adaptándose al ritmo lento que había impuesto Eriol. Luego de unos segundos Tomoyo sintió como Eriol insertaba un segundo dedo, estrechándola aún más. Tomoyo sentía una ligera incomodidad pero más podía el placer que generaba la experiencia.

Eriol devolvió la atención de su boca a los senos de Tomoyo, mientras continuaba con el ritmo que había impuesto. Podía sentir que Tomoyo estaba muy cerca al orgasmo, la manera en que su cuerpo se movía y como sus músculos internos se contraían contra sus dedos lo denotaban, y en ese segundo Eriol decidió que quería observar el rostro de Tomoyo cuando el lograra hacerla conocer el placer. Por lo que se apoyo en su mano libre y se separo de Tomoyo.

Lo que observo lo dejo sin palabras, Tomoyo estaba sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad, su cabello estaba revuelto y era la imagen más hermosa que Eriol había visto… Y toda para él, ningún otro hombre había conocido este aspecto de la mujer apasionada que era Tomoyo, solo él. Una sensación indescriptible se apodero del cuerpo de Eriol llenándolo de satisfacción logrando así lanzarse a la tarea de llevar a Tomoyo hasta la gloria.

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo, la tensión se acumulaba y se acumulaba y se acumulaba hasta el punto en que se volvía doloroso, todo su cuerpo gritaba por librarse de tanta tensión, pero Eriol solo lograba acumular más y más. Por unos largos segundos Tomoyo pensó que se volvería loca, hasta que sintió que el ritmo que había impuesto Eriol se aceleraba. Una y otra vez sus dedos invadían su cuerpo hasta que Tomoyo sintió que la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo exploto logrando estallar en un millón de partículas que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Tomoyo ni siquiera reconocía el grito de placer que había escapado de sus labios. Definitivamente se sentía como en una nube, todo su cuerpo temblaba con las sensaciones y su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera llena de algodón.

Estaba tan relajada que no se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no encontraba las fuerzas para moverse y un sueño placentero se comenzaba apoderar de su cuerpo. Tomoyo muy a lo lejos podía escuchar que alguien la estaba llamando pero no encontraba las fuerzas para abrir los ojos, por lo que decidió dejarse llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

- Que hora es? – dijo Tomoyo a la nada mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente. Se sentía rara le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía un dolor de cabeza de padre y señor nuestro. 

Tomoyo trato de recordar porque se sentía así, pero por mucho que intento no lograba recordar, trato de girar su cabeza para ver el reloj en su mesita de noche, pero el solo intento de mover la cabeza, le provoco un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Respiro profundamente varias veces tratando de calmarse y luego de unos segundos reunió las fuerzas necesarias para girar la cabeza y observar el reloj.

Eran las 10:17 de la mañana, era extraño que hubiera dormido hasta tarde. Normalmente ella es una persona tempranera y antes de las ocho estaba lista para empezar el día. Por lo que pensó que tal vez estaba enferma, pero no era posible porque había pasado el día con Eriol y….

"Santa Madre de Dios" pensó Tomoyo mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y específicamente la noche anterior. "Dios! Tomoyo que hiciste".

Como pudo Tomoyo se sentó en la cama logrando que la sabana resbalara hasta su cintura dejándola descubierta, al mirar hacia abajo Tomoyo se percato de su desnudez y observo con claridad una ligeras marcas rojas que habían alrededor de sus senos, dejando en claro que no había sido solo un sueño todo lo ocurrido. Luego de esto Tomoyo rápidamente agarro la sabana y cubrió su cuerpo. Paso su mirada por la habitación y se percato que estaba sola.

Tomoyo estaba más que mortificada, como podría mirar a Eriol a los ojos luego de esto. "Dios! Que hiciste Tomoyo" Ahora con esto, muy probablemente Eriol pensaba que tenía carta abierta con ella. Y como no iba a pensarlo si se le había ofrecido sin peros.

Tomoyo se quedo varios minutos sentada en su cama pensando en nada, pero no podía seguir dilatando el encuentro con Eriol, por lo que decidió enfrentarlo. Lentamente Tomoyo se deslizo hasta el borde de la cama tratando de realizar la menor cantidad de movimientos posibles para no empeorar su dolor de cabeza. Tomo una ducha larga y tendida. Para cuando salio del baño se percato que eran casi las once de la mañana.

Se vistió lentamente, tratando de recapitular todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, recordaba casi todo lo sucedido pero el final se hacia algo confuso, recordaba haber llegado a donde tenía que llegar y luego de eso… nada… Tomoyo tuvo que detenerse un momento en el proceso de pasarse el suéter que se estaba poniendo por la cabeza. Le dolían músculos que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Y que decir del incesante ardor en la entrepierna, que no era más que un recordatorio constante de lo que había hecho.

Tomoyo bajo las escaleras y se encontró con una de las sirvientas limpiando el recibidor. Le pregunto a la joven el paradero de Eriol y ella le comunico que el señor estaba en la biblioteca.

Por unos segundos Tomoyo dudo aproximarse al dominio personal de Eriol, pero los Daidoji no son ningunos gallinas, por lo que camino con paso decidido hasta la biblioteca, debía averiguar todo lo que había sucedido.

Tomoyo toco un par de veces en la puerta pero no recibió respuesta por lo que decidió entrar. Al entrar se encontró con Eriol hablando por el teléfono mientras miraba por uno de los ventanales que daban al patio. Eriol la observo unos segundos y con un gesto le pidió que guardara silencio.

Como a Tomoyo no le gustaba ser metiche camino hasta el otro lado de la habitación dándole a Eriol la privacidad que quería. Pero no por eso podía dejar de notar que Eriol se veía preocupado, tal vez le estaban dando una mala noticia y no era momento de interrumpirlo, por lo que Tomoyo decidió salir muy silenciosamente de la habitación.

Pero antes de poder poner la mano en la puerta Eriol le hablo. - Como te sientes?

- Bien. - Respondió Tomoyo mientras se giraba a mirar a Eriol. Ya había perdido todo el valor que había reunido. – Y tú como estás? Te veo preocupado.

Eriol suspiro pesadamente. – Podría estar mejor. Pero no hablemos de eso, tenemos mucho que conversar y tal vez no nos alcance el tiempo.

- Lo sé. – dijo Tomoyo mientras que juntaba las manos en la espalda. Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar hasta que ella decidió romperlo. – Lo que paso anoche no debió suceder.

- Lo que paso anoche. – dijo Eriol en su tono más serio. – tarde o temprano iba a suceder, no podemos seguir negando la atracción física que existe entre nosotros.

- Pero no lo vez Eriol. – dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado para otro. – Esto solo complica las cosas… Imagínate que ni siquiera se si usamos protección y que pasa si por cosas de la vida quedo embarazada y…

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso. – dijo Eriol mientras la miraba detenidamente. – Todavía puedes llevar el título de señorita sin problemas. – Eriol le sonrío de medio lado. – Bueno, _técnicamente_ sigues siendo señorita.

Tomoyo se puso roja como un tomate. - Pero yo pensé que…

- Se lo que pensaste, pero no sucedió.

- Porque? - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Tomoyo.

- Te quedaste dormida.

Tomoyo pensó que era imposible sentir más vergüenza de la que sentía en esos instantes pero nada la preparo para lo siguiente. – Entonces tu nunca… - dijo Tomoyo mientras gesticulaba con las manos en el aire.

- Basta con decir que tuve que recurrir a métodos que no había tenido que utilizar desde mi adolescencia.

"Trágame Tierra" fue lo único que pensó Tomoyo mientras miraba a Eriol y lo peor era que seguro se veía tan roja como un tomate.

- Lo siento. – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Tomoyo.

En eso se escucha un ligero toque en la puerta y Eriol le indica a la persona que entre era la misma chica que había estado limpiando en el recibidor. - Disculpen. Señor Hiraguizawa me enviaron para que le notificara que el helicóptero estará aquí en diez minutos.

- Gracias puedes retirarte. – dijo Eriol mientras emprendía camino hacia su escritorio y comenzaba a recoger unos papeles.

- Un helicóptero? Para que necesitas uno Eriol. – pregunto Tomoyo haciendo conversación.

- Salgo un una hora para Inglaterra. El helicóptero me llevara hasta el aeropuerto.

- Sucedió algo? – Pregunto Tomoyo preocupada.

- Hubo un derrumbe en una de mis minas de plata, al parecer unos trabajadores quedaron atrapados en el derrumbe y voy para encargarme personalmente de las operaciones de rescate.

Tomoyo miro a Eriol con un nuevo grado de admiración. – Quieres que te acompañe - Pregunto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Eriol cerro el maletín que tenía en la mesa y camino con el en la mano hasta donde se encontraba Tomoyo. - No es necesario, pero gracias. – dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía esa sonrisa tan característica de el. Luego de lo cual la tomo por la cintura con su mano libre y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con gran intensidad. Para cuando se separaron a Tomoyo le faltaba el aire y todo le daba vueltas. Eriol la miro unos segundos más a los ojos y le beso la frente. – Sí no fuera porque debo irme, puedes estar segura que en este momento estaría terminando lo que empezamos ayer sobre el escritorio. - Tomoyo volvía a sentir como la tensión se volvía a apoderar de su entrepierna. - Y me aseguraría que no salieras de la habitación, sin que en varias ocasiones, _yo_ hubiera reafirmado tu estatus como la señora Hiraguizawa.

Eriol volvió a besarla con gran intensidad y sin decir palabra la soltó y se fue sin mirar atrás no creía poder irse si la volvía a ver con esos ojos llenos de pasión y deseo. Era hora que probara algo de su propia medicina.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora** Hola!!! Son casi las cuatro de la mañana pero he terminado el capitulo 18. Hasta que al fin!

Casi treinta paginas y debo decir que las 20 primeras las escribí hace más de mes y medio, me ha costado escribir ese Lemon, espero que me haya salido decente en lo que cabe. Ya me dirán que piensan.

Bueno, creo que con este capitulo quedo confirmado que soy cursi a morir. Romántica empedernida es mi título. Jijiji. Pero que divertido es escribir estas historias hasta que por unos momentos me desestreso de todos mis problemas.

Pero bueno, espero que hayan pasado unas muy felices fiestas y mis mejores deseos para este 2008. Se que son felicitaciones atrasadas pero bueno.

Por cierto que quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Estelanna, debo confesar que tu último review logro que terminara este capitulo. De verdad muchas gracias, me diste ánimo a continuar.

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic, ustedes saben que lamento mucho no poder actualizar con regularidad pero se le agradece la paciencia. Y a todas las que me dejan su review un millón de gracias adicionales no tienen idea el ánimo que me dan.

Ya es hora de despedirme, no leemos en la próxima.

**Besos y abrazos, se me portan mal**

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	19. Cambios P 1

**Disclaimer**: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, pertenecen a CLAMP. Y como digo, repito y mantengo yo solo tomo a sus personajes prestamos para saciar mi trauma de que E & T quedaran juntos en la serie. XD

**Nota de la autora**: El capitulo 19 me salio tan largo que tuve que partirlo en dos partes. Pero adivinen que, ya en la recta final de esta historia me niego a dejarlas en ascuas y estoy sacando el capitulo 19 y 20 juntos. Yeiiiii!!! Que los disfruten.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_En eso se escucha un ligero toque en la puerta y Eriol le indica a la persona que entre era la misma chica que había estado limpiando en el recibidor. - Disculpen. Señor Hiraguizawa me enviaron para que le notificara que el helicóptero estará aquí en diez minutos._

_- Gracias puedes retirarte. – dijo Eriol mientras emprendía camino hacia su escritorio y comenzaba a recoger unos papeles._

_- Un helicóptero? Para que necesitas uno Eriol. – pregunto Tomoyo haciendo conversación._

_- Salgo un una hora para Inglaterra. El helicóptero me llevara hasta el aeropuerto._

_- Sucedió algo? – Pregunto Tomoyo preocupada._

_- Hubo un derrumbe en una de mis minas de plata, al parecer unos trabajadores quedaron atrapados en el derrumbe y voy para encargarme personalmente de las operaciones de rescate._

_Tomoyo miro a Eriol con un nuevo grado de admiración. – Quieres que te acompañe - Pregunto sin pensarlo dos veces._

_Eriol cerro el maletín que tenía en la mesa y camino con el en la mano hasta donde se encontraba Tomoyo. - No es necesario, pero gracias. – dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía esa sonrisa tan característica de el. Luego de lo cual la tomo por la cintura con su mano libre y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con gran intensidad. Para cuando se separaron a Tomoyo le faltaba el aire y todo le daba vueltas. Eriol la miro unos segundos más a los ojos y le beso la frente. – Sí no fuera porque debo irme, puedes estar segura que en este momento estaría terminando lo que empezamos ayer sobre el escritorio. - Tomoyo volvía a sentir como la tensión se volvía a apoderar de su entrepierna. - Y me aseguraría que no salieras de la habitación, sin que en varias ocasiones, _yo_ hubiera reafirmado tu estatus como la señora Hiraguizawa._

_Eriol volvió a besarla con gran intensidad y sin decir palabra la soltó y se fue sin mirar atrás, no creía poder irse si la volvía a ver con esos ojos llenos de pasión y deseo. Era hora que probara algo de su propia medicina._

**Capitulo Diecinueve: "****Cambios" **

**Parte 1**

A los tres días de la partida de Eriol a Inglaterra, Tomoyo tuvo que aceptar la realidad. Lo extrañaba… y mucho. Al principio pensó que solo era preocupación porque Eriol estaría expuesto a muchos peligros estando cerca del lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente.

Había visto las noticias sobre el siniestro y no eran nada alentadoras, una gran explosión había ocurrido en una de las áreas más profundas de la mina dejando atrapados a seis de los trabajadores.

Todo el problema en sí era preocupante, pero a Tomoyo no le quedo más que aceptar que además de que estaba preocupada por el bienestar de Eriol, la sensación de vacío que se había apoderado de la casa no la dejaba vivir en paz. Lo extrañaba.

Si como lo oyen Tomoyo Daidoji extrañaba a Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Sin darse cuenta Eriol se había convertido en parte de su rutina diaria y ahora que no estaba se sentía sola. La casa era demasiado grande y aunque estaba llena de empleados y Tomoyo contaba con Rupert para acompañarla, igual se sentía sola.

Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que a los tres días de la partida de Eriol no tenía noticias de él. Bueno no podía culparlo por no comunicarse con ella, porque debía de estar muy ocupado y ella tampoco quería llamarlo, porque talvez solo sería una molestia y distracción para Eriol.

Por lo que Tomoyo se concentro en seguir con la rutina que había establecido desde su llegada a Japón. Visitaba a su mamá, daba clases en la escuela, visitaba a sus amigos en la academia quienes estaban montando una nueva obra para la temporada de Otoño-Invierno. Donde por cierto Sakura había obtenido el papel estelar, pero en vista de su próxima boda y subsecuente luna de miel, decidió renunciar al papel estelar y trabajar en uno de los papeles secundarios, ya que así se notaría menos su ausencia temporal.

Ya para el quinto día de no tener noticias de Eriol, Tomoyo comenzaba a preocuparse, ni siquiera sus actividades diarias la distraían lo suficiente, por lo que cedió a sus impulsos y se decidió por contactar a Eriol, el problema era que no tenía donde localizarlo.

Tomoyo debía ser la única mujer casada del mundo que no tenía como localizar a su marido. Una situación bastante penosa y más, porque Tomoyo se vio en la necesidad de llamar a la asistente de Eriol para preguntarle donde se estaba hospedando y como podía contactarlo. Durante toda la conversación la asistente de Eriol se comporto de manera profesional, pero Tomoyo podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando de ella y no le gustaba para nada.

Pero decidió no dejarse molestar por el pequeño incidente. Ya con el teléfono de Eriol en mano Tomoyo se dispuso a llamarlo, pero recordó el problema de la diferencia horaria por lo que no le quedo más que esperar hasta la noche. Nueve horas de diferencia eran mucho tiempo y no creía que a Eriol le agradara la idea de ser molestado a las cinco de la mañana. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

**

* * *

Con Eriol**

La vida era muy complicada. De eso no le cabía la más mínima duda a Eriol Hiraguizawa. Llevaba cinco días viviendo en un completo caos, su subsistencia era en base a toneladas de café, un emparedado de vez en cuando, un par de horas de sueño al día y suma concentración en el trabajo para no pensar en Tomoyo.

Pero ya se había vuelto demasiado la incertidumbre de no saber de ella, los primeros días luego de su llegada a Inglaterra Eriol se vio plagado de trabajo, había decisiones urgentes que tomar y Eriol se lanzo de cabeza en la misión de rescate.

Luego de la larga conversación que había tenido con los ingenieros de la obra tuvo una idea general de la gravedad del asunto y dio instrucciones específicas para que no se escatimara en recursos para salvar la vida de los seis hombres que estaban atrapados. Tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con los familiares de las victimas y les aseguro que haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudar a esos hombres.

Pero ya habían pasado cinco días desde el incidente y dentro de la mina no se hallaban señales de vida, pero los familiares mantenían las esperanzas y Eriol muy en el fondo se aferraba a ellas también, esos hombres eran padres, hermanos, esposos, amigos y no podía dejar de luchar habiendo tantas personas preocupadas por ellos. Muchos de sus asesores habían tratado de convencerlo de que desistiera de la búsqueda pero Eriol no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Había sido un día muy agotador, en sí el cansancio acumulado estaba haciendo mella en su persona y luego de mucha insistencia de sus colaboradores Eriol cedió ante sus comentarios de preocupación por su salud y se retiro a descansar a su hotel.

Había pasado la noche en vela acompañando al capataz que dirigía la jornada nocturna. Ya para cuando se dio el cambio de turno en la mañana ambos hombres expresaron a Eriol su preocupación y lograron que se retirara a su hotel a descansar, prometiéndole que si se presentaba cualquier eventualidad el seria notificado inmediatamente.

Y por esto se encontraba donde estaba ahora, sentado en la habitación de su hotel mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana, tratando de decidir si llamar a Tomoyo o no.

Temía que si la llamaba Tomoyo probablemente comenzaría a decirle cuanto se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido hace cinco días atrás en su habitación y continuara con una retahíla de excusas por las cuales no debían permitir que eso volviera suceder.

Y para ser sinceros su paciencia estaba llegando a los límites, no podría escucharla decir mentira tras mentira. Mentiras porque por mucho que lo negara ella no podía dejar a un lado la pasión que ambos compartían, la atracción entre ellos era magnética y para muestra lo que sucedió el día de su aniversario.

Nada más recodar lo sucedido hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara de maneras increíbles, nunca antes le había sucedido que el solo recuerdo de su encuentro con una mujer lo afectara de esta manera y lo peor era que ni siquiera habían culminado su encuentro.

Por lo que el deseo de poseerla se acrecentaba aun más, el solo recordar la sensación de acariciar el cuerpo de Tomoyo, te explorar con todos sus sentidos cada una de los secretos de Tomoyo, la satisfacción que sentía al escuchar los pequeños gemidos de placer que emanaban de su boca, la manera en como Tomoyo reaccionaba a cada una de sus caricias añadiendo su propia pasión al encuentro, con besos intensos llenos de deseo y pasión, el solo recordar la sensación de tener a Tomoyo debajo de él completamente desnuda y dispuesta obligo a Eriol a agarran con fuerza las mangas de la silla donde estaba sentado, para recuperar un poco de cordura, el recordad era simple y llana tortura, pero se veía incapaz de tener las imágenes.

Por esta razón es que se había concentrado de lleno en el trabajo, el pensar en Tomoyo era peligroso para su salud mental, desear algo con tantas fuerzas y luego estar cerca de alcanzarlo para luego perderlo sin más, le hace daño a cualquier hombre. Pero igual no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos minutos que pasaron juntos, su cuerpo reclamaba por tener a Tomoyo y no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría resistirse.

Por suerte para Eriol en ese momento sonó el teléfono y no le quedo más que dar gracias, a quien fuera que le envió esa llamada, para distraerlo de sus pensamientos nada sanos para su salud.

Eriol miro el reloj de su cuarto, eran cerca de las once de la mañana, extendió su mano y tomo el teléfono.

- Buenos Días. – dijo Eriol tranquilamente.

- _Alo! Eriol._ – dijo una voz que Eriol podría reconocer donde fuera. Por uno segundos se quedo paralizado y sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir. Dios! Si solo escucharla hablar provocaba esas reacciones no quería ni imaginar que sucedería cuando la viera. - _Es Tomoyo_.

Eriol recupero la compostura y dijo. – Tomoyo que sorpresa, no esperaba tu llamaba.

- _Bueno es que… es que quería saber como estabas?_ – dijo Tomoyo quedamente desde el otro lado de la línea.

Eriol se sonrió para sí. - Muy bien gracias y tú como estas? Y Sonomi y los demás?

- _Aquí todos estamos bien, no ha sucedido nada del otro mundo. Mi mamá sigue igual, Sakura esta corriendo de aquí para allá con los arreglos de su boda y todo esta andando bien en la escuela_. – Tomoyo se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego le pregunto. – _Y como sigue la situación allá, he estado siguiendo las noticias del accidente en la televisión y no dan muchas esperanzas_.

Eriol exhaló profundamente. - Las cosas han estado difíciles pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible por rescatar la vida de esos hombres.

Al entender que Eriol no quería conversar más sobre el asunto Tomoyo decidió que era momento de despedirse, aunque estaba renuente a hacerlo, Eriol debía tener cosas más importantes en que ocuparse. - _Se que es difícil pero hay que tener paciencia y tener fe… Bueno Eriol, te voy dejando que debes tener cosas que hacer y no quiero ocupar más tú tiempo_.

- Tomoyo habla unos minutos más conmigo, me gusta escuchar tu voz. – Eriol se quedo en silencio unos segundos imaginando el sonrojo que debía estar cubriendo las mejillas de Tomoyo. - Y dime como esta Rupert y el personal en la casa.

Por varios minutos más Tomoyo distrajo a Eriol con historias de las diversas travesuras de Rupert, las reacciones del personal de la casa a estas y hasta le contó sobre un accidente muy gracioso que había tenido lugar en la escuela, accidente que involucraba a Souma y su nuevo chico encontrados en una situación comprometedora en uno de los salones.

Eriol escucho detalladamente a Tomoyo, deleitándose en el tono de su voz, la cual era muy melódica y luego de los primeros minutos tensos de la llamada, ahora se encontraba relajada y llena de picardía mientras le contaba lo que había sucedido. Cada cierto tiempo Eriol insertaba algún comentario pero la mayor parte del tiempo se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando a Tomoyo.

Cuando Tomoyo se quedo sin más que contar, le dijo. - _Bueno creo que ahora si es hora de despedirnos, te he quitado mucho tiempo_.

- Para nada. – dijo Eriol tranquilamente.

- _Bueno, Adiós Eriol_.

- Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol antes de que Tomoyo pudiera cerrar.

- _Sí?_

- Gracias por llamar

- _De nada_. – dijo una alegre Tomoyo. - _Adiós Eriol._

- Tomoyo.

- _Sí?_

- Yo también te extraño. - Tomoyo se quedo paralizada con el teléfono en el oído, como podría saberlo, si ella no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. - Espero recibir otra sorpresa amena como esta muy pronto. Adiós Tomoyo. - Y con esto dicho Tomoyo escucho el clic típico de una llamada que termina.

Por unos segundos Tomoyo se mantuvo en el teléfono escuchando a la nada. Tan transparente era que Eriol podía leerla como un libro abierto. Jamás alguien había logrado leerla también como lo hacia Eriol. Y por una extraña razón ese conocimiento excitaba y a la misma vez asustaba a Tomoyo. Con mucho cuidado coloco el teléfono en su base y se dispuso a retirarse a dormir, las cosas serían más claras en la mañana.

* * *

Había llegado el sábado en la mañana y las cosas no eran para nada más claras para Tomoyo Daidoji. Había dormido poco y para su mala suerte cuando ya se había quedado dormida sonó su despertador, recordándole que había quedado en encontrarse con Sakura y Souma temprano en la mañana para terminar de medirse los trajes para la boda.

Toda la mañana había estado entretenida tratando de convencer a Sakura de que no se mortificara por el traje de novia, porque era hermoso y le quedaba de maravilla. Luego de mucho insistencia de Souma y ella lograron calmar a Sakura, a quien los nervios prenupciales ya la estaban afectando, Tomoyo debía admitir que hasta se habían tardado un poco. Sakura estaba indecisa, pero eran solo los nervios. Y como dama de honor a Tomoyo le tocaba apagar cualquier fuego que se presentara.

Luego de haber calmado a Sakura, fue el turno de ella y Souma de probarse sus trajes de dama. Sakura se había decidido por una boda en tonos primaverales, lleno de colores rosas, lilas, celestes, amarillos claros. El traje de Tomoyo era uno de color lila y el de Souma uno de color amarillo claro, ambos trajes llevaban el mismo diseño de tiras con un corte recto en el escote y una cinta de color más oscuro que el traje amarrada justo debajo de su pecho. Ambos trajes eran sencillos y muy elegantes.

Cuando Sakura vio a Souma y a Tomoyo vestidas, se emociono mucho y no pudo evitar acercarse a ambas para abrazarlas dándoles las gracias por aguantar todas sus locuras en estos días.

Luego de salir de donde la modista, se dirigieron a la escuela de danza que se había convertido en el centro de operaciones de la boda de Sakura. A penas llegaron pidieron comida de un restaurante italiano cercano y mientras esperaban se sentaron a organizar como iban a sentar a los invitados en la recepción.

Por unanimidad llegaron al consenso de que Shaoran y Touya no debían sentarse en la misma mesa por nada en el mundo. Sakura tuvo que admitir que no deseaba un baño de sangre el día de su boda y menos quedar viuda el mismo día. Con lo que todas se echaron a reír.

Continuaron cambiando a las personas de una mesa para otra recordando porque quien no debía sentarse con quien porque podría traer problemas. La verdad se estaban divirtiendo bastante, recordando chismes, conflictos y problemas amorosos entre los invitados.

En eso llego su comida y mientras almorzaban continuaron con su tarea.

- Sí no sentamos a Yue junto a Nakuru, ten por seguro de que Nakuru nos asesina. – dijo Souma mientras le daba una mordida a su pizza.

Sakura miro con detenimiento la mesa en que había sentado a Yue y ya no habían puestos libres. - La verdad es que se me había olvidado por completo, ahora tendré que mover a Yue a otra mesa, pero necesito un chico en esa mesa, hay demasiadas mujeres y no balancea.

Tomoyo se inclino sobre la mesa para ver mejor los nombres de las personas sentadas en esa mesa. - Esa mesa esta llena de chicas del elenco y por lo que recuerdo la mayoría de ellas están solteras… que te parece si sentamos a Touya allí!

- Estas loca Tomoyo! Quieres de Touya me asesine.- dijo Sakura mientras miraba con aprensión la mesa.

- Mira Sakura es lo mejor. – dijo Tomoyo mientras quitaba el nombre de Yue y colocaba el de Touya. – Te aseguro que las chicas lo mantendrán tan entretenido que no molestara para nada. Además si te dice algo puedes echarme la culpa. - Antes de que Sakura pudiera cambiar de opinión Tomoyo cambio la página. Observo los puestos unos momentos y se percato que Nakuru estaba en esa mesa junto al director del ballet y para su dicha había un puesto libre. - Podemos sentar a Yue aquí. – Mientras colocaba el nombre de Yue comenzó a ver los nombres de las otras personas en la mesa y por unos segundos se quedo en seco. - Invitaste a Kara?

Sakura le pelo los ojos a Tomoyo. - Perdón Tomoyo, es que invite a todos los del elenco y se veía mal que la dejara por fuera y… Soy una mala amiga lo sé. Perdón, pero te puedo asegurar que no invite a Kenji.

- No te preocupes, fue que me sorprendí por unos segundos de ver su nombre. - dijo Tomoyo mientras pasaban a otra página. - Bueno sigamos adelante.

Y de verdad se había sorprendido, no porque Sakura la hubiera invitado, sino que hasta ese momento se percataba de que desde aquella noche… reveladora no había vuelto a pensar en esa mujer. Cuanto había cambiado su vida desde aquel día para acá, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan pocos meses, su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados todo gracias a la revelación de aquella noche y Eriol.

Y ahora que lo pensaba ya ni recordar lo sucedido la molestaba. Era un hecho que no la molestaba más. Estaba tan entretenida lidiando con Eriol que ni tiempo para nada más tenía. La situación entre ellos era complicada o más bien para ella era complicada, porque el comportamiento de Eriol dejaba en claro que era el de un hombre que tenía claro lo que quería y de cuentas deliciosas maneras se lo había dejado saber.

Tomoyo estaba recordando su último encuentro juntos, las cosas que había hecho, las cosas que Eriol le había hecho. Cada vez que las recordaba un escalofrío delicioso le recorría el cuerpo y un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro. Por suerte el sonrojo no tuvo tiempo de asentarse porque sus amigas interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

- Tomoyo nos escuchas. - dijo una preocupada Sakura mientras le pasaba una mano frente a la cara de su amiga. Tomoyo parpadeo un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza. - Vaya me preocupaste hace un rato te estaba llamando y no reaccionabas. - Sakura frunció el ceño. - Te pasa algo Tomoyo, hay algo de lo que quieres que hablemos.

Tomoyo le pelo los ojos a Sakura. – No me pasa nada.

- Segura Tomoyo. – dijo Sakura preocupada. - No será por que Kara esta invitada a la boda.

"Piensa rápido Tomoyo" - No parada nada… Más bien es que el nombre de Kara me hizo recordar la situación en la que me encuentro con Eriol… Y que todavía no tengo la menor idea de cómo le voy a comprar de vuelta mi casa y la escuela. - _Eres una mentirosa_ dijo la voz de la conciencia de Tomoyo. "Todavía no me siento a gusto discutiendo el tema de Eriol" _Acéptalo, ya caíste_. "Te voy a ignorar" _No puedes ignorar a tu conciencia_ "Pues mírame". – La escuela esta teniendo buenos ingresos pero no son suficientes para cubrir mi deuda con Eriol.

Souma y Sakura compartieron una mirada seria y luego Souma le dijo. - Estas completamente segura de que no hay la más remota posibilidad de que tu y Eriol lleguen a… algo más.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. - No lo creo. - _Otra mentira, ustedes ya __**tienen**__ algo más y no me lo niegues_. Tomoyo decidió ignorar a su conciencia nuevamente.

- Bueno lo que sucede es que el otro día, Sakura y yo estábamos pensando en tu situación y como podíamos ayudarte y nos topamos con una noticia interesante. - dijo Souma detenidamente.

- Verás hablando con las chicas del elenco nos enteramos que hay un concurso de baile internacional para parejas amateur en Hong Kong. – dijo Sakura tranquilamente. – El primer premio es dinero en efectivo y la oportunidad de participar en la categoría profesional si ganas.

- De cuanto estamos hablando. - Pregunto Tomoyo interesada en la noticia. Souma le dijo la cifra. - Vaya, con ese dinero al menos podría comprar una de mis propiedades de vuelta.

- Lo sabemos y por eso pensamos que tal vez te interesaría. – dijo Sakura.

- Pero yo soy bailarina profesional no creo que me dejen participar.

- Eso también lo averiguamos y la única regla para inscribirse en la categoría Amateur es que ninguno de los miembros del equipo haya ganado un concurso de ese tipo antes y tú mi estimada Tomoyo nunca has concursado. – dijo Souma con una gran sonrisa. - Por muy bailarina profesional que seas.

- Excelente. Pero eso me deja con el asunto de quien será mi pareja…

- Eso también lo pensamos y hablamos con Nakuru y ella dijo que si aceptabas ella se encargaría de convencer a Yue. – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. – Y ya sabes que Yue es incapaz de resistirse a lo que le pida Nakuru. Además de que el es tu amigo y sabes que luego que le expliquemos la situación el te ayudaría con gusto.

Tomoyo lo pensó unos instantes, la idea era muy buena y si ella y Yue concursaban juntos no habría quien pudiera con ellos, llevaban mucho tiempo como pareja de baile en ballet y los bailes de salón no eran ningún problema para ellos, lo único que se requería era montar una buena coreografía. El problema era que si deseaba la ayuda de Yue tendría que contarle toda la verdad. No llevaría a su amigo por tanto problema sin que este supiera lo que sucedía en realidad.

Y ya con esto en mente Tomoyo había tomado la decisión. - Esta bien lo haré. Pero primero hablare con Yue y Nakuru y les diré toda la verdad. Si por alguna razón Yue no puede ayudarme, ya buscaremos a otro para que concurse conmigo. Es más para luego es tarde. - Tomoyo miro su reloj eran casi las dos. - Creen que alcancemos a llegar a la práctica en el teatro.

Sakura comenzó a recoger las cosas de la mesa y dijo. - Si nos apuramos los alcanzamos antes de que acabe la práctica. Normalmente nos quedamos como hasta las 2:30 los sábados.

Para la dicha de Tomoyo en el teatro encontraron a Nakuru y Yue. Luego de unos breves saludos Tomoyo se lanzo de lleno a explicarle a Yue y Nakuru la situación desde su boda arreglada, su deuda con Eriol y la idea de pagarle con el premio del concurso. Antes de que Yue pudiera responder Tomoyo le explico que el premio del concurso iría mitad y mitad, solo que esperaba que Yue le hiciera un préstamo con ese dinero para poder pagarle a Eriol y ella le devolvería el dinero a Yue en pagos.

Yue trato de explicarle que el no necesitaba el dinero del premio y que con gusto la ayudaría, pero Tomoyo insistió hasta que Yue acepto ir mitad y mitad con el premio. Luego de eso hicieron los arreglos necesarios. Como Yue estaba ocupado con las prácticas de la siguiente obra que estaba próxima a estrenar, llegaron al acuerdo en que ella, Souma y Mitzi, a quien Souma ya había conseguido convencer para que las ayudara, montarían las coreografías para las tres categorías que comprendían el concurso amateur. Una vez armadas las mismas, Yue solo tendría que ocuparse de aprenderse los bailes, lo cual no sería ningún esfuerzo para él ya que ese era el pan de cada día de su vida.

Con todo arreglado, Tomoyo pacto ese mismo día sus inscripciones al concurso, que por suerte eran por Internet. Una vez inscrita una nueva resolución se apodero de Tomoyo al fin tenía una nueva meta y trabajaría muy duro en los siguientes tres meses para alcanzar la victoria. Se sentiría mucho mejor una vez ella y Eriol hubieran arreglado cuentas.

**

* * *

Dos días después, Lunes 5:36 a.m.**

Tomoyo se encontraba en un sueño reparador cuando el sonido insistente de su celular comenzó a molestarla. Al principio se molesto porque había pasado todo el domingo en la escuela con Souma y Mitzi trabajando en las coreografías. Había sido un trabajo arduo y cansado, pero habían hecho algunos avances.

El sonido del celular volvió a interrumpir los pensamientos de Tomoyo y fue cuando reacciono nadie la llamaría a esta hora a menos de que fuera una emergencia y que pasa si algo le había sucedido a su mamá.

Tomoyo se sentó de golpe de la cama y comenzó a moverse hasta el borde de la misma, una vez cerca tomo el celular de la mesita de noche y contesto rápidamente. - Aló habla Tomoyo.

- _Hola Tomoyo_.

Tomoyo reconoció la voz inmediatamente y se preocupo. – Eriol sucede algo? Te encuentras bien?

- _Sí estoy bien_. – dijo Eriol mientras suspiraba. – _Necesitaba hablar con alguien_.

Tomoyo notaba la voz de Eriol tensa. - Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo todo lo que quieras. - Tomoyo trato de subir los ánimos agregando. - Aunque pareciera como si un poder superior no quisiera que conversáramos porque entre le sábado y el domingo te llame en seis diferentes ocasiones y no logre localizarte.

Eriol se sonrió un poco al escuchar el comentario de Tomoyo. - _Pues yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, te llame en varias ocasiones y no logre localizarte_.

- Sí, anoche cuando llegue a casa me dieron tus mensajes. - dijo Tomoyo reteniendo las ganas que tenía de contarle sobre su nuevo proyecto. La verdad estaba muy emocionada. Pero Eriol se escuchaba desanimado y debía ayudarlo. - Dime que sucedió Eriol.

Eriol volvió a suspirar y le dijo con voz tensa. - _Hoy encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de cuatro de los trabajadores desaparecidos._ - Eriol se detuvo unos segundos recapitulando la información y luego continuo. – _Ya di instrucciones para que detuvieran la búsqueda, la mina se encuentra inestable y no deseo arriesgar la vida de nadie más, aunque me hubiera gustado encontrar a los otros dos hombres para que las familias tuvieran un cuerpo sobre el cual llorar, pero ya no se puede hacer más nada._

Tomoyo estuvo en silencio unos minutos mientras un peso extraño se apodero de su pecho. Luego de lo cual le dijo. - Lo siento mucho Eriol, se cuan importante era para ti encontrar a esos trabajadores pero esas cosas pasan y debemos aprender a sobrellevarlas.

- _Lo se, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en las expresiones de los familiares cuando les comunicamos los hallazgos y la decisión de cesar por completo la búsqueda_.

- Eriol los accidentes pasan y no debes culparte por lo que sucedió.

- _Voy a clausurar la mina_.

- En serio? – Pregunto Tomoyo con asombro, sabía que la mina de plata era una de las primeras incursiones de Eriol en el mundo de los negocios, si mal no recordaba Eriol le había comentado que la mina fue la que le dio el impulso para convertirse en el hombre de negocios que era ahora. Tomoyo sabía que las minas le brindaban a Eriol una mínima parte de sus ganancias ahora que su empresa estaba expandida en diversas áreas pero al momento en que escucho a Eriol hablando de ellas se percato que el afecto que les tenía no era por la ganancias que brindaban las mismas, era más bien un afecto personal hacia ellas. - Estas seguro?

- _La estructura se ha vuelto demasiado inestable y no resistirá otra excavación. Tengo a mis asesores trabajando en alternativas de empleo para todos mis trabajadores. Con el cierre de la mina toda la comunidad y sus alrededores se vera afectada_. - Eriol suspiro nuevamente. - _Ya surgirá algo_.

- Ya veo. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se reclinaba contra la cabecera de su cama. – Pero no te preocupes estoy segura de que las cosas se arreglaran.

- _Eso espero_. - dijo Eriol algo cansado. – _Pero ya no te quito más tiempo Tomoyo_. _Disculpa por haberte despertado tan temprano._

- No es ninguna molestia. – dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía. - Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar nuevamente no dudes en llamarme no importa la hora que sea.

- _Gracias Tomoyo, que tengas dulce sueños_.

- Igual tú, te oyes cansado. Trata de recuperar el sueño perdido ya mañana será otro día y verás como todo mejora luego de un sueño reparador.

- _No tienes idea de cuanto quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo_.

- Si me necesitas puedo viajar a Inglaterra. – dijo Tomoyo emocionada de una manera extraña porque Eriol deseaba estar con ella.

- _Sería mucha molestia por nada_. – dijo Eriol complacido por la respuesta de Tomoyo. – _No creo que este en Inglaterra más de un par de días más, me quedare hasta las honras fúnebres y luego regresare a Japón_.

- Entiendo. – dijo Tomoyo algo decepcionada. – Pero créeme que no sería molestia ir a estar contigo.

Eriol se sonrió. - _Gracias Tomoyo, te llamare en cuanto pueda. Adiós Princesa_.

- Adiós Eriol. - Y con esto último la llamada se corto y Tomoyo se vio incapaz de pegar un ojo de nuevo. Las cosas que le había dicho a Eriol... No tenía ni idea de que espíritu la había hecho decir en pocas palabras que lo extrañaba y quería estar con él.

_Viste te lo dije_ dijo la pequeña voz de la conciencia de Tomoyo _Ya no lo puede negar más_.

- Ya cállate no quiero oír más de ti. – Y sin más Tomoyo se levanto de la cama para iniciar temprano su rutina de los lunes.

**

* * *

Cuatro días después, Viernes 6:48 de la noche**

Tomoyo tenía días sin saber de Eriol, de no ser por la llamada de la asistente de Eriol la tarde anterior Tomoyo ni se hubiera enterado de que Eriol regresaba de Inglaterra hoy. Al principio había decidido ir a esperarlo al aeropuerto pero la chica le comento que las conexiones de los vuelos de Eriol no eran muy seguras y que era probable que no llegara a tiempo a Japón. Por lo que no le quedo más que esperar en casa a la llegada de Eriol.

Estaba preocupada por Eriol lo había escuchado muy tenso en el teléfono. Luego de esa llamada había tratado de localizarlo nuevamente pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles. El día en que Eriol la llamo Tomoyo estuvo al pendiente de las noticias internacionales hasta que por fin vio imágenes de la rueda de prensa en la que Eriol notificaba que habían encontrado los cuerpos sin vida de cuatro de los trabajadores y donde también notificaba que se estaba deteniendo la búsqueda.

Al ver la imagen de Eriol en la televisión se preocupo aún más se veía sumamente cansado y un poco más delgado. Y por esa razón era que se encontraba así, paseando de un lado a otro de la biblioteca como leona enjaulada. Sentía un nudo extraño en el estomago y hasta que no viera a Eriol, la sensación no se iría.

Por suerte Rupert estaba con ella, bueno el siempre estaba con ella, desde que ponía pie en la casa Rupert la seguía a todos lados y ahora se encontraba sentado a lado de la chimenea viendo a Tomoyo caminar de un lado a otro. Lo más gracioso era que Rupert solo movía la cabeza para seguirla. Cualquiera que los viera se moriría de la risa.

En eso Rupert se levanta y comienza a mover su pequeña cola mientras corre hacia la puerta. Y por alguna loca razón Tomoyo entendía perfectamente lo que el perro quería decirle. Camino hasta la puerta y lo dejo salir, Rupert inmediatamente corrió hasta la entrada de la casa donde el Mayordomo estaba abriendo la puerta. Rupert ni siquiera espero al hombre cuando salio por la puerta a recibir a su dueño.

Tomoyo decidió que debía guardar toda la compostura del mundo y tuvo que usar un grado considerable de fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo a ver quien había llegado aunque por los ladridos de Rupert y el murmullo de la voz que lo saludaba Tomoyo sabía perfectamente bien quien era.

Tomoyo camino calmadamente hasta el centro del recibidor y vio con agrado la figura de Eriol entrando por el umbral de la puerta. Eriol respondió con cortesía a las palabras de bienvenida del Mayordomo mientras depositaba la maleta que venía cargando en el piso. Por unos segundos Tomoyo se quedo paralizada absorbiendo la imagen de Eriol, se veía tan elegante y sofisticado como siempre pero había algo diferente en él. Tomoyo no podía identificar si era algo en su postura o el aire confiado que siempre lo rodeaba.

Algo había cambiado en Eriol.

Tomoyo decidió que durante la cena tendría el tiempo necesario para averiguar que era por lo que con paso firme y algo acelerado, no corriendo jamás corriendo por muchas ganas que tuviera. Se acerco a Eriol y antes de que este reaccionara completamente lo abrazo por el cuello. - Eriol que gusto me da verte. – dijo Tomoyo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Por unos segundos Tomoyo sintió la incertidumbre en Eriol, quien luego de unos segundos le devolvió el abrazo ligeramente, la tomo por la cintura y la separo de él. - Gusto en verte Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol en un tono nada calido. No característico de él o más bien no conocido para Tomoyo, quien siempre había estado expuesta a tonos más calidos y cargados de pasión por parte de Eriol.

Tomoyo trato de dejar a un lado ese frío recibimiento y le dijo. – Y dime como estuvo tu viaje?

Eriol se separo de ella y camino unos cuantos pasos para poner distancia. - Estuvo tranquilo. – dijo Eriol mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. – Pero me encuentro muy cansado y creo que me retirare temprano a dormir.

Tomoyo miro el reloj en el recibidor, apenas eran las siete de la noche. - Pensé que podríamos cenar juntos y conversar un rato. - Eriol se volteo a mirar a Tomoyo. Ahora que lo miraba de cerca podía apreciar lo que notaba diferente de él, las facciones de su cara estaban tensas, tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su mirada estaba… vacía, se veía… deprimido, no, no era eso se veía preocupado. Algo estaba afectando a Eriol y Tomoyo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podía ser.

- Estoy cansado. – dijo Eriol después de un largo silencio. - Me retirare temprano, que tengas buenas noches. - Y sin más Eriol se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino hacia las escaleras.

Tomoyo se quedo unos segundos sin palabras y luego le dijo. - Estas seguro, no quieres que conversemos. – Eriol detuvo sus avances hacia la escalera y se volteo a mirar a Tomoyo detenidamente. - Es que… Es que te veo algo… diferente y pensé que tal vez necesitabas hablar con alguien.

- No me pasa nada Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol tranquilamente. - Hasta mañana. - Frase con la que se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino hacia su cuarto.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero decidió que Eriol tal vez necesitaba el tiempo para descansar por lo que no lo molesto más y a Tomoyo no le quedo más que cenar una noche más sola.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Tomoyo no tuvo noticias de Eriol, pensó que tal vez podrían desayunar juntos en el patio, pero al llegar al recibidor le notificaron que Eriol había salido muy temprano en la mañana y no había dejado dicho a que hora estaría de vuelta.

Por lo que ha Tomoyo le toco comer sola otra vez, por suerte había quedado con Souma y Mitzi de encontrarse en la escuela para continuar con su práctica. Así que podía concentrarse en su próxima actividad y no pensar en el comportamiento de Eriol.

El día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Tomoyo, estaba tan concentrada en el montaje de las coreografías que para cuando miro el reloj ya eran más de las seis de la tarde y era hora de ponerle un alto a las practicas. Para un sábado habían avanzado bastante.

Se despidió de las chicas luego de cerrar la escuela y emprendió camino hacia su casa. Para cuando llego era un poco más de las siete de la noche por lo que se había perdido la hora de la cena. Al llegar Tomoyo pregunto por Eriol y la cena y fue notificada que cuando Eriol había regresado a casa, les había indicado que no deseaba cenar y solicito expresamente que no fuera molestado, luego de lo cual se encerró en la biblioteca. Lugar en el que permanecía hasta ese momento.

Tomoyo analizo la situación y vio la oportunidad perfecta para acorralar a Eriol y preguntarle que era lo que lo estaba molestando.

Tomoyo dejo sus pertenencias en el recibidor y camino con paso decidido hasta la biblioteca, toco la puerta dos veces y entro sin esperar respuesta. De lo primero que se percato Tomoyo al entrar era que la chimenea estaba encendida y era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, lo segundo fue la botella de whisky llena a la mitad que reposaba sobre la mesita de centro frente a la chimenea y lo tercero, Eriol sentado en el sofá a un lado de la mesa mirándola de manera extraña, como si le molestara que estuviera allí.

- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que entraras. – dijo Eriol en su tono más gélido.

Tomoyo se cuadro de hombros y entro con paso firme a la biblioteca cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. – Quería saber como estabas, esta mañana cuando baje a desayunar ya te habías ido.

- Tenía asuntos que atender en la oficina he estado muchos días fuera y necesitaba ponerme al día.

Tomoyo camino unos pasos más hacia donde Eriol estaba sentado. - Entonces me imagino que fue un día provechoso.

- Se puede decir. – Respondió Eriol mientras vaciaba el vaso de Whisky que tenía en su mano de un solo trago.

- Veo que estas tomando.

- Y? – pregunto Eriol mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesita y se servia otra copa.

- Es que nunca te había visto tomando de esa manera? - Eriol solo le dirigió una mirada gélida y tomo otro sorbo de su vaso mientras se reclinaba en el respaldar del sofá. Tomoyo respiro profundo y decidió que era el momento de dejar de andar con rodeos e ir directo al grano. - Eriol estoy preocupada por ti. – dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se sentaba al lado de Eriol. - Te veo diferente, hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. – Tomoyo lo miro con toda la preocupación del mundo reflejada en su rostro. - Ayer no cenaste, hoy no quisiste desayunar y me dijeron que tampoco quisiste cenar…

Eriol desvió su mirada hacia la chimenea, manteniendo su vista fija en el fuego. – Comí en la oficina antes de venir para acá.

Tomoyo no le creyó una sola palabra por lo que siguió insistiendo. - Eriol se que algo te pasa, acaso esto tiene que ver con el accidente de la mina. Cuando hablaste conmigo el lunes te escuche preocupado…

- No tiene nada que ver. – dijo Eriol mientras se terminaba el vaso de un golpe y se reclinaba a servirse otro.

"Así que eso es" pensó Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a Eriol y colocaba una mano sobre la mano de Eriol que sostenía la botella. – Eriol no tomes más, habla conmigo.

Eriol en un movimiento rudo echo a Tomoyo a un lado y se sirvió otra copa. Luego de lo cual se reclino hacia delante y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y con su mirada fija en el piso le dijo. – Que quieres que te diga… - "Que soy un maldito desgraciado y que es mi culpa todo lo que ocurrió con esos hombres y que soy responsable por el dolor de seis familias en las cuales, ni todo el dinero del mundo podría ocupar el lugar del ser querido que falta." Pensó Eriol. Y lo peor había actuado de la misma manera que su padre luego de la muerte de su madre. Heredándolo en vida Hiraguizawa se había desecho del problema de velar por su hijo bastardo. Igual que el había hecho con esas familias, una indemnización insignificante luego de la perdida de un ser querido.

Eriol sintió los brazos de Tomoyo cerrarse alrededor de el y por unos segundos se permitió sentir como el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Tomoyo lo envolvía. El no merecía ese contacto era culpable de muchas cosas, pero no podía evitar reconfortarse con Tomoyo. Pero todo eso duro uno meros segundos hasta que la escucho decir. - Eriol no es tu culpa. - Justo las palabras que necesita oír pero se negaba a creer.

Eriol se levanto de golpe del sofá, sacando de equilibrio unos segundos a Tomoyo quien se levanto junto a él. Eriol se separo de Tomoyo y camino hasta la chimenea apoyando una mano sobre la misma. - No quiero hablar al respecto.

- Eriol se que te sientes culpable por lo que paso. – dijo Tomoyo preocupada. – Pero debes entender que los accidentes pasan y como ocurrió en la mina pudo haber ocurrido en cualquier otro lado.

- Pero ocurrió bajo mi responsabilidad. – dijo Eriol calurosamente sin mirar a Tomoyo. - Yo era responsable…

- Pero no puedes tener control sobre todo lo que sucede. – Tomoyo camino unos pasos hacia Eriol. – No puedes seguirte culpando de esta manera, la culpa esta acabando contigo. Eriol debes entender…

- No quiero hablar de eso. – dijo Eriol con un poco más de fuerza.

Pero Tomoyo no podía detenerse tenía que hacerlo entender. – que los accidente suceden y no tienes control sobre ello. – Tomoyo se acerco y coloco una mano en su hombro. - Eriol habla conmigo, la mejor manera de…

Con un movimiento brusco Eriol se separo de Tomoyo y lanzo el vaso de Whisky contra la chimenea. El movimiento y el ruido de escuchar el vaso reventarse dejo paralizada a Tomoyo unos segundos. Las llamas en la chimenea ardieron con mas fuerza por el alcohol y por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Eriol continuaba dándole la espalda a Tomoyo y luego de unos segundos le dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en el tono de su voz. – No quiero hablar más al respecto. Hazme el favor de retirarte Tomoyo. Quiero estar solo.

Tomoyo trago con fuerza el nudo que se había apoderado de su garganta, miro con detenimiento la postura fría y distante de Eriol con que se dio la vuelta y camino con paso firme hacia la puerta obligando a sus piernas a caminar por pura fuerza de voluntad. Tomoyo tomo en sus manos el manubrio de la puerta y mientras la abría dijo casi de manera imperceptible. – Solo quería ayudarte Eriol. – Luego de lo cual abandono el salón.

Una vez fuera Tomoyo se reclino contra la puerta dando rienda suelta a los temblores que deseaban emanar desde que Eriol había reaccionado de aquella manera tan violenta. El Eriol que conocía ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba un hombre completamente ajeno a ella.

Le había dolido el rechazo de Eriol.

Luego de unos segundos Tomoyo se percato que sus ojos le ardían y era por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para no llorar. "No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar…" Pero sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos cuando escucho como otro artículo de vidrio se estrellaba con la chimenea nuevamente. Y fue cuando ya no pudo más, gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Tomoyo tuvo que tapar su boca para que Eriol no la escuchara. Cuando logro recuperar un poco de compostura corrió sin detenerse hasta su habitación, donde una vez en su cama, dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente hasta que el sueño se apodero de ella.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora** Hola!!! Lo único que puedo decir sobre esta parte es que Eriol se nos cayo del peldaño de la perfección en que se encontraba y debo admitir que lo deje caer porque muchos de sus comentarios se referían a cuan perfecto era, pero alguien hizo un comentario que me dejo pensando.

Tanta perfección a veces no es conveniente y me gusto acercar a Eriol un poco a la realidad. Es un hombre y también tiene sentimientos y se ve afectado por las cosas que le suceden. Bueno como siempre digo a lo hecho pecho.

Pero no se me estresen soy incapaz de decepcionarlas sigan leyendo y verán.

Y probablemente algunas me odian por lo que hice con el personaje de Eriol y son libres de expresarlo como gusten y si les gusto también pueden decírmelo.

Espero sus Reviews sobre este capitulo y que sigan disfrutando su lectura. Hablamos al final del otro cap.

**Besos y abrazos, se me portan mal**

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	20. Cambios P 2

**Disclaimer**: Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP. Que mas puedo decir no son míos los personajes, pero si la loca historia. XD

**Nota de la autora**: He publicado el capitulo 19 y 20 juntos así, que su cayero aqui primero deben leer el capitulo anterior para entender. Que lo disfruten!

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_Una vez fuera Tomoyo se reclino contra la puerta dando rienda suelta a los temblores que deseaban emanar desde que Eriol había reaccionado de aquella manera tan violenta. El Eriol que conocía ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba un hombre completamente ajeno a ella. _

_Le había dolido el rechazo de Eriol. _

_Luego de unos segundos Tomoyo se percato que sus ojos le ardían y era por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para no llorar. "No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar…" Pero sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos cuando escucho como otro artículo de vidrio se estrellaba con la chimenea nuevamente. Y fue cuando ya no pudo más, gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Tomoyo tuvo que tapar su boca para que Eriol no la escuchara. Cuando logro recuperar un poco de compostura corrió sin detenerse hasta su habitación, donde una vez en su cama, dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente hasta que el sueño se apodero de ella._

**Capitulo Veinte: "****Cambios"**

**Parte 2 **

**Una semana después**

Por que será que el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno necesita que no lo haga.

La semana había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el gran día ya estaba aquí. La tan esperada boda de Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li. No se hablaba de otra cosa en toda la ciudad y más porque toda persona que era alguien estaba invitada al evento.

Tomoyo había tenido una semana sumamente ocupada ayudando a Sakura en todo lo que pudiera, y como era de esperarse siempre salía algo de último minuto que necesitaba ser arreglado y le correspondía a Tomoyo como Dama de Honor salir al rescate.

Fue una semana de corredera no vista, pero a la larga había valido la pena porque Sakura estaba radiante, se veía que era una novia feliz. Mientras Tomoyo arreglaba la cola del traje de Sakura solo esperando la señal para entrar a la iglesia, se dispuso a recordar todas las peripecias que tuvo que realizar en la semana.

Había habido muchos problemas, desde problemas con el servicio de comida, problemas con los arreglos de flores, enredo por parte de la pastelería en la fecha de la boda entregando el dulce con dos días de antelación, mantener a Shaoran y Touya separados a lo largo de todas las cenas entre los familiares de ambos novios y durante la practica en la iglesia.

Por suerte tanto enredo había mantenido su mente alejada de los problemas en casa. Ella y Eriol casi ni se veían en casa y las pocas veces que se encontraron en las cenas y otras actividades concernientes a la boda, Eriol y ella se evitaban todo lo posible. Tomoyo sabía que sus amigos habían notado el cambio. Pero nadie había mencionado nada hasta que el día anterior Shaoran había logrado desprenderse de sus hermanas en la práctica en la iglesia y había logrado un momento a solas con Tomoyo.

_- Tomoyo estoy preocupado por él. – dijo Shaoran seriamente mientras veía a Eriol de pie en una de las esquinas de la iglesia alejado de todos. - No es el mismo, trate de conversar con el cuando estuvimos a solas, pero se niega a decirme que le sucede._

_- También lo notaste. – dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba rápidamente la esquina donde estaba Eriol. – Trate de conversar con él, pero no quiere hablar del asunto. _

_- Debemos hacer algo. – dijo Shaoran mientras miraba a Tomoyo. – No podemos permitir que siga así, el solo esta acabando consigo mismo._

_- Lo se, pero que puedo hacer. – dijo Tomoyo con voz preocupada. - El no deja de culparse por lo sucedido con esos hombres en las minas._

_- Así que ese es el asunto que lo esta atormentando. – dijo Shaoran pensativamente. – No se podía hacer nada al respecto, los eventos así ocurren por cosa del destino._

_- Eso es lo que trate de explicarle pero no escucha razón._

_Shaoran se quedo pensativo unos momentos. – Déjame intentar volver a hablar con él. No estoy seguro que tenga ningún resultado pero vale el intento. – Shaoran miro a Tomoyo fijamente. – Tú deberías hacer lo mismo Tomoyo. Con personas como Eriol es importante seguir insistiendo hasta que nos escuchen, no te des por vencida tan fácilmente, se que Eriol te lo agradecerá._

_Y con este pensamiento en mente Shaoran dejo a Tomoyo meditando y se retiro ha acompañar a su amigo._

Esa noche era la despedida de soltera de Sakura por lo que no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Eriol. Tomoyo había organizado un evento bastante alocado. Cada vez que se acordaba de la cara de Sakura al ver entrar al chico vestido de bombero, una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro. La pobre de Sakura no hizo más que ver que el hombre se quitaba la camisa, cuando se tapo la cara y se negó a ver el resto del show. En cambio el resto de sus amigas si le sacaron provecho al espectáculo. Fue bastante divertido todo el asunto.

Tomoyo le dio una última estirada a falda del traje de Sakura y se puso de pie. - Amiga estas hermosa. – dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía complacida a Sakura. - El traje te queda precioso.

- Gracias Tomoyo. – dijo Sakura mientras sonreía. – Y gracias a ti también Souma. Sin ustedes no se que hubiera sido de mí.

Souma le sonrió a Sakura y le dijo. – Para eso están las amigas. Debo admitir que todo esto ha sido bastante divertido.

Se escucharon unos pequeños toques en la puerta y Tomoyo se acerco a abrir. Era el papá de Sakura anunciando que ya era hora. El señor Fujitaka entro a la habitación y se quedo paralizado al ver a Sakura. Luego de unos segundos recupero la compostura y camino hasta donde Sakura. – Hija, estas hermosa. Pareces una princesa – dijo Fujitaka mientras abrazaba a su hija cuidando de no arruinar el traje.

En verdad Sakura estaba hermosa. Su traje era muy sencillo sin mangas la parte del torso era una especie de corsé que era adornado por diseños de flores bordadas y unos toques de brillantes, la falda era una amplia con una pequeña cola y esta era adornada también por bordados de flores y pedrería que hacían juego con el corsé. Todo era muy sencillo justo como Sakura lo deseaba, la único que hacia una gran diferencia era la pequeña tiara que sostenía el velo de Sakura, en verdad parecía una princesa y más radiante no podría estar.

En eso escuchan que empieza la música dentro de la iglesia. – Bueno llego el momento. – dijo Fujitaka mientras colocaba la mano de Sakura en su brazo. – Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo hija.

- Muchas gracias papá. - Y con esto dicho la boda dio inicio. Souma y Tomoyo caminaron hacia el altar, Tomoyo aprovecho para darle una mirada a Eriol, quien como padrino se encontraba a la izquierda de Eriol. Se veía tan elegante como siempre.

La ceremonia en sí fue muy bonita y Tomoyo no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparan por la emoción del momento. Hasta le dio un poco de vergüenza por que pensaba que era la única, pero cuando se volteo a mirar a Souma esta estaba llorando a cantaros.

Sakura y Shaoran no podían estar más felices nada uno tenía que mirarlos para saber que estaban enamorados. La manera en que se miraban la comunicación no verbal que tenían, eran el uno para el otro y Tomoyo no dejaba de alegrarse por su amiga.

Luego de la ceremonia todos se dirigieron al hotel donde sería la recepción. Habían alquilado un gran salón en uno de los hoteles ubicados en la bahía dándoles una vista espectacular de la misma.

Por suerte no hubo ningún percance durante la recepción. Touya estaba muy entretenido en donde estaba, la comida estaba deliciosa, el dulce estaba impecable, la banda que habían contratado mantenía un ambiente alegre y luego de los discursos y los brindis un espectáculo no visto se presento a los invitados. Una lluvia de fuegos artificiales inundo la bahía de Osaka, momento de distracción que aprovecharon Shaoran y Sakura para desaparecer del área.

Después de la presentación de los fuegos artificiales, lentamente los invitados comenzaron a retirarse. Tomoyo vio a Souma sentada en una mesa junto a una de las chicas del elenco y se aproximo a ellas. – Y eso? – Pregunto Tomoyo mientras veía con curiosidad el ramo de Sakura en las manos de Souma.

Souma suspiro y le dijo. – Una broma de nuestra pequeña Sakura, antes de escabullirse con Shaoran, me entrego el ramo y me dijo que como yo era la última que faltaba por casarse era mejor que lo tuviera, ni siquiera me dejo regresárselo.

Tomoyo tuvo que sonreír por las ocurrencias de Sakura. – Bueno, que Nakuru no te vea con ese ramo porque es capaz de quitártelo. No se en cuantos idiomas le ha preguntado a Yue cuando hará la _pregunta_ y el hombre siempre le cambia el tema todas las veces.

Souma se hecho a reír con ese comentario. - Tienes toda la razón. La verdad no se que espera Yue si se ve que esta loco por ella.

- Bueno tú sabes como son los hombres. – dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba hacia la pista de baile y observaba a las pocas parejas que quedaban, una de ellas Yue y Nakuru. - Pero por la cara que tiene Yue, no creo que tarde mucho tiempo más.

- Creo que si el no se apura probablemente Nakuru termine pidiéndole matrimonio y no al revés. – dijo Souma con picardía. Con esto ambas se miraron y rompieron en carcajadas, porque ese escenario, conociendo a Nakuru, era una situación muy probable.

Tomoyo estaba secando unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos cuando sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro. El choque eléctrico que recorrió su cuerpo con el contacto, no dejaba cabida para las dudas sobre quien era. Tomoyo se giro lentamente en su puesto y saludo. – Hola Eriol.

Eriol la miro detenidamente sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro y le dijo. - Es hora de retirarnos.

Tomoyo miro a su alrededor y vio que el salón estaba casi vació, su madre, quien aunque su condición no lo favorecía había insistido en asistir a la boda, se había retirado temprano siendo escoltada hasta la casa por el chofer de Eriol. Y pensándolo bien estaba cansada, había sido un largo día, una larga semana y ya no había nada más que hacer. – Está bien déjame buscar mis cosas, nos vemos en la entrada.

Con esto Tomoyo se levanto de la mesa, se despidió de sus amigas y de los invitados que se encontraba a su paso. Luego de recuperar sus pertenencias se encontró con Eriol en la entrada y ambos subieron al auto. El chofer tomo la ruta más corta hasta su casa y por largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Ha Tomoyo tanto silencio la estaba comenzando a estresar y recordó lo que le había dicho Shaoran por lo que decidió empezar un plática amena. – Y que te pareció la boda. - Pregunto Tomoyo tranquilamente.

- Estuvo bien. – dijo Eriol sin mirarla.

- Me pareció un toque muy lindo el de los fuegos artificiales. – dijo Tomoyo.

- Shaoran pensó que sería un lindo regalo para Sakura. La verdad fue bastante fácil organizarlos.

Tomoyo lo miro detenidamente. – Tu los organizaste?

- Shaoran me pidió el favor, no iba a decirle que no. – dijo Eriol mientras que miraba a Tomoyo de reojo.

- Vaya, pero no entiendo si el regalo era para Sakura, no creo que haya podido ver algo, porque por la manera en que ambos salieron del salón…

- No puedo culpar a Shaoran por estar apurado. – dijo Eriol mientras posaba su mirada en Tomoyo, logrando hacer que Tomoyo entendiera a lo que se refería. Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas pero se negaba a quitarle la cara a Eriol. – Además, los fuegos duraron más de una hora, eso es tiempo suficiente para que Sakura los apreciara desde la privacidad de su cuarto donde dichos regalos se pueden poner en mejor uso.

Que podía agregar Tomoyo a ese comentario. Nada. Por lo que guardo silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa. Por suerte solo fueron unos pocos minutos.

Al entrar a la casa Eriol se retiro dando como excusa que tenía trabajo pendiente que revisar en su despacho y desapareció del área. Tomoyo viendo la oportunidad fue hasta la cocina y preparo dos tazas de café. Las coloco en una bandeja y camino con paso decidido hasta el despacho de Eriol.

El despacho de Eriol estaba ubicado a lado de la biblioteca, era un cuarto un poco más chico que la biblioteca, pero el mismo tenía dos accesos o entrabas por la puerta del pasillo o la puerta que conectaba el despacho con la biblioteca. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho Tomoyo toco suavemente y entro sin esperar respuesta.

La habitación era muy elegante con el toque masculino característico del gusto de Eriol, no muchos objetos adornaban la habitación, pero no hacia falta porque la sola presencia de Eriol llenaba la misma. Al entrar vio a Eriol acostado en el sofá ubicado al fondo del despacho. Se había desecho de la corbata y tenía los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Uno de sus brazos cubría sus ojos y se veía completamente relajado y tranquilo.

Tomoyo camino unos pasos hacia Eriol y se detuvo en seco cuando escucho que le hablaba. - Tomoyo se puede saber que haces aquí?

Tomoyo dudo unos segundos pero le pregunto. – Como sabías que era yo?

Eriol levanto el brazo de sus ojos y volteo a mirarla. - Eres la única en esta casa que toca la puerta y entra sin esperar que le den permiso.

A Tomoyo no le quedo más que sonrojarse y caminar con paso acelerado hasta la mesita, que estaba junto al sofá donde estaba Eriol acostado, donde coloco la bandeja. – Bueno, me disculpo por mis malos modales, pero me pareció que tal vez te gustaría tomar una taza de café antes de empezar con tu trabajo. - Tomoyo lo miro echado en el sillón. Eriol no le había quitado la mirada de encima. - Pero como veo que todavía no has empezado tal vez podamos conversar un rato, la verdad todavía no tengo sueño. – dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba una taza con una de sus manos y con la otra golpeaba suavemente a Eriol en la piernas para que se sentara. Eriol entendió el mensaje, se sentó y tomo la taza que Tomoyo le ofrecía. – Debe ser por toda la adrenalina del día.

Tomoyo tomo la otra taza y se sentó junto a Eriol. Ambos se sentaron en silencio un rato sorbiendo sus cafés. Eriol rompió el hielo diciendo. – Esta bueno.

- Me alegro que te guste. – dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eriol la miro intrigado y le dijo. – Tú lo preparaste. – Tomoyo asintió. - Vaya no pensé que fueras del tipo que cocinaba.

- Bueno, no se puede decir que preparar una taza de café es cocinar. – Tomoyo le sonrió. - Pero cuando vivía con Sakura en Paris a ambas nos toco aprender un poco de todo.

- Ya veo. – dijo Eriol mientras volvía a tomar de su café. El silencio entre ellos se extendió un poco más y Eriol suspiro profundamente. - Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol mientras esperaba que Tomoyo lo mirara. Cuando tuvo su mirada atrapada continúo. – Quiero disculparme contigo por lo sucedido hace unos días. - Cuando vio que Tomoyo iba a hablar le dijo. – No espera, déjame terminar. He tenido toda la semana para recapacitar sobre lo sucedido y no tienes idea de cuanto lo lamento. - En los ojos de Eriol se reflejaba un profundo arrepentimiento y a Tomoyo no le quedo más perdonarlo. – No debí haber reaccionado de esa manera contigo. Lo siento Tomoyo. Me perdonas?

Tomoyo lo miro unos segundos y le dijo. - Con una condición. – Eriol la miro de manera aprensiva. – Debes decirme que es lo que te esta molestando, habla conmigo.

- Sabes que no quiero hablar al respecto. – dijo Eriol mientras comenzaba a levantarse del sillón.

Pero Tomoyo fue más rápida que él y lo tomo del brazo con fuerza obligándolo a quedarse donde estaba. - Por favor Eriol, estoy preocupada por ti. Todos los días te veo un poco más decaído y esto no puede hacerte bien.

Eriol vio la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de Tomoyo y no le quedo más que ceder. - Que quieres que te diga Tomoyo. – Tomoyo no respondió nada dejándolo continuar solo. Eriol suspiro. – Cuando estábamos en la biblioteca y me dijiste que no era mi culpa, diste justo en el clavo. Pero verás, no puedo dejar de pensar que soy responsable por la vida de esos hombres, era mi responsabilidad velar por su seguridad.

- Pero tú hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance.

- No es cierto. – dijo Eriol mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello. – Hay tantas cosas que pude haber hecho de manera diferente, pude haber autorizado una excavación de cielo abierto, para evitar que los hombres tuvieran que ir bajo tierra, pudieron haber más medidas de seguridad en la mina. Pude…

- Eriol debes entender que no tenemos control sobre los accidentes, esas cosas pasan y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo. – Tomoyo apretó su brazo con fuerza. - No puedes vivir culpándote. - Eriol no respondió nada. – Hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance. Viajaste hasta allá cuando ocurrió el accidente, hablaste con los familiares, te encargaste personalmente de la labor de rescate, velaste para que ha aquellas familias no les faltara nada…

- Eso es lo peor. – dijo Eriol mientras miraba intensamente a Tomoyo. – Si por velar, hablas de tratar de llenar el vacío de un ser querido muerto con una suma de dinero, eso es lo que hice.

- Pero que más podías hacer…

- Me siento avergonzado de mis actos, hice exactamente lo que mi padre hizo conmigo. - Tomoyo se quedo en silencio y lo insto a continuar. – Cuando mi madre murió, apenas era un adolescente quien se encontró con la necesidad de convertirse en hombre de un día para otro. Me había quedado solo y mi padre apenas supo sobre la muerte de mi madre opto por deshacerse de mí heredándome en vida. Tuve que luchar mucho y trabajar muy duro, pero me prometí a mi mismo no darle el gusto a mi padre de verme vencido.

Tomoyo sentía como se le aguaban los ojos mientras frente a ella ya no estaba el hombre, sino el adolescente que había sufrido la perdida de su madre y el rechazo de padre. Por unos segundos Tomoyo pudo compartir el dolor que debió haber sufrido Eriol durante todo ese tiempo y su corazón comenzaba a doler por él. – Eriol cuanto lo siento. – dijo Tomoyo mientras lo abrazaba y dejaba que las lagrimas inundaran sus mejillas.

Esta vez Eriol no rechazo el abrazo pero tampoco lo devolvió. - Con esas familias hice exactamente lo que mi padre hizo conmigo. – dijo Eriol calmadamente. - Soy justo como él

- No es cierto Eriol.- dijo Tomoyo con vehemencia. – Tú no eres como tú padre. - Tomoyo se separo de él y lo tomo con ambas manos del rostro. - Escúchame tú no eres como tu padre, tu te preocupas por las personas y sus sentimientos, sino no hubieras viajado hasta Inglaterra para ayudar… Se que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos y no se puede decir que nuestra relación ha sido lo máximo, pero lo que si puedo decir es que eres un hombre con un gran corazón y jamás, jamás me oyes, debes compararte con tu padre, tú eres mejor persona que él y a mi me gustas tal y como eres.

Por unos segundos ambos permanecieron en silencio sin decir nada. Hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se apodero de los labios de Eriol. Ambos entendían lo que había sucedido pero Eriol opto por dejar que la corriente siguiera su curso. - Muchas gracias Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol mientras tomaba entre sus manos las manos de Tomoyo que aún sostenían su rostro. Eriol llevo cada una de esas manos a su boca y les dio un beso. – Tus palabras han sido de gran ayuda. Gracias.

- De nada. - dijo Tomoyo quedamente aún no podía creer lo que había aceptado en voz alta.

Eriol lentamente retiro las tasas de café que habían olvidado a lado de ellos y las coloco en el piso, luego de lo cual se levanto y le ofreció una mano a Tomoyo. - Creo que es momento de retirarnos a descansar.

Tomoyo tomo su mano y le dijo. - Si tienes razón. - Ambos salieron del despacho en silencio y Eriol guió a Tomoyo a través de la casa.

Una vez en la cúspide de la escalera Tomoyo se dispuso a dirigirse a su cuarto pero se vio detenida por la mano de Eriol que aun sostenía su mano. Tomoyo miro sus manos agarradas y luego a Eriol a los ojos. – Tomoyo déjame acompañarte a tu cuarto. - Pánico comenzó a apoderarse de Tomoyo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Eriol le dijo. - No va a pasar nada, lo prometo. Solamente no quiero pasar esta noche solo.

Tomoyo comprendía la necesidad de Eriol de tener compañía por lo que lo dejo entrar a su cuarto. Una vez dentro Tomoyo busco un par de pijamas y se metió al baño a cambiarse, para cuando salio Eriol ya estaba dormido en la cama solamente se había quitado el saco y los zapatos.

Tomoyo camino sigilosamente hasta el otro lado de la cama y se acostó debajo de las cobijas con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, Eriol se veía muy cansado y necesitaba el sueño.

Para cuando Tomoyo termino de acomodarse dándole la espalda a Eriol, ella sintió como las manos de él la rodeaban por la espalda. Por unos segundos se quedo paralizada pero luego se relajo. - Buenas noches Eriol.

- Buenas noches Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol mientras le daba un ligero beso en el cuello y dejaba que el sueño se apoderara de él.

Tomoyo opto por relajarse y dejar que el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Eriol la abrazara y la acompañara a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Eriol se despertó con una sensación de tranquilidad. Se giro a un lado tratando de ubicar a Tomoyo pero se percato que ya no estaba en cama con él. Por unos segundos se quedo quieto mirando a la nada, analizando lo sucedido la noche anterior, hablar con Tomoyo lo había ayudado, sentía como si un gran peso se hubiera levantado de sus hombros y que decir de la pequeña revelación que había hecho Tomoyo. 

Una satisfacción muy grande se apodero de él, cada vez estaba más cerca que llegar a la meta, al menos Tomoyo ya había confesado en voz alta que le gustaba. Aunque no era que sus acciones no hablaran por ella, pero era mucho mejor escucharlo de su boca.

Con un nuevo ánimo Eriol se levanto de la cama, miro el reloj en la mesita de noche, eran casi la una de la tarde. Vaya que le había hecho falta dormir. Recogió sus pertenencias y emprendió camino a su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse.

Para cuando bajo a almorzar eran más de la una de la tarde, pregunto a una de las sirvientas por el paradero de Tomoyo y fue notificado que ella se encontraba en el salón de baile.

Eriol había precisado a su agente de bienes raíces que necesitaba una casa que tuviera un amplio salón de baile. Por suerte esta lo tenía. El salón tenía la amplitud de tres cuartos juntos y sus amplias puertas ventanales daban al patio que tenía vista al océano. Todas las paredes estaban recubiertas de espejos y era perfecto para que Tomoyo pudiera practicar.

Eriol en vez de optar por entrar al salón por la puerta interna, decidió mejor mirar lo que estaba haciendo Tomoyo antes de interrumpirla. Salio por las puertas francesas que daban al patio y camino lentamente hasta que alcanzo la primera puerta que daba al salón.

Una vez en el umbral se dejo envolver por la música y la imagen frente a él. Tomoyo estaba en el centro del salón, al parecer practicando unos pasos de baile al ritmo de un suave Vals. Por unos segundos Eriol se quedo admirando la imagen de Tomoyo quien estaba vestida con body negro manga corta que era acompañado por unas largas medias negras y una pequeña faldita verde limón. Tomoyo llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola y al parecer estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacia porque mantenía una mirada seria. Tal vez estaba practicando algún paso que pensaba dar en una de sus clases fue lo que pensó Eriol.

Luego de un rato Eriol observo a Tomoyo detenerse y mirar al piso preocupada. Luego la miro levantar su cabeza con una nueva resolución, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a contar hasta que dio el primer paso nuevamente al compás de la música.

Eriol vio la oportunidad frente a él y quien era el para rechazarla. Se acerco a Tomoyo rápidamente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la tomo con una mano por la cintura y con la otra por la mano y siguió con el paso que ella estaba llevando.

Por unos segundos Tomoyo se sorprendió pero luego le sonrió y permitió que Eriol guiara el baile. Hacia mucho que no bailaba con ella y se deleito al sentirla nuevamente en sus brazos de esta forma. Sus cuerpos moviéndose al unísono, el calor de sus cuerpos mientras aumentaba la velocidad del baile, aquella sonrisa cómplice que compartía con Tomoyo quien encontraba divertido que estuvieran bailando tan rápido, el reto en los ojos de ella demostrándole que hiciera lo que él hiciera ella siempre podría mantenerle el paso.

Al aproximarse los últimos acordes de la música Eriol desacelero el paso un los llevo a un alto con una última vuelta, luego de lo cual Eriol le hizo una reverencia a Tomoyo que ella igualo.

- Veo que no has perdido el toque. – dijo Tomoyo divertida.

- Jamás querida. – dijo Eriol con su mejor sonrisa encantadora.

Tomoyo miro con agrado que el antiguo Eriol estaba de vuelta y le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. - Tú no cambias… Pero dime a que debo el honor.

Eriol tomo la mano de Tomoyo y la coloco en su brazo logrando así que Tomoyo lo siguiera hasta la puerta. – Me preguntaba si me harías el honor de acompañarme a almorzar.

- Me alegra que preguntes porque estoy muerta de hambre. – dijo Tomoyo mientras salían del salón y caminaban hasta el comedor.

Caminaron el resto del camino en un agradable silencia y se sentaron en la mesa, una vez servida la comida compartieron una charla amena, hasta que Eriol pregunto. – Tomoyo, hace un momento en el salón, estabas practicando un paso nuevo que enseñaras en la clase.

- Es que no te he contado. – comenzó a decir Tomoyo emocionada. - Me inscribí con Yue en un concurso de baile. – Tomoyo estaba tan entretenida en su plato de comida que no pudo ver como la expresión en el rostro de Eriol cambiaba. - Las chicas me dieron la idea y me pareció fantástica. Debo admitir que nunca he concursado en nada así, pero no creo que sea más difícil que realizar un solo en medio de un teatro lleno a toda su capacidad. - Tomoyo tomo un poco de agua para poder continuar. - Y bueno, Yue es un excelente bailarín y acepto ayudarme, aunque no hemos podido practicar, porque ellos tienen el estreno de la próxima obra muy cerca, pero Souma y Mitzi me han estado ayudando con el montaje de las coreografías y hasta hora creo que nos ha ido bien.

- Y hay una razón especial por la cual te inscribiste en este concurso. – Pregunto Eriol en su tono más calmado.

Tomoyo se quedo en seco unos segundos. Que podía hacer más que decir la verdad. - El primer premio es dinero en efectivo.

- Ah! – dijo Eriol sin decir más nada dejando que el silencio se extendiera hasta que Tomoyo ya no lo soporto.

- Sí llego ha ganar, pensaba comprarte una de mis propiedades de vuelta. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba a Eriol con algo de aprensión. Porque tenía que haber abierto la boca, no se podía haber quedado callada. _No_. Tenía que ir por allí contándole a todo el mundo lo emocionada que estaba por el concurso. Pero igual de una forma u otra Eriol se iba a enterar y mejor que fuera por ella. – Eriol debes entenderme hasta que no recupere mis propiedades no me voy a sentir tranquila.

- Sabes muy bien lo que quiero Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol seriamente. - Y no te verías involucrada en estas peripecias si simplemente lo aceptaras. Además no se cual es la urgencia, si nuestro contrato estipula que al cabo del año todo regresara a tú nombre.

- Pero igual no me siento a gusto viviendo de tu caridad. - dijo Tomoyo con mucha energía.

Eriol dejo los cubiertos en la mesa, se levanto lentamente y mientras le daba su mirada más gélida a Tomoyo le dijo. - Jamás mis atenciones hacia ti han sido por caridad. Espero que lo mantengas en mente Tomoyo. - Y sin más Eriol se retiro del lugar dejando a Tomoyo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

**Dos semanas después**

Las dos semanas que prosiguieron a la boda de Sakura y Shaoran pasaron sin mayor revuelo en la vida de Tomoyo. Su vida había seguido su rutina habitual, la cual seguía incluyendo evitar a Eriol, luego de la discusión que habían tenido en el almuerzo. Actividad que se había hecho bastante fácil porque Eriol tampoco moría por verla, aún continuaba molesto con ella, cosa que Tomoyo no entendía, pero tampoco quería averiguar.

Una de las pocas veces que hablo con Eriol en esas dos semanas, fue la vez que le notifico que tenía unas negociaciones que atender en Hong Kong y que estaría de viaje una semana. Eriol había regresado hacia dos días y las cosas seguían iguales.

Tomoyo se repetía una y otra vez que por ella bien. Pero la punzada dolorosa que daba su corazón cada vez que veía a Eriol de lejos, era testigo de lo contrarío. Pero se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer y por eso durante esas dos semanas había practicado al máximo.

Todos sus amigos la estaban ayudando a cumplir su meta de ganar el concurso, hasta su madre se había animado con la noticia de que su hija estaría participando en un concurso. Le daba mucho gusto que Tomoyo se estuviera concentrando en otras actividades fuera de la escuela. Claro que Tomoyo le aseguro a su madre que se había inscrito por diversión y no porque tenía en mente pagarle a Eriol parte de su deuda con él.

Todo para Tomoyo continuaba bien en lo que cabía, hasta que aquella noche recibió una llamada que lo cambio todo.

Un zumbido molesto estaba obligando a Tomoyo a salir de su sueño reparador. Había estado todo el día practicando y se encontraba muy cansada, pero lamentablemente ese zumbido molesto no dejaba de molestar.

Después de unos segundos de estar renegando de su suerte, se percato que el zumbido no era otra cosa que su celular repicando una y otra vez sin parar. Tomoyo se sentó en la cama y tomo el celular rápidamente. – Aquí Tomoyo… - Tomoyo inmediatamente reconoció la voz urgida que le hablaba del otro lado. - Calma, no entiendo nada de lo que… - Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Tomoyo y un frío intenso se apodero de su cuerpo. – Que! Voy para allá inmediatamente. - Tomoyo cortó la comunicación y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Salto de la cama de golpe y mientras corría a su armario iba quitándose la ropa de dormir, se puso lo primero que encontró una falda crema hasta la rodilla y suéter de tiras blanco, miro el reloj eran poco más de la una de la mañana. A quien podía llamar a esa hora para que la llevara a donde su madre. Por un momento dudo pero no le quedo más que optar por pedirle ayuda a Eriol. No creía que en el estado de nervios en que se encontraba pudiera manejar, además que muy en el fondo no quería estar sola.

Tomo su cartera, una chaqueta y salio de su cuarto rápidamente. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Eriol y toco en repetidas ocasiones hasta que un Eriol algo desorientado abrió la puerta. Por unos segundos Eriol se quedo contrariado por la presencia de Tomoyo, pero al ver la ansiedad en el rostro de Tomoyo le pregunto preocupado. - Que sucede?

- Me acaban de llamar de la casa de mi madre. – dijo Tomoyo rápidamente. - Parece que se puso muy mal, el doctor ya esta con ella y ya pidieron una ambulancia, pero estoy por ir para allá y me preguntaba si…

- Dame dos minutos para vestirme. – dijo Eriol mientras dejaba la puerta abierta y caminaba con paso decidido hasta su armario, saco un par de cosas y entro al baño. Al minuto salio vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa manga larga celeste remangada hasta los codos. Eriol tomo su cartera de la mesa de noche, su celular y las llaves del carro. Tomoyo se había quedado parada en la puerta todo el tiempo, se veía un poco pálida, pero estaba calmada. Eriol la tomo por el codo y le dijo. – Será mejor que nos apuremos.

El tiempo que tardaron en llegar a la casa de Sonomi, le pareció una eternidad a Tomoyo, aunque habían sido unos meros quince minutos. Todo gracias a que Eriol realizo el trayecto en la mitad del tiempo habitual porque iba manejando como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al llegar Tomoyo se bajo rápidamente y se encontró en la entrada de la casa con la Señora Kuizo quien era la nueva enfermera del turno nocturno. Eriol la siguió de cerca. Tomoyo tomo con ambas manos a la señora y le pregunto. – Que paso?

- Ay Señora! – dijo la señora Kuizo entre lagrimas. – Luego de cenar la señora se tomo sus medicinas como siempre y luego me quede un rato platicando con ella. Cuando vi que se estaba durmiendo me retire. Seguí con mi rutina habitual y cada hora entre a chequearla, pero hace una hora cuando entre la señora Sonomi estaba teniendo problemas para respirar y sus signos vitales eran inestables. – La señora Kuizo se detuvo unos segundos a tomar aire. - Cuando le dije que la iba a llamar usted, me detuvo y me pidió que llamara primero al doctor. - La señora Kuizo vio a Tomoyo con tristeza. – Señora, de verdad creo que su madre no quería preocuparla, por lo que esperamos a que el doctor llegara y el me dijo que era mejor que usted fuera notificada y fue cuando la llame.

Tomoyo no sabía que decir, como reaccionar, que podía hacer en ese caso. Por unos segundos se quedo pasmada en el tiempo dejándose embriagar lo la seriedad del asunto. Lo primero que pensó era que debía mantener la calma, no podía ver a su mamá alterada, por lo que se calmo y dijo quedamente. – Quiero verla? - Con lo que camino con paso seguro como hasta la mitad de la sala donde se quedo paralizada.

Eriol coloco una mano en su hombro y le dijo. – Debes estar calmada Tomoyo. Yo estoy aquí contigo y no me voy a separar de tu lado, ya veras como las cosas mejoran, una vez hablemos con el doctor entenderemos con claridad lo que sucede.

Tomoyo respiro profundo y camino el resto de la distancia con Eriol a su lado. La imagen que recibió al entrar le partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Allí estaba su madre postrada en la cama, se veía tan pequeña e indefensa, estaba muy pálida y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos estaban remarcadas dándole una apariencia más demacrada. Jamás pensó ver a Sonomi Daidoji de esta forma, su mamá era su roca, pero ahora los papeles habían cambiado y ella debía ser la roca de su madre. Con lo que se aguanto las ganas inmensas de llorar y camino hasta a lado de su madre.

Una vez cerca tomo la mano de su madre y sentó junto a ella. - Mami, me escuchas.

Al escuchar la voz de su hija Sonomi abrió los ojos lentamente y le dio una ligera sonrisa a Tomoyo, sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. – Tomoyo, hija, me alegra verte. – dijo Sonomi con algo de dificultad. Sobre su boca tenía una mascarilla que le dificultaba hablar.

- No, no hables mamá, ya verás como te sentirás mejor cuando estemos en el hospital. – dijo Tomoyo quedamente. – Luego dirigió su mirada al doctor que estaba del otro lado de la cama y le dijo en voz baja. - La ambulancia ha tardado un poco no cree, no será mejor que la llevemos nosotros.

El Doctor Homaru se cuadro de hombros y le dijo calmadamente. – Tomoyo tú madre me pidió que cancelara la ambulancia. - Tomoyo miro al hombre como si no lo estuviera comprendiendo. – Ella firmo una orden de liberación. Desea pasar sus últimos momentos en casa.

Tomoyo miro a su madre con el corazón en la boca. - Mami, que quiere decir el doctor. - Tomoyo sabía a lo que se refería pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Sonomi respiro profundo. - Mi amor ya es hora de que me reúna con tu padre.

Tomoyo ya no podía seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y las mismas comenzaron a fluir libremente. – Mami no digas eso, tu vas a estar con nosotros mucho tiempo más.

Sonomi le dirigió otra sonrisa cálida a su hija y le dijo. – Sabes que no es así Tomoyo y debes aceptarlo. – Sonomi tocio un par de veces y tomo otra respiración profunda.

- Tienes que dejar que te lleve al hospital. – dijo Tomoyo decidía, no podía permitir que su madre se fuera sin luchar.

Y como si su madre le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento le dijo. – Tomoyo ya he luchado lo suficiente y quiero descansar y no hay lugar mejor que estar rodeada de las cosas que me son queridas.

Su corazón se contrajo con fuerza y una nueva ola de lágrimas ataco a Tomoyo. - Pero me voy a quedar sola.

- Eso no es cierto. – dijo Sonomi con un poco más de dificultad. - Eriol esta contigo y se que te quiere mucho y va a cuidar de ti.

Con esto una ola de culpa se apodero de Tomoyo, no podía permitir que su madre siguiera viviendo una mentira. El dolor que apretaba su pecho era demasiado, tenía que decir la verdad. – Mami mi matrimonio con Eriol es un matrimonio…

- Arreglado. Lo sé. – dijo Sonomi tranquilamente, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a Tomoyo. - Eriol me lo contó todo el día que vino a pedir tu mano. Debo confesar que al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero luego recordé que tu padre y yo éramos justamente iguales a ustedes, agua y aceite, por lo que le di mi bendición. – dijo Sonomi mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Sonomi respiro profundo dos veces tratando de calmarse pero no pudo. – Mira y yo que me prometí que no iba a llorar. – dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Tomoyo. - Se que estas en buenas manos hija y por eso me quedo tranquila.

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. - Todo este tiempo lo sabías. – dijo Tomoyo más para sí que cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Eriol.

- Te dije que no podía casarme contigo sin antes pedir tu mano a tu madre. – dijo Eriol entrando por primera vez en la conversación. Eriol se acerco a la cama y tomo la mano libre de Sonomi. - Puedes estar segura que cuidare de ella. – Eriol apretó su mano. - No te preocupes.

- Gracias Eriol. – dijo Sonomi mientras le sonreía a su yerno, una última vez Eriol apretó su mano y se retiro al lugar que había ocupado anteriormente detrás de Tomoyo. - Saben de que es lo único que me arrepiento. – dijo Sonomi mientras miraba a Tomoyo tiernamente. - Que nunca voy a poder conocer a mis nietos.

Ese último comentario regreso a Tomoyo a la realidad, tenía que intentar lo que fuera por su madre. – Claro que si los vas a conocer mami, tienes que dejar que te lleve al hospital.

Sonomi negó con la cabeza y dijo detenidamente. – Ya estoy cansada Tomoyo… quiero descansar.

El doctor se acerco a Sonomi para chequearle los signos vitales, los números en el monitor que estaba vigilando sus signos vitales estaban comenzando a caer drásticamente.

La respiración de Sonomi comenzó a agitarse rápidamente. – Mamá, por favor te lo ruego, déjame llevarte al hospital. – dijo Tomoyo llorando en un último intento por convencer a su madre pero esta ya no la escuchaba, los ruidos que emitían los aparatos eran más intensos y el doctor le estaba inyectando una medicina a Sonomi. Tomoyo miro al doctor y le pregunto bruscamente. - Eso para que es?

Sin mirarla el doctor le dijo. – Es para ayudarla con los dolores. – Luego el doctor la miro a los ojos y le dijo. - Tomoyo el cáncer de tu madre hizo metástasis, sus órganos están dejando de funcionar, ya no hay nada que hacer.

Tomoyo apretó la mano de su madre con fuerza y miro al doctor con rabia. – Porque no me habían avisado?

- Tu madre me solicito que no te dijera nada hasta que fuera el momento. – dijo el doctor tranquilamente. - Lo siento Tomoyo, pero ella no quería que vivieras preocupada por ella.

Pero para Tomoyo eso no era excusa, le habían arrebatado la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con su madre. Sonomi apretó la mano de Tomoyo nuevamente y Tomoyo bajo su mirada hacia ella. - Mi amor, no debes culpar a nadie por esto. – dijo Sonomi mientras un ataque de tos se apoderaba de su cuerpo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmada continuo.- Debes entender que esta fue mi decisión.

- Y que hay sobre lo que yo pienso. – dijo Tomoyo dolida, sabía que era egoísta de su parte, pero todo dentro de ella dolía y mucho.

- Lo siento mi amor. – dijo Sonomi una última vez.

- Mami no me dejes. – dijo Tomoyo mientras rompía en llanto y abrazaba a su madre. Tomoyo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su madre tratando de respirar por ella, pero lo único que escuchaba era como la respiración de su madre se hacia cada vez más difícil y poco a poco se reducía en intensidad hasta que se detuvo. Tomoyo se sentó de golpe y vio el cuerpo de su madre unos segundos, se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba pasando, en eso se escucha como el monitor daba el pitido que indicaba que otra vida había abandonado su lugar en la tierra. Tomoyo miro todo como en cámara lenta, estuvo mirando la línea recta sin vida del monitor unos segundos y luego miro al doctor. - No piensa hacer nada. – dijo Tomoyo seriamente.

- Tomoyo, tu madre firmo una orden de no resucitar… No puedo hacer nada. – dijo el doctor lleno de dolor, por muchos años el había atendido a Sonomi y se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Tomoyo miro el cuerpo de su madre una vez más, quería… quería hacer tantas cosas, quería llorar hasta que ya no le quedaran lagrimas, quería gritar, quería golpear las paredes pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue sacudir el cuerpo de su madre para que reaccionara. – Mami. – dijo Tomoyo tratando de obtener su atención, la sacudió una vez más con un poco más de fuerza. – Mamá.

El doctor miro con preocupación a Eriol y este supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer. Eriol camino hasta Tomoyo, la tomo por la cintura y la levanto de la cama.

- Suéltame Eriol! – dijo Tomoyo mientras pataleaba y trataba de golpearlo. – Suéltame, déjame en paz! – Tomoyo trato todo lo que se le ocurría pero no lograba que Eriol la soltara.

Eriol casi arrastro a Tomoyo hasta una de las esquinas del cuarto donde la aprisiono contra la pared. Tomoyo trataba todo lo que se le ocurría para que la dejara tranquila pero Eriol seguía allí, pataleo, lo golpeo, le grito cosas horribles, pero Eriol solo seguía allí abrazándola sin decir nada. Toda la ira y el dolor que Tomoyo sentía se habían desbocado contra Eriol. Y el solo seguía abrazándola.

Pero luego entre tanta confusión y dolor Tomoyo escucho claramente como apagaban el monitor de su madre y el silencio que embargo a la habitación fue avasallador, Tomoyo se quedo quieta unos segundos y escucho claramente como el doctor decía. - Hora de la muerte 2:03 de la mañana. - Con lo cual Tomoyo vio como el doctor cubría a su madre con una sabana.

Y fue justo en ese segundo, que Tomoyo se percato de cuan sola en el mundo se encontraba ahora. Y ya no lo soporto más, un dolor más intenso que antes se apodero de ella, era tan fuerte que casi no la dejaba respirar, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Parte de su subconsciente registraba que Eriol le estaba dando palabras de aliento pero no podía procesar que era. El dolor dio paso a más lagrimas y Tomoyo se agarró con fuerza de al camisa de Eriol, mientras comenzaba a llorar sin control.

Los sollozos eran tan fuertes que Tomoyo sentía que se ahogaba. – Ahora me quede sola. – dijo Tomoyo entre lagrimas mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer arrodillado en el piso.

Eriol la siguió y una vez allí la sentó en su regazo, le partía el corazón verla así. Y mientras la abrazaba con fuerza le dijo. - Jamás estarás sola Tomoyo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

Eriol dijo esas palabras con tal intensidad y veracidad en el tono de su voz que paralizaron los pensamientos de Tomoyo unos segundos y no le quedo más que aferrarse a ellas con fuerza, porque, que más le quedaba. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Tomoyo no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando en los brazos de Eriol, se sentía cansada y abatida por el dolor. Eriol se había convertido en su lazo con la realidad, era el ancla que la mantenía en tierra. Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, Tomoyo se levanto como pudo seguida de cerca por Eriol, quien la ayudo a mantener el equilibrio cuando trastabillo los primeros pasos, luego de lo cual se acerco a la cama donde estaba su madre.

Tomoyo retiro la sabana que cubría su rostro, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acostó junto a su madre.

Eriol comprendió que ese era el adiós de Tomoyo por lo que se quedo a cierta distancia de la cama solo observando a Tomoyo abrazar a su madre mientras gruesas lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Tomoyo estaba devastada tanto emocional como físicamente, Eriol no podía evitar preocuparse por ella y la situación le traía tantos recuerdos dolorosos. Peder a un familiar nunca es fácil y menos a una madre.

Eriol decidió darle su tiempo a Tomoyo, por lo que se dirigió donde estaban el doctor Homaru y la enfermera Kuizo. Eriol se acerco al doctor quien estaba tratando de consolar a la enfermera que no paraba de llorar. Converso con le doctor unos momentos, este firmaría el acta de defunción, por lo que solo quedaba arreglar las honras fúnebres de Sonomi.

Eriol salio de la habitación y comenzó a realizar diversas llamadas, contactando a su staff para que iniciaran los preparativos de todo. Al terminar de hablar, Eriol regreso a la habitación y camino hasta Tomoyo quien no se había movido de donde estaba.

Tomoyo sintió la presencia de Eriol y sin moverse de donde estaba le dijo. – Creo que debería levantarme a iniciar los preparativos del funeral.

- No tienes que preocuparte por nada. – dijo Eriol mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro a Tomoyo. - Me estoy encargando de todo tu solo descansa.

- Gracias. – Fue la ligera respuesta de Tomoyo mientras volvía a abrazar a su madre y dejaba que una nueva ola de lágrimas inundara sus mejillas.

A los veinte minutos llegaron de la funeraria a realizar el levantamiento del cuerpo pero Tomoyo se negaba a separarse de su madre. - Ya es hora Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol mientras la separaba de Sonomi, la cargaba en brazos y la sacaba de la habitación para que no viera como se llevaban a su madre.

Eriol camino con ella en brazos hasta la cocina donde la deposito en una de las sillas. La señora Kuizo había preparado té para todos y una taza esperaba a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo no creía poder pasar ni un solo trago de té. Por lo que ni siquiera intento tomarlo.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo intensamente, estaba pálida, tenía ojeras y los ojos muy rojos de tanto llorar, era como si le hubieran drenado la energía, pero había decisiones que tomar. - Tomoyo tienes alguna instrucción especial que dar para el entierro de tu madre.

- Es gracioso sabes. – dijo Tomoyo recordando. – Una vez hablamos de eso y me dijo que le gustaría que su entierro fuera en un día soleado, que solo invitara a sus amigos más cercanos y que no me olvidara de ponerle el vestido rojo vino que era su favorito y solo usaba en ocasiones especiales. – Y con esta última frase Tomoyo rompió a llorar de nuevo y entre sollozos dijo. – También me dijo que le gustaría que la enterrara junto a papá.

Eriol miro a la señora Kuizo que había empezado a llorar también y le pidió que lo ayudara a localizar el traje rojo vino que era el favorito de Sonomi.

El resto de las horas pasaron entre papeleos, permisos que solicitar, documentos que firmar y demás. Habían regresado a la casa de Sonomi en las primeras horas de la mañana, Tomoyo había insistido en acompañarlo a la funeraria a arreglar todo. Pero había que continuar con los arreglos y habían listas de invitados que hacer.

Luego de varios intentos Eriol logro concentrar a Tomoyo lo suficiente para que hiciera una lista con los nombres de los amigos y familiares que debían ser notificados e invitados al funeral y al entierro.

Tomoyo había decidido que todo se hiciera el mismo día, en la mañana sería el velorio de cuerpo presente de Sonomi en la capilla de la funeraria, al medio día sería la misa y en la tarde seria el entierro. Luego del cual habría una pequeña recepción en casa de su madre. No había razón para esperar más tiempo.

Luego de que Eriol entrego la lista al staff no se hicieron esperar las llamadas. Por suerte una de las primeras personas en llegar a la casa fue Souma acompañada por una señor Mitzi que no paraba de llorar. Las tres estuvieron abrazadas un rato y Eriol sintió que podía dejar a Tomoyo unos momentos en buenas manos. Ninguno de los dos había dormido y tampoco habían desayunado por lo que Eriol mando a pedir comida y ordeno a uno de los miembros de su staff, que les compraran ropa a ambos para asistir al velorio.

A los veinte minutos ya estaba la comida servida y a la hora ya estaba la ropa en casa. Tomoyo no quiso probar bocado pero por insistencia de Souma comió una tostada y tomo un poco de té. Luego de lo cual Souma la arrastro hasta su cuarto para que se alistara.

El resto del día pasó como una película para Tomoyo. Estaba en tal estado, que ya ni lágrimas le quedaban para seguir llorando a su madre. Simple y sencillamente no se sentía con fuerzas y dejo que Eriol la guiara de aquí para allá y de allá para acá.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo de reojo, estaba realmente preocupado por ella, llevaba todo el día sintiendo que estaba llevando de la mano a una muñeca sin vida. Tomoyo casi ni hablaba y la sentía como ida. Y ahora allí estaba sentada en el sillón sin decir palabra mientras el trataba mantener el hilo de la conversación y vigilar a Tomoyo.

De repente vio que Tomoyo trato de levantarse del puesto y no pudo. Eriol se le acerco rápidamente. – Tomoyo estas bien? - Le pregunto Eriol preocupado.

Tomoyo se agarro la cabeza y le dijo. – No me siento bien. - Tomoyo sintió como Eriol la agarro por los brazos y la levantó del asiento, ella siguió el movimiento pero sus piernas ya no la soportaban y de repente todo se le hizo un vació negro que la separo de la dolorosa realidad.

Por suerte Eriol logro reaccionar a tiempo y levanto a Tomoyo en brazos evitando que se golpeara. Souma al ver lo sucedido vino corriendo a su lado y lo guió hasta la habitación de Tomoyo. Una vez allí, deposito a Tomoyo en la cama y comenzó a removerle cualquier cosa que pudiera incomodarla.

Mientras Souma iba a buscar al doctor, Eriol trato de hacer reaccionar a Tomoyo llamándola lentamente, por suerte ella no tardo en reaccionar. Cuando abrió los ojos trato de incorporarse pero Eriol se lo impidió. – Que paso? - Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Tomoyo.

- Te desmayaste. – dijo Eriol mientras la miraba seriamente. – Dime. Cuando fue la última vez que comiste?

Tomoyo recapitulo sus actividades del día y le dijo. - En el desayuno una tostada.

Eriol suspiro profundamente y le dijo. – Tomoyo son casi las seis de la tarde no puedes pasar doce horas sin comer y pensar que estarás bien. Voy a pedir que te traigan comida. – dijo Eriol mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

- No tengo hambre. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Así te tenga que amarrar a esa cama y darte la comida como un bebé _vas_ a comer. – dijo Eriol seriamente. - No pienso permitir que te eches a morir.

Al regresar a la habitación con una bandeja de comida Eriol se encontró con Souma y el doctor. Luego de un chequeo general el doctor dictamino que el desmayo de Tomoyo había sido producto de la fatiga y le indico a Tomoyo que debía comer. Luego de lo cual se retiro.

Souma y Eriol se quedaron vigilando a Tomoyo hasta que se acabo la última migaja del plato. Luego de lo cual Tomoyo les dijo que estaba cansada y quería dormir. Por lo que la dejaron sola.

Eriol siguió realizando el rol de anfitrión con la ayuda de Souma y Mitzi, quienes conocían a los amigos de la familia. Para el final del evento Eriol se coloco en la puerta para despedir a los invitados y agradecer su compañía.

Cuando el último invitado se hubo retirado, Souma le dijo que ella vigilaría la limpieza del lugar y que llevara a Tomoyo a casa. Eriol le agradeció la ayuda y se dispuso despertar a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se negaba a levantarse por lo que a Eriol no le quedo más que llevarla en brazos hasta el carro. Todo el camino Tomoyo estuvo aferrado a él como si se tratara de un salvavidas. Cuando llegaron a casa el chofer abrió la puerta del carro Eriol salio primero y luego de mucha insistencia logro que Tomoyo saliera del carro con su ayuda. Una vez de pie fuera del carro, Eriol la cargo en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación.

Eriol dejo a Tomoyo bien acurrucada en su cama y se dirigió a su cuarto a darse un baño. Había sido un día muy largo y casi no había dormido. Todo había pasado tan rápido que hasta era difícil aceptar la muerte de Sonomi.

Y que decir de Tomoyo, durante los próximos días tendría que vigilarla de cerca, estaba preocupado por lo que Tomoyo pudiera hacer.

Luego de la tan necesitada larga ducha, Eriol se coloco unos pantalones largos de dormir y una camiseta, la noche era fresca, por lo que decidió dormir con las puertas del balcón abiertas.

Eriol se mantuvo despierto un largo rato mirando el techo hasta que vio una sombra extraña en el mismo y fue como se percato de la figura de la mujer que estaba de pie en el umbral de su puerta. Era Tomoyo, quien solo vestía con un ligero camisón de algodón que le llegaba hasta los pies, era muy sencillo y conservador, pero debido a la luz de la luna que entraba por la puerta, Eriol podía ver perfectamente a través del mismo. Cada una de las curvas de Tomoyo estaban perfectamente delineadas para su deleite.

Un sudor frío se apodero de la frente de Eriol y tuvo que quitar la mirada para que aquella imagen tan erótica no lo afectara. Como pudo controlo su respiración y le dijo. – Tomoyo que haces aquí?.

- No quiero estar sola. – Fue la simple respuesta que recibió, que podía decir en contra de eso.

Eriol se sentó en la cama y quito el cobertor. Tomoyo entendió el mensaje y camino hasta la cama, una vez en ella, Tomoyo se giro y lo abrazo por la cintura. Eriol no le dijo nada y solo le paso un brazo por la espalda para que pudiera usar su hombro como almohada.

Ambos estuvieron muy quietos un largo momento, hasta que Eriol sintió como Tomoyo le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Al principio Eriol creyó que era producto de su imaginación, pero desechó la idea cuando sintió la mano de Tomoyo acariciando su pecho. Eriol respiro profundo y le dijo. – Tomoyo que estas haciendo?

Tomoyo le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le dijo. – No creo que tenga que explicártelo.- dijo Tomoyo mientras descendía su mano por el pecho de Eriol. – Verdad _Eriol._

El escalofrío que placer que recorrió el cuerpo de Eriol al escuchar a Tomoyo decir su nombre de manera tan sensual no era nada correcto y menos las sensaciones que evocaba la mano de Tomoyo recorriendo su cuerpo, pero todo pensamiento de placer quedo congelado cuando Eriol sintió la mano de Tomoyo rozar aquella parte de su anatomía que en estos momentos era extremadamente sensible.

Rápidamente Eriol tomo la mano de Tomoyo por la muñeca y la llevo hasta su pecho. – Tomoyo, se lo que quieres hacer pero esta no es la forma. – dijo Eriol tranquilamente.

- Quiero que me hagas el amor Eriol. – dijo Tomoyo mientras continuaba besando su cuello.

Eriol respiro profundo, cuanto tiempo había deseado escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Tomoyo pero esta no era la forma. - Tomoyo no puedes esperar que un pasajero momento de placer te ayude, debes lidiar con el dolor no tratar de escapar de él.

Tomoyo continúo besándolo en el cuello y la quijada. – Por favor Eriol, ayúdame a olvidar. Por favor. - Con lo cual Tomoyo se movió sobre Eriol quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Eriol tomo a Tomoyo por lo hombros y la separo de él. – Esta no es la manera Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol mientras trataba de sentarse.

Tomoyo hizo un movimiento de meneo sobre Eriol. Logrando que este inhalara profundamente para controlarse. Tomoyo le sonrió y le dijo. – Acaso no me deseas Eriol? Creo que tu cuerpo habla mucho más claro y alto que tus palabras.

Eriol tomo a Tomoyo por la espalda y los giro en un movimiento fluido logrando atraparla de bajo de él. - No es que no te desee Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol mientras presionaba sus razones contra la parte más intima de ella para demostrarle su punto. – Pero debes entender que no quiero que nuestra relación empiece así. No quiero que mires al sexo como una simple excusa para escapar de tus problemas, una solución temporal no hará que el dolor desaparezco y a la final te sentirás mucho peor por haber caído tan bajo. - Eriol respiro profundo tratando de controlarse debía hacer entender a Tomoyo. - Yo estoy loco por ti Tomoyo, lo entiendes. – Al ver que Tomoyo asentía continúo. – Quiero que cuando hagamos el amor, sea porque ambos así los deseamos, porque estas dispuesta a compartir conmigo una vida juntos y _no_ porque piensas que de esa forma podrás escapar de tus problemas.

Eriol observo con detenimiento como los ojos de Tomoyo se inundaban de lagrimas y por unos segundos ella le sostuvo la mirada, pero luego la vergüenza por lo que había intentado hacer la alcanzo y ya no pudo mirarlo más a los ojos.

Eriol la tomo por la quijada y la obligo a verlo. - Tomoyo entiendo porque lo hiciste y no debes avergonzarte, pero quiero que entiendas que no es la manera. Debes llorar a tu madre todo lo que necesites, molestarte todo lo que te de la gana, odiar al mundo por un rato si quieres, pero no busques salidas fáciles a tu dolor, debes dejar que siga su curso. – Eriol relajo un poco sus brazos soltando a Tomoyo del agarre en que la tenía. – Ahora puedes ver todo negro, pero siempre hay esperanza al final y quiero que tengas presente que te guste o no estoy aquí para quedarme. - Eriol le dirigió una de sus sonrisas encantadores que Tomoyo no pudo evitar devolver, luego de lo cual lo abrazo por el cuello, dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran libremente.

- Gracias Eriol. – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Tomoyo mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella, luego de quien sabe cuanto tiempo de estar llorando. Ya mañana seria otro día y las cosas se verían con más claridad. Además de que podía de estar segura que contaba con el apoyo de Eriol hasta el final.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora** Hola de nuevo!!!

Vaya que este fue un capitulo largo llevo aproximadamente tres días escribiéndolo y al fin logre terminarlo. A decir verdad estoy de vacaciones de mi trabajo (solo 15 días) pero uno de mis propósitos era terminar el siguiente capitulo de la historia antes de regresar a trabajar y lamentablemente mañana me reintegro a mi oficina.

Tanta fue mi inspiración que salieron 36 páginas, espero que las hayan disfrutado. Tantas cosas han sucedido en estos dos capítulos que es difícil recapitular sobre el mismo.

Puedo empezar mencionando que acabe con la vida de uno de los personajes. Escribir sobre la muerte de Sonomi lo tenía planeado desde que empecé esta historia, fue bastante difícil escribir esa escena, porque en mi vida no ha sucedido un hecho que se compare a la perdida de uno de tus padres. Trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible y no es mi intención molestar ni ofender a nadie. Quería crear una escena conmovedora y la verdad no se si lo logre pero los puedo decir que mientras lo escribia anda con un dolor en el pecho muy grande.

Normalmente cuando escribo imagino la escena que deseo narrar (sonara raro lo que voy a decir) pero siempre veo la escena como si fuera una película y mientras me imaginaba todo lo que ocurrió en esa habitación no dejaba de sentirme horrible, espero que se haya entendido lo que quería trasmitir.

Bueno dejando eso atrás, hubo un par de revelaciones interesantes. Por ejemplo, al fin, al fin, al fin Tomoyo acepto en voz alta que le gusta Eriol. Un punto para nuestro caballero. Por otro lado, la revelación de que Sonomi sabía desde un principio todo, vieron como todo tiene su razón de ser, cuando escribí el capitulo de la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol mucha gente comentaba que era extraño que Sonomi estuviera tan apegada a Eriol de la nada y demás cosas. Pero lo que no sabían es que era que yo estaba muriendo por decirles que ya tenía todo planeado y Sonomi se comportaba así, porque conocía toda la verdad sobre el trato entre ellos y apoyaba a Eriol.

Bueno que más, también estuvo la boda de Sakura y por supuesto en este capitulo he dado inicio al fin de esta historia. Que mejor manera de terminar una historia que empezó con un baile que con otro baile. Allí la causa de su participación en el concurso.

El siguiente capitulo es el último lamentablemente, ya hasta me da nostalgia, pero todo llega a su fin. Dependiendo del largo del mismo veré si lo publico en dos partes. Y por supuesto que faltaría el epilogo luego del capitulo final.

Una última noticia, con el capitulo final de esta historia, estoy publicando una nueva, ya sabrán más detalles en la próxima. Pero les puedo informar que es otro E&T.

Bueno ya no las aburro más, me despido que la pasen muy bien y mucha suerte en todas sus actividades. Y por cierto me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo pasado debo decir que estaba un poco preocupada por el contenido del mismo. Gracias a todas las que dejan sus reviews.

Creo que estos capitulos generaran diversos comentarios y se les agradece por lo mismo.

**Besos y abrazos, ****mucho juicio estos carnavales.**

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	21. Un Nuevo Comienzo P 1

**Disclaimer**: Créanme que aunque este sea el último capitulo, jamás se me quitara mi trauma con las historias E&T. Por lo que estimadas CLAMP, tendrán que prestarme sus personajes por un rato más. XD

**Nota de la Autora**: Se nos llego el final y como era muy largo lo separe en dos partes. Este es la primera y para mañana domingo estoy publicando la segunda parte. No se lo pierdan. Que lo disfruten.

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_Eriol la tomo por la quijada y la obligo a verlo. - Tomoyo entiendo porque lo hiciste y no debes avergonzarte, pero quiero que entiendas que no es la manera. Debes llorar a tu madre todo lo que necesites, molestarte todo lo que te de la gana, odiar al mundo por un rato si quieres, pero no busques salidas fáciles a tu dolor, debes dejar que siga su curso. – Eriol relajo un poco sus brazos soltando a Tomoyo del agarre en que la tenía. – Ahora puedes ver todo negro, pero siempre hay esperanza al final y quiero que tengas presente que te guste o no estoy aquí para quedarme. - Eriol le dirigió una de sus sonrisas encantadores que Tomoyo no pudo evitar devolver, luego de lo cual lo abrazo por el cuello, dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran libremente._

_- Gracias Eriol. – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Tomoyo mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella, luego de quien sabe cuanto tiempo de estar llorando. Ya mañana seria otro día y las cosas se verían con más claridad. Además de que podía de estar segura que contaba con el apoyo de Eriol hasta el final._

**Capitulo Veintiuno: "****Un nuevo Comienzo"**

**Parte I**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de Sonomi y el ambiente en la casa Hiraguizawa seguía igual. Eriol estaba muy preocupado por Tomoyo, casi no comía y la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de mantenerse alejada de las demás personas que habitaban en la casa.

Eriol entendía perfectamente que Tomoyo tenía el derecho a enfrentar su dolor como mejor le pareciera. Pero tanta pasividad era asfixiante y lo hacia sentir la persona más inútil sobre la tierra. Uno solo tenía que ver a Tomoyo para saber que estaba sufriendo. Su dolor era como un ente tangible que se había apoderado de toda la casa y había afectado a todos dentro de ella.

Si tan solo Tomoyo tuviera algún tipo de reacción, pero luego de ese intento fallido de olvidar su pena por un mero deseo carnal, Tomoyo no había expresado ningún tipo de emoción. Todo era sumamente frustrante, pero que podía decirle, en varias ocasiones había intentado conversar con ella, pero luego de aquella noche donde descargo todo su dolor llorando en su hombro, Tomoyo al parecer había decidido que lo mejor era evitarlo a toda costa.

Hasta Souma y la señora Mitzi la habían venido a visitar y ni así lograban obtener respuesta. Tomoyo solo se limitaba a responder lo que le preguntaban y la mayor parte de la conversación parecía como si ella estuviera viviendo en su propio mundo. Su mirada se perdía por momentos y Eriol no hacia más que preocuparse, porque sabía que la Tomoyo que conocía y adoraba, poco a poco estaba desapareciendo.

Y hoy no era diferente, otra vez Tomoyo se encontraba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, estaba en el mismo lugar al que había acudido los dos últimos días. No hacia más que recostarse en una de las sillas que rodeaba la piscina mirando la vida pasar desde que amanecía hasta el momento en que el frío característico del otoño se hacia tan insoportable que no le quedaba más que entrar a la casa a buscar abrigo. Por suerte Rupert no se despegaba de ella ni un solo momento y le hacia compañía todo el día, era como si Rupert entendiera perfectamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Era una escena muy triste en realidad.

Eriol continúo mirando a Tomoyo por largo rato a través de las puertas francesas que daban al patio trasero. Sus emociones divididas entre darle el espacio que quería o sucumbir a sus instintos más básicos que le aclamaban que debía proteger a Tomoyo de tanto dolor.

Eriol continuo inmerso en sus pensamientos un largo rato, pero se vieron interrumpidos por una de las sirvientas de la casa.

- Disculpe, Señor Hiraguizawa. – dijo la chica con mucho cuidado, el ambiente había estado tan pesado los últimos días, que todos los empleados tenían mucho cuidado alrededor de los señores de la casa.

- Dime Haku. – dijo Eriol sin voltearse a ver a la chica.

- Hay unas personas preguntado por usted en la puerta. – dijo la chica.

Pero antes de que Eriol pudiera preguntar los nombres de las personas, una voz llorosa desde la entrada de la casa dijo en voz alta. – Eriol!

Eriol solo tuvo tiempo de girarse para recibir en sus brazos a una llorosa Sakura. - Sakura, que haces aquí. – dijo Eriol sorprendido.

- Ay Eriol! Recién nos enteramos de… de lo que había pasado, nos regresamos en el primer vuelo que encontramos. – dijo Sakura mientras se separaba de Eriol y se limpiaba la cara con el pañuelo que tenía en la mano.

Por unos segundos Eriol se tomo el tiempo de mirar a Sakura detenidamente y por la cara que traía tenía mucho tiempo de estar llorando. Tenía los ojos rojos y muy hinchados, además de que la expresión que mantenía su rostro era una de dolor. _"Si tan solo Tomoyo fuera tan expresiva como Sakura._" Pensó Eriol mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Sakura y con su otra mano secaba otra lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

Sakura dio una pequeña risa nada alegre por el gesto de Eriol. - Cuando veníamos en el avión me prometí a mi misma que una vez llegara a Japón iba a dejar de llorar, pero no ha sido posible, lo más lejos que llegue fue hasta que nos subimos al carro para venir para acá.

- Pero debes admitir que fue un gran esfuerzo mi amor. – dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba al pequeño grupo. Shaoran abrió los brazos y Sakura se abalanzo sobre él de una vez. – Sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti. - Y con esto último Shaoran beso la frente de Sakura. Luego de lo cual poso su mirada en Eriol y le extendió la mano. – Eriol como han estado.

- Como crees? – dijo Eriol mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo. - Hemos estado mejor.

- Me imagino. – dijo Shaoran con un aire de resignación. – Nuestro más sentido pésame. - Eriol solo asintió su agradecimiento. - Y como esta Tomoyo?

- Puedes verlo por ti mismo. – dijo Eriol mientras se echaba a un lado y dejaba a la pareja ver a través del cristal de la puerta. Eriol tenía la imagen grabada en su mente y no necesitaba verla de nuevo, sabía que era una escena muy triste. Tomoyo sola, acurrucada en posición fetal en la silla, con Rupert echado a sus pies con la misma expresión apagada que tenía su dueña. – Desde el entierro no ha hecho más que dormir y echarse en esa silla, si no es porque tengo a los empleados bajo estrictas órdenes de que Tomoyo velen porque coma, creo que ni se preocuparía por eso.

- Pobre Tomoyo. – dijo Sakura tristemente, mientras nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro. – Debo hablar con ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Shaoran la sostuvo por la cintura y le dio un tierno abrazo. – Pero antes, debes calmarte Sakura – dijo Shaoran mientras secaba suavemente las lagrimas de Sakura. - No puedes poner a Tomoyo más triste de lo que esta, recuerda que debes darle ánimo. Que va a pensar si te ve así…

Sakura tomo varias respiraciones ondas y se seco el resto de las lágrimas. – Tienes razón. – dijo a su esposo calmadamente. – Ya estoy bien, prometo que no voy a llorar. - Con lo que se dio la vuelta y salio por las puertas que daban al patio trasero.

- No va a hacer más que mirar a Tomoyo y echarse a llorar. La conozco como la palma de mi mano – dijo Shaoran mientras veía a su esposa caminar hasta donde su amiga. - Sabes, no ha dejado de llorar desde que su padre nos llamo al hotel a darnos la noticia.

- Llegaron bastante rápido pensé que les tomaría más tiempo regresar a Japón. – dijo Eriol mientras veían como sus esposas compartían un fuerte abrazo. - Estaban en Suiza, No?

- Estábamos hospedados en uno de los complejos vacacionales que tiene mi familia en Suiza, en esta época del año están casi vacíos por la temporada y por eso decidimos pasar la luna de miel allí, pero ya vez las vueltas que da la vida. Por ser temporada baja, fue una total odisea conseguir un vuelo directo de Suiza a Japón y nos toco hacer dos escalas antes de poder llegar. – Ambos estuvieron en silencio un largo rato, viendo el intercambio entre sus esposas, luego de lo cual Shaoran agrego. – Y hubiéramos llegado antes, si no fuera, porque la policía del Aeropuerto de Roma nos retuvo en custodia casi dos horas.

Eriol miro a su amigo extrañado y le pregunto. – Que les sucedió.

- Pensaron que tal vez yo le había hecho algún daño a Sakura, porque no dejaba de llorar y nos mantuvieron retenidos en lugares separados. Como Sakura no habla italiano, les toco buscar un traductor para que Sakura les explicara porque estaba así.

Eriol le dio una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva a su amigo y le dijo. – Ellas van a estar un largo rato así. Espero que Sakura pueda ayudar a Tomoyo, la verdad me tiene muy preocupado.

- Te entiendo Eriol. – dijo Shaoran mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo. – Ya veras que las cosas se solucionaran, ha estas cosas hay que darles su tiempo.

- Tienes toda la razón, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella. – dijo Eriol con un fuerte suspiro.

- La quieres mucho? – pregunto Shaoran tranquilamente a su amigo.

- No tienes idea cuanto. Haría lo que fuera por ella. - Eriol se paso una mano por el cabello denotando frustración con sus movimientos. - Haría lo que fuera porque recuperara la pasión y el optimismo que la caracterizan, pero con la muerte de Sonomi es como si toda la luz dentro de ella se hubiera apagado. Es como si la Tomoyo que conozco hubiera dejado de existir.

- Amigo, debes darle tiempo a todo este asunto. Tomoyo necesita tiempo para sanar y solo nos queda estar allí para darle nuestro apoyo cuando lo necesite.

- Pero ni siquiera mi apoyo desea aceptar. – dijo Eriol en tono dolido. – Lo único que hace es retraerse en si misma más y más y simplemente no quiere hablar con nadie. No desea expresar lo que siente y lo que no entiende es que de esa forma solo logra empeorar su situación. - Que podía decir Shaoran ante eso, entendía a su amigo perfectamente, su frustración era evidente y bien fundada, pero todo se resumía a que Tomoyo necesitaba tiempo para sanar por su cuenta. Por lo que no le quedo más que quedarse en silencio. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Eriol volviera a hablar y le dijo. - Que te parece si me acompañas al estudio y te pongo al corriente de todo lo sucedido.

- Me parece perfecto. - dijo Shaoran aceptando el cambio en el hilo de la conversación. - Y si de paso pudiéramos comer alguna merienda sería magnifico. - dijo Shaoran mientras comenzaba a caminar al estudio junto a Eriol. - La última vez que Sakura y yo comimos fue durante el vuelo y vinimos del aeropuerto directamente para acá.

- Daré instrucciones para que preparen algo para nosotros y para ellas. – dijo Eriol mientras cambiaba de dirección y emprendía el camino hacia la cocina.

Shaoran aprovecho el momento de silencio que se tendió sobre ellos y le dijo por último. – Eriol, no te preocupes, ya veras como todo se arreglara, luego de que Sakura hable con Tomoyo veras como mejoran las cosas. Si hay algo que admiro de Sakura, es su habilidad de empatizar con los sentimientos de los demás y si alguien puede hacer que Tomoyo exprese lo que siente esa es Sakura.

- Eso espero Shaoran. – "_No tienes idea cuanto_…"

_**

* * *

**_

Con Tomoyo

Dos días habían pasado desde el entierro de su madre y nada la hacia sentirse mejor. Todo le recordaba a ella, tantos habían sido los buenos momentos vividos... Los cumpleaños, la escuela, los concursos, las vacaciones en la playa… tantas cosas que el solo recordarlas le hacían sentir un vacío enorme en su corazón.

Pero los buenos momentos no indicaba que tampoco hayan tenido malos. También habían tenido su racha de malos momentos, pero nunca eran tan malos porque siempre habían estado las dos para enfrentarlos juntas.

Pero ahora… Pero ahora solo estaba ella, se había quedado sola. Era tanto su dolor, que simple y sencillamente se había quedado sin lagrimas, había llorado tanto aquella noche en los brazos de Eriol que simplemente se había quedado sin más lagrimas que derramar y eso la hacia sentir peor.

Su cuerpo se había quedado sin fuerzas y no sentía nada. Ni siquiera el sentir vergüenza, por la forma tan ordinaria como se le había ofrecido a Eriol, tenía cabida dentro de ella.

Lo peor de todo, era que en su mente ella entendía perfectamente que la muerte no es más que le curso natural de la vida, que tarde o temprano todos vamos a tener el mismo final, pero el problema era que su corazón no lo aceptaba y su dolor había sido tan fuerte, que simplemente había dejado de sentir.

Su padre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña, tal vez por eso en ese momento no había entendido la gravedad de lo sucedido, lo único que le habían explicado era que su papi se había ido al cielo y que siempre la estaría cuidando desde allí. Tomoyo acepto la explicación, hasta que meses después del entierro de su padre, ella le pregunto a su madre cuando su papá estaría de vuelta.

Tomoyo recuerda ese día tan claramente, jamás pudo borrar de su mente la expresión de dolor del rostro de su madre. Sonomi solo la cargo en brazos y le dijo en pocas palabras que ella no volvería a ver a su padre, pero el siempre estaría con ella aunque no lo pudiera ver. Ese día Tomoyo había comprendido la gravedad de la situación, que de ahora en adelante solo eran su mami y ella y se prometió así misma, siempre hacer lo posible porque su madre fuera feliz y no ver más nunca esa expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Por lo que Tomoyo se convirtió en una joven independiente y autosuficiente capaz de darle la cara a cualquier problema. Su madre jamás tuvo que preocuparse porque la llamaran de la escuela para quejarse del comportamiento de Tomoyo, siempre había sido una estudiante modelo, con notas que envidiar.

Tomoyo había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para evitarle a su madre cualquier dolor o preocupación, incluso había pensado rechazar la beca para estudiar en París por no separarse de su madre, si no fuera porque Sakura le hablo de sus planes a Sonomi... Recuerdos aquellos… Sonomi prácticamente la arrastro con todo y maletas al aeropuerto y la puso en el primer vuelo disponible a Paris que encontró. Sonomi a veces tenía esas salidas extrañas, que no eran más que en bien de su hija cuando ella no quería ayudarse.

Muy en el fondo, Tomoyo sabía que su madre estaba anuente de todo lo que ella se esforzaba para evitarle algún pesar. Pero por alguna extraña razón jamás lo menciono, ahora lo único que le quedaba era imaginar que su madre veía su comportamiento como una forma de lidiar con la muerte de su padre y por una parte así era. Pero aún así, Sonomi siempre había estado a su lado apoyándola en todo lo que necesitara, su madre siempre se había encargado de ella y siempre había estado allí para lo que necesitara.

Tanto tiempo Tomoyo estuvo aferrada a la idea de ser autosuficiente e independiente, que hasta ahora no se había percatado de que toda la fuerza y valentía que demostraba no era más que una fachada para el bienestar de su madre. Y ahora… Ahora qué? No había nada por lo que seguir luchando, no había nada por lo cual tenía que fingir y poner una fachada alegre cuando en verdad lo único que quería era acurrucarse en su cama y dejar la vida pasar.

Pero aunque todavía no lo aceptara, Tomoyo sabía que no podía darse por vencida, aún quedaban muchas cosas por las que luchar, sueños que cumplir, no podía rendirse, no ahora, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas, estaba realmente agotada. Tanto física, como emocional y hasta espiritualmente, estaba agotada y la muerte de su madre había sido el catalizador para darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

Pero que hacer, dejarse vencer por sus revelaciones o demostrarse a si misma de que todo su comportamiento no era una fachada y que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante.

Tomoyo estaba tratando de lidiar con la confusión dentro de su cabeza, cuando escucho una voz a lo lejos que la llamaba. Tomoyo se incorporo en la silla y se levanto enseguida al ver el rostro familiar de su amiga.

- Sakura!. – dijo Tomoyo con algo de sorpresa y alegría, mientras caminada unos pasos para encontrase con su amiga.

Sakura extendió sus brazos y le dio un muy fuerte abrazo a Tomoyo. Mientras ambas continuaban abrazadas Sakura no puedo evitar decirle con voz llorosa. - Ay Tomoyo! No tienes idea cuanto lamento lo que sucedió. – Sakura se separo de Tomoyo un poco y con su mano libre comenzó a secar las lágrimas de su rostro. - Lamento no haber podido estar aquí para su funeral, si hubiera sabido que las cosas eran tan graves no…

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa comprensiva a su amiga. – Sakura, ninguno de nosotros podría haber previsto que esto sucedería… Y dudo que a mi madre le hubiera gustado que cancelaras tu luna de miel por ella.

- Tienes razón a tía Sonomi no le hubiera gustado pero… - Una nueva ola de lagrimas ataco a Sakura y por unos segundos le costo hablar. – Pero ni siquiera me pude despedir de ella. - Sakura se paso el dorso de la mano por los ojos y seco sus lágrimas bruscamente. – Dios! Me prometí a mi misma que no lloraría más y menos enfrente de ti, pero me veo incapaz de lograrlo. – Sakura le sonrió tristemente a su amiga y le dijo. – Pero basta de hablar de mí. – Sakura pasó un brazo por la cintura de Tomoyo en un medio abrazo y le dijo. – Como has estado Tomoyo? Y quiero la verdad.

Tomoyo pasó su brazo por la cintura de Sakura y así emprendieron camino hasta el balcón ubicado al final de la terraza. – La verdad, no he estado muy bien. - dijo Tomoyo quedamente luego de unos pasos. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio dando a Tomoyo el tiempo que necesitara para poder reunir las fuerzas para hablar. – Ha sido difícil aceptar todo lo que ha sucedido y aunque me duela aceptarlo simplemente ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando. Todo este tiempo mi madre estuvo allí para ayudarme y mi único fin había sido hacerla sentir orgullosa de mí y evitarle cualquier pesar… Pero ahora solo estoy yo, y me cuesta reunir las fuerzas para continuar… Yo… Yo me siento sola… Me he quedado sola.

- Tomoyo jamás se te ocurra repetir eso. Te lo prohíbo! – dijo Sakura en tono autoritario y muy decidida. En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse Tomoyo jamás había visto a Sakura con esa mirada tan decidida. - Me tienes a mí, a mi papá, a mi hermano, esta la señora Mitzi y Souma que te quieren mucho, nuestros amigos en el teatro y hasta Eriol…

- Eriol?

- Sí, Eriol! – dijo Sakura comenzando a molestarse por las ideas de su amiga. - El esta muy preocupado por ti. Y todavía no me cabe en la cabeza, como tu dura cabeza no procesa la idea de que Eriol esta muerto por ti…. – Sakura tomo una respiración profunda y miro a su amiga, la cual mantenía en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa por la forma en que Sakura le estaba hablando. Sakura exhalo lentamente y le dijo tranquilamente - Tomoyo debes entender que todos estamos preocupados por ti… Cuando venía para acá, solo podía imaginar que debías estar echa un mar de lágrimas como yo. Pero llego y te encuentro totalmente fría y ajena a lo que sucede a tu alrededor y a lo preocupados que nos tienes a todos. - Tomoyo iba a protestar pero Sakura le lanzo un mirada de esas que dicen más que mil palabras y le dijo. - Y no trates de negar nada porque antes de llegar estuve hablando con Souma por teléfono y ahora que te veo puedo ver que su preocupación tiene fundamentos validos.

Ya habían llegado al balcón y Sakura aprovecho para separarse de Tomoyo y tomarla por las manos. - Tomoyo, por mucho que duela, debes lidiar con la idea de que tu madre se ha ido y tú sigues aquí con nosotros. Y estoy segura que nada más haría feliz a tía Sonomi que ver que su hija no se da por vencida y que opto por llevar una vida plena y no una vacía y sin sentido. - Nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a inundar lo ojos de Sakura, pero se negaba a llorar. – Tomoyo yo puedo venir aquí todos los días y arrastrarte fuera de la casa y hacer que continúes con tu vida, pero nada de eso valdría la pena si la decisión de cambiar no viene de tu persona. Tú eres la que tienes el poder de decidir que deseas hacer y la única que tiene el poder de llevarlo tan lejos como quieras… No te rindas Tomoyo, debes lidiar con tu dolor y sacarlo adelante.

Un gran nudo se alojo en la garganta de Tomoyo y por unos segundos le costo reunir el valor para mirar la cara de preocupación de su amiga. Tomoyo entendía lo que Sakura estaba tratando de indicarle, pero aún a sí no dejaba de ser difícil. - No lo entiendes. – dijo Tomoyo sin ver a Sakura.

- Claro que lo entiendo. – dijo Sakura tranquilamente. - Yo también se lo que es perder a una madre.

Ninguna de las dos menciono palabra por un largo rato. Tomoyo apoyo sus manos sobre el barandal y por unos minutos cerro sus ojos y dejo que el olor a mar y la brisa fría la abrazara y la llenara por completo. Tomoyo dejo que los segundos continuaran pasando hasta que logro reunir las fuerzas para hablar nuevamente. - No es que en mi mente no entienda todo lo que dices Sakura, entiendo perfectamente que debo seguir adelante, pero mi corazón ha recibido un golpe tan fuerte que solo dejo de sentir y no hago más que sentirme mal porque ni siquiera puede terminar de llorar a mi madre.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, no podía decirle a Tomoyo que esta era una de las tantas fases por las que debía pasar antes de estar en paz con la idea de la perdida de su madre, un corazón roto jamás puede procesar las cosas de forma analítica por más que trates de hacerlos entender. Por algo los humanos somos seres tan complejos.

Sakura respiro profundo y luego de unos minutos le dijo. – Solo quiero que entiendas Tomoyo que tarde o temprano podrás seguir adelante por tu cuenta y cuando ese momento llegue quiero que tomes las riendas de tu vida y continúes adelante. El dolor jamás deja de estar allí, él se queda con nosotros el resto de nuestras vidas, pero lo que estamos pidiéndote es que dejes de tenerte lastima y busques las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Tú eres la única que tienes el poder de hacerlo. Es lo único que quiero que recuerdes.

El silencio volvió a rodearlas, pero esta vez era un silencio más agradable. Sakura sabía que Tomoyo había entendido su punto y solo quedaba esperar. El sonido del mar golpeando contra las olas era muy relajante, pero el frío de la tarde se estaba haciendo cada vez más intenso y luego de un rato Sakura le pidió a Tomoyo que entraran a tomar el té.

Ambas entraron a la casa, seguidas de Rupert quien, una vez ellas se instalaron en la sala, se echo frente a la chimenea. Tomoyo mando a pedir que sirvieran el té y junto a este una amplia selección de entradas y boquitas les fueron servidas en la mesa de centro de la sala.

Sakura comenzó a probar un poco de todo y Tomoyo opto por solo tomar un poco de té solamente.

- Esto está delicioso Tomoyo. – dijo Sakura mientras comía un pedazo de pie de limón. - Tengo que decirle a tu cocinera que me de la receta.

- Cocinero. - Rectifico Tomoyo. - Si mal no recuerdo, es el cocinero personal de Eriol y ha estado con él desde siempre. Eriol me dijo que el hombre era cocinero en la mina, pero tenía tan buena mano para la comida, que Eriol lo contrato como su cocinero personal. - Tomoyo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Sakura. – Si logras sacarle alguna receta espero que me avises porque hasta ahora he sido incapaz de que me de alguna de sus recetas, las guarda como secreto de estado. Es bastante gracioso la verdad.

Sakura le sonrío a Tomoyo y le dijo. – Tal vez si planeamos un golpe de estado grupal nos de alguna receta. Ya sabes, la unión hace la fuerza y todo eso.

- Tienes razón. - Le respondió Tomoyo. - Pero me temo que eso ha de tener que esperar, porque esta es la hora en que comienza a preparar la cena y no le gusta que nadie lo interrumpa. - Sakura miro a Tomoyo con el seño fruncido. - Mejor no preguntes, cada maestro tiene su librito y el de mi cocinero es que no lo molesten mientras esta preparando la comida.

- Bueno esperaremos hasta después de la cena. – dijo Sakura con resignación. Con esto dicho tomo otro bocadillo de la mesa para darle una buena mordida. Sakura paso su mirada por la sala y vio algo que llamo su atención en la mesa que estaba a su izquierda. Se levanto del sofá que estaba ocupando y camino para ver que eran esos libros que habían llamado su atención y cuando abrió el primero se dio cuenta que eran álbumes de fotos de Tomoyo y su familia. Sakura agarro los cinco libros y los llevo consigo hasta la mesa de centro. Se sentó en el piso y comenzó a pasar las páginas del primer libro. - Tomoyo debes admitir que eras una bebé muy linda, tenías los cachetes del tamaño perfecto para pellizcarlos.

Tomoyo que estaba distraída pensando en un sin fin de cosas distintas, se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario de Sakura. - De que estás hablando. – dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba hasta donde su amiga.

- Estoy hablando de cómo te veías cuando eras un bebé. – dijo Sakura mientras seguía pasando las páginas. – Mira tu primer tutu! - dijo Sakura emocionada mientras señalaba la foto de Tomoyo, no podía tener más de seis meses en la misma, pero al parecer a su madre le encantaba la idea de verla vestida con un tutu.

- Y como sabes que era mi primer tutu. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se sentaba al lado Sakura en el piso.

- Mira aquí lo dice. – dijo Sakura mientras señalaba la anotación debajo de la foto.

- Tienes razón. – dijo Tomoyo mirando con curiosidad el álbum. – De donde sacaste esto?

- Estaba en la mesa del fondo. – dijo Sakura mientras seguía pasando las páginas. - No sabes de donde salió?

- Ahora que lo pienso, Souma me dijo algo como que limpiando la casa se habían encontrados unos álbumes en el cuarto de mi madre y me dijo que los había traído porque pensaba que me gustaría tenerlos. La verdad ese día no le estaba prestando mucha atención cuando lo menciono.

- Bueno, este es un recuento muy lindo de tu vida Tomoyo. – dijo Sakura mientras seguía pasando las páginas. - Alguien paso mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en esto. Todas las inscripciones están escritas a mano y las decoraciones también. Es la letra de tu madre verdad? – Tomoyo solo pudo asentir como respuesta estaba sorprendida y emocionada, este libro se veía que estaba hecho con mucho amor y sabía que su madre era la única capaz de hacer eso por ella. Sakura siguió pasando las páginas haciendo algún comentario de esta u otra foto hasta que al final del álbum encontró una que llamo su atención. - Mi primer cumpleaños. – Leyó Sakura de la inscripción. - Tomoyo mira en esta foto estas con tus papás. – dijo Sakura mientras inclinaba el libro hacia Tomoyo para que pudiera ver mejor.

Era una foto muy linda, tomada al aire libre. Tomoyo vestía un traje de princesa de color lila con corona y todo. Su padre la tenía cargada en brazos y al parecer estaba tratando de evitar que Tomoyo le quitara lo lentes. Su madre por otro lado estaba muy sonriente tomada del brazo de su esposo, viendo la lucha que este tenía con su pequeña hija de un año.

- Se ven tan lindos. – dijo Sakura, mientras miraba con detenimiento la foto. – Se ve que se querían mucho.

- Así era. – dijo Tomoyo mientras un gran nudo se apoderaba de su garganta. - Ellos se querían mucho.

Sakura le paso el álbum que tenía en sus manos a Tomoyo para que lo siguiera viendo y tomo el siguiente. Sakura pasó las páginas lentamente, había fotos de más cumpleaños, Tomoyo haciendo poses graciosas para la cámara, vacaciones y muchas cosas más. - Oh! Mira Tomoyo tu primer día en la escuela. – dijo Sakura mientras señalaba la foto. - Te ves tan linda en tu uniforme. Recuerdas que ese fue el día que nos conocimos.

Tomoyo se sonrío para sí. - Sí lo recuerdo, un niño te había hecho tirar tu comida al piso por accidente y no dejabas de llorar. Tanto fue así que me levante hasta tu puesto y te dije que compartiéramos mi almuerzo. – dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba con detenimiento la foto. Cada uno de sus padres la tenía agarrada de una mano y todos se veían muy felices en la foto.

- O sea que la única razón por la que compartiste tu comida conmigo, fue porque ya no me querías escuchar llorando. – dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Tomoyo con lo ojos entrecerrados.

- Me temo que sí. – dijo Tomoyo muy seriamente, tratando de contener la risa con todas sus fuerzas. La expresión en el rostro de Sakura no tenía precio.

- Ya veo que tan buena amiga eres y yo preocupándome por ti, mira como me pagas. – dijo Sakura mientras continuaba pasando los paginas del álbum y negaba con la cabeza. Tomoyo no pudo contener más la risa y dejo que un ataque de risa se apoderada de ella. - De que te ríes no me parece gracioso, nuestra amistad empezó porque a ti te molestaba escucharme llorar…

Tomoyo tomo varias respiraciones profundas y logro calmarse. – Sakura esa habrá sido la razón por la que me acerque a ti, pero nos hicimos muy buenas amigas por muchas otras cosas. - Tomoyo se abalanzo sobre Sakura y le dio un fuerte abrazo. - Ya no te molestes, hemos sido amigas en las buenas y en las malas desde entonces y no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo.

- Uhmm… Sabes que no me puedo quedarme molesta contigo. – dijo Sakura mientras devolvía su mirada hacia el álbum. - Ahora déjame continuar disfrutando de tu álbum. Estoy tratando de decidir que foto es la más graciosa para poner en el mural informativo del teatro.

- No te atreverías.

- No me tientes… - Sakura siguió pasando las paginas y cuando llego al final de ese libro le pregunto. - Oye no vi fotos de tu cumpleaños número seis. Será que se habrán perdido.

- Ese año fue el que murió mi padre y no tuve cumpleaños. – dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba el siguiente libro. No quería hablar del tema.

- Disculpa lo había olvidado. – dijo Sakura con algo de pena.

- No te preocupes. – Tomoyo comenzó a pasar las páginas del siguiente libro y llego a una que llamo su atención. - Mi primera fiesta de Día de Brujas… Esta la recuerdo era el cumpleaños de Naoko y nos hizo ir disfrazados a todos. – Tomoyo miro la foto con cariño, estaba en ella con todos sus amigos de la escuela. - Recuerdo que Yamazaki fue disfrazado de spiderman y los chicos no dejaban de molestarlo porque decían que andaba en mallas como yo. Esa vez fui vestida de bailarina de ballet y tú… Tú ibas vestida como la niña de la cómica esa que recolectaba cartas, como se llamaba?

- Sakura Card Captor. – dijo Sakura mientras se sonreía. - Por semanas estuve dando vueltas por toda la casa con la varita que me había comprado mi papá. Hasta que Touya la rompió. Estuve todo el día y la noche llorando y a mi papá no le quedo más que ir el día siguiente a buscarme otra.

- Sí es cierto. – dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía. – Cada vez que iba a jugar a tu casa, quedábamos jugando a que éramos magas y nos haríamos gigantes para poder aplastar a Touya para que dejara de molestarte. - Tomoyo soltó una carcajada. – Creo que esa fiebre no se nos pasó como hasta cuando cumplimos como diez años.

- Me temo que sí. - dijo Sakura mientras sonreía.

Siguieron pasando las páginas comentando aquí y allá, trayendo viejos recuerdos, sonriendo de travesuras o recordando buenos momentos. En la gran mayoría de las fotos aparecía Sonomi siempre sonriente al lado de su hija. Por esto y muchas cosas más cada vez el nudo en la garganta de Tomoyo se hacia más grande.

Su madre había puesto tanto empeño y dedicación en armar este lindo recuento de su vida como familia, que hacia pensar a Tomoyo que su madre quería darle algún tipo de mensaje, pero no terminaba de comprender que podía ser.

Para cuando iban terminando el cuarto álbum de fotos, ya se acercaba la hora de la cena. Una que otra vez los ojos de Sakura se inundaban de lagrimas de tristeza, en otras ocasiones se llenaban de lagrimas de risa, tantas cosas habían pasado y todos muy buenos recuerdos. - Mira Tomoyo esta foto es de cuando ganaste tu primer concurso de ballet internacional. - dijo Sakura recordando con alegría el evento, ella también había participado, pero había quedado entre las cinco finalistas. – Tía Sonomi se ve muy feliz en esa foto.

- Lo recuerdo. – dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba la foto en la que aparecía con su medalla y estaba abrazando a su madre. - Ella estaba muy orgullosa de mí. Tener 16 años y ser reconocida como la mejor del mundo era un orgullo para ella. Recuerdo que me dijo que ella estaba segura de que yo llegaría muy lejos y que este solo era el principio.

- Y así fue no? – Le dijo Sakura a su amiga. - Desde ese momento te hiciste muy reconocida.

- Mira en esta aparecemos las dos juntas. – dijo Tomoyo mientras veía otra foto. – Ahora que lo recuerdo ese concurso fue bastante difícil.

- Sí lo recuerdo. – dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a pasar las páginas de nuevo. – Tomoyo y has pensado que harás ahora con el concurso de baile al que te inscribiste.

Tomoyo lo pensó unos segundos y le respondió. – La verdad no estoy segura de querer participar no me siento con ánimos.

- No crees que tía Sonomi se sentiría muy triste si te das por vencida ahora. – dijo Sakura pensativa. - Es totalmente tu decisión, pero creo que deberías enfocar toda tu energía en ganar ese concurso, que mejor manera de honrar a tu madre que siempre te apoyo. Creo que lo que menos querría es que dejes de realizar lo que te apasiona.

- No lo sé…

- Vamos Tomoyo. – dijo Sakura dándole animo. – Además si mal no recuerdo tu objetivo principal era ganar el primer lugar para así pagarle a Eriol parte de la deuda que tienes con él… No me vas a decir que te vas a rendir ahora y vas a dejar que las cosas sigan como están, recuerda que el aparece como único dueño de tu casa y de la escuela.

Sakura tenía toda la razón, pero Tomoyo ya no le veía sentido a realizar tan grande esfuerzo si la única razón por la cual lo estaba realizando había dejado de existir.

Ninguna de las dos menciono palabra y continuaron viendo el álbum. Un silencio tranquilo se apodero de la habitación hasta que un fuerte chillido de Sakura hizo a Tomoyo saltar del suelo.

- Que te paso? – Pregunto Tomoyo asustada, mirando a sus alrededores buscando la razón de tan fuerte chillido.

- Dios! Había olvidado por completo estas fotos. – dijo Sakura mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

- De que hablas? – dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba el álbum y prestaba atención a lo que Sakura estaba mirando. - Dios! Tienes razón había olvidado por completo esto. - Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír también. - Jamás olvidare ese día. - dijo Tomoyo mientras veía con detenimiento las fotos que se habían tomado ella y Sakura antes de dirigirse al baile de graduación de secundaria. La primera foto era una en la que aparecían ambas luciendo sus trajes de noche. Sakura vestía un traje rosa pálido sin mangas y Tomoyo llevaba un traje lila de tiras ambas muy sencillas y lindas.

Ellas recordaban ese día perfectamente, no tanto por el evento, habían estado por semanas eligiendo los vestidos, peinados, maquillaje, prendas, etc. Lo que más recordaban de ese día era el rostro de sus parejas luego de haber pasado quince minutos esperándolas bajo el escrutinio de un no muy amigable Touya. Ambas habían decidido vestirse en casa de Sakura y Sonomi las había ayudado. Pero no pudieron estar listas a tiempo y a los chicos les toco esperar, para cuando bajaron ambos chicos estaban tan asustados por la amenaza tacita en el rostro de Touya que en toda la noche no les pusieron un dedo encima ni para bailar.

Sakura pasó la página y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. En efecto allí estaba la foto que estaba esperando. Ellas muy elegantes separadas a un pie de distancia de sus parejas, quienes tenían una cara de susto muy grande. – Pobre Hamato y Hiro. – dijo Sakura mientras negaba con la cabeza. - Creo que Touya los traumo de por vida.

Tomoyo no podía parar de reír. - Tienes toda la razón, hasta el sol de hoy no he visto en el rostro de nadie una cara de susto como esa. – Touya en verdad había arruinado su noche y ambas estuvieron por semanas molestas con él. En el momento había sido un evento desastroso, pero cuando uno lo ve en perspectiva a la final había sido bastante gracioso todo lo ocurrido.

- Y se puede saber de que se ríen. – dijo un intrigado Shaoran mientras entraba a la sala. Shaoran le dio la vuelta al sillón y se inclino para darle un ligero beso a Sakura en los labios. - Debo decir que llamo fuertemente nuestra atención escucharlas reír.

Tomoyo pasó su vista de Shaoran hacia la entrada de la sala y vio a Eriol reclinado contra el umbral de la puerta mirándola con una expresión indescifrable y muy intensa.

Sakura rompió el silencio y dijo. – Es que estábamos viendo estas fotos y encontramos unas de nuestro baile de graduación.

- Sí. – dijo Shaoran intrigado. – Y se puede saber de que se ríen?

- La verdad es por lo que sucedió antes del baile. – dijo Sakura comenzando a relatar la historia. - Era la primera vez que a Tomoyo y a mí nos invitaban a salir unos chicos. Y la verdad ellos nos gustaban bastante. – dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa traviesa a su esposo. - Para hacer la historia corta, lo pobres tuvieron que pasar quince minutos en compañía de un muy amenazante Touya. Y ya sabes como es mi hermano. Los pobres quedaron tan asustados que no nos pusieron un dedo encima en toda la noche ni para bailar.

- Sí sabré yo como es tu hermano. – Murmuro Shaoran más para sí. - Pero entonces debo darle las gracias.

Sakura frunció el seño y le pregunto. – Por qué?

- Porque tuvo a todos tus pretendientes a raya hasta que aparecí yo. - dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

- Si nos hubiéramos conocido en Japón, créeme que mi hermano hubiera aplicado la misma técnica contigo desde un principio y ha ver si no hubieras corrido para el otro lado.

Shaoran le sonrió una sonrisa devastadora a su esposa y le dijo. - La diferencia mi amor, es que yo soy un hombre muy persistente y decidido y así tu hermano hubiera movido cielo y tierra para separarnos yo no lo hubiera permitido.

Sakura solo negó con la cabeza. - Sabes? Eres totalmente incorregible Shaoran.

- Lo sé y por eso es que me amas. O lo vas a negar?

Sakura soltó un bufido y solo negó con la cabeza. Su marido era totalmente incorregible cuando quería.

Eriol entro a la habitación y se puso a ver sobre el hombro de Tomoyo las fotos. - Ambas estaban muy lindas. – dijo Eriol como un cumplido.

Tomoyo le sonrió quedamente y continúo pasando las páginas. Shaoran se sentó a lado de su esposa y Eriol hizo lo mismo. Una que otra vez hacían alguna pregunta sobre alguna de las fotos. El resto de las mismas eran de presentaciones de Tomoyo en el teatro y sus días en París, en alguna de las fotos aparecía Sakura y hacían alguna reseña graciosa de algo que había sucedido ese día.

Las últimas fotos del cuarto álbum eran de la presentación de Tomoyo en la obra _Giselle_. Había fotos con el elenco, en las prácticas y de las presentaciones. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la última foto del álbum. Tomoyo reconocía la foto como una de las fotos de la sesión de fotográfica que había tenido para las vallas publicitarias de la obra. Era una foto muy linda Tomoyo estaba sentada en el piso con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho abrazándose a si misma, con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y con una expresión muy triste en su rostro.

- La verdad no se como no utilizaron esta foto para la promoción. Era la mejor de todas. - dijo Sakura más para sí.

- Estas fotos son de la obra _Giselle_. Verdad? – dijo Eriol pensativo. – Recuerdo perfectamente el día que te conocí Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol mientras la miraba a los ojos. - Era la última presentación de la obra y debo admitir que simplemente me robaste el aliento cuando te vi en el escenario. – Eriol le sonrió a Tomoyo, removió un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos en una suave caricia y le dijo. - Lucias magnifica y la verdad debo agradecer a mi amigo Shaoran por haberme arrastrado al teatro. Si no, nunca te hubiera visto en todo tu esplendor y eso habría sido una total desdicha para mí.

Tomoyo se sonrojo y antes de que pudiera responder algo. Una de las sirvientas entro a la sala y les indico que la cena ya estaba servida.

Todos emprendieron camino hacia el comedor y el resto de la cena paso en un ambiente agradable, con una Sakura que no paraba de hablar de todas las travesuras y proezas que habían realizado de pequeñas.

Eriol se encontraba muy interesado por el tema, porque luego de tanto tiempo de conocer a Tomoyo era la primera vez que escuchaba historias de su niñez. Eriol debía darle las gracias a Sakura, porque si no fuera por ella, en estos instantes la Tomoyo sentada frente a él no estaría sonrojada y sonreída mientras escuchaba a su amiga Sakura contar una de sus anécdotas mas vergonzosas.

Debía admitir que Tomoyo seguía sin ser la misma, pero había esperanza porque al observarla podía ver pequeños destellos de la Tomoyo de siempre. Si ella supiera el gran peso que se le levanto de encima, al entrar a la sala y verla reírse. El alivio que sintió no tenía comparación, se veía tan radiante como siempre, un ser lleno de luz. Y gracias a ese pequeño vistazo a la antigua Tomoyo, todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron solo había que darle tiempo al tiempo y esperar lo mejor.

La cena termino, Shaoran y Sakura se despidieron de sus amigos y emprendieron camino a su nuevo hogar. No sin antes de que Sakura le advirtiera a Tomoyo de que estaría de vuelta al día siguiente para acompañarla y si era necesario arrastrarla fuera de la casa.

Eriol se disculpo con Tomoyo, porque debía ir a su despacho a realizar unas llamadas y Tomoyo emprendió camino hacia la sala para buscar los álbumes de fotos.

Al llegar Tomoyo decidió darle un vistazo nuevamente a las fotos y no pudo evitar que el nudo que toda la tarde había estado en su garganta se tensara aún más, tanto esfuerzo y dedicación había puesto su madre en este bonito detalle que ni todas las gracias del mundo bastarían para indicar cuanto la conmovía tan lindo detalle.

Tomoyo no supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que llego al quinto álbum, el cual no había tenido oportunidad de ver antes de la cena.

Al abrirlo lo primero que encontró fue una foto de su madre y ella. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, acaba de salir del hospital y por alguna razón extraña su madre había insistido a Sakura y Souma que le tomaran una foto a ambas. Tomoyo pensaba que habían sido ganas de molestar de su madre, pero ahora entendía por que insistía con las fotos. Este guardando recuerdos para contar la historia de sus vidas.

En la foto Tomoyo aparecía acostada junto a su madre en la cama, Souma acababa de decir uno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar y ella y su madre habían soltado una carcajada. En la foto ambas aparecían tan felices y el semblante de Sonomi era uno lleno de vida.

Rápidamente las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en los ojos de Tomoyo y justo en ese momento todas las emociones encontradas que había estado reprimiendo durante todo el día, se desbocaron en una sola ola de sentimientos intensos. En verdad extrañaba a su madre, extrañaba las conversaciones y más que nada extrañaba la compañía, la sensación de saber que alguien siempre esta allí contigo…

Tomoyo tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones profundas para calmar sus emociones, pero aún así las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Tomoyo paso la página y vio la siguiente foto, está foto Tomoyo la había tomado. Sakura y Souma estaban acostadas en la cama cada una a lado de Sonomi sonriendo para la cámara. Recordando ese había sido el día que había cambiado para siempre su vida. Fue justo el día en que había ido a hablar con Eriol a su hotel y entre un suceso y otro había acabado viéndose comprometida en una situación, que la obligo a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

Tomoyo continuo pasando las páginas con añoranza en las siguientes fotos estaba Sonomi con sus amigos, los que la iban a visitar a la casa, estaban fotos con sus enfermeras, había fotos de Sonomi con casi todo el mundo, lo que hacia pensar a Tomoyo de que su madre estaba anuente de que se acercaba el final y solo se estaba despidiendo de todos. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho, Tomoyo hubiera echo lo imposible para aprovechar su tiempo juntas.

Llegando a la mitad del álbum, Tomoyo se encontró con las fotos de su boda. Después de tanto tiempo era la primera vez que las veía. Hasta se le había olvidado por completo de que existían. Las primeras eran fotos de los días previos a la boda, todo había sido una total corredera. Organizar una boda en una semana tiende a ser de ese modo, pero por suerte para todos, todo había salido a la perfección. Las fotos que siguieron eran de la boda, de la recepción y fotos con lo invitados.

En una de las fotos aparecían Tomoyo y su madre abrazadas posando para la cámara. Era una foto muy linda, su mamá se veía muy contenta y ella también. Si su madre hubiera sabido el trabajo que le había costado a Tomoyo mantener una cara de felicidad todo el tiempo no hubiera estado tan feliz.

Tomoyo pasó la página y se encontró con la última foto del álbum. Era una foto, del tamaño de una hoja corta, de ella y Eriol justo después de la ceremonia. Habían contratado a un fotógrafo profesional para la boda y este los había obligado a pararse justo debajo de la decoración de la entrada, que era un arco de flores blancas muy bonito adorando con lirios, rosas, jazmines, todas las flores que se puedan imaginar.

Durante la sesión de fotos, todos lo ojos habían estado puestos en ellos y a ella no le había quedado más remedio que sonreír y sonreír y seguir sonriendo. Pero la foto que estaba viendo no era ninguna de esas fotos, era más bien la última foto que se había tomado en la sesión.

Eriol había aprovechado el momento en que todos comenzaban a gritar que la besara y la había tomado con ambas manos por la cintura para acercarla a él y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera pensarlo dos veces Eriol la estaba besando de la forma más tierna y dulce del planeta. Por unos segundos los pensamientos de Tomoyo se habían paralizado, pero luego recobro la compostura y por el bien de las apariencias agarro el cuello de Eriol con una de sus manos y la otra la poso en el hombro de Eriol.

El momento había estado cargado de electricidad y el fotógrafo les había indicado que esa era la mejor foto de todas.

Ahora viendo la foto, Tomoyo debía admitir que el hombre tenía la razón, cualquiera que viera esa foto sin saber nada de ellos, vería plasmada en la misma a una pareja que se amaba. Simplemente se veían hechos el uno para el otro. Tomoyo se quedo analizando lo que transmitía la imagen frente a ella y como era su relación con Eriol en realidad. La posibilidad de ser una pareja estaba allí, la química entre ellos era algo que Tomoyo no podía seguir negando, pero aún así las dudas que la asaltaban no daban paso que existiera algo más entre ellos.

Tomoyo estuvo varios minutos debatiéndose la situación hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención. Detrás de la foto de bodas sobresalía un pedazo de papel. Tomoyo levanto el plástico protector de la foto y removió la misma. Detrás de ella había un papel doblado.

Tomoyo tomo el papel con ambas manos y lo abrió lentamente. El aire se congelo en sus pulmones cuando reconoció la letra de su madre. Era una carta dirigida a ella. Tomoyo sentía como un frío se apoderaba de ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos y sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin control.

Tomoyo tuvo que respirar profundo y parpadear varias veces antes de poder comenzar a leer lo que decía la carta.

_Querida Tomoyo:_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta, es porque no tuve la oportunidad de entregarte este regalo en persona. Este pequeño regalo es mi forma de darte las gracias por todos los buenos momentos con los que llenaste mi vida._

_Desde el día que naciste, cuando el doctor te puso entre mis brazos, supe que me habías robado el corazón. Eras la bebe más linda de todas y simplemente no podía dejar de mirarte. Tú padre estaba igual o peor que yo, porque en innumerables ocasiones lo espié cargándote mientras dormías, diciéndote lo linda que eras y lo orgulloso que estaba de ser tú papá. _

_A medida que crecías no podía dejar de sorprenderme de ti, eras una niña muy activa e inteligente y con el paso del tiempo te convertiste en una mujer apasionada, fuerte y trabajadora. Lo que me duele es que no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo en muchas ocasiones, pero no tienes idea de lo orgullosa que estoy de ti._

_  
Eres mi mayor logro Tomoyo, para una madre no hay nada más grande que ver a su hija cumplir todas sus metas y sueños y para tu corta edad haz vivido mucho más que cualquier otra pe__rsona y te admiro porque jamás te haz dejado vencer por nada._

_Hija, se como te debes estar sintiendo, pero no quiero que mi muerte haga que dejes de llevar una vida plena. Tienes un esposo que te ama, y aunque sé en que condiciones empezó su relación, imagino que en estos meses que llevas conviviendo con Eriol, haz podido descubrir lo maravillosa persona que es._

_Debo admitir que cuando Eriol se aproximo a contarme sobre toda la situación, no me gusto para nada la idea, pero luego me percate de que los sentimientos de Eriol eran más que un mero capricho y me dije que en mejores manos no podías estar, porque llegado el momento se que Eriol estará allí para darte ánimos y apoyarte._

_Te quiero mucho hija, nunca lo olvides y espero que con el paso del tiempo puedas llenar las páginas restantes de este álbum y muchos álbumes más con imágenes que den muestra de tus logros y alegrías._

_Y no lo olvides, aunque las cosas a nuestro alrededor se vean grises, sin vida, sin sentido y sin razón de ser. Siempre debes dar tu mejor cara a la vida y seguir adelante sin rendirte, ni dejar de luchar. Recuerda, los Daidoji, jamás no damos por vencidos._

_Con cariño, _

_Sonomi Daidoji_

_P.D. Espero que no olvides, que me prometiste darme muchos nietos. No espero menos de tu palabra Tomoyo._

Las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar por lo ojos de Tomoyo, su madre había dejado un legado que quería que ella continuara y no podía defraudarla. Pero comenzaría a no defraudar a su madre mañana, ya que esta noche sería única y exclusivamente para lamentarse por su perdida una última vez, la vida debía continuar y su camino, aunque no muy claro, tenía un paso inicial que cumplir.

Luego de varios minutos, Tomoyo logro reunir el valor suficiente para leer nuevamente la carta. Al llegar a la nota de P.D. una sonrisa triste se apodero de su rostro, su madre siempre tenía las palabras exactas para dejar a alguien totalmente fuera de bases. Ella siempre había sido así, era una de las cosas que la caracterizaban y era una de las tantas cosas por las que Tomoyo la iba a extrañar mucho.

Una nueva ola de lagrimas se había apoderado de Tomoyo y esta vez no pudo acallar el sonido, estaba llorando con todas sus fuerzas, era tan fuerte su dolor, que sentía que sus pulmones luchaban por obtener oxigeno.

Tomoyo tapo su rostro con ambas manos tratando de calmarse y calmar los temblores que la recorrían pero era casi imposible. Todo era un vació de emociones intensas hasta que sintió que uno fuertes brazos la rodearon y la abrazaron con fuerza. "Eriol" fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Tomoyo y la simple idea de estar entre sus brazos siendo rodeada de tanta fuerza hizo que su dolor se calmara un poco, pero aún así las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

Por largo rato estuvo llorando en los brazos de Eriol. Una y otra vez escuchaba a Eriol darle palabras de ánimo y de aliento, logrando que poco a poco su corazón comenzara a calmarse.

Para cuando logro respirar con tranquilidad, habían pasado horas. Eriol se separo lentamente de ella y coloco una mano en su mejilla, mientras secaba una lágrima con su pulgar. - Me preocupaste Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol mientras la miraba a los ojos intensamente. - Te escuche llorar desde mi despacho y pensé que algo malo te había pasado.

Tomoyo le dio una ligera sonrisa de arrepentimiento a Eriol. Debía verse como un desastre andante, se sentía como un desastre andante, pero al parecer a Eriol eso no le importaba. – Gracias.

- Por qué? – Pregunto Eriol mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de Tomoyo.

- Gracias, por haber estado apoyándome durante todos estos días. – dijo Tomoyo con mucha sinceridad. - Sí no hubieras estado allí, no se como hubiera hecho para… para…

Los ojos de Tomoyo volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas y antes de que pudiera continuar Eriol le dijo. – No tienes que agradecerme nada, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti.

En ese instante Tomoyo sintió la necesidad intensa de besarlo, nunca antes una reacción tan poderosa se había apoderado de ella. Eriol en verdad era un hombre maravilloso, que más se podía pedir en la vida. Pero antes de que pudiera poner sus pensamientos en acciones, Eriol le dijo. – Quieres que pida que te preparen algo. Un té o otra cosa?

- No. No es necesario, pero gracias. - Dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sillón. La decepción que sintió al haber perdido la oportunidad de poner sus pensamientos en acciones, era algo que nunca antes había sentido, no en esa proporción y menos por Eriol. Tomoyo camino hasta uno de los espejos que colgaba en una de las paredes de la sala. En verdad se veía como un desastre. Como pudo rehizo la cola de caballo en la que mantenía su cabello amarrado y seco con la manga de su camisa los restos de lágrimas de su rostro.

- No había visto estas fotos. – dijo Eriol de golpe. Haciendo que Tomoyo saltara del susto.

Tomoyo camino hasta donde estaba Eriol y sentó junto a él. Estaba viendo las fotos de su boda. - Mi mamá ordeno todas mis fotos como un regalo.

- Ya veo. – dijo Eriol mientras tomaba otro de los álbumes. Lo abrió y lo primero que encontró fue un foto de bebe de Tomoyo. - Te ves muy linda. – dijo Eriol mientras miraba con detenimiento la foto.

Eriol se acomodo en el sillón y comenzó a mirar las fotos con detenimiento. Y mientras pasaba las paginas una que otra vez le preguntaba a Tomoyo sobre las mismas.

Tomoyo se comenzó a sentir cada vez más cómoda y reclino su cabeza sobre el hombro de Eriol, mientras le explicaba sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños número tres y su miedo a los payasos desde entonces.

Eriol escuchaba con detenimiento y mucha paciencia todos los relatos de Tomoyo. Para cuando iban por el cumpleaños número 16 de Tomoyo, los ojos le pesaban mucho y el cansancio y el sueño casi no la dejaban formar oraciones coherentes. - Me temo que es hora de llevarte a la cama. – dijo Eriol mientras cerraba el álbum y lo colocaba en la mesa de centro junto a los otros. Lentamente se levanto y cargo a Tomoyo en brazos. Para cuando llego a la puerta del cuarto de Tomoyo, esta estaba profundamente dormida. Como pudo Eriol entro y la deposito en la cama, le quito los zapatos y le paso una mano por el cabello en una ligera caricia. Lentamente se inclino y deposito un dulce beso en su frente. - Dulces sueños princesa. - Con lo cual se retiro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

_**

* * *

**_

A la mañana siguiente

Tomoyo se levanto con un nuevo propósito en mente más decidida que nunca. Hoy era el primer día del resto de su vida y cada uno de los mismos los viviría al máximo. Se baño y vistió rápidamente y bajo a desayunar. Tenía un hambre atroz y comió de todo un poco.

Para cuando Eriol bajo a desayunar se sorprendió de ver a Tomoyo sentada en la mesa desayunando, normalmente tenía que mandar a que le llevaran el desayuno a la terraza. Pero hoy era diferente, todo en Tomoyo se veía diferente había un aire dentro de ella que la hacia ver más decidida. Todavía había destellos de una profunda tristeza dentro de ella, pero su aire decidido era mucho más fuerte y poderoso.

- Me alegra que me acompañes a desayunar. – dijo Eriol mientras entraba al comedor.

- Buenos Días Eriol. – respondió Tomoyo cordialmente. - Como estas?

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. – dijo Eriol mientras se sentaba en la mesa. - Y por lo que veo tú estás de maravilla. Se puede saber por qué?

- Solo me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de despertar en un nuevo día. - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- Muy profundo tu pensamiento. – dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía. - Me alegra que lo tomes de esa forma.

- Y si me disculpas, ya me retiro. – dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba su servilleta sobre la mesa. – Debe comenzar a practicar desde temprano.

- Practicar para qué? - Pregunto Eriol.

- No lo recuerdas, el concurso. – dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Tomoyo dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que recordó la reacción de Eriol la última vez que habían hablado al respecto. Tomoyo miro a Eriol fijamente y su rostro no denotaba ningún tipo de reacción, solo la forma en que sostenía con fuerza su vaso de jugo denotaba que estaba algo afectado. – No estás molesto, verdad?

Eriol la miro fijamente y le dio una ligera sonrisa. - Después que eso sea lo que quieras y te haga feliz, no tengo ningún problema. – dijo Eriol tranquilamente.

Tomoyo le sonrió y salio del comedor sin decir palabra.

Un par de horas después Souma y Sakura, llegaron de visita y la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver a Tomoyo practicando fue muy grata.

- He decidido continuar en el concurso. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a sus amigas y les daba un fuerte abrazo.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro. – dijo Souma mientras se separaba de Tomoyo. - La verdad nos tenías a todos muy preocupados.

- A mi madre no le hubiera gustado que abandonara el concurso. – dijo Tomoyo con una ligera sonrisa. - Ya saben lo que decía. Los Daidoji nunca nos damos por vencidos.

- No tienes idea lo feliz que nos haces Tomoyo. – dijo Sakura mientras volvía a abrazar a su amiga. - Sabía que no te darías por vencida con la vida.

-Pero bueno será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra. – dijo Souma mientras caminaba hasta el centro de la sala de baile. – Si queremos ganar este concurso debemos poner nuestro mayor esfuerzo.

Sakura camino junto a Tomoyo hasta donde estaba Souma. - Sí es cierto. – dijo Sakura dándoles animo. - Pero ya verán vamos a ser los mejores. Estoy segura de que Tomoyo los deslumbrara a todos y ganara el concurso y así podrá pagarle a Eriol y todo regresara a la normalidad.

- Así es. – dijo Souma mientras levantaba una mano en el aire en señal de victoria. - Ya verás todos los demás parecerán novatos a lado tuyo.

Tomoyo se sonrío. - Souma, todos los demás son novatos a lado mío. – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente.

- No importa, nadie se compara contigo. – dijo Souma con convicción. - Ya verás que cuando ganemos ese premio, recuperaras tu escuela y tu casa. Bueno alguna de las dos cosas y ya verás como te sentirás mucho mejor.

- Sí Tomoyo, piensa que ganando el concurso recuperaras tu escuela y así ya no estarás en la incertidumbre por más tiempo. – dijo Sakura asintiendo con fuerza con la cabeza.

- Tienen razón chicas. - dijo Tomoyo coincidiendo con sus amigas más para el bien de ellas que otra cosa. La verdad debía admitir que su participación en el concurso había dejado de ser por el premio. El premio había dejado de tener cualquier tipo de importancia para ella. Ahora su objetivo era demostrarse así misma que ella era una mujer fuerte y decidida que haría sentir orgullosa a su madre donde quiera que estuviera. - Con este concurso hay muchas cosas en juego y ganar es la única opción.

- Ese es el espíritu. – dijo Souma mientras comenzaba ha aplaudir. - Bueno por donde quieres que empecemos. Sinceramente creo que deberíamos revisar la coreografía que ya montamos para la salsa hay unas cosas que podemos…

Las palabras de las chicas se perdieron en el viento, mientras Eriol se alejaba lentamente del lugar. Había estado observando a Tomoyo practicar desde uno de los ventanales que daba a la terraza trasera. Con cada paso que daba no podía evitar que un gran vacío se apoderara de él. Estaba feliz porque Tomoyo poco a poco estaba recobrando su brillo, pero junto a eso, estaba la posibilidad de que lo abandonara. La simple idea de que Tomoyo lo dejara era muy dolorosa para él pero lamentablemente era una idea que tenía que afrontar y más al haber corroborado sus sospechas al escuchar la conversación de las chicas.

Simplemente debía aceptar la idea de que había llegado el momento de dejar a Tomoyo ir… Ya no la podía seguir reteniéndola junto a él si eso no la hacia feliz. Simplemente debía dejarla ir…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora****:** HOLA!! Mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora como siempre.

Créanme que yo no me olvido de ustedes y cada vez que me llegaba un review preguntando por el final, me remordía mucho la conciencia, pero la verdad no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a terminar esta fabulosa historia.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de estos años. De todo corazón muchas gracias. Estamos un paso más cerca del final, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les prometo que mañana (domingo) publico el otro.

Imagínense que tuve que esperar hasta que fueran mis vacaciones en la universidad para volver a escribir. Las cosas en mi vida han estado algo complicadas, porque además de la U, me inscribí a un curso de inglés (que por suerte ya termine también) y en mi trabajo me dieron un ascenso. Como lo oyen, estoy bien feliz para mis cortos 22 años y ser supervisora de una pequeña área (Solo hay dos bajo mi cargo, pero estoy bien feliz y mejor que solo sean dos XD).

Bueno, en resumen se imaginaran todo el enredo que ha invadido mi vida luego de ese ascenso, son más responsabilidades y mucho más trabajo pero bueno allí vamos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, para el siguiente habrá más romanticismo y acción. Este capitulo es más bien para que los sentimientos de Tomoyo sobre la muerte de su madre llegara a algún tipo de conclusión.

Muchas gracias por la paciencia y sigan hostigándome hasta que publique el capitulo final (parte II) y el epilogo.

P.D. Si quieren hacer comentarios o preguntas que quieren que responda pueden aprovechar estos últimos capítulos para que les responda entre el siguiente capitulo y el epilogo.

P.P.D. Pueden agradecerle a mi hermana que no haya terminado porque me esta echando de la computadora. XD

**Muchos b****esos y abrazos.**

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	22. Un Nuevo Comienzo P 2

**Disclaimer**: Créanme que aunque este sea el último, último capitulo, jamás se me quitara mi trauma con las historias E&T. Por lo que estimadas CLAMP, tendrán que prestarme sus personajes por un rato más. XD

**Nota de la Autora 1**: Ahora si se nos acabo. Con ustedes la parte final del capitulo final. Que lo disfruten!

**Nota de la Autora 2**: Este capitulo tiene contenido _**Lemon**_ **sumamente explicito**. No quiero traumas… XD

**SOLO POR TI**

_**En el capitulo anterior... **_

_Las palabras de las chicas se perdieron en el viento, mientras Eriol se alejaba lentamente del lugar. Había estado observando a Tomoyo practicar desde uno de los ventanales que daba a la terraza trasera. Con cada paso que daba no podía evitar que un gran vacío se apoderara de él. Estaba feliz porque Tomoyo poco a poco estaba recobrando su brillo, pero junto a eso, estaba la posibilidad de que lo abandonara. La simple idea de que Tomoyo lo dejara era muy dolorosa para él pero lamentablemente era una idea que tenía que afrontar y más al haber corroborado sus sospechas al escuchar la conversación de las chicas._

_Simplemente debía aceptar la idea de que había llegado el momento de dejar a Tomoyo ir… Ya no la podía seguir reteniéndola junto a él si eso no la hacia feliz. Simplemente debía dejarla ir…_

**Capitulo Veintidós: "****Un nuevo Comienzo"**

**Parte II**

_**Un mes después**_

- Vamos Tomoyo donde esta tu sonrisa. – dijo la señora Mitzi en voz alta mientras observaba con detenimiento los pasos de baile que estaban realizando Tomoyo y Yue. Se encontraban practicando la coreografía de la salsa y por el grado de dificultad que le habían puesto a la misma les estaba tomando un poco de tiempo coordinar las acrobacias con el tiempo de la canción.

Era la doceava vez que repetían el baile ese día y sencillamente a Tomoyo ya no le quedaban fuerzas para sonreír. - Tú postura Tomoyo, recuerda estirar las piernas eso te hace ver más elegante y define la línea de tu cuerpo. – dijo Mitzi, cuando Yue cargo a Tomoyo luego de una de las vueltas.

Faltaban escasas dos semanas para el concurso, y aunque ya tenían todo debidamente definido, todavía no alcanzaban el punto de perfección que la señora Mitzi les estaba exigiendo.

Tomoyo acomodo su postura y continúo sonriendo como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida y tratando de olvidar por completo que los pies la estaban matando. Odiaba tener que bailar en tacones altos, pero era necesario debido a la diferencia en estatura entre Yue y ella, además de que los zapatos altos, le daban una línea más elegante y definida al bailar.

- Muy bien Tomoyo. – dijo Mitzi viendo complacida como Tomoyo se adaptaba a sus observaciones. Luego de muchos pasos más y muchas vueltas más, la canción llego a su fin y Tomoyo y Yue tuvieron tiempo de respirar. La señora Mitzi, se acerco a ellos y les dijo. - Déjenme felicitarlos, esta vez casi lo logramos, con un poco más de práctica tendrán este concurso entre sus manos. - La señora Mitzi les sonrío y les dijo a ambos. - Bueno una vez más, desde el principio y esta vez imaginémonos que es el día del concurso.

Tomoyo y Yue se miraron con cara de tragedia. Yue se inclino ligeramente hacia Tomoyo y le dijo en voz baja. – Es peor que el director del ballet.

- Ni que lo digas. – respondió Tomoyo en igual tono. - Déjame ver que puedo hacer… Señora Mitzi disculpe, pero creo que ya se nos hizo un poco tarde. – dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose a la señora Mitzi. - Yue debe descansar para su presentación de esta noche en el teatro y las clases de danza en la escuela empiezan en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos lo que nos da poco tiempo, que le parece si seguimos mañana temprano.

Desde que Yue se había unido a las prácticas hacia dos semanas, luego del estreno de la obra, no había ni un solo día en que no practicaran. Normalmente todas las prácticas las realizaban en la casa de Tomoyo e iniciaban muy temprano en la mañana y seguían hasta pasada la hora del almuerzo. Pero el día de hoy se habían pasado del tiempo y la verdad Yue y ella estaban realmente cansados.

La señora Mitzi miro su reloj y soltó un suspiro resignado. - Tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta de la hora. Bueno será mejor que empaquemos para irnos.

Yue camino junto a Tomoyo a la mesa de refrescos y le dijo. – Tomoyo recuerda que este fin de semana saldré de la ciudad y no podré estar presente para las prácticas.

- No te preocupes Yue. – dijo Tomoyo mientras abría una botella de agua. - La verdad lo había olvidado, pero no creo que haya mayor problema, el lunes que viene podremos retomar las prácticas con normalidad. - Tomoyo tomo un poco de agua y se quedo viendo a su amigo intrigada. - Por cierto, no me has dicho a donde es que vas. La verdad has estado bastante misterioso estos últimos días.

Yue le dio una ligera sonrisa de complicidad a su compañera y le dijo. - Podrías guardar un pequeño secreto por mí.

Tomoyo más o menos tenía idea de lo que su amigo le iba a decir, pero quería que le confirmara sus sospechas. - Desde luego Yue, sabes que mis labios están sellados.

- Invite a Nakuru a esquiar conmigo este fin de semana y como excusa le dije que iríamos para celebrar nuestro aniversario de novios… Pero en realidad le voy a pedir que se case conmigo.

Tomoyo se vio incapaz de suprimir el grito de felicidad que escapo de sus labios. Rápidamente se abalanzo sobre el cuello de su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. - Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. – repitió una y otra vez Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a dar brinquitos en el suelo, luego de haber soltado a Yue. - Estoy tan feliz por ti. – dijo Tomoyo mientras volvía a abrazarlo. Al ver la cara de pregunta de la señora Mitzi, Tomoyo soltó a Yue rápidamente y le dijo en voz baja. - La verdad ya era hora, estaba por pensar que Nakuru era la que iba a terminar proponiéndote matrimonio y no al revés.

- Conociéndola, no lo dudo. – dijo Yue mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo y recordaba con añoranza las ocurrencias de su novia. - Pero lo que no se espera es que esta vez me le voy ha adelantar.

- Debes contarme todos los detalles cuando regreses. – dijo Tomoyo mientras emprendían camino hacia donde estaban sus pertenencias. Al ver la cara de Yue, Tomoyo le dijo. - Bueno, no exactamente _todo_, pero se agradecen los detalles.

Yue le sonrió y le dijo. – No se para que, si no dudo que una vez le proponga matrimonio, Nakuru se encargara de llamar a cada uno de nuestros conocidos a darle la maravillosa noticia, con todos los maravillosos detalles.

- Aunque sea así, tú eres mi amigo y también me gustaría escuchar tu versión. – dijo Tomoyo con convicción.

Yue le sonrió y mientras recogía su maleta le dijo. - Bueno nos vemos el lunes y deséame mucha suerte.

- No se para que, si ya sabemos que Nakuru va ha decir que sí antes de que termines de preguntar. – dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía. - Pero me imagino que no estará de más desearte algo de suerte, así que mucha suerte y muchas felicidades.

Yue se despidió de todos una última vez y emprendió su camino a la salida del salón de baile, para luego retirarse en su carro de la mansión Hiraguizawa.

- Y eso que fue. – pregunto una intrigada señora Mitzi a Tomoyo mientras esta se le acercaba.

- Nada. – dijo Tomoyo de lo más tranquila. - Es que no me acordaba que este fin de semana Yue tiene un compromiso fuera de la ciudad y no va a poder practicar con nosotros.

- Y por eso lo andabas abrazándolo tan efusivamente? - Pregunto la señora Mitzi intrigada.

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Quien sabe? – dijo Tomoyo dándole vueltas al asunto.

Ambas salieron juntas de la casa y subieron al carro que el chofer tenía listo para ellas. La señora Mitzi sabía que cuando Tomoyo se ponía con esos aires, era casi imposible sacarle alguna información por lo que se resigno a tener que esperar a ver que eventos se desarrollaban durante el fin de semana.

_**

* * *

**_

Dos días después, Domingo en la mañana

Los días en que Yue no podía practicar con ella, Souma ocupaba el lugar de Yue para ayudarla a practicar y este domingo no era la excepción.

Tomoyo realmente sentía que las cosas a su alrededor estaban siguiendo su curso normal, ya hacia más de un mes del entierro de su madre y aunque aún la extrañaba mucho el dolor ya no era tan avasallador como antes. Solo tenía que recordarse una y otra vez que la vida continuaba y que no podía dejarse vencer por el sufrimiento porque se lo debía a su madre.

Y aquí estaban en otra dura práctica más, la señora Mitzi era sumamente perfeccionista y cada día que pasaba el entrenamiento se hacia cada vez más riguroso e intenso.

Souma y ella estaban tratando de decidir cual era la mejor manera de realizar un complicado paso de salsa que no les salía cuando Tomoyo escucho su celular sonar. Tomoyo corrió rápidamente a buscarlo porque esa debía ser la llamada que había estado esperando todo el día.

- Alo! – contesto rápidamente Tomoyo. - Yue como estás. – dijo Tomoyo emocionada. - Y dime como te fue. Acepto no es cierto… No tienes idea de cuanto me alegro por ustedes, dale mis felicitaciones a Nakuru de mi parte y de la señora Mitzi y de Souma que están aquí conmigo, si vieras las sonrisas de oreja que tienen… Dime que sucede… Que estás en el hospital!... Dios! Estás bien.

_**

* * *

**_

Con Yue y Nakuru en el hospital

Yue se encontraba postrado en la cama del hospital con una de sus piernas descansando sobre un almohadón en espera de ser enyesada. - Sí, estoy bien Tomoyo, no es nada grave solo un pequeño esguince en el tobillo, pero el doctor me indico que por mi seguridad, me van a tener que enyesar la pierna para que así el músculo descanse… No, no tienes que venir para acá, Nakuru esta conmigo y hoy mismo me dan de alta. Pero si me enyesan la pierna no voy a poder participar en el concurso… Como no quieres que me preocupe Tomoyo, se lo importante que esto era para ti.

Nakuru estaba paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación con una cara de preocupación muy grande, rápidamente camino hasta a lado de su novio y acerco su rostro al auricular del teléfono y dijo en voz alta llena de arrepentimiento. - No sabes cuanto lo siento Tomoyo. - Nakuru le quito el teléfono celular a su ahora prometido y le dijo a Tomoyo por el mismo. - Tomoyo no tienes idea cuanto siento todo esto, si no hubiera sido por mi respuesta tan efusiva de anoche Yue no estaría en el hospital… Que no me preocupe. Como crees, me preocupa y mucho… Lo que paso es que luego de que Yue me pidió matrimonio y le dije que sí, me le tire encima, pero no me percate que había una escalera detrás de él, con lo que Yue perdió el balance y para evitar que rodáramos por la misma Yue piso mal y se torció el tobillo. De verdad lo siento mucho Tomoyo, si quieres puedo amenazar con despedir a cualquier chico del elenco que quieras, para que te ayude en el concurso… Que no es necesario, claro que lo es, si pudiera yo participaría contigo, pero ya sabes que no puedo dar ni tres pasos al mismo ritmo.

_**

* * *

**_

Con Tomoyo, en el salón de baile de la mansión Hiraguizawa

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes por nada Nakuru, ya veremos como resolvemos el asunto, procura de que Yue descanse y tenga mucho reposo… Me imagino que no han hablado con el director del ballet… Ya me imagino la reacción que va a tener y más ahora que están en medio de la temporada de Otoño-Invierno… Ya no te disculpes Nakuru no hay nada que lamentar, los accidentes pasan, dile a Yue que le deseo lo mejor y que estaré visitándolo mañana en su casa... Hasta pronto.

Con este ultimo Tomoyo cerro la llamada y dio un fuerte suspiro mientras encontraba una silla para sentarse. Souma al ver la expresión de Tomoyo, se acerco preocupada a ella y le dijo. - Que paso?

- Yue tuvo un accidente y se hizo un esguince en el tobillo, por lo que no va a poder participar en el concurso. - dijo Tomoyo con resignación, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de demostrarse así misma que podía ganar ese concurso, pero sin pareja era imposible y pensar en entrenar con otra persona era otra cosa casi imposible. Faltaban dos semanas para el concurso y el grado de dificultad que le habían puesto a algunos de los bailes era muy complicado, para poder hacerlo a la perfección en menos de dos semanas.

- Ay Tomoyo!. – Exclamo Souma mientras se sentaba a lado de su amiga. – Pero no podemos darnos por vencidas, ya verás que encontraremos a alguien para que reemplace a Yue.

- El problema no es reemplazarlo.- dijo Tomoyo mientras respiraba profundamente. - El problema es que queda muy poco tiempo para el concurso y quien podría aprenderse coreografías tan complicadas como estás en tan poco tiempo.

- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlas. – dijo la voz de Eriol desde la puerta que daba a la terraza. Había visto la cara de resignación en el rostro de Tomoyo y como en un segundo todo el esfuerzo que había puesto durante todas esas semanas se veía desmoronado. No podía permitirse ver a Tomoyo lamentarse y aunque sabía que con su ayuda solo estaba acelerando el proceso de la partida de Tomoyo, no podía permitirse verla triste nuevamente.

Tomoyo miro a Eriol con detenimiento y mientras fruncía el seño le pregunto. – Y como harías eso?

- Llevo semanas viéndolos practicar todos los días mientras desayuno y por suerte tengo muy buena memoria por lo que no debo tener problema en realizar el baile. – dijo Eriol mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.

- No lo sé… - dijo Tomoyo pensativa mientras veía como Eriol se le acercaba con esa mirada intensa que lo caracterizaba.

- Vamos Tomoyo, no tenemos nada que perder. – dijo Souma dándole animo. - Además ya sabemos lo muy buen bailarín que es Eriol, así que no debemos tener problema, nada perdemos con intentarlo. Verdad señora Mitzi?

La señora Mitzi miro a Eriol detenidamente y dijo. - Es cierto, nada perdemos con intentarlo… Que les parece si intentamos con la salsa, primero practicaremos los pasos un par de veces sin música y sin las cargadas y de allí veremos como nos va.

Tomoyo todavía no estaba muy segura y en su rostro se denotaba, por lo que Eriol se acerco a ella y le extendió una mano. - Tomoyo confía en mí ya verás que esto dará resultado. - Y sin pensarlo dos veces Tomoyo lo tomo de la mano y dejo que la guiara hasta el centro de la pista.

- Bueno vamos a ver cuanto sabes Eriol. - dijo la señora Mitzi mientras se les acercaba. - Empecemos, con pasos de ocho y a un ritmo lento. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, uno, dos, tres… - La señora Mitzi continuo marcando el ritmo y Eriol y Tomoyo bailaron a la perfección, Eriol no fallo ninguno de los pasos y en los momentos en que venían las cargadas, retornaban a los pasos básicos. Practicaron un par de veces de esta forma hasta que la señora Mitzi estuvo convencida de que Eriol los sabía a la perfección. - Vaya estoy sorprendida. Déjame felicitarte Eriol. – dijo la señora Mitzi complacida con el desempeño de Eriol. - Ahora que les parece si practicamos de la misma forma pero incluyendo las cargadas.

Con las cargadas a Eriol le tomo un poco más de tiempo acostumbrarse pero para la tarde ya tenía toda la coreografía dominada con todo y cargadas, ahora faltaba ver si podían hacerlo con música.

La señora Mitzi los reunió en el centro del salón para darles unas instrucciones finales. - Quiero que recuerden que esta es una salsa cargada de pasión, donde un hombre le confiesa a una mujer lo mucho que la desea y lo que daría por ella. Recuerden que hacer los pasos a la perfección en un concurso de este tipo no basta para ganar, también se requiere que su presentación transmita sus emociones al público y la química, muy importante es que haya química entre ustedes. - La señora Mitzi se sonrió picaramente y les dijo. – No creo que con lo último tengan problemas, pero uno nunca sabe que puede suceder. - Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder al comentario de ella, la señora Mitzi les dijo. - Rápido a sus posiciones, quiero ver como lo hacen. - Con lo que se alejo del centro de la pista y les dio espacio a Tomoyo y a Eriol para que se acomodaran.

Eriol y Tomoyo se separaron unos pasos y esperaron a que diera inicio el instrumental de la canción. Con lo que dieron unos pasos básicos y se encontraron en el centro de la pista, donde Eriol se encontró con Tomoyo y comenzaron a bailar juntos, con pasos básicos y varias vueltas. El inicio de la canción era bastante lento y no requería muchos movimientos para poder transmitir su significado. (N/A: Para referencia, la canción es _Nadie como ella_, del cantante _Marc Anthony_)

_Ella sabe darse toda en un instante  
__Derretir con la mirada un corazón  
__Ella es fuego que se siente  
__En mis labios cuando hacemos el amor _

_Es una aventura andar bajo su blusa  
__Poco a poco acariciar toda su piel  
__Es un sueñ__o darle un beso  
__E__lla sabe que me tiene a su merced_

Empezados los versos de la canción, los movimientos de ambos se hicieron más lentos y sensuales, Eriol le dio varias vueltas a Tomoyo de manera rápida y consecutiva y luego la acerco a su cuerpo para continuar los pasos básicos más cerca y de manera provocadora. Eriol subió sus manos desde la cintura de Tomoyo hacia sus hombros en un movimiento lento y sensual, cuando la sostuvo de los mismos, le dio varios vueltas, luego de lo cual Tomoyo se alejo de él y comenzaron una línea paralela de movimientos dando muestra de lo sincronizados que estaban durante el inicio del coro, donde el ritmo de la canción se hacia más rápido.

_Mi __corazón es suyo  
__M__e siento suyo  
__Daría__ la vida por volverle a ver  
__Q__uien iba imaginarlo  
__Y__o convertido  
__E__n un capricho de su desnudez_

_No hay nadie como ella  
__T__an dulce tan bella  
__M__e juego la vida por ella  
__N__o hay nadie como ella  
__E__s fuego que quema  
__E__stoy que me muero por ella_

Eriol tomo a Tomoyo por la mano en la segunda parte del coro y la guió en una serie de movimientos rápidos y complicados. – Tomoyo mira a Eriol a los ojos. – dijo la señora Mitzi desde el borde la pista. - Recuerda que deben interpretar lo que están bailando.

Los movimientos rápidos y complicados continuaron durante la parte instrumental después del coro, con varias vueltas rápidas y caídas impresionantes.

_Ella no es como las otras__ que dejaron  
__Cicatrices__ de amargura y de dolor  
__V__ino ella y con ternura  
__O__tra vez me hizo creer en el amor  
__Mi corazón es suyo  
__Me siento suyo_

_Daría la vida por volverle a ver  
__Quien iba imaginarlo  
__Yo convertido  
__En un capricho de su desnudez_

Eriol y Tomoyo continuaron bailando con movimientos rápidos y precisos, durante el clímax del segundo verso Tomoyo hizo una impresionante pirueta hacia atrás apoyada en el brazo de Eriol con la cual hizo un split, Eriol la levanto rápidamente y la acerco hacia sí apoyando su cabeza en su hombro con lo cual siguieron bailando muy pegados y de manera muy sensual. Ambos se separaron nuevamente y una nueva serie de movimientos dio inicio, Tomoyo se movía de manera muy provocadora y sensual, estaba dando lo mejor de sí y Eriol no se quedaba atrás, los movimientos de Eriol eran muy elegantes y precisos y en ningún momento dejaron de estar sincronizados.

_No hay nadie como ella  
__Tan dulce tan bella  
__Me juego la vida por ella  
__No hay nadie como ella  
__Es fuego que quema  
__Estoy que me muero por ella_

La mirada de ambos se cruzo por unos instantes y Tomoyo no pudo separar su vista de los ojos de Eriol. Su mirada tan intensa como siempre… Continuaron bailando de manera muy rápida con varias vueltas consecutivas.

- Sigan el bit de la campana. – dijo la señora Mitzi mientras los miraba con detenimiento.

_No hay nadie como ella  
__T__an dulce tan bella  
__No hay nadie como ella  
__T__an dulce tan bella_

_Es fuego que quema  
__Y__ se mete en mis venas  
__Y__ me juego hasta la vida por ella_

_No hay nadie como ella  
__T__an dulce tan bella  
__M__e he vuelto capricho de su desnudez  
__H__oy daría todo por volverla a ver_

El resto del baile continúo en un solo movimiento fluido, lleno de vueltas complicadas y cargadas peligrosas, pero cada uno de los pasos habían logrado darlos con precisión y elegancia. Cerca del final dieron una demostración impresionante de sincronización, siguiendo con sus pies el ritmo de los tambores que acompañaban la canción.

En ningún momento Tomoyo perdió su sonrisa y para el cierre de la canción Eriol cargo a Tomoyo y continuando con el bit de la canción cambiaban de posición con cada pausa de la canción, terminando con una voltereta de espalda de Tomoyo quien termino en un split perfecto deslizándose por el cuerpo de Eriol hasta quedar agarrada de su pierna.

Eriol la levanto del suelo lentamente y ambos hicieron la reverencia correspondiente de agradecimiento. Souma fue la primera que brinco de su puesto y comenzó a aplaudir como loca. - Estuvieron magníficos. - Fueron las palabras de Souma. - Pensé que lo harían regular siendo la primera vez que lo bailaban con la música, pero estaban sumamente sincronizados y se veían divinos bailando juntos definitivamente sentí la química fluir, la pasión y sensualidad que demostraron en ese baile es de admirar.

- Gracias. – dijo Tomoyo a su amiga, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento poco a poco.

- Debo decir que estuvieron muy bien. – dijo la señora Mitzi mientras se acercaba a ellos. - Solo debemos mejorar un poco el tiempo durante el cierre de las cargadas, para que no tengan problemas en seguir el bit de la música, pero con mucha práctica lograran realizarlo a la perfección. - La señora Mitzi les dio una sonrisa complacida y les dijo. - Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, mañana continuaremos con las prácticas y nuevamente me permito felicitarlos lo hicieron muy bien para ser la primera vez. La química entre ustedes es magnifica y hacen una muy linda pareja.

Y con esto la señora Mitzi y Souma se despidieron, dejando a Tomoyo y Eriol solos en el gran salón. Tomoyo aprovecho el momento para acercarse a Eriol y preguntarle algo que la había estado molestando. – Eriol estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto. - dijo Tomoyo preocupada. - Créeme que entendería perfectamente si quieres retirarte, aparecer en este tipo de concursos puede tener algún tipo de impacto en tus negocios y no me gustaría ser causante de problemas.

- Para nada Tomoyo. – le dijo Eriol con su mejor sonrisa. – Deja que yo me preocupe de mis negocios. Lo importante aquí, es que obtengamos ese primer lugar por el cual tanto has trabajado. - Eriol acerco su mano al rostro de Tomoyo y le dio una ligera caricia. - Le has puesto mucho empeño ha todo esto y mereces tener la oportunidad de cumplir con tu sueño. - Eriol acerco su rostro de manera conspiradora y le dijo al oído muy bajito. - Además de que me encanta la idea de pasar el tiempo contigo. - Eriol se separo de ella lentamente y le dio una ligera sonrisa. - Si me disculpas debo hacer unas llamadas, necesito reorganizar toda mi agenda por las siguientes dos semanas para poder tener el tiempo para practicar.

Y con esto Eriol salió de la habitación muy tranquilamente, dejando con su paso a una muy confundida Tomoyo y… Un poco emocionada.

_**

* * *

**_

Hong Kong, China.

_**Dos semanas después**_

El gran día estaba aquí. Todas las horas de práctica y esfuerzo se veían resumidas en los tres minutos y medio que duraba cada una de sus tres interpretaciones. Las rondas eliminatorias habían sido durante los dos días anteriores y Eriol y Tomoyo no habían tenido ningún problema para clasificar a la final. Muchos los señalaban como los favoritos para ganar porque sus presentaciones habían rayado en la perfección.

Para ser la primera vez que Eriol concursaba en un evento de este tipo, se veía bastante tranquilo, las dos semanas de prácticas intensas que habían tenido les habían brindado una gran confianza ha ambos, estaban preparados para triunfar y nada menos que eso.

Tomoyo se miro una vez más en el espejo, verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar, el primer baile que les tocaba era la salsa y Tomoyo llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto de tiras, lleno de flecos, los cuales se movían al compás de los movimientos de Tomoyo haciendo ver los mismos más rápidos y precisos. Imagínense todo lo que hace un vestido. Por otro lado, Eriol simplemente vestían un pantalón negro y una camisa negra con una chaqueta sin mangas gris clara encima.

Luego de la selección del orden de baile al azar de los finalistas, les había tocado presentarse de últimos en la salsa, de últimos durante el tango y de primeros durante el Vals.

Tomoyo había brincado de la emoción por su suerte, porque al ser los últimos siempre se crea una impresión más permanente en la mente del jurado.

Y aquí estaban ahora, esperando ser llamados para brindar su mejor presentación. Como la señora Mitzi era la coreógrafa y entrenadora, podía acompañarlos en los camerinos mientras esperaban su turno. - Estoy muy orgullo de ustedes y estoy segura de que lo harán de maravilla, si brillaron en las eliminatorias estoy seguro que deslumbraran a todos en la final, solo recuerden disfruten el baile, disfruten de su conexión mientras bailan y con eso estoy segura de que brillaron como ninguna otra pareja.

Durante las prácticas en las dos semanas en que Eriol y ella pasaron casi las 24 horas del día juntos, las chispas no habían dejado de volar durante los entrenamientos y la señora Mitzi no paraba de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba por tener a una pareja con tanta química y electricidad entre ellos. Simplemente hacían que los bailes se vieran sumamente espectaculares.

- Bueno ya es hora de su turno. – dijo la señora Mitzi mientras caminaba con Tomoyo y Eriol hasta la entrada a la pista de baile. - Salgan a deslumbrarlos.

Y deslumbrar a todos fue lo que hicieron, el baile había sido casi perfecto, todos sus movimientos, los giros, todo había estado en su lugar, las expresiones de sus rostros, todo el conjunto del baile hizo que el público les diera una ovación de pie. Y para colmo el presentador no paraba de alagar su baile.

Entre el público, Tomoyo ubico con la mirada a Sakura, Souma y Shaoran, que se encontraban en las gradas gritando como locos. La presentación había sido tan espectacular que les había ganado varios 10 y 9.9 del jurado, dándoles un promedio total de 9.97. Al ver los puntajes Tomoyo no puedo evitar saltar de la alegría y abrazar con fuerza a Eriol. Eriol le correspondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente. - Te dije que lo lograríamos. – dijo Eriol mientras seguía abrazando a Tomoyo con fuerza.

La señora Mitzi corrió hasta donde ellos y les dio un fuerte abrazo. – Sabia que lo lograrían estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. – dijo mientras los continuaba abrazando. Luego se separo de ellos y les dijo - Pero no perdamos más tiempo debemos prepararnos para el siguiente baile.

Regresaron a los camerinos y esta vez Tomoyo vistió su traje favorito de todo su vestuario. Era un traje manga larga color rojo con un cuello de tortuga ceñido al cuerpo. Pensarían que era un traje común y corriente, pero la diferencia era que el traje era totalmente descubierto en la espalda y la falda, que tenía mucho vuelo, tenía una abertura reveladora sobre toda la pierna derecha de Tomoyo. Tomoyo se veía muy elegante, pero esos pequeños detalles reveladores, hacían que el conjunto se viera muy sexy en Tomoyo.

Eriol miro con aprecio a Tomoyo cuando esta salio del vestidor, en verdad se veía sumamente hermosa y ese vestido le asentaba a la perfección. Eriol camino los pasos que los separaban, tomo ambas manos de Tomoyo y las llevo hasta su boca donde le dio un beso a cada una. - Me voy a tomar el atrevimiento de decir que te ves magnifica Tomoyo. Me has robado el aliento.

Tomoyo se sonrojo y le devolvió el cumplido a Eriol. - Tú no te ves nada mal tampoco. – dijo Tomoyo mientras apreciaba el traje de Eriol. Vestía de saco y corbata negro pero el conjunto le asentaba de maravilla. El conjunto lo hacia ver muy elegante y listo para comer.

Ambos se quedaron hablando en los camerinos, solo les quedaba dedicarse a esperar que fuera su turno. Como a Tomoyo no le gustaba ver las presentaciones de los demás participantes porque la hacia poner más nerviosa, dejaron el tiempo pasar en el camerino hasta que llegara su turno. Luego de una serie más de consejos de último minuto por parte de la señora Mitzi, Eriol y Tomoyo salieron a la pista de baile, recibieron una fuerte ovación de parte del público y luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia se dirigieron a sus lugares. (N/A: Para referencia la canción se llama _Sus ojos se cerraron_, originalmente de _Carlos Gardel_, pero elegí la versión cantada por el señor _Julio Sosa_ para este baile. No tienen idea de la cantidad de tangos que escuche antes de decidirme por este para representar lo que quería.)

"_Esto es por ti mamá_" pensó Tomoyo mientras se ponía en posición. Había elegido la canción como un homenaje a la memoria de su madre y pondría su alma y corazón para que todo saliera a la perfección.

Tomoyo se separo unos pasos de Eriol y cuando comenzó el instrumental de la canción se comenzó a acercar lentamente a él. Una vez estuvo cerca, Eriol la tomo con fuerza por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Tomoyo se quedo inmóvil en sus brazos y Eriol recorrió sus manos por su espalda lentamente, la abrazo con fuerza e inclino su cabeza sobre su cuello, tomando una respiración profunda como tratando de grabar por siempre su esencia en su memoria.

Una vez empezó a cantar el artista, Eriol dio inicio a su baile doblando las rodillas y dando un paso hacia un lado. Eriol seguía abrazando a Tomoyo por la espalda y esta mantenía sus manos inmóviles a su lado, como una marionita sin vida, dejándose llevar por su titiritero.

_Sus ojos se cerraron...  
__Y__ el mundo sigue andando,  
__S__u boca que era mía  
__Y__a no me besa más,  
__S__e apagaron los ecos  
__D__e su reír sonoro  
__Y__ es cruel este silencio  
__Q__ue me hace tanto mal._

_Fue mía la piadosa  
__D__ulzura de sus manos  
__Q__ue dieron a mis penas  
__C__aricias de bondad,  
__Y__ ahora que la evoco  
__H__undido en mí quebranto,  
__L__as lágrimas prensadas  
__S__e niegan a brotar,  
__Y __no tengo el consuelo  
__D__e poder llorar._

A medida que aumentaba el tempo de la canción, sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos e intensos. Durante la pausa antes de la segunda estrofa Eriol inclino el cuerpo de Tomoyo hacia atrás y cuando la trajo hacia sí nuevamente Tomoyo lo tomo por las manos y ambos comenzaron a bailar a un ritmo más rápido y con pasos sumamente complicados.

_¡Por qué tus alas tan cruel quemó la vida!  
__¡Por qué esta mueca siniestra de la suerte!  
__Quise abrigarla y más pudo la muerte,  
__¡Cómo me duele y se ahonda mi herida!  
__Yo sé que ahora vendrán caras extrañas  
__C__on su limosna de alivio a mi tormento.  
__Todo es mentira, mentira es el lamento.  
__¡Hoy está solo mi corazón!_

Al inicio de la siguiente estrofa Eriol hizo que sus cuerpos realizaran una serie de giros rápidos al tiempo de la canción, para luego terminar en un fuerte abrazo. Luego de lo cual Tomoyo se dejo caer como sin vida en una semicírculo hasta que Eriol la atrajo nuevamente hacia él.

La expresión en el rostro de Eriol denotaba tanto dolor, era como estuviera sufriendo en realidad por la perdida de un gran amor.

Su danza continúo de forma precisa y dinámica, los movimientos de ambos eran impresionantes y un silencio sepulcral rodeaba el auditorio, era como si todos en el público hubieran contenido su aliento en conjunto, impresionados por tan bella demostración de amor, pasión y dolor, en un solo conjunto. Sus movimientos eran perfectos y lo hacia ver como si fueran un solo ser, unido por la tragedia y el dolor.

_Como perros de presa  
__L__as penas traicioneras  
__C__elando mí cariño  
__G__alopaban detrás,  
__Y__ escondida en las aguas  
__D__e su mirada buena  
__L__a muerte agazapada  
__M__arcaba su compás._

_En vano yo alentaba  
__F__ebril una esperanza.  
__Clavó en mi carne viva  
__S__us garras el dolor;  
__Y__ mientras en las calles  
__E__n loca algarabía  
__E__l carnaval del mundo  
__G__ozaba y se reía,  
__B__urlándose el destino  
__M__e robó su amor._

El baile continúo con un derroche de emociones encontradas, los movimientos de Tomoyo eran gráciles y divinos, Eriol la guiaba de tal forma que simplemente era perfecto. Cada paso que daba, cada encuentro entre sus cuerpos era fiel demostración de lo mucho que se amaban, pero a la vez de la tristeza enorme que los embargaba al no poder estar juntos.

Una vez más los pasos se repetían al mismo compás, una y otra vez el dolor de la perdida del ser querido se hacia sentir en cada uno de sus movimientos.

_¡Por qué tus alas tan cruel quemó la vida!  
__¡Por qué esta mueca siniestra de la suerte!  
__Quise abrigarla y más pudo la muerte,  
__¡Cómo me duele y se ahonda mi herida!  
__Yo sé que ahora vendrán caras extrañas  
__C__on su limosna de alivio a mi tormento.  
__Todo es mentira, mentira es el lamento.  
__¡Hoy está solo mi corazón!_

Para el final de la canción todo el baile se hizo más intenso, todas las emociones se hicieron más profundas. Al momento del cierre de la canción, Eriol le dio un giro al cuerpo de Tomoyo y se dejo caer al suelo arrodillándose en una pierna y con la otra pierna sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Tomoyo como en un altar, lentamente la mano que posaba en su muslo subió a lo largo del cuerpo de Tomoyo hasta que se poso en su mejilla y muy tiernamente Eriol se acerco y le dio un ligero beso de despedida. Luego de la cual la abrazo con fuerza y todo termino con la cabeza de Eriol posada sobre el pecho de Tomoyo.

Por unos segundos todo se mantuvo en completo silencio, las personas no salían de su impresión de ver tan maravilloso derroche de emociones. Hasta que el silencio se vio interrumpido por el fuerte aplauso de uno de los jueces centrales quien les estaba dando una ovación de pie.

Lentamente Tomoyo abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Eriol, mientras escucha como el resto del público rompía en aplausos. Eriol le dio una ligera sonrisa y Tomoyo no pudo evitar su reacción, lo tomo con ambas manos del rostro y le dio un ligero beso en agradecimiento.

Eriol la levanto y ambos dieron sus debidas reverencias en agradecimiento al público. Y para sorpresa de nadie Tomoyo y Eriol recibieron puntuación perfecta. En los camerinos todos los felicitaban, había sido una presentación magnifica. Para cuando encontraron a la señora Mitzi la misma se encontraba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y simplemente no podía dejar de abrazarlos. - Estuvieron maravillosos, no tengo palabras para describir lo que hicieron en esa pista de baile, simplemente magnifico. - La señora Mitzi se separo de ellos y seco sus lágrimas como pudo. - Pero basta de lágrimas, ustedes son los primeros en la siguiente ronda y debemos alistarlos.

Para cuando se presentaron en la siguiente ronda, no había duda de quienes serian los ganadores del concurso. Para el Vals Tomoyo había decidido utilizar un traje largo color blanco muy sencillo, adornado con pequeños brillantes, el vestido le quedaba divino y Eriol en su esmoquin negro era el complemento perfecto para convertirse en la pareja perfecta.

El Vals interpretado por Eriol y Tomoyo simplemente fue un deleite para todos, fue un baile muy sencillo nada elaborado, pero cargado de sentimiento y emociones. Para cuando termino el público no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro colectivo. Simplemente eran maravillosos.

Tomoyo estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar saltarle encima a Eriol, estaba segura de que lo habían logrado, habían obtenido el primer lugar sin duda y más feliz no podía estar. Tomoyo había logrado demostrarse así misma que podía lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera sin importar que. Y lo primero que haría sería empezar por dar las gracias a todos los que le habían brindado su apoyo.

- Muchas gracias Eriol, por ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño. – dijo Tomoyo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. – Y gracias por haberme soportado todo este tiempo.

Eriol no le respondió absolutamente nada y solo le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza. Tomoyo y Eriol hicieron sus reverencias y se retiraron de la pista de baile.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar los resultados. Para nadie fue una sorpresa que nombraran a Tomoyo y Eriol como los ganadores absolutos de la noche. Tomoyo y Eriol salieron a recibir su trofeo y la ovación de un público que no salía de su sorpresa.

Tomoyo no podía parar de sonreír y para cuando salieron del auditorio había cientos de periodistas esperando para poder entrevistar a los ganadores de la noche, primero se tomaron las reglamentarias fotos de los ganadores y luego seguía la entrevista, Eriol y Tomoyo respondieron a todas las preguntas, hasta que las mismas se hicieron muy personales, para el gusto de ambos.

El auditorio donde se había realizado el concurso estaba dentro de las instalaciones del hotel en el que se estaban hospedando. Durante su camino hacia los elevadores se encontraron con sus amigos quienes no podían dejar de abrazarlos. - Estuvieron fabulosos. – dijo Sakura mientras brincaba de un lado para él otro. - Puedo jurar que cuando los vi bailar el tango casi me asfixio, en vida había visto una presentación tan conmovedora como la suya. De verdad muchas felicidades.

- Sakura tiene toda la razón. – dijo Souma concordando con su amiga. – Todavía no salgo de mi estupor al verlos bailar. Fue muy hermoso.

- Muchas gracias por los cumplidos. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se sonrojaba. - La verdad toda salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Ya lo creo. – dijo Shaoran mientras miraba por sobre las cabezas de las chicas. - Y creo que te has ganado toda una nueva legión de fans. - Y con esto dicho Shaoran inclino su cabeza hacia el grupo de personas que estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Tomoyo. - Creo que te llaman.

Tomoyo vio a las personas y las saludo con la mano. – Creo que quieren que vayas a hablar con ellos. – dijo Eriol mientras miraba con detenimiento a Tomoyo. – Será mejor que vayas y no los dejes esperando.

Tomoyo miro a Eriol detenidamente, tratando de leer sus emociones, podía detectar un tono raro en su voz, pero no encontraba a que se podía deber. - Sí claro tienes toda la razón. – dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba al grupo de personas. - Me acompañas? – Pregunto Tomoyo con algo de esperanza, no quería tener que enfrentarlos sola.

Eriol le sonrió y le dijo. - Me temo que no princesa, hay un asunto del que me debo encargar inmediatamente. Pero esta es tu noche y quiero que la disfrutes. - Eriol le dio un ligero beso en la frente y le dijo. - Nos vemos en la suite. - Y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera decir algo, Eriol la estaba empujando en dirección a sus nuevos fans.

Para cuando llego se vio atrapada en un mar de solicitudes de autógrafos y fotos. Por lo que estuvo un largo rato entretenida con las personas. Shaoran, Sakura y Souma se quedaron esperando a Tomoyo hasta que logro escapar de la horda de fans que la tenían aprisionada.

Para cuando se despidió de sus amigos, ya era bastante tarde y estaba sumamente cansada pero nada en el mundo podría borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Tomo el elevador hasta el último piso y camino hasta la suite que compartía con Eriol, la misma tenía dos habitaciones por lo que no habían tenido ningún problema en compartirla.

Al entrar se percato que todas las luces estaban apagadas por lo que pensó que Eriol tal vez ya se había ido a dormir. Camino despacio hasta la mesita de noche que estaba a lado de la puerta, dejo el ramo de flores que le habían regalado allí y encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita.

Lentamente Tomoyo se inclino para quitarse los zapatos que simplemente la estaban matando, un alivio inmenso se apodero de sus pies cuando se posaron sobre la suave alfombra y no pudo evitar rozarlos con el suave material.

Lo primero que pensó era que necesitaba un baño y uno sumamente largo, con lo que comenzó a retirar uno por uno todos los ganchos que mantenían su complicado peinado en su lugar. Al terminar sacudió un poco su cabello y como pudo lo peino con sus dedos.

Tomo una de las rosas que adornaban el ramo de flores que le habían regalado y se dispuso a dirigirse a su habitación. Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y antes de dar el segundo paso una sombra cerca de la ventana la hizo detenerse en seco. Como lo único que alumbraba la habitación era la tenue luz de la lámpara detrás de ella le tomo un tiempo percatarse que la figura apoyada en el marco de la ventana no era más que Eriol.

- Dios! Eriol no tienes idea el susto que me haz dado. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón. Eriol no hizo ningún tipo de comentario y solo le sostuvo la mirada fijamente. Algo en la mirada de Eriol preocupaba a Tomoyo, por lo que se apresuro a decir. - Como vi todo apagado pensé que te habrías ido a dormir.

Eriol se separo de la ventana y camino la distancia que lo separaba de Tomoyo y sin decir palabra le dio un fuerte abrazo. Por varios segundos Tomoyo se quedo estática, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo ligeramente. - Y eso a que se debe. – dijo Tomoyo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol.

A Eriol las palabras se le atoraban en su garganta pero sabia que era lo que debía hacer, había llegado el momento y no había marcha atrás. - Me voy. – dijo Eriol al oído de Tomoyo muy suavemente.

- Te vas. – dijo Tomoyo algo confundida mientras se separaba de Eriol un paso para poder mirarlo a los ojos. - Han surgido problemas en tus negocios. – Al ver que Eriol no le respondía, Tomoyo continuo especulando. - Por que si es así, no te preocupes por mí, puedo regresar a Japón con la señora Mitzi y Souma... Nos veremos devuelta en casa cuando hayas resuelto tus asuntos.

- No hay ningún asunto de negocios que tenga que atender. – dijo Eriol seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos. - Cuando regreses a Japón ya no encontraras mis pertenencias en la casa. - Al ver la confusión en los ojos de Tomoyo, Eriol le dijo suavemente. – Ha llegado el momento de que cada uno siga su camino Tomoyo.

Eriol sintió a Tomoyo tomar una respiración profunda y vio como su rostro se lleno de incertidumbre. Con esto Eriol se vio incapaz de resistir más la tentación de tenerla una última vez entre sus brazos y la tomo entre sus brazos con fuerza. - Dios! Tomoyo no sabes como quisiera que las cosas entre nosotros se hubieran desarrollado bajo circunstancias diferentes… Pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice… De nada.

Tomoyo se había quedado completamente estática bajo el abrazo de Eriol, no sabía como reaccionar ante sus palabras, sus propias palabras se ahogaban en su garganta que podía decir, eran tantas las emociones encontradas que lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

– Quiero que entiendas una cosa Tomoyo… - dijo Eriol con vehemencia sin separarse de ella. - Quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice, todo lo que luche, todo lo hice… lo hice _solo por tí_ Tomoyo y no me arrepiento de nada y atesorare cada uno de los momentos que pase contigo. - Eriol respiro profundo y agrego suavemente. - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Tomoyo. - Eriol se separo de ella y la tomo con ambas manos del rostro. Los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo estaban inundados de lágrimas y tenían un brillo intenso cargado de emoción. Lentamente Eriol descendió su boca hasta los labios de Tomoyo y antes de unirlos con los suyos en un beso intenso, le dijo suavemente. - Te amo y nada en el mundo me hará cambiar lo que siento por tì. - Los segundos que prosiguieron estuvieron cargados de electricidad el beso de Eriol era intenso, como queriendo gravar por siempre en su memoria esos últimos segundos que compartía con Tomoyo.

Tomoyo por otro lado, sentía que le faltaba el aire, las palabras de Eriol retumbaban en sus oídos una y otra vez. _Lo hice solo por tì…. Te amo y nada en el mundo me hará cambiar lo que siento por ti_. Tan claras y cargadas de emoción habían sido las palabras de Eriol, que aún se encontraba tratando de procesar las mismas.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y Eriol tuvo que obligarse a separarse de Tomoyo, ya no podía verla, no podía seguir sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, no podía dejar que su olor a lilas siguiera invadiendo su mente, porque con cada segundo que pasada, su resolución se hacia cada vez más débil, debía hacerse a la idea que nunca sería suya. Y sin más se separo de Tomoyo y sin verla camino con paso decidido hasta la puerta donde ya estaba su maleta, lo único que había retenido su partida era la conversación pendiente que necesitaba tener con Tomoyo.

Lentamente Tomoyo abrió sus ojos para encontrarse un vació frente a ella, el calor de Eriol la había abandonado y un frío intenso se apodero de su cuerpo. Los sentimientos de Eriol hacia ella eran tan claros, pero que era lo que ella sentía, no estaba segura, pero lo que si podía asegurar era que el solo pensar que no volvería ver a Eriol la hacia sentir un dolor muy intenso.

Por unos segundos Tomoyo lucho fuertemente con sus emociones, todo era un total caos, hasta que escucho como Eriol abría la puerta lentamente, y en ese segundo lo único que podía pensar era que lo iba a perder. Pero que hacer, acaso tenía derecho a exigirle a Eriol, algo que ella era incapaz de dar.

Todo en la cabeza de Tomoyo era un total caos, pero las últimas palabras de Eriol la hicieron reaccionar.

Eriol tomo su maleta con su mano y tomo la perilla de la puerta, por unos segundos lucho contra el deseo que darse la vuelta y rogarle a Tomoyo la oportunidad que merecían, pero las cosas habían llegado a su fin y era el momento de clausurar este capitulo de su vida. Eriol giro la perilla y abrió la puerta por completo, pero antes de salir por la misma le dijo. - Desde el día en que nos casamos la escuela y tu casa regresaron a tu nombre Tomoyo. - Eriol tomo una respiración profunda y se obligo ha agregar. – Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto contigo para arreglar los términos de la anulación de nuestro matrimonio... Espero que estés de acuerdo. - dijo Eriol esperando escuchar algún tipo de reacción de Tomoyo pero no obtuvo ninguna. Eriol tomo una última respiración profunda y termino diciendo. - Tomoyo espero que algún día encuentres a esa persona que llene tu vida, con quien desees formar una familia y que te haga muy feliz… Solo quiero que sepas que para mi tu eres la única que puede ocupar ese lugar y que por siempre te voy amar.

Al escuchar las palabras de Eriol la respiración de Tomoyo se detuvo por completo. Las palabras de Eriol calaron profundo en su mente, con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, con quien quería formar una familia, quien podría hacerla tan feliz. En esos segundos por su cabeza pasaron cientos de imágenes de todos los momentos que ella y Eriol habían compartido, algunos eran malos, otros eran buenos, pero el siempre había estado allí y poco a poco había logrado hacerse un lugar en su corazón. Que más podía pedirle a la vida, que alguien que la apoyara, la comprendiera y que la amara sobre todas las cosas hasta llegar al punto de hacer lo que fuera por ella.

Tomoyo sentía que sus músculos se debilitaban, sus manos se habían quedado sin fuerzas y lentamente la rosa que había estado sosteniendo en su mano cayo sin vida en el piso. Tomoyo miro hacia el suelo y miro la rosa a sus pies, miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza pero una resonaba con fuerza _no lo podía dejar partir_.

Como pudo Tomoyo reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y en un suspiro casi imperceptible cargado de emoción le dijo a Eriol. – Eriol no te vayas.

Tanto había estado Eriol deseando que Tomoyo lo detuviera, que pudo escuchar claramente, el susurro cargado de emociones de Tomoyo. Eriol lo que más deseaba era darse la vuelta y tomar a Tomoyo entre sus brazos, pero no podía darse ese lujo. - Por que debería quedarme? – Pregunto Eriol sobre su hombro sin moverse de donde estaba. Podía ver claramente a Tomoyo y los pequeños temblores que recorrían su delicado cuerpo que le daba la espalda. Unas ganas intensas de abrazarla se apoderaron de Eriol, lo que más quería era acercarse a ella y librarla de todo su pesar, pero no podía. Al ver que Tomoyo no respondía su pregunta, Eriol se giro por completo y miro a Tomoyo detenidamente. - Por que? – dijo Eriol con voz tranquila casi en un susurro.

Tomoyo estaba tratando de formar las palabras, pero su garganta no se lo permitía. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero se le hacia casi imposible poder pronunciar las mismas.

Al ver la lucha que estaba teniendo Tomoyo consigo misma, Eriol dejo su maleta a un lado, camino con paso decidido hasta donde estaba Tomoyo y la abrazo con fuerza por la espalda. Espero por unos segundos a que el calor de su cuerpo la embargara por completo, luego de lo cual poso un ligero beso en su hombro izquierdo. - Por que Tomoyo? – dijo Eriol suavemente al oído de Tomoyo. El aliento calido de la boca de Eriol hizo que un fuerte escalofrío de placer recorriera el cuerpo de Tomoyo. - Por que debería quedarme? – volvió preguntar Eriol a su oído sensualmente. - Por favor Tomoyo dilo, necesito escucharlo de tus labios. - Eriol reclino su cabeza contra la cabeza de Tomoyo y no le quedo más que resignarse a no obtener una respuesta de Tomoyo, no podía instigarla a decir algo, que probablemente no sentía. Eriol sonrió amargamente y mientras posaba un ligero beso en la frente de Tomoyo le dijo. – Adiós Tomoyo.

Al sentir como el cuerpo de Eriol se separaba de ella a Tomoyo no le quedo más que aceptar la realidad, Eriol se iría de su vida para siempre. Pero debía permitirlo. _No! Claro que no debes permitirlo! Debes luchar por tu felicidad! _le gritaba su conciencia una y otra vez. Y en eso Tomoyo escucho en su cabeza la voz tranquila de Eriol que preguntaba _Por que Tomoyo? Por que debería quedarme? _una y otra vez se repetía esta frase en la mente de Tomoyo y fue cuando lo supo, sabia exactamente que era lo que quería decir.

- Por que te amo. – dijo Tomoyo con una voz cargada de emociones, luego de lo cual se giro y miro a Eriol. Eriol se detuvo en seco mientras salía por la puerta y se giro lentamente para mirar a Tomoyo a los ojos. Tomoyo lo miro a los ojos dejando ver en ellos todas las emociones que la embargaban y mientras le daba una ligera sonrisa arrepentida le dijo. – Eriol, quiero que te quedes porque te amo y quiero que nos demos una oportunidad.

Eriol estaba completamente sin palabras, la felicidad que lo embargo al momento de escuchar las palabras de Tomoyo no tenía nombre, ni podía relatarse con meras palabras. Eriol lucho contra sus instintos más básicos y espero pacientemente a que Tomoyo terminara de decir todo lo que necesitaba decir.

- Al principio de todo este asunto, simplemente me aferre a la idea de que lo mejor para ambos era ignorar lo que sentía por ti. – dijo Tomoyo con nerviosismo. - Pensé que solo debía dejar pasar esa atracción pasajera que tenía por ti. Pero siempre eras tan lindo conmigo, tan atento, que poco a poco mis sentimientos fueron cambiando.

Un aire decidido rodeo a Tomoyo y mientras lo miraba fijamente le dijo. - Se que este no es el momento más indicado, pero simplemente la idea de que salgas para siempre de mi vida, me es insoportable… No podría vivir sin ti. – Tomoyo lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo. – En cada uno de los momentos en que más te necesite siempre estuviste allí, dispuesto a brindarme tu hombro cada vez que lo necesitaba y cada uno de esos detalles solo hacían que mis sentimientos por ti se hicieran cada vez más profundos. Y ahora luego de llevar tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, no me hago a la idea de no estar más contigo. – Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa triste y le dijo suavemente. - Por favor no te vayas.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo unos segundos más y se giro hacia la puerta sin decir nada. Por un momento Tomoyo sintió como un dolor muy fuerte la embargaba, ya era demasiado tarde, quien querría pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer tan indecisa, que solo al ser afrontada con la posibilidad de perder lo que tenía enfrente, es que se daba cuenta y se dignaba a aceptar lo que en realidad sentía. Había estado muy ciega. Pero que hacer, no tenía nada que no se merecía. Tanta fue la tristeza que embargo a Tomoyo que cubrió con ambas manos su rostro y rompió a llorar.

Y el llanto se hizo mucho peor, cuando escucho la puerta cerrar con decidido clic. Poco a poco sintió como un gran vació comenzó a apoderarse de ella, creciendo en proporciones astronómicas. Pero el avance de tan oscura sensación, se vio detenido completamente al sentir unos brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza.

Al sentir el cuerpo de Eriol junto a ella, Tomoyo se dejo llevar por el momento y lo abrazo con fuerza por el cuello. Por unos segundos ambos se vieron sumergidos en tan tierno abrazo. Eriol se separo lentamente de Tomoyo y la miro a los ojos. Las palabras sobraban entre ambos, suavemente Eriol seco las lagrimas de Tomoyo con su pulgar, luego de lo cual paso un mechón de su cabello suelto detrás de su oreja, con lo que la asió por la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí para luego besarla con tal intensidad, que le robo por completo el aliento a Tomoyo.

Eriol unió sus bocas en un batalla intensa e interminable, Tomoyo sentía como una y otra vez la boca de Eriol la invadía por completo, las cosas que hacia, las sensaciones que provocaba dentro de ella, escalaban a proporciones ilimitadas con cada minuto que pasaba.

Pero los besos ya no eran suficientes, Tomoyo quería más mucho más y al parecer Eriol pensaba exactamente lo mismo, porque luego de un último recorrido de su lengua por sobre sus labios, Eriol centro su atención en le cuello de Tomoyo, justo en el punto que sabía que la volvía loca.

Pequeños suspiros de placer comenzaron a escapar sin control de la boca de Tomoyo y con cada nuevo quejido que Eriol lograba robarle, este aumentaba proporcionalmente sus atenciones, sus manos no dejaban de recorrer todo su cuerpo deleitándose en cada una de las curvas del cuerpo de Tomoyo y acercando sus cuerpos tratando de convertirlos en uno.

Por unos minutos Tomoyo se dejo llevar por las atenciones de Eriol, pero no podía quedarse atrás, tentativamente comenzó a recorrer sus manos sobre el torso y la espalda de Eriol, logrando obtener reacciones inimaginables de Eriol, que la hacían sentir muy poderosa, Eriol no era inmune a sus caricias y en un momento de total rebeldía Tomoyo tomo a Eriol por el cabello y luego de un ligero tirón logro tenerlo en la posición perfecta para besarlo en la boca. Tomoyo comenzó a aplicar las mismas técnicas que Eriol utilizaba con ella y cuando el recorrido de sus besos llego hasta la oreja de Eriol, esta mordió el lóbulo de su oreja muy suavemente.

Toda la compostura que Eriol había logrado mantener hasta el momento se desvaneció por completo al sentir como Tomoyo mordisqueaba su oreja. Con un gruñido de placer, Eriol levanto a Tomoyo del piso haciendo que sus piernas lo rodearan por la cintura en un abrazo íntimo.

Por unos segundos Tomoyo se vio sorprendida por el movimiento, pero rápidamente se recupero y continuo besando a Eriol en la boca mientras este emprendía camino hacia la habitación que el había estado ocupando. Durante el camino hasta el cuarto Eriol había logrado abrir el cierre que mantenía el vestido de Tomoyo en su lugar y para cuando llegaron Tomoyo había logrado sacar sus brazos de las mangas del traje.

Al llegar al borde de la cama Eriol dejo caer a Tomoyo sobre el colchón y mientras rebotaba por el impacto Tomoyo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. - Algo te parece gracioso querida. – dijo Eriol tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa lentamente.

Tomoyo le sonrió pícaramente. - La verdad sí. – dijo Tomoyo mientras enfocaba su mirada en las partes del cuerpo de Eriol que se iban descubriendo a medida que este desabotonaba su camisa. – Tu actitud me recuerda a una película de hombres cavernícolas que vi de pequeña. - Tomoyo volvió reírse. La expresión en el rostro de Eriol hablaba por si sola, la estaba devorando con la mirada. - Tengo la ligera sensación de que lo mejor para mí sería salir corriendo y alejarme lo más pronto posible de ti.

Eriol termino de desabotonar su camisa y lentamente comenzó a sacarse la misma del pantalón. – Puedes estar segura de que nada en el mundo podría separarme de ti en estos momentos he esperado demasiado tiempo por este momento. - Eriol retiro por completo su camisa y la dejo caer al suelo. Eriol fijo su mirada en Tomoyo viendo con detenimiento como esta lo miraba con mucha intensidad, si ella tan solo supiera como su sola mirada lo afectaba.

Al ver que Eriol había dejado de moverse Tomoyo lo miro a los ojos y lo encontró mirándola divertido, como cuando tiene una de sus ideas traviesas. – Que estás pensando? – pregunto Tomoyo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- Que tal vez es mejor que te deje comprobar por ti misma, todo lo que un hombre que es movido por sus instintos más básicos es capaz de hacer. - Y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera reaccionar, Eriol tomo el vestido de Tomoyo y se lo quito de un solo tirón.

Tomoyo trato de cubrirse pero Eriol se lo evito. Eriol se quito sus zapatos y se subió a la cama junto a Tomoyo. Antes de que Tomoyo tuviera tiempo de protestar nuevamente los labios de Eriol atacaron su boca en un derroche inigualable de pasión. La batalla de poderes que sucedió ese encuentro fue una cargada de emociones fuertes ambos luchaban por obtener el control, pero a la final Eriol salio victorioso de la misma deleitándose en poder recorrer el cuerpo de Tomoyo a su gusto.

A medida que los besos de Eriol avanzaban por el cuerpo de Tomoyo, así mismo iban desapareciendo las pocas prendas de ropa que la cubrían. Jamás en su vida Tomoyo había experimentado algo como lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes, Eriol recorría cada una de las partes de su cuerpo con total reverencia como si tratara de impregnar cada detalle en su memoria para siempre. Con cada segundo que pasaba la tensión dentro de Tomoyo crecía más y más y justo cuando pensaba que ya no era posible, alcanzar otro grado más de excitación, Eriol daba clara muestra de lo equivocada que estaba.

Eriol la estaba acariciando en su parte más intima, sus dedos estaban haciendo cosas maravillosas, mientras su boca no dejaba de recorrer el camino de separaba el valle de sus senos. Tomoyo se estaba cansando de estar pasiva, pero cada vez que intentaba acariciar a Eriol de forma más intima este evitaba a sus avances. – Calma princesa. – le susurraba al oído Eriol, pero como quería que se calmara si con cada una de las caricias que Eriol le proporcionaba la tensión aumentaba más y más.

En un último intento por detener los avances de Tomoyo, Eriol la giro por completo quedando Tomoyo boca abajo en la cama, para cuando Tomoyo tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, los dedos de Eriol reiniciaron sus caricias íntimas, Tomoyo pensó en protestar, pero toda su resolución se fue de golpe cuando sintió como Eriol besaba la base de su cuello, el escalofrío de placer que la recorrió no tenía nombre y todas sus palabras se ahogaron en su boca, cuando Eriol comenzó ha descender por su espalda siguiendo el camino de su columna. Para cuando Eriol regreso nuevamente a la base de su cuello, Tomoyo ya no podía soportarlo más, la posición en la que estaba no le permitía moverse como quería. Estaba a la total merced de Eriol. Por lo que no le quedo más que rogarle para que la ayudara a liberar tanta tensión. – Por favor Eriol… Ya no puedo más…

- Que quieres princesa. – dijo Eriol con la respiración entrecortada mientras besaba los hombros de Tomoyo. - Dime, esto es lo que deseas? – Pregunto Eriol mientras aumentaba la velocidad con las que sus dedos acariciaban a Tomoyo. La respiración de Tomoyo se hizo más aceleraba y se vio incapaz de encontrar palabras que decir, por lo que solo asintió efusivamente.

Tomoyo sintió como rápidamente dentro de ella, toda la tensión se acumulaba más y más hasta alcanzar puntos inimaginables para ella, hasta que por fin con un último movimiento profundo de los dedos de Eriol, la tensión acumulada exploto en un kaleidoscopio de sensaciones hermosas. Tomoyo se sentía completa y por unos segundos se dejo abrazar por la nube de sensaciones en la que se encontraba.

Luego de unos instantes sintió como Eriol se levantaba de la cama, se sentía tan relajada que ni ganas de protestar le quedaban. Estaba muy muy relajada.

Para cuando Eriol volvió a la cama con ella, este se había desecho del resto de su ropa. Eriol se acerco lentamente a Tomoyo y la giro muy despacio. Lentamente Eriol dejo caer su peso sobre Tomoyo deleitándose con las sensaciones que provocaba el contacto de su piel desnuda.

Tomoyo dejo escapar un ligero suspiro de placer al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Eriol sobre ella y sin pensarlo dos veces sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Eriol lentamente, deleitándose en las reacciones que obtenía del mismo. Tomoyo podía sentir como cada uno de los músculos de Eriol se tensaba con el contacto de sus manos y eso la hacia sentir muy traviesa. Que otras reacciones podría obtener de Eriol si se lo proponía. Era una idea muy interesante el tratar de averiguarlo.

Eriol le dio a Tomoyo el tiempo necesario para que saciara su curiosidad, pero cuando las caricias se hicieron insoportables, Eriol aprisiono ambas manos de Tomoyo sobre su cabeza y la beso con fuerza. El movimiento y el beso tan intenso hicieron que Tomoyo se olvidara por completamente de lo que había estado haciendo.

Rápidamente la tensión dentro del cuerpo de Tomoyo comenzó a escalar nuevamente y Tomoyo trato de moverse para acomodar mejor el cuerpo de Eriol sobre ella y así lograr el mayor deleite.

Eriol comprendía la necesidad de Tomoyo y la suya también con lo que se acomodo mejor entre las piernas de Tomoyo, obligándola a separarlas para acomodarlo mejor. Eriol soltó las manos de Tomoyo y le pidió que lo acariciara mientras el retomaba las atenciones que le había estado brindando a sus senos.

Poco a poco Eriol fue acercando su erección a la parte más intima de Tomoyo, que vibraba por ser acariciada. Lentamente Eriol comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos en la entrada de Tomoyo, logrando que esta solo se retorciera y moviera más tratando de conseguir que Eriol la llenara por completo. Por varios minutos estuvieron así, pero a Eriol le estaba constando un trabajo titánico mantener el control. - Eriol por favor. – dijo Tomoyo en desesperación. Ya no podía soportarlo más. - Te necesito.

Con esta última suplica de Tomoyo, Eriol decidió que ya era tiempo de terminar con los juegos. - Tomoyo pon tus piernas alrededor de mí. – dijo Eriol con algo de trabajo, estaba comenzando a perder la concentración. – Eso es. Así esta perfecto. – dijo Eriol mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Tomoyo comenzaba a abrirse para él y se deleitaba por el fuerte agarre en que se encontraba entre las piernas de Tomoyo. - Princesa, mírame. – pidió Eriol como último favor a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo como pudo enfoco su mirada en los ojos azul noche de Eriol. No le cabía la menor duda de que el la amaba, su mirada lo decía todo. Con un solo movimiento fluido Tomoyo sintió como Eriol la lleno por completo. Tomoyo no pudo evitar que un quejido de sorpresa escapara de sus labios. No era tanto por el dolor, solo sentía una ligera molestia, el quejido de sorpresa se debía a que nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan completa y llena de vida.

Eriol la miro preocupado unos segundos, pero Tomoyo lo tomo por la nuca y le dio un apasionado beso, luego de lo cual comenzó a moverse debajo de él buscando la forma de acercar más sus cuerpos. Eriol comprendió el mensaje claro en las intenciones de Tomoyo y lentamente inició el baile más antiguo de todos los tiempos. Las penetraciones de Eriol eran lentas y continuas, ambos mantuvieron el ritmo mientras sentían como sus cuerpos comenzaban a encenderse lentamente, con cada nueva caricia la tensión aumentaba y en misma medida sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos.

Tomoyo no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo podía concentrarse en el deleite que le provocaba sentir a Eriol dentro de ella. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban con el paso del tiempo y poco a poco Tomoyo se dejo llevar por el torrente de emociones que le provocaba sentirse completa y amada. Hasta que aquel torrente exploto en un sin fin de colores, que llevaron a Tomoyo a hundir sus dedos en la espalda de Eriol y soltar un fuerte suspiro de placer.

Eriol sintió en cada poro de su cuerpo cuando Tomoyo alcanzo su orgasmo, sus músculos se contrajeron contra él y ya no pudo soportarlo más, con una última penetración y un fuerte gruñido de placer se dejo llevar por uno de los orgasmos más poderosos que había tenido en su vida.

Por varios minutos ambos se mantuvieron completamente inmóviles, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la cordura. Había sido un momento tan poderoso el que habían vivido, Eriol jamás se había sentido de esta forma con nadie y saber que Tomoyo correspondía sus sentimientos lo hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Luego de un par de minutos Eriol levanto su cabeza del hombro de Tomoyo y la miro a los ojos. - Eres magnifica Tomoyo.- dijo Eriol mientras bajaba sus labios y los unía en un profundo beso con los de Tomoyo, cuando estuvo satisfecho levanto la cabeza nuevamente y mientras sonreía le dijo. - No tienes idea cuanto te amo.

Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo suavemente. - Yo también te amo Eriol. - Con lo cual volvió a besarlo.

Luego de compartir un largo y apasionado beso, Eriol lentamente se movió de encima de Tomoyo para no seguir aplastándola. Tomoyo comenzó a quejarse por la perdida del contacto, se sentía tan rico estar tan cerca de él. Pero Eriol rápidamente resolvió el asunto atrayendo a Tomoyo sobre su cuerpo.

Por varios minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio y Eriol se deleito en poder acariciar el sedoso cabello de Tomoyo, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de acariciarlo de esta forma y era una imagen muy erótica, ver el cabello negro de Tomoyo abrazarlos a ambos como un manto.

Tomoyo sentía como poco a poco las caricias de Eriol la hacían entrar lentamente al mundo de los sueños. Pero todo eso se vio detenido al escuchar a Eriol hablándole. - Tomoyo recuerda el día que te lleve a cenar en el yate. – Tomoyo asintió lentamente mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre Eriol. – Recuerdas cuando te mencione cuales eran las ventajas de ser la señora Hiraguizawa.

Este comentario llamo la atención de Tomoyo y está levanto un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Eriol a los ojos. - Sí lo recuerdo. – dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol divertida. - A caso se te ocurrió otra cosa.

- En efecto, acabo de pensar en el perfecto punto número _diez_ que resume a la perfección la lista de ventajas de ser la señora Hiraguizawa.- Tomoyo le levanto una ceja esperando que Eriol la iluminara con su sabiduría (Nótese el sarcasmo). – Tienes para ti un hombre rico, apuesto, endemoniadamente sexy y tan enamorado de ti que ni todos los poemas de amor del mundo alcanzaría para expresar lo loco que esta por ti.

Tomoyo se sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Eriol y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ambos estuvieron en un silencio agradable un largo rato hasta que Tomoyo lo interrumpió con una pregunta que la había estado molestando. - Eriol y de aquí hacia donde vamos con esta relación.

- Hacia donde tú quieras princesa. – dijo Eriol mientras continuaba acariciando la larga cabellera de Tomoyo.

- La verdad me gustaría que empezáramos retomando la luna de miel de nunca tuvimos, pero no se si estarás muy ocupado. – dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada. – Tal vez si lo planeamos con cuidado logremos coincidir en una fecha que sea conveniente para ambos.

- No me parece. – dijo Eriol pensativo.

- No quieres que vayamos de luna de miel. – dijo Tomoyo sorprendida.

Eriol la beso en los labios para calmarla y le dijo. - No, no es eso princesa. Me parece que tu idea es muy complicada. En estas cosas hay que ser intrépido y espontáneo.

- Y que estas pensando. – dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada.

- Mañana temprano tomaremos el primer vuelo que encontremos a Grecia, tengo una pequeña villa en una de las islas griegas y créeme cuando te digo que es el lugar perfecto. Estoy seguro de que cuando la veas te enamoraras de ella.

- Quieres que nos vayamos mañana. – dijo Tomoyo sorprendida mientras miraba a Eriol a la cara. - Pero tenemos compromisos, mañana tenemos una rueda de prensa y yo no puedo dejar la escuela desentendida y me imagino que tú debes tener un millón de cosas que hacer…

Eriol coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Tomoyo para acallarla. - Tomoyo donde quedo tu vena aventurara. – dijo Eriol mientras la besaba embriagadoramente. El beso continuo suavemente y lentamente Eriol giro sus cuerpos hasta que Tomoyo quedo atrapada debajo de él. - Tomoyo debes dejar de preocuparte. – dijo Eriol tranquilamente, al ver que Tomoyo iba a refutar sus palabras, Eriol le dio otro beso y le dijo quedamente. - Escapémonos.

- Qué? - pregunto Tomoyo sin mucho animo en comprender lo que Eriol estaba diciendo, porque se encontraba más entretenida con las caricias que los labios de Eriol le estaban proporcionando. La estaba distrayendo, pero a Tomoyo no le importaba, después de que Eriol no se detuviera todo estaba de maravilla.

- Escápate conmigo Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol más claro y mirando a Tomoyo a los ojos. – Porque estemos unos días alejados de la realidad, el mundo no va a dejar de seguir su curso. - Eriol volvió a besar a Tomoyo y le dijo bajito. - No me vas a negar que la idea no te apetece… sol, playa, cielos azules, buena comida y muy buen sexo que más puedes pedir.

Tomoyo estaba bastante entretenida con las caricias que Eriol le estaba administrando y sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo. – Bueno, creo que si continuas con esta línea de ataque tal vez logres que acepte. - Con lo cual Tomoyo lo agarro por la nuca y lo beso intensamente.

Eriol le sonrió a Tomoyo y le dijo. - Entonces no me queda más que dar mi mejor esfuerzo. – Con lo cual Eriol puso manos a la obra para obtener el sí que tanto deseaba y con mucho gusto. Cualquier cosa por el bien de su relación.

_**

* * *

**_

A la mañana siguiente

Souma y la señora Mitzi se encontraban en el lobby del hotel esperando a Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura para desayunar. Habían quedado en reunirse a las ocho y ya había pasado un cuarto de hora sin señales de ninguno de ellos.

- Es raro que se estén demorando. – dijo la señora Mitzi mientras miraba su reloj.- Normalmente las chicas son muy puntuales.

Souma no hizo más que encogerse de hombros, que podía decir, no sabía más de lo que la señora Mitzi sabía. En eso Souma dirige su mirada a la entrada del hotel y ve como una muy apurada Sakura se dirige hacia ellas, acompañada de su esposo.

- Ay! Disculpen la demora. – dijo Sakura sin aliento. - Es que nos quedamos dormidos y se nos hizo tarde.

- Aja no! – dijo Souma viendo a su amiga divertida. – Me imagino que anoche estuvieron ocupando su tiempo en otras cosas y por eso no pudieron reunir las ocho horas reglamentarias de sueño.

Sakura no pudo retener el sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro. Si su amiga supiera que más bien si había logrado dormir más de dos horas era decir mucho. Shaoran tenía demasiada estamina para la salud de cualquiera. - Souma! – dijo Sakura reprendiendo a su amiga. – Deja de andar diciendo esas cosas.

- Ah! O sea que si fue por lo que me estoy imaginando. – dijo Souma divertida.

Sakura no se digno a responder y decidió a cambiar el tema de conversación. - Oye! Y donde están Tomoyo y Eriol. - Pregunto Sakura.

- La verdad no sabemos. – Respondió Souma tranquilamente. – Quien sabe puede ser que ellos también se hayan quedado dormidos. – dijo Souma con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Para como andan las cosas entre ellos dudo que eso pase en el futuro cercano. – dijo Sakura con convicción. – Pero y entonces que hacemos.

Shaoran aprovecho para integrarse a la conversación y dijo. - Podemos pedir en la recepción que los llamen.

Eso es buena idea. – dijo Sakura y sin más emprendió camino a la recepción seguida de los demás. Al llegar Sakura pidió que la comunicaran con la suite de los Hiraguizawa pero para su sorpresa, le notificaron que los señores Hiraguizawa se habían retirado un poco después de las seis de la mañana. – Vaya en serio. – Pregunto Sakura anonadada mientras veía a la recepcionista. - Y no dejaron dicho nada.

- Solo dejaron un sobre que debe ser entregado en persona al destinatario de la carta. Bueno en este caso destinatarios porque tiene varios. – dijo la recepcionista tranquilamente.

- Por si acaso no estará dirigida a Sakura, Shaoran, Souma o Mitzi. - Pregunto Sakura. - Es que somos nosotros.

La recepcionista miro el sobre. - En efecto es para ustedes. Aquí tiene.

- Gracias. – Fue la alegre respuesta de Sakura mientras se alejaba con la carta. Por decisión tacita se alejaron del conglomerado de personas en el lobby y entraron a un salón privado aprovechando que estaba vacío. – Bueno vamos a ver que tienen que decir nuestros amigos. - Sakura abrió la carta y leyó en voz alta.

_Queridos amigos:_

_Tomoyo y yo hemos decidido tomarnos la tan merecida luna de miel que nunca pudimos disfrutar._

_Agradecemos que presenten nuestras disculpas con los organizadores del concurso y si están muy molestos con nuestra partida, díganles que pueden quedarse con el premio. En verdad, no lo necesitamos._

_No sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera, pero agradeceremos toda la ayuda que puedan brindarnos para que la escuela de danza siga funcionando._

_Esperamos verlos pronto y muchas gracias por su ayuda._

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Eriol y Tomoyo Hiraguizawa_

- Bueno Sakura. – dijo Souma. – Creo que con esta carta es tácito decir que hasta allí llega tu teoría, de que Eriol y Tomoyo no estarían juntos en el futuro cercano. - Souma no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. – Desde que los vi juntos la primera vez, supe que terminarían así.

- Así es. – dijo la señora Mitzi. - Es que una química como esa solo se puede encontrara entre personas que se aman.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a desayunar, no resolvemos nada con el estomago vacío y vamos a necesitar las fuerzas para cuando afrontemos a los organizadores del evento. – dijo Shaoran tranquilamente.

Todos emprendieron camino hacia el comedor y durante ese lapso de tiempo una idea se alojo en la cabeza de Souma y la misma era tan divertida que no puedo evitar decir en voz alta. - Bueno ahora solo me resta esperar a ver cual de ustedes dos es la primera en hacerme tía.

Sakura de la impresión dio un pequeño chillido y sin querer empujo por accidente a uno de los meseros, tanto fue el estruendo causado por Sakura, que no le quedo más que agachar la cabeza y pasar su vergüenza sola.

Souma tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. No podía esperar ver a Tomoyo para hacerle exactamente el mismo comentario. Uno nunca sabe, tal vez de regreso de su tan esperada luna de miel Tomoyo los recibiera a todos con una sorpresa…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora****:** Snif, Snif, Snif. Se acabo. AHHHHH!! Estoy feliz!!

Un par de horas tarde, pero logre terminarlo. Yuju! Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora solo nos queda el epilogo.

Sinceramente ha sido un placer escribir esta historia y un verdadero honor para mí que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leerla.

Todavía no puedo creer que he esperado 21 capítulos para poder escribir la escena en el cuarto de cuando Eriol le dijo que se iba. Desde que empecé esta historia, tenía varias escenas claves ya pensadas y esta era una de ellas. Era un sufrimiento muy grande saber como quería que acabara pero no poder llegar allí.

Vaya escribir estos dos último capítulos fue todo un reto, pero gracias a Dios, logre conseguir el tiempo para continuar. Estoy feliz con el capitulo, lo único que no me termino de convencer fue el paso rápido del tiempo al principio del capitulo, pero es que ya no tenía nada más que inventar, ya todo estaba dicho y solo estábamos esperando llegar a una conclusión.

Y allí esta el _lemon _completo, jejeje esta vez no los deje en ascuas. Saben por unos serios segundos estuve tentada a dejar que Eriol se fuera, pero no soy tan mala y no he escrito tan linda historia para dejarla en tragedia. Nop!

Espero sus comentarios, por allí me dicen que le pareció el capitulo y que les parece como termino. Normalmente uno tiene muchas expectativas con los finales y espero que este haya sido de su agrado.

De corazón espero que le haya gustado.

Bueno nos leemos en el epilogo. Por cierto que mi nueva historia la estoy publicando con el epilogo.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por el apoyo, mucha suerte y muchos éxitos.

**B****esos y abrazos.**

**Se despide, **

**Kerube-Chan**


	23. Epilogo

**Disclaimer**: Lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. Este trabajo es una obra de una fan loca por los E&T. Ningún beneficio monetario es obtenido a través de este medio. XD

**Nota de la Autora**: Lamento el retraso no tiene excusa el tiempo que he tardado en redactar este epilogo. Mil disculpas. No era mi intención demorar, pero ya llego y esta para quedarse, que lo disfruten.

**SOLO POR TI**

**Epilogo**

_**Dos semanas después**_

-Eres Feliz? – Pregunto Eriol a una somnolienta Tomoyo, mientras la brisa cálida del mar mediterráneo mecía la hamaca que los dos compartían.

Tomoyo sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de Eriol y al mismo tiempo le daba un ligero beso en la curva de su cuello. – Mucho – Y como no estarlo.

Estas habían sido las dos semanas más maravillosas de su vida, todo era perfecto el ambiente, la comida, las olas del mar, los atardeceres juntos, los amaneceres juntos, los días juntos… las noches juntos, las cosas que Eriol la había hecho descubrir, definitivamente no eran aptas para oídos sensibles, nada más de pensarlo su cuerpo se encendía como una llama y no podía evitar el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Ya varias veces Eriol la había visto sonrojarse y el muy atrevido se acercaba a hacerle relatos explícitos de las cosas que tenía pensado hacerle, para esos momentos estaba tan entretenida en los brazos de Eriol, que se le olvida preguntarle porque le gustaba hacerla sonrojar más. Hasta que un día recupero la suficiente cordura luego de una intensa sesión sobre el mostrador de la cocina y le pregunto... Saben lo que respondió el muy cínico… Que le encantaba verla sonrojada porque se veía muy linda y no había nada mejor que ver como pasaba de un leve rosa a un rojo total. Eso le gano un golpe a Eriol, pero el enojo de Tomoyo solo duro lo que tardaron en llegar a la puerta de la habitación…

Decir que estaba feliz no alcanzaba para describir todo lo que sentía, todo era perfecto, incluyendo el hombre que la tenia abrazada como si fuera el objeto más preciado del mundo. En verdad era feliz.

-Me alegro que estés feliz. – dijo Eriol mientras acariciaba su largo cabello. Muchos minutos pasaron en un silencio confortable, Eriol con su vista fija en la hermosa tarde que los acompañaba. Su vida ahora era perfecta, era un hombre sumamente feliz con la mujer de su vida entre sus brazos, pero había un último paso pendiente para hacer completa su vida. - Te tengo una sorpresa.

Tomoyo levanto su rostro para poder mirar a Eriol a los ojos y le dijo – Que clase de sorpresa? – Eriol le dio una ligera sonrisa y la beso suavemente. No iba decir nada. – No piensas decirme. – dijo Tomoyo con fingida molestia mientras inflaba los cachetes de forma tierna. Eriol negó con la cabeza. – Bueno Sr. Hiraguizawa me temo que a la Sra. Hiraguizawa no le queda más que tomar cartas en el asunto. – Tomoyo bajo su rostro y comenzó a llenar el rostro de Eriol de besos, sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, su boca todo se encontraba bajo el cálido ataque de Tomoyo. – Aun no piensas hablar? – Pregunto Tomoyo luego de varios minutos con fingida seriedad. Eriol volvió a negar con la cabeza de forma seria, pero sus ojos lo delataban, se estaba divirtiendo por las ocurrencias de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo le sonrió sensualmente y llevo su boca al cuello de Eriol, sabía que lo volvía loco que lo besara en el cuello y más cuando lo acompañaba con pequeños mordiscos… justo como estaba haciendo ahora… Escucho a Eriol tomar una respiración profunda y Tomoyo sonrió para sí misma, estaba ganando terreno.

Eriol no tardo mucho en entrar en el juego con Tomoyo, la tomo fuertemente por la nuca y arrastro su boca hacia la suya para iniciar una guerra de poder… El conocimiento adquirido hacia a Tomoyo más intrépida y ya no era una simple espectadora que al principio dejaba que Eriol le enseñara todo lo que sabía. Ahora con el conocimiento que había adquirido sabía exactamente como volver loco a Eriol.

Tomoyo se acomodo mejor sobre Eriol, logrando que estuvieran en contacto de pies a cabezas. Como pudo Tomoyo se separo del beso de Eriol y se sentó encima de Eriol con sus rodillas al lado de las caderas de Eriol. La hamaca hacia un poco difícil la posición pero si uno se lo propone cualquier cosa es posible. Luego de un poco de esfuerzo Tomoyo apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Eriol y comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre aquella parte sensible de Eriol. Eriol tomo una respiración profunda y sin mucho preámbulo tomo a Tomoyo por las caderas para ayudarla a obtener un ritmo adecuado. Con todo y ropa Tomoyo podía sentir la llama triplicarse dentro de ella.

Por unos momentos Tomoyo se olvido por completo de donde estaba y de cuál era el objetivo de aquel interludio, Eriol tenía la tendencia de hacer eso con ella, la convertía en un completo racimo de deseos incapaz de pensar luego de que Eriol tomaba control de la situación.

En el subconsciente de Tomoyo se registro que alguien estaba aclarando su garganta a lo lejos. Ambos detuvieron sus movimientos y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el sonido. Para la vergüenza de Tomoyo se encontró con la espalda de la Sra. Rosa, ella estaba encargada de la limpieza de la casa y hoy era su día de visita. Tomoyo llevo ambas manos a su rostro, la imagen que debe haber visto la Sra. Rosa… De solo pensarlo el color de Tomoyo subió como 20 grados.

Eriol siempre centrado se sentó y arrastro ha Tomoyo hasta el borde logrando que ambos se pusieran en pie. De la vergüenza Tomoyo no era capaz de mirar a la Sra. Rosa por lo que se voltio abrazando a Eriol por la cintura y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello tratando de que la tierra se la tragara.

Eriol le hablo en Francés a la Sra. Rosa, idioma que todos entendían. – Gusto en verla Sra. Rosa, encontró todo bien en la casa.

-Así es Sr. Hiraguizawa. – dijo Rosa como si nada estuviera pasando y como si no hubiera encontrado a sus patrones en una situación sumamente comprometedora.

-Rosa no tienes que darnos la espalda. – dijo Eriol con tono divertido, luego de lo cual escucho a Tomoyo gemir de la vergüenza y abrazarse más fuerte a él como si quisiera desaparecer dentro de su cuerpo. Eriol tosió un poco para evitar soltar una carcajada. Tomoyo estaba tan roja que hasta sus orejas parecían un tomate. – Y que me puede decir del otro encargo.

-Todo listo señor. – dijo Rosa mientras le sonreía a Eriol.

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte. – Eriol no hablo de nuevo hasta que la Rosa estuvo fuera de su vista. – Tomoyo ya puedes voltearte. – dijo Eriol mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No quiero. – dijo Tomoyo mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Que vergüenza, que va a pensar la Sra. Rosa de nosotros.

-Que nuestra libido está en perfectas condiciones. – Tomoyo lo golpeo en el hombro y Eriol no pudo evitar reír en ese momento. – Tomoyo ella sabe perfectamente que estamos celebrando nuestra luna de miel.

Tomoyo se separo un poco de Eriol y le dijo. – Pero no por eso tenía que encontrarnos en el acto.

Eriol le sonrió y la tomo por el mentón para mirarla a los ojos. – Y si no me equivoco quedamos justo en la mejor parte. – Eriol bajo su cabeza y le dio un beso apasionado a Tomoyo, luego de varios minutos Tomoyo se encontraba totalmente relajada y lista para la batalla, pero Eriol se separo del beso muy rápido. - Pero me temo que eso va a tener que esperar, primero tu sorpresa.

Tomoyo tenía ganas de protestar pero la curiosidad la venció. Eriol la tomo de la mano y caminaron juntos por la orilla de la playa por largo rato sin rumbo fijo. Minutos después Eriol se detuvo y con su mirada fija en el horizonte y le dijo a Tomoyo. – Sabes que te amo Tomoyo. – Eriol volteo a mirarla a los ojos. Tomoyo tuvo que reunir toda la calma que encontró para poder sostenerle la mirada, tantos sentimientos escapaban de los ojos de Eriol, que miles de mariposas se alojaron en el estomago de Tomoyo, como no ser feliz con un hombre tan maravilloso. Eriol le sonrió ligeramente y le dijo. - Pero no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que no haga esto. – Y sin más Eriol se arrodillo frente a Tomoyo y la tomo por ambas manos.

Tomoyo tomo una respiración profunda y lo miro contrariada. – Eriol que estás haciendo? – dijo casi en un susurro, las mariposas dando volteretas como locas en su estomago.

-La primera vez que te pedí matrimonio todo era parte de nuestro acuerdo, pero ahora… ahora estas aquí conmigo y quiero hacerlo lo más oficial posible. – dijo Eriol con una leve sonrisa.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas y para tratar de relajar el ambiente le dijo con voz algo ahogada mientras le sonreía. – O sea que nuestro primer matrimonio no cuenta… Eriol no puedo creer que me tengas viviendo en el pecado. – Tomoyo le sonrió cálidamente y le dijo. – Sabes? Eres una mala influencia para mí.

-Así parece mi querida Princesa – dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía. – Pero después de que este yo presente para disfrutar todo lo que has aprendido, mientras lo pones en práctica, no tengo ningún problema. - Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada húmeda, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar de la emoción.

Luego de unos segundos el tono serio regreso al rostro de Eriol y mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza le dijo. – Tomoyo Daidoji me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras casarte conmigo… De nuevo.

Muchos sentimientos se reflejaban en el rostro de Eriol, como negarse a la vida de felicidad que le aguardaba a su lado. Tomoyo volvió a reír y le dijo. –Desde luego que si tonto. – Tomoyo se arrodillo frente a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo para luego besarlo con todas su fuerzas. En verdad amaba a ese hombre con locura, nadie en el mundo podía sorprenderla en cada esquina y hacerla tan feliz como él.

Luego de varios minutos Eriol se puso en pie, tomo a Tomoyo de la mano y le dijo. – Sígueme.

Tomoyo muy alegremente se levanto y lo siguió mientras casi corrían por la playa. Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar una risa alegre y le dijo. – Eriol creo que vas en la dirección contraria, la casa está para el otro lado.

-No vamos para la casa. – dijo Eriol mientras la volteaba a ver y le quiñaba un ojo. Al ver la confusión en el rostro de Tomoyo le dijo. – Quiero hacer esto oficial lo más pronto posible.

-Al menos que consigas un padre detrás de esas rocas, no sé cómo vas a hacer. – dijo Tomoyo mientras volvía a reír y dejaba que Eriol la guiara a través de aquella locura.

-No estoy en la posición que tengo ahora, sin haber aprendido que siempre es bueno estar preparado. – dijo Eriol sobre su hombro mientras que rodeaban la muralla de rocas que había señalado Tomoyo.

El alma de Tomoyo salió de su cuerpo y regreso luego de ver lo que la aguardaba detrás de las rocas. Todos estaban allí, todos sus amigos y seres queridos estaban sentados en ordenadas filas, viéndolos con divertida atención mientras una sorprendida Tomoyo no podía cerrar la boca, estaba completamente paralizada en el lugar donde se encontraba.

La playa estaba adornada con linternas de fuego a todo lo largo para brindar luz mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Había grandes arreglos de flores blancas y lilas por todos lados y al final del pasillo había un altar adornado con las mismas flores que decoraban la playa.

Tomoyo estaba tan sorprendida que no dejaba de temblar, le faltaban palabras para describir lo que sentía y luego de varias respiraciones profundas encontró de nuevo su voz para preguntar quedamente. – Pero… Cómo?

-Debes darles las gracias a tus amigas, sin ellas esta labor habría sido imposible. – Dijo Eriol bajito mientras le sonreía, para esto había trabajado en secreto toda la semana. Solo para ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo volteo a mirar y Souma y Sakura tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tomoyo volvió a mirar a Eriol con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría y le dijo. – Y si hubiera dicho que no?

Eriol le sonrió y le dijo. – No. No era una opción princesa. - Y sin más bajo su rostro y le dio un tierno beso. – Te amo.

Tomoyo se echo a reír por las ocurrencias de Eriol y le dijo. – Yo también te amo. Gracias Eriol.

Tomoyo se inclino para devolverle el gesto a Eriol, pero antes de que pudiera darle un beso, Souma y Sakura se acercaron. - No, no, no nada de eso señorita. – dijo Souma mientras tomaba a Tomoyo por el brazo para llevársela.

Sakura se sonrió y dijo. - Bueno lo de Señorita está en duda. – Luego de ver la expresión de Eriol mientras Souma se llevaba a Tomoyo a una de las carpas que habían puesto en la playa para que se cambiara, agrego. – Mejor dicho… Creo que Sra. Hiraguizawa hubiera estado más acorde. – Sakura palmeo en la espalda a Eriol y le dijo bajito. – No te preocupes solo serán un par de horas de sufrimiento.

Eriol le tiro una mirada divertida a Sakura y le dijo. – Ya estoy contando los segundos. – Y sin más se retiro a cambiarse a la otra carpa que estaba disponible.

* * *

Cuando Tomoyo hizo su aparición un suspiro colectivo se apodero de la audiencia, Tomoyo estaba magnífica, por alguna razón que desconocía Eriol había enviado a traer el mismo vestido que había usado para su primera boda, con la diferencia que ahora su cabello iba recogido en una sencilla cola y llevaba en sus manos un simple arreglo de flores.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos mientras veían a Tomoyo caminar por el pasillo, Tomoyo sentía sus pies descalzos hundirse en la arena, escuchaba los murmullos, pero no registraba nada a su alrededor porque su mente estaba enfocada en el hombre que la esperaba sonriente al final del pasillo.

Eriol estaba magnifico vestido todo de blanco con una simple camisa y pantalones a juego. En verdad estaba magnifico, pero lo que le robaba la respiración y hacia que sus piernas no dejaran de temblar, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, era la mirada intensa de Eriol sobre ella, era como si los demás no existieran y ella representara para el todo en su universo.

Tomoyo llego al final del pasillo y le sonrío a Eriol mientras este la tomaba de la mano. Tomoyo miro hacia abajo a su vestido y luego fijo su mirada en la de Eriol levantando levemente la ceja en forma de pregunta. Eriol se acerco a ella un poco y le dijo bajito, solo para que ella escuchara. – No tienes idea cuantas veces he soñado en poder quitarte ese vestido… con mis dientes.

Tomoyo sintió que un sonrojo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella pero logro calmarse lo suficiente con lo que Eriol coloco la mano de Tomoyo bajo su brazo y ambos subieron juntos a la plataforma en la que se encontraba el padre.

El padre les sonrió cálidamente y así dio inicio a lo que sería el resto de su vida juntos. – Queridos Hermanos nos encontramos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de…

_**

* * *

**_

Años después…

_Feliz Cumpleaños a ti, Feliz Cumpleaños a t__i, Feliz Cumpleaños Aiko, Feliz Cumpleaños a ti…_

Ahora pide un deseo princesa. – dijo un emocionado Eriol mientras sostenía a su hija Aiko de cinco años en sus brazos.

El tiempo pasa volando, nadie piensa en lo rápido que crecen sus hijos hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dan sus primeros pasos, te dicen papá, te regalan una sonrisa, todas esas pequeñas cosas uno las da por sentado, hasta que llega el momento en que crecen frente a tus ojos y cuando te das cuenta ya es su primer día en el maternal y estas allí de pie haciéndote el fuerte y abrazando a tu esposa que no deja de llorar, cuando lo que en verdad deseas es tomar a tu pequeña princesa entre tus brazos y llevártela a casa para quitarle esa mirada triste al tener que ingresar a lo desconocido. Pero te haces el fuerte y te recuerdas que tus hijos vienen al mundo para aprender, crecer y hacerse independientes y que estos solo son los primeros pasos de un largo camino.

Pero aunque pase el tiempo y cada vez las cosas sean más distintas jamás dejaras de verla como tu pequeña princesa. Y eso era para Eriol su querida Aiko, su pequeña princesa. El otro amor de su vida.

Aiko se inclino hacia el frente y soplo fuertemente. Las cinco pequeñas velitas que adornaban el pastel se apagaron de un solo golpe y todos los presentes aplaudieron con fuerza. Eriol beso la frente de su hija, luego de lo cual Aiko se inclino y extendió sus brazos para que su madre la cargara.

Tomoyo la recibió en brazos y le dio un sonoro beso a su hija en el cachete. - Y que pediste de deseo. – dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía a su hija. Verla era como mirarse en un espejo, con la excepción de su mirada, los ojos de Aiko eran del mismo tono azul noche que los de Eriol, no había manera de negar que fuera hija de ambos.

Aiko miro a su madre y le dijo despacito. – Es un secreto mami.

-Y no me lo puedes decir, te prometo no decirle a nadie. – dijo Tomoyo bajito adoptando el mismo tono de su hija. - Es una promesa y sabes que mami siempre cumple sus promesas.

Aiko estuvo pensativa unos momentos y luego se acerco al oído de su madre y le conto sobre su deseo.

-Ah! Ya veo, prometo no contarle a nadie. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se agachaba para dejar su hija en el piso. Le dio un ligero beso en la frente y le dijo. – Ahora ve a jugar con tu prima Nadesiko, mientras repartimos el dulce.

Aiko dejo el lado de su madre corriendo y se acerco a donde estaba jugando su prima, con su pequeño hermanito y otros amigos más. Tomoyo se levanto lentamente y sintió como los brazos de su esposo la abrazaban por la cintura con fuerza.

Quien pudiera imaginar que los años pasan tan rápido. Eriol beso el hombro de Tomoyo y le dijo. – Ha crecido tan rápido.

- Así es, pronto ya no será nuestra pequeña princesa. – dijo Tomoyo con nostalgia mientras veía a su hija correr con sus amigos. Ambos estuvieron un rato observándola hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida.

- Te dije que íbamos a llegar tarde. – dijo una exasperada Nakuru mientras caminaba pesadamente hasta donde se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo. Pero que se podía esperar de alguien con una barriga de ocho meses y medio de embarazo. El pobre Yue había puesto su mejor cara al asunto pero entre mas se acercaba la fecha más difícil se hacia la situación, porque Nakuru estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Tomoyo se separo de Eriol y camino hasta donde su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo como pudo, sin aplastarle la barriga. - Nakuru que bueno que vinieron a acompañarnos, pensé que sería difícil para ustedes.

- Por mí no había problema, pero me tomo un tiempo convencer a Yue. - Nakuru miro sobre su hombro a su esposo quien estaba saludando a Eriol y en tono conspirador le dijo a Tomoyo. – Desde que tuve esas contracciones hace dos semanas no me ha dejado tranquila… Tomoyo te juro que estoy llegando al borde.

Tomoyo le sonrió tranquilamente a Nakuru, ella entendía perfectamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo, todos los hombres (Bueno, de los que conocía) se ponían como locos con su primer hijo. Si no lo sabía ella, a Eriol por poco y le falto contratar a un doctor para que estuviera las 24 horas en la casa… Bueno había logrado convérselo de no tener un doctor en la casa, pero no pudo evitar tener una asistente personal las 24 horas del día cuando su barriga comenzó a crecer a la velocidad de la luz.

- No te desesperes Nakuru. – dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga. - Todos los hombres pasan por la misma fase.

Nakuru suspiro con fuerza y le dijo. – Pues espero que sea solo una fase, porque me estoy volviendo loca.

- Porque te estás volviendo loca Nakuru? – Pregunto Sakura mientras se acercaba con Souma al grupo. Ambos grupos se saludaron amenamente y luego Sakura retomo su pregunta. – Que sucede?

- Que tengo un esposo excesivamente protector, saben porque llegamos tarde? Porque iba manejando a 40 km por hora, 40. – Nakuru negó con la cabeza, mientras suspiraba fuertemente.

Sakura sonrío comprensivamente. – No te preocupes te entiendo perfectamente Shaoran era exactamente igual.

Y con tu segundo embarazo cambio. – Pregunta Nakuru con esperanza.

-Sakura volvió a sonreír. – Me temo que no, hasta empeoro un poco… Pero no hablemos de eso como has estado.

-Embarazada. – dijo Nakuru mientras caminaba pesadamente del brazo de su amiga.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír por el comentario. - No te preocupes Nakuru ya pasara. Que te pareces si comemos un poco de pastel? Hace rato que muero por comer algo dulce.

- Tienes razón. – dijo Souma mientras se unía al grupo y comenzaba a caminar hasta la mesa donde los meseros estaban repartiendo el dulce.

Todas tomaron un pedazo y se dirigieron a unas mesas cercanas que se encontraban en una parte alejada del patio. Allí se sentaron y las cuatro comenzaron a conversar a gusto. Poco a poco los relatos de los viejos tiempos comenzaron a surgir y un ambiente agradable descendió sobre el grupo.

Luego de unos tranquilos minutos sonó la primera alarma. El llanto de un niño interrumpió la conversación y por instinto Tomoyo y Sakura voltearon a ver quién era. – Bueno esa es mi llamada, ya habían tardado. – dijo Sakura mientras se paraba de la silla y caminaba con calma a donde estaba su hijo regado en el piso llorando.

Sakura levanto al pequeño Shaoran en brazos y lo llevo a sentarse con sus amigas, al llegar el pequeño Shaoran estaba llorando quedamente. – A ver que te paso corazón? – dijo Sakura a su hijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que había ocupado con anterioridad. Este levanto su mano y señalo su codo izquierdo. - Te hiciste un ayayai. – dijo Sakura mientras levantaba su codo para examinar su herida, era una cortada superficial, nada grave. Sakura soplo suavemente la herida y le dijo. – No llores corazón, ya verás que pronto estarás bien. – Sakura seco las lagrimas de su hijo con su mano y hizo que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, sabía que no solo era la herida lo que lo tenía llorando, conociéndolo tenía sueño. Por lo que Sakura comenzó a mecerlo suavemente.

Todas guardaron silencio un rato mientras venían como el pequeño Shaoran caía rendido por el sueño. Al ver que estaba dormido Nakuru le pregunto en voz baja. – Cuantos años es que va a cumplir?

- Tres en dos meses. – dijo Sakura bajito. - Como pasa el tiempo, siento como si fuera ayer la primera vez que lo pusieron en mis brazos, la sensación que te embarga en ese momento no tiene precio. - Sakura le sonrió a Nakuru y le dijo. – Cuando llegue el momento Nakuru, entenderás lo que te estoy diciendo.

Nakuru suspiro profundo y le dijo. – Pues no tienes idea como quiero que llegue ese momento, la espera me está volviendo loca.

- Vamos a ver si piensas lo mismo cuando comiencen las noches sin dormir, las idas al doctor y todo lo demás.- dijo Souma mientras miraba a su amiga, todavía no le había tocado ser madre, pero por los cuentos que narraban sus amigas, estaba pensando posponer el asunto lo más que se pudiera. Aunque su prometido no pensaba lo mismo.

- Pero nada como tener a tu bebe en brazos. – dijo Tomoyo mientras veía a Aiko correr por el patio. – Saber que hay una parte de ti en ese pequeño ser te hace sentir la alegría más grande del mundo.

Sakura asintió al comentario en silencio y siguieron hablando amenamente durante el resto de la tarde. Muchas historias salieron a la luz y no faltaron los consejos para la futura nueva mamá. Cerca de las seis de la tarde los primeros invitados comenzaron a retirarse y cerca de las siete solo quedaban los amigos más cercanos, Eriol estaba hablando en la otra esquina del patio con Shaoran y Yue. Aiko y Nadesiko estaban jugando en la casa de muñecas que su papá le había mandado a construir en el patio.

Todo transcurría con mucha tranquilidad hasta que Nakuru dijo. – Chicas creen que pueden ayudar a levantarme, creo que el helado de chocolate me cayó mal.

Tomoyo y Souma se levantaron de sus sillas y caminaron hasta donde Nakuru, cada una tomo un brazo de Nakuru y la ayudaron a levantarse, todo iba bien hasta que sintieron el grito ahogado de Sakura, las tres voltearon a mirar a Sakura y esta señalo al cojín en el asiento. – Creo que rompió fuente. – dijo Sakura bajito manteniendo la calma.

Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron rápidamente y luego Tomoyo pregunto. – Nakuru hace cuanto te duele la barriga?

La expresión en el rostro de Nakuru estaba entre pánico y emoción. – Hace como una hora. – dijo Nakuru bajito. - Por favor no digan nada no quiero alterar a Yue.

- Como no le vamos a decir si hay que llevarte al hospital. – dijo Souma comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

- Dime Nakuru, cada cuanto te están dando los dolores? – Pregunto Tomoyo tratando de poner las prioridades en orden.

- No lo sé, pedí que me ayudaran a levantarme porque cada vez eran más seguidos. – dijo Nakuru y no hizo más que terminar la oración cuando una fuerte punzada en el abdomen hizo que su cuerpo se doblara. Por suerte Souma y Tomoyo la tenían agarrada por ambos brazos y lograron mantenerla en pie.

- Si son tan seguidas las contracciones quiere decir que estas a punto de dar a luz. – dijo Tomoyo técnicamente, la voz de la experiencia hablando. – Necesito que te mantengas tranquila Nakuru en casi nada te llevaremos al hospital. - Tomoyo cruzo su mirada con Sakura y esta entendió el mensaje.

Sakura se levanto de su silla con el pequeño Shaoran y camino hasta donde estaban sus esposos conversando. En lo que Sakura estaba llegando al grupo otra punzada de dolor ataco el abdomen de Nakuru y esta tuvo que apretar sus dientes para no emitir ningún sonido. - Se están haciendo seguidos muy rápido. – dijo Nakuru mientras comenzaba a practicar las respiraciones que le habían enseñado en el curso.

No hizo más que tomar tres respiraciones profundas, cuando ya Yue estaba a su lado tomándola por el brazo que sostenía Souma. – Nakuru estas bien?

Con todo y su dolor Nakuru no podía dejar de asombrarse por las ocurrencias de los hombres en momentos de emergencia. – Como crees que me siento? – dijo Nakuru lo más tranquila posible. - Mojada, con dolores, a veinte minutos del hospital más cercano y con las contracciones aceleradas al cuatrocientos por ciento. - Nakuru se doblo por otra contracción y en medio de la misma le dijo. – Estoy muy bien gracias.

Yue respiro profundo y le pidió a cualquiera deidad que lo estuviera escuchando que por favor le diera fuerzas y paciencia. - Nos vamos para el hospital. - y antes que Nakuru pudiera decir algo Yue la tenía cargada en brazos.

Yue camino hasta la entrada de la casa con paso firme y se encontró con Eriol quien lo ayudo a pasar por la puerta. – El carro ya está listo. – dijo Eriol mientras lo guiaba. – Si manejo llegamos en diez, me sé la ruta de memoria. Había practicado un millón de veces antes del nacimiento de Aiko.

Iremos con ustedes. – dijo Sakura mientras dejaba al pequeño Shaoran en brazos de una de las nanas. – Los seguimos en el otro carro.

Al llegar al hospital Nakuru fue internada inmediatamente y la espera no fue larga a la hora, un radiante Yue salía anunciar el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Sakura, Souma y Tomoyo rompieron en lágrimas de emoción, mientras Eriol y Shaoran se acercaban felicitar a Yue. – Durante todo este tiempo me dije a mi mismo que no volvería a pasar por esto jamás. – dijo Yue mientras miraba a sus amigos, su alegría era palpable. - Pero solo con verlo se que lo haría tantas veces como Nakuru lo permita.

Todos volvieron a felicitar a Yue, la alegría era tangible en el ambiente. Para cuando les dieron acceso al cuarto de Nakuru ella ya había alimentado al pequeño Yukito quien se encontraba sonoramente dormido en los brazos de su alegre mamá.

Muchas felicitaciones rodearon el ambiente pero llegada la hora, era momento de dejar descansar a la nueva mamá y a la nueva adquisición de la familia.

Tomoyo y Eriol hicieron su recorrido hasta la casa en silencio, mientras eran seguidos en el otro carro por Sakura, Shaoran y Souma. Al llegar a la casa Tomoyo convenció a sus amigos para que pasaran la noche en la casa, tenían muchas habitaciones disponibles y era una maldad despertar a esa hora a los niños. Exhaustos por la corredera y la hora, sus amigos no protestaron muchos y se despidieron para ir a sus habitaciones.

Tomoyo y Eriol primero fueron a la habitación de su hija, quien ya estaba dormida, para darle su beso de buenas noches, se veía tan linda así dormida tan tranquila, Tomoyo no pudo evitar que un nudo se le hiciera en la garganta al ver a su hija.

Eriol entrelazo sus dedos con los de Tomoyo y luego de un fuerte apretón ambos se quedaron observando a su hija un largo rato, esa clase de sentimiento tan avasallador era indescriptible, no había palabras para expresar todo lo que sentían por su hija, en instantes así la palabra amor parecía quedarse corta…

Luego de un rato de estar con su hija ingresaron a la habitación que compartían hace más de siete años. – Que noche - dijo Eriol mientras comenzaba a retirar su corbata y desabotonar su camisa.

No puedes negar que el bebe de Nakuru esta divino. – dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba hasta el ventanal que daba al balcón. – Los bebes son tan lindos.

Eriol camino hacia Tomoyo y la rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda. – Así es, con todo y el trabajo que dan, la sensación de tener a tu hijo entre tus brazos es insuperable.

Tomoyo estuvo en silencio unos largos minutos mirando el horizonte, Eriol compartiendo el pasar del tiempo con ella. - Eriol, hay algo que tengo que decirte. – Tomoyo se giro para ver a Eriol y comenzó a hablar como carretilla. – Se que habíamos acordado planear cuando tendríamos nuestro próximo bebe, pero…

-Sí. – dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía, ya se hacía idea de lo que le iba a decir y el estaba preparado para brindar todo el apoyo requerido… cuantas veces fuera necesario.

-Estoy embarazada. – dijo Tomoyo de golpe.

El shock inicial de Eriol se transformo en felicidad en menos de un segundo. Eriol la abrazo con fuerza y mientras le daba una vuelta le dijo. – No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces Tomoyo.

Tomoyo le sonrió y le dijo. – Todavía no estoy segura, la prueba casera dio positivo, pero pensaba ir mañana al doctor.

Eriol llevo a Tomoyo hasta la cama y la sentó en ella, mientras el se arrodillaba frente a ella. - Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, pensé que ya no se podía ser más feliz pero cada día que paso contigo es como un nuevo comienzo, te amo Tomoyo. – dijo Eriol con mucha emoción, tomo el rostro de Tomoyo con ambas manos y la beso suavemente

A Tomoyo se le aguaron los ojos y mientras le sonreía. – Yo también te amo Eriol y cada día que paso contigo soy más feliz, nuestra hija es preciosa y estoy segura que este bebe también lo será.

-Así será Sra. Hiraguizawa, pero creo que esto merece una celebración. - Eriol le dio su mirada más picara y Tomoyo le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya me imagino lo que tienes en mente. – dijo Tomoyo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás mientras Eriol estaba avanzaba hacia ella.

-No, no creo que tengas la menor idea. – dijo Eriol antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Esta sería una noche para recordar, la felicidad y el amor rondaban en el aire y estaban para quedarse ocupando un lugar muy especial dentro de la vida de todos lo que habitaban en ese momento la Mansión Hiraguizawa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de la autora****:** Luego de tanto tiempo, he terminado no tienen idea cuanto he lamentado no poder publicar antes, lo siento mucho, pero tenía un bloqueo al 1000 por ciento.

Ante todo gracias a Malu por su apoyo, el epilogo lo tenía empezado hace meses pero no me gustaba, necesitaba que alguien me hiciera ver cuál era la base de mi historia nuevamente, para poder terminar la historia, yo misma perdí el rumbo. Malu Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para ayudarme!!!

No hay nada más lindo que el amor. Lo importante es encontrar a alguien que lo quiera a uno de verdad y lo acepte a uno como es, por mucho que uno quiera es imposible cambiar la esencia de alguien y solo nos queda aceptar como son… Aish! Cuando aparecerá mi príncipe… XD Se aceptan candidatos… jajajaja

Regresando al tema, gracias a todos por su paciencia, ustedes no saben pero cada vez que me llegaba un review preguntando por el epilogo, mi corazón daba un vuelco de tristeza, no tiene idea de las ganas que tenia de publicar, pero no sería justo presentar algo con lo que no me sentía cómoda, sentía que había perdido toda la esencia de mi historia, pero volví a ver la luz al final del túnel y hoy tuve una idea genial, que me ayudo a terminar la historia.

De todo corazón espero que les haya gustado, como siempre cualquier comentario, critica, etc, etc. Es bienvenido.

Y con respecto a mi nueva historia, espérenla esta próxima a salir, ya tengo las primeras páginas pero le falta algo de desarrollo a la trama. O Si, como se lo imaginan será otro E&T y les puedo adelantar que todo empieza en un pequeño accidente, en un pequeño elevador, lo que ocasiona que un pequeño alguien se confiese como si estuviera confesando sus pecados a un padre en sus últimos momentos de vida… jijiji Oh si, nada más de pensarlo me muero de la risa y eso es solo el principio, espérenlo. XD

Nuevamente muchas gracias por el apoyo, mucha suerte y muchos éxitos.

**Nota Especial**: Nunca dije de donde saque mi inspiración… la idea me nació de ver la novela mexicana Por tu Amor y la película Shall We Dance. La verdad la trama de por tu amor me gusta mucho, eso de empezar una relación por un acuerdo me pareció fantástico y por otro lado la idea de un hombre profesional que baila se me pego de esa película. De la conjunción de esos hechos nació esta historia, además de mi amor por el baile y los personajes de Eriol y Tomoyo. (Clamp debió hacer que estos dos quedaran juntos, espero tengo esperanzas con Tsubasa aunque lo dudo.)

Lo demás fue inventado por mí, en verdad leo novelas románticas de vicio, eso ha hecho que mi vena romántica se desarrolle en exceso… nada bueno… jejeje Bueno y este es el resultado espero que les haya gustado. Mucha suerte a todas… Hasta la próxima!

Aprieten el botoncito verde… Dejen su Review.

**B****esos y abrazos,**

**Kerube-Chan**


End file.
